DoCo
by Shojoranko
Summary: *EPILOGO* La mujer mas deseada y famosa de Japón y un hombre que debe protegerla de una obsesión. Ranma detesta a las mujeres como ella y Akane demasiado herida y atada a su pasado no se permite amar. A.U Tomando como base las bandas DoCo y CoCo. Espero les guste.
1. Doco First

**DoCo** *****

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro**_ **-**

 **DoCo First**

 **Red Shoe Sunday ~ Akai Kutso no Sunday**

* * *

-¿DoCo?- Pregunto Ranma levantando una ceja mientras se estiraba para tomar de las manos de uno de su más viejos amigos un disco de música.

Ryoga puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por dios, de verdad que vives bajo un roca.

Ranma gruño mientras le daba una superficial mirada a la portada del disco, inmediatamente después lo dejó sobre el escritorio con la más total indiferencia.

Ryoga arqueo las cejas.

-¿No les vas a echar una mirada?

\- Para qué. Son todas iguales, todas esas niñas parecen clones.

Ryoga rió por lo bajo.

-Bueno disculpa, pero es a lo que me dedico.

Ranma gruñó de nuevo. Sabía perfectamente a lo que Ryoga se dedicaba. No en balde habían sido amigos durante tantos años. Desde que ambos tenían 14 años y un ridículo pleito con unos panes a la hora del almuerzo los había enemistado durante cierto tiempo. La verdad que ahora ninguno de los dos recordaba bien de que iba el famoso pleito de los panes. Pero su gusto por las artes marciales los había unido y su carácter competitivo que los hacia querer superar al otro a cada momento, crearon una curiosa química en ambos chicos y eventualmente se convirtieron en uña y mugre. Hubo ocasiones en que esa misma competitividad los distanció, pues Ranma siempre fue mucho mejor que Ryoga en las artes marciales y nunca le pudo ganar en una pelea. Ryoga muchas veces resintió que a su mejor amigo todo parecía dársele un poco más fácil que a él. Ranma siempre fue mucho mejor que él en el arte del combate y las chicas parecían caer rendidas a sus pies. Siempre estuvo a su sombra, pero Ranma era honesto, leal, un poco burlón, pendenciero y arrogante, sí, pero con todo, la mejor persona que Ryoga había conocido. Por ello siempre estuvieron juntos en las buenas y las malas.

Solo los últimos años se habían distanciado debido a la diferencia de sus carreras profesionales. Ranma nunca había dejado las artes marciales y era un consagrado campeón, totalmente invicto. Ryoga había participado en torneos en los primeros años junto con Ranma, llevándose muchas veces el 1-2. Pero cuando tenían 19 por azares del destino le habían ofrecido a Ryoga un puesto de guardaespaldas para un cantante en una empresa discográfica bastante importante en el país. A partí de ahí dejo de participar gradualmente y solo lo hacía en los más importantes. Ranma empezó a participar en los torneos internacionales, pues no había peleador de su país que se pudiera comprar con él.

Y así, una cosa llevó a la otra y astutamente Ryoga había escalado los peldaños empresariales hasta que ahora, a sus 24 años, ya era un importante productor ejecutivo.

Por su parte Ranma seguía inmerso en el mundo de las artes marciales. Ahora poseía una cadena de Dojos en ciernes que en el mundo especializado auguraban serían los más importantes del país en algunos años. Sin embargo en este momento atravesaba una racha de mala situación económica que había detenido sus planes por un momento.

Su madre estaba muy enferma y las facturas médicas lo estaban dejando en la calle. Su padre era un cero a la izquierda y no podía contar con su ayuda. Por eso se encontraba en ese momento con Ryoga. Él le había propuesto un trabajo con una elevadísima cantidad de ceros en el cheque, pero no le había dado detalles de que se trataba el trabajo. Si conocía bien a Ryoga, y lo hacía, el trabajo tenía relación con ser guardaespaldas de alguien de la industria. No se tenía que ser genio para sumar dos y dos.

Suspiró y decidió picar el anzuelo que le tendía Ryoga, su amigo lo miraba con esos ojos expectantes y traviesos que él bien conocía.

-De acuerdo Ryoga, dime de una maldita vez que te traes entre manos.

Ryoga no contestó de inmediato. Muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de tener al gran Ranma Saotome en aquella posición y lo iba a alargar lo más que pudiera. Pensó divertido.

Se dio el lujo de levantarse muy despacio, exasperadamente despacio a opinión de Ranma, y se sentó desenfadadamente en la parte delantera de su escritorio, con la impresionante vista de Tokio a su espalda.

Ranma empezó a tamborilear con los dedos en su silla.

-¿Y bien? - Lo apremio apretando los dientes.

-¡ No comas ansias Ranma!- Le dijo con la sonrisa más grande que tenía. -Necesito que veas esto. - Dijo tomando un control remoto y apuntándolo hacia una pantalla de televisión enorme. Una pegajosa melodía que indudablemente estaba destinada para adolescentes comenzó a salir de las bocinas. Ranma le dedico una mirada asesina a su amigo pero este solo se limitó a señalarle la pantalla, instándolo a ver aquel video. Ranma frunció el ceño y se arrebujó en la silla sintiéndose muy tonto de ver un video para niñas.

En el salían unas chicas de entre 20 y 23 años a lo mucho, en un escenario marino. Había un bote, el mar, un bíper, un tipo con un traje obscuro y gafas que vigilaba a una de las chicas. La canción hablaba de una cita que casi había salido mal.

Pasado un minuto volvió a ver a Ryoga que veía la televisión con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Ahora fue el turno de Ranma de poner los ojos en blanco y no le quedó más remedio que seguir viendo la pantalla.

Eran 4 chicas, obviamente todas hermosas, una chica de pelo largo y castaño de dulce voz con un vestido lila. Otra de pelo corto en bob con una voz enérgica y eficaz. Otra chica demasiado exuberante, de un exótico cabello morado y ropas chinas. Y la última, la que más le llamó la atención, una linda chica de pelo corto que al sol sacaba reflejos azules. Tenía unos ojos cafés enormes y demasiado expresivos, una nariz respingada y coqueta boca carnosa en forma de corazón. Su rostro era redondo pero de pómulos marcados y su piel era blanca y parecía suave y sedosa.

Su cuerpo no era tan exuberante como la de pelo morado pero por eso mismo era más armonioso. Llevaba un elegante y fresco vestido blanco que se agitaba a la brisa mostrando solo lo suficiente de unas hermosas piernas torneadas y trabajadas. Eso le sorprendió. Por lo regular ese tipo de chicas solo eran delgadas, unas incluso extremadamente delgadas casi al límite de enfermedad. Pero ella tenía un cuerpo deportivo, delgado, torneado, fibroso, condenadamente sexy y femenino. Una cinta del mismo color del vestido estrechaba una diminuta cintura. El vestido se le pegaba como una segunda piel en algunas partes gracias a la brisa marina, pero era bombacho de holanes, incluso un poco aniñado. Infirió que era la cantante principal del grupo o por lo menos la más popular, pues era la que discretamente más salía en pantalla aunque en la canción todas tuvieran partes iguales. Toda ella estaba perfectamente diseñada para que hiciera al público masculino querer saber más de ella y del público femenino despertar ese sentimiento de envidia que las hacia querer parecerse a ella.

Y en efecto, por un instante, Ranma quiso saber más de ella, pero eso al mismo tiempo eso le produjo un sentimiento de rechazo instantáneo. Él sabía perfectamente cómo eran ese tipo de chicas: Vanidosas, egoístas, solo preocupadas por ellas.

El video terminó, Ranma suspiró de hastío.

-¿Y bien? - Preguntó Ryoga expectante.

\- ¿Y bien qué? - Se hizo el desentendido. No quería darle el gusto a su amigo.

\- ¿Ranma, estas muerto por dentro? ¿Eres gay y no me has dicho nada?

\- ¡De qué demonios hablas!

\- ¡Esas chicas son las más hermosas que podrás encontrar en este momento en la industria! -Vocifero Ryoga empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- Bah, he conocido mejores. -Ranma volteó la cabeza desdeñoso. Pero las piernas de la chica del vestido blanco se negaban a abandonar su mente.

\- Sigues siendo el mismo.

Ryoga volvió a su lado del escritorio, abrió un cajón y rebuscó en el hasta que sacó un voluminoso folder y se lo aventó al regazo.

Ranma se sorprendió de ver a la misma chica del vestido blanco en la portada, la fotografía estaba sujeta con un clip. Era una foto profesional en blanco y negro, solo su rostro y parte de sus hombros eran visibles; llevaba lo que parecía ser una sencilla blusa negra de cuello de tortuga. Aun así la foto era espectacular, el fotógrafo había captado la sonrisa de la chica, toda ella se veía tierna, dócil, esa sonrisa parecía decir que iba a cumplir con tus más íntimos deseos. Por un momento Ranma quedó embobado con esa sonrisa. Solo fue una fracción de segundo y se recompuso, la penetrante mirada de Ryoga no perdía detalle.

-¿Esto qué?

\- Ella es Akane Tendo.

Akane, pensó Ranma bajando de nuevo la vista a la foto. Le pegaba el nombre.

-¿Y?

\- Ella es la cantante más popular en estos momentos en todo Japón.

\- Pues yo nunca la había visto. -Le dijo Ranma sincero, y un poco sorprendido. Estaba seguro que la recordaría.

\- Si, bueno, eso no me extraña. Te la vives en las montañas entrenando.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

\- A veces puede ser algo malo.-Ryoga se encogió de hombros. -En fin, eso no importa. Ella es la cantante estrella del grupo DoCo, de hecho es la miembro más reciente y la más pequeña, tiene 20 años. Y ha sido el descubrimiento más importante de mi carrera.

-¿ Tú la descubriste? -Ranma mostró interés en la conversación por primera vez.

\- Si. -Declaró Ryoga, todo orgullo. -Escucha esto, te va a encantar. -Dijo acomodándose en su silla con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

\- Un chico becario que era el asistente de mi asistente, se llama Hikaru Gosunkugi pero era conocido aquí como Beto Fetiches por todos, no sé por qué y la verdad no es que me interese mucho. Un chico flaco, casi cadavérico, y que tenía pinta de no dormir más de 3 horas al día. La verdad es que no sé cómo parecía tenerse en pie. Mi asistente decía que este chico no era nada popular aquí, decían que tenía gustos y manías raras, pero como te digo no es algo que me interese mucho, así que mientras hiciera su trabajo bien, a mí no me importa lo que haga en su tiempo libre. ¿Sabes? soy un jefe realmente comprensible.

Ryoga comenzaba a divagar, era algo muy normal en él cuando empezaba a contar algo que le interesaba, como si tuviera un pésimo sentido de orientación para recuperar el hilo original de la historia. Ranma sabía que lo tenía que detener, de otro modo podían estar todo el día ahí y Ryoga acabaría perdido en su propia plática.

Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: burlarse de su amigo.

\- ¿Te gusta ese chico? Vaya, que escondido lo tenías.

\- ¿Qué?

Ranma se acomodó en la silla cruzando las piernas y puso su mejor sonrisa burlona.

-Llevas 5 minutos hablando y solo de ese chico fetiches. ¿Cuándo es la boda? Espero mi invitación ya sabes.

\- ¿Quieres esperar? Es importante para la historia. -Repuso Ryoga haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonrojarse.

\- Si tú lo dices, sabes que conmigo no debes de tener secretos, apruebo tu elección, se ve que es un chico bastante peculiar. Justo como tú. Harán buena pareja.

\- Este chico un día se encontraba rodeado de al menos diez empleados de la empresa. -Continuó Ryoga sin hacerle el menor caso a su última puya. Ranma se tuvo que tapar la boca para no soltar la carcajada, la cara de Ryoga tratando de mantener su imagen de respetado ejecutivo era todo un poema.

\- ¿Y te pusiste celoso?

-¡QUIERES DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Ryoga se había levantado de su silla arremangándose el brazo derecho del carísimo traje.

\- Cálmate Ryoga cálmate -Le dijo el artista marcial levantando las manos en señal de paz pero sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento. -Yo solo quería contribuir a la plática, pero ya no te interrumpiré. Puedes seguir.

Ryoga se tomó su tiempo para arreglar los papeles que habían salido volando en su exabrupto. Ranma seguía haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no reír.

-Este chico tenía unas fotos de Akane en su escritorio y todos querían saber quién era ella. -Dijo Ryoga rápidamente. - Al ver la conmoción me acerque dispuesto a llamarles la atención pero en ese momento vi una hermosa fotografía de Akane, ella estaba en un leotardo rosa y se encontraba haciendo un ejercicio de gimnasia. En ese momento ella tenía cerca de 18 años y estaba a punto de salir de la preparatoria. Corrí a todos los que lo rodeaban y traje a la oficina Gosunkugi. Antes de que digas nada, solo quería saber quién era esa chica.

Ranma solo torció el gesto afirmativamente y lo instó a seguir.

-Resulta que Akane y Gosunkugi eran compañeros de clase. Él me contó que Akane era una especie de celebridad en su escuela. Todos querían salir con ella. Pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de salir con nadie. Y había una especie de concurso que tenían los chicos de esa escuela. Todas las mañanas ellos peleaban contra Akane, quien la venciera en combate iba a poder salir con ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así es, peleaban con ella.

\- Debes estar bromeando. ¿Qué tipo de escuela permite eso?

-Pues al parecer la escuela Furinkan es una preparatoria común y corriente de Nerima. Aunque me enteré también que el director es alguien bastante peculiar y…

En ese momento sonó el intercomunicador de Ryoga.

-Señor Hibiki, le recuerdo que su próxima reunión es en 10 min.

\- Gracias Mio, enseguida estoy ahí.

Ryoga suspiró.

-Bueno Ranma, como podrás ver soy un hombre extremadamente ocupado. Así que si te interesa el trabajo tendrás que ponerte al tanto tú mismo.-Le señaló la carpeta que Ranma había vuelto a poner en el escritorio. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a tomar unos papeles de su escritorio.

\- Espera, espera, aún no me has dicho exactamente bien de que es el dichoso trabajo.

-Bueno, de qué más va a ser. Queremos que cuides a Akane Tendo.

\- Ni de broma. -Respondió el chico rápidamente.

\- Bueno, bueno, hazte un favor y lee todo el folio y piénsatelo el fin de semana. Si el lunes todavía no quieres saber nada del trabajo lo entenderé. Aunque te figuraras que a una chica que es nuestro activo más importante de este momento y que es deseada por todo el país, queremos y necesitamos proveerle la mejor protección que podamos darle.

\- Te puedo fácilmente dar un par de nombres mucho mejores que yo en protección. –dijo Ranma frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Desde cuando te has vuelto tan humilde, te desconozco. No. Sabes que eres el mejor Ranma y queremos lo mejor para Akane. El dinero no es problema, si lo que te ofrecimos no es suficiente dame unas cifras y veremos qué podemos hacer. Así que piénsatelo ¿sí?

Dicho esto Ryoga se despidió de su amigo y salió a su reunión.

Ranma se quedó en la oficina de Ryoga unos minutos más sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Akane Tendo. -Dijo en voz alta. Tomó la foto y la chica le devolvió la mirada soñadora. Ranma frunció el ceño y gruñó por lo bajo. Se puso el folio bajo el brazo y salió de la oficina.

* * *

-No te esperaba hasta mañana hijo.

\- Hola mamá.- Saludó Ranma a su madre, Nodoka Saotome, dándole un beso en la frente. La mujer se encontraba acostada en su cama de hospital.

El chico se sentó en la silla a un lado de su cama. Su padre, acostado de cualquier manera en el pequeño sofá junto a la diminuta ventana, roncaba ruidosamente. Ranma torció el gesto al verlo.

-Deberías despertarlo. Sus ronquidos se oyen dos pisos abajo.

\- Déjalo - le dijo sin darle mucha importancia. -¿Que te trae por aquí? Creí que a esta hora tenías una clase.

\- Moví mis clases de la mañana a la tarde. Ryoga quería hablar conmigo sobre un trabajo.

\- ¡Oh, Ryoga! ¿Cómo está ese muchacho? La semana pasada me envió unas flores preciosas.

\- ¿De verdad? No lo sabía le hubiera dado las gracias.

\- Te lo comenté pero como últimamente tu mente anda por todas partes menos en ti, supongo que lo olvidaste.

\- Disculpa mama.- El chico le tomó su mano canalizada.

\- No te preocupes Ranma, se bien por qué estás así todo el tiempo. Me siento mal por ser la causante de tus problemas. -Dijo la mujer bajando los ojos avergonzada.

Ranma se levantó de la silla intempestivamente y tomó a su madre de los hombros con dulzura.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso mamá, por favor. Yo hago todo esto por ti, porque puedo y quiero. Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar no hay cosa que no haría por ti. No lo dudes.

Los ojos de Nodoka se llenaron de lágrimas, tomó una de las manos de Ranma y la coloco en su mejilla, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de su tacto.

-Muchas gracias hijo. Te amo.

-Yo también mamá.

La historia de la familia Saotome era todo menos común. Debido al riguroso entrenamiento que Genma le había inculcado a Ranma, había alejado al muchacho de su madre desde que este prácticamente había aprendido a andar y a comunicarse apropiadamente. Estuvieron lejos más de diez años y a los 17 por fin había podido conocer a su madre.

Estuvieron platicando de otras cosas sin importancia. En algún momento Genma despertó y anuncio que tenía hambre y salió a comer algo. Madre e hijo lo fulminaron con la mirada pero a él pareció no importarle.

-¡Es un desvergonzado, me da pena decir que soy su hijo! -Declaró Ranma con pasión.

Nodoka sonrió y en ese momento se fijó en una foto que escapó de la chamarra de su hijo al levantarse para cerrar la puerta tras su padre. La tomó y se llevó una mano a la mejilla al ver a esa hermosa chica.

— ¡Ranma, no me habías dicho que ya tienes novia! ¡Es hermosa y muy femenina!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que alegría por fin voy a poder conocer a mis nietos!

Ranma se dio cuenta que su madre sostenía la foto de Akane. Estúpidamente se sintió avergonzado.

—No mamá. Ella no es mi novia. —Dijo con toda calma. - Solo es el trabajo que Ryoga quiere que acepte.

— ¿Trabajo? —Nodoka frunció el ceño.

— Sí, trabajo. — Le quitó la fotografía de manos de Nodoka y la guardo en el folder.

— ¿De qué se trata ese "trabajo"?

Ranma suspiró, no tenía ninguna intención de contarle nada a su madre de la propuesta de Ryoga puesto que solo la haría sentirse aún más culpable de su situación económica. Se mostró reticente pero su madre podía ser la persona más tenaz del mundo cuando se lo proponía; no pudo seguir callando más y le contó todo.

-¿Y vas a aceptar?

-Claro que no.

— Mmmm.

—¿Qué?

—Pues es una chica linda.

—¿Quieres dejar eso? Nunca volvería a mezclarme con una persona así y lo sabes.

— Hijo, lo de Ukyo pasó cuando tenías 20 años, eras joven e impresionable. Ahora eres todo un hombre entre hombres, masculino y varonil como el que más y estoy segura que cualquier chica estaría orgullosa de estar a tu lado.

— Mamá subirme el ego no cambiará las cosas. —Dijo Ranma repentinamente cansado y dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla al lado de la cama. -Ya no soy un adolescente.

— Pues esa es mi opinión. Es una oportunidad que Ryoga te está brindando amablemente y sería una descortesía decirle que no. Además esa chica es muy hermosa, no sería para nada una molestia cuidar a alguien así.

Ranma no contestó, solo la miró arrebujado en la silla. Su madre a veces podía tener una visión muy simple sobre la vida. Estaba seguro que de aceptar la propuesta de Ryoga esa chica no sería nada fácil de sobrellevar.

— Tengo que irme mamá. Tengo que preparar las clases de la tarde y no he comido nada aún.

Nodoka pareció desilusionarse y se hundió visiblemente en su cama. A Ranma se le rompió el corazón.

— He hablado hace rato con el doctor y dice que de seguir así pronto podrás ir a casa. –Mintió, odiaba hacerlo pero no podía soportar ver a su madre así. — Podríamos contratar a una enfermera para que no te falte nada y más temprano que tarde te van a poder dar de alta definitivamente. Nos iríamos a la casa de las montañas para que el aire fresco te haga bien. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Oh Ranma, eso sería muy bueno! Estoy impaciente de salir de este condenado hospital. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para recuperarme muy pronto, ¡pondré mi mejor esfuerzo!

— Claro que sí. Me voy, vendré mañana por la noche a verte después de terminar todas mis clases. Traeré una de esas películas que tanto te gustan y quizás pueda contrabandear un pan al vapor ¿Qué te parece?

— Me consientes demasiado. –Nodoka se arrellanó en el ancho pecho de su hijo.

— Nada de eso. –La besó en la frente por última vez – Pronto los dos dejaremos por fin este cuarto mamá. Te lo prometo.

Nodoka lo despidió con su sonrisa más enorme.

* * *

Ranma se limpiaba el sudor mientras despedía al último de sus alumnos. Estaba agotado. El haber movido sus clases de la mañana saturó su horario de la tarde y tuvo 4 clases seguidas. En todas tenía que poner el ejemplo como sensei y mostrar la más grande fortaleza y eficiencia al hacer los ejercicios. Por lo que literalmente estaba al borde del colapso.

El gimnasio en el que Ranma daba clases dos veces a la semana era de los más grandes del mundo. Una franquicia exitosa desde donde se le viera. Solo los mejores y más preparados instructores eran contratados para dar clases en aquel lugar. Era una construcción enorme llena de los aparatos más modernos dedicados al mundo fitness. Pero Ranma lo renegaba un poco a pesar del prestigio que le acarreaba trabajar en un lugar así. Para él, era una deshonra como artista marcial, pero había que pagar las facturas. Además de que tenía el plus de poder usar los aparatos y maquinas del área de pesas. Aunque para él no había mejor entrenamiento que en la naturaleza. Nada ponía más aprueba la fortaleza que una montaña empinada o un rio salvaje.

A la salida del gimnasio se encontró con Yumiko, la instructora del área de aeróbics y se le pegó al cuerpo. Yumiko solía ser su compañera sexual de vez en cuando. Los dos tenían un común acuerdo de sexo sin compromisos, pero el día tan agotador que había tenido hacía que su lívido de saludable muchacho de 24 años estuviera hasta el fondo de sus prioridades inmediatas.

Con pesar le dijo adiós al escultural cuerpo de la instructora. La chica se fue contoneando las caderas para que viera de lo que se perdía y Ranma suspiró por milésima vez ese día. Al llegar a su casa comió como por cuatro hombres y mientras devoraba el último platón de arroz, su mirada se fijó en el folio que Ryoga le había dado con la información de Akane Tendo.

Todavía masticando el último bocado tomó el sobre y lo abrió en la primera página.

La sonrisa de Akane le dio la bienvenida. Ranma tragó duro.

Puso la fotografía de la chica a un lado cuidadosamente y empezó a leer:

Tendo Akane había nacida en Nerima, Tokio, hace 20 años. Hija de Tendo Soun y Tendo Naoko (fallecida)

Hija única, había sido criada por su padre al morir su madre muy joven. Soun Tendo, siendo un artista marcial, había criado a su hija como luchadora, con la ambición de que se hiciera cargo un día del Dojo. Estuvo comprometida desde muy pequeña con Shinnosuke Furamoto, otro artista marcial. Sin embargo el compromiso se rompió por causas desconocidas cuando ella tenía 19 años.

Ranma volteó a ver la fotografía de Akane sorprendido de que alguien rompiera su compromiso con semejante beldad. Pero luego lo pensó bien; eso solo reafirmaba su hipótesis de que la chica era una pesada insufrible. El rompimiento había coincidido precisamente cuando Akane entró a DoCo. No era más que otra chiquilla consentida y frívola que pretendía tener a los hombres a su servicio.

Continuó leyendo y a grandes rasgos contenía su historial académico, su extraño paso por la preparatoria con todos los chicos queriendo vencerla para salir con ella. Eso explicaba por qué Ranma había reparado de inmediato en su cuerpo trabajado. Le había sorprendido demasiado que fuera artista marcial. Nunca se lo imaginó. Trató de hacer memoria si ubicaba el nombre de la Escuela Tendo pero no le sonaba de nada. Le preguntaría después a su padre. El nombre de Shinnosuke le sonaba vagamente de algo, si era artista marcial, lo más seguro es que se hubiera enfrentado a él en algún torneo en los que participó. Esa época había luchado tanto y con tantos que los nombres se le confundían e incluso a unos de ellos ya no los recordaba. Lo más probable es que el ex - prometido de esa chica sea uno de esos tantos artistas marciales que desaparecían cada año.

Terminó de leer la pequeña biografía y solo daba fechas de cuando ella había entrado al grupo y en sustitución de quien: Una de las miembros fundadoras, Kodachi, quien le decían la rosa negra, había renunciado al grupo para seguir como solista. Akane había entrado en su lugar. Él, con su nulo conocimiento sobres grupos juveniles, _IDOLS_ o cosas así no podía dar cara a todos los nombres que manejaba el escrito así que solamente le dio una rápida mirada.

El resto del voluminoso paquete eran fotos de Akane sola o con sus compañeras de grupo en gira, promociones, rueda de prensa y fotografías de estudio. Algo realmente no podía negar. La chica era un regalo para la vista. Sin embargo en todas esas fotografías algo le llamó la atención, la joven parecía enojada. Él, como artista marcial, se jactaba de poder leer muy bien a la gente y a sus oponentes, en su opinión era uno de los secretos que lo hacían ser tan bueno como era. Era muy útil saber cuándo un oponente se iba desmoralizando o por el contrario cuando atacaba con furia, lo cual nunca era bueno o con demasiada arrogancia, lo que era mucho peor. No podría decir las veces que ganó una pelea solo por leer a su oponente, al adivinar la vuelta que daría o la finta que intuía.

Y ahora con la chica Tendo eso saltaba a la vista, para él Akane era un libro abierto. Sus ojos eran demasiado grandes y dejaban transmitir demasiadas emociones. Estaba seguro que la chica no era consciente de eso, pues la gente a menudo no lo está. De otra manera lo más probable es que se controlaría. Pero gradualmente iba pasando las fotografías esa fiera expresión saltaba como un faro en la noche. Inclusive en las fotografías de estudio donde ella posaba sugerentemente en bikini mostrando esas piernas de infarto y con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro. En el fondo de sus ojos había enojo. Un gran enojo.

Las fotografías estaban ordenadas cronológicamente, de actual a antiguas; se dio cuenta poco después de empezarlas a ver y en cada imagen que pasaba el índice de enojo en aquellos ojos iba disminuyendo. Finalmente llegó a las que reconoció eran las fotografías de las que había hablado Ryoga, que el chico Fetiches había sacado. El cambio era abrumador, en las fotos recientes Akane era una visión para el hombre, toda sensualidad e inocencia. Era la mujer que todo hombre deseaba para sí y el epítome de lo que las mujeres deseaban ser. Sin embargo, en estas fotos Akane era completamente otra. Evidentemente estaban sacadas por un ojo inexperto y tomadas lo que a todas luces era sin el consentimiento de la protagonista, por los ángulos forzados de la cámara, las ramas y follaje que se asomaban o lo borrosas que se veían algunas. La Akane actual, la que Ranma había visto en las fotografías de estudio y aquel video, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, pero solo eso. Solo reconocía su hermosura y nada más. Y esta Akane la de las fotografías tomadas por un asqueroso voyeur sin su consentimiento la mostraban tal como era. E indudablemente esta chica, con su belleza salvaje era mucho más preciosa que su contraparte actual.

Por mucho.

Ahora entendía la obsesión que había visto en los ojos de Ryoga al hablar de ella esta mañana.

Llegó a una serie de fotografías donde Akane estaba enfundada en un leotardo rosa, como si fuera una animación la mostraban realizando una complicada pirueta en el caballo de gimnasia. Ranma admiró su fortaleza física. Pero una de las imágenes mostraba que Akane se había dado cuenta que la estaba fotografiando y pudo ver aquella mirada de rabia que estaba en las nuevas fotografías de ella. La siguiente fotografía la mostraba cayendo, indudablemente la habían sacado de concentración. Esa era la última instantánea.

De pronto Ranma no se sintió mejor persona que el voyeur que había sacado esas instantáneas. Sintió que era una enorme falta de respeto ver esas fotografías sacadas sin su consentimiento. Se preguntó qué fue lo que paso después de aquella última foto. Su propia experiencia le decía que Akane había sufrido un grave accidente. Negándose a seguir viendo aquellas fotografías (pues una parte de él si lo deseaba) se obligó a cerrar el folio.

Se estiró y se dio cuenta que pasaban de la 1 de la mañana, había estado cerca de dos horas inmerso en la vida de Akane Tendo casi sin notarlo. Se cepilló los dientes y con un suspiro de complacencia se metió a su cama.

Aunque tenía clase temprano y debía de levantarse a las 6 de la mañana no era capaz de dormir. Su cerebro seguía recapitulando lo acontecido en el día.

Sabía que había algo que Ryoga no le había dicho, se había comportado más nervioso que de costumbre. Esa premura y deseo de pagar lo que sea lo hacían sospechar. Le daba mala espina. Pero por otra parte la promesa que le había hecho a su madre esta tarde sin pensar, la ilusión y alivio que vio en sus ojos, le estaba destrozando desde que abandonó el hospital. No podía echarse para atrás. Ya no quería visitarla más en el hospital, no quería que su madre pasara más tiempo ahí. Lo iba notando, cada vez estaba más delgada y sin fuerzas. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápidamente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero si aceptaba el trabajo de Ryoga sabía, muy en el fondo, que no iba a acabar nada bien para él. Esa chica, fuera lo desagradable que fuera había algo en ella que lo atraía, lo notaba, y él no estaba siendo capaz de poner resistencia. Iba a acabar herido…otra vez.

Dos horas después Ranma por fin dormía con la decisión ya tomada.

 **DoCo First**

 **Red Shoe Sunday ~ Akai Kutso no Sunday**

* * *

 _ ***Aclaraciones***_

 _ *** Por si todavía le queda la duda a alguien el video que ven Ranma y Rioga es el que le da el título al capítulo.**_

 _ ***El nombre de la mamá de Akane lo tomé del nombre que el fandom le ha dado a la olvidada señora.**_

 _ ***El apellido de Shinnosuke lo tomé del Seiyu del mismo nombre que da voz a Pantimedia Taro, obviamente en japonés.**_

 _ ***No sé si hay otro fic de temática similar, quería echarme un clavado buscando pero después pensé que mejor no. Puede que el plot sea el mismo pero el desarrollo es diferente.**_

 _ **¡Gracias y Feliz año!**_

 _ **S.R**_


	2. Doco Second

**DoCo** *****

 _ **-Todos los personajes, y canciones pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro**_ **-**

 **DoCo Second**

 **Boku-tachi wa Kore Kara**

Esa chica siempre lo ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Pensó Ryoga tratando de mantener su mejor cara de poker. Ya un día lo habían acusado de favoritismo, por lo que no podía dejar que nadie se diera cuenta del sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro cuando la veía. Chasqueó la lengua molesto consigo mismo, ¡peor que un estúpido adolescente!

El video que estaba rodando tenía como escenario una escuela, pues hablaba de un romance. Las chicas estaban vestidas de universitarias. Akane llevaba un vestido azul con blusa blanca, y sujetaba en el pecho un maletín con sus útiles, veía a la cámara con una radiante sonrisa y daba unas piruetas sobre sí misma. Akane era feliz cuando grababan algo que requiriera esfuerzo físico. Las demás chicas entraron en escena y Ryoga dejo de prestar tanta atención.

Le dio un sorbo a su café que ya estaba empezando a enfriarse. El café frio le daba asco. Le hizo señas a un chico que pasaba por ahí y le dijo que le trajera un nuevo café muy caliente, el chico con cara de asustado salió corriendo a cumplir la orden. Ryoga ya se había acostumbrado a que sus pequeños caprichos fueran cumplidos _ipso facto_.

Sonrió agradecido con la vida y contento consigo mismo. Él, que siempre se consideró un segundón y que en opinión de muchos nunca podría ser mejor que su mejor amigo al que todo mundo le auguraba el futuro más prometedor, les había demostrado a todos que Ryoga Hibiki no era un Don Nadie. Claro que no se alegraba conscientemente de la mala fortuna que estaba atravesando Ranma, pero sí muy muy en el fondo le daba cierta satisfacción ver que a su amigo las cosas no le salían tan fácilmente como antes que todo parecía ponérsele en bandeja de plata.

Sintió un pinchazo de culpa, no debería de pensar esas cosas. No estaba bien.

Era lunes y sabía que Ranma no tardaría en avisarle de su decisión. Los directivos de la empresa estuvieron sobre él bastante tiempo, presionándolo para que lograra que Ranma aceptara el puesto de guardaespaldas de Akane, pero Ryoga estuvo dando largas evitándolo y dando nombres de otras empresas de seguridad personal, poniendo excusas como que Ranma estaba en entrenamiento para un torneo, que no estaba en el país, que a él no le gustaba ser localizado mientras desaparecía por semanas en la montaña…cosas así. Todas ciertas a decir verdad, pero no en este momento. Ranma tenía casi un año que no entrenaba fuera de Tokio y que no participaba en ningún torneo. La súbita enfermedad de su madre lo tenía anclado a un solo lugar. Y Ryoga sabía que su amigo necesitaba desesperadamente ese dinero. Las clases que daba en ese prestigioso gimnasio al que solo iba la gente más rica de Tokio, no eran suficientes para poder subsanar los terribles gastos del hospital. Y así siguió con mentiras y pretextos hasta que el presidente de la empresa en persona le dio un ultimátum: O conseguía a Ranma o ellos conseguían un nuevo productor ejecutivo para DoCo.

DoCo era su gallina de los huevos de oro. Perder esa cuenta solo por una necedad era una insensatez. Aunque, siendo honesto, a veces realmente solo quería tirar la toalla, pues lidiar con cuatro egos femeninos no era nada fácil. Recordaba aquella vez que Nabiki, Kasumi y Shampoo lo acorralaron en una esquina de su oficina. Para cualquier hombre eso sería como un sueño hecho realidad pero en ese momento él hubiera preferido estar en un callejón oscuro rodeado de una banda de maleantes repletos de esteroides que con esas mujeres.

Las chicas totalmente iracundas le habían reclamado el claro favoritismo que estaba mostrando para Akane Tendo; la más nueva y joven integrante. Él podría haber mostrado tablas llenas de números, encuestas, índices de audiencias que mostraban que Akane se estaba ganando su lugar en el grupo por cuenta propia, pero Ryoga había sido superado en ese momento por las cuatro mujeres. Lo cierto es que Akane rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en la más popular de las cinco, y de ellas, Shampoo era la que estaba especialmente celosa y resintiéndolo mucho. Ese lugar privilegiado hasta antes de la entrada de Akane le correspondía a ella. Y simplemente no podía concebir que la gente prefiriera a esa chica marimacho y violenta a ella que era toda dulzura, sensualidad y belleza. Shampoo sabía que tenía mucha mejor personalidad, mejor voz y lo más importante mucho mejor cuerpo que ella, estaba particularmente orgullosa de su prominente busto que utilizaba como sello personal.

— ¡Shampoo estar muy enojada, lo que productor hacerle a Shampoo no ser justo! —Le gritó la chica a Ryoga a la cara. Pequeñas gotas de saliva fueron a parar a sus mejillas. No se atrevió a limpiarse. Cuando Shampoo se enojaba el acento chino que tanto trataba de ocultar salía a relucir. – ¡Si esto seguir así Shampoo ir a hablar con directivos y decir que salirme del grupo!

Ryoga comenzó a sudar frio, muchas veces le habían dicho que no tenía el carácter necesario para ser productor ejecutivo y lidiar con egos y conflictos como este. Pero de una u otra manera siempre acababa resolviendo el problema. Así que trató de razonar con las chicas y darles por su lado si era necesario.

—Chicas, chicas por favor. No es necesario llegar a estos extremos. —Dijo sonriendo conciliador tratando de ocupar el mismo espacio y tiempo de la planta que estaba en ese rincón de su oficina.

—A mí me tiene muy sin cuidado Akane Tendo, mientras no afecte mis intereses y contratos por mí no hay ningún problema Hibiki, pero claramente estás mostrando un favoritismo hacia ella y eso nos afecta a todas. —Le dijo Nabiki con seriedad, era la más fría y centrada del grupo. Ella tenía muchos negocios externos a DoCo y parecía más una empresaria que una cantante. Claramente era una chica extremadamente inteligente que sabía lo que quería y cuando lo quería. Ryoga tenía más recelo de ella que de Shampoo, con sus explosiones de temperamento y amenazas de salir del grupo. A sus 22 estaba labrando su propio imperio exitosamente.

—¡Lo que pasar es que Ryoga querer meterse a la cama de Akane, por eso tratarla mejor que a Shampoo y darle las mejores apariciones en público a ella!—Lo acusó la joven echando chispas por los ojos.

—Vamos Shampoo, no creo que el Sr. Hibiki sea tan mezquino como para hacer esas cosas ¿No es cierto? —Le dijo Kasumi mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin pestañear. Ella era la más grande de las chicas con 23 años. Ryoga sintió que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control. Por lo general Kasumi era una chica centrada y apacible. Y su comentario había sido dicho de manera que Ryoga sintiera todo su desprecio, disfrazado de amabilidad.

—Si me dejan explicarles todo tiene una razón de ser. –Dijo el chico pensando rápidamente.

—Habla Hibiki, y más vale que sea rápido. Presento mi nueva línea de lencería en dos horas y tengo que ir a arreglarme. — Le dijo Nabiki cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—Claro, claro, escuchen chicas. Ustedes saben perfectamente que Akane es nuestro miembro más joven y…

— ¡Ella solo ser dos años más joven que Shampoo, no ser para tanto! —La voz de la china alcanzó los 200 decibeles. El ruido que hace una bomba al estallar.

Oh por dios, pensó Ryoga, regla número uno para tratar con mujeres furiosas, nunca, nunca, nunca implicar ni de broma el tema de la edad. Un trago de bilis subió por su garganta al ver que las chicas afilaban aún más su mirada asesina.

—No me refiero a eso Shampoo, a lo que me refiero es a la inexperiencia de Akane. Ustedes llevan dos años en el grupo y ella apenas grabó su primera canción y video. ¡Necesitamos que la gente la conozca y sepa que DoCo es más fuerte que antes!

El chico pudo notar como la furia de las cantantes desaparecía dos puntos. Eso le dio ánimos para continuar.

—Saben que pasamos por un momento muy crítico cuando Kodachi decidió dejar el grupo. Los niveles de ventas bajaron y la gente percibió al grupo con el tiempo contado. ¡Muchas revistas especularon que se desharía! ¿No es verdad? Ustedes mismas pensaron que no sobreviviríamos a la partida de Kodachi. Pero saben que mi idea de reclutar a una nueva DoCo de entre sus fans nos posicionó de nuevo en las listas de popularidad. La respuesta de la gente fue masiva. Pero necesitamos que esa atención no se disuelva, necesitamos canalizarla y redirigirla. Y lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es presentar a Akane. Necesitamos que el público nos perciba como una gran familia, que ustedes son como hermanas. Y como hermanas deben mostrar su apoyo a la chica que más lo necesite. Y en este momento es Akane Tendo la que más necesita nuestro apoyo. Si dejamos que Akane caiga, no creo que seamos capaces de poder mantener el grupo siquiera un año más.

Ryoga terminó su discurso con toda la intensidad que fue capaz de proyectar. Las observó cuidadosamente. Shampoo lo miraba asombrada pero con un resquicio de duda en sus hermosos ojos carmesí. La expresión de Kasumi era indescifrable, si Ryoga hubiera explicado la respuesta del sentido de la vida estaba seguro que Kasumi tendría la misma expresión. Por último se fijó en Nabiki, la que más le preocupaba, la chica le sonreía astutamente y con un poco de suficiencia. No la había podido engañar. Ryoga sabía que lo que había dicho era una explicación totalmente plausible y, desde el punto de vista mercadológico, sonaba coherente e inteligente. Pero a su vez Nabiki sabía que Ryoga tenía sus propias razones para tratar como trataba a la niña Tendo. Después de todo aunque Shampoo no era muy inteligente ni astuta esta vez había dado por completo en el blanco al decir que Ryoga quería meterse a la cama de Akane.

Ryoga esperó pacientemente a que alguna hablara.

—De acuerdo, está bien. —Dijo Shampoo ya más calmada, Ryoga respiró al percatarse de que el acento de Shampoo había desaparecido. —Trataré de ser un poco más amable con la chica violenta. Pero más te vale no hacerme enojar de nuevo Ryoga.

Shampoo se despidió de Ryoga atusando su cabello desdeñosamente y volteando su cara con orgullo. El largo pelo de la chica le dio a Ryoga en la cara y desapareció bamboleando las caderas.

Kasumi lo miró unos cuantos segundos más, unos segundos bastantes intensos a su parecer. Finalmente le sonrió y tras una leve reverencia abandonó la oficina de Ryoga.

Nabiki lo seguía mirando con la misma sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

—Sabes Ryoga, tienes suerte de que yo vea el mismo potencial que tú en Akane. Pero claro, yo la utilizaré para mi beneficio. –le dijo a quemarropa. — La mente simple de Shampoo que todo lo maneja en términos de sexo esta vez dio en el clavo y lo sabes. He notado como miras a Tendo y lo que esa tonta cabecita trama. A mí no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, pero te advierto que te estaré vigilando muy de cerca y si para conquistar a Akane sigues tratándola con mayor deferencia que a nosotras, te advierto que lo vas a pagar muy caro. Chao querido. –Nabiki le guiñó el ojo y se despidió con un beso volado que le heló la espalda a Ryoga.

El mismo escalofrío frio volvió a recorrer su espalda al recordar ese episodio, cuando Akane llevaba apenas tres meses que se había integrado al grupo. Ahora Akane estaba por cumplir el año. Dio un trago impulsivo al café que el chico había depositado hacia solo unos segundos en su mano y su lengua sufrió las consecuencias.

¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Quién le había dicho que le trajera un café tan caliente? Buscó con la mirada al jovencito del café para darle el escarmiento de su vida cuando notó una comitiva que se acercaba. Ryoga dejó el vaso sobre la primera superficie que encontró y frotándose las húmedas manos en su inmaculado traje, se puso la mejor sonrisa zalamera que tenía y salió al encuentro de aquellas personas.

Al frente del grupo, que parecía una formación en V como si se tratara de una parvada, estaba ni más ni menos que Hondo Watsuki, el Presidente de Sakura Canyon. Era una verdadera rareza que Watsuki se dignara a aparecerse en medio de una grabación de un video. Solo lo hacía cuando el producto era realmente importante.

—Señor Watsuki. —Dijo Ryoga haciendo la inclinación más profunda que había hecho en su vida. La sostuvo unos segundos y se enderezó poco a poco. Watsuki lo ignoraba veía a su alrededor, una persona susurraba rápidamente a su oído y el presidente hacía ligeros movimientos afirmativos de cabeza. Finalmente la persona que le susurraba se hizo un paso para atrás con actitud sumisa y el presidente finalmente dirigió su mirada a Ryoga.

—¿No ha habido problemas en las grabaciones? —Su voz era suave y modulada, algo ronca por el exceso de tabaco.

—Ninguno señor. Las chicas están grabando el primer single del nuevo disco la canción se llama Boku-tachi wa Kore Kara nuestro público beta la ha acogido mejor de lo que esperábamos. He mandado a su oficina hoy temprano todos los resultados de los estudios que hemos llevado a cabo y estamos muy confiados en que este disco será también de un éxito increíble, como el anterior. Ya hemos propuesto la fecha oficial del lanzamiento y calendarizado los conciertos y presentaciones de las chicas para el próximo medio año.

El presidente asintió satisfecho.

—¿No ha habido más cartas? —Preguntó de pronto cambiando radicalmente el tema. Ryoga había esperado que preguntara aquello desde el inicio de la conversación.

—La última llegó hace un par de días. Hemos estado filtrando el correo de todas las chicas y en especial el de la señorita Akane.

—¿La carta dice lo mismo?

—Parece que el acosador se está impacientando, le está exigiendo una respuesta cada vez más insistentemente. Las cartas están llegando ahora cada dos o tres días. Hasta hace poco solo había una por mes.

La misma persona volvió a susurrar algo muy rápidamente al oído del presidente.

—Me informan que el señor Saotome estuvo en su oficina el viernes.

—Ah, sí, así es Señor Presidente. He tratado de convencerlo. Como usted sabe, conozco a Ranma Saotome desde hace mucho tiempo, y me apena informarle que lo más seguro es que no acepte ser guardaespaldas de la señorita Akane.

—Si es por dinero eso no es problema. Ofrézcale más.

—Le he ofrecido una suma más que generosa Señor Presidente, pero debemos estar preparados y contar con una segunda opción si Saotome no acepta la proposición.

Watsuki lo miró largamente, la mirada le recordó a la que le había echado Nabiki Tendo hacía más de medio año. Esa mirada que parecía leer sus más recónditos pensamientos.

—Espero que recuerde que hay personas que en un segundo ocuparían su posición, Señor Hibiki.

Ryoga degluto.

—Estoy perfectamente consciente de eso Señor Presidente. Haré lo posible para que Ranma me dé una respuesta afirmativa. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, como si fuera un pequeño juramento.

—Muy bien. —Dijo Watsuki como si le hubieran dicho el pronóstico del clima. —Manténgame al tanto. Buen trabajo Hibiki.

Ryoga reverenció al hombre mientras este salía con su sequito en formación en V. Se quedó mirando las espaldas de los hombres y mujeres que iban tras el presidente cuando una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Qué raro que el presidente en persona venga a ver una grabación. —Nabiki lo miraba de soslayo sonriéndole amablemente. Algo raro en ella.

— ¿Eh?, ah si tú lo dices.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿Qué es lo que quería, de que hablaron, porque estabas tan nervioso? Parecías a punto de estallar. Tu mano todavía tiene un tic ¿ves? —Le señaló Nabiki su mano izquierda. La mano del hombre saltaba cada segundo y Ryoga no se había dado cuenta de ello. La tomó fuertemente con su compañera y desvió la mirada de la chica.

—Los asuntos internos de la empresa no te corresponde Nabiki. Tu deber es cantar, bailar y ser adorable en cámara.

—Ryoga _baby_ , no me hables así querido, no es cortes. –Le dijo Nabiki regalándole una sonrisa espectacular.

Ryoga sintió que sus nervios iban a explotar así que decidió marcharse de ahí sin siquiera hacerle una reverencia a la chica. Nabiki lo miró alejarse como alma que lleva el diablo. Aquí había gato encerrado y estaba dispuesta a averiguar que era, pensó la chica con malicia y astucia brillando en sus ojos.

Ryoga había cancelado toda su agenda de la tarde aludiendo un pequeño malestar y se había ido a casa temprano. Se encontraba tendido en su cama, un montón de blancos pañuelos desechables se encontraban regados a su alrededor hechos bola.

Hacia media hora que había recibió la llamada de Ranma diciéndole que aceptaba el trabajo. Ryoga había respondido con monosílabos y Ranma le preguntó si todo estaba bien, Ryoga solo atinó a decir que no se sentía muy bien del estómago. Su amigo se ofreció a ir a su departamento a llevarle medicinas para el dolor pero rápidamente le dijo que no se preocupara. Ya estaba mucho mejor. Ranma quedó satisfecho con la explicación y Ryoga dijo que su secretaria le llamaría por la mañana para concertar una cita con los demás ejecutivos de Sakura Canyon y presentarle a Akane. Ryoga sintió un retortijón de estómago.

Un par de frases más y habían colgado el teléfono. Ryoga se hecho el antebrazo a los ojos, como si tratara de bloquear una luz molesta, pero la habitación estaba a oscuras. Una luz entraba por la puerta de su habitación lo que hacía que dentro pudiera verse claramente una vez acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Ryoga sintió que todo se le esta yendo de las manos. Lo que menos quería es que Ranma Saotome conociera a Akane Tendo. Maldijo al estúpido presidente y su estúpida obsesión con que Ranma cuidara a Akane. El presidente era un gran fanático de las Artes marciales, especialmente de la escuela Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Cuando Ryoga se había enterado, no había dudado en señalar que él era el mejor amigo de Ranma Saotome en una fiesta de la empresa a un allegado del director. El subordinado, ansioso por quedar bien con el director se lo había mencionado. Poco después Ryoga fue llevado al director en persona y cuando verifico que todo era verdad su semblante, siempre serio y grave, se iluminó por una fracción de segundos. Desde ahí todo había sido viento en popa para Ryoga y fue así como con el favor del presidente fue subiendo peldaños hasta estar en el lugar en el que estaba.

Los fans obsesionados era algo muy usual en el medio. Fans que se operaban para parecerse a su artista favorito, fans que se introducían en sus casas, fans que vigilaban y acosaban. Había de todo. Y con una chica tan hermosa como Akane obviamente que algo así iba a ocurrir. Pero lo que no habían sospechado es que, a opinión del psicólogo de la compañía que evaluaba esa correspondencia, este fan en particular era especialmente errático, impredecible y terriblemente violento. Lo habían comprobado cuando en una entrevista Akane había afirmado que el animal que más adoraba eran los cerditos. Un par de días después a la dirección que llegaba el correo, había llegado una caja con la cabeza de un lechón muerto cercenada casi a atajos. En ese momento todo mundo había entrado en pánico y al presidente se le avisó en ese momento. Fue cuando se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de contratar al mejor maestro en Artes marciales para que cuidara a la más preciada adquisición de Sakura Canyon, y que mejor maestro que Ranma Saotome. En su desesperación el joven incluso llegó a ofrecerse como guardaespaldas, recordándoles que fue así como entró a la empresa y siendo él en su tiempo un digno representante de la escuela Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. La idea fue recibida como una broma, el presidente le preguntó cuántos torneos había ganado. Después de eso solo había reído con ellos la broma. Pero con una rabia creciendo violentamente en él.

¡Maldito, maldito, maldito! golpeó el colchón con frustración.

Ryoga gustaba de sumergirse en la desesperación e infelicidad rememorando los agravios e insultos que las personas le daban. Él creía que su fuerza la obtenía de esas malas experiencias. Fuerza que le daba la capacidad para poder salir invicto de cualquier adversidad. Así que mientras más lo insultaran y se burlaran, él saldría más victorioso y terrible, como un león rugiendo.

Y no sería la excepción esta vez.

Desde que la vio en las fotografías de Gosunkugi, Ryoga pensó que la chica sucumbiría fácilmente a un hombre de su posición económica y atractivo. Pero no contaba con que Akane sería más difícil de roer, era una mujer extraña y de un carácter difícil y esquivo. Había pasado ya casi un año y no había logrado nada con ella todavía, ni siquiera un simple besuqueo. Y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Pensaba en ese espectacular cuerpo desperdiciado, era una verdadera lástima, pues Akane no solamente lo rechazaba a él, rechazaba a cualquier hombre que pretendía otra cosa con ella más allá de una amistad. Eso calmaba sus alterados nervios, si Ranma llegaba a pretender algo con ella, Akane lo mandaría derecho al demonio, aun así conocía a Ranma, por algo esa intranquilidad no lo abandonaba. Ryoga se hizo un juramento en ese momento: Nadie más que él tendría a Akane Tendo. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que el cretino se quedara con Akane. Esta no. Esta era suya. Suya. No pasaría lo mismo que con Ukyo. Mataría al mismísimo Ranma Saotome de ser necesario. Él la había visto primero, él la había descubierto. Era suya.

Tomó su teléfono celular repentinamente resuelto. Marcó el teléfono de Akane, se lo sabía de memoria. Espero y espero pero después de varios tonos, saltaba el buzón. Ryoga lo intentó tres veces más y la chica nunca contestó. Resolvió dejar un mensaje en el buzón.

—Hola Akane, soy Ryoga, oye ya no te pude avisar que mañana te espera un gran día. Como ya sabían por el memo que circuló la semana pasada estamos reestructurando asuntos internos y uno de ellos es la protección personal. Yo sé que no estás de acuerdo con ello y te apoyo completamente, si gustas puedo interceder por ti con los directivos y estoy seguro que se darán cuenta que es algo innecesario…En fin la persona que te están asignando es un peleador de artes marciales no muy importante…Se llama… se llama Saotome… Ranma, mañana lo conocerás. —Silencio. —Bueeeeno creo que eso es todo. Yo estoy en mi casa por si quieres devolver la llamada para charlar más de eso o algo que necesites. Aquí estoy… y, si, eh, bueno. Nos vemos mañana.

Esperó tres horas a que Akane le devolviera la llamada pero no lo hizo. Aventó el celular contra la pared y el aparato se destrozó completamente debido a la furia con que lo lanzó. Apretó un papel que tenía en las manos y le hizo pequeñas heridas en los dedos. Volvió a alisarlo dejando una pequeña mancha de sangre y Akane le dedicó una sonrisa, vestida en un sensual traje de baño, de pie en una playa cristalina. Sabía que esa sonrisa era solo para él. Ryoga le sonrió de vuelta y bajó la mano hasta su miembro hinchado, dispuesto a saciar una vez más de aquella forma su obsesión por Akane Tendo desde que esta le había dicho por primera vez No.

 ***Aclaraciones***

 ***Este fic tendrá un tono algo oscuro, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, manejando las personalidades originales de los personajes pero llevados al límite y más realista en la medida que se pueda. Ryoga en este caso, es bastante obsesivo, fácilmente manipulable y lujurioso. Lo siento para los fans de Ryoga, pero esto apenas comienza y veremos que hay mucho más.**

 ***Sakura Canyon. Obviamente tomé como base el nombre original de la productora de la banda sonora de Ranma para darle nombre a la empresa discográfica. Espero no estar infringiendo ninguna ley.**

 ***El grupo original, CoCo, si tuvo una miembro que salió de la agrupación. Y pensaron remplazarla haciendo audiciones entre sus fans como en el fic, pero nunca lo hicieron.**

 ***Muchas gracias a las que me han comentado hasta ahorita.**

 **Andi Saotome Tendo, (** _Mi intención es actualizar cada semana, es mi meta. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo._ **)**

 **Esmeralda Saotome (** _Muchas gracias, estoy tratando de escribir el fic que me gustaría leer. ¡Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado!_ **)**

 **Akane Kun** _(¡Gracias! Trataré de actualizar cada semana, espero lograrlo._ **)**

 **Haruri Saotome (** _¡Ya sabemos un poco más las intenciones de Ryoga, y no son lindas! Espero este capítulo te haya agradado_ **)**

 **Flynnchan** _ **(¡**_ _Gracias! Estoy tratando de escribir el fic que como fan me gustaría leer, ¡espero este capítulo te haya gustado!_ **)**

 **¡Son las mejores!**

 **¡Nos vemos para la próxima**

 **S.R**


	3. DoCo Third

DoCo*

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

 _ **Doco Third**_

 _ **Omide ga Ippa –Llena de Recuerdos**_

* * *

Akane colgó el teléfono con un suspiro. Hablar con su papá era cada vez más difícil, nunca fue buena para mentir y su padre la conocía, a veces, mejor que ella misma y sabía que no todo iba tan bien como la alegre voz de su hija quería hacerle creer. No por nada habían pasado todas esas excursiones y viajes de entrenamiento ellos dos solos, practicando artes marciales. Cada que podían se escapaban a la montaña. Fácilmente podían pasar una semana perdidos entre riscos, acantilados y árboles. Desde que tenía memoria su padre la llevaba a esos viajes de entrenamiento.

Sentada en su cama, se tomó la cabeza entre las manos en un gesto de fastidio y desesperación. Como odiaba estar en este lugar, como detestaba a toda esta gente. Pero no podía hacer nada para escapar, se encontraba atada le gustara o no.

Se dejó caer sobre sus almohadones con los brazos en cruz mientras dejaba escapar aire inflando sus mejillas, un hábito que tenía desde niña y no se había podido deshacer de él. Bueno, pensó levantándose de la cama con una kip up, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo y dejarse arrastrar por la depresión nunca le traía nada bueno, así que hizo lo que sabía que la haría sentir mejor: ir a correr.

Akane vivía en un edificio nada lujoso, realmente era un multifamiliar para clase media alta. Solo su productor, Ryoga Hibiki, sabìa exatamente donde vivia, sus compañeras tenìan una ligera nociòn pero no conocian el lugar exacto. Akane lo preferia asì. Aùn asì no podían dar crédito a que prefiriera vivir en una zona como esa a un lujoso pent-house o una enorme residencia. Akane se encogía de hombros y no se molestaba en dar explicaciones, cuando le preguntaban el motivo; había aprendido a la mala que la gente siempre parecía saber lo que mejor le convenía a ella.

La vida de Akane era tan complicada que ahora, solo para ir a correr, necesitaba media hora previa de preparación. Por suerte en la preparatoria su mejor amigo, un chico travestido con una habilidad asombrosa para convertirse en lo que él quisiera, incluso un buzón de correos, le había enseñado el arte del disfraz.

Akane sonrió al recordar a Tsubasa Kurenai. El chico había llegado a su preparatoria a dos meses de iniciado su primer año en Furinkan. Inmediatamente ella y Akane congeniaron. Tsubasa se presentaba ante el mundo como una chica de pelo largo y castaño, muy femenina, tanto que Akane a veces se preguntaba como un hombre podía ser más femenino que ella. Suponía que al haber sido criada solo por su padre y encima de todo en el arte del ataque, no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades para desarrollar su lado femenino. El único rasgo de femineidad del que ella estaba orgullosa era su cabello, largo y oscuro. De pequeña siempre lo tuvo corto, pues su padre demostró su poca habilidad para lograr que la niña tuviera dos colitas simétricas, para él hacer una trenza equivalía a ganarle al más absoluto maestro de la escuela Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū, el anciano Happosai, en una pelea. Así que el señor Tendo había resuelto cortarle el pelo.

Pero un día cuando tenía doce años, estaba viendo las fotos familiares y descubrió que su mamá había tenido pelo largo. Al verse al espejo y por primera vez ser consciente de su apariencia, la niña se dio cuenta de que era la viva imagen de su mamá. Eso la puso muy feliz. A partir de ese momento Akane trató de emular la ropa que su mamá usaba en las fotografías que había de ella y comenzó a dejarse crecer el cabello. El señor Tendo vio este cambio y supo que su hija estaba dejando la niñez. Sin embargo el cambio no se dio de la noche a la mañana y tampoco Akane abandonó su antiguo yo. Se podría decir que una nueva Akane estaba naciendo. Una que podía ser condenadamente femenina cuando quería pero que amaba comportarse libre y sin restricciones

No supo que Tsubasa en realidad era hombre hasta que medio año después de su llegada se lo confesó. Al principio Akane lo tomó bastante mal, creía que el chico había actuado con alevosía traicionándola y tomado ventaja de su ingenuidad, pues muchas veces Tsubasa la vio en paños menores. También le recriminó que hubiera esperado tanto tiempo para contárselo. Pero Tsubasa, con una madurez y sabiduría impropia de su edad, le explicó que siendo su secreto más íntimo no podía decírselo a alguien hasta que estuviera cien por ciento seguro que esa persona no la iba a traicionar.

Tsubasa se esperaba una reacción como la que ella tuvo, agravada por la creciente animadversión que empezaba a profesar hacia los hombres, pues los chicos de la preparatoria se habían dado cuenta que Akane Tendo se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer hermosa, y comenzaron a acosarla a todas horas. Así que le dio tiempo para que la chica lo asimilara y hasta que entendiera que aunque había nacido varón era mujer en alma. Su relación mejoró muchísimo a partir de ello. Se volvieron inseparables. En una de tantas pijamadas que tuvieron, imaginaron un lugar que podía darte la habilidad de transformarte en cualquier otra cosa, como un animal.

Llegaron a la conclusión que ese lugar tendría que estar en china, pues solo de ahí podría venir algo tan místico. Tsubasa indudablemente y sin pensarlo un segundo dijo que él se trasformaría en mujer. Akane que en ese momento se encontraba acosada por sus compañeros de escuela, peleando con ellos todas las mañanas, estaba harta de los hombres, quería transformarse en uno para que la dejaran en paz.

Fue cuando a su amiga se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea: Ya que no podían usar algo como agua mágica para transformase en lo que quisieran, transformaría a Akane en un chico cuando ella quisiera con el arte del disfraz. Se convirtió en el proyecto de ciencia de la chica-chico. Cuando Tsubsa terminó con ella Akane tenía la apariencia de un adolescente pequeño que apenas podía pasar por estudiante de primero de prepa. La chica se vio al espejo sin poder creerlo. A su lado Tsubasa disfrazada de cepillo miraba orgullosa su trabajo. Decidieron probar al día siguiente su experimento. Tsubasa pasó por ella al Dojo muy temprano por la mañana y la ayudó a convertirse en chico. Akane iba temblando camino a la escuela. Se separaron antes de llegar pues todo mundo sabía que donde estaba Tsubasa estaba Akane.

Nadie de la panda de desquiciados que quería vencerla se fijó en el pequeño adolescente que cruzó la verja como si fuera el primer día de escuela, a pesar de que el año escolar estaba avanzado. Tsubasa no cabía de felicidad, la prueba había sido superada. Desde ese entonces, Akane ya no tuvo que volver a pelear en las mañanas. Nadie sabía por dónde entraba Akane Tendo a la escuela sin que alguien la viera. Vigilaron todas las entradas y salidas posibles pero nunca pudieron resolver el misterio. La realidad era que cuando Akane entraba a la escuela se dirigía a un pequeñísimo almacén que casi nadie usaba y estaba repleto de cachivaches. Tsubasa la esperaba ahí, le ayudaba a quitarse el disfraz y tranquilamente entraban al edificio principal por una puerta trasera.

Akane no lo sabía, pero aún ahora en la escuela Furinkan los alumnos seguían haciendo conjeturas sobre el misterio de Akane Tendo, algunas teorías, una más rimbombantes que otras, pensaban que Akane vivía a escondidas dentro de la escuela.

Poco después quedó finalmente olvidado el asunto de pelear en la mañana por una cita con Akane cuando todo mundo se enteró que había sido prometida en matrimonio con Shinosuke Furamoto. Hubo un pequeño revuelo de inconformes pero en general la tranquilidad de Akane creció bastante gracias a Shinnosuke.

Ella tenía dieciseis años el día que su padre le transmitió la decisión de que se casaría con un desconocido para preservar el destino de la escuela de estilo libre, Akane lloró, gritó y pataleó. No había tenido un acceso de furia como ese en mucho tiempo. Destrozó la mesa de un puñetazo, todo ladrillo que se cruzaba por su camino terminaba pulverizado. El señor Tendo tuvo miedo. El día que Shinnosuke y Akane se conocieron estuvo fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo. Shinnosuke y su abuelo vivían en la región de Ryugenzawa, una zona de bosque húmedo que según se decía estaba lleno de animales críptidos. Según lo poco que le había contado su padre por la correspondencia que había sostenido con su abuelo, Shinnosuke entrenaba peleando con esos animales, lo cual lo había vuelto muy astuto y buen peleador. Eso a Akane le importaba poco, cuando llegara el tal Shinnosuke se daría cuenta que si esperaba algo de ella estaba muy equivocado.

Lo recibió con su Keikogi más especial, el que usaba para combates importantes, y con el aura de pelea más grande que su padre le había sentido. Muy en el fondo su padre se sintió orgulloso que su niña pudiera tener esa aura tan poderosa, aunque eso significara despedirse de los sucesores del arte del combate.

Sin embargo y para sorpresa del señor Tendo, no fue tan desastroso como se imaginó, ni como pensó que le profetizaban sus sueños de esa semana, que se habían encargado de atormentarlo cada noche. Después de su pesadilla diaria, despertaba hecho un mar de lágrimas lamentándose de su suerte. El señor Tendo esa semana solo durmió cuatro horas al día.

Shinnosuke resultó ser tres años mayor que Akane y un chico tranquilo, poco expresivo y parco de palabras; un aura de paz y tranquilidad emanaban de él. Era totalmente lo opuesto a Akane. Resistió estoicamente todos los embates de su prometida, puya tras puya Shinnosuke solo la veía tranquilamente y le sonreía a tal grado que Akane empezó a sentirse boba y como una niña consentida, incluso estuvo segura que se sonrojó en algún momento con una de esas sonrisas al darse cuenta de su infantil actitud. Aun así no dio su brazo a torcer. Se marchó de la salita de té con paso digno a su habitación y no volvió a salir. El señor Tendo, al no ver sangre, muebles destruidos y más lágrimas de por medio concluyó que había sido todo un éxito la presentación.

Los tres hombres siguieron departiendo, los mayores contando anécdotas al más joven toda la tarde. Al acercarse el final de la visita, Soun expresó su deseo de que los invitados se quedaran como huéspedes en su casa pero estos declinaron amablemente la invitación, pues no querían ser abusivos, ni una carga para ellos, aduciendo sobre todo que Shinnosuke se encontraba en entrenamiento. Tenía intención de presentarse en el próximo torneo nacional que se llevaría a cabo en medio año, estaba muy comprometido y no podía distraerse. El señor Tendo se emocionó hasta las lágrimas, bendijo al muchacho y agradeció a los dioses por traerlo a su familia. Y aunque la tradición dictaba que durante periodo de entrenamiento estaba prohibido todo tipo de relaciones que sacaran de concentración al artista marcial, los patriarcas opinaban que esa práctica estaba en desuso y que un día de descanso y esparcimiento para el muchacho no afectaría su desempeño en nada. Sobra decir que ambos adultos estaban más que deseosos de que sus dos escuelas quedaran unidas lo más pronto posible.

Así que nieto y abuelo se marcharon con la promesa de regresar, las citas para los jóvenes quedaron fechadas para todos los domingos. Nada más subir al tren que los llevaría a casa el abuelo quedó profundamente dormido. Shinnosuke se alegró pues no quería compartir sus pensamientos aún, había quedado gratamente impresionado por la belleza de la joven. Entendía que su comportamiento era resultado del compromiso impuesto, pero presentía que era una chica que valía la pena el esfuerzo. El mismo había estado en desacuerdo cuando su abuelo le comunicó la decisión de su compromiso, pero pensó que no tenía nada que perder con averiguar cómo era la chica. Ella era inconsciente de su encanto, pretendía parecer alguien de temer pero su ceño fruncido solo la hacía ver más adorable de lo que era. Esperó con ansias el siguiente domingo.

No hace falta decir que las primeras citas fueron desastrosas. El segundo y tercer domingo de su visita Akane se encerró en su habitación. Su padre lloró, suplicó y amenazó pero la chica montada en sus cuatro se negó en redondo a asomar siquiera la nariz. Shinnosuke se sintió un poco desilusionado al no ver a su prometida pero por su carácter tranquilo y paciente, no le importaba esperar a que ella estuviera lista. Hizo todo lo posible para impedir que el señor Tendo siguiera disculpándose en nombre de su hija y de él. Soun Tendo los vio partir seguro que no volvería a ver al muchacho. Para su sorpresa llegó la confirmación de la cita del próximo domingo así que el Señor Tendo, haciendo todo uso de autoridad sobre Akane tuvo la conversación más seria que había tenido con ella en su vida.

—Akane, hija, estoy muy decepcionado de ti.

Akane no contestó.

—Sabes muy bien que todo lo que hago es para tu beneficio.

Akane bufó.

— ¡Es necesario preservar el futuro de la escuela y lo sabes!

Akane rodó los ojos.

Soun Tendo hundió los hombros, sabía que no llegaría a nada con su hija hablándole de lo mismo, así que recurrió a su último recurso. Era un golpe bajo y lo sabía pero estaba desesperado.

—Siento mucho que tengas a un padre como yo Akane. —Le dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Akane cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza con aire despectivo. No iba a caer en las trampas de su padre.

—Sé que mis razones no son válidas para ti, pero te aseguro que tienen una buena razón de ser. Nunca te he contado esto pero criarte fue la cosa más difícil que he tenido que hacer.

Akane abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a su padre.

—Cuando tu madre nos dejó no supe que hacer, mi mundo se vino abajo. Tú, tan pequeña e indefensa y yo solo era un artista marcial que no sabía nada de niños. Fueron momentos muy difíciles para mí.

Akane se mordió el labio, nunca había visto a su papá con esa actitud y para ser honesta nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que había significado para su padre criarla completamente solo. Sintió un ramalazo de culpabilidad.

—Pero doy gracias al cielo que los dioses me bendijeron con una hija tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

—Papá. —Dijo Akane tomando la mano de su padre con actitud amorosa.

—Yo le prometí a tu madre en su lecho de muerte que te cuidaría y solo te daría lo mejor hija. Se lo sigo prometiendo cada año que visitamos su tumba. —Padre e hija cruzaron mirada, los ojos de Soun ya nublados de lágrimas sinceras. Akane al ver a su padre llorar honestamente sintió que algo se partía dentro de ella.

—Papá…

—me estoy haciendo viejo Akane, los alumnos cada vez son menos y si seguimos a este ritmo no sé cómo podremos salir adelante.

—Yo puedo…

—Hija, sé que tú puedes hacerte cargo del Dojo perfectamente, pero créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada más hermoso que tener una pareja que te apoya incondicionalmente, que daría lo que fuera por ti, que te protegería con su vida. Alguien a quien tú le tengas toda tu confianza y vele por ti en las buenas y las malas, que esté a tu lado, que te considere lo más importante en su vida. Que comparta tus gustos y aficiones, que se interese en lo que a ti te interesa. Eso teníamos tu madre y yo, ella lo era todo para mí y yo lo era para tu madre. Los dioses me la arrebataron muy pronto, pero me dieron un regalo en ti querida hija. Y quiero para ti una pareja en la que te puedas apoyar en los malos tiempos.

Akane bajó los ojos llorando.

—No quiero que estés sola con la pesada carga de mantener el Dojo. Nunca me perdonaría si algo me llega a pasar y te dejo completamente desamparada. Por eso es que hice lo que hice. Pero entiendo también que es tu decisión y eres libre de elegir a la pareja que tú escojas. Así que por eso te pido un año, solo un año de tu vida. Trata a Shinnosuke, dale una oportunidad como amigo y verás que es un excelente muchacho, honesto, noble, caballeroso y respetuoso.

Después de estas palabras el señor Tendo calló y espero con ansiedad la respuesta de su hija. Lo que había comenzado como un chantaje emocional al final había sido una confesión de su corazón.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos. Akane procesando lo que acaba de oír y Soun orgulloso de sí mismo por esa honesta confesión.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Akane muy despacio ocultando su cara con su flequillo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó su padre sin creer lo que oía.

—Que le daré una oportunidad a Shinnosuke papá.

— ¡Akane no sabes que feliz me haces hija! —Akane fue estrujada por su padre, al tiempo que empezaba a llorar a mares en su hombro.

—Solo un año papa.

— ¿Qué? —Volvió a preguntar.

Akane bufó y se separó de él viéndolo molesta.

—Solo un año papá, tú mismo lo dijiste. Si en un año las cosas entre Shinnosuke y yo no salen bien. Prométeme que te olvidaras de volver a comprometerme.

—Pero Akane, hija… —Soun comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

— ¡Papá prométemelo!

Soun bajo su cabeza, derrotado.

—De acuerdo lo prometo.

—Bien. —Akane se levantó de la mesa dejando a su cabizbajo padre.

—Ah, y no vas a poder volver a utilizar a mamá en tus argumentos contra mí. —Le dijo cuando ya estaba saliendo de la estancia en un tono que no admitía réplica.

— ¡Lo dije desde el fondo de mi corazón! —Gritó su padre dramáticamente unos segundos después.

Akane sonrió mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación.

Ese domingo Shinnosuke llegó solo sin su abuelo. Akane ya lo esperaba arreglada, Soun los despidió con lágrimas en los ojos y Akane quiso que se la tragara la tierra. ¿Pues qué se pensaba su padre que iban a hacer ella y Shinnosuke?

Sobra decir que Shinnosuke estaba bastante impresionado por el repentino cambio de la chica, el esperaba solo ver de ella su nombre en la puerta de su habitación como las veces pasadas. Nunca se esperó encontrarse a Akane tan bonita y amable.

—Bueno. —Dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio, bastante nerviosa mientras comían un helado y caminaban por las calles del área comercial de Nerima. —Yo quisiera pedirte disculpas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque me porté muy mal contigo la otra vez. —Le dijo escondiendo la cabeza tras su pequeño su barquillo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Yo te entiendo. —Shinnosuke trató de no sonreír al ver la cara tan roja de Akane. Le agradaba ser él el causante de su sonrojo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro.

—Es que me tomó por sorpresa todo esto del compromiso y... —Trató de explicarse completamente nerviosa.

—Akane, —La interrumpió. —Yo quisiera que te olvidaras del compromiso y empezar de nuevo. Me gustaría ser tu amigo.

Akane lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, no se había percatado que Shinnosuke era bastante alto.

—Amigos… —Repitió la chica.

—Claro, solo si tú quieres. —Respondió él, cambiando de pie algo nervioso.

—Me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga Shinnosuke. —Le dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

Shinnosuke asintió satisfecho.

— ¿Quieres mi cereza? —Le preguntó pues la de ella fue lo primero que desapareció.

— ¡Claro! —Respondió entusiasmada.

Ser amiga de Shinnosuke estaba muy bien, pensó Akane esa noche, ya acostada. Para su sorpresa había disfrutado agradablemente la compañía del muchacho. Su padre tenía razón, era gentil, caballeroso y atento… Y guapo, pensó sonrojandose y tapándose media cara con las colchas. Le agradaba que fuera alto y que al cruzar la calle el pusiera sus dedos, solo sus dedos en su cintura en un gesto de protección. Se moria por contarle todo a Tsubasa.

Las citas con Shinnosuke continuaron tan bien como la primera, iban al cine, al parque, al lago. Y de repente, sin darse cuenta, Akane se econtró planeando donde irian la siguiente cita y esperando con ansias el domingo. Tenía la impresión de que Shinnosuke y ella estaba dejando paulativamente de ser amigos. Muchas veces notaba que Shinnosuke la veia cuando creía que ella no le estaba poniendo atención y tenía que controlarse para no ponerse colorada. Le gustaba mucho la atención que despertaba en el muchacho. Un día fueron a una exhibición de artes marciales, una muchedumbre rodeaba un cuadro de 5x5 de tatamis. Shinnosuke tomó muy emocionado la mano de Akane y la condujo en medio de toda esa gente. Era la primera vez que Shinnosuke la tomaba de la mano y el corazón de Akane se desbocó. Shinnosuke no volvió a soltar su mano esa tarde. Emocionados veian las diferentes técnicas, comentaban y se asombraban. Fue entonces cuando Akane recordó las palabras de Shoun sobre tener una pareja que compartiera sus intereses, no recordaba otro día más feliz que ese.

Los meses pasaron y se acercaba el torneo en el que Shinnosuke iba a participar. Su amigo/novio/ prometido no hablaba de otra cosa y Akane compartía su emoción, le preguntaba a su padre de las reglas, el numero de peleas, las posibilidades de Shinnosuke. Soun no cabía en sí de felicidad, su pequeña se estaba enamorando y era feliz.

Un domingo, cuando faltaba exactamente un mes para el torneo, Shinnosuke le dijo a Akane que tendría que prepararse más fuerte y entrenar todos los días sin excepción y eso implicaba que no iria a verla todo ese mes. Akane no pudo ocultar su decepción pero lo entendía. Shinnosuke le preguntó si no le molestaría que se quedara a dormir en su casa, pues quería quedarse más tiempo con ella ese último día. Akane no ocultó su alegría.

Esa noche vieron la tele juntos e incluso Shinnosuke jugó una partida de Shoggi con Soun, mientras Akane los miraba atentamente. Despues de 20 minutos Soun se declaró vencedor con una carcajada. Sin embargo estaba segura que Shinnosuke lo dejó ganar, pues en un par de jugadas en las que su padre había movido las fichas torpemente Shinnosuke estuvo a punto de hacer un movimiento de jake pero no lo hizo. Akane le sonrió al chico y tuvo una idea; practicamente arrastró al muchacho hacia el dojo y comenzaron a practicar un rato juntos. Tenía mucho tiempo que la chica se preguntaba como seria entrenar junto con Shinnosuke, verlo y saber como era él en concentración cuando ejercitaba y que él viera que ella tambien amaba el arte del ataque. Akane miraba arrobada los movimientos de su prometido, las katas que a ella se le dificultaban el las realizaba al a perfección, su rostro serio, sus ojos concentrados, sus patadas certeras y sus puños fuertes. La chica sintió un calor que nunca había sentido antes, no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo de su prometido. Fue en ese momento cuando Akane se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Shinnosuke. La certeza la golpeó y la mareó. Tuvo que poner las manos en la duela pues se sintió debil de repente. En un segundo Shinnosuke estuvo a su lado preguntandole muy preocupado que le sucedia. Akane solo miró, nunca habian esta tan cerca, podía oler el aroma varonil de su prometido, sus manos grandes y fuertes, sus labios delgados pero masculinos. ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta? ¿Desde cuando estaba enamorada?

Su padre los llamó para cenar rompiendo la tensión del momento. Shinnosuke ayudó a Akane a levantarse pero no quitó las manos de sus brazos. Con sus dedos pulgares frotó la piel de la chica sobre la aspera tela de su keikogi en una suave caricia. Akane se quedó sin respiración y en un ataque de pánico salió huyendo. Antes de cenar se bañó y despues de ella Shinnosuke. Mientras comian Akane podía sentir todavía aquella suave caricia en sus brazos, lo sentía como si todavia Shinnosuke lo estuviera haciendo. Varias veces su mirada se cruzó pero la chica no era capaz de sostenersela. Cerca de las Diez de la noche Soun anunció que se iria a la cama, no sin antes darle una ligera plática a Shinnosuke sobre como se tenía que comportar con su hija. Akane enrojecio de los pies a la cabeza y le enseñó la habitación de huespedes a Shinnosuke, antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada la jovencita cerró la puerta y salió corriendo hacia su propio cuarto.

Akane vió su reloj y eran las 2 de la mañana, solo podía pensar que Shinnosuke estaba dos cuartos más allá del suyo. Media hora despues se dió por vencida y bajó a la cocina por un vaso de leche caliente que esperaba le ayudara a dormir. Akane venía de regreso en las escaleras con el vaso humeante en la mano, estuvo a punto de caer cuando choco contra algo. Era Shinnosuke que iba a su vez, por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Estuvieron varios minutos en las escaleras sin saber que hacer o que decir, en un ataque de pánico, la chica le pregunto si no queria ir al balcón a platicar. Shinnosuke sin despegar la vista de ella asintió con la cabeza.

Fuera hacia una ligera brisa de verano, estuvieron un rato sin decir palabra nuevamente. Akane se moria de los nervios preguntándose por que demonios le habia pedido que salieran. Miró de reojo a Shinnosuke y se dio cuenta que este no le despagaba la vista. Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió su espina.

—¿Tienes frió? — le preguntó el muchacho y sin darle tiempo a terminar le puso sobre los hombros la ligera yukata azul que usaba.

Se acercó a ella y de nuevo dejó sus manos sobres sus brazos. Akane se estaba muriendo, lo veía totalmente sonrojada.

—Akane, ¿me tienes miedo? — Esa pregunta la sorprendió y dio un ligero respingo.

— ¡Claro que no! —Respondió con sentimiento. —Es que yo… Tú…

—Me gustas mucho.

La chica se echó a temblar de nuevo, no podía creer lo que oía, se sintió feliz, pero al mismo tiempo no supo cómo reaccionar. Su novio hizo el abrazo a un más fuerte y la acercó unos centímetros a su cuerpo.

— ¿Te puedo dar un beso?

La chica asintió lentamente sin poder despegar sus ojos de los de su prometido.

Su primer beso fue torpe, casto, y suave.

Cuando se separaron Shinnosuke sonrió.

— ¿Eso significa que me aceptas como prometido? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé. Creo que me lo pensaré un poco más—Dijo Akane sonriendo poniéndose el dedo sobre la barbilla. — Si, Shinnosuke, te acepto como prometido.

Shinnosuke sonrió feliz. Después de eso se fueron a dormir cada quien por su lado. El vaso de leche quedó olvidado en el suelo del balcón.

Al día siguiente, lunes, Shinnosuke acompañó a su novia a la escuela. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Akane no llegaba a la escuela disfrazada de chico. Su prometido la tomó de la mano y no la soltó. Conforme iban llegando y se encontraban a alumnos de Furinkan que les daban miradas curiosas pero a Akane no le importaba, estaba exultante. El cuchicheo iba de boca en boca y cuando llegaron a la verja principal de la escuela, buena parte del alumnado estaba en el patio, curiosos de ver al prometido de Akane Tendo. Ella estaba orgullosa de Shinnosuke, tan alto, tan fuerte.

—Te prometo que ganaré el torneo Akane. —Le dijo su novio, al parecer ajeno a toda la conmoción que estaba desatando con su presencia en la escuela.

—Lo sé. Te voy a extrañar. —Suspiró.

—No tienes idea de cuánto ya lo hago yo.

La campana de entrada sonó. En un momento cerrarían la reja.

—Me tengo que ir.

Por toda respuesta Shinnosuke la abrazo y toda la escuela contuvo la respiración, por aquí y por allá se oía a alguien llorando.

— ¿Te puedo besar?

—No tienes que pedir permiso.

Shinnosuke se agacho y Akane se puso de puntillas, el chico rodeó su cintura ansiosamente y ella se colgó de su cuello. Quería llevarse el recuerdo del sabor de Akane durante todo ese mes que la iba extrañar con locura.

En todo el día no se habló de otra cosa que del apuesto prometido de Akane Tendo y del ardiente beso que habían compartido. En otras ocasiones eso a Akane la hubiera sacado de quicio pero estaba en su burbuja personal de felicidad así que le importó muy poco lo que dijeran de ella.

Y desde ese momento los que aún no se resignaban a darse por vencidos con Akane lo dejaron estar. La chica no tuvo que volver a entrar disfrazada a la escuela.

El mes que estuvo separada de su prometido mientras este entrenaba para el torneo pasó rápidamente para alegría de la jovencita y…

Akane sacudió su cabeza, negándose a seguir escarbando en sus recuerdos. Llegó exhausta a su apartamento. Checó la aplicación de su celular que usaba para medir cuanto corría y le mostró que había corrido 15 kilómetros en 1:12 hrs. Torció el gesto desilusionada pues no era su mejor tiempo, había estado más pendiente de sus recuerdos que de mejorar su carrera. Se deshizo de las vendas que apretaban su pecho, la mascarilla para la cara, la gorra que ocultaba su pelo y las ropas de varón. Miró el pequeño reloj de su sala, todavía no eran ni las 9 de la noche. Así que se puso su viejo keikogi y comenzó a hacer katas en la habitación vacía que usaba especialmente para que pudiera practicar. La había tapizado de tatamis de plástico, ya que le habían prohibido poner duela, y había colocado también unos enormes espejos a lo largo de toda una pared para que pudiera observar su técnica. Una de las razones por las que se decidió a vivir en ese edificio era por el tamaño de los departamentos. Eran extrañamente grandes para una ciudad tan urbanizada y compacta en viviendas como lo era Tokio. Estuvo practicando más de una hora y finalmente al dar una patada sus muslos hipertrofiados no pudieron soportar más y cayó al suelo. Respiraba trabajosamente, le costó un montón de tiempo poder regular su ritmo cardiaco. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor trató de levantarse pero sus muslos ya no podían sostenerla más y temblando fue al cuarto de baño. Llenó la bañera y al introducirse sintió como su cuerpo le agradecía el calor.

Cuando salió del baño pasaban de las once de la noche. Se sirvió un enorme tazón de cereales y los comió lentamente viendo la televisión sin ponerle en realidad atención, sus pensamientos seguían en el pasado. A las doce de la mañana apagó la televisión y fue a lavarse los dientes, mientras lo hacía se percató que tenía un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Era de Ryoga, tenía más de tres horas que lo había dejado. Con un ligerísimo gesto de desagrado del que ni ella misma se dio cuenta pulsó para escucharlo.

Tuvo que repetir varias veces el mensaje para poder asimilarlo y dar crédito a lo que oía.

"… _es un peleador de artes marciales no muy importante… se llama… se llama Saotome… Ranma, mañana lo conocerás…Bueeeeno creo que eso es todo. Yo estoy en mi casa por si quieres devolver la llamada para charlar más de eso o algo que necesites…"_

"… _se llama… se llama Saotome… Ranma, mañana lo conocerás…"_

"… _mañana lo conocerás…"_

Akane sintió que una antigua furia dormida volvía a ella tan avasalladora como él día que la sintió por primera vez. Ranma Saotome. El hombre que más odiaba en esta vida. El hombre que le había quitado la felicidad.

El hombre que había acabado con su prometido.

 _ **Doco Third**_

 _ **Omide ga Ippa –Llena de Recuerdos**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues, la trama se complica. Esto no se va a ser tan fácil para todos, veremos qué pasa. Lo que me gusta de escribir es que la historia a veces se cuenta sola, yo pude haber imaginado un escenario diferente, pero esta se retuerce, se rebela y gira hacia otro lado que no tenía previsto. Es chido porque me sorprende incluso a mí, como si la estuviera leyendo en ese momento. Ojalá ustedes se emocionen como yo lo hice al escribirla. Los recuerdos de Akane de lo que paso entre Shinnosuke y Ranma lo podremos ver mucho más adelante en la historia. En el siguiente capítulo nuestros protagonistas por fin se conocerán ¿Qué pasará?**_

 _ **Bueno sin más, Agradecimientos:**_

 _ **Haruri Saotome: Todavía no se conocen, perdón U_U, pero juro que en el próximo lo harán. Era necesario este punto de vista de Akane para presentar el otro conflicto (más importante) de la historia. ¡Espero te haya gustado!**_

 _ **Caro: Gracias por tus palabras…todavía falta mucho para rebelar ese dato, ¡ya veremos ya veremos!**_

 _ **Llek BM: Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado. Todavía falta para averiguar quién está detrás de esos mensajes. ¡Gracias por tus palabras!**_

 _ **Esmeralda Saotome: ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras! No sabes cómo me animan a seguir escribiendo y poder darles una historia digna de leer. Si, trataré de actualizar cada semana pero ya sabes: La vida es un trol. Espero poder adelantar ahorita que el año está empezando y todo está tranquilo para no atrasarme mucho si es que pasa algo que me quite el tiempo.**_

 _ **FlynnChan: Que puedo decir, me gusta el drama. El primer "No" si lo veremos, pero más adelante, cuando Akane nos cuente que fue lo que pasó con Shinnosuke. A mí también me cae bien Ryoga…si no me pongo a pensar en lo que hace para estar cerca de Akane (p-chan) :P muy por encima si se le ven esos rasgos en el manga y el anime, pero esos prefiero disfrutarlos y reír cada vez que los veo. (Sí, me sigo riendo con el Manga como niña). ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero este capítulo te haya gustado también! ¡Te leo!**_

 _ **Aliss: ¡Muchas gracias Aliss, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado!**_

 _ **Akane-Kun19: Si, Ryoga salió todo un loquillo. Veremos qué pasa más delante con él. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!**_

 _ **Andy-Saotome-Tendo: En el próximo ya nos pondremos al corriente con la historia. Era necesario este flashback y el capítulo de Ryoga para poner en contexto todo. ¡Espero haya sido de tu agrado!**_

 _ **Cuco chan: ¡Gracias, y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado!**_

 _ **Luna Glow: ¡Gracias! Espero este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Te leo!**_

 _ **Lucyluok: ¡El próximo es el señalado, ya pronto se conocerán! ¡Te leo!**_

 _ **Hana Note: ¡Hola! Me da gusto que te agrade mi historia, trataré de actualizar cada semana si es que la vida lo permite. ¡Te leo!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!**_

 _ **S. R**_


	4. Doco Fourth

**DoCo***

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

 **Doco** **Fou** **rth**

 ** _Fukuzatsu-na Ryouomoi_ – _Dos pensamientos compuestos._ **

* * *

Ranma caminaba en el enrevesado laberinto que suponía para él las oficinas de Sakura Canyon. Buscaba la sala de juntas en donde se habría de reunir con Ryoga y otros directivos de la empresa para firmar su contrato y conocer a la chiquilla que tenía que cuidar. No entendía como Ryoga se sentía tan a gusto entre tantas paredes de concreto, pasillos oscuros, y clima artificial, el con cinco minutos dentro no veía la hora de salir. Cuando eran más jóvenes nunca estaban en un solo lugar, siempre iban de aquí para allá, entrenando y buscando nuevos retos. Incluso habían ido a China a entrenar ellos solos, sin nada más que las mochilas de viaje a las espaldas y ni un solo yen en los bolsillos; llegaron al continente a base de fuerza de voluntad y nado.

Extrañaba mucho esos días con Ryoga, solo ellos dos, sus puyas, sus charlas, su camaradería. Ninguno de los dos tenia hermanos así que para Ranma, Ryoga era su hermano, no solo su amigo. Era su familia. Entendía que con la adultez, era inevitable que todo cambiara y que nada fuera como en esos alegres días de adolescencia. Pero había algo más, a parte de la preocupación de pagar la renta y comer todos los días, que molestaba a Ryoga de un tiempo para acá, lo conocía demasiado bien y era demasiado perspicaz para no notarlo. Estaba demasiado cambiado. El joven estaba preocupado por eso, sabía del carácter obsesivo y rencoroso de Ryoga y su tendencia a exagerar y dramatizar las cosas; si no le ponía un alto iba a hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pensó haciendo una mueca.

A la conclusión que el artista marcial llegó en ese momento tras unos instantes de meditación es que lo que Ryoga necesitaba era una mujer. Trató de hacer memoria quien había sido su última novia, pero no podía recordarlo. Solo recordaba que hace un año aproximadamente tomaban una cerveza en un bar y Ryoga le habló de una chica, no recordaba que hubiera mencionado su nombre, pero habló de ella demasiado entusiasmado, demasiado, pensó Ranma, como para que las cosas salieran bien. Él se había limitado a observarlo y tomar cerveza mientras Ryoga se la había pasado hablando de esa chica. Se sintió un poco mal por no haberse interesado en la vida personal de su amigo, nunca le preguntó qué había pasado con ella. Pero estaba dispuesto a redimirse, esta noche Ryoga y él se emborracharían como nunca lo habían hecho. Lo arrastraría al bar más cercano de ser necesario.

Diez minutos después estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Llevaba quince minutos caminando de pasillo en pasillo siguiendo las direcciones de Ryoga para llegar a la sala de juntas y parecía que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de llegar. Estaba a punto de gritar de frustración al dar vuelta en un pasillo sin salida cuando la cabeza de Ryoga se asomó unos metros adelante a su izquierda.

— ¡Eh, Ranma aquí! —Le llamó con una sonrisa, agitando la mano.

Ranma rodó los ojos viendo el mapa de Ryoga que le marcaba tres vueltas más en unos pasillos invisibles para llegar al lugar. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para complicar tanto las cosas?

Con un movimiento de cabeza, le hizo saber que lo había escuchado y haciendo bola el papel lo tiró de cualquier manera en una papelera.

—Ey. —Dijo a modo de saludo entrando a la sala de juntas, sin formalidades.

—Llegas a tiempo, el Presidente todavía no llega. Me temo que solo estará con nosotros muy poco tiempo y se irá. Lo demás lo trataremos nosotros. —Le dijo mientras se afanaba a repasar y acomodar unas hojas de papel que tenía regadas sobre la enorme mesa de cristal transparente, las iba acomodando enfrente de cada silla a modo que cada persona que ocupara el asiento tuviera su propio juego de hojas.

—Por mí no hay problema. —Le contestó sin mostrar emoción. Le molestaba que Ryoga hablara de Watsuki, como si fuera un dios. Solo era un hombre rico, muy rico de hecho, pero nada más. Ranma examinó la habitación con un rápido vistazo y se acercó al ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared, en él se observaba gran parte de la ciudad bulliciosa y llena de vida

— ¿Cómo está tu madre? —Le preguntó Ryoga detrás de él tras unos segundos de silencio.

Ranma volteó y se dejó caer en una de las sillas, mientras Ryoga seguía jugando con sus papeles.

—Bien, igual, supongo. Los médicos dicen que está estable. Aún sigue recuperándose de la cirugía.

—Me alegra escucharlo.

—Por cierto, gracias por las flores. A mi madre le encantaron.

—Ni lo menciones. —Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. —Para mí es un placer.

Ryoga alzó la cara por primera vez, Ranma pudo notar que tenía ojeras.

—Te ves fatal. ¿No dormiste nada? —Le dijo jugando con la silla moviéndola de un lado a otro con los pies.

—Ah, no. No muy bien. —Dijo escuetamente.

—Confiésalo.

— ¿Qué?

—No me creo eso del dolor de estómago. Te oías raro, para mí que tenías visitas y no querías que te interrumpiera. —Le dijo subiendo los brazos tras de su cabeza con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

—No digas tonterías. –Le dijo Ryoga.

—Vamos Ryoga, no seas tímido, confiésalo: ¿a quién te estas tirando?

Ryoga dejó de moverse nervosamente y se quedó estático.

—¿Tienes que hablar con ese lenguaje Ranma? Puede entrar alguien. —Dijo Ryoga estirando el cuello para vigilar el pasillo.

—No seas ridículo y contesta, ¿a quién te estas tirando? —Le increpó recargando las manos en la mesa, mientras lo veía intensamente.

Ryoga le devolvió la mirada enojado.

—No me estoy tirando a nadie, ¿contento?

—Pues no, de hecho no. —Se volvió a recargar en el respaldo de la silla cruzando brazos y piernas, mientras lo observaba pensativo.

—¿Ahora qué? —Le dijo Ryoga observándolo con suspicacia, sin dejar de mover papeles de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

—Nada, ¿Por qué?

—Tú, yo, cervezas, chicas, el bar, esta noche.

—Es martes, Ranma.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Como que "Y"? Tengo que trabajar mañana.

—Seguro, mira llamaré a una amiga que llamará a otra amiga. Son instructoras fitness ¿eh, que dices?

Ryoga se lo pensó. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando la cabeza de uno de sus subordinados se asomó avisándole que venía el Presidente. Ryoga cambió de actitud de inmediato. Acabó de poner los últimos papeles, y se alisó el traje y corbata.

En un momento la oficina se empezó a llenar de gente y Ranma se sintió repentinamente atrapado. Ryoga se acercó a él y lo arrastró hacia donde estaba el presidente, este lo saludó con efusividad según le comentaron después, pero lo cierto es que Ranma nunca notó ningún cambio en su cara. El presidente le estaba diciendo algo, cuando de pronto por el rabillo del ojo la vio entrar.

Ahora era capaz de reconocerla en un segundo. Después de que Ryoga le habló de ella el viernes por la mañana, todo el fin de semana, por toda la ciudad, allá donde iba, veía y escuchaba a esa chica. Se preguntó cómo demonios no había reparado en que la ciudad estaba tapizada de su rostro y el de sus compañeras. Suponía que había estado demasiado inmerso en sus propios problemas para darse cuenta del exterior.

La chica comenzó a saludar a los que estaban ahí reunidos, su voz era suave y amable. Comenzó a sentirse ansioso cuando se percató de que paulatinamente se acercaba dónde estaban ellos, se obligó a mantener una postura desenfadada y no despegar la vista de Watuski. El presidente seguía hablando con Ranma con entusiasmo, pero lo cierto es que había dejado de escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo desde el momento que ella entró a habitación. Siempre por el rabillo del ojo Ranma la observó saludar aquí y allá. Finalmente la chica se acercó a ellos.

—Señor presidente. — Saludó ella con suave voz y una ligera reverencia. Solo entonces Ranma se permitió observarla abiertamente.

Era mucho más hermosa en persona.

Su cabello corto arriba de la barbilla, dejaba a la vista su cuello largo y esbelto lo que le daba un aire de indefensión terrible, acentuado aún más por sus ropas holgadas y muy casuales: un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla con un suéter ligero y liso de color amarillo que le pegaba muy bien a su piel blanca y cremosa. No llevaba gota de maquillaje pero sus pestañas eran abundantes, largas y rizadas naturalmente, sus ojos enormes y tenuemente rasgados contenían sus iris color chocolate que Ranma sentía conocer ya muy bien. En las fotos no lo parecía pero era pequeña, con trabajos le llegaba al hombro debía de medir a lo mucho el metro sesenta. Le extrañó que no llevara zapatillas de veinte centímetros. Las mujeres pequeñas que él había conocido, parecían dormir con ese tipo de zapatos, demasiado acomplejadas por su estatura.

Ranma pensó que le había tocado la lotería de los genes a esta chica. No le extrañaba que todos los hombres de la habitación estuvieran pendientes de ella, al percatarse de que eran el centro de atención de todos, aunque casi la mayoría de los ojos estaban puestos en la joven mujer. Se movió unos centímetros más hacia ella, cubriéndola de la vista de algunos hombres.

Sin embargo unos segundos después, Ranma de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar. ¿Era impresión suya o esa mujer lo estaba ignorando a propósito? Sus ojos nunca se posaron en él, ni hizo el menor intento de un leve saludo a pesar de que estaba a centímetros de ella. Él nunca había sido adorador de las buenas costumbres y modos sociales, pero estaba claro que incluso debió de regalarle una leve inclinación de cabeza, como mínimo. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando alguien le toco el hombro, se giró molesto. Era Ryoga que lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro hacia una de las últimas sillas de la mesa.

—¿Qué?

—Ya vamos a comenzar, siéntate. —Él ocupó una a su lado y giró la silla de inmediato, dándole la espalda, poniendo toda su atención en el presidente que se estaba sentando en esos momentos en el frente de la mesa. Akane ya se encontraba sentada muy cerca de la puerta, a un par de sillas enfrente de ellos, regalando discretas sonrisas a todos a su alrededor.

Ranma la miró con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Después de la furia que sintió al escuchar el mensaje Ryoga, solo fue capaz de sentir nerviosismo. No fue incluso capaz de desayunar, estaba segura que su estómago devolvería todo. La noche la pasó prácticamente en vela, elucubrando su plan de batalla.

Urdió tantos planes, desde escapar de la ciudad y no volver hasta incluso un plan de seducción. Su cerebro ya agotado empezó a divagar a altas horas de la madrugada. Primero lo seduciría con su cuerpo y después lo enamoraría le haría creer que era el hombre más dichoso del mundo y después lo dejaría, le rompería el corazón. Incluso se levantó, demasiado ansiosa, revisó su armario con la ropa que la empresa le había proporcionado al principio de sus presentaciones y escogió un vestido que no podía llamarse vestido por el largo, o más bien por la ausencia de largo. Anduvo por su habitación haciendo quien sabe que más cosas tomando zapatos, maquillaje y cuanto se le ponía enfrente y cuando estuvo satisfecha de lo que vestiría al día siguiente pudo dormir un par de horas. Con una toalla alrededor de cuerpo, recién bañada, observaba asustada ese vestido. Nunca en la vida se lo pondría, incluso la toalla la tapaba más. Su plan de seducción que tan bueno le había parecido con ayuda del insomnio se le antojaba ahora irrealizable. Suspiró, todo parece más fácil a las cuatro de la mañana, no importa lo ridículo que sea, tomó nota mental de no volver a tomar sus decisiones en la madrugada.

Ella nunca podría hacer algo así, pensó mordiéndose las uñas, Shampoo si, ella si sería perfectamente capaz. Tal vez si le pedía consejos de cómo actuar sería un plan más viable… De inmediato se sonrió, rascándose la cabeza. ¿A quién quería engañar? Shampoo nunca haría nada por ayudarla, esa chica la odiaba. Al principio había intentado ser su amiga pero al recibir no más que groserías, miradas asesinas y desplantes de su parte lo había dejado de intentar y ahora se profesaban una auténtica enemistad. Akane había descubierto que podía ser buena actriz al simular una amistad profunda y sincera con ella en las presentaciones y videos del grupo.

Después pensó en Nabiki, ella si la ayudaría pero intentaría vaciarle la cuenta del banco en el ínterin o la esclavizaría durante años trabajando para ella modelando ropa sin paga. Nabiki era terriblemente manipuladora y todo lo usaba para su propia conveniencia. Estaba segura que si se enteraba de la animadversión que le profesaba a Saotome ella encontraría la forma de sacarle provecho. No, Nabiki tampoco era de confiar.

Kasumi, suspiró. De las tres chicas Kasumi era a la que más estimaba. Pensaba en ella como una hermana mayor. Pero el carácter tranquilo de Kasumi no era de mucha ayuda en estos momentos. Ella solo intentaría disuadirla diciendo que todo estaba en el pasado y que debía perdonar. Es cierto que todo era parte del pasado pero también es cierto que es algo que no podía perdonar.

Así que el plan de seducción murió tan rápido como nació. Además Saotome estaba acostumbrado a tener a las mujeres que él quisiera, mucho más exuberantes y sensuales que ella; había visto con sus propios ojos como se le aventaban a los pies. Ella no tendría nada que hacer junto a todas esas mujeres. El sexo no funcionaría con él como chantaje, se ruborizó solo de pensarlo. Más le valía dejar de pensar en tonterías y pensar realistamente en un buen plan de batalla.

Media hora después un chico de lentes con uniforme de preparatoria que iba tarde a la escuela, a juzgar por la hora, salió del edificio y echó a caminar por las atestadas calles de Tokio, llevaba una bolsa de gimnasio en la mano. Se subió al metro donde se sentó tranquilamente entre dos amas de casa y comenzó a leer un libro sin despegar la cara de él. Se bajó cuatro estaciones después y tomó otra línea, esta vez se quedó cerca de la puerta, recorrió dos estaciones más y echó a andar a paso lento sobre una majestuosa avenida hacia el edificio de Sakura Canyon Records. En la entrada mostró al guardia de seguridad una credencial que lo acreditaba como pasante y entró rápidamente sin más preguntas. Dio vueltas en varios pasillos y llegó a un baño de mujeres escondido que casi nadie usaba, el muchacho, con paso decidido abrió la puerta y se metió. Quince minutos después Akane Tendo, vestida con un pantalón y su suéter amarillo de la suerte subió al elevador que la llevaría hasta el último piso donde se enfrentaría a Ranma Saotome.

Había llegado con tiempo de sobra, así que se metió a esperar a una sala que estaba al final de un pequeño pasillo adjunto. No quería encontrarse con nadie antes, mucho menos con él, esperaría a que todos estuvieran dentro para llegar. Se subió a la mesa de la pequeña sala, las persianas estaba corridas por lo que estaba a penumbras, nadie se asomaría. Balanceaba sus pies en el aire cuando lo vio pasar.

Ranma Saotome.

El corazón se le detuvo, pero su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, se bajó rápidamente de la mesa y espió con mucho cuidado tras las persianas.

Usaba una camisa negra de vestir con botones de inspiración china, elegante pero casual, la camisa se amoldaba perfectamente a sus anchos y musculosos hombros y caía libremente hacia su estrecha cadera, las mangas las usaba dobladas varias veces, lo que dejaba a la vista sus poderos antebrazos bronceados, parecía que le gustaba estar bajo el sol, una chamarra de cuero colgaba de una de sus manos. Un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y unos tenis urbanos completaban su vestimenta. Caminaba lentamente y con aire despreocupado.

A Akane no le gustó admitirlo pero exudaba masculinidad por todos partes. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba, hace unos años atrás. Aunque ese día había estado más pendiente de su prometido que de él.

Segundos después escuchó el grito de Ryoga llamándolo y le pareció que platicaban, sus voces le llegaban amortiguadas. Todo el nerviosismo llegó de nuevo a Akane de golpe, empezó a caminar de lado a lado en la habitación retorciéndose las manos, preparándose.

"Eres una Tendo, eres una Tendo, tienes sangre de samuráis, eres una guerrera"

Unos minutos después pasó la comitiva que usualmente acompañaba al director Watsuki a todas partes.

Era hora. Resopló una vez más, tomó aire y salió.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas, lo vio platicando con el Presidente Watsuki o más bien Watsuki hablaba con él, a Akane le pareció que la mente de su enemigo estaba en otra parte. Se entretuvo saludando a las personas que estaban en la sala reunidos en pequeños grupos o viendo papeles mientras el Presidente terminaba de charlar. Finalmente no tuvo a nadie más a quien saludar y se dirigió al presidente, se obligó a sonreír, de inmediato sintió que un ligero tic en el labio. Conforme se acercaba a ellos comenzó a sentir como su sienes palpitaban de enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a estar así tan relajado mientras ella se moría de nervios y rabia? Él no sabía quién era ella, no tenía ni idea lo que había sufrido por su culpa. Recordó la última vez que lo vio en persona en el gimnasio tan pagado de sí mismo, tan egocéntrico. Sintió un desprecio inconmensurable hacia él, alzó la barbilla en un gesto altivo y con paso resuelto se dirigió al Presidente, lo saludó con una ligera sonrisa de educación.

Evitó mirarlo, ni siquiera movió los ojos ni una micra del Presidente, este le preguntaba cosas sin sentido que Akane respondía mecánicamente. Pudo sentir que Saotome se acercaba a ella unos centímetros, y de inmediato se sintió muy pequeña a su lado, menuda…casi femenina. Se obligó a ignorarlo aún más y no intimidarse por su tamaño. Su instinto de guerrera pudo percibir que su enemigo empezaba a ponerse de malas por la clara grosería de ella al ignorarlo, sonrió un poco más, contenta por ese pequeño triunfo. Tras lo que se le antojó una eternidad estaba a punto de perder su concentración. Su cercanía empezaba a trastornarla y lo único que empezaba a ocupar su mente era mirarlo y gritarle cuanto lo despreciaba, fue entonces cuando llegó Hibiki a ayudarla incidentalmente.

Cuando su enemigo se marchó de su lado, respiró y se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan débil, no era el momento ni el lugar para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Dejó que Watsuki la acompañara a su asiento, cerca de la entrada, lo cual agradeció a su buena estrella, pues no veía la hora de terminar con eso y salir de ese lugar tan rápido como fuera posible. Sonriendo a todo mundo y mirando a todas partes menos a donde estaba él sentado junto con su productor, se sentó. Podía sentir su mirada en su espalda. Después de su obvia grosería de ignorarle tan abiertamente era natural que Ranma se sintiera contrariado, tan acostumbrado así como estaba él de tener la atención de todos y mucho más de las mujeres.

Trató de serenarse y prestar toda su atención cuando Watsuki se aclaró la garganta, dando inicio a la junta.

—Buenos días. Agradezco a todos su asistencia. —Empezó a hablar el Presidente con su voz modulada, de alguna manera sin que levantara la voz, él se hacía escuchar perfectamente en la habitación. —Contamos con la presencia de la señorita Akane Tendo y el señor Ranma Saotome para tratar un tema de extrema urgencia.

En ese momento Akane alzó su mano interrumpiéndolo.

—Señor Presidente, si me permite.

El presidente al verla sonrió automáticamente, como si un abuelo viera a su nieta preferida.

—Adelante. —Le dio la palabra y sentó.

Akane se levantó de la silla y se alisó el suéter primorosamente. Ranma estaba seguro que escuchó un suspiro colectivo. Esa mujer era una bruja, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía pensó entrecerrando los ojos mirándola detenidamente y frunciendo aún más el ceño.

—Si me permiten, sé muy bien porque estamos aquí. Nuestro productor, el Señor Hibiki, muy amablemente ya me había informado a que se debía esta reunión y me gustaría decir, antes que nada, que no es necesario tomar tales acciones. Los servicios del señor Saotome no son necesarios. —Dijo sin voltear ni una vez a donde estaba él.

Ranma que estaba sentado sin importarle mucho las formas, recargado con un codo sobre la mesa y descansando la cabeza en su mano, mirándola sin entusiasmo sintió que algo le golpeaba atrás de la cabeza al oírla.

 _¿Qué? —_ Pensó Ranma.

—Bueno. — Repuso Watsuki. —Querida, no apresuremos las cosas, si nos permites...

—He hablado con las chicas y todas estamos de acuerdo en que esta medida es un poco absurda. No veo porque debamos de tener protección extra de gente externa. –Siguió tercamente.

 _¿Gente externa?_ ¿Esa mujer estaba tratando de insultarlo?

—Me temo que hay información que desconoces y… —Empezó el director de nuevo, pero lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Y si hemos de ser sinceros, el señor Saotome no posee las credenciales adecuadas.

 _¿¡Qué no que!?_ A estas alturas Ranma estaba empezando a cabrearse en serio.

Las demás personas en la sala solo se veían unas a otras sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando.

Watsuki se aclaró la garganta, el mismo estaba poniéndose tan nervioso que ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Querida creo que no conoces quien es el ser señor Saotome. —Dijo Watsuki en tono paternalista, seguro que la chica no sabía de la gran reputación del artista marcial.

Akane sonrió.

—Oh, se perfectamente _quien_ es el Señor Saotome. — dijo Akane con burla en la voz con la mirada fija en Watsuki. —Solo es un luchador. –Dijo despectivamente, siseando la palabra luchador de forma peyorativa.

Un fuerte ruido hizo saltar a todos los presentes excepto a Akane que seguía con la mirada fija al frente.

Ranma se había levantado de la silla y golpeado la mesa con excesiva fuerza con las palmas abiertas. Miraba a la cantante fuera de sí.

—¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES HABLANDO DE ESA FORMA DE MI COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ!?

Akane siguió con la vista al frente. Entonces con toda calma y olvidando que había más personas en la sala con ellos se giró y quedó frente a él.

Ranma por un minuto sintió que perdía piso al ver la mirada de la chica, ¿era odio? ¿Lo estaba mirando con odio?

—No te necesito. Yo puedo cuidarme sola. —Le dijo fríamente recalcando cada palabra.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, al ver la rabia con que lo miraba que lo dejó unos segundos sin habla, se preguntó que demonios le pasaba a esa mujer, no se conocían de nada pero lo insultaba abiertamente, no iba a dejar que lo tratara como basura. Era claro que estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se doblegaran ante su linda sonrisa y sus modos estudiados, pero él no. Se acababa de topar con pared, la niña consentida iba a conocer quién era Ranma Saotome.

—¿Y quien dice que yo _quiero_ cuidarte a ti, anormal? —le replico también escupiendo cada palabra, mirándola entrecerrando los ojos, con los dientes apretados.

Por un momento Akane se sintió intimidada ante el añil de esa mirada, no sabía si era su nerviosismo el que le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero de pronto sintió que Ranma ocupaba toda la habitación y tapaba la luz del sol. Hasta que su anonadado cerebro proceso lo que acaba de decirle. Un gran círculo rojo apareció ante su vista y enfocó a Ranma Saotome.

—¿¡Qué demonios me has dicho!? —Ladró tras su lado de la mesa.

—Lo que has oído anormal. O que ¿estás tan acostumbrada a que los hombres se tiren a tus pies que una opinión sincera te deja sorda?

Ranma sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo, al ver como el rostro de Akane se descomponía por el enojo, aún poseía una hermosura que quitaba el aliento, pero por fin había dejado de lado su actitud de niña buena.

—¡Los hombres no se tiran a mis pies y aquí el único anormal eres tú! ¡Mujeriego!

—¡Si yo soy mujeriego, tú eres una promiscua!

—¡Cómo te atreves!¡COMO TE ATREVES!

Lo iba hacer trizas. Akane había hecho el amago de lanzarse sobre la mesa tratando de agarrarlo pero en ese momento, las demás personas que habían presenciado el ir y venir de insultos reaccionaron y tomaron a Akane de los hombros tratando de calmarla.

—Tranquilos todos. —Dijo el Presidente, con su misma voz carente de emoción. En sus largos años en la industria había visto de todo y esta pelea era un juego de niños. Ya nada lo sorprendía. —Está claro que hay un ligero mal entendido aquí, así que vamos a empezar de nuevo.

—No señor presidente, le aseguro que no hay ningún mal entendido aquí. Conozco muy bien al señor Saotome y también le aseguró que no necesito de su protección.

Ranma pestañeó varias veces confundido. ¿Esa chica lo conocía? ¿De dónde? Él la recordaría, eso era un hecho. Por un momento temió que estuviera loca. Qué lástima.

—Querida, como te he dicho hay información que no sabes y que es necesario que estés al tanto.

—Le aseguro que no hay ninguna información que me haga cambiar de opinión. No quiero al señor Saotome junto a mí. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oye! —Gritó Ranma desde el fondo de la habitación. —No tengo idea quien te crees que eres ni porque tienes un problema conmigo. A ti ni te conozco, no sabía nada de ti hasta que me ofrecieron dinero por cuidarte. Así que no te creas tan importante. Yo solo estoy aquí por el dinero.

— ¡Ja! —Akane sonrió desdeñosa, esa mirada de desprecio puro volvió a sus ojos. — ¿Porque no me sorprende?

Ranma sintió que algo explotaba dentro de él. Jamás en su vida había sido tratado de esa manera y mucho menos por una niña insolente. ¿De verdad, que tenía esa mocosa contra él? No lo sabía, pero no se iba a quedar a que lo trataran así. Necesitaba el dinero para el tratamiento de su madre, pero esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas, no quería saber ya nada de ella. No entendía cómo es que la había llegado a encontrar hermosa.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tú ganas, me niego a involucrarme en algo tan estúpido como esto.

Akane lo vio tomar con excesiva fuerza su chamarra del respaldo de su silla y avanzar con paso desdeñoso hacia la puerta. La batalla había sido librada y ella había ganado. Por fin podía cerrar ese capítulo de su pasado. Ranma pasó a su lado y justo cuando él estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta volteó a verlo sobre el hombro para verlo salir definitivamente de su vida.

Ranma estaba más que listo para largarse de ahí. Pero a cada paso que daba su furia se desvanecía tan rápido como había iniciado y le costaba más trabajo llegar hacia la salida. A esta alturas ser tan ingenuo dolía. Se daba cuenta que, aún sin conocerla, esa chica le había empezado a gustar más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Se alegraba ¿cierto? Se alegraba que no iba a volver a verla ¿No? Entonces por qué dolía cada paso que daba. Vamos espabila Ranma. Eres Ranma Saotome, el gran campeón invicto. Si, si lo soy, suspiró, ese soy yo. Entonces sin poder evitarlo le dio una última mirada a Akane…y se quedó ahí plantado sin poder moverse. Algo se removió en su memoria, tratando de salir pero se negaba. ¿Qué era esto? Ella lo veía sobre el hombro, con esa mirada de enojo que él había llegado a conocer muy bien en tan poco tiempo. Pero algo en su postura, lo llamaba poderosamente, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que él conocía esa mirada desde antes? ¿De dónde, de dónde?

Akane volteó enfrentándolo al ver que se había quedado de piedra viéndola, cuando estaba a punto de salir. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? De pronto Ranma se movió tan deprisa y tan repentinamente que se encogió en su lugar. Por un momento había olvidado que se traba de Ranma Saotome. El gran campeón invicto.

—¡Watsuki! —Le dijo Ranma al director, hubo gente que protestó ante esa falta de respeto, pero el anciano Presidente ni se inmutó.

—¿Si, señor Saotome?

—¡Dame el doble de lo que me ofreciste y acepto cuidar a esa niña!

—Hecho. —Dijo tras pensarlo solo un par de segundos y le dio la mano al artista marcial.

Akane se quedó de piedra ¿Qué había pasado? Sin reaccionar vio que le extendían a Ranma unos papeles, el los firmaba rápidamente y finalmente cuando hubo plasmado la última signatura, levantó la vista y la fijó en ella, tan intensamente que Akane se echó a temblar. Entonces, con dos dedos Ranma alzó los papeles que acababa de firmar, y le sonrió con suficiencia mientras los hacía bailar enfrente de su cara, burlándose de ella. Akane pareció despertar de donde quiera que haya estado; apretó los puños y frunció como nunca el entrecejo. Bullía de rabia. Sin poderlo soportar más, la chica dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación. Unos hombres palmearon el hombro de Ranma y otros tantos le dieron las manos. Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más, Ranma se vio acompañado de Watsuki hacia la puerta y todos empezaron a salir uno a uno de la habitación.

Todos excepto Ryoga.

El siguió sentado con la barbilla recargada entre las manos entrelazadas y la mirada perdida.

Pensó y pensó.

Pensó hasta que el cielo empezó a perder brillo y hasta que pasó de azul a anaranjado.

Pensó hasta que las primeras estrellas empezaron a brillar en el cielo.

Fue entonces cuando sonrió y mucho más contento de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo salió silbando de la habitación.

* * *

Ranma había estado llamando a Ryoga, pero el buzón de su amigo saltaba de inmediato. Con un suspiró guardó su celular y tomó otro trago de cerveza, ya lo intentaría mañana. Había salido tan deprisa de la reunión y tan furioso que se olvidó por completo de su plan de invitarle a Ryoga un par de cervezas. En todo el día estuvo repasando aquella locura y no entendía que había pasado. Esa mujer lo había sacado de sus casillas con una facilidad que lo dejaba pasmado. Nunca en su vida adulta se había dejado llevar de esa forma por la ira. Solo cuando era un adolescente había perdido un par de veces la cabeza de esa manera, pero era un muchacho hormonal, y desde entonces estuvo cuidando su carácter. Uno de los pocos consejos sabios que le había dado su padre en su vida era que tenía que controlar ese carácter, pues el artista marcial que se precie no deja que sus sentimientos obnubilen su juicio, pues de eso depende una gran victoria o una gran derrota.

Ranma se alborotó el cabello de la frente con frustración, se arrepentía de haber firmado, ni por todo el oro del mundo debía de acercarse a esa mujer que parecía detestarlo. La cerveza se entibiaba en la barra mientras él se dedicó a recordar esa mirada por milésimas vez en el día, estaba seguro que había visto esa mirada antes. Frunció el entrecejo haciendo memoria, ¿de dónde? ¿De dónde? Tal vez ella si tenía una legítima razón para detestarlo del modo que parecía hacerlo. Él se había portado muchas veces como un verdadero patán durante un tiempo, después de lo de Ukyo. Pero el hecho de que no la pudiera recordar lo hacía dudar.

Suspiró, mañana hablaría con Watsuki, le daría todas las excusas del mundo con tal de que anularan el contrato. Su instinto le decía que tenía que alejarse de esa mujer y poner tierra de por medio lo antes posible. No volvería a verla nunca más. Sintió un ligero pinchazo en el pecho con un sentimiento de pérdida. Chasqueó la lengua maldiciéndose por su estupidez.

—Hola guapo.

Ranma sonrió agradecido que alguien lo viniera a rescatar de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia la atractiva mujer que se recargaba en la barra mirándolo intensamente.

—Hola Yumiko.

—Akari está un poco molesta. Le había hablado maravillas de tu amigo y estaba ilusionada de conocerlo.

Ranma suspiró.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Él… él ha tenido muchos problemas últimamente.

Yumiko le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Te he extrañado, me has dejado muy sola últimamente. —Le dijo su compañera de trabajo cambiando de tema y haciendo un adorable mohín con los labios.

—Lo siento. —Dijo haciéndole una señal al barman para que le diera un trago a su compañera.

—Vaya, dos disculpas del Gran Ranma Saotome en una sola noche. Debo de estar de suerte, o simplemente no eres tú estos días. Has estado bastante distraído ¿sabes?

Ranma bufó.

—Digamos que he tenido unos días bastante ajetreados. Pero eso se acabó.

—Por un momento pensé que ibas a dejar de dar clases en el gimnasio.

Ranma la vio por el rabillo del ojo, esa chica era intuitiva.

—Pues si he de ser sincero, eso sí lo estoy considerando.

—Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. —Ella rió dando un sorbo a su cerveza mientras lo miraba por encima del vaso, batiendo las pestañas. —Sé muy bien cuanto detestas trabajar ahí.

—Espero que no sea tan evidente para los demás. —Contestó un poco preocupado.

—Oh no, Ranma, yo soy la única que sabe tu secreto. —Dijo arrastrando las palabras. —No te preocupes estás seguro conmigo. —Le dijo dándole un ligero toque en la nariz con su dedo índice y pasándolo despreocupadamente por su labio superior.

Ranma sonrió, sabía lo que quería Yumiko, lo gritaba por cada poro de su piel. Pero extrañamente él no. La semana pasada por menos Yumiko y el ya hubieran estado rumbo a su departamento quitándose la ropa en el camino. Pero ahora a pesar de la sugerente mirada de la chica y sus atributos femeninos que le ofrecía solo a él, su cuerpo se negaba a sucumbir a sus encantos.

La instructora pareció leer sus pensamientos y la cerveza se detuvo a medio camino entre la barra y sus labios.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Lo miró preocupada.

Ranma se abofeteó mentalmente. Después le sonrió con su sonrisa más sugerente, aquella que prometía todo lo que la chica deseaba y un sonrojo de anticipación cubrió el rostro de la instructora.

—Nada linda, no pasa nada.

Ranma la tomó de la cintura, la pegó a su cadera y la besó como sabía que a ella le gustaba, mientras sacaba unos billetes de la bolsa y los dejaba en la barra. Yumiko casi lo arrastró al estacionamiento.

Tres horas después Ranma se asomaba al pequeño balcón de su cuarto que daba a una avenida concurrida. El no fumaba, su ética como artista marcial bastante arraigada se lo prohibía, pero en ese instante sintió que necesitaba un cigarrillo desesperadamente. Dentro, en su cama revuelta dormía Yumiko apenas tapada con una ligera sábana. Ranma la observó un segundo y sin hacer ruido cerró la puerta del balcón y quedó afuera solo con los ruidos nocturnos de la ciudad.

Parecía que durante el día, alguien se había afanado en colocar en el espectacular que estaba enfrente de su edificio una nueva publicidad que sustituyó a un anuncio de comida. Ranma se había dado cuenta de la nueva imagen en cuanto salió de su carro con Yumiko pegada a sus labios. Apenas pudo devolver los besos e incendiarias caricias que la chica le prodigaba después de verlo.

La cajetilla de cigarros bailaba en su mano, mientras trataba de sacar fuerza de voluntad para no encender uno. Finalmente mientras daba y daba rápidas y nerviosas miradas hacia el frente, se rindió y sacó el cigarrillo, lo encendió cuidando la flama de la brisa nocturna. Dio la primera calada con los ojos cerrados saboreando el sabor, recargado en la pared. Cuando sacó el humo los abrió, rindiéndose nuevamente y los fijó en Akane Tendo, que lo seducía a él y a media ciudad vestida solo con aquella diminuta y reveladora prenda interior. Miraba a la cámara tímida, el rubor que cubría su cara parecía bastante natural, el maquillista debía de estar orgulloso de su trabajo.

Pero sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos almendrados que escondían esa furia de la que había sido testigo y protagonista esa tarde, lo hipnotizaban, no podía quitar la vista de ellos. Ranma se sintió desfallecer.

Dios, ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa mujer?

* * *

Llevaba más un año de todo esto y aún no se podía acostumbrar. Sabía que nunca lo haría. Se moría de vergüenza solo de pensar que su padre vería ese anuncio tan sugerente. Esa chica no era ella, bueno si era ella, pero no lo era.

Akane se quería morir.

En la tarde mientras regresaba a su departamento convertida en un chico furioso después de la junta que había tenido en Sakura Canyon, había recibido la llamada de Nabiki, diciendo que la nueva publicidad de su lencería estaba ya en las calles por todas partes. A esa hora era probable que toda la ciudad ya la hubiera visto. Por un momento Akane no supo a qué se refería Nabiki. Entonces subió los ojos. El celular se le cayó mientras veía con la boca abierta una foto de ella misma, con la ropa interior más diminuta que Nabiki le había hecho modelar dos meses atrás. Unas personas se rieron de ella al ver al que creían un adolescente hormonado cayendo a los encantos de la chica del espectacular.

Roja como un tomate Akane levanto el celular y corrió las calles que quedaban a su departamento. Mientras las mamparas en las paradas de autobús, autobuses forrados de publicidad y espectaculares le devolvían su misma mirada. Nabiki no mentía, parecía estar en todas partes.

La única razón por la que había aceptado la proposición de Nabiki era porque quería reunir el dinero que necesitaba lo suficientemente rápido para volver a Nerima y reanudar su vida donde la había dejado. Eso parecía imposible ahora, ¿Cómo podría mirar a su padre a los ojos? ¿Cómo podría dar clases a los alumnos que la señalarían y sabrían lo que había debajo de su Keikogi de entrenamiento?

Recordaba esa fotografía, se había sentido tan expuesta, tan tímida pero a la vez tan furiosa por el fotógrafo que disparaba la cámara como loco. Nabiki, con su frialdad acostumbrada, le había dicho que dejara de ser tan niña. Tal vez si era una niñería, pero una de las cosas que más odiaba en esta vida era que le tomaran fotos y ella, estúpidamente va y accede a una sesión de fotografías. Nunca debió de aceptar.

Llamó a Tsubasa y lloró a mares, su amiga intentó consolarla lo más que pudo desde el continente donde se encontraba estudiando Diseño de Modas. A su amiga le rompía el corazón no poder hacer más por ella, trató de apoyarla y subirle el ánimo lo mejor que pudo por teléfono. Después de media hora Akane colgó un poco más tranquila. Se empezó a quitar su disfraz de varón que por la angustia se lo había dejado. Pensó en hacer un poco de ejercicio pero ni de eso tenía ganas, solo quería arrastrarse a su cama y dormir una semana o tres, cuando quitaran esa odiosa publicidad. Nada pareció salirle bien ese día.

El cielo todavía no perdía totalmente el tono anaranjado del ocaso pero Akane, agotada por la noche en vela que pasó y las emociones del día, se quedó dormida inmediatamente. Por eso no notó el brillo siniestro de algo que relució en el edificio de enfrente ni la pequeña luz roja que entró a su cuarto, como si de un hada maligna se tratara. La luz pareció acariciar todo su cuerpo mientras ella dormía.

* * *

 ** _Doco Fourth_**

 ** _Fukuzatsu-na Ryouomoi – Dos pensamientos compuestos._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que esta primera impresión de Ranma y Akane haya cumplido las expectativas._**

 ** _Esta vez no puedo contestar reviews pues estoy subiendo clandestinamente el capítulo porque debería estar trabajando pero no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo. Aún así espero con mucho gusto sus comentarios e impresiones, me ayudan muchísimo a seguir con la historia._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!_**


	5. DoCo Fifth

DoCo*

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

* * *

 _ **-.-**_

 _ **Doco Fifth**_

 _ **-.-**_

 _ **-.-**_

—¡Shampoo no entender que estar haciendo mal!

—Shampoo te he dicho que no hace falta gritar. —Le dijo Nabiki, apenas levantando la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo, a la chica china que se paseaba llorando en estado de histeria por la enorme habitación que usaba como oficina en el pent-house del edificio donde vivía. De las cuatro DoCos, Nabiki era la que mejor vivía, todo gracias a los múltiples negocios que manejaba independientes a la agrupación.

— ¿¡Porqué Akane Tendo llevarse toda la gloria, por que escogerla a ella en lugar de a Shampoo para modelar!? —Gritó dando una furiosa patada a la mullida alfombra.

—Te lo he repetido ya muchas veces Shampoo, querida. –Le dijo Nabiki dejando resignada los papeles y prestando su atención a la china. —Así son los negocios, no sé de qué te asombras, ya deberías estar a acostumbrada ¿No crees?

— ¡No! Shampoo no entenderlo y no aceptarlo. Shampoo ser más linda, con mejor cuerpo. ¡Shampoo ser mejor en todo!

—Querida, me niego a seguir hablando contigo si no te calmas. Ese acento tuyo me está volviendo loca.

Shampoo la vio colérica, pero no volvió a abrir la boca, se puso a dar de vueltas en el despacho sin hacer otro ruido, tratando de calmarse. Nabiki no sabía muy bien porque Shampoo renegaba tanto de su acento chino y nunca decía ni una palabra cuando se le cuestionaba acerca de su lugar de nacimiento y primera infancia. Lo cierto es que la chica no estaba especialmente orgullosa de su ascendencia Amazona. Principalmente le preocupaba que alguna vez la prensa se enterara que ella provenía de una pobre aldea rural en China, enclavada en lo profundo de las montañas.

Su aldea se caracterizaba por ser una comunidad de mujeres poderosas adiestradas en el arte del combate, pero Shampoo nunca había sido especialmente habilidosa y en cierta manera despreciaba el salvajismo y antiguas costumbres por las que se regía la comunidad de amazonas. Cuando iba a cumplir doce años se enteró que sus padres la comprometieron en matrimonio con un chico que la había maltratado y golpeado sistemáticamente durante casi toda su vida, alegando que las mujeres amazonas solo se podían casar con un hombre fuerte que las pudiera vencer.

Al haberse demostrado que no tenía aptitudes para la pelea, ni fuerza, ni espíritu combativo, las mujeres amazonas la rechazaron por ser débil; estaba condenada a una vida de abnegación a su esposo y a las mujeres de la aldea que la rechazaban por no ser como ellas. Anegada en llanto la niña amazona había recurrido a la única persona que creía que podía confiar: Su abuela.

Así que la abuela de Shampoo, Cologne, tomó a su nieta una noche y salieron de su aldea para nunca más volver y se establecieron en Japón. Ella sabía que si bien su nieta no tenía aptitudes de luchadora si poseía un espíritu combativo que se había afianzado a lo largo de los años. Pues su nieta bien pudo haberse dado por vencida y, como muchas otras niñas, aceptar su destino, pero Shampoo no lo había hecho. En cada combate que tuvo ella no demostró habilidad pero si resistencia y tenacidad. Cada que recibía un golpe se levantaba y atacaba con uñas y dientes, de una manera tan poco marcial y sin técnica que lo único que obtenía eran burlas y desprecios, pero lo que la gente no pudo ver más allá de eso y Cologne sí, es que por cada golpe que recibía Shampoo se levantaba y nunca dejaba de atacar. Eventualmente siempre terminaba perdiendo, pero la pelea para Shampoo no finalizaba hasta que pudiera dejar de moverse, regularmente por uno o dos huesos rotos. Para Cologne su nieta era tan amazona como la que más.

Nabiki que ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellas escenas la dejó hacer y puso su atención en el papel que tenía en la mano.

Shampoo fue gradualmente caminando más lento por la habitación hasta que finalmente, con el andar felino que la caracterizaba se acomodó femeninamente en el cómodo sillón que estaba en una de las paredes del despacho, bastante próximo al escritorio que dominaba el espacio.

—Hoy tengo una cita. —Dijo Shampoo regodeándose en sí misma y cambiando abruptamente el tema.

— ¿Ah sí?—Preguntó Nabiki sin mucho entusiasmo, leía con el ceño fruncido, muy concentrada en el papel que tenía en la mano. Estaba bastante acostumbrada a los abruptos cambios de humor de Shampoo, un segundo te podía estar mordiendo la mano y al siguiente ronroneaba contra tus tobillos, siempre le había parecido que era como un gato.

—Sí. —Ronroneó. —Es un poco mayor, pero es muy rico.

—Justo tu estilo. —Le respondió Nabiki. Shampoo le rió la gracia.

—Síi. Este vestido me lo compró él. ¿A que es lindo?

—Mmmhu, sí muy lindo.

—Me ha prometido que me llevará a Paris ¿te lo imaginas?

—He estado en parís dos que tres veces. —Le dijo Nabiki sin presunción, solo señalando un hecho. —No es la gran cosa.

—Es que eres una mujer muy fría Nabiki. No sabes apreciar las cosas. —Le dijo rodando sobre el mullido sofá, jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

—Oh, si las aprecio Shampoo, claro que las aprecio. ¿Por qué crees que vivo en el Pent-House de uno de los mejores edificios de Tokio?

En el hermoso rostro de Shampoo se formó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

— ¿No como tu "modelo estrella"?—Dijo con toda la acides que podía dejar traslucir su voz. —Viviendo en el barriucho ese de segunda.

—Debes trabajar un poco más en tu envidia querida Shampoo. No puedes dejar que cualquier persona oiga lo que piensas de los demás. No sabes si algún día esa persona podrá sacar provecho de esa información. —Le dijo Nabiki mostrándole una sonrisa que parecía ser sincera.

— ¿Qué?—Dijo Shampoo dejando de jugar con el mechón de su pelo.

—Pero no debes preocuparte por mí. Todo mundo sabe que odias a Akane, así que yo no podría sacar provecho de ese dato en específico. Por lo tanto no me interesa. Puedes seguir hablando de ella si gustas, me divierte ver tu cara enojada.

Shampoo hizo una mala cara al oír aquello.

—Me importa muy poco si todo el mundo sabe que odio a esa ridícula mujer...—Siguió sin hacer el menor caso de unos de los mejores consejos que Nabiki podía haberle dado. Nabiki sonrió con suficiencia pues sabía que sus palabras le entraban por oído y salían por el otro. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a sus papeles.

—…con su cara de niña buena, de no rompo un plato, de "yo no bebo, yo no fumo mi formación de artista marcial me lo prohíbe, no quiero que me saquen fotos"…aghh ridícula. ¿Entonces para que entró al grupo en primer lugar? Bueno, yo sé porque entró al grupo, entró porque Hibiki quiere acostarse con ella, ni siquiera le hizo audición como a las demás chicas, puedes creerlo toda ella tan marimacha y…

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Nabiki repentinamente interesada, siempre ponía atención a las diatribas de Shampoo, varias veces ella le había dado información valiosa sin querer, como ahorita. — ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es marimacha? Por favor, tu misma puedes verlo, esa necedad de querer dar patadas en los videos, no sabes cuánto me reí el día que lo propuso.

—No, hablo de las audiciones. ¿Ella no hizo audición? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hibiki me lo dijo. —Dijo Shampoo sin más, sin dar le importancia.

—Te acostaste con él. —Dijo Nabiki señalando el hecho.

—Sí. —Repuso Shampoo sin más. —Está como una mula por ella, bastante frustrado. Lo mandé al demonio de inmediato. No quiero las sobras de esa.

Nabiki la observó con un gesto de estupor en la cara, el tono de voz de Shampoo era profundo y lleno de ira, la asombró bastante. De verdad que odiaba a Akane. La chica china pareció darse cuenta de ello pues de inmediato moduló su voz a su agudeza normal.

—Es una lástima pues Hibiki está bastante bien dotado ¿Sabes? Y está en forma y con mucha resistencia física.

—Vaya, vaya, entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas. – Dijo Nabiki recargándose en el mullido y caro respaldo de su silla ejecutiva.

— ¿Suponías que estaba bien dotado? ¿Quieres acostarte con él? —Le preguntó la chica china sin sorprenderse realmente.

—No digas tonterías. –Le dijo Nabiki. — ¿Que más te dijo sobre Akane?

—No mucho, según él la descubrió por un pasante que tenía en esa época. Y que no había descansado hasta que Tendo había aceptado por fin ser parte del grupo. Ese bastardo.

—Vaya, vaya. —Repitió Nabiki, mordiéndose una uña, hábito que tenía cuando pensaba.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Shampoo, sentada en el sillón observando a Nabiki pensar, comenzó a mover el pie nerviosamente señal inequívoca de que se estaba cabreando. Le molestaba ser ignorada.

—Si ya no tener nada que decirme entonces me voy. –Dijo la chica tratando de controlar su enojo.

—Bien, espero que ya no sigas molesta por lo de mi nueva campaña.

Shampoo bufó.

—Tú sabes que no olvido fácilmente. —Dijo hablando despacio para que su genio no delatara su acento. —Esa niña me las va a pagar todas juntas, desde que llegó nada me está saliendo bien. Me está quitando todo lo que por derecho me corresponde a mí. —Calló un momento y después miró a Nabiki con la cara más seria que le había visto nunca en los cuatro años que llevaba de conocerla. —La aborrezco. He tratado de que entienda por las buenas que no es bienvenida pero no se da por aludida. Creo que es momento de tomar acciones más serias.

—Nunca pensé que tuvieras este aspecto tuyo tan oscuro. —Dijo Nabiki genuinamente asombrada. Sabía que Shampoo era bastante rencorosa, pero siempre la había considerado más como una niña pequeña, haciendo berrinches y dando patadas al suelo cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería. Se daba cuenta que la había subestimado, Shampoo podía ser una mujer vengativa y manipuladora.

Shampoo se levantó atusando su largo y sedoso cabello.

—No sabes casi nada de mí Nabiki. —Sentenció como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—¿No crees que tus ansias de venganza pueden afectar al grupo seriamente? Tenemos un contrato vigente y esta semana presentamos el nuevo disco, sería muy tonto de nuestra parte echar a perder el lanzamiento ¿No crees?

—No uses ese tono tan grandilocuente conmigo, no soy tan estúpida como me crees. —Dijo agarrando su discreto y femenino bolso de la mesa de donde lo había aventado al llegar. — ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Por mí al grupo se lo puede llevar la mierda, no soporto estar al lado de esa mujer. Es ella o yo.

—Lamento mucho oír eso Shampoo. —Le dijo Nabiki en voz baja.

Shampoo hizo un leve gesto de desprecio y volteó a verla fugazmente, ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

—Si, bueno, debiste pensarlo antes de escoger a Tendo sobre mí.

Salió de la habitación y tras unos instantes se oyó el ruido de la puerta principal cerrarse.

Nabiki dejó escapar el aire. Cada semana, sin excepción, Shampoo clamaba a los cuatro vientos que se salía de DoCo, pero nunca lo hacía, solo eran berrinches de su enorme ego. Sin embargo sabía que ahora la chica había hablado seriamente por primera vez. En verdad se iba a salir. Sonrió sin humor y tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente un número, espero unos cuantos segundos antes de que le contestaran.

—Tenías toda la razón Kasumi Onee-Chan. —Dijo a modo de saludo a Kasumi, una broma entre ellas desde esa vez que Ryoga les había dicho que se comportaran como si fueran hermanas. Lo cierto es que aunque llevaban el mismo tiempo de conocerse entre ellas tres en DoCo, Nabiki tenía en una gran estima a Kasumi y podría decirse que si la podía ver como una hermana mayor. —Creo que debo de tener en cuenta tus comentarios más a menudo, eres realmente útil en ocasiones.

—Te dije que Shampoo se iba a molestar.

—Bueno, molesta es quedarse corta.

—Me parece que es evidente que el fin de DoCo está cerca. —Dijo con un tono jovial que no daba a entender que estuviera triste con la noticia.

—Así es, otra vez estas en lo cierto. Dudo que lleguemos al año. —Le dijo Nabiki jugando con un lapicero sobre la mesa. —Ve diciéndole a ese doctor tuyo que vaya preparando el anillo.

Kasumi rió suavemente antes de colgar.

Nabiki, que conocía cada palabra en los contratos idénticos para las cuatro chicas DoCo, sabía que tenían una cláusula que indicaba que ningún miembro podía casarse o tener pareja mientras estuvieran en el grupo. Era una herramienta mercadológica para que el público masculino las percibiera como disponibles para ellos. Injusta, pero resultaba tremendamente efectiva. Claro que ninguna de ellas la respetaba al cien por ciento, mientras no pasara de mero chisme en los tabloides y lo desmintieran públicamente no había nada que los directivos de la empresa pudieran hacer.

Kasumi misma tenía dos años saliendo con el doctor Tofú Ono. Nabiki se había sorprendido enormemente cuando se enteró por la misma boca de Kasumi, sorprendida de que "su hermana" pudiera ser tan sigilosa y hábil para guardar un secreto de ese tamaño. Con esa cara de póker que Kasumi portaba no le era tan descabellado el saber porque se le daba tan bien. Pero Kasumi estaba ansiosa de casarse con Ono, así que, el que el grupo se disolviera le venía como anillo al dedo, nunca mejor dicho. Si, pensó Nabiki sonriendo tenía que aprender dos que tres cosas de Kasumi.

Ella también, siendo honesta, estaba cansada del grupo. Sus otros negocios eran mucho más fructíferos, DoCo le había servido para tener contactos y hacerse de popularidad, pero ahora ella ya tenía su propia marca estable y posicionada que marchaba sobre ruedas. De hecho la próxima enorme gira trastocaba un poco sus planes de expansión, pero nada que con una buena organización y logística se pudiera arreglar. Si, pensó emulando las palabras de Kasumi, era evidente que el fin de DoCo estaba cerca.

Nabiki dio otro suspiro y se acercó al ventanal de su despacho justo para observar como Shampoo salía del edificio y de inmediato se causaba una ligera conmoción alrededor de ella, la vio firmar un par de autógrafos y tomarse otro par de fotos con unos fans hombres que por su cara no se podían creer la suerte que tenían de ver a _"Su diosa"_ , como la llamaba su fandom. Después Shampoo entró rápidamente a un lujoso automóvil que la esperaba con la puerta abierta y desapareció rápidamente en el flujo vehicular.

Volvió a su silla, de inmediato su boca comenzó a morder su uña, Shampoo le había dado mucho en que pensar.

-.-

* * *

-.-

—Ufff.

Ranma se encogió en la silla al recibir en el vientre y muy cerca de cierta parte sensible el grueso folio que Ryoga le aventó sin contemplaciones.

—Ten más cuidado quieres. —Le espetó Ranma un poco pálido.

Ryoga lo observó con una sonrisa torcida.

—No te preocupes, tu cerebro es tan pequeño que ni aventándote un almanaque de diez años podría pegarle.

Ranma por toda respuesta levantó el dedo medio de su mano izquierda y con la derecha comenzó a hojear el folio. Ryoga rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Esto qué es?

—Justo lo que parece.

—Son fechas y lugares.

—Así es.

Ranma llegó a la mitad y volvió a palidecer.

—No me digas que son...

Ryoga asintió viéndolo con una mueca de pena en la cara.

— ¡Esto es demasiado! —Gritó pasando con más fuerza de la necesaria las hojas. – ¡La última fecha es dentro de un año!

—Dependiendo de la respuesta del público se contemplará alargar la gira a año y medio. —Le dijo Ryoga tranquilamente recargándose en su silla.

Ranma se levantó de la silla frustrado.

—¡No puedo pasar año y medio pegado a esa mujer, me volveré loco! ¿Qué va a pasar con mi entrenamiento y mi carrera? ¡Tenía planeado entrar al torneo de Tokio!

—Eso es en poco más de ocho meses.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Gritó Ranma

—Bueno. —Comenzó Ryoga tras aclararse la garganta. —Se suponía que la junta de la semana pasada era para tratar exactamente estos temas, pero resulto ser…diferente.

Ranma gruñó frustrado.

— ¡No fue mi culpa!—Se defendió. —Tú viste como esa mujer me atacó de la nada, ¿cuál es su problema?

—Al parecer tú.

—¡Ryoga no juegues conmigo! —La frustración de Ranma crecía exponencialmente.

—Oye cálmate, yo solo sé lo que vi. Te juro que no sabía que Akane te conocía, o que te odiaba para el caso.

Ranma se encogió un poco al oírlo.

—¿Cuál es su maldito problema? —Repitió.

—Creo que no debiste de haber aceptado tan impulsivamente. Pero pensándolo bien, no serías Ranma Saotome si no actuaras así.

—Deja de tratarme como niño Ryoga. —Ranma volvió a sentarse, subiendo los pies en una de las esquinas del escritorio.

—Bueno, creo que no debes de tomarte la actitud de Akane de modo tan personal. Ella… mmm tiene un problema con los hombres.

— ¡Ja! —Ranma ironizó la risa. — ¿Problema con los hombres? Esa mujer es una bruja, sabe cómo tenerlos comiendo a sus pies. Me di perfectamente cuenta como todos la miraban con adoración. —Dijo haciendo un mohín desagradable. —Detesto a esa clase de mujeres.

Ryoga rió.

—Definitivamente no debiste de aceptar tan rápido. Aunque admito que fue una buena estrategia para que el Presidente doblara tu sueldo.

—Debí de pedir el triple. —Bisbiseó el artista marcial.

— ¿Porque aceptaste de repente?—Le preguntó Ryoga, serio. —Ya estabas a punto de irte.

Ranma lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No lo sé. Puede que suene sin sentido pero algo en el modo en que me miró me hizo recordar algo. Siento que ya había visto a esa chica. —Respondió Ranma sincero, casi como para sí mismo.

—La ciudad está llena de su imagen. —Dijo Ryoga con un ligerísimo tono de desdén en su voz.

—No seas idiota. —Le espetó recordando el espectacular que tenía enfrente de su habitación. —Eso ya lo sé, pero no es eso. Siento que la vi hace mucho tiempo.

Ryoga observó a su amigo quedarse sumido en sus pensamientos, eso era muy raro. Ranma no era esa clase de persona contemplativa. A decir verdad el arte de la meditación nunca había sido su fuerte.

—Pues nada me gustaría más que dilucidar tus recuerdos pero tenemos trabajo que hacer. –Le dijo Ryoga hastiado de la conversación. —Necesitamos discutir un tema importante, también se iba a tratar en la junta pero…

—Tú dirás. —Respondió Ranma regresando de quien sabe dónde.

Ryoga lo miró unos segundos en silencio. Luego se levantó con parsimonia y se acercó hacia un cuadro, Ranma comprendió que era una caja fuerte oculta así que volteó el rostro para darle privacidad. Lo oyó manipular el mecanismo unos segundos y después abrir la puerta rebuscar en su interior y volver a cerrar.

Ryoga llegó a su lado con un hato de arrugadas cartas, amarradas con cinta. Ranma levantó la ceja en una muda pregunta.

—Léelas. — Le dijo Ryoga por respuesta. Después se sentó en su silla sin decir palabra y lo observó atentamente.

Ranma observó el sospechoso comportamiento de su amigo y frunciendo el ceño, rompió sin problema la gruesa cinta que apretaba las cartas unas a otras. Las puso sobre el escritorio y tomó la primera.

Era una carta de amor.

Subió los ojos con tedio sobre Ryoga pero este le indicó que siguiera con un gesto. Ranma continuó leyendo y se dio cuenta que la carta estaba dirigida a Akane Tendo. Se tensó.

La carta estaba impresa a computadora, con una tipografía bastante común, él no sabía mucho de computación y esas cosas, pero si sabía que ese tipo de letra era muy genérica. Tenía un tono meloso y con una mala rima enumeraba los atributos y bellezas de Akane, el autor juraba amor eterno y absoluta devoción.

Dejó la carta abierta a un lado de la pila de cartas sin abrir y tomó la siguiente: prácticamente decía lo mismo, con ese mismo tono de devoción de la primera, pero esta al final tenía una demanda. El autor le pedía a Akane una respuesta.

Una sospecha comenzó a instalarse en su mente.

Dejó la carta y tomó otra al azar más debajo de la pila.

Ranma contuvo una exclamación.

Si bien la carta comenzaba igual que las otras, con el autor exponiendo su gran amor con versos y rimas torpes después cambiaba el tono de la carta, recriminaba a la chica el que no le contestara. La amenazaba y después la idolatraba, diciéndole que su belleza no podía ser observada más que por él.

Ranma siguió tomando cartas hasta que llegó a la última.

La leyó rápidamente y con un gruñido de asco la dejó aún lado. El autor decía todo lo que le haría a la chica, con lujo de detalles detallaba torturas y castigos sexuales. En todas la cartas había algo en común el acosador _exigía_ que la chica se saliera del ía que no podía soportar que los demás hombres la vieran y la desearan.

Ryoga observó su reacción. Tomó la última carta y la guardó en su sobre.

—También llegó un paquete con una cabeza de cerdo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Ranma, seguía rumiando las cartas, le habían dejado un sentimiento en el pecho de opresión.

—Akane dijo en una entrevista que su animal favorito eran los cerdos negros y unos días después llegó una cabeza de cerdo cercenada.

Se le revolvió el estómago, y un sentimiento de protección surgió de repente y tan grande que lo tomó por sorpresa. Parecía que ellos dos se profesaban un desagrado mutuo, en particular demasiado marcado por parte de la chica, pero el que la considerara una insufrible y caprichosa mujer, de ninguna manera era excusa para dejar que alguien tratara de hacerle lo que las cartas decían explícitamente lo que harían con ella de tener la oportunidad.

Nunca podría permitir eso. Su aguerrido honor de budoka no se lo permitía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esto? —Preguntó con afectación en la voz.

—Alrededor de cinco meses, tal vez más. Pudimos rastrear la primera carta hasta hace cinco meses pero la policía cree que tal vez el acoso empezó desde antes, probablemente cuando ella entró, las primeras cartas al ser iguales a las otras no se les puso atención. Toda la correspondencia anterior a seis meses se incinera.

—¿Y no han encontrado huellas o algo en las cartas?

—La primera tiene una infinidad de huellas que es imposible determinarlas. Pero las otras tampoco tienen, así que no, no tenemos idea de quien pueda ser.

—El tipo está enfermo.

Ryoga asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de asco.

—Son muy desagradables, el presidente no ha querido hacer un problema. Solo tú, yo, el presidente y un par de personas más saben de esto.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Ella no lo sabe?

—No.

Ranma torció el gesto, no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Akane debería de saber que alguien iba tras ella. Era vital para que no tomara riesgos innecesarios.

—El presidente cree que si Akane se entera entrará en histeria y eso se vería reflejado en su actuación. No podemos permitir eso. Por eso era que el Presidente estaba empeñado en que tú fueras quien la cuidara.

—Viendo las nuevas circunstancias Akane tiene razón, yo no tengo las credenciales necesarias.

—El presidente tiene una fe ciega en ti.

Ranma bufó su pierna empezó a moverse insistentemente, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

—La labor de investigación la seguirá teniendo la policía, si es lo que te preocupa. Tu solo tendrás que vigilarla.

—Pero como cuidarla apropiadamente si ella me odia Ryoga. Akane debe ser informada.

—Absolutamente no. No podemos permitir eso. Esta semana se presenta el nuevo disco y Akane no tiene que saber nada.

—¡Maldita sea Ryoga! —Ranma se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro. —Este no es un simple acosador, no es como el tipejo que le sacaba fotos o los que peleaban con ella por una cita en la preparatoria, este tipo —Señaló hacia las cartas. —, está enfermo, quiere hacerle daño.

—Aun puedes echarte para atrás. Si sientes que esto te rebasa Watsuki comprenderá, después de todo Akane es nuestra artista más rentable ahora mismo. Llamaré al Presidente para que…

—¡No! —Casi grito Ranma. —No, yo lo haré. La cuidaré, la protegeré.

Ryoga colgó el teléfono que tenía en las manos, y observó a Ranma con mucho cuidado.

—Comprenderás, que esto es un poco personal para mí. —Comenzó y Ranma detuvo su andar por la oficina.

—¿Personal? —Ryoga asintió y dudó un poco antes de levantarse de la silla y acercarse a su amigo. Le puso una mano en el hombro en gesto fraternal.

—Eres como mi hermano Ranma, lo último que quiero es que salgas herido.

Ranma sonrió, su orgullo y natural desfachatez emergió de inmediato.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, sabes que no hay nadie que pueda vencerme.

—Eso espero. —Dijo Ryoga con un susurro.

—Vamos no te pongas tan melodramático, sabes cómo me pone nervioso cuando te pones tan serio. —Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Ryoga rodó lo ojos y cruzó los brazos.

—Eres imposible.

—Oye, vamos por esas cervezas de la semana pasada que quedaron pendientes.

—No podemos. Si hubieras leído el documento, sabrías que mañana es la rueda de prensa de la presentación del disco, tengo que preparar todo. Y tenemos que ver a Akane en un momento.

Ranma sintió como su espina se envaraba.

—¿Ahorita? ¿Tenemos?

—Sí, le voy a entregar su programa de fechas, y necesitas saber dónde vive para tomar la rutina con ella. —Contestó mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y rebuscaba algo en uno de los cajones, se acercó de nuevo hacia Ranma que se había recargado en la pared junto a la puerta de la estrecha oficina. —Toma.

Ranma tomó las fotografías que le tendía, eran cuatro hombres más grandes que él en edad, solo uno de ellos parecía que recién había dejado la pubertad y los granos un par de años atrás.

—La policía los tiene de sospechosos. —Torció el gesto.—Son los presidentes del club de fans de las chicas. Este y este. —Ryoga señaló al tipo de cara larga como de caballo con mirada un tanto aviesa y a otro que parecía un poco más grande que el otro tanto en tamaño como en edad. —Son los presidentes del Club de Akane y de Shampoo. Al parecer hay discusiones en los foros de la página oficial del grupo, sobre que chica DoCo es la mejor y estos dos tienen cierta historia entre ellos, y por ello han llevado la rivalidad más allá de los foros. Incluso hay reportes de grupos de fans que se atacan unos a otros físicamente. Han ido a parar al hospital varias veces.

—Estas de broma. —Dijo Ranma con la boca abierta.

Ryoga sonrió de buena gana.

—Por supuesto que no. Se nota que no estás en el medio, esto no es nada. La verdad no creo que se trate de ninguno de ellos, pero por las dudas grábate sus caras.

Ranma metió las fotografías en el folio con las fechas de las presentaciones.

En ese momento sonó el intercomunicador, la secretaria avisó que Akane había llegado. Al oír su nombre Ranma sintió de repente en la boca del estómago lo que sentía al inicio de cada una de sus peleas en torneos importantes: emoción, nervios y ansiedad. Comenzó a prepararse mentalmente pero la puerta se abrió demasiado rápido tomándolos a ambos por sorpresa, a Ryoga a medio camino hacía su escritorio y a Ranma plantado en la pared. Akane entró como exhalación, seguida de un agradable y tenue aroma cítrico. Sonrió internamente, le pegaba completamente el aroma. La chica no lo vio, pasó completamente de largo junto a él y se sintió ofendido. Se fijó en el reflejo del ventanal de la oficina de Ryoga, y pudo ver de forma difusa su rostro en el vidrio.

—Hola Ryoga ¿Qué hay de nuevo?—Lo saludó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba con naturalidad en la silla gemela a la que había estado él sentado frente al escritorio. Llevaba una pequeña maleta de gimnasia la que puso de cualquier manera en el piso junto a ella. Ranma vio como Ryoga se ruborizaba levemente. ¿Que tenía esta chica que atraía a todo mundo?

—Hola Akane. Tu itinerario. —Le tendió delicadamente el mismo folio que a Ranma le había aventado.

Akane lo tomó y lo ojeo rápidamente.

—Vaya. —Dijo al comprobar las extensas fechas.

—Lo sé, será muy agotador.

—Es mucho tiempo. —Akane se mordió el labio adorablemente. Ranma reaccionó cambiando de postura en la pared. —Sabes Ryoga, es que yo, de hecho venía a hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

— ¿Que sucede?—Preguntó Ryoga tremendamente interesado.

—Es que yo…. —Akane bajó la vista, muy inquieta. — Yo, yo quiero dejar el grupo.

Un silencio calló sobre todos.

Ryoga pestañeó varias veces genuinamente confundido. Akane seguía con la vista hacia abajo estrujando el papel, completamente nerviosa. Había llegado a esa conclusión por la mañana y como por arte de magia un poco de la tensión que tenía en el cuerpo desde la semana pasada, se disipó al tomar esa resolución.

Ryoga subió la vista hacia Ranma que había descruzado los brazos al oír aquello. ¿Sería por él? ¿A tal grado llegaría su odio por él que prefería salirse del grupo? Ryoga pareció leer su mente y carraspeo.

—Es… ¿es por Saotome?

Akane alzó la vista sorprendida.

—Oh, no. –Dijo rápidamente. —No, no es por él, de verdad.

Y era cierto. Akane era un manojo de emociones en este momento de su vida y se sentía rebasada, se sentía vulnerable. Y ella odiaba sentirse así, ella era una guerrera, una mujer fuerte, una mujer independiente y autosuficiente. Su padre la había criado así y por eso odiaba en lo que se había convertido su vida. El estarse escondiendo, y al mismo tiempo estar a la vista de todo el mundo la estaba desquiciando. Odiaba la atención que recibía, nunca le había gustado estar en el centro de las miradas, y sabía que no podría lidiar con eso durante mucho más tiempo. La campaña de lencería de Nabiki había hecho que pusiera en orden su perspectiva. Necesitaba el dinero más que nada en la vida, pero no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar quien era ella por unos yenes, ya encontraría la forma de resolver el problema. Es por eso que Saotome era, por el momento, el menor de sus problemas. Lo que más anhelaba en este momento era volver a la tranquilidad y cotidianidad de Nerima.

Akane decidió sincerarse con Ryoga, necesitaba que viera las cosas desde su perspectiva, tal vez accediera a ayudarla.

—Veras es que yo…

Pero en ese momento ella se percató de la masculina chamarra de cuero que estaba en el respaldo de la silla junto a ella, Akane la reconoció en el acto. Entonces subió los ojos lentamente hacía el ventanal y se fijó en silenciosa figura que estaba plantada unos pasos detrás de ella. Se vieron directamente a los ojos y Akane cambió su postura de inmediato, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

—Veo que tienes visitas. —Dijo con voz pétrea y se levantó de la silla. —Perdona, llegué demasiado temprano.

Akane se insultó mentalmente. Había estado tan ansiosa de hablar con Ryoga que había entrado como alma que lleva el diablo y no se había dado cuenta que Saotome estaba con él.

—No, no, está bien. — Ryoga se levantó también. —Necesito que te quedes, debemos tratar la logística de la próxima gira, y necesito tu permiso para proporcionarle a Ranma tu dirección. —Ryoga la miró directamente muy serio, volviendo a sentarse. Akane lo dudó un segundo pero volvió a sentarse también. Cuidando de no volver a mirar hacia el ventanal.

—Sabes que no me gusta que sepan donde vivo. No quiero que pase lo de la última vez.

— ¿Qué paso la última vez? —Preguntó Ranma sin poder contenerse.

Akane torció la boca.

Ryoga al darse cuenta de que la chica no iba a contestar, pidió permiso a Akane con los ojos y esta se elevó de hombros displicentemente.

—Se filtró en los foros de la página la dirección de Akane y un grupo de fans hicieron un zafarrancho fuera de su casa.

— ¿Los mismos que mencionaste?

—Sí.

Ranma elevó las cejas, esta chica era un imán para los problemas.

—Hombres. —Bufó Akane con asco y su mirada se cruzó unas milésimas de segundo con la de Ranma, que no le había quitado la vista de encima.

Ranma volvió a cruzar los brazos y ladeó la cabeza. Tal vez Ryoga tenía razón y Akane no lo odiaba a él en específico sino a la mayoría de su género.

Akane seguía nerviosa, Ryoga aún no había contestado su petición y tener a Saotome tras de ella no ayudaba en nada a sus vapuleados nervios. Podía sentir su mirada, si es que eso era posible, la podía sentir físicamente. Akane se sonrojó solo de pensarlo. Saotome poseía una fuertísima personalidad, tanto que su presencia se podía casi palpar en toda la habitación. Nunca había conocido a una persona con ese magnetismo.

—Bu…bueno, creo que entonces después hablaremos de mi tema con más calma.

— ¿Entonces quieres ser solista?

— ¡No!—Contestó Akane con ansiedad. No quería hablar del asunto con Saotome en la oficina de Ryoga, pero parecía que el productor no iba a dejar el tema tan fácilmente. —No, es decir, lo que yo quiero, es…retirarme.

Ryoga se recostó en su silla, cruzó las manos sobre su estómago y jugó con los pulgares mientras veía a Akane intensamente.

—Akane —Comenzó Ryoga con tono paternalista que a la chica le chocó. —, sabes que acabas de firmar un nuevo contrato a dos años. Solo podríamos discutirlo después de la gira, ahora mismo es un pésimo momento.

—No Ryoga, por favor, yo no creo poder soportar esa gira… —Akane parecía tan indefensa en esos momentos, que Ranma sintió una rabiosa necesidad de abrazarla y consolarla. Cruzó con más fuerza los brazos en su pecho, negando sus impulsos.

—Lo siento Akane. —Dijo Ryoga extendiendo las manos en señal de impotencia. —No podemos hacer nada antes de que terminen tus dos años. La empresa no lo permitiría, podrían proceder legalmente contra ti.

Akane tragó saliva. Precisamente eran los problemas legales lo que la había orillado a aceptar la proposición de Ryoga de entrar en el grupo en primer lugar. Lo que menos quería era entablar una batalla que podía salir muy cara. Se sintió derrotada, y unas desagradables ganas de llorar la asaltaron al momento, bajó la cabeza tratando de controlarse. Por nada del mundo iba a llorar, y mucho menos frente a Saotome.

—Pero… —Dijo Ryoga y Akane levantó la cabeza, esperanzada ante la partícula y su tono de voz. —déjame revisar tu contrato, para ver si hay algo que se pueda hacer.

Akane se levantó de su silla, emocionada.

—¿Crees que se pueda hacer algo?

—Puedo checarlo Akane, casi siempre hay una laguna legal que podríamos aprovechar.

Ranma frunció el ceño al escucharlo. ¿Lagunas legales? ¿Una empresa internacional, tan grande y poderosa como Sakura Canyon? No lo creía, y más tratándose de su artista más rentable, como clamaba Ryoga que lo era ella. No, ese contrato estaría amurallado. Ryoga le estaba dando falsas esperanzas a la chica y no sabía porque. Lo mejor era decirle que no se ilusionara y esperara resignada los dos años para que terminara su contrato. Cualquiera podía saberlo, pero esta chica se veía realmente ilusionada con la promesa de Ryoga. ¿Acaso era tan inocente?

— ¿De verdad Ryoga? —Akane lo miraba con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Ryoga sonrió un tanto apenado y se rascó la cabeza.

—Claro, déjamelo a mí.

— ¡Gracias Ryoga! ¡Gracias!

Akane se levantó de la silla y corrió a abrazarlo. Nervioso, el hombre aceptó el abrazo de buena gana, incluso se olvidó que su amigo estaba a unos pasos de ellos, observándolos. Ryoga aspiró su aroma, disfrutando el calor de la chica. Era lo más cerca que Akane le había permitido estar nunca de ella. La joven intentó separarse de él pero Ryoga trató de alargar el momento un poco más. Fue cuando el hombre recordó a Ranma y dejó que ella se separase de él, nervioso se alisó el traje. La chica regresó a su silla, con una sonrisa radiante completamente ajena a los sentimientos que despertaba en Ryoga.

—Bueno, pues creo que eso es todo Akane, puedes pasar con mi secretaria ella te dará los pases necesarios para mañana y los últimos detalles de la logística. Si tienes alguna duda no dudes en llamarme.

— ¡De acuerdo!—Akane se movió con bríos hacia la salida, Ranma pudo notar en sus movimientos fluidos que era una artista marcial en toda regla.

Al salir, la joven lo miró directamente, sin quitar su enorme sonrisa de la cara, y se quedó momentáneamente sin aire. Parecía que nada le podía quitar el buen humor, ni siquiera mirarlo a él, el hombre que tanto parecía odiar. Si antes pensaba que era hermosa, se había quedado corto _. Esta es la verdadera Akane_ , el pensamiento le llegó como una revelación. Esta era su verdadera sonrisa. En las fotografías del grupo, ella solo fingía, lo que todo mundo veía era una mueca, una sombra. En la mirada que le había lanzado percibió que en sus ojos no había ni rastro de furia o enojo, ni timidez, solo era _ella_. Ranma sintió envidia de Ryoga por haber sido el causante de hacer que sonriera de ese modo y hacerla tan feliz aunque fuera a base de mentiras.

Se preguntó si algún día él podría lograr que Akane sonriera así.

La ausencia de la muchacha dejó silencio y tensión en la oficina. Ryoga removía papeles de aquí para allá, Ranma se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso.

— ¿Ella te gusta?

—Es muy hermosa. —Respondió escuetamente.

—No evadas la pregunta y contesta. –Ranma sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber.

Ryoga lo pensó un momento.

—Bueno, no creo que haya hombre heterosexual cuerdo que no guste de Akane ¿no? Solo me preocupo por ella como su productor, es todo. —Le dijo sin mirarlo mientras seguía ensimismado recogiendo papeles de su escritorio.

Ranma no se sintió a gusto con esa respuesta, pero sabía que Ryoga podía ser muy críptico cuando quería. Decidió dejarlo por ahora.

—De acuerdo, pero no debiste darle falsas esperanzas. Sabes muy bien que los abogados de Sakura no dejarían ni un cabo suelto en su contrato. O una laguna legal como dices.

Ryoga se elevó de hombros.

—Bueno, yo solo le prometí que checaría su caso.

—No Ryoga, le acabas de dar falsas esperanzas a esa chica, si lo que dice es cierto y no quiere estar más en el grupo, debiste decirle la verdad.

— ¡Tú qué sabes Ranma!—Contestó el joven perdiendo los estribos. – ¡Puede que si logre hacer algo por ella!

—Oye cálmate. No es para que te pongas así.

— ¡Entonces deja de cuestionarme!

—Tranquilo Ryoga, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?—Le preguntó Ranma con suspicacia, tratando de controlarse el mismo. Ryoga había pasado de un estado de calma a la furia tan rápido que le sorprendió totalmente. Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando a Ryoga y necesitaba saber que era, tenía la impresión de que él mismo era el problema, pero no podía recordar haber hecho o dicho algo que lo molestara a tal extremo. Notó que su amigo cambiaba rápidamente de actitud, al darse cuenta de cómo había reaccionado.

—Ha sido un día largo y tengo mucha tensión en estos momentos. Tengo mucho que hacer todavía. —Le dijo sin mirarlo a modo de disculpa.

Ranma no respondió de inmediato.

—Claro, lo que digas. —Le dijo controlando su mal humor. —No sé qué es lo te pasa últimamente, pero más vale que lo dejes estar y me digas las cosas como son. ¿Qué diablos tienes contra mí?

—No sé de qué hablas Ranma. —Le contestó Ryoga a su vez haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Ranma se sintió enfurecer, cuando quería Ryoga podía ser un verdadero imbécil.

—Vale, si así lo quieres. —Escupió saliendo de la oficina dando un portazo.

Comenzó a caminar furioso sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos, tratando de apelar a su entrenamiento marcial para calmar su ira, cuando se percató que había dejado su chamarra en la oficina y que no había logrado conseguir la dirección de Akane. Estaba tan frustrado y no quería saber nada que tuviera relación con Ryoga en ese momento que pensó mandar todo al diablo y largarse en ese instante del edificio. Quería entrenar, quería dar golpes y patadas, lo único que podía sacar toda esa mala energía de su cuerpo.

Entonces la vio.

Akane bajaba de dos en dos unas largas escaleras laterales que daban a un pasillo para la planta baja. Cualquier persona hubiera tomado el elevador para ahorrarse el esfuerzo de bajar las escaleras, pero ella no, incluso parecía disfrutar el esfuerzo físico.

Por un momento dudó lo que tenía que hacer. Si ella hablaba en serio, y parecía que sí, de querer dejar de ser Idol, ninguno de los dos deseaba estar metido en ese mundo, pero al parecer las circunstancias los sobrepasaban y los impelían a estar cerca el uno del otro aunque cada quien tuviera sus razones para no desearlo. Ranma se daba cuenta que cada que la veía y la conocía mejor le gustaba un poco más, lo cual era malo por el simple hecho de que ella lo odiaba.

La vio corretear por el pasillo, indudablemente contenta, casi parecía una cría. Sin darse cuenta Ranma la observó con una leve sonrisa en la cara. Luego de inmediato recordó las asquerosas cartas del acosador y apretó los puños, se juró en ese momento que no dejaría que nada le pasase a esa chica. Se puso en movimiento de inmediato y caminó más deprisa para alcanzarla, un poco nervioso por saber cómo se iba a comportar con él. Esperaba que su buen humor siguiera intacto al verlo.

La siguió sin quitarle la vista de encima y se dio cuenta que el andar de Akane era enérgico y rápido. Daba zancadas largas y muy poco femeninas, movía demasiado los brazos al caminar. ¿Qué mujer en su posición de artista sexy caminaba así? Ranma lanzó una carcajada sin querer, esa chica era algo especial.

Eran las siete de la tarde de un viernes por lo que el edificio se encontraba en una calma relativa. La mayoría de los trabajadores ya habían salido y solo quedaban unos cuantos aquí y allá. Las pocas personas con las que se cruzó Akane, la miraban pasar admirativamente, incluso un par de hombres se detuvieron y la observaron hasta que desapareció de su vista. Ranma apretó el paso.

Akane entró a un sombrío y escondido pasillo del que él no se hubiera percatado si ella no hubiera ido hacía allí. La siguió y se dio cuenta que no tenía salida; solo había unas puertas enfrentadas, al acercarse advirtió que eran unos sanitarios de hombres y mujeres. Ranma regreso sobre sus pasos y se dispuso a esperarla, sin quitar la vista del pasillo.

Diez minutos después Ranma paseaba de un lado a otro comenzando a desesperarse ¿Cuánto podía tomarle a una mujer entrar al lavabo? Y otros cinco minutos después estaba pensando seriamente en ir y ver qué diablos la hacía demorarse tanto cuando se percató que un pequeño estudiante de preparatoria salía del oscuro pasillo.

Al principio Ranma no le dio el menor interés pues él esperaba ver salir a Akane, pero después de unos segundos cayó en cuenta que ese chico tenía colgada al hombro exactamente la misma bolsa que ella tenía en la oficina de Ryoga. Lentamente giró el torso y lo vio caminar desgarbadamente hacia la salida, caminaba exactamente igual que ella, con sus zancadas largas y su movimiento de brazos, incluso tenía su misma estatura y complexión.

—No puede ser. —Dijo Ranma con una ligera sonrisa de estupefacción en la cara y se aprestó a seguirlo.

Por un momento lo perdió de vista al salir a la concurrida calle, pero segundos después lo vio dando vuelta en una esquina. Ranma echó a correr temeroso de perderlo. Lo siguió a prudente distancia, sin acercarse demasiado pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no se diera cuenta que lo seguía. Al llegar a la estación del metro, un par de calles después, estaba completamente seguro que el chico del uniforme de preparatoria era Akane.

Ranma no podía creer a esa chica, en su vida había conocido a alguien tan contradictorio. Estando en la cima de la fama lo que quería era desaparecer. Se comportaba como una tierna chica pero podía ser una fiera salvaje. Decía odiar a los hombres pero se vestía como uno. Se dio cuenta de que quería saber todo de ella. Su vida debía ser muy particular para que ella se comportara de la forma que lo hacía. Por un momento, al tomar el segundo metro y mientras se ocultaba tras un hombre obeso que leía un periódico, sin quitarle la vista de encima más que lo necesario para evitar ser descubierto, se sintió como un acosador. Se removió inquieto ante esta idea. Sopesó la idea de respetar su intimidad y dejarla marchar, pero era su guardaespaldas, no podía cuidarla si no sabía de sus actividades, y tenía que saber dónde vivía para poder hacer su trabajo. Se había hecho la promesa de cuidarla, de protegerla. Regresar al edifico de Sakura Canyon estaba fuera de lógica, a esta horas ya nadie podría ayudarlo a obtener la información que necesitaba.

La vio abstraerse en un libro que ocultaba completamente su rostro con gafas y estaba considerando salir a su vista para hacerle notar su presencia cuando a su izquierda a unas tres personas de ella se fijó en un hombre joven que continuamente volteaba su vista hacia su protegida. Indudablemente aún con uniforme de varón y gruesas gafas, había algo que la delataba como mujer. Una especie de atracción natural emanaba de ella, aunque se comportaba como una chica patosa y desgarbada, o en su caso un púber estudiante de preparatoria, y el hombre parecía haberlo notado a juzgar por su expresión interesada y su mirada inquisitiva que le recorría el cuerpo con intensidad. Por mucho que llevara el corto perlo con un flequillo más desordenado como un chiquillo y las gruesas gafas que abarcaran su rostro, sus facciones eran hermosas y tan suaves, que la delataban como mujer.

Vio como el hombre se volvía más persistente en sus miradas a ella y trataba de acercarse al estudiante. Ranma se envaró de inmediato, poniéndose en alerta, con su cuerpo listo para entrar en acción ante cualquier peligro. Afortunadamente la chica bajó el libro y se formó tras la gente que bajaba en esa estación, siempre con la cabeza gacha. Ranma salió de su escondite tras el hombre obeso y la siguió. Casualmente golpeó en el hombro (con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria) al hombre que había mirado a Akane. Ranma fingió no darse cuenta a pesar de los insultos que le dio el sujeto y se apresuró a salir tras ella.

La siguió un par de bloques más, las calles iluminadas por el alumbrado público estaban prácticamente solitarias al ser una zona residencial. Akane caminaba ahora más despacio, como disfrutando de la noche.

Llegaron a un ancho edificio de cuatro plantas y ella se metió en él. Ranma logró colarse unos segundos después dándole tiempo a que se adelantara para no ser descubierto. A estas alturas mostrarse abiertamente sería más contraproducente, estaba seguro que Akane lo insultaría y lo despreciaría con justa razón, así que no pudo más que tragarse el sentimiento de culpa por el momento. Escuchó atentamente y por el sonido de sus pasos se fue guiando hasta llegar al último piso. Le costó un poco de trabajo, pues siendo fiel a sí misma, subió vigorosamente las escaleras sin hacer caso del ascensor, Ranma subió los escalones de tres en tres solo con las puntas del pie rezando para que la suela del tenis no rechinara. Al llegar al último piso se asomó cuidadosamente tras una pared que daba a un ancho e iluminado pasillo, justo a tiempo para observar cómo se perdía rápidamente de vista la bolsa que llevaba al hombro y se escuchaba una puerta cerrarse.

Bien, ya sabía dónde vivía. Había entrado a su departamento sana y salva así que podía considerar que había logrado su primera misión con éxito.

Oficialmente ya era su guardaespaldas.

-.-

* * *

-.-

 _ **Doco Fifth**_

 _ **Me emocionó escribir las últimas líneas jajaja. Este capìtulo ha sido el màs largo, ojalà no haya sido cansado. En particular a mi me gustan los capìtulos largos y espero poder mantener este ritmo de publicar una vez a la semana y con este tamaño.**_

 _ **La historia empìeza a tomar su ritmo despues de esto, ya todos los escenarios han sido planteados y ya solo queda ver lo que haràn los personajes, Ranma y Akane empezaran a estar juntos para todo en los siguientes capìtulos y quien sabe que va a pasar y como van a sobrevivir a eso. Esto se va a poner color de hormiga, dirina por ahì.  
**_

 _ **Y bueno, sin màs:**_

 **Agradecimientos de esta y la semana pasada.**

 **Any-Chan (** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es un reto terminar un capitulo y empezar otro tratando de mantenerla interesante y no dejarme divagar al escribir. Lo de Ryoga… es que él si tiene esa parte oscura, nada más con la técnica del Rugido de León, se nota como Ryoga es capaz de hacerle verdadero daño a Ranma, se contiene porque la serie es cómica pero siempre he pensado que Ryoga es de cuidado. En fin… ¡Espero este capítulo y el anterior te hayan gustado!_ _¡Espero tu comentario, te leo!)_

 _ **Hana Note (**_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me gustó mucho escribir ese capítulo lo imaginaba como un flashback con filtro rosa jaja, y me da gusto que también sea de tu agrado. Espero la historia siga cumpliendo tus expectativas. ¡Nos leemos!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Nancyricoleon (**_ _Lo siento, lo siento, por dejarte picada y por Ryoga, espero estos dos capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado. ¡Espero tu comentario, te leo!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Lucyluok (**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Shinnosuke en el manga es un amor, es muy muy lindo. Era necesario que Akane se enamorara de Shinnosuke así como lo está para que Ranma no la tenga tan fácil. ¡Veremos qué pasa! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado la historia ¡Te leo!_ _ **)**_

 _ **(**_ _¡Hola! Qué bueno que te guste, Ranma tiene que hacer méritos especiales esta vez. ¡No lo tendrá tan fácil! Jajaja ay… ¡Espero que estos capítulos también te hayan gustado y también espero tus impresiones! ¡Nos leemos!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Gery (**_ _¡Gracias! Prometo ser más críptica de ahora en adelante pero, nada está dicho todavía. Ya tengo el final de la historia en mi cabeza, y espero que cumpla con las expectativas de la mayoría. Todavía no sé cuantos capítulos falten pero no será muy grande espero que de 10 a 15, pero no estoy segura. Espero estos capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado. Me da gusto recibir reviews como los tuyos para saber si voy por buen o mal camino. Te agradezco mucho. ¡Espero tus comentarios! ¡Te leo!_ _ **)**_

 **Flynnchan** _ **(**_ _¡Si, Un francotirador!, creo que debí ser más específica. También así las imagino, como animé, y muchas escenas las escribo con sus voces latinas en mi cabeza, como daría Carlos Hugo Hidalgo la entonación a esa o tal frase y así con los demás, a veces son las voces japonesas pero casi siempre la latina, estoy mal lo sé jajaja :p_ _ **)**_

 _ **Haruri Saotome (**_ _Ahhh, lo veremos lo veremos ya falta menos, no tengo planeado que sea muy larga la historia, pero nunca se sabe. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Esmeralda Saotom (**_ _Jajajaja, muchas gracias, es un honor que la consideres mejor que tu novela, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado y la historia cumpla con tus expectativas, ¡espero tu comentario para saberlo! ¡Hasta la próxima semana!)_

 _ **Maat Sejmet (**_ _Me muero de ganas por llegar ya a esa parte, ya lo tengo escrito y todo pero ya quiero subirlo jaja Debo de contenerme. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado! ¡Te leo!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Andy-Saotome-Tendo (**_ _Ay sí, tengo que contenerme para no escribir insulto tras insulto, es fácil dejarse llevar por sus personalidades, pero son súper adorables, este capítulo no interactuaron tanto aunque me gusta mucho manejar el punto de vista de Ranma, el cómo se va enamorando de Akane es muy lindo. ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, nos vemos la próxima semana! ¡Te leo!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Akane-kun19 (**_ _La pobre de Akane no va a tener respiro, eso lo garantizo pero ahí estará Ranma para cuidarla. ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado, me da mucho gusto, espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, espero tu comentario. ¡Te leo!_ _ **)**_

 _ **RyaOtaku (**_ _¡Ahhhh, no puedo decir nada! (muerde una tela de frustración) espero que te quedes a leer el desenlace y poder saber quién es el villano/villana en turno. ¡Agradezco tu comentario y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! ¡Te leo!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Llek BM (**_ _Muchas, muchas gracias, no sé bien cuantos capítulos tendrá pero no será muy larga la historia. Espero este capítulo no te decepcione. ¡Espero tu comentario!)_

 _ **Gracias también a los anónimos que leen la historia**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**_

 _ **S.R**_


	6. DoCo Sixth

_**DoCo**_ _ *****_

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Doco Sixth**

 **.**

* * *

Akane despertó muy temprano con renovadas energías e hizo lo que tenía días sin hacer: ir a correr. La depresión de la última semana había sido tal que prácticamente no había querido hacer nada más que estar en la cama durmiendo. Eso hizo, incluso estaba segura que subió de peso pues había comido cuanta chuchería se le había atravesado. Pero por fin parecía que las cosas iban a mejorar. Si Ryoga cumplía con su palabra muy pronto podría regresar a su hogar, con su padre y a su antigua vida que tanto anhelaba.

El aire otoñal de la mañana, frío y fresco le dio bríos y corrió bastante animada su circuito. Al llegar practicó unas cuantas catas y tomó un largo baño de tina. La rueda de prensa era a las seis de la tarde así que tenía tiempo de sobra. Antes de las tres de la tarde estaba lista para salir a la calle, pues tenía llegar muy temprano para maquillaje y vestuario. Se vistió de estudiante que tiene clases extracurriculares y salió a la calle.

Comenzó a caminar mirando hacia abajo. No bien había dado una docena de pasos cuando escuchó que le decían:

— ¿De verdad te piensas que alguien se puede tragar ese mal disfraz?

Reconoció la voz de inmediato y se detuvo, sintiendo que su alma la abandonaba. Se giró muy lentamente y se topó con la burlona mirada de su enemigo, sus ojos azules chispearon al verla.

— ¡Tú!—Articuló Akane abriendo los ojos tras las gafas.

El muy arrogante iba vestido con un blazer deportivo negro y fiel a su estilo, lo tenía doblado varias veces por las mangas. Una playera blanca de cuello V dejaba ver su masculino cuello. Estaba tomando un té con hielos en vaso y popote, se veía realmente desenfadado, realmente confiado en sí mismo, cómodo en su piel. Akane lo envidió. La miraba con las cejas arriba en una clara expresión de sorpresa mal disimulada. Como casi siempre que estaba junto a él Akane se sintió muy pequeña y por primera vez desde que usaba su disfraz de hombre la chica se sintió absurda al ser sorprendida vistiendo de esa manera. Se maldijo pues ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que Saotome sabría donde vivía y que iría a buscarla; y la cuestión más importante que rebotaba en su cabeza desde que había escuchado su voz: ¿cómo diablos la había reconocido?

—Sí, yo. Tu guardaespaldas. —Le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. —Por si ya lo olvidaste.

— ¡Qué demonios ves!—El sentimiento de absurdo se afianzó un poco más al ver su mirada recorriéndola.

—Tu ridículo disfraz, ya te lo he dicho.

— ¡Metete en tus asuntos! —Sin más Akane echó a andar calle abajo, tratando de alejarse de él.

—Vale, no es un ridículo disfraz. —Le dijo tirando el envase de té a la basura y siguiéndola sin problema con largas zancadas, las manos las puso en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla displicentemente. –Seguro que ganas un premio a la fiesta que vas.

Akane se detuvo tan repentinamente que Ranma siguió caminando un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta que la coronilla de la chica, a la que no había quitado la vista, se quedaba atrás.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Tú. —Dijo Ranma sin más, mirándola serio, sin pestañear.

— ¿Qué?

—Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir. Soy tu guardaespaldas. Me pagan por cuidarte la espalda.

—Pues por si ya lo olvidaste, te recuerdo que te dije muy claramente que no te necesitaba. Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

—Sí, se ve. —Repuso Ranma girando los ojos. Akane que ya había empezado a caminar una vez más, volvió a detenerse y lo encaró.

— ¿Que quisiste decir con eso? —La chica se acercó peligrosamente hacia él. Se quitó las gafas y lo miró retadoramente.

Ranma deglutió, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella como ahora.

De acuerdo al cronograma del evento de hoy, las chicas debían de presentarse dos horas antes para maquillaje y vestuario, así que desde las dos de la tarde se atrincheró en una banca de un pequeño parque enfrente del edificio, sin quitar ojo de las ventanas donde creía que estaba su departamento en el último piso y de la puerta principal.

Mientras estaba apostado esperando a que saliera, estuvo imaginando mil escenarios de como iniciar una conversación con ella, incluso se levantó con la resolución de presentarse delante de su puerta, pero sabiamente regresó a la banca, pues pudo darse cuenta que llegar y saludar a la puerta de su departamento iba a ser mil veces más incómodo que esperarla afuera de su edificio. Solo iba a ganar que le azotara la puerta en la nariz.

Cuando la vio salir con sus pasos rápidos vestida de estudiante, se levantó como un resorte y toda la conversación que se había imaginado en su cabeza se borró, y de su boca había salido una estupidez que ni siquiera su cerebro tuvo tiempo de procesar. Para su desesperación la pequeña conversación siguió por los mismos derroteros. Y ahora la tenía enfrente de él, tan cerca que podía ver cada poro de su piel y las iridiscencias de sus ojos. Y en lo único que podía pensar era que sus labios se veían realmente suaves.

—Oye cálmate quieres, no quiero que me acusen de atacar a un parvulario en plena calle. —Hablaron sus nervios, saliendo en su ayuda y fracasando estrepitosamente.

—Si no quieres terminar mal te recomiendo que me dejes en paz y regreses por donde viniste. –Le dijo poniendo un puño enfrente de su rostro.

—Te pones como si tu cuerpo te ayudara. ¿Cuánto mides uno-cincuenta? Eres prácticamente un Hobbit.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Akane le lanzó un golpe que Ranma detuvo sin el menor problema. La gente a su alrededor los vieron con curiosidad. El joven comenzó a sentirse nervioso, definitivamente este escenario nunca pasó por su cabeza.

Akane se dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo una escena y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención y que alguien la reconociera, así que dándole una última mirada furibunda lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

Con alivio vio que Akane desistió en su deseo de darle la paliza de su vida _, como si pudiera_ , y se giró en redondo comenzando a caminar lo más rápido que podían sus piernas. Y una vez más Ranma la siguió atento a su espalda.

— ¡No me sigas! —Le vociferó una calle después.

Ranma se mordió la lengua para no contestar otra barbaridad, y haciendo caso omiso de los deseos de la chica siguió caminando tenazmente tras de ella. Akane volteaba a veces y lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo sin decir palabra. Cada vez aumentaba más y más la velocidad de sus piernas, hasta que repentinamente la chica arrancó a correr velozmente y se metió por una callejuela, pretendiendo perderlo.

Ranma tardó en reaccionar solo un segundo y corrió tras la chica, maldiciéndola.

— ¡Oye Akane espera! ¿Estás loca?

— ¡No digas mi nombre!—Le contestó ella unos metros adelante.

— ¡Pues detente entonces!

— ¡Piérdete!

Las puertas, ventanas y personas pasaban como un borrón, Ranma cada vez iba acortando más la distancia, pero Akane, al ser más pequeña que él tenía ventaja al meterse y escabullirse en sitios donde Ranma difícilmente hubiera cabido.

— ¡Akaneee!—Ranma estaba enojándose en serio, ¿Porque tenía que ser todo tan difícil con esa chica?

— ¡Que no digas mi nombre!

Ranma llenó sus pulmones a toda su capacidad de aire y sin dejar de correr y gritó:

— ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Akane!

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quieres callarte de una vez?

Akane se detuvo y dando un salto llegó hasta donde estaba Ranma y tomándolo por sorpresa le puso su mano en su boca. Ranma trastabilló y su espalda chocó con la pared de la estrecha calle entre dos casas donde se habían metido.

Akane respiraba con trabajo mientras aprisionaba su boca con el brazo totalmente estirado, Ranma no se movió ni un milímetro. La chica mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras luchaba por recobrar el aliento. Finalmente tras un par de minutos Akane retiró la mano lentamente de la boca de Ranma dejándole la piel cosquilleante. El joven se mojó los labios nervioso mientras su cerebro se afanaba buscando algo inteligente que decir.

— ¿No te vas a dar por vencido verdad? —Preguntó Akane unos instantes después viéndolo con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas por la actividad física. En algún momento durante la carrera, había perdido sus lentes y la gorra que llevaba puesta. Cualquiera podría reconocerla.

—No.

Akane le dedicó una mirada de hastió y bufó. Después se puso a caminar de un lado a otro.

— ¿No has entendido que te detesto?

— ¿Y a ti no te han dicho que actúas como una niña? —Contraatacó ofendido.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!

— ¡Y tú eres la chica más desagradable que he conocido en mi vida!

—Pues si soy tan desagradable por que no te largas a molestar a alguien más.

—Me han dado una buena pasta por cuidarte, ¿lo olvidaste? Aunque me estoy dando cuenta que el que va a salir perdiendo soy yo. ¡Debí de haber pedido el triple!

— ¡Yo soy la que tiene que soportarte! ¡Y ya te dije que te largues!

— ¡Y yo ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer!

— ¡Eres desesperante!

— ¡Mira quién lo dice!

Akane gruñó y siguió dando vueltas en círculo pensando como deshacerse de él.

— ¡Quieres parar de una vez!

— ¡No me digas que hacer! —Frustrada Akane comenzó a lanzarle patadas y golpes que Ranma esquivaba sin dificultad.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Ranma esquivó una patada directo a su cara.

— ¡Voy a partirte la cara, eso es lo que voy a hacer!

—Por favor. ¿Crees que _**tú**_ vas a poderme hacer algo a _**mí**_? Eres muy lenta. —Afirmó categórico mientras dejaba que Akane trastabillara hacía delante al hacer el cuerpo a un lado para esquivar otro de sus puñetazos.

— ¿No lo crees? ¡Te reto! —Dijo recomponiendo su pose de ataque.

— ¿Qué?—El diálogo estaba tomando carices surrealistas.

— ¡Si te gano me vas a dejar en paz! ¡Vas a decirle a Watsuki que renuncias! —Vociferó sin dejar de lanzar golpes, golpes que daban al aire.

—No sabes lo que dices niña. —Resopló comenzando a hartarse.

— ¡No me llames niña!

Ranma detuvo su puño con la mano y lo aprisionó, aplicando la fuerza necesaria para que Akane no pudiera moverlo.

—Debes estar bromeando. –Le dijo inclinándose sobre ella.

Akane tuvo que curvear la columna hacia atrás al acercar Saotome su rostro al de ella, nerviosa por la atención que esos ojos azules le brindaban. Podía sentir su fresco aliento sobre ella, olía al té que había estado tomando, pensó que en adelante cuando oliera el té verde lo iba a relacionar de inmediato con él. Tardó unos segundos más de lo que le hubiera gustado para empezar a hacer fuerza para liberar su mano del fuerte agarre de su enemigo. Tras varios jalones, Ranma liberó por fin su mano. Resollando, paró sus intentos de golpearlo y lo miró muy seria y con los puños cerrados.

—No estoy bromeando, estoy hablando muy enserio.

Ranma meditó la situación, si en la mañana le hubieran dicho que iba a acabar en un duelo con Akane Tendo… lo hubiera creído, si, estaba empezando a pensar que su relación con esta chica iba a ser de todo menos normal. Relación de trabajo claro está, ¿qué otro tipo de relación iba a querer con ella si lo sacaba de sus casillas cada cinco segundos? Incluso ahora, la muy tozuda se atrevía a retarlo. ¡A él!

Akane se estaba desesperando aguardando por su respuesta, pudo ver su mal contenido enojo y sus puños cerrados, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no saltar encima de él y molerlo a golpes, tuvo que contener una sonrisa al verla así, para su pesar seguía encontrándola increíblemente bonita enojada, aún con ese atuendo de varón.

— ¿Y bien que dices? —Lo apremió a responder.

Ranma lo meditó, pensándolo bien en realidad podría ser una buena idea.

—Entonces, si tú me ganas yo presento mi renuncia y te dejo en paz ¿Verdad? —Dijo con la vista hacia arriba y la mano en la barbilla como si estuviera analizando muy seriamente la situación.

—Sí. —Contestó Akane con los dientes apretados.

—Bien, bien… pero, si yo gano —Bajó la mirada y la fijó en Akane, totalmente serio. —…tú vas a aceptar que yo te proteja.

Al ver su mirada Akane se echó un poco para atrás instintivamente, supo en ese momento que había sido una mala idea, una terrible idea. ¿Cómo demonios siquiera se le había ocurrido en primer lugar? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Le gustase o no era Ranma Saotome! Ella mejor que nadie conocía de lo que era capaz en combate, tembló al percatarse de su insensatez. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y su orgullo como una Tendo le impedía echarse para atrás, no iba a deshonrar a su apellido, ni a su padre. Daría lo mejor de sí y resistiría la pelea hasta el final.

Sin embargo lo que le llamó la atención fueron las palabras de Ranma. _Proteger_. Bueno ultimadamente era eso lo que hacían los guardaespaldas pero la forma en que lo dijo, como si de verdad ella estuviera en real peligro… Sacudió la cabeza, tal vez estaba viendo cosas que no eran.

Ranma vio como trabaja la cabeza de Akane, se percató del momento en que ella se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se había metido y la sombra de temor que cruzó por un segundo en su cara, pero de inmediato se recompuso y lo miró con determinación. No le gustó nada ese instante de duda, ¿de verdad creía que era tan ruin como para golpearla o aprovecharse de ella en algún sentido? Estuvo a punto de cancelar el duelo pero Akane se le adelantó.

—Te doy mi palabra.

La chica extendió la mano, firme como una roca y sin un atisbo ya de duda en el rostro, Ranma la respetó un poco más como artista marcial, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar pensar en la situación en la que ella se había metido voluntariamente, actuando impulsivamente y sin medir las consecuencias. Conocía tipos que sin dudarlo tratarían de sacar provecho de su fuerza y la vencerían sin contemplaciones. Tras solo un segundo más de duda, cedió. Akane no lo sabía pero era ella la que ganaba con el trato de todas formas. Así que le estrechó la mano fuertemente.

* * *

.

.

* * *

—Bueno, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? —Dijo Nabiki rodeando a Ranma observándolo apreciativamente con una mano en la barbilla, por un momento no supo a quién o qué le hablaba esa mujer, hasta que la reconoció como una de las compañeras de Akane de DoCo. — ¿Eres modelo?

—Por supuesto que no. –Declaró ofendido.

—Qué lástima. —La cara de Nabiki no reflejaba lástima en lo absoluto, Ranma tuvo un chispazo de temor hacia esta mujer, sus ojos brillaban de inteligencia. –Tienes un gran potencial, si alguna vez te lo piensas. Ten.

Ranma vio con estupor como la chica sacaba del escote de su vestido, que ofrecía un amplio panorama de sus generosos pechos por lo que no pudo evitar dar un buen vistazo, un pequeño cuadrado de papel y se lo tendía. Ranma lo tomó, estaba tibio.

—Pero no te lo pienses mucho que la dulzura de la juventud es efímera como un suspiro. Chao lindo.

Nabiki se despidió guiñándole el ojo coquetamente y haciendo con la mano izquierda el universal signo de llamada telefónica.

Nabiki Kashao, leyó en la pulcra y minimalista tarjeta de presentación. No le interesaba la propuesta así que sin más la metió en una bolsa de sus pantalones. Observó alrededor toda la frenética actividad que estaba en su apogeo. Faltaban veinte minutos para que empezara la rueda de prensa.

Al caérsele el disfraz a Akane por la carrera que habían tenido, no pudieron seguir viajando discretamente como era el plan de la chica, así que sin más remedio Ranma había salido a la calle a esperar un taxi. Akane entró rápidamente en el con la cabeza gacha. Al inicio el taxista los tomó por unos pasajeros comunes, pero instantes después se dio cuenta quien era ella y comenzó a lanzarle miradas cada vez más insistentes. Ranma tuvo que poner su mejor cara "pocos amigos" con el taxista que dejó de ver a la chica tan insistentemente, pero aún así se notaba que no cabía de felicidad por tener a la modelo del anuncio de la ropa interior en su taxi.

Siguieron avanzando más calles y en un alto un pequeño grupo de chicas jóvenes pasaron cerca del taxi, una de ellas se asomó al interior y la vio. Lanzó un chillido al reconocerla y de inmediato sus amigas se sumaron a la histeria. Akane tuvo que bajar la ventanilla para poder firmar un par de autógrafos antes de que pasara el alto. Después de eso la gente comenzó a pasar el boca a boca que Akane Tendo estaba viajando en un taxi y cada vez que había un alto, la gente los rodeaba exigiendo la atención de la chica.

Ranma observaba anonadado. Él estaba acostumbrado a llamar también la atención, principalmente de las mujeres y por medios especializados, pero en comparación a la histeria que estaba despertando Akane en la gente, su "fama" no era nada.

—No me lo puedo creer. — dijo Ranma con una pequeña sonrisa de estupefacción en la cara, observando a la gente que golpeaba las ventanas, tratando de llamar la atención de su acompañante.

El taxista por fin había perdido su sonrisa de bobalicón y también observaba angustiado el mar de gente que se estaba juntando, comenzó a rogar porque cambiara a verde el semáforo, temiendo por la integridad de su unidad.

— ¡Todo es por tu culpa!—Le increpó Akane, empezaba a entrar en pánico al ver a tanta gente.

— ¿Mi culpa?

—Si me hubieras dejado seguir mi camino sola y no te hubieras entrometido esto no estaría pasando.

— ¡Yo no fui quien se arrancó a correr como una loca por la ciudad!

— ¡Yo no te pedí que me siguieras!

— ¡Eres una desagradecida! No cualquier mujer tiene la oportunidad de decir que Ranma Saotome la está cuidando.

— ¡Pues te vayas dando cuenta que no yo no soy como todas las tipas que se tiran a tus pies!

— ¡Vaya que si ya me di cuenta! ¡Una escoba tiene más curvas que tú!

— ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Pechos planos!

Durante su pelea el taxista había arrancado como alma que lleva el diablo; tomando varios atajos y pasándose dos altos llegó a la plaza comercial donde iban a hacer la presentación del disco. Llegaron por una puerta trasera. Ranma estaba tan ofuscado y enfrascado por la discusión con Akane que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron. En ese instante ella abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente.

— ¡Muérete! —Le gritó dejándolo dentro.

Gruñendo Ranma sacó unos billetes y los arrojó al taxista mientras salía como bólido tras la chica.

— ¡Me debes mil seiscientos yenes!—Le gritó para poder tener la última palabra en la discusión. (1)

Akane y él llegaban retrasados casi una hora y cuando pasaron por la puerta, la gente se volvió loca y se fueron contra ellos, gritando y reclamando lo tarde que llegaron y que no tendrían tiempo para arreglar a la cantante. Cuando la chica fue arrancada de su lado por maquillistas y modistas, ella ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, avanzó con paso digno mientras la gente a su alrededor con cara de no creer lo que llevaba puesto comenzaban a sacarle la ropa de varón que estaba sucia y rasgada por la carrera.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.Akane observaba su reflejo en el espejo rodeado de bombillas de focos. La chica que era Akane, pero que al mismo tiempo no lo era le devolvió la mirada. Le habían puesto un vestido tipo Qipao rojo (2), con una enorme abertura lateral que llegaba a media cadera que la hacía sentirse expuesta. Como adorno llevaba un abanico con pequeñas plumas rojas en todo el ribete. La habían maquillado para que sus ojos chocolate resaltaran sobre su pálida piel, un tenue labial rosa completaba el impecable maquillaje.

Se sentía como una muñeca de porcelana. Frunció el ceño, disgustada, pues ella no era una muñeca de porcelana, ella era una artista marcial, una guerrera. Cada que se veía así de maquillada y se sentía tan fuera de sí misma, se repetía como mantra quien era en realidad, tenía miedo de que en algún momento olvidara su verdadero yo. Ese tipo de vida estaba muy bien para otras personas, pero no para ella.

Hacia solo un par de minutos que su equipo de maquillaje y vestuario la habían dejado sola para que se preparara mentalmente para la rueda de prensa. No había visto a ninguna de sus compañeras todavía pues cada quien tenía camerinos separados, no buscaba precisamente la compañía de ninguna de ellas, pero decidió que no podía pasar ni un minuto más viéndose solamente en ese espejo, así que sin darse ninguna mirada más salió de su camerino.

Ranma, que no había quitado la vista de la puerta del camerino de Akane, la vio salir completamente transformada. Lucía un vestido chino que se amoldaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, al caminar se abría y mostraba su estilizada pierna rematada con unas finísimas zapatillas. La chica se quedó en la puerta moviendo nerviosamente su abanico sin saber muy bien que hacer. Pudo notar que se sentía incómoda, era claro que no estaba acostumbrada a vestir así.

En ese momento sus ojos chocolates agrandados por el maquillaje se fijaron en él; una de las ventajas de ser su guardaespaldas es que la podía mirar cuanto quisiera sin temor a lo que ella pudiera pensar, así que no desvió la mirada al ser pillado observándola. Tras una ligera duda Akane comenzó a caminar hacia él y su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco. Con una epifanía, aceptó que Akane le atraía, le atraía muchísimo, vestida como hombre o como una sensual mujer, dando patadas y puñetazos como una poseída o caminando sensualmente, contoneándose hacia él. Cada aspecto que iba descubriendo de ella lo desconcertaba y le atraía al mismo tiempo, su andar desgarbado y rápido, su carácter volátil, su ceño fruncido, su ingenuidad, su temple marcial, su hermosa sonrisa… Ella tenía el poder de con solo una mirada ponerlo a temblar como un estúpido adolescente, algo que ni siquiera había sentido con Ukyo ni con ninguna otra mujer.

Apretó los dientes. Tenía que andar con pies de plomo pues era consciente de la cuerda floja sin red de protección en la que estaba caminando. El punto de no retorno al que se aproximaba era un camino hermoso como ningún otro, pensó observando sus ojos, pero al final del camino sabía que no había nada para él, por más que lo deseara. El solo era un lucípeto sin voluntad que volaba en círculos hacia la luz hasta achicharrarse.

Tomó aire y se preparó a luchar su más encarnizada batalla.

Comenzó a caminar hacia Akane, cuando una voluptuosa y bella mujer de largo cabello de un curioso tono morado se interpuso entre ella y el a medio camino. La chica también llevaba un vestido Quipao rojo, pero ella lo portaba diferente, alzaba su pecho y la barbilla orgullosa, como si pretendiera demostrar un punto. Se percató del cambio en la expresión de Akane al verla, su expresión nerviosa fue sustituida por una de hastió y dureza.

—Hola Shampoo. –La saludó, seca.

—Engordaste. —Contestó la mujer, sin miramientos.

Akane resopló.

— ¿Crees?

Shampoo sonrió cruelmente y puso la mano en su estrecha cintura.

—Espero que el vestido no se te rompa mientras estamos en la rueda de prensa. Quedaríamos como unas tontas.

Ranma que ya estaba a unos pasos del par de mujeres, se quedó de piedra al escuchar el venenoso comentario.

A Akane le podía importar menos el haber subido uno o tres kilos, sabía que Shampoo solo estaba intentando provocarla para que reaccionara. Estuvo a punto de responder a su bravata cuando aparecieron Nabiki y Kasumi.

Ellas también llevaban el mismo vestido rojo, con los mismos abanicos (3). Hasta que ambas llegaron no se percató de que Shampoo estaba vestida igual que ella. No pudo evitar compararse con la mujer china y se dio cuenta de que el vestido de Shampoo calzaba sensualmente a su cuerpo, a su lado, se sintió la chiquilla más insulsa y desgarbada del mundo.

—No te preocupes Shampoo, parece que el peso de más se le fue a los pechos. —Dijo Nabiki sonriendo de lado inclinándose hacia ella y viendo atentamente los pechos de Akane. —De haber sabido que unos kilos más iban a hacer eso con tus pechos te hubiera engordado antes de la sesión fotográfica de mi lencería.

Akane, no pudo evitar subir las manos para proteger la parte de su anatomía que todo mundo estaba observando.

— ¿Tú que dices? —Nabiki se dirigió directamente a Ranma. Una vez más, el que le hablara sin protocolos y de una manera tan directa e inesperada, le tomó por sorpresa y solo atinó a preguntar:

— ¿Qué?

—Que el peso que ganó Akane se le fue a los pechos, me imagino que tú como hombre podrás notar la diferencia.

—Eh… —Ranma recordó que hacía solo una hora la había llamado pechos planos. Akane le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y por la forma en que sonrojó y bajó la vista, estaba seguro que ella también lo recordaba.

Las tres mujeres lo veían expectantes a su respuesta. Se preguntó en que se había metido, ¿Por qué estas mujeres lo estaban metiendo en sus problemas? Y aunque se moría de ganas de dirigir la vista hacia la parte de Akane que estaba en discusión se abstuvo de hacerlo. Solo la vio al rostro. Ella no lo miraba, tenía la cara roja y jugaba una vez más con su abanico.

—Tú que piensas Kasumi. —Dijo Nabiki sin más, divirtiéndose con el rostro del hombre.

La chica más alta del grupo sonrió dulcemente.

—Me parece que te ves muy bien Akane.

—Gra...gracias Kasumi. —Tartamudeo Akane, rogando para que dejaran el tema en paz. Aunque ver el rostro de Shampoo contrariado por que su comentario mal intencionado no había salido como ella quería seria digno de ver. Así que subió el rostro para enfrentar a la amazona, pero se percató de que toda la atención de ella estaba puesta en Ranma. Lo observaba apreciativamente, sus ojos brillaban y todo su lenguaje corporal estaba dirigido a él. Ranma solo tenía que alargar la mano para tomar lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

El ambiente se llenó de tensión. Nabiki observaba divertida lo que había provocado y Kasumi sin cambiar de expresión esperaba a que alguien hiciera algún movimiento.

Y Ranma miraba a Shampoo como un hombre miraría a una mujer como ella. Akane sintió una ligera molestia al percatarse de ello. Ese estúpido se la estaba comiendo con los ojos. Los contempló solo un segundo más y se dio la vuelta molesta, asqueada de observarlos. El idiota podía llevarse a la cama a quien quisiera, pero el que fuera Shampoo la sacaba de sus nervios. Sintió que había perdido una pequeña batalla que ni siquiera sabía que estaba librando.

Un hombre con aspecto de tener un ataque de nervios de un momento a otro se interpuso en su camino y le indicó que las estaban esperando para iniciar. Akane alzó la barbilla orgullosa y comenzó a caminar hacia donde el hombrecillo le indicó. No se dignó en voltear. Rogó para que los pies metidos en las altas zapatillas no le hicieran una mala trastada. Sabía que cuando más quería parecer digna su cuerpo tendía a sabotearla cayéndose o resbalando. Podía ser que un dios benevolente se apiado de ella porque llegó a la mesa adornada con unos hermosos arreglos florales sin ningún daño a su orgullo.

Localizó una pequeña placa con su nombre y tomó asiento, muy derecha. Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que Ranma se posicionaba en un lugar donde tuviera vista de la audiencia y de la mesa. Deseó que algún fan loco llegara y tratara de secuestrarla, para que él muy imbécil por estar desnudando a Shampoo con los ojos no pudiera reaccionar y ella demostrara de una vez por todas que no lo necesitaba.

Sin pensarlo y abstraída en sus pensamientos, lanzó un pequeño puñetazo al aire, golpeando a un enemigo invisible.

— ¿Te pasa algo Akane? —Le preguntó Kasumi con una mueca de asombro en el rostro.

Akane volteó a verla y luego se dio cuenta del puño extendido y roja como su vestido escondió las manos debajo del mantel.

—No, nada Kasumi.

—Bien, te veo un poco nerviosa.

—Ah, no, no. No te preocupes, todo está bien. —Sonrió tímida. Afortunadamente la prensa estaba todavía tomando su lugar y parecía que nadie se percató de su vergonzoso exabrupto.

Ranma observó el puñetazo de la chica preguntándose una vez más qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza. Después la vio charlar tranquilamente con Kasumi sentada a su lado, Nabiki estaba sentada en medio de ella y la chica de pelo morado. Parecía que dentro del staff del grupo estaban al tanto de la animadversión de la chica de pelo morado hacia Akane. Le sorprendió la manera en la que esa mujer se dirigió hacia Akane, él estaba seguro que ella iba a reaccionar con brutalidad siendo como era ella. Ya se había imaginado a sí mismo separándolas, pero Akane no respondió a la provocación, parecía que aún no acaba de descifrar totalmente el carácter de Akane.

La chica del pelo morado, de la que más adelante se enteró que se llamaba Shampoo, se sentó con sensualidad. De inmediato sus ojos carmesí se posaron en él. Ranma le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y después la desvió hacia la audiencia, tomando su papel de guardaespaldas, vigilando por si veía aparecer a uno delos sospechosos de las fotos de Ryoga. Él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres como Shampoo, en otros tiempos no hubiera dudado en llevársela a la cama, pero por su experiencia las mujeres que tenían ese tipo de mirada, al principio estaban bien, el sexo era grandioso y todo pero, eventualmente, terminaban volviéndose un enorme problema. Había tenido un par de experiencias realmente malas que evitaba recordar de ser posible. Una mujer incluso fue capaz de drogarlo para poder plasmar su huella digital en un acta de matrimonio. Aún recordaba el episodio con un escalofrío. Afortunadamente la mujer no calculó bien la dosis, pues al ser un hombre bastante activo con un rápido metabolismo, su organismo sintetizó rápidamente el somnífero y pudo despertar al cabo de solo unos instantes.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos y su negra trenza se movió de un lado a otro. La rueda de prensa estaba comenzando, y el anfitrión presentaba a las chicas, ya era hora de enfocarse en el trabajo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La rueda de prensa terminó al cabo de hora y media, al final las chicas cantaron a capela un fragmento de su primer sencillo y todas las personas que estaban alrededor de la explanada donde estaban, se rompieron los dedos aplaudiendo.

Akane se levantó de la mesa con dolor de cabeza, la prensa había hecho demasiadas preguntas. Un reportero en particular había hecho muchas y casi todas dirigidas especialmente a ella y la gran mayoría sobre la publicidad de la ropa interior de Nabiki. Nabiki por supuesto estaba feliz, con una gran sonrisa respondió tajantemente que no era el espacio para su marca de ropa y que se enfocaran al disco que presentaban, después Shampoo, molesta, había hecho un comentario relacionando el anuncio de Akane y el incidente de los fans que se pelearon enfrente de su casa, pero lo había hecho con tal maestría escogiendo las palabras adecuadas y con un tono de voz adorable y tierno que nadie pensó que tuviera un significado distinto al de ser risueña y estimar a su compañera de grupo. Akane no supo cómo pudo mantener la sonrisa durante tanto tiempo.

— ¡Aiyaa! ¡Se fue! —Gritó Shampoo cuando estaban levantándose. –Nabiki ¿tú lo conoces verdad? —Dio un gritito mientras estiraba el cuello buscando entre la gente.

— ¿Conocer a quien Shampoo?

— ¡Al hombre que estaba con nosotras antes de empezar la rueda de prensa!

—Ahh te refieres al chico lindo de la trenza.

—Sí, él. ¿Notaron cómo me veía? No me podía quitar los ojos de encima. —Ronroneó con un tono pomposo.

Akane escuchó la conversación sin tener intención de intervenir.

—Mmm pues yo más bien noté que no quitaba los ojos de Akane. —Acotó Kasumi con voz pensativa.

—Kasumi, no digas mentiras ya sabes que eso es muy feo. —Dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa de superioridad. —Aunque puede ser, como está tan gorda es imposible que no llame la atención.

— ¡Ya me cansaste! —Akane encaró a Shampoo quien ni se inmutó. Solo se limitó a sonreír y cruzarse de brazos displicentemente.

—Vamos, vamos chicas. —Nabiki se interpuso entre ellas con resignación. —La prensa sigue aquí, si pelean estaremos en los tabloides en menos de lo que se truenan los dedos.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema, solo estoy bromeando. —Respondió Shampoo riendo suavemente.

— ¡Pues no lo parece! ¡No has parado de meterte conmigo!

—Por favor niña. —Le dijo Shampoo, haciéndola a un lado con un gesto de fastidio —No te creas tan importante, no vales mi tiempo.

Akane bulló de rabia, mientras observaba a la china que seguía buscando a Ranma.

—Aiyaa tengo que encontrarlo. —Dijo Shampoo ignorando por completo a Akane.

—Pues él viene conmigo para que lo sepas. —Las palabras salieron de la boca de la chica sin que las pudiera detener. Observó como la espalda de Shampoo quedaba rígida y comenzaba a voltear lentamente hacia ella.

— ¿Que decir tú? —Dijo Shampoo arrastrando las palabras. La mirada que le lanzó a Akane hubiera podido congelar el infierno, pero esta estaba envuelta en su propia rabia que no se percató.

—Lo que escuchaste. Él viene conmigo. —Akane se sintió rara al decir esas frases y de inmediato se arrepintió. Su furia se extinguió un poco y comprendió la implicación que le podían dar a sus palabras.

—Tú estar mintiendo. —Dijo Shampoo enrojeciendo de ira. —Él no poder fijarse en una chica gorda y violenta como tú.

Akane bufó. A la mierda las implicaciones.

— ¿Pues qué crees? Esta chica gorda y violenta acaba de quitarte un hombre. —Le dijo Akane sonriendo malignamente, cruzándose de brazos con superioridad. Akane era un par de centímetros más alta que Shampoo y los utilizó irguiéndose en toda su altura.

—Advertirte que tú no meterte con Shampoo. Tú lamentarlo. —La chica china habló con los dientes y puños apretados.

—No me asustas Shampoo. —Dijo Akane acercándose a ella. No se iba a dejar amedrentar por Shampoo. Hasta ahora había pasado por alto todos sus desplantes y malos tratos. Akane no era tonta y sabía que Shampoo estaba celosa de ella, pero eso no era su problema, si ella no hubiera entrado al grupo cualquier otra chica lo hubiera hecho, así que no entendía porque Shampoo le tenía tanto rencor.

—Yo quitar, él ver que Shampoo ser mucho más mujer que tú. Tendo pagar todas las que le has hecho a Shampoo. —El acento de Shampoo estaba más marcado que nunca. Poco le faltaba para empezar a hablar en mandarín.

— ¡Estás loca! —Dijo Akane. — ¡Yo a ti no te he hecho nada!

Por toda respuesta Shampoo solo la atravesó con la mirada y salió con paso digno de una reina de su vista. Akane a pesar de todo no pudo menos que admirar la altivez y gracia con la que se conducía.

— Debes cuidarte, pequeña Akane. —Le dijo Kasumi poniendo una mano amable sobre su hombro a su izquierda. Akane dio un pequeño brinco, se había olvidado por completo de ellas.

—Shampoo es una mujer peligrosa. —Le dijo Nabiki situándose a su derecha, las tres observaron desaparecer a Shampoo por la puerta de su camerino. —No dudará en quitártelo.

—Sí, bueno, es que, él no es mí, no es, ustedes… —Akane trató de hilar una frase con nerviosismo.

— Y bueno, hablando del diablo. —Dijo Nabiki señalando con la cabeza hacia una dirección.

Akane sintió la presencia de Ranma antes de que apareciera en su campo visual. Llevaba un paquete envuelto en las manos. La chica se sonrojó al recapacitar que Nabiki y Kasumi lo pensaban ahora su novio. Ella nunca lo había visto de esa forma, para ella solo era Saotome, su antiguo enemigo que en otro tiempo llegó a odiar de verdad, todavía sentía bastante animadversión hacia él, pero para ser franca, cuando lo vio de nuevo después de tanto tiempo no sintió el odio que pensó que iba a sentir. Tal vez había madurado y puesto las cosas en perspectiva después de todo.

Sus ojos azules se posaron exclusivamente en ella mientras se acercaba y Akane se sintió mal por haber dejado que la discusión con Shampoo se le escapara de las manos. Antes de que las cosas se salieran más de control tenía que lograr que Saotome decidiera renunciar a cuidarla. Tenía que alejarlo de ella. Esa era la única opción. Tenía que lograrlo antes de que se enteraran que era su guardaespaldas y Shampoo tuviera otra oportunidad para meterse con ella.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar. —Dijo Ranma cuando llegó con ellas.

—No, no. Está bien. —Dijo Akane hiperventilando muriéndose de nervios, sabiendo que lo que Ranma o ella dijeran se podía mal interpretar.

— ¿Que sucede?—Preguntó Ranma interesado al verla en ese estado. Se acercó y bajó su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros a ella. El joven estaba metido realmente en su papel de guardaespaldas.

Akane dio otro pequeño saltó en su lugar al verlo tan ceca de ella. Se alejó.

—Nada, estoy perfectamente. —Evitó mirarlo.

Ranma se enderezó y se subió de hombros.

—Bien. —Dijo sin mucho interés. —Toma.

Le tendió el paquete que llevaba en las manos.

—Me parece que te quedará bien, creo que es de tu talla.

— ¿Ah, qué? —Preguntó al tomarlo mecánicamente.

— ¡Vaaaya chicos, esperen a estar solos! —Nabiki rio. —Intimidades aquí no.

— ¿Intimidades? —Preguntó Ranma levantando una ceja.

— ¡Nabiki! —Akane ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Akane no lo puedes negar, se nota a leguas la tensión entre ustedes. —Kasumi acotó riendo dulcemente.

— ¡No! ¡No es lo que creen!

—Siii, claaaro. Oye Akane ojalá puedas convencerlo de que acepte mi propuesta de ser modelo. Estoy segura que si se lo pides vistiendo eso no va a poder decirte que no. —Dijo señalando la bolsa en sus manos, estaba claro que Nabiki pensaba que Ranma le había dado un conjunto de sensual ropa interior. — Y para ser honesta, estoy un poco ofendida de que no haya sido de mi marca, pero la verdad es que en casi todos los lugares está agotada mi mercancía así que no importa. —Terminó con una gran sonrisa.

Ranma no sabía de qué demonios hablaban y no quería saberlo. Siempre le había parecido que las mujeres entre ellas hablaban en una especie de código que era mejor no saber. Aun así no pudo quedarse callado.

— ¡Ja! No habría nada en la tierra que Akane pudiera vestir que me convencería de modelar. Y mucho menos vistiendo eso. —Señaló Ranma la bolsa que Akane estrujaba en las manos.

Akane sintió que le aventaban una cubeta de agua fría. ¿¡Pues qué demonios le había comprado el muy idiota!?

— ¡Eres un pervertido! —Dijo dejándose llevar por su imaginación.

— ¡A qué viene eso!

— ¡Ni creas que voy a usarlo!

— ¡Pues a mí me puede importar menos si quieres usarlo!

— ¡Para qué demonios lo compraste entonces!

— ¡Si quieres ponerte esos harapos que tienes por mí úsalos, yo no soy el que se ve ridículo! ¡Eres una desagradecida!

—Akane, te di una dotación entera de mi colección. Veo que eres una niña después de todo. No quiero ni imaginarme que tan terrible es lo que estas usando para que este pobre hombre se ponga así. —Dijo Nabiki poniendo los ojos en blanco y comenzando a alejarse de ellos. —Bueno, nos vamos. Las peleas de pareja siempre me han parecido aburridas. Chao chicos.

Kasumi les sonrió y tras una ligera reverencia se marchó junto con Nabiki.

Akane y Ranma habían dejado de discutir en cuanto oyeron lo de las peleas de parejas.

— ¡De qué demonios habla esa mujer! —Exigió saber Ranma cuando las perdieron de vista, ligeramente sonrosado de la cara.

— ¡A mí no me veas, yo no sé! —La chica volteó la cara tratando de ocultar su propio sonrojo. Entonces bajó la vista hacia la bolsa y llena de curiosidad la abrió para ver el contenido, pensando lo lejos que iba a mandar al depravado aquel.

Si hubiera visto el más sugerente de los ligueros su sorpresa no hubiera sido mayúscula. Dentro había un pantalón y camisas con estampados juveniles, junto con una sudadera y un par de tenis.

—Oh… —Dijo Akane, esta vez roja de vergüenza.

— ¡Ahora que! —Preguntó Ranma empezando a perder la paciencia. — ¡Yo trato de hacer algo bueno por ti y tú ni te molestas en agradecerme!

—Es que creí que era… es que Nabiki… bueno… —Akane miraba hacia el suelo.

— ¿Que creíste que era?

—Na…nada, no importa. Muchas gracias. —La chica le dedicó una ligera y apenada sonrisa.

Ranma cambio su peso de un pie a otro.

—Sí, bueno, no tiene importancia. Póntelo ¿quieres? y vámonos de aquí. —Ranma cruzó las manos en su nuca y le dio la espalda. Akane sonrió un poco más y se metió a su camerino. Unos minutos después, con la ayuda de Ranma salió sin que nadie la viera.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando salieron del centro comercial.

—Espera aquí. Iré a buscar un taxi. —Dijo Ranma.

—No, ¿crees que podamos caminar? Estoy muy tensa y necesito hacer un poco de ejercicio.

—Tu casa está a casi hora y media de aquí. –Calculó Ranma.

—Sí, bueno, no es necesario que me acompañes. —Dijo Akane cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro que es necesario. –Replicó él comenzando a caminar. —No te quedes atrás.

Akane lo alcanzó con una ligera carrera. Hicieron el trayecto en completo silencio. Caminando uno al lado del otro. Akane de vez en cuando le echaba rápidas miradas, pero no hizo intento de iniciar una conversación. Pararon en un puesto ambulante de panes al vapor. La chica insistió en invitar aludiendo que él le había comprado la ropa y no había querido que se la pagara. Ranma aceptó y pidió la bolsa más grande.

Después de eso continuaron nuevamente en silencio. Estaban a dos cuadras del edificio de Akane cuando de repente preguntó.

— ¿De verdad Nabiki te ofreció ser modelo?

Ranma asintió con la cabeza, mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Vas a aceptar?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Declaró por segunda vez

—Haces bien. Aceptar trabajar para Nabiki es como venderle tu alma al diablo.

Ranma recordó la mirada inteligente y astuta de la mujer y el escalofrió que sintió al conocerla y supo que Akane tenía razón.

—Hablas como si lo supieras de buena fuente.

—Sí, bueno, yo acepté su propuesta y no dejo de arrepentirme un solo día.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Ranma.

—Espera, ella mencionó algo de su marca, ¿no me digas que?

Akane bajó la vista avergonzada.

—Sí.

Ranma se detuvo un momento, sabía que no estaba bien que pensara en eso pero su traicionera mente no dejaba de recordar lo que dijo Nabiki de que le dio una dotación entera de su lencería. Si todos eran como los del anuncio…por dios. Si Ranma hubiera indagado un poco más en el recuerdo, habría descifrado la críptica conversación entre Akane y sus compañeras de grupo. Lo cual lo hubiera dejado más helado aún.

Alcanzó a Akane de un par de zancadas.

—Vaya. —Dijo. —Esos anuncios están por todas partes.

—Lo sé. —Balbuceó Akane tapándose la cara con las manos. —No dejo de pensar en lo que dirá mi padre al verlos.

Ranma observó a la chica que parecía genuinamente atormentada. No supo que hacer, si intentaba consolarla lo más probable es que ella lo rechazara y terminarían peleando. Si intentaba darle un abrazo o algo así lo acusaría de pervertido de nuevo y terminarían peleando. Si intentaba darle ánimos lo más probable es que ella le dijera que no la entendía y terminarían peleando. Si intentaba restarle atención al asunto, lo más seguro es que ella lo acusaría de insensible y terminarían pelando.

Así que su opción estaba clara.

—Pues que va a pensar. –Dijo Ranma tras aclararse la garganta. —Seguro está avergonzado de tener una hija tan gorda.

Fue el turno de Akane de quedarse estática.

— ¡Qué demonios te pasa!

—Oye yo no fui quien poso medio desnudo.

— ¡Ya te dije que Nabiki me engaño!

—Por favor, nadie puede ser tan ingenua.

—Ella nunca me dijo que iba a sacar toda esa publicidad.

—Akane por dios. ¿Acaso naciste ayer? —Dijo Ranma abriendo la puerta del edificio y dándole el paso a Akane.

— ¡No es mi culpa que la gente sea tan deshonesta! —La chica comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su departamento, seguida de Ranma.

—Sí, ya. No me explico cómo has podido sobrevivir estos años.

—Y eso a ti que te importa.

—No me importa ¿Quién dice que me importa?

— ¡No dejas de hablar de eso!

—Porque tú tampoco lo dejas estar.

Llegaron al último piso, Ranma la adelantó y observó el solitario pasillo

—Despejado. –Dijo de buen humor y caminó hasta la puerta del departamento de Akane.

La chica lo miró achicando los ojos.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabes dónde vivo?

Ranma ni se inmutó.

—Soy tu guardaespaldas. —Dijo por tercera vez en el día.

—No por mucho tiempo. —Murmuró Akane.

— ¿Quieres entrar de una vez? Me muero de cansancio, cuidarte es agotador.

Akane, mientras abría su puerta, murmuró algo más que Ranma no pudo escuchar. Decidió ignorarla.

—Bien. Adiós. —Dijo Akane tratando de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz. Ranma fue más rápido y detuvo la puerta.

—Espera. Ten. —Dijo tendiéndole un papel.

— ¿Esto qué es?—Akane leyó el papel.

—Es mi número personal. Debes sentirte afortunada, no a cualquier mujer se lo doy.

—No lo quiero. —Le dijo Akane devolviéndolo.

Ranma hizo un gesto de fastidio, le arrebató el papel, abrió la puerta y lo dejó en una mesilla al lado de las llaves de la chica.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan desagradable? Guárdalo, ¿quieres? Sea la hora que sea no dudes en llamarme.

— Espera, ¿estas intentando quedar bien conmigo? Porque ya te dije que a mí no me interesa ser como tus otras chicas. No me interesas de nada.

—Lo sé. — Dijo sin más observándola atentamente.

Akane no supo que decir durante unos segundos.

—Tenemos un duelo pendiente. —Alzó la barbilla. — ¿Lo has olvidado? No eres mi guardaespaldas y siento el día tan pesado que tuviste pero debes sentirte afortunado por que no lo volverás a tener.

—Ah, sí, eso. Lo había olvidado. Bueno, tengo un ligero presentimiento del resultado del combate.

— ¡Que quieres decir con eso!

—Nada. –Ranma dio la vuelta y camino tan rápido por el pasillo que Akane no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

La mano del chico se asomó por las escaleras cuando él ya iba bajándolas

—Te veo mañana 8:30. —Dijo a modo de despedida.

Akane observó unos segundos más donde había desaparecido su mano y después dio un portazo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Una hora más tarde en su departamento y recién bañado Ranma buscó en internet la dirección que le había dado Akane después de que se habían dado la mano para su duelo.

Vio un gran terreno con una construcción que a simple vista se veía bastante antigua. Era una enorme propiedad, abarcaba toda una cuadra completa. Puso la vista en modo de calle y buscó alguna pista que le dijera que era ese lugar.

Finalmente dio con una gran puerta de madera que había visto épocas mejores. Hizo zoom sobre un tablero de madera y leyó:

" _ **Dojo Tendo"**_

¿Así que el duelo iba a ser en territorio enemigo?

Sonrió. Eso iba a ser divertido.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Doco Sixth**

 **Ahh, sobrevivieron su primer día juntos. ¿Qué les pareció? Yo me he reído mucho mientras lo escribía. El próximo capítulo va a ser diferente, es un poco más serio, y lleno de tensión. He estado haciendo un pequeño sketch de una escena del fic, cuando lo tenga listo lo subiré a mi instagram, espero que alguien quiera verlo**

* * *

 _ ***Notas y aclaraciones***_

 _ **(1) Según tengo entendido la tarifa de taxis en Tokio es una de las más caras de Japón.**_

 _ **(2) El**_ _ **qipao**_ _ **o**_ _ **qipaor**_ _ **es un tipo de vestido utilizado en**_ _ **China**_ _ **. De él deriva otro tipo de vestimenta conocida como**_ _ **cheongsam**_ _ **.**_

 _ **(3) El vestido Qipao rojo que usan las chicas en la rueda de prensa es el vestido de la cubierta del CD de openings de la serie. Salen Ranma mujer, Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo.**_

* * *

 _ ***Agradecimientos***_

 _ **FlynnChan ( ¡**_ _Hola! Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, lo terminé de escribir martes en la noche y ya ansió que sea sábado para poder subirlo y que lo lean jaja_ _ **)**_

 _ **Harusi Saotome (**_ _Aquí su primer día juntos, espero te haya gustado y si, adivinaste, Shampoo no lo pasó bien jeje. Espero te haya gustado ¡Nos leemos_ _ **! )**_

 _ **Esmeralda Saotome (**_ _¡Ese momento cuando Akane sale del baño vestida de niño también es de mis favoritos! Aww no quiero hacerte llorar, pero si el grupo parece que está llegando a su fin T_T Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado y valga la pena que dejes de ver tu novela jajaja ¡En serio muchas gracias! 3 3_ _ **)**_

 _ **Margarita99dst (**_ _¡Ohhh es una buena teoría, tipo Fight Club ¿No? Pero, ahhh, no puedo decir nada para no arruinar (espero) el final. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras y ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado también!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Llek BM (**_ _Aww muchas gracias por tus palabras, lo protector de Ranma es uno de sus rasgos más enamoradores de él y como en este universo nadie se convierte en mujer pues aunque sea que Akane se convierta en hombre por medio del disfraz jaja, mi loca cabeza. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado también! ¡Te leo!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Andy-Saotome-Tendo (**_ _¡Hey!, ya está medio enamorado de ella pero todavía no se da cuenta jaja ¡Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo ¡Gracias por tu comentario!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Akane-kun 19 (**_ _Trenzudo, me he reído al leerlo jaja Muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¡Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado! ¡Nos leemos!_ _ **)**_

 _ **( ¡**_ _Servida! Un capítulo ligeeeramente más grande, espero te haya gustado. ¡Espero tus comentarios!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Maat Sejmet (**_ _Estoy siendo mala con Ryoga, lo sé (emoticono del changuito que se tapa los ojos) y al contrario gracias a ustedes por leerla, espero este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Espero tu comentario!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Guest (**_ _¡Hola! Estoy tratando de actualizar cada semana. Hasta ahorita ahí la llevo pero la vida es un trol. Es el primer fic que escribo de Ranma, ya había escrito uno de InuYasha pero estaba muy chiquita y creo que se nota jajaja. Aun así estoy orgullosa de él. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias en verdad por tus palabras, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado!¡Nos leemos!_ _ **)**_

 _ **(**_ _¡Muuchas gracias y servida! Espero también este cap. sea de tu agrado. ¡Nos leemos!_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a todos. Nos vemos la próxima semana!**_

 _ **S. R**_


	7. DoCo Seventh

**_DoCo*_**

 ** _-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-_**

 ** _\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-_**

* * *

 _ **DoCo Seventh**_

 _ **Secretos**_

* * *

Ocho y media de la mañana ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después Ranma estaba parado en la puerta de su protegida tocando el timbre.

Akane abrió al primer toque, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Quedamos de vernos en el sitio del encuentro. –Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, buenos días a ti también. Te dije que pasaría ocho y media.

Akane arrugó su nariz, de mala manera.

— Vaya, ¿siempre te levantas tan de malas en las mañanas? Ah, olvídalo, ya recordé que ese es tu estado natural.

Akane rodó los ojos, y siguió bloqueando la puerta.

— ¿No me vas a invitar a tomar un té?

La chica lo miró unos segundos evaluándolo, al final pudo más su cortesía a sus ganas de darle en la nariz con la puerta; se hizo a un lado y lo dejó entrar.

Ranma pasó a un pequeñísimo genkan, se descalzó y la siguió hacia una estancia con tres grandes ventanales cubiertos de unas ligeras cortinas que dejaban pasar el sol pero al mismo tiempo cubrían de miradas indiscretas. Un sillón amarillo lleno de pequeños cojines estaba colocado de espaldas a la ventana con una silla acolchada de aspecto cómodo a un lado. Un kotatsu en medio de la estancia tenía un bol de cristal lleno de popurrí floral con una televisión enfrente. El cuarto estaba decorado parcamente, como si estuviera recién mudada, pero por lo que entendía tenía poco más de un año viviendo en ese lugar; solo tenía lo necesario para vivir.

Le sorprendió el tamaño del departamento, el suyo era una pequeñez en comparación, y lo consideraba de buen tamaño para una persona sola y soltera como él, la ausencia de muebles hacía que se viera más grande todavía. Aunque no estuviera en un barrio mucho más exclusivo suponía que por el tamaño debía de costar una buena pasta la renta, no obstante su sueldo como popular Idol lo podía costear sin problemas. Comprendió porque prefería vivir en esa zona a una de mucho más caché acorde a su estatus, el edificio y el departamento en sí eran muy agradables para vivir, tenían "personalidad" a diferencias de los fríos e impersonales departamentos y pent-house de los mejores edificios de Tokio.

Akane desapareció por una pequeña puerta que supuso daba a la cocina y el tomó asiento en el sillón amarillo, demasiado pequeño para él. Instantes después la chica regresó con un vaso de té demasiado caliente.

—Toma. —Le dijo sin ceremonias. –Me voy a duchar, espérame un momento.

Ranma alzó las cejas en señal de entendimiento. Akane desapareció por otra puerta pequeña, esperó un momento y se comenzó a escuchar el ruido del agua caer.

Se levantó rápidamente del sillón tirando varios cojincillos con él. Tenía que ponerse manos a la obra, era necesario reconocer el terreno para poder ver debilidades y fortalezas del lugar. Al llegar, por un momento temió que Akane le diera en la nariz con la puerta pero para su alivio lo dejó pasar, no sin cierta reticencia, como pudo notar. Dejó el vaso en la mesilla y comenzó a recorrer el departamento.

Había un par de puertas enfrentadas a ambos extremos de la habitación que interrumpían la pared de ventanas que lo ponía nervioso, ciertamente para alguien en el peligro como el que estaba Akane, esa pared de ventanas era un anunció de neón para un acosador. Esperaba que las cortinas siempre estuvieran echadas. Tendría que ingeniárselas para convencerla de que nunca las corriera. Tras unos instantes de duda Ranma se dirigió hacia la puerta de la derecha y la abrió lentamente. Era el cuarto de Akane.

Sabía que no debía husmear tanto, si Akane lo encontraba ahí podía darse por muerto pero su espíritu de aventura pudo más que él. Se asomó un poco más. Para los cientos de hombres y sus fans que estaban locos por ella, ese lugar podía equivaler a territorio sagrado. Lo cierto es que nada en la decoración delataba que esa recámara y el departamento en general perteneciera a la chica más popular de Japón.

Una cama matrimonial de edredón amarillo, llenaba casi toda la habitación, estaba tan pulcramente tendida que estaba seguro que una moneda rebotaría limpiamente. La pared de ventanas continuaba pero las cortinas de esta habitación eran más pesadas y oscuras. Se acercó a la ventana e hizo a un lado las cortinas para poder ver el exterior.

Un edificio de apartamentos dominaba la vista totalmente, con recelo observó que las ventanas que estaban exactamente enfrente de la habitación de Akane estaban oscurecidas, como si les hubieran aplicado una película de filtro polarizador más oscuro. Se suponía que nadie sabía dónde vivía Akane así que las posibilidades de que se tratara del acosador eran nulas, pero decidió que no estaba de más investigar quien vivía en ese lugar, tal vez solo era una persona que sufría de migraña. Bajó la vista y a su derecha pudo ver en la contra esquina el parque en el que había esperado el día anterior.

Satisfecha su curiosidad, salió rápidamente de la habitación, no debía tantear tanto a su suerte, y cerró con cuidado la puerta. En el baño el agua seguía cayendo y se arriesgó a explorar el resto del departamento. La cocina era muy pequeña teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de los cuartos, pero parecía que Akane vivía de comida preparada y de comida a domicilio por lo que pudo observar. Fue al siguiente cuarto que tenía la puerta abierta y quedó impresionado. Esta habitación era más grande que el cuarto de Akane, pero ella lo había adecuado para convertirlo en una sala de entrenamiento; el ventanal no tenía cortinas, la chica solo se había limitado a ponerle vinil esmerilado a todo el vidrio. Ranma entró y los espejos en la pared le devolvieron su asombrada mirada.

Inspeccionó el cuarto y los aparatos para hacer ejercicio en una esquina, entonces subió la vista y el espejo le devolvió la mirada de Akane que, de pie en la puerta, lo observaba en silencio, se quedaron unos segundos viéndose a través del espejo.

El pelo de Akane ligeramente húmedo y revuelto se encrespaba en las puntas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el calor del baño y vestía un corto albornoz que dejaba gran parte de sus torneados y trabajados muslos a la vista. El espejo estaba tan impoluto que pudo percatarse como una solitaria gota resbalaba por su cuello lentamente, como si la acariciara, y se perdía entre sus senos cuyo inicio se adivinaba a tras vez de la prenda semiabierta . No quería imaginar hacia donde iría a parar aquella bastarda con suerte. Ranma tragó saliva sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. Ese sería el aspecto que tendría al hacer el amor, su pelo húmedo de sudor y las mejillas arreboladas por la pasión. Se tuvo que contener para no jadear al formarse ese pensamiento en su cabeza. Desvió la vista de ella y se mordió el labio hasta hacerse sangre para dejar de pensar tonterías.

—Hey, gran sitio para entrenar. ¿Lo usas a menudo? —Dijo nervioso, viendo a todas partes menos a ella.

—No tanto como quisiera. —Respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Estas lista? —Ranma quería salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

—En un minuto. —Akane salió del cuarto y el hombre dejó escapar aire. Se tomó unos cuantos instantes más para recomponerse y salió tras ella.

Volvió al centro de la estancia y tomó su té que ya se había enfriado lo suficiente para poder beberlo. Le dio un sorbo pero estaba terriblemente insípido, con un gesto de asco lo volvió a dejar en el mismo sitio.

Se paró junto a los ventanales y abrió la cortina para observar la ciudad que poco a poco despertaba.

—Vámonos. –Dijo la voz de Akane unos minutos después tras de él. Ranma dibujó una despreocupada sonrisa en el rostro y la encaró.

—Genial.

Se acercó a ella y tomó la maleta que tenía en las manos.

—Yo puedo llevarla. —Dijo Akane rápidamente.

Sin responder, Ranma se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la puerta rápidamente. La abrió y espero a que Akane pasara. Luego él salió y la chica echo doble seguro a la puerta.

—¿No deberías ponerle también un par de candados? Tu colección de cojines corre peligro.

Akane no contestó.

Caminaron por el pasillo. Ranma observó su perfil serio, hasta un tanto retraído, estaba seguro que con el comentario de los cojines ella respondería algo pero no lo hizo.

—No es que seas Miss Simpatía, pero hoy estas especialmente callada, no me has insultado ni una vez. Hasta lo extraño.

—No se debe confraternizar con el enemigo. —Manifestó sin cambiar de expresión.

Silbó un tanto burlón.

—Así que esta es tu faceta combativa ¿no?

La chica no respondió, pero Ranma se dio cuenta que comenzaba a molestarse por su insistencia.

Akane bajaba las escaleras sin prestarle atención.

—Debo señalar que yo también soy algo espectacular cuando estoy en mi modo combativo. Te sugiero que no te vayas a enamorar de mí. Suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres.

Akane apretó los puños y Ranma gorjeó por dentro al ver su rostro enfadado.

Akane se mordió el labio intentando no contestar. A cada palabra que salía de la boca de ese hombre le estaba costando más trabajo contenerse. La noche pasada, mientras ya estaba acostada, pensaba en el día que pasó a su lado. El día transcurrió tan increíblemente rápido y tan caótico que le pareció vivirlo desde fuera de su cuerpo. Un solo día y Saotome puso de cabeza su ordenada y metódica vida. Había actuado de una forma tan impropia de ella que por más que lo pensaba no podía saber que le había pasado. Se la habían pasado insultándose y ella por lo regular no era así.

Se reconoció como era a los dieciséis años, la Akane que dejaba que su carácter irascible e impulsivo tomara control de ella. Fueron años los que le costaron poder contener su personalidad natural, remplazándola por una careta fría y desinteresada y Saotome en un día, sin esforzarse echó por la borda esos años de introspección, lágrimas y duro trabajo. En la oscuridad, mirando a su techo se hizo el propósito que no iba a hacer caso de sus insinuaciones infantiles ni iba a reaccionar más como una adolescente voluntariosa.

Era cierto que lo odiaba, y pensaba que eso contribuyó fuertemente a que reaccionara como lo hizo: Lo retó, le hizo perseguirla por la ciudad, lo insultó… Seguro que ahora creía que era una mujer caprichosa e infantil.

¡Pero bueno! bufó molesta consigo misma, desde cuando le importaba lo que Saotome podría pensar de ella. A hurtadillas lo observó caminar con ese andar despreocupado y confiado con el que parecía andar por la vida. Nadie, y mucho menos él, tenía derecho a lucir como lo hacía, pensó con su enojo aumentando. Usaba un pants blanco que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus afiladas caderas y una sudadera con capucha azul claro que contenía sus anchos y fuertes hombros. En ese momento él la volteó a ver, pillándola en medio de su apreciación y al percatarse de que ella lo miraba, Ranma sonrió luminosamente, como si le hubieran dicho una buena noticia.

Molesta, desvió la vista.

Ranma se adelantó rápidamente al bajar el último escalón y abrió la puerta tras un vistazo a la calle vacía.

—¡Despejado! —Y le cedió el paso a la chica. Akane tuvo que encogerse en sí misma para no tocarlo pues el muy idiota no se había despegado de la puerta. Ranma la vio pasar con una sonrisa en la cara, de muy buen humor. Akane lo fulminó con la mirada por primera vez en el día olvidando sus resoluciones de hacía solo unos segundos.

Se puso la capucha de su chaqueta y con la cabeza gacha empezó a caminar.

— ¿Adónde vas?—Ranma la tomó del brazo.

— ¿Qué diablos? —Dijo al verse arrastrada.

Ranma llegó a un automóvil deportivo convertible azul para dos personas. Lo primero que pensó Akane al verlo es que el carro combinaba con sus ojos. Lo más seguro es que el muy vanidoso lo hubiera escogido precisamente por eso.

—Vamos súbete. —Ranma abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que Akane decidiera meterse.

—No sé tú pero yo tengo frio. —Le dijo empezando a perder la paciencia con la cabezonería de la chica.

Akane decidió que no podía hacer nada por el momento. Cuando lo venciera podía mandarlo a freír espárragos. Saotome tomó su bolsa y ella se introdujo al vehículo.

Olía a él.

El auto estaba impregnado de su fragancia, una colonia con tintes de madera. La primera vez que la distinguió, el viernes en la oficina de Ryoga, le evocó a un fresco bosque en verano, y la idea se le reforzó al percibirla en un espacio tan cerrado y compacto. Era como si estuviera rodeada por todas partes por la presencia de Saotome y se sintió intimidada e indefensa. Era un olor muy masculino, fuerte pero no empalagoso o que mareara, pensó que era el tipo de aroma que definía exactamente a Saotome. Aventurero, fuerte, libre… Bajó la ventanilla repentinamente nerviosa, con dedos temblorosos se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad.

Después de poner la bolsa de Akane en el maletero Ranma entró al carro rápidamente. Con movimientos diestros y seguros, aprendidos por la práctica se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el motor y cambió la palanca de velocidades. El auto ronroneó listo para él.

Ranma volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

—Vámonos.

Akane fijó la vista en la carretera.

—He comprado onigirirs para desayunar. Le dijo señalando la bolsa que estaba en medio de los dos. Sírvete.

Akane no tenía hambre pero por cortesía tomo uno. Lo comió lentamente. Ranma dio cuenta de los demás en menos de un parpadeo.

Saotome era un excelente conductor, manejaba rápido porque sus reflejos se lo permitían como pudo darse cuenta un par de veces. Al salir del área más urbanizada de la ciudad Akane se permitió bajar aún más la ventana contenta con el aire frío que le daba en la cara. Sabía que era una bobada, pero se sintió libre de poder ir con el viento en la cara sin tener que preocuparse por cubrirse por temor a que alguien la descubriera.

—¿Quieres que baje el descapotable? —Le preguntó al verla disfrutar el aire.

Akane se dio cuenta de lo infantil que estaba pareciendo y negó con la cabeza. Subió la ventanilla y se sentó derecha.

Ranma frunció la boca, frustrado. Le hubiera gustado verla con el pelo al aire y con esa sonrisa que había comenzado a dibujarse en su boca, la podía sentir tensa e incómoda, estaba sentada rígidamente, con la espalda totalmente en tensión y sin quitar la vista del camino. Aumentó la velocidad un poco más. Los edificios pasaban rápidamente y Akane poco a poco comenzó a reconocer su antiguo barrio. Saotome parecía saber hacia dónde se dirigía así que optó por dejarlo seguir su ruta. Se imaginó que había investigado la dirección que le dio.

Media hora después Ranma estacionó su deportivo frente al Dojo Tendo. No bien estacionó en la banqueta y apagó el motor, Akane saltó del vehículo, sin esperar ni un segundo. Ranma suspiró exasperado. Como venganza, se tomó su tiempo para salir, haciendo que acomodaba y guardaba cosas en la guantera. Salió del carro silbando y con las llaves en sus dedos girando alegremente se dirigió hacia la cajuela para abrirla y sacar sus maletas. Akane lo observaba con los ojos como rendijas. Ranma le sonrió inocentemente al tenderle su pequeño equipaje.

La chica no abrió la boca mientras lo conducía a través de la ancha puerta de madera que le daba la bienvenida. Un camino empedrado conducía a una antigua y enorme casa, y se descalzaron en el Genkan. El joven observó unas escaleras de madera a su derecha que llevaban a un segundo piso, y siempre en silencio Akane lo guió hacia un estrecho y oscuro pasillo a un lado de las escaleras. La casa estaba en completo silencio, podía escuchar el tenue tic-tac de un reloj en alguna de las habitaciones. Al final del pasillo había una puerta corrediza de madera, la abrió y salieron a otro corredor techado en un enorme patio que daba a otra estructura de madera. Ranma se dio cuenta que era el Dojo.

Subieron los pequeños escalones y pudo notar que el Dojo tenía buen tamaño. Era perfecto para entrenar. Un pequeño altar se alzaba en una de las paredes enfrente de él.

—Enseguida regreso. —Dijo Akane. —Puedes cambiarte aquí si gustas.

Antes de que Ranma pudiera responder algo la chica ya estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia la casa.

Ranma simplemente se quitó la sudadera azul deportiva y la playera, quedándose solo con una camiseta negra. Esperó quince minutos más que aprovechó para hacer ligeros estiramientos. Escuchó los ligeros pasos de Akane atrás de él y al voltear la vio con su uniforme de entrenamiento puesto. Un keikogi amarillo que había amarrado con un obi rojo.

Akane tenía una expresión de gravedad absoluta. Esta chica iba en serio. Ranma tenía la esperanza de que al final se arrepintiera y se diera cuenta de lo inútil que iba a ser ese encuentro, pero veía que no le quedaba más remedio que pelear contra ella. Esperaba que no la tomara más contra él al vencerla.

— ¿Estas segura Akane?—Preguntó serio mientras observaba a la chica dar un rodeo y situarse enfrente de él.

—Totalmente. —Contestó ella estirando los brazos.

— ¿Me prometes que no te enojarás cualquiera que sea el resultado, lo aceptaras?

—Yo no juego con mi honor Saotome. Te he dado mi palabra y así será.

—Bien. Entonces, en guardia, Tendo.

Akane aspiró con la boca abierta, con los codos pegados a su cuerpo y los puños cerrados con fuerza. Cerró los ojos unos segundos lanzando una plegaria a sus antepasados para que le dieran la fuerza para acabar con su enemigo. Después tomó una pose de pelea ofensiva.

 _¿Así que vas a atacar con todo, eh?_ —Pensó Ranma evaluándola.

Akane adelantó un pié, y se arrojó al ataque.

Lanzó una combinación de tres golpes directos al torso jab-jab-hook y un cuarto se acercó más a él y asestó un codazo en las costillas, y de inmediato dio un salto hacia atrás. Sabía que por más que quisiera nunca podría pegarle a Saotome en la cara para buscar el noqueo, así que su estrategia era golpearlo en el estómago e inhabilitarlo de las piernas. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que acercarse tanto a él la iba a dejar en una posición vulnerable defensivamente. Así que tenía que golpear lo más rápido que pudiera y salir de su área y al mismo tiempo cuidar demasiado y todo el tiempo su guardia alta.

Sus mejores golpes los daba con las piernas que eran muy fuertes, así que iba a provechar su pequeña estatura para poder dar golpes directos al estómago en cuanto pudiera encontrar una brecha en la defensa de Saotome.

Los tres primeros golpes tomaron por sorpresa a Ranma, no se había esperado que esa chiquilla hubiera planeado tan bien su ataque. Pudo ver que lo que ella quería era aprovechar su estatura y centrarse en la parte media de su cuerpo y golpear puntos vitales. Pero con lo que ella no contaba era con su velocidad. Los tres golpes lo tomaron desprevenido porque estaba más atento a Akane en sí que a lo que ella intentaba hacer. No iba a golpearla, ella iba a tomar el rol ofensivo y él defensivo. Buscaría agotarla hasta que ya no pudiera más o se rindiera. No sabía cuánto iba a durar pero si juzgaba bien el carácter voluntarioso de Akane, esa pelea iba a durar bastante tiempo.

A Akane le bastaron diez minutos para confirmar lo que ya sabía: No podría ganarle a Saotome. Le pareció que había mejorado desde la última vez que lo vio pelear hacia casi tres años. No lo podía saber a ciencia cierta pues era obvio que se estaba conteniendo con ella. Apretó los dientes herida en su orgullo, no quería que se contuviera, quería que atacara como si ella fuera un rival digno.

Akane respiraba trabajosamente, después de intentar asestar otra combinación de golpes que Ranma bloqueó, no se veía cansado en absoluto, pero había empezado a sudar el también.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. —Dijo Akane mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

—¿Si?—Ranma mantenía su guardia.—¿Qué?

—Que hace alguien como tú peleando contra alguien como yo.

Ranma no contestó. Solo se limitó a mirarla quieto con todos sus músculos en tensión.

—Está claro que no estoy a tu nivel. —Continuó la chica.

—Yo siempre tomo a todos mis rivales con seriedad Akane.

La mirada de Akane cambió, Ranma sintió que su aura se estremecía de furia. Akane lo miraba de nuevo con esos ojos llenos de odio. Lo desconcertó, fue por un segundo, pero bajó su guardia y entonces fue cuando Akane aprovecho y se lanzó con una rapidez endemoniada.

— ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! —Gritó mientras se lanzaba contra él, Akane pateó la defensa derecha de Ranma, dio una vuelta y saltando dio una patada en la boca del estómago con la planta del pie, Ranma trastabilló y Akane logró conectar un uppercut a su quijada. La chica golpeaba fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para lograr derribarlo, Akane siguió conectando golpes pero Ranma ya se había repuesto y nuevamente empezó a pararlos y esquivar a varios de ellos.

Akane perdió su temple, empezaba a atacar con más fuerza pero sin técnica ni orden. Arremetía con un salvajismo impropio de su tamaño. Golpe, puñetazo, patada, codo, rodilla. Ranma tuvo que aplicar un poco de más fuerza para poder repeler sus ataques.

—¡Te vas a lastimar si sigues así! —Gritó Ranma, el sudor resbalaba ya copioso por su rostro.

Al dar un par de golpes con los dedos extendidos que iban dirigidos a su tráquea Ranma utilizó una llave para tratar de inmovilizarla. Akane pudo darse cuenta de ello y como si fuera un gato se escabulló de su abrazo y lanzó una patada desesperada que Ranma bloqueo con el brazo, pero la misma fuerza hizo que la chica saliera volando.

Ranma la vio caer en cámara lenta, pero la chica apenas había caído cuando se levantó de nuevo y se fue contra él con un alarido de furia y frustración. El artista marcial no supo cuánto tiempo continuaron con ese ir y venir de golpes. La actitud de Akane era completamente diferente a la frialdad con que lo recibió esa mañana y Ranma no supo porque era lo que estaban luchando ahora, era claro que ya no era el duelo porque el que habían pactado el día anterior, supo que el ganar era un asunto de mucho más vital importancia para Akane.

Se había tratado de convencer de que ella no lo odiaba a él en sí, si no a los hombres en general, pero se acababa de quitar la venda de los ojos. Akane lo odiaba, verdaderamente lo despreciaba. De otra manera no podía entender esa terquedad con la que estaba luchando, aquello hizo que sintiera desesperación, ¿Por qué lo detestaba tanto? En cierto momento en una caída Akane cayó mal y se lastimó el tobillo derecho, Ranma la vio hacer un gesto de dolor que de inmediato quitó y, como si tratara de establecer un punto ancló, ese pie con determinación a la duela y lo utilizó para impulsarse una vez más. El joven maldijo su suerte.

— ¡Maldita sea Akane! —Exclamó con toda la frustración del mundo.

— ¡Pelea! —Lo arengó la chica dando más fuerza, si eso era posible, a sus golpes.

Ranma estaba empezando a agotarse en serio, una cosa era luchar en un combate utilizando toda su fuerza, incluso sangrando y con varias costillas rotas a estar peleando con esta niña. El estarse conteniendo y evitar que su cuerpo entrenado reaccionara por si solo al intentar vencerla lo estaba agotando muchísimo más que la peor pelea que hubiera tenido con Ryoga alguna vez.

Akane se mantenía en pie de lucha por pura fuerza de voluntad, ahora ya no podía esconder la lesión de su tobillo derecho que se había hinchado al doble de su tamaño. Sus dedos los mantenía en puños porque sabía que si los estiraba no iba a poder volver a cerrarlos. Le costaba trabajo respirar más de lo normal, así que Ranma estaba seguro que se había lastimado el esternón o las costillas en una de tantas caídas. También del labio le salía un ligero hilillo de sangre.

Por su parte Ranma se sentía bastante magullado, aunque no lo estaba tanto como ella, una de las bestiales patadas que le había dado, le dejó el brazo derecho con dolor y con trabajos lo podía mover, sabía que en cuanto su cuerpo se enfriara le iba a doler mucho más. Su mandíbula había recibido cierto castigo y le estaba causando molestia, estaba sangrando en el interior de la boca.

Aunque su honor como budoka rechazaba la idea terminantemente, estaba empezando a pensar en dejarse ganar para poder terminar con esa locura. Pero Akane había adivinado sus intenciones al asestar un par de golpes que no tenían por qué haber entrado.

— ¡Si me dejas ganar por compasión te juro que no te lo perdonare! —Le había dicho con fuego en los ojos. Así que Ranma comenzó a plantearse una estrategia para poder vencerla de una vez, tenía que evitar que siguiera lastimándose ella sola. Le daría un único golpe en el estómago para dejarla fuera de combate, era mejor eso a que ella se lastimara seriamente.

En ese momento estaba hincada en el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta, haciendo esfuerzos para levantarse y respirar, mientras Ranma en su interior rogaba porque parara.

Akane ya se había levantado y se mantenía en pie precariamente, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a caer. Daba pequeñas y rápidas inspiraciones porque no podía hacerlas más profundas, debía de dolerle como el infierno pensó el joven. La chica se ladeó a punto de caer y Ranma hizo un amago de ir por ella, pero Akane lo miró de tal manera que el joven se paralizó y utilizando su pie lastimado lo planto para evitar caer, un ligero grito de dolor escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo y encogió su cuerpo mientras pasaba la oleada de dolor.

—Akane. — Susurró, molesto con ella, molesto con él… odiaba verla así, se suponía que él tenía que cuidarla, él la tenía que proteger, ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado hasta este punto?

—Yo…yo puedo vencerte. —Dijo la chica sudando ahora a causa del dolor y más blanca que el rostro de una Geisha.

Ninguno de los dos, al estar enteramente enfocados en uno del otro sintió la llegada del hombre.

—Es suficiente Akane.

Ranma levantó la vista sorprendido por no haberse percatado de él. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? De pie, en la puerta del Dojo, estaba un hombre saliendo de sus cuarentas, de piel muy bronceada, su rostro lucía un tupido y cuidado bigote y largo pelo negro como ala de cuervo. Llevaba un Dogi color café. Mantenía la vista fija en Akane, mirándola con severidad.

Akane no volteó a ver al hombre, solo se dejó caer derrotada, con la cabeza gacha, escondiendo el rostro tras su flequillo mojado.

—Lo siento Shinnosuke. —Murmuró.

Ranma la escuchó, fuerte y claro. Fue la primera vez que el ganar una pelea le supo a derrota.

* * *

Ranma tenía la mirada perdida en el estanque que se veía tras la puerta de la pequeña estancia. Una anciana mujer le había llevado un aromático y humeante té que descansaba en la mesa en la que tenía recargado el codo y a su vez el recargaba la cabeza en su mano.

Después de que el hombre se hubiera apersonado en el Dojo, se acercó a ellos y miró a Ranma intensamente, como si lo conociera. Akane, con las manos en el rostro, sollozaba desconsoladamente en el suelo y Ranma bajó la vista hacia ella con el corazón estrujado sin saber qué hacer.

El hombre se movió hacia ella y, con una ternura infinita, la tomó en brazos. Akane escondió el rostro en su pecho sin dejar de estremecerse por el llanto. El hombre una vez más miró a Ranma y tras una ligera inclinación que le daba a entender que no lo culpaba del estado de la chica la llevó hacia la casa.

Ranma no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado en medio del Dojo, mirando hacia el pasillo por el que había desaparecido el hombre con Akane en sus brazos. Solo reaccionó cuando una anciana se acercó y le ofreció el baño de la casa para que se aseara. Ranma quería salir de ese lugar, quería salir de la vida de esa mujer que nada le estaba trayendo a su vida más que problemas. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de involucrarse en su problemática vida?, él ya tenía suficientes dificultades en la suya para todavía tener que arreglar los de ella. Bajó la vista hacia donde Akane se enroscó llorando, unas gotas secas estaban esparcidas en el lugar. Podía ser sudor, podían ser lágrimas. Sintió una opresión y dolor en el pecho que quitaba el aliento. Cerró los ojos y avanzó hasta su bolsa tomándola con furia y se aprestó a seguir a la mujer.

El baño le había quitado un poco de peso en el pecho pero no lo suficiente como para poder volver a ser el mismo. Le habían ofrecido una sustanciosa comida, pero comió sin apetito, aún así acabo con todo lo que le dieron. En otras circunstancias habría repetido sin problemas.

El koi del estanque dio un gran salto sobre la superficie y Ranma envidió su vida simple y sin preocupaciones. Observó el reloj de la pared, eran las seis de la tarde. No sabía como el día había pasado sin que él lo sintiera.

Akane estaba en algún lugar de la casa, por las pisadas que escuchó ir y venir, lo más seguro es que estuviera en la planta de arriba. En algún momento del día un doctor llegó a revisarla, solo escuchó su voz de hombre mayor. Hablaba con soltura con el hombre que cargó a Akane en el Dojo, como si muchas veces hubiera ido a curarla. Ranma no dudaba que fuera así.

La noche era inusualmente cálida, supuso que era la última noche de verano antes de que el frio del otoño empezara a sentirse. El reloj dio las siete de la noche tomando a Ranma por sorpresa, le parecía que hacía solo unos minutos había visto que eran las seis.

Decidió que era hora de marcharse, nadie parecía recordar que él estuviera ahí y hacía rato que la casa estaba en completo silencio. Akane no iría a ningún lado con su tobillo en mal estado, así que podía irse sin preocuparse. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de Akane o ver como estaba pero supuso que estaría dormida y lo más importante, él sería la última persona que querría ver la chica en estos momentos. Suspiró y tomando su maleta se la echó al hombro haciendo un gesto de dolor, se puso en pie y salió al corredor, apenas dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con el hombre del bigote y pelo largo.

El hombre, unos centímetros más bajo que él, lo observó con una expresión que no supo descifrar, sin amedrentarse le sostuvo la mirada. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era el padre de Akane, aunque podía ver muy poco de ella en el señor, lo más seguro es que ella se pareciera más a su madre. Se preguntó dónde estaría, no había escuchado otra voz femenina más que la señora que le había servido el té, y era demasiado vieja para ser su madre, a menos que el señor Tendo tuviera gustos muy particulares. Un segundo después recordó que la señora Tendo había muerto cuando Akane era muy pequeña. Se revolvió inquieto sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad por aquel pensamiento y solo entonces inclinó la cabeza en una leve reverencia.

Soun Tendo le devolvió el saludo.

—Por favor. —Le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salita al tiempo que con un gesto de la mano le indicaba a Ranma que lo siguiera.

Sin mucha opción, Ranma desandó sus pasos, el hombre fue hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa de donde apenas unos instantes Ranma había pasado la tarde y se sentó con parsimonia. Ranma hizo lo mismo.

— Mi nombre es Tendo Soun, soy el padre de Akane. Supongo que ella te lo habrá mencionado.

—Saotome Ranma. Y no. No mencionó nada.

—Ya veo. —Dijo Soun— Te pido disculpas por mi descortesía, soy el representante del vecindario y los domingos son las reuniones vecinales. Tuve que retrasarlas por Akane pero como comprenderás me fue imposible salir antes de ahí. —Explicó, a Ranma le daba igual, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Observó a Soun Tendo tomar una cajetilla de cigarros y prender uno, dio una calada onda.

— ¿Gustas? —Preguntó señalando la cajetilla.

Ranma negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba, como si en lugar de tener veinticuatro años cumplidos tuviera dieciséis y estuviera juzgando si lo aceptaba como novio para su hija.

—Haces bien, es un hábito horrible. Supongo que muchos fumadores como yo lo dicen pero nos es imposible dejarlo. Hay algo especialmente relajante en la forma en que se consume, como si fuera la propia vida que se va tan rápido como el papel que se quema. Aunque pensándolo bien, ese no es un pensamiento relajante en lo absoluto.

—Supongo. —Dijo Ranma sin saber muy bien que se esperaba de él. — ¿Cómo está Akane?

La pregunta salió de su boca sin que él lo pretendiera, y hasta que la formuló no aceptó lo terriblemente preocupado que estaba por la chica.

—Es curiosa la vida. —Contestó Soun tras mirarlo unos instantes. —Uno creería que a mi edad lo ha visto todo, pero la vida siempre se las arregla para darnos más sorpresas.

—Le costaba trabajo respirar, creo que se lastimó las costillas en una caída. Y el tobillo me preocupa. Me di cuenta que sus dedos también podían estar lesionados. —Dijo Ranma ignorando las cavilaciones del hombre mayor.

Soun le dedicó otra mirada escrutadora.

—Conozco a tu padre. —Le dijo mirando su cigarro consumido a la mitad. —Hubo un tiempo en que fuimos los mejores amigos. ¿Lo sabías?

La paciencia no era el punto fuerte de Ranma. Cuando los adultos mayores comenzaban a hablar desvariando y sin ir al punto, como lo estaba haciendo el padre de Akane, lo sacaba de sus casillas. Se juró que cuando el fuera un anciano no sería así.

—No lo sabía. —Dijo tratando de controlarse.

—Así es, entrenamos juntos bajo la tutela del maestro Happosai durante muchos años. Soun y Genma, Genma y Soun éramos inseparables, allá donde iba uno iba el otro. Lo consideraba mi hermano. –Recordó Soun con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

Ranma no pudo evitar pensar en Ryoga y él. Ellos también fueron inseparables durante un tiempo y sin embargo él nunca había escuchado de Soun Tendo antes en su vida. No es que su padre fuera la persona más comunicativa y honesta del mundo, pero para ser su mejor amigo por lo menos tuvo que haber escuchado alguna que otra historia de juventud, pero su viejo nunca había hablado del padre de Akane. ¿Eso les pasaría a Ryoga y a él? ¿Ya estaba pasando?

—Teníamos los mismos sueños e ilusiones, pero éramos jóvenes y sabíamos poco de la vida. Creíamos que todo iba a salir conforme a los planes que trazábamos en las noches, mientras descansábamos del arduo entrenamiento. En una de esas pláticas decidimos que nuestra misión era preservar el arte del ataque, y que mejor manera que unir nuestras escuelas mediante nuestros descendientes.

— ¿Qué? —Ranma dejó sus propias cavilaciones a un lado y prestó atención, repentinamente interesado en la plática.

—Hicimos un trato, nuestros hijos se casarían y de ese modo el futuro de la escuela _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū_ no correría peligro. Ellos se encargarían de que un descendiente digno heredara nuestra escuela.

— ¿Heredero? —Repitió Ranma.

—Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron de acuerdo al plan. Tu padre te tuvo a ti primero. Y, por el contrario mi querida esposa no pudo embarazarse fácilmente. Tardamos cuatro años en tener a Akane y para ese tiempo tu padre ya te había prometido con alguien más.

Ranma cerró los puños bajo la mesa. Ukyo, estaba hablando de Ukyo.

—Al enterarme de lo que había hecho Genma, discutimos seriamente y rompimos relaciones en ese momento. Él no esperó por mi Akane ni un año. Te comprometió con una chica mejor posicionada apenas se dio cuenta que mi Naoko no se embarazaba. Nunca volví a saber nada de él, ni de ti para el caso, hasta que...

— ¿Espere un momento porque está contándome esto? ¿Qué quiere decir?—Lo interrumpió Ranma, azorado.

—Lo que quiero decir, Ranma, es que si tu padre hubiera mantenido su promesa, mi Akane y tú ahorita estarían tal vez casados. ¿Por qué te lo estoy contando? No lo sé.

Ranma estaba hecho piedra en su lugar. ¿Él había estado prometido a Akane? ¿Casado con Akane?

Soun suspiró y vio hacia el estanque mientras daba tiempo al joven a digerir la noticia. Al cabo de unos instantes se levantó.

—Ya es noche, sé que tienes tu auto pero preferiría que te quedaras a dormir hoy. Me sentiría más tranquilo. Claro, siempre y cuando tu prometida no esté esperándote en casa.

—No tengo prometida, ni esposa para el caso. Lo de Ukyo no funcionó, a mi padre le salió el tiro por la culata. —Le dijo Ranma encogiéndose de hombros y con un tono más alto del que hubiera querido. Si hubiera sido mujer lo hubieran acusado de usar un tono histérico.

—Ukyo. —Dijo Soun. Ranma hizo un gesto al escuchar el nombre.

—Akane… ¿ella lo sabe? —Preguntó el joven.

—No. —Dijo Soun mirando hacia el jardín a oscuras. —No había necesidad de contarle. Así como tu padre no vio la necesidad de contártelo a ti.

—Entonces, ¿porque me guarda tanto rencor? —Preguntó casi para sí mismo, por un breve momento pensó que esa era la causa del desprecio de la chica.

Soun negó con la cabeza, a Ranma le pareció que el hombre estaba a punto de llorar.

— Lo siento, no me corresponde a mí decirlo. Ella te lo dirá cuando esté lista y aunque no apruebo su actuar, me esfuerzo por tratar de entenderla. Le he hecho mucho mal a mi hija, y nunca me lo voy a perdonar. Fui necio y voluntarioso y he pagado con creces mi error. Sin embargo puede que la vida me dé la oportunidad de resarcirme.

Ranma iba a preguntar a qué error se refería pero el padre de Akane lo miró seriamente. Lo miraba como igual, de hombre a hombre.

—No sé qué clase de relación tengan tú y mi hija, eso es algo que les concierne a ella y a ti. Tampoco sé porque el destino los ha unido en este momento de su vida, sin embargo, Ranma Saotome, lo único que te voy a pedir es que mientras estés a su lado, la protejas y la cuides.

—Eso no tiene que decírmelo. Ya lo hago, ella es... La protegeré, lo juro. –Apostilló el muchacho, serio con los puños cerrados.

Soun, con sorpresa por un momento, se vio así mismo en aquel joven, cuando el padre de su difunta esposa, para darle su consentimiento de matrimonio, le hizo prometerle lo mismo, y Soun, con el corazón en la mano y perdidamente enamorado, respondió prácticamente lo mismo, que la protegería con su vida. Al final Soun no cumplió su palabra y su esposa había fallecido, por un momento una extraña sensación cayó sobre él, la misma sensación de pérdida que sintió con su querida esposa. Se sintió intranquilo ¿Akane corría peligro? ¿Era por eso que este chico había llegado a su vida? Soun observó la mirada de Ranma, tenía más tenacidad, fuerza y decisión que la que él nunca tuvo en su vida. Sin necesidad de decirle nada supo lo que este chico sentía por su hija. Suspiró.

Se preguntó si Genma sabría que sus hijos habían encontrado la forma de conocerse aún sin su intervención.

—Gracias. —Dijo el señor Tendo y comenzó a alejarse.

— ¡Espere! —El hombre se detuvo. —No me dijo como está Akane. —El chico casi suplicó.

—Akane está bien, el doctor dice que solo necesita reposo, pronto estará como nueva.

—No fue mi intención. —Dijo Ranma bajando la mirada. —No quería que esto pasara. Intenté detenerla pero ella…ella… —Ranma negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. — Dijo Soun, dándole la espalda. — La señora Akihiko te enseñará tu habitación. Buenas noches Ranma.

El sentimiento de pérdida y temor no abandonó a Soun en mucho tiempo, hasta esa mañana, que viendo la televisión se enteró de lo que le había pasado a su hija. Con lágrimas en los ojos pidió perdón a su difunta esposa por haberle fallado su hija.

* * *

Eran pasadas la una de la mañana y Ranma no podía dormir. Un viento había empezado a soplar y la casa parecía resentirlo, sus viejas maderas chirriaban y el viento se colaba en varias partes. Le habían dado una habitación grande que no tenía nada más que un armario empotrado a la pared y una ventana con un ancho alfeizar, en el que descansaba una sola flor en un pequeño florero.

La pequeñísima plática con el Señor Tendo lo había dejado inquieto. No podía creer que de haber mantenido su padre aquella promesa con su amigo de juventud, estaría comprometido o incluso casado con Akane. No le gustaba pensar en el destino, ni las cosas que "hubieran" sido. Él no creía en nada de eso, las consideraba supersticiones de gente tonta. Pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que el padre de Akane había dicho que de una u otra forma, Akane y él estaban "destinados" a conocerse.

Su padre, por conveniencia lo había comprometido con Ukyo, pues la chica era heredera de una importante cadena de restaurantes de Okonomiyaki que no hacían más que crecer. Ukyo también había sido entrenada en _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū_ de la secta de los Kuonji, pero ella lo abandonó apenas tuvo oportunidad y a su padre no le importó, él solo pensaba en las comodidades y lujos que tendría cuando Ranma se desposara con la chica. Ryoga, Ukyo y él se pasaron su infancia juntos, formando una especie de triángulo amoroso, pues debido a los años de ausencias que el padre de Ranma lo sometía en pos del entrenamiento, Ryoga le tomó cariño a Ukyo. Y aunque nunca lo pusieron en palabras, secretamente los dos peleaban por las atenciones de la chica cuando Ranma estaba por allí para hacer valer sus derechos de novio de Ukyo.

Pero al final las cosas no salieron especialmente bien para ninguno de los dos, Ukyo convertida en una frívola y materialista mujer, lo había abandonado por otro hombre de mucha mejor posición social y riqueza, al que conoció en una fiesta a la que Ryoga los invitó cuando él ya estaba trabajando en Sakura Canyon.

Tal vez si su padre hubiera mantenido su palabra con Soun Tendo, hubiera pasado lo mismo con Akane y por una u otra razón el compromiso se hubiera roto. O Tal vez con ella hubiera sido diferente y tal vez ahorita ellos… ¡Ahgg! Ranma se negó a seguir pensando sobre eso. No estaba bien. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y él era un hombre del presente.

Se estaba revolviendo el cabello por milésima vez esa noche cuando escuchó un ruido diferente a los que poblaban la ventosa noche. Era un "tuck" "tuck" rítmico. Aguzó el oído y pudo escuchar un ligero jadeo de dolor. Reconoció en el acto la voz de Akane. Como una centella se levantó del revuelto futón y se calzó su pants. Abrió la puerta justo cuando Akane estaba pasando enfrente de ella, se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Akane lo observó con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la impresión, una pequeña "O" se formó en sus labios. Se apoyaba sobre una muleta para no dejar caer el peso sobre su tobillo vendado. Había estado durmiendo toda la tarde sedada por los medicamentos para el dolor y solo la sed la había obligado a levantarse a pesar de que sentía que flotaba.

— ¡Saotome! ¡Me asustaste!

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó ignorándola y mirándola ceñudo.

Akane agachó la cabeza, parecía avergonzada.

—Solo voy por un poco de agua a la cocina.

— ¿Y pretendes bajar así cómo estás? ¿Estás loca?

— ¿Bueno y que querías que hiciera? —Le dijo comenzando a molestarse.

— ¡Podrías habérmelo pedido!

— ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo bien sin ti!… y… además, no sabía que estabas aquí. —Añadió tímida.

— ¿En dónde más iba a estar?

Akane lo miró con ojos llenos de sueño pero asombrados, lo evaluó tras sus palabras.

—Perdón si te desperté. —Dijo la chica susurrando suavemente.

A Ranma se le erizó la piel de la nuca al oír su tono.

—Como si pudiera dormir con el escándalo que estás haciendo.

— ¡No estoy haciendo ningún escándalo, y puedo ir a donde se me plazca, es mi casa!

— ¡Quieres guardar silencio, vas a despertar a tu padre!

—¡Pues déjame en paz!—Rezongó la chica volviendo a colocar la muleta para bajar las escaleras.

—¡Eres necia!—Dijo Ranma y la tomó en brazos.

Akane dio un pequeño gritito al verse de repente en los brazos de Ranma, sintió una sensación de vértigo y se percató de que había bajado las escaleras prácticamente de dos saltos.

—¿En dónde está la cocina?

Akane señaló un pasillo a la derecha.

—Es la primera puerta. —Contestó azorada por la sensación de estar en los brazos del joven. Su pecho se sentía fuerte y ancho como una roca y sus brazos la cargaban sin vacilación, como si no pesara. El varonil aroma de Saotome la envolvió de nuevo como en la mañana en su automóvil, pero combinado con su calor, y la fuerza de sus brazos rodeándola, la sensación de nerviosismo se intensificó.

Al llegar la depositó suavemente en una silla que estaba por ahí y por unos segundos Ranma observó su rostro evaluándola. La luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana de la cocina y por coincidencia pegó en la cara del joven, lo que hizo que sus ojos azules resplandecieran en la oscuridad. Akane dio gracias a que la cocina estuviera a oscuras, si Saotome veía su rubor, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tratarla como una niña. Después se giró y buscó un vaso para poder servirle agua a la chica. Akane lo tomó con un muy suave gracias, sus dedos se rozaron un poco y Akane experimentó la misma turbación que sintió al estar en sus brazos.

Ranma se puso a observar la cocina mientras Akane tomaba despacio el agua. Después fijó su vista en ella. Sus ojos regularmente enormes y luminosos, se mostraban apagados y empequeñecidos de tanto llorar. Vestía un pijama de dos piezas que le quedaba un poco grande, sus cortos cabellos alborotados, que le daban un aspecto infantil, olían a champú de coco como pudo apreciar cuando la cargó.

Pensó que le iba a echar la bronca por atreverse a cargarla pero para su sorpresa Akane se dejó llevar a pesar de que le había dicho que podía hacerlo bien sin él. Suponía que le dolía el tobillo. Observó sus dedos que también estaban vendados y contuvo una maldición, nunca le había gustado ver a una mujer lastimada, pero con Akane no lo podía soportar y pensar que él, indirectamente, era el causante de sus heridas lo estaba desquiciando. Se fijó en su respiración que parecía normal, significaba las costillas no habían sufrido mucho daño, algo menos de lo que preocuparse.

—Si quieres puedes tomar un vaso de leche. —Dijo Akane de repente sacándolo de su actitud contemplativa, mientras luchaba por tener abiertos los ojos.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿No podías dormir no? A mí la leche caliente endulzada con miel me relaja, siempre la tomo cuando no puedo pegar ojo.

—No soy muy fan de la leche.

—Ah.

—Pero creo que tomaré un vaso. Gracias.

Ranma se sirvió poco más de medio vaso de leche bajo la mirada de Akane.

—Sabe bien. —Dijo al dar el primer sorbo.

— ¿Verdad? Vas a dormir como un bebé. –Aseguró ella con la expresión bastante adormilada.

Ranma le sonrió suavemente sin quitarle ojo de encima y Akane nuevamente ruborizada, escondió la cara tras su vaso, achacó su reacción al embotamiento de la medicina, pues apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. O tal vez era un sueño, pensó, porque no le dolía ninguna herida y por eso Ranma se portaba más amable con ella y se veía más guapo.

Sonrió, si era un sueño podía llamarlo Ranma y no sonaría raro. Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre, un nombre fuerte y masculino, como él, pensó con un suspiro.

—Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. —Canturreó adormilada.

— ¿Qué? —El chico pegó un bote atragantándose con la leche, era la primera vez que Akane lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Tus ojos brillan. —Dijo arrastrando las palabras, medio dormida. —La luz de luna brilla en tus ojos.

— ¿Akane? ¿Te sientes bien? —El joven dejó el vaso en la mesa y se acercó a ella, preocupado.

—En mis sueños eres amable y no te odio. —Le dijo dando una cabezada.

—¿No me odias? —Se hincó enfrente de ella y Akane bajó la cabeza hacia él.

—En mis sueños no.

—Akane, ¿Por qué me odias? —Preguntó Ranma con un susurro acercándose a ella. Se daba cuenta que Akane estaba bajo el efecto del medicamento, sabía que no debía tomar ventaja de su estado, pero el no saber lo estaba matando.

—Es mi medio secreto. —Le dijo llevándose un dedo vendado a los labios. —Debes de resolver el misterio. — Puso una mano en su pecho.

—Soy una chica fuerte. —Dijo después mirando su mano vendada, y frunciendo el ceño, molesta.

—Eres la chica más fuerte y hermosa que he conocido. —Dijo Ranma, siempre en susurros, perdiéndose en su rostro, dejándose llevar.

—Solo estás siendo amable, en mis sueños eres amable y en mis sueños te puedo llamar Ranma. Va a ser la otra mitad de mi secreto, solo en mis sueños te llamaré Ranma. —Akane subió su mano a la mejilla del chico y lo acarició.

—A...Akane. —El joven no podía quitar la vista del rostro de la chica embelesado, la estudió, la memorizó, tomó su mano con cuidado y la mantuvo ahí en su mejilla. –Yo también tengo un secreto, y tiene que ver contigo.

Akane sonrió; cerraba los ojos y por ratos los abría, tardándose cada vez más entre cada parpadeo.

—No me digas tu secreto…Yo no te diré los míos, hasta… Que… Tú…. —Suspiró y finalmente cerró los ojos. Su respiración se hizo lenta y suave.

Y así la cocina quedó en completo silencio. Ranma dejó caer la cabeza con una inspiración, con el corazón martilleándole tan violentamente que sentía podía oírse en toda la casa.

—Te llevo a tu habitación. —Le dijo Ranma a la durmiente chica. La tomó en brazos suavemente y caminó despacio, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando la sensación de tenerla entre los brazos.

Al llegar al segundo piso, no supo para dónde ir.

—Akane ¿cuál es tu habitación? —Peguntó suavemente, pero la chica no respondió. Ranma suspiró y caminó el pasillito pasando por delante de la habitación que le habían dado. Había dos puertas al final del pasillo, abrió la primera, pero era un cuarto de baño mucho más pequeño que el de la planta baja. Caminó hacia la otra puerta y colgado de un clavo había un patito de madera que tenía el nombre de Akane escrito en él. Ranma sonrió.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Era un cuarto espacioso, y a diferencia del cuarto que usaba en Tokio este estaba repleto de cosas. Libros, peluches, revistas, un escritorio junto a la ventana, incluso pudo ver una espada shinai de kendo en una esquina. Se acercó a la cama y depositó suavemente a la chica que murmuró algo ininteligible al taparla con la afelpada colcha. Un mechón de cabello resbaló sobre su mejilla y Ranma lo hizo a un lado suavemente. La piel de Akane era tersa y cálida, la chica suspiró al sentir su tacto y se arrebujó más en la cama, cómoda.

—Mi prometida. —Susurró muy despacio, saboreando la palabra.

Ranma pudo haberse quedado ahí, contemplándola toda la noche. La leche en absoluto le ayudó a conciliar el sueño, solo la había tomado para tratar de alargar el momento con ella en la cocina. Pero no podía quedarse ahí eternamente y se obligó a levantarse de la cama y salir del cuarto.

Cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta y al dar un paso para desandar el camino hacia su habitación, sintió una ligera brisa y se percató que había un pequeño balcón, y se dirigió hacia él. En su cabeza seguía observando una y otra vez a Akane llorar desconsoladamente nombrando el nombre de su ex prometido.

Estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que Nerima comenzó a delinearse por el brillo del sol. Decidió que ya podría dormir un par de horas.

* * *

 _ **Tsu zu ku…**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **DoCo Seventh**_

 _ **Secretos**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas cosas pasaron en este capítulo y me atrevo a decir que estamos a la mitad de la historia.**_

 _ **También quería avisar que a partir de este capítulo espaciaré las entregas a 15 días. Enero fue un mes bastante tranquilo en el trabajo pero febrero empezó con ganas. Pero no se preocupen, no dejaré la historia, incluso el final ya lo tengo escrito y como dije más arriba esto está prácticamente cocinado. Sé por experiencia propia lo que se siente que los fics que uno sigue no los acaben, hay dos que tres por ahí por los que lloro sangre cada vez que me acuerdo.**_

 _ **¡Espero con nervios sus impresiones del capítulo!**_

* * *

 _ ***Notas y aclaraciones***_

* * *

 _(1)Por si alguien tiene curiosidad el carro de Ranma es un Mazda MX-5, cosa linda 3._

 _(2) Según el google maps todo el camino de Tokio a Nerima es una avenida grande; pero para efectos de la historia me tomé cierta concesión para ubicarlos en una estrecha sección de "despoblado o poco urbanizado" para reforzar el sentimiento de Akane de libertad._

 _(3) También según el google maps la distancia de Tokio a Nerima cson 26 minutos con tráfico moderado._

 _(4) Al ser el_ _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū_ _un arte marcial inventado, no sé los nombres de los golpes como tal (no valen: "el ataque del demonio volador doble especial de Saotome o el ataque del tornado veloz especialidad de Soun Tendo XD), pero para efectos prácticos pondré los nombres de los golpes en box que son más del dominio común a los golpes de Karate-do o patadas de Taekwon-do. Aunque investigando, me encontré que YA HAY una organización que tomó la filosofía del_ _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū_ _e incluso el nombre y la están tratando de hacer algo verdadero. En su blog, explican claramente que tomaron la idea y filosofía del manga de Ranma, ¡que emocionante!_

 _ **El keikogi**_ _es el traje de entrenamiento para las artes marciales, la palabra Gi significa "traje" así que sin la partícula anterior que refiere a lo que sirve esa prenda, no dice nada. Así DoGi es la más usada porque Do, (Tae kwon Do, Karate Do, Ju Do, Ken Do) significa via o camino (Ken, espada; Do, via) entonces Do Gi, sería traje para para practicar la Via. Yo no soy ninguna experta, pero mi maestro de Taek Won Do, era un entusiasta en terminologías y esas cosas, así que solo paso su conocimiento._

* * *

 _ ***Agradecimientos***_

* * *

 _ **Andy Saotome Tendo**_ _(¡Gracias! Este capítulo trajo más aportes de investigación jaja espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. ¡Te leo! )_

 _ **Haruri Saotome**_ _(Gracias, yo también me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, soy muy simple de humor y me reía a carcajadas con algunas cosas mientras las tecleaba, fue muy muy divertido. Ojalá más adelante pueda salir un capítulo igual. ¡Espero que esta actualización te haya gustado también! ¡Nos leemos! )_

 _ **FlynnChan**_ _(Amo, a los hombres alegres y desvergonzados como Ranma jajaja. Y sí, todo Enero actualice cada sábado o domingo, pero como menciono arriba, a partir de este lo espaciaré un poco para poder escribir bien y que salgan capítulos decentes. Pero si el trabajo lo permite, prometo actualizar cada semana. ¡Espero este capítulo te haya gustado también! Te leo :D )_

 _ **Esmeralda Saotome**_ _( ¡No! No te preocupes que por nada del mundo la dejaré, me súper encanta escribir y escribir con ellos dos aún más y esta historia prácticamente se está redactando sola, así que te adelantaré que ya tengo el final escrito y el capítul bastantes avanzados pero están en revisión. Si me deja tiempo esta semana el trabajo me avocaré a pulir el cap 8 para poder publicarlo lo más pronto posible. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, te leo! )_

 _ **Llek BM**_ _( jajaja, yo me reí a carcajadas mientras escribía esas frases [soy muy simple de humor]¡ Y si Shampoo se viene con todo! Muchas gracias por comentar cada semana, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado. Nos leemos!)_

 _ **Maky (**_ _Noo, no te preocupes, de verdad que no la dejaré, amo escribir y esta historia ya la tengo toda planteada en mi cabeza y prácticamente se está escribiendo sola. Tengo que sacarla de mí si no explotaré jaja así que no te preocupes, no la abandonaré. Muchas gracias por escribirme, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Nos leemos pronto!)_

 _ **Dlrn**_ _(¡Servida! Muchas gracias por escribir, espero este capítulo te haya gustado ¡Nos leemos!)_

 _ **Hana Note (**_ _jaja bueno espero que vuele en un buen sentido jaja. Muchas gracias por escribir, ojala este cap también te haya gustado ¡Nos leemos!)_

 _ **VanessaMc**_ _(ah jaja si, no he podido actualizar mi perfil pero apenas tenga tiempo de terminar el sketch lo subiré, avisaré por aquí. Muchas gracias por escribir, ojala te lea más seguido. ¡Nos vemos! )_

 _ **Ranko0103**_ _(¿De verdad? Si llevas el gusto por mi encantada :D ¡Gracias! ¡Espero leerte más seguido por aquí! )_

 _ **Ka-Chan**_ _( ¡Muchas gracias! Es un gran placer que les guste lo que escribo, ojalá te lea más seguido por aquí. ¡Nos vemos!)_

 _ **Guery**_ _( Me gustaría leer esa historia que describes ¿La tienes en Fan Fiction? Y si, las mujeres podemos ser aún más crueles, es lo que siempre he pensado, que Akane sería muy odiada dentro de Furinkan por gustarle a todos los chicos. Muchas gracias por tu Review, la historia ya está en su segunda parte y nos encaminamos a resolver los misterios. Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado este capítulo ¡Te leo!)_

* * *

 **¡Hasta _la próxima!_**

 **S. R**


	8. DoCo Eight

_**DoCo**_ _ *****_

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

* * *

 _ **DoCo Eight**_

 _ **Azul**_

* * *

Akane despertó de golpe como lo venía haciendo desde hacía poco más de dos años desde que se mudó a Tokio. Por un momento no supo dónde estaba, pues estaba acostumbrada a escuchar los bocinazos y el ruido del intenso tráfico nada más abrir los ojos. Subió la vista al techo y recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Con un gemido quiso taparse la cara con las colchas para aislarse del mundo pero el dolor de sus dedos, otro tangible recordatorio, se lo impidió.

Subió sus manos a la altura de rostro mirándolas sorprendida.

 _Dios mío, ¿Qué había hecho?_

Había atacado a Saotome como una loca, eso había pasado. Akane gimió de nuevo.

—Auch. —Dijo al mover el tobillo derecho. Utilizando los codos y el carpo de las manos se enderezó y después, como si tuviera las uñas recién pintadas sujetó con ambas manos la colcha y la hizo a un lado para poder ver el daño en su tobillo. Estaba bastante hinchado, pero tras moverlo para evaluarlo suspiró, pues no parecía estar tan mal como parecía, años y años de lesiones le habían dado cierta experiencia sobre las heridas en su cuerpo.

—Bien hecho Akane. –Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, inflando las mejillas.

Según el reloj que tenía en la cabecera eran las siete de la mañana, así que podía quedarse unos minutos más en cama.

Sentía los ojos pesados e hinchados, había llorado como nunca en su vida de adulta. Lamentaba que Saotome hubiera sido su catarsis, llorar enfrente de él y mostrarle su lado más vulnerable no fue lo más brillante que pudo hacer. Al pensar esto sintió un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad. Torció el gesto al recordar las palabras de su padre la tarde anterior.

Abandonándose al llanto, Soun la cargó como cuando era niña. Esas veces que se lastimaba y como un padre amoroso, la cargaba y entre hipido e hipido la subía a su habitación. La dejaba en su cama aun lloriqueando y después le llevaba un enorme tazón de leche con chocolate caliente. Era como un bálsamo para su congoja. Solo que esta vez Soun no le llevó leche, ni le acarició la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien como en su infancia. No. Soun la estaba mirado tan duramente que Akane dejó de sollozar en el acto.

—Papá. —Musitó.

— ¿En que estabas pensando Akane?

—Yo…

—Es Ranma Saotome. ¿Qué haces peleando con Ranma Saotome?

—Pensé que no estabas. No lo hubiera traído si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí.

— ¿¡Es que estás loca!? ¡Da gracias a que uno de los dos es un verdadero artista marcial!

Akane sintió como si la hubiera abofeteado con esas palabras, su padre sabía que ella estaba orgullosa de ser una Tendo, de ser la heredera de su Escuela de Combate. Decirle eso era como decir que no era su hija.

—No era mi intención…

—¡Claro que no era tu intención, tú lo que querías era matarte!

— ¡No! —Negó enfáticamente con la cabeza. — ¡Te equivocas yo...!

—¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos Akane, no me digas que me equivoco, no intentes faltarme al respeto de esa manera!

Akane bajó la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes…él fue… por él…

— ¡ÉL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA! —La encaró Soun haciendo un aspaviento con las manos, perdiendo los estribos.

Akane se encogió en su lugar. EL hombre cerró los ojos e hizo un par de aspiraciones.

—Es hora de que dejes de cargar responsabilidades en alguien que no tiene por qué pagar por las decisiones y acciones de los demás. —Dijo Soun un poco más tranquilo, pero con la misma voz autoritaria.

Akane se arriesgó a subir la mirada.

—Pero…

—Si necesitas culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí. Yo fui quien te comprometió con Shinnosuke, yo fui quien te pidió que le dieras una oportunidad. Yo soy el único culpable aquí de tu sufrimiento. —Soun bajó la cabeza, mientras hablaba se sentó en la cama de Akane.

—No digas eso, por favor papá.

—Akane, mi niña. —Dijo Soun levantando el rostro y poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Akane. — Perdóname, hice lo que hice por tu bien, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sufrir, perdóname.

Akane no soportaba ver a si a su padre, quien siempre era alegre y dado al dramatismo pero de una forma cómica. Una vez había llorado a mares al enfermarse de paperas. El doctor tuvo que darle un tranquilizante a él primero para calmar su histeria, antes de atenderla. Cuando en la escuela se había caído en la clase de gimnasia trató a Akane como si estuviera al borde de la muerte, aunque solo tuvo que llevar escayola en la pierna por poco más de un mes.

Padre e hija se abrazaron llorando en un ceñir sincero y lleno de amor. Hasta que no tocaron a la puerta suavemente se separaron.

—He llamado al Doctor Takuni, vendrá en una hora.

—Muchas gracias señora Ahikiko. ¿Podría ayudar a mi hija a asearse antes de que venga el doctor? Y al joven que está en el Dojo, ofrézcale también el baño y después dele algo de comer, si es tan amable.

Con la ayuda de la señora, Akane pudo bañarse en el pequeño baño de la segunda planta. Precisamente por accidentes como este es que lo habían construido, para que Akane no estuviera subiendo y bajando las escaleras, con sus tobillos o piernas enyesadas.

Poco después el doctor había llegado y revisado a Akane, calmando a un atribulado Soun que recobró su carácter normal, para alivio de su también atribulada hija. La chica no soportaba que su padre estuviera molesto con ella, pues cuando lo hacía era porque Akane en verdad había hecho algo que mereciera el enojo de Soun, y era muy raro que él se molestara con su única hija.

Soun salió a despedir a la puerta al doctor. Akane quedó sola en su recamara, mordiéndose el labio, pensando en Saotome, que lo sentía en alguna parte de la casa. No quería pensar en lo que había hecho y ni en cómo se había comportado con él. Tal vez su padre tuviera razón. Se moría de nervios pensando si el iría a verla, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo pedirle disculpas? Estuvo un buen rato sola con sus pensamientos, expectante a que la puerta se abriera, ignorando las punzadas de dolor y el cansancio de su cuerpo. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, empezó a pensar que tal vez ya se había ido. Era lógico y entendible que no quisiera saber nada de ella.

Media hora después tocaron un par de veces la puerta antes de abrirla y Akane brinco, Soun entró con medicinas y un vaso de agua en la mano observando su rostro encrespado.

—¿Qué pasa, te duele mucho?

—No papa, no es nada. No te preocupes.

Soun se acercó y le dio unas tabletas que Akane apuró con todo el vaso de agua. Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, Akane se moría de ganas por preguntarle a su papa por Saotome, pero el señor no mencionó nada por sí mismo. Después se paró de la cama argumentando que tenía que volver a la reunión de vecinos, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta Akane lo llamó:

— ¡Papá!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Saotome ya se fue?

—No. Estaba bañándose y ahorita la señora Ahikiko le está dando de comer. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada.

— ¿Quieres verlo?

— ¿Yo?, para nada. Solo quería saber. —Akane trató de aparentar un desinterés que no sentía.

—Puedo decirle que suba a verte. —Agregó Soun, inocentemente.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Akane sonrosada. —No papá está bien. Ya lo veré mañana u otro día. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Le debes una disculpa a ese muchacho Akane.

Akane bajó la vista mordiéndose el labio.

—Lo sé. —Dijo muy bajito.

—Él estaba preocupado por ti.

— ¿Saotome? ¿Preocupado por mí? —Preguntó Akane elevando la voz. — ¡Ja! Se nota que no lo conoces papá. Es un engreído de primera, cree que todas las mujeres deben de estar a sus pies por su linda cara y sus lindos ojos. Deberías de verlo como se pavonea al caminar, como si todo el mundo fuera de él, es un aprovechado que no sabe de límites y solo se la pasa molestándome, parece niño de cinco años, no es nada amable conmigo, siempre busca un pretexto para hacerme molestar. —Dijo y como un flashazo llegó a su memoria la ropa que le había comprado el día anterior para que pudiera salir disfrazada, se había dado cuenta que la de ella, de estudiante, había quedado muy maltratada. Había sido un gesto verdaderamente amable y desinteresado, lo que intensificó un poco más su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Pues yo vi lo que vi, se notaba realmente mal cuando estaba peleando contigo. —Dijo Soun simulando que no reparaba en el enrojecido rostro de su hija. —Según me dice la señora Ahikiko está sentado en la estancia, sin moverse. Está esperando.

— ¿Esperando que? —Dijo Akane.

—Verte.

—No, no creo. —Dijo Akane bajando la vista.

—Y a todo esto. ¿No me vas a decir que hace Ranma Saotome en mi casa? Parece que se llevan muy bien.

—Papá ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? Saotome y yo no nos llevamos nada bien. Y no estoy con él por que quiera. La empresa lo contrato como mi guardaespaldas. —Bufó la chica.

— ¿Guardaespaldas?—preguntó Soun preocupándose por primera vez. — ¿Porque?

—No lo sé muy bien, pero me lo asignaron la semana pasada. —Akane pensó que era raro que solo ella del grupo fuera la que tuviera un guardaespaldas. Cayó en cuenta que ni siquiera Nabiki sabía de Ranma y eso que Nabiki siempre sabía todo. ¿Por qué era la única que tenía guardaespaldas personal? ¿Y porque Ranma Saotome, de entre todos? ¿Por qué no habían contratado a alguien más de otra empresa? Recordó la insistencia de Ranma de estar a todas partes con ella y negarse a renunciar. ¿Había sido tanto dinero el que le habían ofrecido para cuidarla? ¿Y por qué tanto? ¿Qué tipo de peligro era el que valía tanto dinero? Había algo que no cuadraba.

—Pero descuida. Es una nueva normativa de la empresa. Todas tenemos guardaespaldas. —Mintió para no inquietar a su padre.

—Ya veo. —Dijo él. –Debe de irles muy bien en el grupo.

—Eso creo. —Dijo Akane encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cuándo vas a regresar Akane? Sabes que no hace falta que tengas que estar en ese grupo para poder pagar nuestras deudas. Yo se lo mucho que odias estar ahí.

—Papá, no quiero volver a hablar de eso, ya lo habíamos discutido y sabes que es la única forma de conseguir todo ese dinero.

—Pero Akane, hija, estoy preocupado por ti. He escuchado rumores.

— ¿Que rumores?

—De una publicidad, contigo.

Akane enrojeció de pies a cabeza, prefería tener los brazos y piernas rotas a mantener esa conversación con su padre.

Tragó saliva.

—Papá, debes saber que esa publicidad me ayudó mucho a juntar el dinero. Gracias a eso ya queda muy poco y pronto volveré a casa definitivamente. Por favor, si la llegas a ver, si escuchas algo, debes saber que no soy yo.

— ¿Tan terrible es?—Preguntó Soun asustado.

— ¡No! No pero, ya sabes cómo es eso, utilizan programas y esas cosas para que la gente se vea diferente. —Tartamudeo sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Nada me haría más feliz que volvieras a casa hija.

—Lo sé papá, nada me haría más feliz también a mí.

—Estoy haciéndome viejo y quiero ver corretear a mis nietos antes de morir.

—Papa. —Dijo Akane con tono cansino, no había día de la semana que su padre no le dijera lo mismo.

—Le gustas a ese chico Saotome, él sería un buen marido. —Dijo repentinamente, como si fuera una gran idea.

— ¡PAPA!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Saotome y yo no tenemos nada que ver! ¿¡Cómo puedes siquiera insinuarlo!?

—Hay cosas que los viejos podemos ver mejor que los jóvenes, Akane, hija mía. —Añadió Soun, pretendiendo ser enigmático. Le encantaba aparentar ser un viejo sabio, como todo buen artista marcial veterano que se precie. Era su mayor aspiración personal en la vida.

— ¿¡Que se supone que significa eso!? ¡Yo lo detesto papá! —Akane no podía salir de su estupor.

—Detestar es una palabra muy fuerte hija.

— ¿Si? ¡Pues eso! ¡Lo detesto!

Soun Tendo observó a su hija y negó con la cabeza, pensó que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

—De acuerdo, lo que digas Akane. Me tengo que ir, regresaré en la noche a ver como estas. Trata de dormir. Aún los cuerpos jóvenes y llenos de vida sufren ante los embates que nos impone la vida. —Añadió cerrando los ojos en actitud contemplativa.

—Si papá. —Dijo con sonsonete rodando los ojos.

Soun salió con dignidad.

 _¡Como se le ocurre pensar esas cosas! —_ Pensó la chica molesta, ocultando el rubor tras las colchas una vez que su padre la dejó sola.

Para su suerte el tobillo le dolía como el infierno y pronto se olvidó de la conversación con su padre. El doctor le recetó un analgésico bastante fuerte que la dejó noqueada el resto del día. Estaba quedándose dormida cuando pensó en Saotome nuevamente, se preguntó si ya se habría ido de su casa, seguro que sí. Si ella fuera él, estaría ya en estos momentos con Watsuki diciéndole que tenía graves problemas y que nadie en su juicio querría estar cerca de ella. Suspiró cayendo en la inconsciencia. _Le hubiera gustado verlo por última vez…_

Después de eso Akane no recordaba mucho más, su último recuerdo lúcido era de la señora Ahikiko que la había despertado en un punto de la noche para darle otra dosis del medicamento.

Akane meditó. No estaba segura pero creía que había soñado con él, por una extraña razón estaban tomando leche en la cocina y solo podía ver los ojos de Saotome que brillaban y que la miraban con ¿amor? y le decía que era su prometida mientras la llevaba en brazos de un lado a otro. No recordaba más del sueño pero si la sensación que le dejó, de tibieza y un dulce dolor en el pecho, de esos sueños que se sienten tan bien que no quieres despertar.

Negó con la cabeza, hablar con su padre no era sano para ella. Le había metido ideas raras en la cabeza y ahora estaba segura que se sentiría incomoda en su presencia. _Más_ de lo que ya se sentía siempre que estaba con él. Saotome se reiría en su cara si se llegaba a enterar y le diría que era irresistible o una tontería así. Si es que Saotome no se había hartado ya de ella, claro, si dimitía no lo culparía en absoluto.

Comenzó a oír ruidos en la casa que indicaban que ya se habían levantado y ella hizo lo mismo. Con alegría se dio cuenta de que podía asentar el tobillo sin que le doliera tanto. Se vistió con lentitud porque sus dedos le dolían un poco todavía y se sentía bastante torpe. Tiró su silla, unas cajas y unos libros al intentar arreglarse.

Cuando estuvo lista abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue el pecho de Ranma, que estaba haciendo guardia en frente de su habitación esperando que saliera.

—Saotome… —Susurró mirando sus ojos, rogando por no ruborizarse.

— ¿Que tanto hacías ahí? —Dijo asomándose a la habitación viendo cosas tiradas por todas partes.

— Pensé que te habías marchado ayer. — Balbuceó demasiado conmocionada para replicar.

— ¿No recuerdas?—Preguntó Ranma ladeando la cabeza al verla, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— ¿Recordar que?—Preguntó nerviosa.

El chico le dedico una mirada extraña, después sonrió de medio lado, sin humor, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ayer por poco te vas de cabeza en las escaleras, estabas más dormida que despierta, tuviste suerte que seguía aquí.

— ¿Qué?— _¿Entonces no había sido un sueño?—_ Pero, pero…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—¿Que más pasó?

—Nada, te quedaste dormida en la cocina y te traje a tu habitación.

— ¿Solo eso?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué más querías que pasara? —Dijo Ranma mirándola con suspicacia. Como si ella estuviera insinuándole otra cosa, Akane se acaloró.

— ¡Con un depravado como tú nunca se sabe!

— ¡Óyeme! ¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido! Tú eres la que está pensando cosas depravadas

— ¡En tus sueños!

Ranma apretó los labios al oírla, después desvió la vista de ella, molesto.

—Ja, tonta. –Replicó Ranma de mal humor, negándose a continuar la discusión.

Akane lo miró extrañada, ¿Quién podía entenderlo? Era el hombre más contradictorio y desesperante que había conocido en su vida.

Decidió ignorarlo, sabía que le debía una disculpa pero si se comportaba así que esperara sentado.

Comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras.

—Akane, espera. –La tomó del brazo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Te duele mucho el tobillo?

La preocupación que vio en su rostro la tomó por sorpresa. De inmediato recordó las palabras de su padre.

—No. —Respondió bajando la vista. —No mucho. Ya lo puedo asentar un poco más.

—¿Y tus manos?

—Normales, digo para una pelea.

Akane se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, pero Ranma torció el gesto e hizo amago de tomar su mano para examinarla, Akane reaccionó rápidamente y la escondió tras de su cuerpo.

—Están bien, tengo los nudillos pelados y los dedos adoloridos, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

Ranma la evaluó por si estaba mintiendo pero le pareció que la chica decía la verdad así que lo dejó estar.

— Me alegro. —Dijo sin parecer alegre.

Akane desvió la vista, la chica no podía lidiar con la presencia de Ranma en un lugar tan estrecho como ese pasillo, si alzaba su brazo rozaría sin problemas sus dedos. Recordó su sueño, sus ojos brillantes y atentos a ella, que la miraban como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo para él. Akane sintió que perdía piso y de inmediato Ranma la tomó del codo para ayudarla.

—¿Estás bien?

—El desayuno está listo, no los hagamos esperar. —Carraspeó nerviosamente, tratando de escapar de él.

Ranma suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

—No vayas a pensar nada raro, pero…

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó tomando su muleta y poniéndola bajo su brazo.

—Déjame llevarte.

— ¿A dónde?

— ¿Pues como a dónde? Si bajas las escaleras con ese pie así vas a acabar con más huesos rotos con lo torpe que eres.

— ¿A quién le dices torpe? ¡No necesito de tu ayuda!

Por puro orgullo comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera, Ranma la rebasó y se interpuso en su camino.

— ¡No seas necia! Sabes que el miércoles tienes ensayo, si llegas con ese pie hinchado por tu cabezonería ¿a quien crees que le van a echar bronca?

Akane se detuvo.

— ¿Entonces eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿No? Lo que te puedan decir. — Dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues, sí. —Dijo dubitativo.

Akane se quedó ahí, plantada en medio del pasillo molesta.

—De acuerdo. —Cedió finalmente dejando la muleta recargada en la pared. En otro momento ella lo habría ignorado y bajado las escaleras por sí misma, preferiría quebrarse todos los huesos a depender de un hombre, pero había perdido el encuentro, y le había prometido que lo aceptaría como guardaespaldas si eso pasaba, le había dado su palabra de Tendo.

Ranma se acercó a ella sin decir una sola palabra y le ofreció su espalda para que se encaramara en él.

—Más te vale que no intentes nada pervertido.

— ¡Sube de una vez!

* * *

.

* * *

Saotome definitivamente estaba raro, pensó Akane mientras lo miraba comer, no es que se jactara de conocerlo bien pero se había dado cuenta que cuando comía era verdaderamente feliz, y ahora estaba impertérrito, casi abstraído. Tal vez se comportaba así por ella, tal vez se sentía incómodo en casa de unos extraños y lo que quería era salir de ese lugar. Soun y él platicaban de Artes Marciales, su papá se veía realmente entusiasmado hablando con él, hasta parecía emocionado. Bueno, pensó Akane, después de todo Saotome era el campeón invicto, era comprensible.

— ¿Este año si participaras en el torneo de Tokio? —Preguntó Soun y Akane puso atención a la plática.

Antes de contestar Ranma miró rápidamente a Akane, era la primera vez que la veía desde que se habían sentado a la mesa.

—No lo creo. —Contestó lacónico.

—Este sería el tercer año consecutivo que no participas. Pueden quitarte tu título por no defenderlo.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Por qué no has participado? Has competido desde los dieciocho años, si no mal recuerdo. —Intervino Akane por primera vez en la conversación.

— ¿Cómo sabes? —Preguntó Ranma observándola con expresión de sorpresa, gratamente alagado que Akane supiera algo de él.

—Bueno, es obvio. Eres Ranma Saotome, y mi padre y yo hemos ido al torneo de Tokio desde que tengo uso de razón.

Ranma sonrió por primera vez.

—Creí que solo era un "luchador" — Dijo Ranma sin quitarle la vista de encima. Akane no entendió a qué se refería hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba citándola. Así lo había llamado cuando se habían visto por primera vez, hacía más de una semana. Enrojeció.

—Ah, bueno, yo, es que yo...

—No pasa nada. —Dijo Ranma restándole importancia mientras se metía un trozo de pescado a la boca.

—Bueno. —Soun carraspeó ante la tensión. —No sé si sea mucho pedir, pero me gustaría que dieras una pequeña exhibición en nuestro Dojo hoy temprano por la tarde. Claro si es que no tienen que regresar hoy mismo a Tokio. —Soun se rascó atrás de la nuca, riendo nerviosamente, viendo a uno y a otro alternativamente.

Akane lo miró con los palillos a medio camino entre el plato y la boca.

— ¡Papá! —Dijo apurada

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No puedes imponerte así! —Akane, que pensaba que lo que Ranma quería era salir de su casa lo más rápido posible, no podìa creer el mal tino de su padre al pedirle algo así.

—Es que hija, sería una gran ayuda para nuestro Dojo, llamaría la atención. No todos los días tienes a Ranma Saotome desayunando en tu casa.

— ¡Pero no puedes pedirle eso así de la nada!

— Los alumnos podrían inspirarse con él y vendrían más regularmente, así podrías regresar a la casa más rápido.

—¡Tenemos que regresar a Tokio hoy temprano papa! — ¿Cómo era posible que su padre no pidiera ver que Saotome estaba claramente incómodo?

—Por mí no hay problema. — Dijo Ranma sin dejar de comer.

Akane y Soun estaban enfrascados en su discusión que interrumpieron para verlo, Soun con los ojos brillantes de emoción y Akane queriendo que la tierra se la tragara.

— ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo! –Le dijo abochornada. —No te sientas con la obligación de hacerle caso a mi padre.

—No lo hago por obligación, si eso ayuda a su Dojo lo haría con gusto, solo es una exhibición.

—Sí, pero deberíamos regresar...

—No tengo a que regresar a Tokio. Y me parece que tú tampoco, a no ser que tengas una cita o algo así. —Dejó de comer para observarla con las cejas unidas.

— ¡Claro que no! —Dijo ofuscada.

—Entonces no veo el problema. — Siguió metiéndose arroz a la boca.

—Pero…

— ¡Esto es perfecto, perfecto! —Gritó Soun levantándose de la mesa, olvidando su papel de sabio maestro de artes marciales. — ¡Iré avisar a todo mundo! ¡Será el evento del año! ¡Tanaka morirá de envidia! —Fue lo último que escucharon antes de que abandonara la casa, dejando todo en silencio.

— ¿Quién es Tanaka? —Preguntó el chico unos instantes después.

Akane tenía las manos en la frente, tapándose el rostro.

—El dueño del Dojo Tanaka que está a dos calles de aquí. Mi papá y él han tenido una rivalidad toda su vida.

—Vaya.

Ranma siguió comiendo en silencio sin prestar atención a la chica que se afanaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Escucha…

— ¿Quieres dejarlo estar Akane? Ya te dije que no es molestia para mí.

—No es eso. Yo… —Akane estrujó el bajo de su falda tratando de encontrar valor.

Ranma dejó de comer y la miró interesado, Akane se comportaba diferente con él, mucho más amable y hasta tímida, lo ponía nervioso. Podía lidiar con la Akane furibunda, agresiva y fría, pero con esta nueva Akane no sabía como comportarse.

En un rápido movimiento la joven se posicionó enfrente de él y dejando caer pesadamente el cuerpo hacia adelante y con las manos extendidas hizo una profunda reverencia.

— ¡Te pido disculpas por lo de ayer! —Gritó Akane con la cara en el piso.

— ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Levanta tonta! —Ranma tiró los palillos sobre la mesa y se apresuró a tomar a Akane por los hombros para obligarla a levantarse.

Akane se sintió levantar por las manos fuertes de Ranma que la sujetaron por los hombros, estaba muy cerca de ella. Cohibida y con su sueño muy presente en su memoria, giró el rostro para evitar mirarlo.

—Acepta mis disculpas por favor. Mi padre me hizo ver ayer que mi comportamiento fue inadecuado. Lamento mucho la forma en que te traté. –Dijo tratando de escoger las palabras correctas.

— No te va comportarte así ¿sabes? —Dijo Ranma tras unos instantes de silencio, sin retirar las manos de sus hombros.

— ¿Así como? —Akane mantenía su rostro a un lado. Sintiendo que su tacto le quemaba.

—Pues así, como toda una señorita.

Akane sintió enrojecer.

— ¡Yo soy una señorita, por si no te has dado cuenta! —Volteó a verlo, iracunda.

—Por favor, eres la chica menos femenina que he conocido en mi vida.

—Eres un imbécil, yo estoy tratando de disculparme contigo y tú solo me insultas.

Ranma sonrió.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. —Le dijo restando importancia.

—Pero yo, me comporte como… —Dijo Akane, sin poder creerse la actitud de Ranma. Estaba claro que lo había juzgado mal. Era un buen chico…

—Como la bruta que eres.

…cuando no abría la boca.

Akane subió los brazos en un movimiento de circular para romper el contacto de Ranma en sus hombros.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡No me volveré a disculparme contigo nunca más!

—Bien. —Dijo Ranma cantarinamente. Volviendo a tomar los palillos

—¡Bien! —Akane giró el cuerpo hacia el otro lado. No pudo evitar ver que Ranma empezó a comer con mucho más entusiasmo y sonrió internamente, sintiéndose mucho mejor sin ese peso de encima.

— Supongo que tampoco querrás que te dé las gracias por aceptar la propuesta de mi padre. —Le dijo minutos después con reticencia.

—Lo hice por el arte. –Respondió simplemente.— El conocimiento debe trasmitirse, detesto la monetización que tiene en estos días las Artes Marciales, deberían de estar al alcance de cualquiera y no solo a aquellos que puedan pagarlo.

—Vaya, nunca creí que fueras tan purista. —Dijo Akane mirándolo sorprendida tomando un sorbo de té. —Eres una caja llena de sorpresas. Pero supongo que es fácil decirlo para alguien que no tiene problemas de dinero. Lamentablemente nosotros si tenemos que cobrar por las clases para poder vivir.

—No me refiero a eso. Con pagar una mensualidad es más que suficiente sin tener que cobrar por cambio de cinturón. Eso al final de cuentas no es importante. He peleado contra tipos que se jactaban de ser cinturón negro, pero no tienen la destreza ni de un verde. ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no tengo problemas de dinero? Estoy muy lejos de ser una persona acomodada.

—Pues el que estés abriendo tu propia cadena de Dojos dice lo contrario.

Ranma dejó de comer y la miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Vaya, pequeña Akane, veo que estas muy informada de mi vida. No sé si sentirme halagado o acosado.

—No seas imbécil, es de dominio público, aunque no quiera me entero de cosas.

—Pues el dominio público está equivocado.

— ¿Entonces no abrirás tu propio Dojo?

—Por el momento no. Está aplazado indefinidamente. —Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Akane se moría de ganas de preguntarle los motivos pero Ranma parecía reticente a hablar de eso.

—Y dime, ¿a que se refería tu padre con eso de que regresaras más rápido a tu casa?

Akane se pensó por un momento el abstenerse a contestar. Pero con un suspiro se rindió.

—Tenemos problemas con la casa y el Dojo. El banco estuvo a punto de quitárnoslo.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Ranma con asombro en la voz.

—Sí. Fue por eso que entre a DoCo. Necesitábamos el dinero urgentemente, en otras circunstancias ni loca hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Ryoga. Por eso no puedo dejar el grupo, pero ya no soporto más el acoso y el tener que esconderme, no te imaginas lo que he tenido que soportar, los hombres son asquerosos.

Ranma se sintió enfurecer ante todos esos idiotas que Akane había conocido. Se juró que el próximo que intentara faltarle al respeto le partiría la cara.

—Siento que mi vida ya no me pertenece. –Terminó la chica ante la impotencia de Ranma.

— ¿Es mucho lo que les resta por pagar?—El tono del joven mostraba genuina preocupación que asombró a Akane.

—Por fortuna no. Por eso aunque no quieras te agradezco que aceptaras la propuesta de mi padre, lo has hecho muy feliz. Significa mucho para mí. —Le dijo mirándolo seriamente.

—No es para tanto. — Dijo Ranma nervioso dejando los palillos encima de su tazón vacío.

—Sabes que sí lo es.

—Lo que digas. ¿Terminaste de comer? ¿Te llevo a tu cuarto? Me gustaría prepararme y descansar un poco.

— ¿No pudiste dormir bien? La casa es muy vieja y hace mucho ruido cuando hace viento. Disculpa.

—No fue eso.

— ¿Entonces? ¿El futón estaba incómodo?

—Olvídalo. ¿Te llevo?

—Sí, gracias.

* * *

.

* * *

Su padre había estado ausente toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Akane y Ranma habían comido en sus respectivas habitaciones a diferentes horarios pues Ranma durmió gran parte de la mañana. Desde el desayuno no se habían visto. Quince minutos antes de las cuatro Ranma tocó a su puerta, Akane se encaramó a su espalda y bajaron hacia el Dojo.

El Dojo estaba a reventar, su padre había adornado las entradas con flores de papel y grandes cartelones que anunciaban el nombre de Ranma con rimbombancia. El hombre iba de aquí para allá saludando y dando la bienvenida a maestros y alumnos que esperaban ansiosos a que Ranma hiciera su aparición.

—Puedes dejarme aquí. —Dijo Akane suavemente a su oído.

— ¿No vas a entrar? —Preguntó el joven sintiendo un poco de desilusión.

—No podría. Ya sabes. —Dijo haciendo un mohín de disgusto con la nariz.

—Te aseguro que en cuanto entre por la puerta no podrán despegar los ojos de mí. Ni te prestarán atención. —Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras la bajaba con cuidado y se recargaba con la pared.

Akane sonrió.

— No te preocupes no pienso quitarte protagonismo, ¿qué puede hacer un simple "luchador" contra una famosa estrella Idol a nivel nacional como yo?

—Podrías ponerte una faldita y ser mi porrista. Con pompones y todo, ya sabes. — Dijo Ranma con aire distraído mientras se quitaba los calcetines.

— ¿Y también quieres que te limpie el sudor y te masajee los hombros? —Sonrió burlona.

—Mmm no estaría mal. —Dijo Ranma recargándose sobre el barandal, observándola. — Lo del masaje suena muy bien.

— En tus sueños Saotome. — Contestó Akane sintiendo que la conversación se estaba desviando a terrenos peligrosos.

—Oye, tú fuiste la que lo sugirió. —Se defendió quitándose la playera y quedando solo en camiseta.

—Pero tu mente pervierte todo, eres un inmoral. —Le dijo estirándose, afilando los ojos sobre él.

— Tampoco es para que te pongas tan nerviosa. —Le dijo el joven observando su rubor y se quitó la camiseta quedando desnudo del torso. — ¿Te pongo nerviosa Akane?

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! ¿Nerviosa yo? ¡Ja! En tus… .—Akane desvió la vista con el corazón en la garganta.

—En mis sueños, ya sé. Pues lo lamento por ti, no todos los días puedes ver a Ranma Saotome en acción.

—Tienes el ego más enorme de todo Japón Saotome, deja de decir tonterías y entra de una vez. Mi padre te está esperando

— De acuerdo —Dijo Ranma despegándose del barandal. —Pero no olvidaré que me debes un masaje, Tendo.

Soun salió a su encuentro y hablaron unos minutos sobre lo que el chico haría. Tratando de borrar de su mente la conversación con Ranma, Akane se alejó de ellos y caminó lentamente hasta una pequeña puerta lateral del Dojo, era una puerta que casi nunca se usaba más que para cuando necesitaban limpiarlo y airearlo. La abrió muy despacio y solo lo necesario para que pudiera ver dentro y aunque Akane sabía que gracias a un pequeño armario, en el que guardaban las boken, bo y las shinai, quedaba oculta de la concurrencia no quería arriesgarse y echar a perder el evento de su padre.

El señor Tendo estaba presentando en ese momento a Ranma ante el emocionado público. El señor Tanaka estaba en primera fila, parecía que había comido algo putrefacto a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro. Pero aun así no pudo dejar de notar que se veía realmente ansioso, miraba a Ranma como la gente solía mirarla a ella, solo que Saotome si parecía disfrutar de aquella atención que le daban y del silencio casi reverencial que había causado cuando entró al Dojo.

Su padre parecía realmente emocionado, incluso se había puesto uno de sus mejores kimonos de seda. Lo observó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se alegraba mucho por él, después de todo había sido una muy buena idea. Estaba verdaderamente agradecida con Ranma pues sabía que no tenía por qué haber aceptado a dar la exhibición pues en su posición como campeón invicto, el que diera este tipo de demostración, en un Dojo tan humilde como el suyo, era casi imposible de lograr; otro en su lugar habría cobrado una fortuna.

Ranma la estaba sorprendiendo, era totalmente opuesto a como ella lo creía, era generoso, desprendido, alegre…

En ese momento Ranma se posicionó en el centro del Dojo y Akane interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos, los espectadores enmudecieron todo murmullo, ella misma aguardó en tensa emoción.

Con los ojos cerrados Ranma inspiró varias veces y al abrirlos tensó los músculos del torax y brazos que parecieron esculpidos en hierro. Comenzó a hacer los movimientos de una complicada kata de movimientos cortos y precisos que requerían gran fuerza y concentración, pero en él, al realizarlos, parecían fáciles y fluidos. Las patadas y golpes tenían una fuerza tremenda pero en las transiciones Ranma parecía que flotaba, los saltos de 360 grados eran espectaculares y su cuerpo entero parecía plástico moldeable.

Al empezar la tercera Kata, Ranma se percató de que Akane lo observaba escondida y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, sin pensarlo Akane se la devolvió sin tapujos y Ranma trastabillo. Se oyeron unos cuantos murmullos de la audiencia, pero el chico los ignoró, siguiendo como si nada con los movimientos. Cambió un poco de posición y lo que quedaba de la kata la dirigió exclusivamente hacia ella, mirándola siempre a los ojos. Era una kata suave y tranquila, más parecida a los movimientos de Tai Chi.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró, Ranma hacía los movimientos, lentos, estudiados, se le ocurrió que casi de manera sensual, como si la estuviera cortejando. ¿Saotome, cortejándola? No podía ser, pero sus ojos cobalto no se despegaron ni un solo movimiento de ella. Le sonreía y Akane no podía más que devolverle el gesto, se sintió importante, pues era a ella a quien le estaba dedicando esa Kata de tan hermosos movimientos. Al finalizarla Ranma hizo la reverencia hacia ella y Akane se la respondió con un amplio movimiento de cabeza, sin dejar de sonreírle luminosamente. Ranma la observó más del tiempo necesario y tras una última sonrisa le guiñó el ojo y volteó hacia la audiencia que no acababa de entender lo que pasaba.

Soun era el único que sonreía complacido, casi orgulloso de sí mismo. Ranma se acercó hacia él y hablaron unos instantes en cuchicheos, después volvió al centro del Dojo y cerró los ojos preparándose. Soun, pletórico, anunció que el joven artista marcial representaría por primera vez una Forma que era personal, en la que llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando. Dijo que era un gran honor para él y su Dojo el poder presenciar algo así.

La muchedumbre susurró de emoción, y se removieron en sus asientos, nerviosos.

Akane se sorprendió del anuncio y aguardó ansiosa, sabía que el Estilo Libre de la escuela Saotome era especialista en el combate aéreo, así que se imaginó que la Forma de Ranma tendría asombrosos giros en el aire. No se equivocó.

Ranma realizó una kata fuerte, enérgica, e increíblemente rápida, de golpes que de haber dado en un contrincante resultarían letales. Caía de forma tan elegante y suave después de las acrobacias en el aire que resultaba imposible de creer. No había duda que Ranma había nacido para ser uno de los mejores artistas marciales de su época.

Era increíble la capacidad y control que tenía sobre su cuerpo. No pudo menos que admirar, de manera ecuánime, su extraordinaria musculatura. Parecía no tener ni un solo gramo de grasa, sus brazos y piernas eran largos y flexibles, con los músculos trabajados como rocas. Sus bíceps y tríceps se unían a los músculos de sus fuertes hombros y ancha espalda, formaban un triángulo en relación a sus estrechas caderas y trabajado abdomen, de donde residía toda su resistencia. Ranma exudaba virilidad, fuerza y poder por todos sus poros. Akane, como budoka, fue consciente de eso y supo, como mujer, que Ranma le atraía como hombre.

De pronto recordó la noche que Shinnosuke y ella se habían dado su primer beso, lo habían hecho después de practicar en el Dojo, y fue cuando también se dio cuenta de que sentía algo muy fuerte por su prometido. Ahí mismo, en el Dojo. Akane jadeó al darse cuenta de la traición que estaba cometiendo. ¿Cómo era posible que hacía solo un día había estado peleando contra Saotome por el honor perdido de Shinnosuke y ahorita estuviera admirándolo y sonrojándose por él?

Se sintió vil, Shinnosuke no se merecía eso.

Conteniendo un sollozo Akane abandonó el Dojo.

Al terminar la kata sonriendo victorioso, pues sabía que había hecho un trabajo espectacular, volteó de inmediato a ver a Akane. Se moría de ganas por ver en su rostro su arrobamiento y admiración. Había decidido que haría esa Kata tan celosamente guardada, hasta poder darla a conocer en el Torneo de Tokio, solo por ella. Lo había hecho para impresionarla, Akane lo admiraba como artista marcial y Ranma se agarró a eso como tabla de salvación.

Su sonrisa se borró, al percatarse de que Akane se había ido. La gente lo rodeo sumidos en éxtasis, felicitándolo, asombrados de su apabullante capacidad, pero Ranma solo quedó mirando el espacio vacío en la puerta.

* * *

.

* * *

Akane estaba sentada en el pasillo que daba hacia el estanque, con la mirada perdida. Afortunadamente había logrado controlar el llanto, pero al ver sus ojos, seria evidente para cualquiera. Escuchó como la gente comenzó a marcharse, haciendo un excesivo ruido, todavía contagiados de la vitalidad y destreza de Ranma. Sonrió sin ganas, su papá seguramente estaría mas que complacido.

Como siempre, Akane sintió la presencia de Ranma aún antes de verlo aparecer a su izquierda por el jardín. Ahora incluso era consciente de que su cuerpo parecía jalarla hacia él.

—Te fuiste. — Dijo el nada más llegar.

—Lo siento. —Respondió Akane con un susurro, negándose a mirarlo.

Ranma avanzó un par de pasos más, pero algo en la actitud de la chica le obligó a permanecer donde estaba.

— ¿Estas bien?

Akane sonrió amargamente.

—Ni un poquito. – Respondió sin voltear a verlo.

No supo porque pero la sintió aún más distante e inalcanzable, que el día anterior, cuando todavía lo odiaba. Ranma juró para sí mismo. No podía entender que sucedía con ella, avanzaba un paso y retrocedía cuatro.

— ¿Shinnosuke otra vez?—Dijo Ranma en un susurro venenoso.

Akane se encogió en su lugar al oír el nombre de su ex prometido en voz de Ranma. Pero no dijo nada. Shinnosuke era su carga, ahora lo entendía, era su carga y solo de ella.

Al afirmar la chica con su silencio, Ranma sintió ganas de romper cosas. Apretó los puños para poder contener la furia que lo asaltó.

—Prepárate. Nos vamos en quince minutos. —Escupió sin soportar verla un segundo más.

Akane solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

.

* * *

Soun suplicó y rogó que se quedaran una noche más pero los dos fueron inflexibles. Tras tres días juntos en los que se habían conocido y visto más facetas de ellos de los que estaban dispuestos a admitir, necesitaban alejarse mutuamente. Ranma se despidió de Soun con una reverencia agradeciéndole su hospitalidad. Soun aseguró que las puertas de su casa estaban abiertas para cuando quisiera regresar. Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza y entró a su automóvil sin decir una palabra más.

Akane abrazó a su padre durante varios minutos. Soun quería preguntarle qué había pasado pero lo intuía. Había sido testigo del intercambio de sonrisas entre Ranma y su hija y por un momento se alegró de que por fin Akane se hubiera podido deshacer del fantasma de su prometido y permitirse ser feliz, pero era evidente que se había equivocado, los ojos rojos y su aliento entrecortado le decía todo. Temía que su hija dejara pasar su vida y el amor por lealtad a su antiguo prometido.

Con impotencia vio cómo Akane se introducía al carro y observó el rostro pétreo de Ranma. Un instante después se habían marchado.

El camino de regreso fue aún más tenso e incómodo que el del día anterior. Akane echó de menos el carácter alegre y desenfadado de Ranma, el verlo tan adusto le sentaba como una patada en el estómago. Pedirle perdón una vez más sería ridículo y redundante, y al final de cuentas ¿de qué pedirle perdón? ¿De herir su orgullo al no corresponder su coqueteo? Akane sacudió la cabeza, debía de dejar de pensar en Saotome de ese modo, para él solo era un juego el conquistar y flirtear con todas las mujeres que conocía.

Akane sabía que estaba lejos de ser la mujer ideal de Saotome pues a él le iban más las mujeres como Shampoo, pensó hundiéndose en el asiento, preciosas, sensuales, femeninas y con experiencia. Ella era todo lo contrario y Ranma se lo había dicho muchas veces, era bruta, salvaje, desgarbada y nada femenina pensó mientras acariciaba de forma ausente sus nudillos adoloridos. Y aunque no fuera así, en una remotísima e ínfima posibilidad de que Saotome gustara de ella, Akane estaba rota por dentro, lo sabía, Shinnosuke la había dejado tan desgarrada y herida que no creía que podía volver a querer como lo había querido a él. Ahí mismo, con Ranma a su lado, se dio cuenta que estaría sola para toda la vida. Ese pensamiento lejos de asustarla la tranquilizó, fue como dejar de cargar un pesado lastre.

Observó de reojo la tensa quijada de Ranma y sus manos fuertes y grandes que tomaban el volante con fuerza. Una farola iluminó su rostro, haciendo que el azul de sus ojos fulgurara. Eran realmente realmente hermosos, expresivos, alegres. Con un suspiró en el que dejó escapar todo lo que quedaba de su felicidad se permitió recordar el sueño que tuvo y que sería todo lo que tendría con Ranma o con ningún otro hombre en toda su vida. Envidió a la mujer a la que él llegaría a mirar alguna vez como el Ranma de sus sueños lo hizo con ella.

El joven se las arregló para llegar en menos de veinte minutos a Tokio. Estacionó su carro con un chirrido de llantas.

Como la vez pasada, Akane salió de inmediato del automóvil y empezó a caminar hacia su edificio, sin caer en cuenta que la gente podía reconocerla de inmediato, pues ni siquiera llevaba la capucha sobre la cabeza.

Sabía que no debía permitirlo pero estaba segura que Ranma la cargaría y así fue, no puso objeción al sentir los brazos que solo hacia unas horas había admirado. Se dejó llevar, y se permitió por última vez disfrutar de esa forma la presencia de Ranma. Enterró la cabeza en su pecho y aspiró su adictivo aroma, intensificado por el sudor, pues ni siquiera había querido bañarse en casa de su padre. El trayecto de las escaleras se le antojó ínfimo. En un parpadeo habían llegado a su departamento y Akane se negó a analizar el vacío que sintió cuando Ranma la depositó en el suelo. Sin mediar palabra la chica rebuscó con nerviosismo la llave.

Ranma aguardó con impaciencia a que Akane abriera la puerta. Al cerrar lo último que vio fueron los ojos azules del chico, que permanecían estoicos y fríos, esperando a que estuviera segura dentro de su departamento.

Una hora después Akane, completamente agotada por el fin de semana, se había dormido con la ropa impregnada por el olor de Ranma. Soñaba con unos ojos azules que la miraban con amor.

* * *

 _ **Tsu zu ku…**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **DoCo Eight**_

 _ **Azul**_

* * *

 _ **¡HOLA! Sé que dije que actualizaría en quince días, pero no puedo dejar de agradecerles todos los reviews que me dieron con el episodio pasado, he dado lo mejor de mí para escribir este capítulo, que hasta ahorita es mi favorito. Es mi forma de corresponderles, muchas, muchas gracias. ¡No saben cómo me anima a seguir escribiendo con cada review que recibo, me pone muy contenta!**_

* * *

 _ ***Notas y aclaraciones***_

* * *

 _Las Katas que Ranma realiza las basé en el milenario arte marcial chino Wushu, que literalmente significa arte marcial, específicamente en_ _Changquan, que es el estilo Wushu acrobático aéreo con saltos de_ _como 540°, 720° e incluso de 900 grados_ _y un sistema de combate de largo alcance. Sus movimientos son bastantes difíciles_ _requiriendo gran flexibilidad y fuerza muscular comparable a la gimnástica, como sabemos Ranma es bastante habilidoso en gimnasia._ _El_ _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū de los Saotome está especializado en el combate aéreo, por lo que no es descabellado pensar que estaría fuertemente influenciado por el Wushu._

* * *

 _ ***Agradecimientos***_

* * *

 _ **Maki: (**_ _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, como verás me he dado prisa. Amé escribir este capítulo, ojalá también sea de tu agrado. ¡Espero tus comentarios_ _ **! )**_

 _ **( ¡**_ _Muchas gracias! Me llena de satisfacción que les guste mi historia, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Espero tus comentarios!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Kris de Andrómeda (**_ _¡Hola! Muchas gracias, claro que si lo voy a continuar, para mí también es adictivo escribir, es de las cosas que más amo hacer y el que les guste lo que hago me encorazona. ¡Espero tus comentarios al capítulo!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Itzeldesaotome (**_ _jajaja, vaya, un honor la verdad, me he apurado y espero estés satisfecha con el resultado. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Haruri Saotome (**_ _Ayññ ya llegaremos a eso, me muero por escribir esas escenas que ya las tengo grabadas a fuego en mi cabeza. Ah si, la escena de la cocina, fue inspiración de medianoche jajaja. Pronto llegaremos a todo el meollo. Esero este capítulo te haya gustado también. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Tegomitsu (**_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y ya llegaremos a todo eso, espero que no las decepcione. ¡Te agradezco mucho y espero a saber que te pareció este capítulo, te leo!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Guest: (**_ _Como verás me he dado prisa, y no te preocupes, no dejaré de escribir! Te gradezco mucho tu comentario, ¡ojalá te vea de nuevo por aquí!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Luna Glow: (**_ _Ah, es que de eso se trata, de dejar la intriga en el lector para mantener su interés. Trato de dejar siempre un cliffhanger jajaja perdón. En fin, muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero este capítulo te haya gustado también. ¡Espero tus impresiones!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Gery: (**_ _¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! La pelea la visualizaba en mi cabeza como una animación, es muy gratificante que les haya gustado. Tenía un montón de ganas de subir ya este capítulo pero, no lo había podido corregir y terminar de editar bien, espero también cumpla las expectativas. Ojalá algún día te animes a subir algo a fanfiction y cuando sea eso avísame y seré tu primer review! ¡Espero tus comentarios!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Esmeralda Saotome: (**_ _Te agradezco en verdad tus palabras, no sabes cómo me animan a seguir. Muchas buscamos nuestro Ranma, y de verdad espero que tú lo encuentres muy pronto. A mí también me encanta leer esos fics donde se enamoran, y te comprendo, esos sueños son como este que tuvo Akane, esa sensación que dejan de no querer despertar. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Que te vaya super bien, te leo!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Silvia PB (**_ _¿Sabes? No he visto esa película, si se de ella y tenía ganas de verla por el fic, pero no me he animado porque no quiero caer en paralelismos, si hay algo parecido de verdad que no ha sido a propósito XD, ¡mera coincidencia! Aunque pensándolo bien sería bueno verla para evitar esas situaciones. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también. ¡Espero tus comentarios!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Josefina (**_ _¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario! Me apuré a dejar esta actualización y espero haya sido de tu agrado, ya pronto podremos saber quién está detrás de todo esto. ¡Espero leerte de nuevo!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Llek BM (**_ _¡Gracias por no hacer conjeturas jaja es un poco estresante cuando dicen alguna teoría, me pongo de nervios jajaja. Espero que cuando todo se descubra no te decepcione. Esta Akane del fic, es más como la de la Ova "La hermanas de Akane" en ella demostró su potencial de lucha que solo necesita encausarse para poder llegar a ser igual de buena que las demás prometidas. Espero este capítulo también te haya agradado. ¡Espero tus comentarios!_ _ **)**_

 _ **RONoel (**_ _¡No te preocupes que no lo dejaré, muchas gracias por tu comentario!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Azuka27 (**_ _¡Gracias! Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también. ¡Espero tus comentarios!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Margarita99dst (**_ _A mi no me cae mal Shampoo, pero no todo puede ser color de rosa jaja Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra un montón que les guste lo que escribo. Espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Lily Tendo 89**_ _( Ah, no puedo afirmar ni refutar nada de tu teoría, solo espero que cuando todo se descubra quedes satisfecha. También me gustó mucho escribir el capítulo de Akane y Shinnosuke, se dio muy natural. ¡Gracias por tus reviews, espero que este capítulo haya cumplido las expectativas!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Guest (**_ _Thank you! Much obliged!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Andy-Saotome-Tendo (**_ _Ese Genma, indirectamente es el causante de todo esto. A Ranma le pegò la noticia, ya veremeos como se va desarrollando esto. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, espero este episodio también te haya gustado!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Dlrn (**_ _¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y servida! ¡Espero haya sido de tu agrado!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Vernica (**_ _Traté de apurarme, ojala la espera haya valido la pena. A mí también me gustó mucho esa escena, la escribí de madrugada y me emocioné bastante yo solita, me moría de aganas de subir el capítulo jajaja. Como digo no soy una experta en la cultura Japonesa, pero hago lo que puedo con esos datos que hay en mi cabeza. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ¡Te leo!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Paulayjoaqui (**_ _¡Hola! ¿Qué grupo es el que mencionas de Facebook, me alegraste el día! No he podido actualizar mi perfil, pero en cuanto lo haga ya estaré avisando y mientras tengo una sorpresa que estoy preparando para cuando publique el capítulo 9, ¡espero les guste! ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero este capítulo te haya gustado!_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_

 _ **S. R.**_


	9. DoCo Ninth

_**.**_

 _ **DoCo**_ _ *****_

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

* * *

 _ **DoCo* Ninth**_

 _ **Gracias por cuidar de mí.**_

* * *

—¡RANMA!

Al escuchar el llamado de su madre, el joven alzó los ojos sin cambiar de postura. Estaba sentado en el sillón individual de la nueva habitación de hospital de su madre, que era mucho más cómoda, luminosa y grande.

Nodoka observó a su hijo que aún tenía mirada ausente, desde que llegó se repantigó en el sillón y recargando la cabeza en su mano estuvo mirando hacia el piso perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Discúlpame mamá, no te oí.

— ¿Estas bien hijo?

—Sí, no es nada, solo un problema sin importancia.

— ¿De casualidad ese problema sin importancia se llama Akane?

Dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre. Se enderezó en el sillón, de malas.

—Mamá, no es nada. ¿Sí?

—Discúlpame. —Nodoka bajó los ojos al escuchar el tono duro de Ranma.

Ranma se sintió como una cucaracha, sus problemas con Akane no tenía por qué pagarlos nadie más, en especial su madre. Se levantó y dándole un beso en la coronilla se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

—Perdóname, no pretendí hablarte así. —Le pasó un brazo rodeándola, atrayéndola hacia el para borrar la dura impresión de sus palabras.

— No quise ser entrometida, pero no has dicho ni media palabra desde que llegaste.

— Tuve un fin de semana complicado mamá. —Le dijo Ranma jugando con una borla de la colcha.

—De acuerdo, si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. — Le dijo Nodoka tomándolo de la barbilla para que lo viera.

Ranma sonrió sintiéndose un poco mejor.

—En realidad si hay algo que quiero preguntarte.—Dijo tras unos instantes de silencio.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Nodoka acomodándose en la cama.

— ¿Sabías que papá y Soun Tendo fueron amigos en su juventud? Entrenaron juntos con el maestro Happosai.

—Oh. —Dijo Nodoka con una mano en la mejilla.

Esa única exclamación fue suficiente para Ranma. No es que dudara de la palabra de Soun Tendo, pero quería saberlo por boca de sus padres.

— ¿Entonces es cierto lo del compromiso?

— ¿Por eso estas tan abstraído? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho, fue Akane?

—No, ella no lo sabe. Me lo ha dicho su padre.

— ¿Has visto a Soun? —Nodoka abrió mucho los ojos.

Ranma se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana, hizo a un lado las persianas y miró hacia la calle con aire ausente.

—He estado en su casa. —Dijo simplemente. Los detalles del porque no eran importantes.

— ¡Ranma, que maravillosa noticia! ¿Cómo esta Soun?

— No lo sé, bueno, parecía estar bien. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Ha preguntado por tu padre?

—No.

—Oh, ya veo.

— ¿Porque nunca me lo dijeron?

Nodoka miró hacia sus manos cruzadas, nerviosa al escuchar el reproche en la voz de su hijo.

—Bueno, Ranma, la verdad no era necesario ya que tu padre rompió el compromiso cuando eras muy pequeño, ¿quién iba a pensar que tú y Akane acabarían conociéndose? Fue una enorme coincidencia, ¿no crees?

—Supongo. —dijo Ranma hundiéndose nuevamente en su mutismo.

—No pensé que fuera a importarte. Es algo del pasado.

— ¡Si es importante mamá!

Ranma comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

—No veo porque, Akane tampoco lo sabe, es como si fueran dos desconocidos. –Reflexionó Nodoka

—Ya.

— ¿Porque te pones así hijo? ¿Porque es importante? —Nodoka lo miró con ojos brillantes.

Ranma se dio cuenta que había hablado de más, tenía que pararle los pies a su madre si no empezaría a hablar de nietos y no había modo de detenerla cuando se encarrilaba. No existía cosa más aterradora para Ranma cuando su madre lo quería casar con cuanta chica se le cruzase en el camino y convertirlo en una máquina de hacer bebés.

En ese momento entró Genma a la habitación, llevaba un mondadientes en la boca, y se tocaba la voluminosa barriga de forma satisfecha. Ranma lo miró con enfado, le daba la impresión que cada que lo veía estaba más obeso.

— ¡Genma! —Habló Nodoka con tanta energía que los hizo saltar a los dos. — ¡Ranma ha estado el fin de semana con Akane y Soun! ¡En su casa!

Genma miró alternativamente a su esposa y su hijo mientras su cerebro procesaba la información.

—Vaya que eres rápido muchacho.

— ¡Mamá, no te imagines cosas que no son!

—Tal vez Soun vea con buenos ojos si le hacemos una visita querido. —Nodoka lo ignoró

—Tienes razón, es hora de limpiar viejas rencillas. —Dijo Genma con la mano en la barbilla.

— Lo dices como si fuera poca cosa lo que le hiciste.

—Ah, ya te has enterado del compromiso con Akane, ¿no?

— ¿Lo admites así tan fresco? ¡Tú sí que tienes cinismo viejo!

— ¿Porque estás enojado?—Genma lo miró con cara de no entender a su hijo, después la luz se hizo en su rostro. — ¡Te gusta esa niña! ¡La hubieras preferido a Ukyo!—Dijo Genma señalándolo acusatoriamente con su dedo.

Ranma sintió un piquetito en el estómago, no había sido consciente de su deseo hasta que su padre lo puso en palabras por él. Después de tantos viajes de entrenamientos juntos y años que habían pasado ellos dos solos perdidos en las montañas de Japón y China, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, la persona que mejor lo conocía era su estúpido padre. Y no es que prefiriera a Akane sobre Ukyo, simplemente muy a pesar suyo seguía pensando en él " _hubiera"._

Nodoka miraba a Ranma con ojos dos veces su tamaño normal, aguardando ansiosa su respuesta, pensando en que la situación era increíblemente romántica.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos componiendo el talante, no pensaba darle una satisfacción al morbo de sus padres a costa de su persona.

—De tu boca solo salen tonterías viejo. Lo que me asombra es tu nula capacidad para el honor y la decencia. Dudo mucho que Soun Tendo quiera reanudar relaciones contigo. —Le soltó viendo a su padre con reprobación.

—Bah, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Soun ya debe de haberlo olvidado, además no lo conoces tan bien como yo. Su Dojo es una muy buena garantía, no sé por qué no se me había ocurrido, creo que ya me estoy haciendo viejo. Bien hecho Ranma, eres digno hijo de tu padre.

Genma se acercó a él y riendo estrepitosamente le palmeó la espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Ranma no se podía creer el descaro de ese hombre.

—Por supuesto, además supe que Akane no se casó, y lo de Ukyo no funcionó así que no estaría mal retomar aquella vieja proposición. No hay nada que se interponga entre ustedes. ¡Vale la pena hacer el esfuerzo!

Ranma escuchó a su padre y sonrió con amargura. _Nada que se interponga dice él, viejo imbécil._ Pensó.

—Akane es una chica muy hermosa hijo, imagínate los bebes tan lindos que tendrían. —Expresó Nodoka, viéndose rodeada de nietos.

—Ese viejo Dojo renacerá con la sangre Saotome, ya lo verán.

—Me gustaría tener tres nietos…

—Será el más importante de Japón…

—Dos hombrecitos y una niña…

—Nuestra vejez estaría asegurada…

—Siempre tuve ganas de tener una niña…

— ¡BASTA!

Ranma gritó tan fuerte que incluso el grupo de enfermeras que pululaban la habitación siempre que iba a visitar a su madre en espera de que el artista marcial se fijara en alguna de ellas, salieron huyendo. Nodoka y Genma interrumpieron su perorata.

— ¡Entre Akane y yo no va a pasar nada, así que más les vale que se vayan olvidando de nietos y de Dojos! ¿Entendido?

Dicho aquello salió hecho una furia. Genma y Nodoka solo se observaron.

—Se parece demasiado a ti. —Dijo Genma encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose en el sillón listo para dormir. —Los dos son demasiado dramáticos.

Iba saliendo del edificio arrepintiéndose de haber huido tan impulsivamente, no estuvo ni una hora con su madre. No debió de haberse dejado llevar tan visceralmente por los comentarios de sus padres, aunque fuesen terriblemente inapropiados. No se podía creer que con veinticuatro años todavía quisieran arreglar su vida de esa manera, lo desesperaba.

Estaba debatiéndose entre regresar con sus padres o no cuando comenzó a sonar su celular. Lo contestó sin mirar quien era.

—Diga.

— ¿Saotome? —La voz de Akane vibró en sus tímpanos. Tardó unos segundos en responder. — ¿Saotome estás ahí?

— ¿Sí, aquí estoy, que pasa?

—No quería molestarte, pero me pregunto si puedes venir por favor.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Estás bien?—Comenzó a caminar más de prisa.

—No pasa nada, pero…—La imaginó mordiéndose el labio. —Olvídalo no es nada importante, no te preocupes, discúlpame por molestarte.

—Voy para allá.

—No, espera no... —Pero Ranma ya había colgado.

La casa de Akane estaba relativamente cerca del hospital, así que dejo su automóvil en el estacionamiento y comenzó a trotar por la calle, llegaría mucho más rápido a pie que con el tráfico de media mañana.

No sabía como iba a afrontar a Akane después de lo de ayer, parecía que se le estaba haciendo costumbre pasar la noche en vela, pues estuvo dándole vueltas a lo que pasó en el Dojo por horas. Llegó a la conclusión que ella no tenía ninguna obligación con él. Indudablemente se atraían el uno al otro físicamente, pues Akane reaccionaba a él cuando estaban juntos, su rubor y las miradas que le lanzaba cuando creía que no la estaba viendo eran prueba de ello, pero fuera de eso no había nada más.

No tenía ni idea que de que fue lo que pasó entre Akane y Shinnosuke, ni cuál de los dos rompió el compromiso y porque. Para ser honesto no quería saberlo. Si ella quería llorar eternamente por aquel prometido que parecía se había esfumado de la tierra era problema de ella, si ella lo odiaba o no lo odiaba por ello ya no le importaría más. Mujeres había miles. Él había terminado con ella, se limitaría a cumplir con su trabajo y regresaría a casa por la noche. Fin de la historia

Pasó junto a un ruidoso grupo de estudiantes, debía de haber un viaje escolar o algo así porque había demasiados colegiales por todas partes. Gruñó molesto, ¿él había sido así de estridente cuando tenía esa edad? ¿Porque las personas caminaban tan lentas?, el sol estaba demasiado brillante, los turistas le estorbaban, el tráfico lo exasperaba, Akane era una tonta, los vendedores lo enfadaban…

Cruzó la puerta de aquel edificio que ya conocía tan bien, subió las escaleras rápidamente y en un minuto estuvo frente a su puerta. Tocó pero la chica no abrió, comenzó a tocar más insistentemente y pudo oír una serie de ruidos tras la puerta, un grito y varios objetos cayendo. Ranma sintió que miles de agujas lo picaron a la vez, comenzó a golpear con más fuerza llamándola a gritos pensando seriamente en derribar la puerta, pero tras unos instantes Akane la abrió bastante azorada; tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par en una expresión de terror absoluto.

Ranma no dijo nada, con su ritmo cardiaco disparado a las nubes y la adrenalina tomando posesión de su cuerpo, entró rápidamente temiendo lo peor, tomó a la chica en sus brazos, la evaluó rápidamente y la pasó detrás de él, todo en un solo segundo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que había bastante humo en el departamento.

— ¡Quédate aquí!—Le gritó con todos sus sentidos a punto.

Pero Akane no hizo caso, salió disparada apenas la hubo soltado.

— ¡Espera! —Ranma maldijo a esa mujer.

La tomó del brazo cuando estaba a mitad de la salita.

— ¡Se quema! —Gritó Akane tratándose de deshacerse de su agarre.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que el humo salía de la pequeña cocina, ¿el acosador incendió su cocina? Dudó y Akane aprovecho para soltarse y adentrarse en el humo. Ranma fue tras ella y vio que la chica estaba peleando con unos guantes de cocina que no podía ponerse de la desesperación, el humo salía del horno de la estufa cada vez más negro. Con un chillido de angustia Akane desistió de usar los guantes y estaba dispuesta a sacar lo que sea que estuviera en llamas dentro del horno sin protección alguna.

Ranma fue más rápido, no quería ir a la sala de urgencias, se vio tratando de explicar porque la Idol más famosa de Japón tenía quemaduras de segundo grado en las manos. Mascullando una retahíla de malas palabras, la hizo a un lado y arrancando las cortinas de la pequeña ventanita de un tajo abrió la puerta del horno y una combinación de humo, calor, comida quemada y gas le golpearon la cara. Tosiendo aventó de cualquier manera la charola en el suelo y apagó el horno.

Con los ojos llorosos arrastró a Akane fuera de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala donde corrió las cortinas de los ventanales y los abrió, dejando que una oleada de aire fresco entrara a sus pulmones aliviando el dolor. Se dejaron caer en el suelo tosiendo y sin poder abrir los ojos.

— ¡Qué demonios intentabas hacer! —Gritó Ranma apenas pudo aliviar el escozor en la garganta.

Akane tosía y lagrimeaba.

—Intentaba cocinar. –Dijo tras encontrar su voz.

— ¿Y pensabas quemar todo el edificio mientras lo hacías?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan torpe?—Dijo Ranma conteniendo una arcada.

Akane no contestó, tomó sus piernas y las encogió escondiendo la cara en sus rodillas mientras el llanto convulsionaba su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? perecía que últimamente se la pasaba llorando.

Ranma la observó, alterado.

—Oye, tranquila, no quise…

— ¡Eres un insensible!—Le dijo levantando el rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Crees que quería que se quemara la comida? ¡No lo hice a propósito!

—Pues parecía lo contrario, ¡y encima de todo estabas a punto de quemarte las manos tú sola!

— ¡Entré en pánico!

— ¿Es que nunca has cocinado en tu vida?

Akane desvió la vista.

—No soy muy buena en la cocina.

—No me digas, no me he dado cuenta.

— ¡Por eso no quería que vinieras!

— ¿Entonces porque me llamaste?

— ¡Porque tengo hambre!

— ¿Qué? —Ranma no entendía de que hablaba esa mujer, parecía que el humo se le había metido al cerebro afectándole su facultad para comunicarse. Se tomó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, esforzándose por no perder la poca paciencia que tenía ese día. — ¿Porque simplemente no pides algo de comer?

— ¿Para que en diez minutos este en todo internet mi dirección? No gracias.

— ¡Pues usa tu disfraz!

Akane lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estas burlándote de mí?

Ranma lo pensó.

—No. —Afirmó categórico después de un rato.

— ¿Es que no vienes de la calle?

—Obviamente.

De un ágil salto, la chica se levantó y caminó hacia los ventanales. Ranma no quiso fijarse pero no lo pudo evitar. Akane usaba un short rojo muy cortito con un cinturón que apretaba su diminuta cintura y dejaba unas piernas que parecían ser suaves como la seda a la vista, una sudadera holgada amarilla de capucha estaba metida dentro del short, lo que acentuaba aún más su cintura y lo ancho de sus caderas. Demoró la vista un par de segundos más de lo razonable en sus glúteos. Imaginó que sus manos fácilmente podrían rodear su talle y después bajar…

Maldita fuera. Se revolvió el pelo de su frente, irritado.

Ajena a los pensamientos que despertaba en él, al verlo aún en el piso Akane le hizo una seña con la mano, apremiándolo a que se acercara a ella.

De mala gana se levantó y se paró junto a ella, tratando de no acercarse demasiado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Mira! — Akane lo apremió a ver hacia la calle.

Ranma se asomó pero no pudo ver nada fuera de lo común. Gente, vendedores, automóviles, estudiantes… un momento, Ranma casi sacó medio cuerpo, después volteó a ver a Akane con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Has impuesto una moda! —Dijo y soltó una carcajada sin dejar de mirar a la calle.

Varias chicas, solas o en pequeños grupos, se paseaban por la calle vestidas con uniformes de preparatoria de varón, algunas vestían faldas cortas con las chaquetas abotonadas hasta el cuello pero en general todas ellas iban vestidas como Akane lo hacía cuando salía disfrazada. Era por eso que había visto tantos estudiantes en su camino hacia aquí.

—No es gracioso. —Suspiró, se sentó en su mesita y recargó la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

De pronto, Ranma perdió su buen humor y frunció el ceño. Se alejó de la ventana rápidamente y dejó caer las cortinas. Se sentó junto a ella.

—Akane.

— ¿Qué? —Contestó la chica con voz apagada sin levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo se han enterado que tu vestías así?

Akane por fin levantó el rostro y lo miró con un rostro tan lleno de desamparo que Ranma tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazarla. Estiró la mano y tomó una revista que estaba tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo, se la pasó y escondió de nuevo el rostro en sus brazos.

Ranma tomó la revista con una portada tan llena de color que la imprenta parecía haberla vomitado. En la foto principal estaba Akane que miraba a la cámara con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa pues Ranma conocía su verdadera sonrisa y ella en las fotos nunca la mostraba. En una esquina y con un balazo por demás rimbombante rezaba un texto que invitaban al lector a descubrir fotos inéditas de Akane Tendo. Ranma abrió la revista por la página que indicaba. Dos hojas, sin casi texto estaban dominadas por fotografías de Akane en diferentes actitudes, pero en todas ellas estaba vestida de estudiante. Las fotos habían sido tomadas claramente con un teleobjetivo, pues la chica no se percataba de que estaba siendo retratada. Algunas fotos estaban manipuladas digitalmente para sacarlas de contexto y que parecieran otra cosa que no era, como si Akane gustara de vestir así por iniciativa propia y no por necesidad.

Él se percató de que en la calle, ella era cuidadosa y siempre mantenía la cabeza gacha al caminar, sin embargo todas las fotos la mostraban con su rostro bien expuesto, como si hubieran esperado el momento justo para tomarlas. Había fotos de cuerpo completo que la mostraban caminando aparentemente despreocupada, con sus lentes que le daban un aspecto intelectual, pero que claramente podía distinguirse que era ella. Otras solo se podía ver su rostro mirando hacia puntos desconocidos, en una de ellas la chica estaba inclinada hacía un pequeño perro callejero dándole lo que parecían restos de comida, mientras lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

Estas fotos tenían que haber sido tomadas desde mucho antes que él comenzara a cuidarla, razonó, pues desde el viernes ellos no se había separado uno del otro y la gente a su alrededor vestía ropa un poco más ligera y no la ropa más abrigadora de otoño. Tendría que hablar con Ryoga, era probable que incluso supieran donde vivía. Aunque tal vez era una posibilidad remota pues de saberlo estaba seguro que ya hubieran intentado algo contra ella.

Pero eso hacía que tuviera mucho más interrogantes ¿Entonces las fotos no las tomó su acosador? ¿Qué pretendían dándolas a conocer en una revista? ¿Sabrían que era el modo de vestir de Akane para pasar desapercibida? Y si era así ¿Qué ganaban con darlas a conocer y así evitar que Akane pasara inadvertida vestida de estudiante?

Trató de mantenerse sereno para no dejar traslucir su intranquilidad hacia ella. Era probable que Akane solo intuyera que había sido seguida por un paparazo, pues su reacción se debía claramente a que sabía que ya no tendría la misma libertad para moverse por la ciudad, no había notado miedo ni otra emoción que le indicara que ella entreviera que estaba en peligro.

Aunque no le gustara tendría que fingir una indiferencia que no sentía.

— Vaya, realmente se lucieron con las fotos ¿eh? No pareces tan bruta en algunas de ellas.

Akane levantó la cara con una mirada asesina.

— ¿Eso es lo único que puedes decir? ¡Eres un imbécil!

Dicho aquello se levantó de la mesa y con pasos de trueno se dirigió a su cuarto y dando un portazo se encerró.

Una vez solo, hizo un esfuerzo para no despedazar la revista de pura furia, apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Lo sacaba de sus cabales el acoso que recibía, ¿qué derecho tenían a inmiscuirse de esta manera en su vida? Tuvo ganas de tomar a Akane y llevársela lejos de toda esta locura, de esconderla, de protegerla. Estuvo un rato más sentado estrujando la revista con las manos y la aventó hacia una esquina como si lo hubiera quemado.

Fue hasta el cuarto de Akane y tocó suavemente su puerta. Una cosa era meterse con ella por diversión, por ver su rostro de enfado, y la otra ser un cretino adrede cuando ella más necesitaba su apoyo, pero por más que lo sintiera no podía hacer mucho si quería evitar que saliera lastimada.

Toco suavemente la puerta.

—Vamos Akane, sal de ahí. Te estaba haciendo un cumplido.

— ¡Vete de mi casa!

—No lo voy a hacer.

— ¡No te quiero aquí!

—Oblígame. —Dijo Ranma y se recargó en el quicio de la puerta, si la conocía como ya creía que lo hacía estaba seguro que ella tomaría eso como un reto personal y la obligaría a salir de la habitación.

No se equivocó. Akane abrió la puerta violentamente con una nueva resolución en el rostro: Echarlo a patadas. Ranma hizo un esfuerzo por esbozar su mejor sonrisa, la que parecía funcionar con todas las mujeres menos con ella.

—Te invito a comer. —Soltó de golpe.

La resolución de Akane de sacarlo de su departamento flaqueó un poco al escucharlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Has dicho que tenías hambre ¿no? Por eso estabas intentando cocinar.

Desde la visita anterior, Ranma se había fijado que Akane parecía vivir de comida preparada y ahora sabía la razón. Estaba claro que no había podido salir a comprar nada por temor a que la descubrieran.

 _Esa es mi chica_ , se dijo.

Akane lo vio con reticencia, no estaba segura si Saotome estaba hablando en serio o solo pretendía burlarse más de ella. Lo cierto es que lo último que había comido fue el estofado en la casa de su padre, el día anterior antes de la exhibición en el Dojo y estaba totalmente famélica. Por eso se arriesgó a tratar de cocinar algo, era su última alternativa, pero como siempre, lo había echado a perder. Llamó a Saotome en un arrebato de desesperación pero al oír su voz supo que era una mala idea, su tono indicaba que era la última persona con la que quería hablar. Sin embargo, parecía que habían dejado el bochornoso momento de la exhibición atrás, ninguno de ellos lo mencionó y Saotome volvía a ser el mismo idiota de siempre. Eso estaba bien, podía lidiar con un idiota más en su vida.

—Tengo hambre pero no quiero nada de ti. —Dijo alzando la barbilla orgullosa, con un último intento de no parecer tan desamparada y mantener su dignidad.

—Oh, vamos, sé que a veces puedo comportarme como un cretino pero estoy hablando en serio.

— ¿Solo a veces?

Ranma rio tan lento y suave que Akane se estremeció.

—Vale, vale, la mayoría del tiempo soy un cretino, pero tómalo como una ofrenda de paz. ¿Qué dices?

Akane lo miró dudosa, todavía creía que Saotome tenía intenciones escondidas, no sabía si podía confiar en él.

—Para que veas que hablo en serio prometo no decir ni media palabra de tu intento de quemar tu departamento mientras cocinabas, aunque me muero de ganas de saberlo. ¿Puedes ver lo comprometido que estoy?

— ¿Lo juras?

— ¡Claro! —Ranma extendió una mano hacia ella para sellar el pacto, mirándola radiante.

Akane se rindió a su sonrisa y aceptó su mano, la cual era tan grande que la suya casi desaparecía entre la de él. Observó embelesada sus manos que los unían mientras sentía como su cuerpo luchaba para acercarse a él, anhelando un contacto aún más íntimo. Ella era experta en controlar sus emociones y necesidades, lo había hecho tanto tiempo y con tantos hombres que muchas veces lo hacía inconscientemente. Sin embargo con Saotome era diferente, su cuerpo parecía tener sus propias ideas y le asustaba esa reacción, era tan impropia de ella que le aterrorizaba hacer una tontería.

Dándose cuenta que el apretón había durado más tiempo de lo normal Akane retiró su mano con rapidez y la escondió detrás de su cuerpo, como si temiera que volviera a tomarla. Ranma lo agradeció, había estado a punto de jalarla hacia él, totalmente embebido por la calidez que emanaba de ella, ansioso por sentir su turgente y suave cuerpo contra de él.

Se pasó la mano que había tomado la de ella por la barbilla y los labios, en un movimiento nervioso, y se esforzó por hablar con normalidad.

—Es un trato entonces.

—Sí. —Asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

—Y, ¿qué se te antoja?

Akane lo vio antes de contestar, lo pensó.

—Tengo tanta hambre que podría comer hasta Oyakodon sin problemas.

— ¿No te gusta el Oyakodon?

La joven hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—No.

—De acuerdo, entonces nada de Oyakodon.

Ranma caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Te acompaño?—Preguntó Akane.

—Si quieres enfrentar multitudes. —Dijo subiéndose de hombros, Akane torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza. –Ya decía yo.

Ranma se detuvo un momento mientras parecía pensar algo.

— ¿Crees que puedas soportar tres horas? Tengo que hacer unas diligencias. Pero te prometo que te compensaré, vas a quedar tan repleta de comida que no podrás comer en una semana.

Akane rio de buena gana.

—Llevo un día sin comer y no he colapsado, podré arreglármelas por otras horas más.

— ¿¡Llevas un día sin comer!? –Dijo Ranma sin creerlo, pues para él la sola idea de pasar tres horas sin comer algo lo ponía de malas.

Akane solo asintió con la cabeza

—Diablos Akane, prometo darme prisa.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. —Le sonrió.

Ranma sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando la abrió se detuvo una segunda vez, pero esta vez la miró muy serio.

—Akane, trata de no acercarte a las ventanas, ¿quieres?

—¿Porque no? —Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Solo hazme caso.

— ¿Crees que los de la revista sepan dónde vivo? –Preguntó ella con temor, exteriorizando sus miedos en voz alta.

—Tranquila, es muy poco probable. —Se apresuró a calmarla. —Pero nunca se sabe, es mejor que no te expongas.

Akane vio con enojo los ventanales y asintió frunciendo el entrecejo.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Ranma saliendo un poco más tranquilo. —Aah, otra cosa. –Detuvo la puerta cuando la chica estaba por cerrarla, extendió una mano hacia ella. —Necesito un juego de tus llaves.

* * *

Ranma entró al edificio de enfrente, que era mucho más enorme que el de Akane, pero estaba muy mal mantenido lo que le daba un aspecto lúgubre y triste. Estaba determinado a saber quien vivía tras esos cristales oscurecidos que estaban enfrente del departamento de la chica. Le daban muy mala espina. Contó los pisos y se montó al ascensor saliendo en el cuarto piso, pues los departamentos estaban mucho más reducidos entre el suelo y el techo, incluso con un ligero salto el podía tocar el techo fácilmente.

Se acercó hacia una ventana que daba hacia la calle y observó que estaba a unos metros del departamento de Akane, así que caminó hacia su derecha por un estrecho y claustrofóbico pasillo. Las puertas estaban muy juntas unas de otras, estaba claro que eran departamentos pequeñísimos. Tal vez solo de tres reducidas habitaciones. Al llegar a la altura que él creía estaba el departamento de Akane se detuvo ante dos puertas que colindaban. Se decidió por la primera y tocó, al cabo de unos instantes salió un diminuto y encovado hombre de unos sesenta años que para su suerte abrió la puerta completamente y pudo echar un buen vistazo hacia dentro. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con unas desvaídas cortinas amarillas. No era este el lugar. Diciéndole al anciano casi a gritos que se había equivocado de departamento, pues el señor no oía muy bien, dio las gracias y fingió que seguía buscando, dando media vuelta. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse regresó hacia la otra puerta y tocó.

No abrieron, trató una vez más pero estaba claro que no había nadie. Tomó la manija y la movió de un lado a otro, en un fútil intento de que pudiera abrirse así de fácil.

Observó el pasillo buscando algún ducto de aire acondicionado por el que pudiera meterse pero no había nada, el pasillo terminaba un par de metros más adelante en un grueso muro de hormigón. A menos que pudiera aprender en menos de cinco minutos a abrir puertas como un experto ladrón, no podría entrar a ese departamento.

Entonces tuvo una idea. El techo tenía molduras con un patrón geométrico que parecían ser lo suficientemente resistentes como para poder detenerse. Rogando porque nadie llegara en ese momento y lo viera, y las molduras pudieran soportar su peso, de un ágil brinco se encalló en una de las salientes y haciendo fuerza con el vientre subió las piernas hasta quedar literalmente pegado al techo con la espalda hacia el suelo, probó moverse, era fácil, como si estuviera escalando una pared horizontal. Se dejó caer y tocó fuertemente varias veces la puerta del anciano y nuevamente dando un brinco rápido se pegó al techo haciendo los mismos movimientos. Esta vez, el anciano estaba tardando mucho más en abrir y justo cuando Ranma pensaba que iba a colapsar de la tensión en sus brazos y piernas la puerta se abrió y el anciano se asomó calzándose los lentes con una expresión de molestia en la cara. Ranma aprovecho y cual araña se introdujo rápidamente hacia el departamento del señor.

Al llegar a la puerta, dejó caer las piernas trazando un arco en el aire, aterrizó lo más silenciosamente posible y de inmediato se arrastró hacia la ventana, mientras oía al hombre refunfuñar sobre los mocosos de estos tiempos. Ranma se escondió tras un sillón para no ser descubierto, el anciano se movió lentamente por el pequeño departamento y tomó una revista que estaba justamente en el asiento del sillón donde estaba oculto, se encogió sobre sí mismo como si fuera una cochinilla. Afortunadamente el anciano parecía padecer de la vista al igual que del oído, todavía refunfuñando sobre la juventud abrió una pequeña puerta y se introdujo con lentitud, Ranma adivinó que era el baño.

Saliendo más tranquilo de su precario escondite y desentumeciendo sus articulaciones se dirigió hacia la ventana, la abrió y una ráfaga de aire le dio en la cara haciendo que las múltiples revistas y los montones de periódicos que había por todas partes en la pequeña salita murmuran un fru-fru al mismo tiempo. Se asomó y pudo ver la caída libre que le esperaba si no se andaba con cuidado. Recordó una frase que había leído de alguien que no temía a las alturas, si no a las caídas o algo así. No era un buen pensamiento mientras se colgaba de un edificio a quiensabe cuantos metros de altura. No quería ni calcularlos.

Así que dando pasos seguros se afianzó del alfeizar de la ventana y sin mucho pensarlo se lanzó a recorrer el escaso metro que separaba una ventana de la otra. Ojala a Akane no se le ocurriera asomarse a la ventana en ese mismo momento.

Rogando por que la oscurecida ventana no tuviera el seguro puesto, plantó las palmas de las manos en el vidrio y con cuidado las deslizó hacia arriba, dio un suspiro de alivio al sentir como el vidrio subía junto con sus manos sudorosas.

Cuando la abrió lo suficiente como para poder caber por ella sin problemas, haciendo gala de su flexibilidad se contorsiono y se introdujo al departamento. Suspiró una vez que su pie tocó el suelo firme.

Después de cerrar la ventana con cuidado, dio la vuelta y con ojo crítico analizó el entorno. Como había sospechado el departamento era muy pequeño. Un cuarto que era la estancia, comedor y recibidor, una pequeña barra que salía de la pared y paralela a la puerta de entrada separaba una diminuta sección destinada para la cocina, dos puertas estaban muy juntas inmediatamente después de la barra de la cocina una de ellas llevaba a un diminuto baño bastante descuidado y la siguiente a una recamara.

En si todo el lugar en general daba una apariencia de descuido y suciedad. Latas y vasos de sopas instantáneas se amontonaban en el basurero repleto, que el inquilino no se había molestado en sacar, simplemente parecía que se limitó a seguir aventando la basura en el mismo lugar. Un pequeño sillón café estaba colocado frente a una televisión antigua, colocada simplemente sobre el suelo. Un ligero olor a suciedad y humedad pendía en el ambiente, como si nunca orearan las habitaciones. Entró a la recamara y solo había un futon mal envuelto en una esquina, un montón de ropa estaba tirado de cualquier manera junto a él. Ranma tomó una prenda que resultó ser una playera oscura, genérica e impersonal, apestaba a sudor, la dejó de nuevo en el montón y con el pie escudriño el resto, había unos pantalones y otras dos playeras exactamente iguales. No había nada más en el cuarto. Se asomó a la ventana, la abrió y pudo darse cuenta que estaba ligeramente desfasada de las ventana de Akane, pero exactamente enfrente de su habitación, incluso pudo distinguir la silueta de la chica que se movía por el cuarto.

Dándose cuenta que no iba a sacar mucho más de ese lugar, estaba listo para irse. Tal vez el departamento era de una persona que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, conocía a empleados que prácticamente vivían en la oficina en que trabajaban. O algún músico que salía de gira con su banda y por eso las ropas negras. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco paranoico pero se alegraba de haber revisado ese lugar, podía estar más tranquilo.

Se dirigía a la puerta cuando repentinamente se le ocurrió revisar la basura, había escuchado muchas veces que los hábitos de las personas se deducían simplemente por la basura que producían. Volteó el pequeño basurero y un intenso olor a putrefacción le golpeó la nariz, restos de comida y empaques era lo único que contenía. Estaba juntando de nuevo la basura cuando se dio cuenta de una pequeñísima botellita blanca de medicamento. Lo leyó pero no le dijo nada, él tenía cero conocimiento en medicinas, solo conocía la aspirina, el diclofenaco y si acaso el ketorolaco que aliviaba el dolor tras sus combates más fuertes. Se guardó el frasco para investigar más tarde, podía no ser nada, pero pensó que ya que estaba ahí allanando una morada podía terminar de hacer bien el trabajo.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta y animado por no escuchar ni un solo ruido la abrió despacio, se asomó con cuidado y al no ver actividad en el corredor salió rápidamente y adoptó su mejor cara de póquer, aparentando que él tenía todo el derecho del mundo de encontrarse en ese lugar. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo y se dirigió hacia el elevador se encontró con el anciano que iba bastante arreglado.

— ¿Encontró usted a su amigo? —Preguntó el hombre al reconocerlo.

—Ya lo creo. —Respondió Ranma cambiando de idea y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. – ¡Le agradezco su ayuda!

El anciano moviendo la cabeza y volviéndose a quejar de la juventud pulsó el botón del ascensor y lo espero pacientemente.

Ranma bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, había perdido más de una hora en aquella inspección y le preocupaba que Akane no hubiera comido en todo el día. Iba tan concentrado pensando en la chica que chocó con un hombre de Ups, de gorra y uniforme, que llevaba un gran paquete en las manos. El repartidor milagrosamente pudo mantener el equilibrio y con una ligera reverencia le pidió disculpas, Ranma hizo lo mismo sin prestarle mucha atención y siguió su camino.

Una vez estuvo en la seguridad de la calle Ranma subió la vista hacia el departamento de ventanas oscuras y se estremeció. Había sido una buena aventura que podría contar a sus nietos; les diría orgulloso que alguna vez, por una chica, se había colgado de un edificio de cincuenta metros, metros más metros menos.

Lo que tenía que hacer por esa marimacho.

* * *

Ranma había intentado comunicarse con Ryoga repetidas veces, pero su teléfono estaba apagado y cuando habló con su secretaria le dijo que estaba en una junta muy importante y que no podía ser molestado. Ranma dejó dicho que se comunicara con él en cuanto pudiera. La última vez que se vieron, no quedaron en muy buenos términos, esperaba que Ryoga no siguiera molesto.

Eran pasadas de las seis de la tarde cuando dejó en el suelo las bolsas que llevaba repletas de comida y viandas, había tratado de llegar antes de las tres horas pero le fue imposible, sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta de Akane y sintió algo raro.

— ¿Akane? —Preguntó dudoso cuando abrió.

La chica llegó corriendo a recibirlo, Ranma volvió sentir que algo no estaba bien, pero Akane se acercó a él sin mostrar ningún recelo.

— ¡Llegaste! —Dijo Akane viéndolo con ojos brillantes y ayudándolo de inmediato con unas bolsas y se encaminó a la mesita que tenía platos y vasos puestos.

— ¿Que has traído? Huele delicioso, o tal vez sea mi hambre. —Rió de buena gana.

Ranma se sentó lentamente, sin poder decidir qué es lo que pasaba.

Pero de inmediato Akane comenzó a sacar la comida y se le hizo agua la boca, también ya llevaba varias horas sin probar alimento y se olvidó de su inquietud.

— ¡Okonomiyaki! —Gritó Akane como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—También hay Yakisoba y Takoyaki. Y..

Ranma se agachó hacia otra bolsa y la puso sobre la mesa y sacó comida congelada.

—He visto que tienes microondas. Puedes calentarla ahí cuando no tengas nada más.

Akane lo miró con sorpresa.

—No era necesario… —Dijo con voz trémula.

—Claro que sí. Si sigues así vas a morir de hambre aquí encerrada.

—Puedo salir…

— ¡De eso ni hablar! Hasta que resolvamos esta situación, no vas a salir si no es conmigo.

—Pero no puedes estar todo el tiempo conmigo, tienes tu propia vida.

—Bueno, soy tu guardaespaldas, eso es lo que tengo que hacer. Por ahora mi vida eres tú, y si eso también implica la comida, pues…

Ranma lo dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero a Akane se le aceleró el corazón al escucharlo. En el sentido estricto eso en realidad era lo que significaba ser un guardaespaldas. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para alejar pensamientos raros de su cabeza. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto ni darle importancia.

—Por lo menos déjame pagarte…

—No te preocupes, come. —Le dijo pasándole un contenedor de unicel del que salía un ligero vapor. —Lo pondré como viáticos en la factura. La empresa lo pagará. —Le dijo guiñándole el ojo, con una sonrisa revoltosa.

Akane tenía demasiada hambre para discutir con él, ya después vería como arreglárselas sin tener que depender tanto de Saotome, así que lo miró con una sonrisa radiante y comenzó a comer con buen apetito. Ranma la imitó de buena gana.

Ranma se dio cuenta que debido a todos los acontecimientos de la tarde no le preguntó a Akane por la lesión en su tobillo, haciendo memoria no la había visto cojear. La chica contestó que ya casi no le dolía.

Después de eso estuvieron comiendo en silencio por un buen rato.

—Esto está realmente bueno. –Dijo Akane masticando con fruición un okonomiyaki de calamar.

—Lo sé, el Ucchan's es el mejor restaurante de Okonomiyakis.

—Ah, ya había escuchado de él pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probarlos.

—Yo los he comido toda mi vida. No me canso de ellos.

— ¿De verdad? Tenía la idea de que era un restaurante nuevo.

—Qué va. El Ucchan's tiene bastantes años funcionando. Empezaron con un pequeño puesto ambulante y ahora es de los mejores restaurantes de Japón.

—Lo dices como si conocieras a los dueños.

—La conozco.

Akane dejó de comer y lo miró.

— ¿" _La_ "?

—Sí, Ukyo, es la dueña.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué la conoces? —Dijo dejando el resto del okonomiyaki en el plato mientras masticaba lentamente.

—Nos conocemos desde niños, Ukyo era mi prometida. —Soltó sin más.

Akane se atraganto con el pedazo a medio masticar, Ranma se acercó a ella rápidamente y le palmeó la espalda con fuerza y le pasó un vaso de té que bebió a tragos mientras las toses pasaban hasta recuperar el color, se había puesto morada.

— ¡Serás tonta! —Le dijo Ranma regresando a su lugar. — ¿Es que es tus planes son morir hoy?

— ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así como si nada!

— ¿Te refieres a lo de Ukyo? Tampoco es para tanto.

— ¡Estas casado! ¡Cómo no va a ser para tanto! —Respondió ella enojada, levantándose del kotatsu.

— ¿Tengo la apariencia de alguien casado?

—Que tienen que ver las apariencias en esto. ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí conmigo mientras tu esposa te está esperando?!

Akane empezó a caminar hacia la puerta furiosa. Ranma sin poder creer la dirección que había tomado la plática se levantó tras ella.

— ¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¿Yo cuando te dije que estaba casado?

— ¡Acabas de decirlo!

— Yo dije que _era_ mi prometida. —Dijo recalcando la palabra "era".

Akane lo miró dudosa.

— ¿Era?

—Sí, "era".

—Pero entonces ¿eres divorciado?

— ¡Deja de inventar tonterías! —Le dio la espalda y volvió a sentarse en el kotatsu atacando a un Takoyaki a mordidas. —Por si te lo preguntas Ukyo fue la que rompió el compromiso.

Akane no sabía donde meterse. ¿Por qué diablos había reaccionado como una histérica? Se volvió a sentar.

—Lo siento pensé que…

—Quedó claro lo que pensaste.

—No serías el primero que trata de engañar a su esposa conmigo. Es algo que no puedo soportar. —Declaró malhumorada.

Ranma dejó de comer y la miró. Levantó un dedo.

—1: Yo no traté de engañar a nadie. —Levantó otro dedo. —2: ¿Quien fue?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quien intentó algo contigo? —Ranma la miraba molesto.

—No importa. —Dijo Akane, encogiéndose de hombros. El bufó.

—Tal vez no me creas pero si algún día me llegara a casar, nunca podría engañar a mi esposa.

— ¿Piensas casarte? —Preguntó Akane en un susurro.

—No. En mis planes no está casarme ni ahora, ni en un futuro. Por eso es que tendría que ser muy especial esa mujer para hacerme cambiar de opinión, así que me imagino que nunca podría engañarla.

— Entonces aún no la conoces.

—No. — dijo Ranma simplemente sin dejar de comer.

Akane observó de reojo a Ranma, ¿tanto había querido a Ukyo? No pudo evitar pensar que sus situaciones eran prácticamente las mismas. Los dos habían sido comprometidos en contra de su voluntad por sus padres y los dos habían terminado con el corazón roto. Quería preguntar qué era lo que había pasado entre él y Ukyo para que ella rompiera el compromiso, pero estaba segura que Ranma preguntaría por Shinnosuke y ella no estaba lista todavía para hablar de él. Tenía curiosidad de saber más de esa chica Ukyo. Ranma habló de forma casi cínica sobre su compromiso, sin darle importancia, pero cuando contó que conocía a Ukyo desde la infancia lo hizo con mucho cariño. Tal vez Ranma siguiera sintiendo algo por Ukyo a pesar de que su compromiso estaba roto. De repente los Okonomiyakis ya no le sabían tan bien.

Siguieron comiendo en completo silencio.

—Yo tampoco. —Dijo Akane después de un rato mientras jugaba con los palillos y la comida en el plato.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Yo tampoco me voy a casar.

Ranma alzó las cejas.

— ¿Ah no?

—No.

—Tal vez también te falta encontrar a alguien que te haga cambiar de opinión. —Dijo Ranma harto de la plática.

Akane no respondió, entonces Ranma supo que para ella era todo lo contrario. Ella ya había encontrado a ese alguien pero lo había perdido. Dejo el okonomiyaki a medio comer, sin apetito.

* * *

—...nma, ah, Saotome?

Ranma abrió los ojos, Akane ocupó toda su visión, se inclinaba sobre él y lo veía con una media sonrisa en la cara. _Tan hermosa_ , pensó adormilado. La chica tenía las manos sobre sus hombros, como si lo estuviera abrazando, pero inmediatamente después se dio cuenta que lo estaba moviendo para despertarlo, se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa con la cabeza recargada en los brazos.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo alumbrada a medias por la luz de las farolas que entraba suavemente por las ventanas dándole un tinte sepia al ambiente, estaba lloviendo.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Ranma enderezándose, ahogando un bostezo. —No pretendía dormirme.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo Akane en susurros. —No quería despertarte pero mañana vas a tener dolor de cuello si sigues en esa posición.

Ranma le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, sin poder quitar los ojos de ella.

—Es hora de irme. —Dijo pero permaneció sentado, hablando como ella, en voz baja.

—Está lloviendo bastante fuerte. —Dijo Akane sentada a su lado. —Podrías quedarte a dormir aquí, si no te molesta.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro que sí.

Ranma observó la apacible expresión de Akane y supo que lo decía en serio, luego bajó la vista hacia sus labios y su pulso se disparó. El rítmico sonido de la lluvia era como un arrullo, una suave voz que le decía se rindiera.

La chica estaba demasiado cerca de él, si alzaba la mano podía tocar su rostro, una leve inclinación y podía rozar sus labios con los suyos, los tenía entreabiertos, se los había remojado y parecían apetecibles, jugosos, carnosos…

—Necesito irme. —Susurró sin poder despegar la vista de sus labios… —Tengo que irme. —Dijo levantándose demasiado rápido.

Akane iba a replicar algo pero se mordió el labio. Siguió a Ranma hasta la salida para despedirlo, se puso su chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

—Bueno, mañana traigo el desayuno.

—No te molestes, puedo comer de lo que sobró.

—Ni hablar, comer restos fríos de un okonomiyaki de Ucchan`s es un crimen, no sé cómo pudiste pensarlo.

Akane rio.

—Perdón, perdón. —Dijo levantando las manos excusándose.

— ¿A eso de las ocho está bien?

—Perfecto. —Dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Ranma bajó el escalón de la entrada, lo que hizo que quedaran casi a la misma altura, aun así alzó levemente el rostro para poder mirarlo cuando se giró hacia ella.

—No salgas y no te acerques a las ventanas, ¿de acuerdo?

Se inclinó hacia ella y la miró intensamente, era importante que Akane se mantuviera a salvo cuando él no estaba.

— No dudes en llamarme Akane, así solo sea un ruido insignificante yo vendré.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, devolviéndole la mirada sin dudar. Luego de unos instantes Ranma sonrió, satisfecho. Dándole la espalda, dio el primer paso para salir, pero entonces Akane lo tomó de la mano muy suavemente. Ranma se irguió en su lugar, deteniéndose en el acto.

El contacto de Akane era tibio, tierno, sin esa tensión apabullante que sentía cuando se tocaban.

—Muchas gracias… Por cuidar de mí. —Dijo ella en voz muy bajita y temblorosa recargando la frente en su espalda.

Ranma sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—Lo haría aún sin que me pagaran Akane.

Al escucharlo, Akane jadeó de sorpresa y apretó más su mano.

Ranma, de pronto entendió la sensación que no había podido dilucidar en la tarde al llegar a su departamento: se había sentido a gusto, se sintió ilusionado cuando la vio corriendo hacia él para recibirlo, sintió como si llegara a casa.

Akane era su hogar.

Entendió que estaba loco por ella, la deseaba, la amaba, la quería con él. Le había mentido al decirle que todavía no encontraba a la mujer a la que haría su esposa. Ya la había encontrado.

Se permitió entrelazar sus dedos con los de ellas y disfrutar de su ligero peso sobre él, Ranma quería voltear, abrazarla, decirle que le diera una oportunidad. Nunca había querido algo con tanta fuerza en toda su vida, pero sabía que no había nada que Akane pudiera ofrecerle si se lo pedía. Lo rechazaría…

Apeló a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a sus deseos, todos esos años de entrenamiento para templar su carácter y voluntad estaban puestos en ese momento.

Comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia la puerta, sin voltear y ella lo soltó. Los dedos que perdieron el contacto los sintió fríos, tiesos.

—Descansa Akane. —Dijo con tersura, sin permitir que su voz transmitiera la agonía que sentía.

—Buenas noches…Ranma.

La puerta se cerró suavemente.

* * *

 _ **Tsu zu ku…**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **DoCo* Ninth**_

 _ **Gracias por cuidar de mí.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Que hay! Capítulo ligerito en el que no pasa mucho pero a la vez si pasa. Espero les haya gustado. Ya se viene la acción, creo que para el próximo capítulo cambia el Rated a M, no estoy muy segura si entra en M o seguirá en K, ustedes ya me dirán, jejeje.**_

 _ **Una disculpa bien grande, no voy a poder contestar los reviews esta ocasión. Me dio mal de gripe, creo que moriré, solo quería subir el capítulo antes de que pasara más é de contestarlos individualmente a los que se puedan en estos días. Desenme suerte, mi nariz la necesita.  
**_

* * *

 _ ***Notas y aclaraciones***_

* * *

 _-La frase que recuerda Ranma es de unos de mis escritores favoritos: Terry Pratchet, dicha por el encantador e inútil mago Ricenwind:_ _"No me asusta la caída, lo que me asusta es el aterrizaje"_ _No he podido evitarlo._

 _-En el ánime y manga Ranma no parece temer miedo de las alturas, pues han sobrevivido a cosas peores que una caída de 50 metros y de cabeza, pero el fic está ubicado en un universo más "realista" así que si, Ranma por muy buen artista marcial que sea, es vulnerable a las grandes alturas como el resto de nosotros_

 _ **-Oyakodon.**_ _Una variedad de Donburi. Lleva pollo guisado, huevo y cebolla sobre arroz._

* * *

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_

 _ **S.R**_


	10. DoCo Tenth

_**DoCo**_ _ *****_

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

* * *

 _ **DoCo**_ _ **Tenth**_

 _ **Tensión.**_

* * *

—Y bien, ¿me vas a decir?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—¿El por qué casi quemas tu apartamento ayer mientras intentabas cocinar?

— ¡Prometiste no preguntar!

—Eso fue ayer, hoy es hoy.

Ranma conducía su Mazda azul por las atestadas calles de Tokio. A su lado Akane llevaba una de sus sudaderas más grandes que la hacían ver como si tuviera una colcha encima de ella. La capucha la llevaba puesta así como unos lentes enormes sobre los ojos. Se dirigían hacia el Nippon Budokan, donde el grupo ensayaría para el concierto del fin de semana.

— Y mañana es mañana, ¿y eso qué?

—Vamos Akane, me lo debes. Te recuerdo que me necesitas como proveedor de alimentos.

— Los Okonomiyakis de ayer no cuentan porque tú comiste casi todo, estoy segura que eran más para ti que para mí. Me da la impresión que no te importaría pasar toda tu vida comiéndolos. — Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohin con la boca, molesta. — Y además no están tan ricos.

Ranma la observó sorprendido.

—Eres la primera persona que conozco que dice eso. ¿En verdad no te gustaron?

—No. —Dijo mirando hacia por la ventana.

—Le diré a Ukyo, la va a enloquecer.

Akane volteó a verlo.

— ¿Sigues teniendo contacto con ella?

—Claro. Es mi amiga de infancia, ¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, es que pensé que por lo que dijiste ayer...

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Fue un compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres. Ukyo tenía todo el derecho a romperlo si así lo quería.

Akane lo observó, sabiéndose protegida por los lentes obscuros, tratando de encontrar algún significado oculto en esas palabras. Tal vez Ranma era más maduro de lo que pensaba, pero cada vez creía con más fuerza que seguía teniendo sentimientos por su ex prometida.

Abrió la boca para hablar pero Ranma la interrumpió.

—No intentes cambiar la conversación, estábamos hablando de ti. Aún me debes el desayuno.

Akane lo pensó.

—Hagamos esto: por cada comida que cada uno compre al otro hará una pregunta, ¿qué te parece?

En el momento que lo dijo se arrepintió, Ranma podría preguntar cosas que ella no quería decir. A pesar de eso, sabía que no era asunto suyo y se odiaba por ello, pero tenía una insana curiosidad por saber acerca de Ukyo.

— ¡Hecho! —Dijo Ranma tras pensarlo unos segundos.

Se dieron la mano rápidamente.

Estaban entrando al estacionamiento del Budokan y comenzaron a buscar un cajón libre, lo cual fue fácil a esa hora del día.

—Entonces empiezo yo. —Dijo Ranma.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo.

Akane lo miró.

— ¿Todo? ¿Acaso quieres alimentarme el resto de mi vida? —Rió.

Ranma la miró unos segundos, y después con la vista al frente, estacionándose, se encogió de hombros. Akane no supo cómo interpretar aquél gesto, le asustaba pensarlo, así que ignoró el nudo de nervios que se juntó en su garganta y decidió apelar al buen humor con el que había despertado.

—De acuerdo: O, diestra, 12 de abril, 20 casi 21, azul.

Ranma la miró como si estuviera loca, un segundo después entendió lo que le estaba diciendo: su tipo de sangre, lateralidad dominante, su cumpleaños, edad y su color favorito.

—Eres una tonta. —Le dijo casi con ternura, sonriéndole.

Akane sonrió también, sintiéndose orgullosa de haberlo hecho reír.

—Creí que tu color favorito era el amarillo. —Le dijo saliendo del Mazda, dando la vuelta rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a Akane, pero la chica ya estaba fuera, lo miró sorprendida cuando estuvo a su lado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo ojos, tienes muchas cosas amarillas, lo di por hecho.

Comenzaron a caminar por el solitario estacionamiento hacia el elevador.

—Era mi color favorito.

— ¿Era?—Le dijo inclinándose, con toda su curiosidad puesta en ella.

—Esa es otra pregunta Ranma. —Le dijo Akane nerviosa por su atención, contenta de tener el rostro prácticamente cubierto. Todo el día había estado llamándolo por su nombre y ya parecía que así lo había llamado toda su vida.

El joven comenzó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos hasta que encontró un paquete de chicles que tendió hacia ella.

— Tú, la cocina, incendio. —No mentía, quería saberlo todo, todo de ella. Cuando le pregunto si la alimentaria toda la vida, tuvo que contenerse para no contestar de inmediato un sí rotundo.

Esperaron a que elevador llegara.

Akane rio tomando el paquete, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Esto no vale, pero de acuerdo.

Entraron y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, aislándolos momentáneamente del mundo. Akane sintió de inmediato aquella tensión que estaba siempre entre los dos. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa, conteniendo el impulso de acercarse más a él. Ranma se estiró hacia la chica y tomó sus lentes; no soportaba hablar con ella sin ver sus ojos.

Akane se quedó muy quieta cuando lo vio inclinarse hacia ella, aguantó la respiración al sentir sus dedos en su rostro, quitando los lentes con cuidado, el velo negro reveló el increíble azul de sus iris puestos en ella. Sus ojos la abrasaban, sentía que podía ver a través de ella, era tan fuerte la urgencia que despertaba en ella que de inmediato sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a subir.

—Yo los guardo. –Dijo él con voz ronca.

Akane no sabía que hacer consigo misma, el ascensor comenzó a subir y lo único que se le ocurrió fue aliviar el repentino calor que comenzó a sentir, aprovechó para quitarse la gruesa sudadera; abajo tenía una playera corta blanca, con un amplio escote redondo que dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos, su pequeña cintura y su tentador ombligo en el plano vientre quedaban a la vista, el pants gris que usaba, una talla más grande hacía que se viera para Ranma increíblemente adorable. El joven observó sus movimientos sin perder de talle, el sostén que usaba se marcaba levemente a la playera e incluso pudo discernir el montículo de su pezón, y de inmediato se imaginó tocándolo, saboreándolo, mientras ella gemía entre sus brazos. Desvió la vista de su cuerpo nervioso, sintiendo como el elevador se hacía más pequeño. Comenzó a pensar en cosas que lo desagradaran, pues pudo notar como empezaba a crecer su erección. Dio gracias a los dioses cuando Akane apretó la sudadera contar ella, como si supiera lo que estaba provocando esa parte de su anatomía en su lìvido.

—En realidad no hay mucho que contar —Akane continuó la conversación sorprendiéndolo, Ranma tuvo que recapitular rápidamente. —, la cocina nunca ha sido mi fuerte. No sabes las de veces que mi pobre padre terminó con una congestión, incluso una vez estuvo tres días en el hospital. Desde ese día la señora Akihiko no me deja acercarme a la cocina. —Hizo un mohín. —Hubo un tiempo en que lo intenté con todas mis ganas pero cada vez era peor. Finalmente lo entendí y no volví a cocinar nunca más.

El ascensor se detuvo y Ranma salió primero, Akane lo siguió.

—No puedo creer que seas tan mala. Hasta me dan ganas de probar uno de tus platillos.

—Si quieres morir. —Dijo Akane y Ranma la miró con sorpresa y comenzó a reír.

— ¿Pero ayer qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Pensé que una receta occidental me podría salir bien, pero no pude calcular bien la temperatura ni el tiempo del horno. —Dijo bajando la vista, con sus manos entrelazadas jugando con sus índices.

En ese momento alguien llegó corriendo al verlos y le dijo algo rápidamente a Akane. La chica asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia un pasillo que el hombre le había señalado. Ranma la siguió.

—Deberías hacer un reality.

Akane lo miró como si estuviera loco.

— ¡Hablo en serio! Si la gente ve lo patosa que eres, te aseguro que se decepcionaran de ti y dejarán de acosarte.

Akane se detuvo al escucharlo, indecisa de qué hacer, si enfadarse o reírse de la tontería que acababa de decir. Pudo finalmente su buen humor, ese día se sentía especialmente animada, no sabía muy bien porqué, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan bien consigo misma y su alrededor. Así que como tontos empezaron a reírse, sin darse cuenta llegaron al final del túnel y salieron hasta donde estaba un montón de gente colocando cables y luces en el escenario rectangular que estaba en medio del enorme recinto octagonal, al verlos salir del túnel desternillándose de risa, muchos de ellos dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo y los miraron. Los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de la impresión que estaban causando y poco a poco dejaron de reír, apenados.

Akane volteó hacia la tarima y encima estaban sus compañeras, Nabiki y Kasumi la miraban con expresión de desconcierto pues nunca habían visto reír a Akane de esa manera, Shampoo la estaba matando con la vista.

— ¡Akane! ¡Llegas tarde! —Dijo un hombre alto y delgadísimo y muy molesto que salió de la nada y la comenzó a empujar de mala manera hacia el escenario.

Ranma de inmediato reaccionó. Tomó al hombre del brazo y lo jaló separándolo de la chica. Lo agarró de la camisa y lo acercó a él.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—Ah pe…que…yo… ¿eh?… —Tartamudeó el hombrecillo.

Akane llegó a su lado.

— ¡Ranma, suéltalo, es Kenichi, nuestro coreógrafo!

El aludido la miró y luego al hombre que revolvía en sus brazos y lo soltó; el hombre se alejó trastabillando de él.

— ¡Eres un salvaje, que te pasa! —Le dijo sobándose el brazo de donde lo había agarrado y después se dirigió a la chica, la tomó por la cintura y la llevó con él con mucha más cortesía. Akane miró sobre su hombro a Ranma y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa y le hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano.

Ranma la observó subir las escaleras con el hombrecillo hablándole hasta por los codos, a todas luces indignado.

—Vaya, tu novio es bastante protector ¿no? —Le dijo Nabiki no bien estuvo cerca. Observando como Ranma se sentaba en una de las primeras filas de sillas que estaban colocando enfrente del escenario sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Akane iba a replicar que no era su novio, pero entonces se preguntó de nuevo como era que Nabiki no sabía que le habían asignado a Ranma como su guardaespaldas y lo que era más importante: ¿porque ellas no tenían uno?

Era curioso que justo cuando Ranma llegaba a su vida como guardaespaldas, poco después salieran aquellas fotografías a la luz, fotografías que a simple vista parecían inocentes pero que en realidad la habían capturado en uno de sus momentos más íntimos y personales. Nadie, a excepción de Ranma y Tsubasa, sabía que ella se disfrazaba de varón para poder llevar una vida de la forma más normal posible. Se preguntó si todo estaría relacionado. Ranma le había hecho varias preguntas durante la mañana de manera muy casual, casi sin darle importancia, pero ella se dio cuenta de su interés en el tema, fingió y contestó de la forma más natural posible para saber hasta dónde llegaba con sus indagaciones.

Tal vez solo era su disparatada cabeza la que imaginaba cosas. Pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, resolvió que le preguntaría a Nabiki con discreción. Si resultaba que era solo ella, no le convenía que supieran que Ranma era su guardaespaldas, sabía que una de las razones por las que Shampoo la odiaba era porque creía que le daban un trato preferencial, y si andaba por ahí gritando que tenía un guardaespaldas particular pagado por la discográfica no quería ni imaginar lo que haría Shampoo.

Los gritos estresados de Kenichi la sacaron de sus cavilaciones y sin dilatar más comenzaron a seguir las instrucciones del coreógrafo.

* * *

Ryoga observó a Ranma sentarse en una de las primeras filas y desde ahí observar a Akane. Dio un trago de agua de la botella que tenía en la mano y al terminarla la aventó con furia hacia un lado.

Los había visto llegar, los había visto reír. Akane lo tocaba y veía con una familiaridad que Ryoga no podía creer. ¡Solo llevaban cinco días juntos! Él la conocía desde hacía casi tres años y Akane nunca le había permitido tener esa clase de confianza con él por más que lo había intentado: seducirla, impresionarla, invitarla a salir, nada ¡nada! funcionaba con esa mujer ¿Qué demonios tenía Ranma Saotome que no tuviera él? Había tenido la esperanza de que Akane y él se desquiciaran mutuamente y deshicieran el contrato, la primera reunión que tuvieron en la que se habían gritado, le había dado esperanzas a Ryoga, pero no había sido así.

Cinco malditos días y ya estaban hablando y riendo como si se conocieran de años.

Con las manos en los bolsillos se acercó hacia Ranma y se sentó una fila atrás de él. Las chicas ensayaban la coreografía de su segunda canción.

— ¿Ya te gusta la música pop, eh?

—Que hay Ryoga. Te estuve hablando ayer. —Dijo Ranma sin voltear.

—Lo sé. Tuve un día muy ajetreado.

—Pudiste devolverme la llamada. Era importante.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí. —Dijo sacando de su chamarra un cilindro de papel, y se lo lanzó a Ryoga que lo desdobló, era la revista que publicó las fotos de Akane.

—Ah, esto.

—Sí, eso.

— ¿Que hay con eso? Akane impuso una moda, estos nos viene como anillo al dedo en estos momentos.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿No sabes porque Akane esta vestida así? —Ranma volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Mmm, ¿debería?

—Esto —Dijo Ranma señalando una foto de la chica. —, es lo que Akane usa para poder tener una vida normal. Es un disfraz.

—No entiendo. —Dijo Ryoga. — ¿Dices que Akane sale por ahí a caminar disfrazada de niño de preparatoria?

—Exactamente.

—Estas bromeado.

—No bromearía con esto. Yo mismo la he visto dos veces. No es muy eficaz pero milagrosamente le ha funcionado…Hasta ahora.

—Entonces, las fotos... —Ranma vio como Ryoga por fin entendía la gravedad del asunto.

—Exactamente. —Dijo Ranma.

— ¿Crees que fueron tomadas por el acosador?

—Es lo que creo, pero hay algo que no cuadra.

— ¿Qué?

—Las fotos fueron tomadas en diferentes días y a diferentes horas, hace más o menos dos o tres meses, según Akane. Si hubieran sido tomadas por el acosador, lo más probable es que incluso ya supiera donde vive ella, pero…

—…Pero no ha hecho nada, dos meses es mucho tiempo. Espera, ¿le has dicho a Akane?, ¿ya lo sabe?

—No. —Ranma desvió la vista. —Ella cree que algún paparazzo fue el que le sacó las fotos por coincidencia. No la he sacado de su error.

—Haces bien. —Dijo Ryoga analizando la revista.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó Ranma sin estar convencido. —Si fuera por mí ya le habría dicho desde el primer día.

—Ya te dije que el presidente Watsuki cree que…

—Ya lo sé, pero la están subestimando. Akane no es una chica débil que se dejaría vencer solo por eso. —Dijo Ranma mirando a Akane, que estaba brincando y aplaudiendo con mucha energía. Sonrió al verla así de animada.

— ¿Vaya, ya la conoces bien no?—Dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa torcida sin humor, destilando ácido al ver como Ranma sonría como un idiota al ver a Akane.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Ranma lo miró sobre el hombro.

—Nada. Investigaré a esa revista, veré quien sacó esas fotos. En cuanto sepa algo te aviso.

—Te lo agradezco.

Estuvieron unos momentos callados observando a las chicas ir de un lado a otro sobre el escenario.

— ¿Dónde han estado el fin de semana?

— ¿Qué?

—Llamé a Akane, domingo y lunes y nunca la pude encontrar.

—Estuvimos en casa de su padre. —Dijo Ranma simplemente. —Pudiste llamarme a mí.

—No era importante. —Respondió Ryoga arrastrando las palabras.

— ¿En verdad? —Ranma lo miró preocupado.

—Tengo que irme. —Dijo Ryoga omitiendo contestar

Ranma observó a su amigo levantarse y caminar unos pasos.

— ¡Ryoga!—Lo llamó. El aludido volteó a verlo. — ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó con cierta inseguridad en la voz.

—Mejor que nunca. —Dijo sonriendo enseñando sus colmillos. —Despídeme de Akane.

* * *

Estuvieron bailando y ensayando las canciones por casi tres horas hasta que Kenichi sintió que podían merecer un descanso largo.

Akane se dejó caer sobre la tarima exhausta pero contenta. Esta parte era la que realmente disfrutaba, los bailes, las coreografías y cantar, le encantaba cantar. Era lo único que iba a extrañar cuando dejara el grupo. Observó a Nabiki que se abanicaba el rostro, mientras uno de sus asistentes le daba una bebida con un popote y otro le daba un auricular que de inmediato pegó a su oreja y comenzó a hablar. Nabiki siempre estaba trabajando.

Minutos después la vio ir hacia el baño de mujeres y Akane aprovechó, necesitaba hablar con ella, se levantó con una kickup y salió corriendo tras ella. No había nadie más así que aprovecho y la esperó dentro.

Al salir del cubículo Nabiki se sorprendió de verla ahí.

—Ah, Akane, no te vi venir.

—Entré poco después que tú. Oye Nabiki, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Dime. —Nabiki se lavaba las manos, analizando su imagen en el espejo.

— ¿Recuerdas ese memorándum que circuló hace como un mes en el que nos avisaban de que iban a reforzar la seguridad o algo así?

—Claro.

— ¿Sabes qué pasó con eso?

—La discográfica decidió que no tenía mucho dinero.

—Ah vaya, ¿en serio? —Akane frunció el entrecejo al recordar la cantidad de dinero que Ranma estaba ganando por cuidarla.

—Sí, y aparentemente la empresa que nos iba a asegurar decidió que no corríamos peligro. Somos famosas y todo pero no hay amenazas en el correo, ni en los chats, nada que pueda implicar un peligro real para ninguna. A mí la verdad eso no me importa mucho, yo contrato mi propio personal, una nunca sabe. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo Akane, aunque pensándolo bien ese novio tuyo parece tu guardaespaldas personal.

—Ah…Ranma es muy atento conmigo. –Dijo jugando con sus dedos, nerviosa.

Nabiki la observó por el espejo mientras se estiraba la piel de la cara alisando arrugas inexistentes.

—Así que se llama Ranma, su cara me suena de algo pero no puedo ubicarlo.

—Es artista marcial. Está invicto, es el mejor de su generación. —Dijo Akane sacando el pecho inconscientemente, orgullosa de hablar de él. —Salió en muchas revistas y entrevistas. Tal vez de ahí te suena conocido.

—Ah, así que de ahí lo conoces. ¿Tú también eres artista marcial no?

—Sí algo así. —Dijo Akane.

—Lo has mantenido muy bien en secreto. En tu reportaje no sacaron ni una foto de él.

Akane se sorprendió.

— ¿Has visto la revista?

—Por supuesto, ¿Quién no?, en estos días todo lo que lleve tu nombre y cara se vende como pan caliente. Tu estrategia de ser la Idol más misteriosa del medio, que se niega a dar entrevistas y nadie la puede fotografiar en la calle, de verdad es bastante eficaz. Todos quieren saber más de ti. —Le dijo guiñándole el ojo. —No creo que tengas problemas pero tienes que tener cuidado con ese novio tuyo, que no se enteren de quien es. Ya sabes.

— ¿Qué?

Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Es que acaso soy la única que lee los contratos? Las letras pequeñas son las más peligrosas Akane. Si la prensa llegara a filtrar que tienes un novio, quien sabe que podría hacer la agencia contra ti. Podrían obligarte a raparte el cabello o algo así. —Dijo Nabiki estremeciéndose.

Akane torció la boca, estaba empezando a ponerle nerviosa que pensaran que tenía una relación sentimental con Ranma.

—Se me pasaron las letras pequeñas supongo. —Dijo sin querer ahondar más en el tema.

Nabiki le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo.

—Siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo Akane. —Le dijo Nabiki volviéndose hacia ella y señalándola con el tubo y de labial que acababa de aplicarse.

Akane retrocedió un paso y alzo las manos.

—Claro que no.

Nabiki la observó unos segundos y se atusó la melena.

—No sé lo que estés tramando pero da igual. Te recuerdo que firmaste por dos sesiones de fotos para mi lencería. Ya estoy aprobando los nuevos diseños y van a ser absolutamente pecaminosos. Te lo garantizo. No van a durar ni un día en tiendas. —Nabiki rió, orgullosa de sí misma.

Akane quiso gritar al oír a Nabiki, maldijo el día que se dejó convencer de modelar esa ropa interior para ella.

Su compañera de grupo estaba por salir, todavía riendo pero Akane la detuvo.

— ¡Nabiki! ¿Estas completamente segura que no van a darles, eh, darnos guardaespaldas?

—Cien por ciento segura. Yo misma vi el reporte. ¿Segura que no ocultas nada? ¿Por qué la curiosidad? —Nabiki afiló su mirada sobre ella y Akane supo que ya había hecho muchas preguntas.

—No, por nada.

— Si no me crees deberías de preguntarle a Ryoga. — Le dijo mientras salía.

— Si, gracias Nabiki, lo haré. -Contestó ausente.

Akane quedó sola.

—Entonces, ¿porque yo sí?, ¿porque Ranma ?... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— Murmuró Akane a su reflejo en el espejo, comenzando a preocuparse en serio. —Caviló un poco más y finalmente salió de los baños.

Unos minutos después, cuando todo estaba en silencio se abrió lentamente la puerta de un cubículo, Shampoo salió y sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo.

* * *

—Eres muy afortunada Akane. Se nota que te quiere mucho. —le dijo Kasumi parada a su lado mientras esperaban que reanudara el ensayo. Akane estaba en el piso estirando músculos y resopló.

— ¿Tú crees?

—No te quita la vista de encima.

—Ah. —Dijo Akane, observando a Ranma con disimulo sin querer ahondar más en el tema, poniéndose roja. Sabía que Ranma la miraba todo el tiempo y eso la ponía bastante nerviosa, se sentía...expuesta.

—Apuesto que ha de ser fantástico en la cama. —Akane levantó la vista hacia Shampoo que veía a Ranma sin disimulo.

— ¿Solo piensas en sexo Shampoo? —Dijo Akane sin emoción.

Shampoo rió encantadoramente.

—Cualquiera con sangre en las venas pensaría lo mismo al verlo.

Akane intentó ignorarla.

—Y bien, ¿es tan bueno como se ve?

—Estás loca si piensas que te voy a contestar eso. No son tus asuntos.

Shampoo rió de buena gana, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Cálmate, ¿Se supone que son novios no? Es lo más natural. —Shampoo la observó afilando su mirada sobre ella. — A menos que…

— ¿A menos que que?—Dijo Akane levantándose.

—No sean novios. —Dijo Shampoo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla, como si pensara.—Es que de otra manera no veo porque no han tenido sexo.

—Yo no te he dicho tal cosa. —Dijo Akane apretando los dientes.

—Por favor, eres una remilgada mosca muerta, seguro que no lo complaces. —Le dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, con una mirada llena de desprecio.

— ¡Shampoo! —Dijo Kasumi sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir la amazona.

— ¡Como te atreves! —Dijo Akane apretando los puños.

— Alguien como él no se fijaría en ti. Debe haber otra razón por la que están juntos. —Acotó venenosamente.

Akane ya lo sabía, era consciente de eso, pero para los demás ¿era tan evidente que no era el tipo de mujer que podía estar con Ranma?

—Tal vez vaya saludarlo apropiadamente para que vea lo que es una mujer de verdad. —Dijo Shampoo comenzando a caminar.

— ¡No te atrevas! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, no te atrevas a acercarte a él!

— ¿O qué? ¿Vas a pelear conmigo? No creas que no me he fijado en tus nudillos. Eres como un animalillo salvaje, ¿no?

Akane se encogió al escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te lo quite? Si fueran una pareja de verdad no tendrías miedo niña.

Shampoo se inclinó hacia ella y susurró:

—Yo voy a averiguar por qué está contigo y después voy a acostarme con él, te lo quitaré, sentirás lo que se siente que te arrebaten lo que es tuyo.

Akane miró a Shampoo con los ojos abiertos, sin poder decir palabra.

—Ya basta Shampoo. —Dijo Kasumi con expresión seria.

Shampoo miró a Kasumi con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro y se retiró satisfecha: Había probado su punto.

—Por favor Akane, no le hagas caso. —Dijo Kasumi tomándola del hombro.

—Ella tiene razón, yo no soy…él…

—No, Akane, he visto cómo te mira y créeme que solo los hombres enamorados ven así.

Akane sonrió con amargura, si Kasumi supiera que Ranma no despegaba la vista de ella porque era su trabajo…

—Gracias Kasumi, no te preocupes por mí, todo está bien. —Le dijo aparentando una calma que no sentía.

En ese momento se acercó Kenichi hacia ellas y pidiendo la música empezaron de nuevo el ensayo. Media hora después el hombre paró repentinamente la música mientras se tomaba del cabello mostrando su irritación.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! —Haciendo un gesto exagerado de desesperación con las manos el hombre se acercó hacia Akane, que respiraba con dificultad y lo observaba frustrada. — ¡Akane!, ¿qué te pasa linda? Eres la mejor para hacer esto pero estas ¿distraída?, ¿nerviosa? ¿¡Qué!?

—Lo siento, yo... —Dijo Akane.

—Así no me sirves. Corre a vestuario, te necesitan allá, ensayaremos tu parte cuando estés más tranquila. —La interrumpió el hombre dándole la espalda

— ¡No es necesario, puedo terminar!

— ¡Ve, ve, ve, ve!—Dijo rápidamente el hombre sin mirarla, haciendo una seña con la mano, despidiéndola.

Sin voltear hacia donde estaba Shampoo, que seguramente la estaría viendo con toda la burla del mundo, Akane bajó hacia la mesa de servicio y tomó una botella de agua molesta. ¿Por qué le afectaban tanto las palabras de esa mujer? ¡Ella era una artista marcial maldita sea! ¡Si se destrozaba o no los nudillos era problema de ella y de nadie más!

 _Animalillo salvaje…_

—Akane.

La chica volteó a ver a Ranma que se había acercado a ella sin que se diera cuenta. Sintió un pinchazo de angustia al verlo. Bajó la vista hacia ella, con su sosa camiseta blanca y sus pants de deporte más grandes que su talla. Debería de verse como una chiquilla insulsa. Al darse cuenta de la dirección de sus pensamientos se reprendió, ella no era así, a ella no le importaban las apariencias como a Shampoo.

 _Animalillo salvaje…_

—Ranma.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Claro, ¿porque lo preguntas? —Le dijo volteando el rostro, dando un trago al agua. Ranma frunció el ceño.

—Estás desconcentrada. Te vi discutir con esa mujer. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada. —Akane le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. –Me necesitan en vestuario.

— ¡Akane! —Ranma la tomó del brazo, pero ella simplemente con un movimiento hábil y rápido se deshizo de su agarre y comenzó a correr alejándose de él.

* * *

Ranma esperaba a Akane a una distancia prudente de donde la chica había desaparecido en vestuario. La música hacia minutos que había dejado de sonar, lo que indicaba que el ensayo por fin había terminado y las personas comenzaban a dejar poco a poco el recinto. Él comenzaba a sentirse intranquilo. Sabía que una de las cualidades que debía de tener un guardaespaldas era la paciencia, pero él distaba mucho de tener un carácter estoico. Nunca podía quedarse quieto mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, así que comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, tratando de controlar su impaciencia.

Observó a las compañeras de Akane caminar hacia los camerinos, claramente agotadas. Una de ellas, la más alta, lo vio y le hizo un leve gesto de saludo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. La había visto hablar con Akane antes de que la otra, la de pelo largo y morado se acercara a ellas. Era obvio que habían discutido, Akane se puso claramente a la defensiva, era la segunda vez que veía como aquella mujer se acercaba a Akane con la clara intención de pelear. Se dio cuenta de que la mujer de pelo morado lo había estado observando abiertamente todo el rato mientras discutía con Akane. ¿Podía ser que estuvieran hablando de él? Necesitaba saber qué demonios ocurría con aquella mujer y que tenía contra su protegida. En este momento todos eran sospechosos para Ranma. Ryoga le había dicho que él solo se tenía que limitar a cuidarla, que la investigación la seguía la policía, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Akane estaba claramente en peligro.

Comenzó a caminar para acercarse a ellas y preguntarles pero en ese momento, como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento la mujer de pelo morado se acercó hacia él. Lo había hecho tan sigilosamente que Ranma pensó que debía de tener cierto entrenamiento en artes marciales. De inmediato escaló posiciones en su lista mental de posibles culpables.

—Hola. —Lo saludó con una estudiada suave voz aterciopelada. Ranma la imaginó frente al espejo ensayándola miles de veces hasta lograr la tesitura adecuada.

—Hola. —Contestó con una sonrisa y grave voz, él también sabía jugar ese juego.

Shampoo no se sonrojó ni se inmutó; pensó que de hablarle así a Akane se hubiera puesto colorada de inmediato, pero hubiera rodado los ojos, ignorándolo.

—No había podido saludarte. —Dijo Shampoo refiriéndose a aquella vez de la rueda de prensa. —Yo soy…

—Shampoo ¿no? —Dijo él sin formalismos adelantándosele, mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia ella, la mujer sonrió claramente halagada. —Y yo soy…

—Ranma. —Dijo ella, pronunciando su nombre lentamente como si lo saboreara.

Ranma subió las cejas, daría lo que fuera porque Akane dijera su nombre de esa manera.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Shampoo? —Preguntó tratando de concentrarse en la mujer que tenía frente a él.

—He escuchado algo y me gustaría saber si es verdad. —Dijo ella haciendo un encantador mohín de disgusto con los labios, acercándose más a él.

—Tú dirás. —Respondió recargándose en la pared, cruzando la pierna y mirándola como sabía que le iba a gustar.

—He escuchado que eres novio de Tendo Akane. —Ranma se descolocó por un momento, esperaba todo menos eso. ¿Es que acaso no sabían que era el guardaespaldas de Akane? Recordó que nadie, aparte de un par de ejecutivos de alto nivel y Ryoga, sabía de las cartas, era lógico que nadie supiera que Akane necesitaba guardaespaldas. Aun así no supo que contestar, no quería que, de enterarse, Akane malinterpretara su respuesta sea cual fuera, y las cosas se complicaran entre ellos, tendría que hablarlo primero con ella. ¿Pero porque quería saberlo esta mujer? ¿Por qué simplemente no acepto los rumores?

— ¿A qué se debe la curiosidad? —Adoptó un aire despreocupado.

Animada por el silencio inmediato de Ranma a su pregunta y su respuesta evasiva, Shampoo supo que no había manera que esa mujer estuviera con él. Ignoraba porque ella había mentido diciendo que eran pareja, ignoraba porque él estaba con ella, pero la sospecha que se había instalado en su cabeza estaba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

—Sería una pena. —Dijo sonriendo de medio lado y disminuyendo más la distancia entre ellos.

— ¿Que sería una pena? —La miró ladeando la cabeza, mostrando un interés genuino.

—Sería una pena, que no pudiéramos conocernos un poco…mejor. —Dijo levantando el rostro hacia él, en una clara y sugestiva invitación a sus intenciones.

—Creo que a Akane no le gustaría eso. —Dijo Ranma tajantemente pero sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Te aseguro que Tendo no tiene por qué enterarse. — Shampoo no pudo contener el tono y gesto que deformó su bello rostro al pronunciar el nombre, fue instantáneo pero Ranma lo pudo captar.

Había mujeres vanidosas, había mujeres que simplemente eran seguras de sí mismas, y había mujeres que pretendían demostrar algo si llegaban con una proposición así de la nada. Ranma quería saber qué era lo que Shampoo necesitaba demostrar.

—Me halagas, pero lo tendría que pensar.

Shampoo no tomó muy bien su respuesta, estaba claro que se creía imbatible en cuanto a conquistar hombres se refería. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, lo que hizo que sus exuberantes senos se asomaran aún más sobre el revelador top deportivo que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Pensar qué? Yo no doy dos oportunidades. —Exclamó agresiva. —Tú ser quien pierde, no hay punto de comparación entre esa estúpida y yo.

Ranma apretó los dientes al oírla referirse de esa manera sobre Akane, se inclinó hacia ella.

—Tienes razón, no lo hay. — Le soltó con una sonrisa desdeñosa. Sabía que no tenía que hacer más grande el rencor que parecía tenerle esa mujer a Akane, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Shampoo entendió perfectamente la implicación de Ranma y sintió la ira colmar su cuerpo, pero se controló, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Ella había previsto que podía resultar de esta forma así que sonrió, se encogió de hombros y se atusó el pelo.

—Tú te lo pierdes. —Le dijo con una media sonrisa poniendo una mano en su pecho y bajándola lentamente mientras se alejaba.

Ranma la observó irse sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Akane miraba por la ventana del automóvil como si su vida dependiera de ello, ocasionalmente se sobaba los nudillos distraídamente, mientras a su lado Ranma manejaba intranquilo.

Apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras desde que salieran del Budokan. Todos los intentos que hizo para hablar con ella habían sido en vanos, solo contestaba con monosílabos o lo ignoraba. No podía creer que de la actitud relajada de la mañana pasaran a esto sin que él supiera que demonios sucedía.

— ¿¡Me vas a decir qué carajos te pasa!?—Vociferó Ranma, cuando al preguntarle si quería comer algo recibió un seco "no" como respuesta. Estaban llegando al departamento de Akane.

La chica despegó la mano de su barbilla y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarme así?—Le habló con un tono helado.

— ¡El idiota que ha estado tratando de saber cuál es tu maldito problema! ¡Te has dedicado a ignorarme desde que salimos del estadio!

—Discúlpame, no sabía que en el contrato estaba especificado que debía de estar siempre alegre y risueña. —Respondió riendo sarcásticamente.

—Deja de hacerte la lista, cuando tú seas alegre y risueña el infierno se va a congelar.

— ¡Pues si soy tan desagradable porque demonios no te largas! ¡Vete a donde si te complazcan y déjame en paz!

Akane bajó del carro imprudentemente y Ranma la maldijo. Estacionó en el primer hueco que encontró a la orilla de la banqueta y salió tras ella, la chica estaba ya cruzando las puertas de entrada de su edificio, Ranma entró tras ella no bien la puerta se empezaba a cerrar. Akane corría a toda prisa por las escaleras y Ranma aumentó la velocidad, sin dejar de admirarse por la increíble condición física de su chica. Cuando alcanzó el rellano del último piso Akane estaba tratando de abrir la puerta, del nerviosismo las llaves se le cayeron de las manos. Ranma caminó hacia ella lentamente, como si fuera un guepardo cazando a su presa. Akane lo vio y adoptó una postura defensiva.

—A menos que quieras hacer una escena para que todos tus vecinos te vean, será mejor que entres sin intentar nada. –Dijo cuando llegó hacia ella, se agachó a recoger las llaves, tomó la mano de Akane y poniendo su palma hacia arriba dejó caer las llaves sin dejar de mirarla al rostro. El nerviosismo de Akane se intensificó, pero de inmediato endureció su semblante. Con movimientos calmados pudo abrir la puerta. Ranma, sin poder confiar en ella plenamente, la tomó de la cintura y la metió con prisa.

Akane se deshizo de su agarre y caminó hacia el centro de la estancia sin prender las luces. Lo encaró.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Dime que te pasa.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Le contestó.

Ranma se acercó a ella, Akane sintió deseos de alejarse de él pero se obligó a quedarse en su lugar. No se iba a dejar intimidar.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es de mi incumbencia, Akane.

— ¡¿Que se supone que significa eso?! —Exclamó haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. — ¡No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida solo porque eres mi guardaespaldas, no tengo porque darte explicaciones!

— Oh, claro que sí, claro que si me las vas a dar, y lo primero que me vas a decir es que quisiste decir antes con eso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Me dijiste que me fuera a donde me complacieran, ¿de qué demonios hablas?

— ¡No me importa lo que hagas, no me importa lo que hagas con quien quieras!

— ¡Me estoy cansado de esta conversación Akane! Dime de lo que estás hablando o te juro que no me iré de aquí.

— ¡Pues quédate entonces, yo me largo!

Akane salió corriendo hacia la puerta pero Ranma fue más rápido y la tomó de la muñeca cuando pasó a su lado. La chica forcejeó salvajemente para librarse de su abrazo.

— ¡Akane!—Le gritó frustrado, imprimió un poco más de fuerza y la tomó de los brazos para obligarla a hablar.

— ¡Te vi con ella! —Le gritó casi sollozando.

Ranma parpadeó confuso al escuchar su tono, Akane sacudió el brazo fuertemente y él la soltó.

— ¿Con quién? —Preguntó estúpidamente. Por un momento no supo de quien hablaba, hasta que cayó en cuenta.

—Shampoo. —Dijo ella con un susurro dándole la razón.

Ranma se enfureció, de todas las cosas que pudo haberle hecho o dicho, aquello fue lo que más lo sacó de sus casillas.

— ¿Por eso estas así? —Preguntó entre dientes.

Akane se negó a mirarlo. La tomó de los hombros y la pegó a la pared, poniendo sus manos abiertas a los lados de su cabeza para impedirle escapar.

— ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Por eso estas así?!

— ¿Te gustan las mujeres como Shampoo? —Preguntó Akane a su vez con voz neutra manteniendo el rostro a un lado.

—No tengo porque contestar a eso.

Akane lo volteó a ver.

— ¡Entonces yo si tengo que contestar lo que quieras, pero tú no! ¿Es eso?

— No sé qué demonios estas imaginando o que te habrá dicho ella antes. No creas que no me di cuenta que te molestó. Por eso estas así, ¿no? ¿Quieres saber de qué hablé con ella?

—No me interesa lo que hablaste con ella, eso es entre ustedes. Lo que quiero saber es si te gusta, si te quieres acostar con ella, si es así, te aseguro que te puedes ir largando de mi vida. Mañana mismo hablaré con Ryoga o con Watsuki, no me importa si no quieren, no me importa lo que digan pero no quiero nada, nada que ver con esa mujer y mucho menos soportar al hombre que se acuesta con…

— ¡ELLA NO ME GUSTA! —El grito resonó entre ellos. Akane calló y lo miró respirando acaloradamente. Ranma acercó el rostro hacia ella y la miró directo a los ojos. Cuando Ranma habló lo hizo con voz ronca, tan ronca, baja y violenta que el mismo no se la reconoció.

— ¿Quieres saber quién me gusta? ¿Quieres saber qué tipo de mujer me atrae? ¿Quieres saber con quién me quiero acostar? ¿Quieres saber quién quiero que grite mi nombre mientras entro en ella una y otra y otra vez? ¿Quieres saberlo, Akane?

Estaban tan cerca que inspiraban el mismo aire. Se miraban a los ojos con las bocas abiertas, jadeando, como si les costara trabajo respirar. Ranma plantó los codos sobre la pared, doblando sus brazos en ángulo recto para acercarse más a ella quedando de esa manera solo a milímetros, separados, sin tocarse, siempre mirándose a los ojos. Retándose en silencio a dar el siguiente paso. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos hizo intento tocar al otro, aunque sus cuerpos se atraían como imanes, sentían esa tensión, esa atracción que los impelía a acercarse, a tocarse sin reservas.

Akane cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar su cuerpo, era tal la necesidad que sentía de él que arqueó la cadera en un intento de acercársele. Las palabras de Ranma se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Su tono de voz, su aroma, su presencia hacían que se sintiera tan bien, tan deseada, tan femenina.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto Akane? — Susurró al verla cerrar los ojos, acercándose a su cuello, sin tocarla, siempre sin tocarla. Akane olía tan bien, era tan dulce, tan embriagante, tan erótico, lo volvía loco de deseo. Aspiró su fragancia y retuvo el aire, queriendo grabar ese olor para siempre en su memoria.

—Yo... –Articuló ella, incapaz de hablar.

—Sientes lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad? Quieres lo mismo que yo. Dime que sí, por favor, dime que sí. —Pasó sus labios sobre su cuello y la acarició con el aliento de arriba abajo.

Akane gimió y se retorció en su lugar, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría toda la piel de su cuerpo. Apretó las piernas, al tiempo que un espasmo de placer bajaba desde su cuello, donde sentía que su aliento le había dejado la piel en carne viva, hasta su vientre y llegaba a su femineidad. Estaba húmeda, dispuesta y lista para él. Más que lista.

Arañó la pared con las uñas.

—Ranma. —Suplicó Akane, llamándolo. Ranma cerró los ojos de placer al oír el tono de su voz.

—No miento Akane, quiero tenerte a ti, a ti, solo a ti. No sabes cuánto.

—Yo también, dios, yo también. –Respondió Akane en susurros mordiéndose el labio hasta sangrarse para controlarse. —Pero…

— ¿Pero? —Preguntó recorriendo su cuello y rostro con su aliento. Bajó hacia el generoso escote de su playera, sus pechos subían y bajaban por su respiración. Al ver hacia donde se dirigía Akane comenzó a respirar más rápido, nerviosa, e inconscientemente arqueó la espalda para que Ranma estuviera más cerca de ella. Akane cerró los ojos en espera de lo que Ranma haría a continuación, abandonándose completamente a su voluntad. Él acercó los labios a sus pechos pero no se permitió besarlos, sabía lo que estaba causando en ella con sus acciones porque él se lo estaba causando también en sí mismo, sentía palpitar casi dolorosamente su erección encerrada en sus pantalones. Se quedó así sobre ella, disfrutando de la anticipación, imaginando lo que se sentiría cuando finalmente pudiera besarlos a placer.

—Necesito… tiempo, Ranma. —Gimoteó temblando incontroladamente, siempre con los ojos cerrados, si seguían así no podría soportar mucho más tiempo. —Por favor…

Ranma alzó la vista para verla, Akane tenía la cabeza hacia atrás con su cuello expuesto, disfrutando de esa agonía tanto como él. El joven se deleitó con esa imagen: el movimiento de sus pechos subiendo y bajando y el rostro arrebolado, sus labios entreabiertos que se había remojado segundos antes. Era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida, aún sin tocarla, aún sin besarla era lo más sensual que había hecho en su vida.

Se moría de ganas de hacerle el amor, la necesitaba, pero quería que Akane también estuviera completamente segura. La quería sin fantasmas de por medio, sin miedos, sin arrepentimientos. La quería solo para él, para siempre, para toda la vida.

Akane nunca sabría el esfuerzo que supuso para él separarse de ella en esos momentos. Abrió los ojos al dejar de percibir el calor del cuerpo de Ranma. A unos pasos de ella, el joven la miraba hambriento, la miraba como si ella fuera lo más exquisito que hubiera visto en su vida, se estremeció.

¿Qué pasaría si dijera que si? ¿Qué pasaría si tomara su mano y lo llevara a su habitación? ¿Sería tan terrible? ¿Sería tan malo para ella? ¿Qué se sentiría despertar al lado de Ranma? ¿Día tras día? ¿Año tras año?

Cerró los ojos, asustada por el curso de sus pensamientos.

—Será mejor que me vaya. —Dijo él con voz ronca.

Akane asintió sin poder moverse de su lugar.

—Mañana vendré. —Había un tono solemne en la voz de Ranma, como si se hubiera hecho un juramento él mismo.

Akane lo echó de menos, todavía no se iba, pero ya lo extrañaba. Quería decirle que se quedara. Ranma tal vez aceptaría, pero si lo hacía no habría vuelta atrás.

—Te espero. —Dijo ella con un susurro.

Ranma sonrió levemente y tras una pequeña duda se acercó hacia ella. Alzó su mano y poso delicadamente su palma en su mejilla. Akane gimió al sentir su tacto.

—No salgas, llámame, cuídate. —Dijo con un ligero tono de angustia en la voz, mirándola intensamente.

Dicho aquello Akane lo vio salir a grandes zancadas del departamento. Como si huyera. Al cerrarse la puerta las fuerzas la abandonaron, se dejó caer con la espalda a la pared, sin quitar la vista de la puerta, con la leve esperanza de que se abriera de nuevo y Ranma la tomara en brazos. No podría decirle que no, ya nunca le diría que no.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando Ranma cerraba la puerta de Akane, otra bastante lejos de ahí era abierta.

Ryoga estaba borracho, con un inestable equilibrio observó a Shampoo parada enfrente de él. La chica estaba envuelta en una gabardina, fuertemente anudada a su estrecha cintura. El alcohol le permitió discernir un último pensamiento coherente y frunció el ceño, extrañado de verla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Shampoo?

Ella solo sonrió y entró, Ryoga se hizo a un lado, un poco estupefacto al oler su incitante perfume.

— ¿Me regalas una copa? —Preguntó.

Ryoga no contestó, con un ligero paso vacilante se acercó a su mesa de servicio y sirvió una copa de whisky solo, como sabía que le gustaba a Shampoo y el suyo lo rellenó al tope. La chica la tomó con una sonrisa y le dio un sorbo pequeño.

— ¿A qué viniste?—Le dijo tomando un trago profundo a su bebida.

—Creo que sabes a que vine. —Dijo sonriendo traviesamente. Se acercó hacia el escritorio y colocó con mucho cuidado la copa de whisky lejos de ella. Volteó hacia Ryoga que la miraba atentamente. La chica desató su gabardina y se mostró totalmente desnuda, solo con unas medias de seda tejidas en red a medio muslo.

Ryoga ni lo pensó, se abalanzó contra ella. Mientras el hombre lamia y estrujaba sus senos, y luchaba por desnudarse, Shampoo sacó una pequeña botellita de una bolsa de su gabardina y vertió el incoloro líquido en su bebida sin que él se percatara de la artimaña.

Una vez libre de ropa y sin ceremonias Ryoga la penetró, Shampoo emitió un gritito de placer. Mientras Ryoga empujaba fuertemente su cadera en la de ella, Shampoo le ofreció el vaso de licor y él se lo tomó de un solo golpe, aventó la copa que se hizo añicos al pegar en la puerta sin dejar de salir y entrar en ella ni un segundo. Shampoo sonrió ampliamente y se abandonó a su deleite, se dejó caer sobre la mesa disfrutando como Ryoga la atacaba sin cesar. El hombre salió de ella, la volteó y le sacó la gabardina, al tenerla de espaldas le acarició las nalgas fuertemente, golpeándolas. La tomó de la nuca y la bajó haciendo que su rostro quedara aplastado en la superficie del escritorio y entró en ella una vez más con un gruñido casi primitivo. Shampoo gemía incontrolablemente mientras él la embestía sin piedad, fuerte, rabioso, haciendo más intenso y rápido el movimiento. Ryoga la soltó de la nuca y Shampoo se enderezó y subió una pierna al escritorio para hacer más profundo el contacto. Se recargó sobre los codos mientras sentía como el orgasmo se iba germinando en su vientre. Gritó al sentir como Ryoga profundizaba y hacia más rápidas sus embestidas, entonces con un último empuje, se vació en ella, gruñendo y apretando sus nalgas, clavándole las uñas.

* * *

Shampoo abría y cerraba cajones sin preocuparse por cubrir su desnudez ni por Ryoga que dormía profundamente sentado en su silla. Busco y buscó hasta que por fin encontró una pequeñísima libreta negra. Sabía que el hombre tenía mala memoria por eso anotaba todo en ella. Pasó con ansiedad las hojas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: La dirección de Akane Tendo. Arrancó la hoja y entonces algo más llamó su atención, una combinación de números. Shampoo alzó la cabeza hacia el cuadro en el que sabía se encontraba escondida la caja fuerte. Se acercó a ella y probó la combinación. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción abrió la pesada puerta, buscó en su interior pero no había nada que ella pudiera utilizar. Entonces lo vio. Un hato de lo que parecían cartas, obedeciendo a una corazonada las tomó, abrió el sello que las contenía y leyó una de ellas; una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

* * *

En Sakura Canyon no había casi nada que fuera enteramente un secreto. Siempre había alguien en el momento y lugar correcto y casi siempre eran personas comunes y corrientes que muchas veces pasaban desapercibidas por las otras personas que se creían menos comunes y menos corrientes.

Yahiko Kumamoto, era una de esas personas invisibles. Treinta años trabajando como intendente lo habían vuelto un fantasma para muchos empleados de mayor rango que él. Especialmente para los más jóvenes, que a su juicio siempre parecían vivir con prisas.

Es por ello que aquella chiquilla no lo vio cuando entró a la oficina del joven Hibiki y no se ocuparon en silenciar los gemidos y gritos de lo que hicieron adentro. Tampoco lo vio la misma niña cuando pareció salir con prisas, dejando caer un par de cartas tras de ella.

El señor Kumamoto esperó unos minutos más mientras terminaba de aspirar la alfombra del corredor pero el joven Hibiki no salió. En la puerta pudo ver que había unos pequeños vidrios que parecieron salir de adentro. Con curiosidad abrió la puerta lentamente y vio un vaso de licor roto. Chasqueó la lengua, un poco molesto, pues tendría que limpiar hasta que el olor a licor saliera. Dio una rápida mirada hacia el escritorio y vio al joven Hibiki dormir profundamente. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar con su unidad de limpieza, recogió los vidrios esparcidos y roció un líquido jabonoso en la puerta y alfombra, talló hasta quedar satisfecho. El señor Kumamoto salió de la oficina sin que el joven Hibiki se diera por enterado.

El señor Kumamoto era un hombre muy común y muy ordinario a opinión de algunas personas. Pero la decisión que tomó el señor Kumamoto de recoger aquellas cartas, fue decisiva para que las cosas se desarrollaran de una manera diferente a la que las personas que se creían menos comunes y menos corrientes planearon.

El señor Kumamoto se alejó de aquella oficina pensando contento que por fin podría comprar aquella nueva lavadora que su mujer tanto necesitaba.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **DoCo**_ _ **Tenth**_

 _ **Tensión.**_

 _ **Bueno, dije lemon, pero no dije de quien jejeje. Perdón la larga espera, he tenido bastante trabajo y no he podido escribir últimamente. Quería subir este capítulo hasta tener un par más avanzados.**_

* * *

 _ ***Notas y aclaraciones***_

* * *

 **El Nippon Budokan** , cuya traducción es _Edificio de Artes Marciales_ , junto con el Tokyo Dome, son los estadios más emblemáticos e importantes de Tokio. El Nippon Budokan, fue construido para las olimpiadas de Tokio en el '64 para las justas de Judo. Aunque su uso principal es para campeonatos de Artes Marciales, artistas como Los Beatles, Queen, ABBA, etc, se han presentado en él. Para los artistas nuevos japoneses, una de sus mayores metas es dar conciertos en el Budokan.

 **Kickup** , Como se levantan los artistas marciales del suelo, haciendo fuerza con los brazos y las piernas.

* * *

 ***Agradecimientos***

* * *

 **Paulayjoaqui:** _¡Ya falta cada vez menos para que sepamos quien está detrás de todo, en este punto todos son sospechosos, tal y como piensa Ranma! ¡Espero este capítulo te haya gustado!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thank you, they are indeed the sweetets. I love write about them!_

 **Haruri Saotome:** _¡Oh, sí, en este punto todos son sospechosos y definitivamente Ranma tiene un sexto sentido en lo que concierne a Akane! ¡Espero este capítulo te haya gustado!_

 **Lilly Tendo89:** _Definitivamente ese Onkonomiyaki, perdió todo el sabor. Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ojalá haya valido la pena la espera._

 **Kiku27:** _¡Muchas, muchas gracias!_

 _ **Silvia PB:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y valiera la pena la tardanza!_

 _ **Gest:**_ _Muchas gracias por los ánimos, me dio fuerte la gripe pero ya aquí estoy de regreso. Ojala te haya gustado._

 _ **BustamanteKayla:** jajaja todavía no, esa Akane que no se decide. Pero ya merito, ya merito. _

_**Guest:**_ _We are just about to know all the truth, stay tune!_

 _ **Vanessa McGregor:**_ _No se diga más, clasificación M. Siento que el lemon no fuera de quien pensaban pero bueno, un poco de sorpresas a la vida no hace daño jaja. ¡Ojala te haya gustado el capìtulo!_

 _ **Kitty:**_ _¡Gracias y si, clasificación M a la orden!_

 **Tegomitsu:** Clasificación _M servida. ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Yes! Ranma is already mad about her, is very sweet and she is also on the way too. This chapter has been rated as M, I hope you liked it._

 _ **Vernica:**_ _¡Los cabos sueltos ya pronto empezaran a atarse! Akane tiene miedo, pero ya empieza a darse cuenta de que siente algo por el trenzudo. ¡Ojala el capítulo te haya gustado! ¡Te leo!_

 _ **Andy-Saotome-Tendo**_ _: ¡Gracias, me dio fuerte la enfermedad pero ya estoy por aquí dando lata! ¡Espero este capítulo te haya gustado!_

 _ **RanmaAkaneFan:**_ _¡Hola! No, no, no te preocupes, no se me había ocurrido siquiera matarlos. Muchas, muchas gracias por las flores, no sabes cómo me alegra que les guste lo que escribo, siempre tengo la duda de que no sea interesante o no cumpla las expectativas. ¡Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!_

 _ **Llek BM:**_ _¡Muchas, muchas gracias Llek! Pronto empezaremos a saber ya lo que sucedió en el pasado y se empezarán a atar cabos, espero que este capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas. ¡Gracias por tus palabras!_

 _ **Ronoel:**_ _Lamento, mucho, mucho el retraso, trataré de actualizar un poco antes. Esta semana me pondré a ello y espero poder sacar un capítulo muy pronto. ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _ **Nancyricoleon:**_ _¡Hola! Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo, muy pronto sabremos que paso con Shinnosuke, ¡ya falta cada vez menos!_

 _ **Akanitacuri:**_ _¡Servida! M ya es. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ¡espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!_

 _ **Nichegomeznava:**_ _Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad y perdón la tardanza… ¡y si, se avecinan bastantes emociones intensas! Espero no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar. ¡Gracias, nos leemos!_

 _ **Ivarosan:**_ _Muchas gracias, no sabes cómo me alegra saber que les guste lo que escribo. Espero que este capìtulo te haya gustado. ¡Te leo!_

 _ **SARITANIMELOVE:**_ _¡Gracias por tus reviews!_ _Akane también ya se está dando cuenta de algo, anduvo celosilla, y se está resistiendo pero va a caer redondita jajaja. Espero te gustara el capítulo, leo tus impresiones!_

 _ **Rosejandra:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Con el cambio de rated el fic va a ponerse más intenso en todos sentidos. ¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, te leo!_

 **Sailordancer** : _¡Servida y lamento la espera!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Shampoo is a dangerous woman, we can expect a lot from her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 **LumLumLove:** _Gracias de nuevo sempai por sus reviews, ay, me ganó mi lado romántico de verdad, no lo pude evitar el poner a Ranma así jajaja. Respecto a Terry Pratchet, sufro porque aquí en México es casi imposible conseguir más de diez libros de MD o de él en general, como me enoja que aquí no lo conozcan. Sentí en el alma primero su Alzheimer y luego su partida. Por lo menos todavía tenemos a_ _Neil Gaiman, que es mi wannabe. ¡Espero el capítulo te haya gustado!_

 **Itzeldesaotome:** _Perdón de verdad. No fue mi intención a largar tanto pero no quería publicar antes de tener otro capítulo escrito. Espero no volver a tardar tanto. Espero haya valido la espera el capítulo. ¡Gracias y te leo!_

* * *

 _ **¡He subido una ilustración del capítulo pasado! Tenía bastante tiempo que la estaba trabajando porque tenía vagamente la escena en mi cabeza. Si quieren verla pueden checar en mi perfil mis páginas. Ojalá les guste.**_

 _ **Y eso es todo por ahora. ¡Aquellos que estén de vacaciones que la pasen muy bien!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_

 _ **S. R**_


	11. DoCo Eleventh

_**DoCo**_ _ *****_

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

* * *

 _ **DoCo Eleventh**_

 _ **Honestidad.**_

* * *

 _Jueves 7: 18 a. m_

 _NERVIOS._ Pensó Ranma, así, con mayúsculas.

Ranma Saotome, artista marcial, guerrero invicto, campeón, heredero indiscutible del estilo libre, hombre entre hombres, estaba nervioso de entrar al departamento de una niña que apenas si le llegaba al hombro y pesaba veinte kilos de músculo menos que él.

En su mente aún estaban más que vívidos los últimos minutos de la noche pasada. No sabía que esperar, no sabía como actuar y eso lo sacaba de quicio, ¡él no era así, con una mierda! Exasperado, se meso el flequillo de la frente.

La llave permanecía a unos centímetros de la cerradura, sin animarse a introducirla, ya ni digamos girarla. Si sacarla del resguardo de la bolsa de sus pantalones le había costado sus buenos quebraderos de cabeza, no quería ni imaginar cuanto tiempo le iba a llevar el girarla y abrir finalmente la puerta.

 _ANSIAS_. Al parecer solo era capaz de pensar en adjetivos.

Revisó por milésima vez la hora, pensando que era demasiado temprano, no quería ser cargante, pero ya no podía pasar más tiempo en su departamento solo y pensando en Akane. Dejó de cavilar y finalmente abrió con cuidado, esperando en que la chica estuviera durmiendo todavía, pero apenas cruzó la puerta escuchó un ruidoque provenía de su improvisada sala de entrenamiento.

El día había amanecido gris y frio, de un momento a otro llovería, por ello compró donas, café con leche, como le gustaba a Akane, y té para desayunar. Dejó las viandas sobre la mesa de la estancia, y se acercó lentamente a la puerta.

Akane estaba estirando sus músculos para empezar con su entrenamiento. El chico se relajó sobre el quicio de la puerta y desde ahí no quitó vista de sus movimientos. Por lo visto no era el único que había quedado excitado y nervioso la noche pasada.

Podía notar que Akane verdaderamente amaba las artes marciales, casi tanto como él. Sonrió pensando una vez más que habría pasado si su padre le hubiera permitido estar comprometido con ella y que ambos hubieran disfrutado de las artes marciales juntos, como pareja.

Decir que habría sido _interesante_ seria quedarse corto _._ Soltó una risilla malintencionada al dejar su imaginación volar.

El sonido de su voz penetró la concentración de Akane, que volteó la cabeza rápidamente y al darse cuenta de la figura tan indolente del joven y de su intensa mirada azul sobre ella, el pulso se le fue hacia la garganta y trastabilló, sus pies se hicieron un lio y calló de bruces.

Ranma descruzó los brazos y piernas y la observó con el rostro sorprendido, su desconcierto solo duró unos segundos y salvó el espacio que los separaba.

Akane tenía el rostro enterrado en el suelo.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le dijo ayudándola a incorporarse.

—Eh. —Moduló la chica, mirándolo con el rostro rojo, no supo si de vergüenza o por el golpe.

Ranma la observó durante un instante más antes de que romper a reír escandalosamente. Akane tardó unas cuantas milésimas en darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella, rechinando los dientes, tomó su brazo derecho, y con una complicada pirueta rodeó el cuerpo de Ranma, que por la risa no supo lo que se le venía encima, le hizo una llave que forzó al chico a dejar de carcajearse de inmediato.

Lo puso boca abajo y ella se encaramó a su espalda, sujetando con los antebrazos cuello y brazo, el cual apuntó al techo, inmovilizándolo, mientras que sus piernas se ciñeron apretadamente a su cintura.

— ¡Qué...!

— ¡¿De quién demonios crees que te estas burlando?!

— ¡De ti! —Contestó Ranma temerariamente, pero no sin ciertas dificultades.

— ¿Con que derecho interrumpes mi entrenamiento?

— ¿A eso le llamas entrenamiento?

— No me presiones Ranma, puedo dejarte inconsciente ¿sabes? —Dijo Akane, haciendo un ligero movimiento de brazos para reforzar sus palabras.

— ¡Ja! Me gustaría verte intentándolo. —Habló con un hilo de voz.

— Quiero que me devuelvas mi llave. —Dijo suavemente entre dientes acercándose a su oreja.

—No.

— Estas a mi merced Saotome, no te soltaré. Regrésame mi llave.

—No.

Akane apretó un poco más.

—No estás en posición de negarte.

—Vamos Akane, no de nuevo. Sabes que no tienes que hacer nada contra mí. —Ranma resopló y rodó los ojos. Los dedos de la mano que tenía en el aire estaban empezando a hormiguearle por la falta de circulación y el fuerte agarre de la chica, pero nunca se daría por vencido.

— ¡Eres el hombre más engreído que he conocido en mi vida! —Akane apretó un poco más brazos y piernas, recordándose a duras penas no matarlo.

— ¡Y tú la mujer más bruta! —Ranma boqueó en busca de aire y parpadeó varias veces sintiendo como empezaban a arder sus pulmones, si seguía apretando de esa manera de un momento a otro se desmayaría. Pero era tan divertido hacerla enojar, pensó riendo entre dientes. El desmayo bien valdría la pena.

Akane escuchó su risilla y la sangre volvió a hervirle.

— ¡Devuélveme mis llaves!—La chica se removió arriba de él, comenzando a desesperarse. Sabía que podían quedarse todo el día en esa posición sin que ninguno se rindiera.

—Puedo sentir tus pechos si te mueves así ¿sabes?—Dijo Ranma hablando con dificultad, Akane inmediatamente dejó de moverse. —No, por mí no pares. Puedo estar así todo el día.

—Eres un degenerado. —Tartamudeó nerviosa.

—Vamos, tampoco es para tanto, si te hace sentir mejor apenas si se sienten, son tan pequeños.

— ¡Vas a morir Saotome! —Akane apretó bien fuerte.

—Solo si me dejo Tendo. —Gruño Ranma, morado.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Ranma hizo un movimiento que Akane no pudo descifrar y en menos de un suspiro estaba con la espalda en el suelo. Las piernas de Ranma estaban enredadas en las suyas férreamente, totalmente imposibilitadas a moverse. Estaba prácticamente encima de ella, sujetándola de los antebrazos. Puso especial atención en no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella.

— ¡Que…!.—Fue el turno de Akane de decir.

—Me dejaste dormido el brazo. Eres tan bruta. —Dijo Ranma haciendo muecas mientras sentía el hormigueo doloroso del brazo.

— ¿Cómo diablos te has zafado? No me he dado cuenta de nada. —Akane lo vio con enojo, forcejando inútilmente.

—Si quieres puedo enseñarte. —Le dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Akane ignorando el hecho de que estaba totalmente sometida bajo su cuerpo.

Ranma rio.

—Claro, aunque presiento que estoy cavando mi tumba.

—Aprendo rápido. —Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia que Ranma encontró irresistible.

— Mmm, creo que lo tendré que pensar entonces. —Le dijo el joven examinando detenidamente el rostro de la chica. Akane respiraba rápidamente por el ejercicio físico. Estaba sonrojada, sus enormes ojos brillaban y los labios se los remojaba.

—No hagas eso. — Gruño bajo.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada.

— ¿Me vas a soltar? —Dijo Akane nerviosa dándose cuenta de cómo estaban sus cuerpos.

—Mmm. —Ranma bajó la cabeza y olisqueó el cuello de la chica.

—Ranma… ¿Qué haces? —Akane cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios al sentir la piel del joven contra la de ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a su cercanía.

—Estas a mi merced. —Repitió a su oído sus mismas palabras, con voz ronca.

Al escucharlo el corazón de Akane comenzó a correr una maratón dentro de su pecho.

—No es justo. —Suspiró cuando Ranma sopló en su cuello, logrando que la piel se le erizara.

— ¿Que no es justo?

— Yo no me puedo zafar tan fácilmente como tú. —Arqueó la cadera, Ranma aflojó el agarre de sus manos y dejando los antebrazos de la chica subió hasta enredar sus dedos con los de ella, mientras seguía dedicando su atención al cuello.

— ¿Quieres soltarte?

—No…bueno si, pero...

Ranma le sonrió luminosamente y Akane dejó de respirar.

— ¿Pero qué?

—Tienes… tienes más fuerza que yo.

—Eso no es ningún problema para ti.

Akane frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó molesta, estaba segura que diría alguna tontería como que tenía fuerza de gorila o algo así.

—Bueno, es que yo. —Dijo muy lento, mortalmente serio. — Ya estoy a tu merced, Akane.

La chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, devolviéndole la mirada. Ranma lentamente soltó sus piernas, soltó su mano izquierda y acarició la mejilla de la joven, los dedos de las manos entrelazadas estrecharon el agarre.

Akane abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, buscando algo que decir. Ranma sonrió, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa, así que fue un poco más allá. Su mano dejó de acariciar la mejilla de la chica y Akane dio un suspiro mitad frustración, mitad alivio. Se acostó junto a ella poniendo las manos atrás de su cabeza y se quedó mirando al techo mientras hablaba.

—Sabes, ayer escuché algo realmente interesante.

La joven carraspeó para encontrar su voz.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Se sentía rígida como una tabla, acostada tan informalmente así junto a Ranma. Trató de relajarse observándolo de reojo; él parecía que estaba recostado sobre el colchón de plumas más placentero del mundo, se preguntó cómo le hacía para siempre estar tan cómodo consigo mismo todo el tiempo. Exhaló e hizo un movimiento imperceptible de hombros para relajarlos, le iba a enseñar que ella también podía comportarse como él.

—Al parecer hay un rumor por ahí de que somos pareja. —Dijo sin mirarla.

El color de su cara hizo homenaje a su nombre y su resolución de aparentar displicencia se fue volando. El cuerpo volvió a ponérsele rígido.

—Yo…yo… —Balbuceó.

— ¿Tú qué? —Ranma seguía encontrando fascinante algo en el techo, pues no quitaba la vista de ahí. Pero una pequeña sonrisa bailoteó en sus labios.

—Yo no quise…

Ranma ahora sí la miró, con las cejas levantadas, se recargó sobre su codo izquierdo para tener una mejor vista de ella.

— ¿Fuiste tú?

—Perdóname, yo no quise de verdad. Ellas, Nabiki y… bueno, ellas lo asumieron y yo, yo… —Pronunció rápidamente.

—No importa. —Dijo Ranma encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No te molesta?—Preguntó dubitativa después de unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿No te molesta a ti? —Le preguntó a su vez. Descansó la cabeza en la mano, sin cambiar de posición, poniendo toda su atención en ella.

—Mmmm, bueno, no es que me moleste... —Dijo ella, roja como la grana y tiesa como un poste.

—Bien. —Dijo Ranma sonriéndole. —Sí a ti no te molesta, entonces a mí tampoco.

—Bien. —Repitió la chica sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando.

—Pero…

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó con ansiedad.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos ensayar?

El corazón de Akane se detuvo.

— ¿En-sa-yar?

—Ensayar. –Asintió Ranma.

— ¿Ensayar qué?

—Oh, ya sabes: Besos.

—Oh.

Ranma le sonrió y con su dedo meñique trazó el contorno de sus labios.

—Sabes, no podemos fingir ser una pareja y que la gente no espere que haya besos de por medio. No es… realista.

— ¿La gente lo espera? —Dijo Akane mareada, rebasada por la sensación del toque de Ranma y la fuerza de su mirada celeste.

—Uhu. —Musitó Ranma acercándose más a ella, su dedo dejó el contorno y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el labio inferior de la chica. —Tus labios son tan suaves.

–Tomo mucha agua. —Susurró.

Ranma comenzó a reír suavemente.

—Perdón. —Dijo Akane cohibida, mirándolo tras sus pestañas. –Me pones nerviosa.

—Umm. —Ronroneó él. —Tú también me pones nervioso.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto. Mira.

Ranma tomó su mano y la llevó hacia su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón.

— ¿Sientes? —La chica percibió como el corazón masculino palpitaba salvajemente contra su mano. Sonrió. Le gustaba que él se sintiera tan nervioso con ella como ella se sentía con él, solo que él era un poco mejor en aparentar. Alzó la vista hacia Ranma y lo vio tragar saliva, pendiente de cada movimiento que ella hacía, se remojó los labios en un acto reflejo y los ojos del chico perdieron aquel brillo juguetón que los caracterizaba, se oscurecieron de deseo. Ranma la volvía a mirar como la noche pasada, supo que el momento de risas y jugueteos había terminado.

Era consiente que Ranma esperaba a que ella hiciera algún movimiento. Su sentido común le decía que parara esa locura, no podía llevar las cosas más allá porque no sabía lo que esperaba Ranma de ella, bueno, sabía lo que él quería _inmediatamente_. Lo que no sabía era lo que podía esperar de él. ¿Cuándo dejara el grupo simplemente se iban a decir adiós y quedar como simples conocidos? ¿Solo iban a disfrutar de sexo sin ataduras? Akane había meditado sobre aquello gran parte de la noche.

Sabía lo que Ranma quería de la vida porque él mismo se lo había dicho: él no pensaba casarse. Aquello era bueno porque ella tampoco tenía intención alguna de casarse, ¿no?

Observó su rostro, era increíblemente apuesto. Él la hacía reír, la hacía sentir segura, la hacía sentir femenina, la hacía sentirse mejor de lo que nunca se había sentido estos años. Para Ranma no era un premio o un pedazo de carne con pechos como casi todos los hombres que había conocido. Siendo completamente sincera Ranma le gustaba muchísimo, la forma como reaccionaba su cuerpo a él era la prueba más que evidente. Ignorar el hecho sería algo necio y tal vez hasta contraproducente.

Y también sabía que podía ser muy fácil enamorarse de él. ¿Era prudente entonces seguir con esta situación?

Mientras pensaba aquello, su mano parecía haber cobrado vida propia y abandonó el pecho de Ranma. Lo oyó contener el aliento mientras recorría los botones de su camisa y llegaba a la abertura por la que se veía su fuerte clavícula. Podía sentir su intensa mirada en ella, pero se negó a levantar la vista, acarició el hueco entre los dos huesos y muy despacio siguió aquel escrutinio. Cuando acarició el cuello, pudo observar como la piel del hombre se le ponía de gallina, bajo su mano Ranma se estremeció y su respiración se hizo un poco más rápida. Acunó el mentón masculino con ternura, él cerró los ojos al sentir su contacto y buscó hacerlo más completo, recargando levemente la cabeza contra su palma.

Un lejano relámpago iluminó el cielo gris de la mañana y de inmediato unas leves gotas comenzaron a retumbar contra los ventanales.

—No quiero volver a sufrir.

Pronunció aquellas palabras suavemente, casi como si hablara para ella. Ranma suspiró y abrió los ojos.

—Lo sé.

Siguió acariciando su mentón.

—Espero que algún día me puedas contar lo que pasó con Shinnosuke.

Akane dilató los ojos al oír el nombre de su prometido en labios de Ranma, su mano quedó estática en la quijada deteniendo la suave caricia y la separó rompiendo el contacto. Ranma se maldijo, supo que había echado todo a perder, pero, casi inmediatamente y para su sorpresa Akane volvió a posar delicadamente su mano en el mismo lugar. El corazón del chico comenzó a retumbar con renovadas fuerzas dentro de su pecho. Conteniendo la respiración, vio como Akane asentía con la cabeza una sola vez, aquello fue suficiente para él. Una leve, levísima esperanza comenzó a crecer en su interior.

Fuera, la lluvia arreció.

—Akane.

— ¿Sí?

—Dame una oportunidad.

Akane no pudo evitarlo, subió la vista hacia él, poniéndose pálida. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciéndole?

Ranma escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y hombros y la estrechó contra de sí fuertemente.

—Deja que sea yo. Déjame ser quien te proteja. Déjame estar a tu lado. Déjame reír y llorar contigo. Déjame ser quien te haga enojar para poder luego contentarte. Déjame ver tu sonrisa todos los días que me restan de vida.

— ¿Ranma…? —Akane giró para poder verlo.

El chico levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Te amo. Estoy hecho un imbécil por ti. No tienes ni idea.

—Ranma… —Repitió sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

—No me contestes ahorita si no quieres. —Le dijo al ver su expresión de desconcierto.

—Yo…

—Puedo esperar por ti.

—Es muy repentino. —Sonaba asustada.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Pero si no lo decía iba a explotar, necesito que sepas como me siento. —Le dijo sonriéndole un tanto avergonzado.

—Pero…

—No, no. —Negó, poniéndole un dedo en los labios para acallarla. —No me digas nada ahorita, tú piénsatelo ¿Vale? Sé que es muy inesperado y es mucho para poder asimilar, lo siento, no quería ponerte en esta situación, de hecho estaba decidido a sufrir por ti en silencio, como un maldito héroe. —Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero, ¿ves esto?

Ranma levantó un poco la manga del keikogi de Akane y con una muy leve y lenta caricia recorrió su piel expuesta. Akane jadeó al sentirlo y su piel reaccionó a su contacto, sus folículos se contrajeron delatándola. Ranma sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si intentara contener una sonrisa plena de victoria, parecía un niño haciendo una travesura.

—Sé que te gusto. Sé que me deseas. Probablemente ya estés un poco enamorada de mí solo que no quieres aceptarlo.

Akane abrió los ojos y boca al oírlo. ¿Acaso era tan transparente?

—Dios, eres tan hermosa. —Le dijo tocando el sonrojo que se negaba a dejar su rostro, aliviado de poder decir por fin lo que pensaba.

La joven tragó saliva, sentía la garganta seca, probablemente su pulso descolocado era el causante. Trató de analizar sus sentimientos pero eran tantos y tan encontrados que no sabía dónde empezar.

Miedo.

Alegría.

Tristeza.

Anhelo.

Culpa.

Ranma sonrió.

—Mírate, pareces un ciervo acorralado. Jamás creí que Akane Tendo se quedaría sin tener algo que decir.

Akane frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Ella ciertamente no era un ciervo, no era alguien débil. Tenía que admitir que Ranma era un soplo de aire fresco en su vida. No había conocido a nadie que dijera lo que pensaba, aunque a veces pudiera rallar en la grosería. Si ella dijera lo que pensaba más a menudo seguro que su vida sería muy distinta, pensó con un poco de tristeza.

— ¿Siempre dices lo que piensas?

Ranma parpadeó varias veces al oír su pregunta un tanto fuera de lugar. Podía ver en aquellos ojos que lo volvían loco como su mente trabaja. Deseó poder escuchar sus pensamientos, aunque solo fuera por un segundo.

—Casi siempre. También sé cuándo contenerme, si eso es lo que estas preguntando.

Akane lo observó en silencio unos cuantos segundos más.

—Yo también voy a decir lo que pienso entonces.

Ranma asintió levemente, mientras jugaba con su cabello distraídamente.

—Me encantaría escuchar todo lo que hay en esa cabeza tuya.

—Me gustas. —Le dijo con el rictus apretado. –Mucho. Demasiado.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo Ranma ladeando la cabeza para verla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Eso es obvio, ya te lo he dicho. — Acariciaba todavía la piel del brazo bajo el traje de entrenamiento. —Aunque debo admitir que escucharlo de tus labios, lo hace mil veces mejor.

—No seas tan fanfarrón. Es molesto. –Akane trató de no rendirse a su sonrisa, escudándose en un enfado fingido.

—Akane, no es fanfarronería si salta a la vista. —Puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír.

La chica bufó.

— ¿Te molesta que señale lo obvio? ¿O te molesta que yo te guste? —Le dijo perdiendo la sonrisa y juntando levemente el ceño. Akane rió suavemente al verlo enfurruñarse y tocó la frente del chico.

—Me molesta que señales lo obvio, _obviamente._ No estoy acostumbrada a este nivel de honestidad.

—Lo sé, seguro solo escuchas halagos y mentiras por todas partes.

—Sí. —Dijo ella molesta de nuevo.

—Bueno, ten por seguro que siempre estaré ahí para decirte la verdad, no importa lo dolorosa que sea. –Le dijo dándole un fingido golpe con el puño cerrado en el hombro, como si hubiera hecho una promesa.

—Tampoco quiero que seas grosero.

—No soy grosero, soy sincero.

Akane puso esta vez los ojos en blanco imitando su gesto y él rió.

—Y bueno, ¿en que estábamos antes de mi candorosa declaración de amor?—Dijo Ranma poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla, fingiendo no ver el rostro encendido de Akane tras escuchar sus palabras. —Ah, sí, ya recordé. Besos.

— ¡Ranma!

—Oye, yo no fui quien nos metió en esto. ¿Quieres quedar como mentirosa frente a tus amigas?

—No son mis amigas, bueno Nabiki y Kasumi puede que sí pero…

—Da igual. —La interrumpió rápidamente, sabía que iba a mencionar a Shampoo y no quería hablar de ella, de hecho no quería seguir hablando de nada. — ¿Quieres besarme si o no?

Akane se mordió el labio, indecisa.

—Prometiste que me ibas a dar tiempo.

—Y también acabas de decir que ibas a ser más honesta contigo misma.

Akane abrió la boca para replicar, pero Ranma tomó un mechón de cabello y lo puso tras de su oreja. Suspiró y le acarició el contorno del rostro con un dedo.

—No me hagas caso. Sea lo que quieras lo respetaré. —Le dijo mientras seguía con la mirada el camino de su dedo por la piel de la chica. —Te dije que esperaré por ti, será cuando estés completamente se…

Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, Akane tomó el rostro de Ranma con las dos manos y subió su torso al tiempo que lo atraía hacia él y lo besó con ansiedad. La sorpresa de Ranma solo duró un segundo e inmediatamente después gruñó, rodó de medio cuerpo de lado para ponerse encima de ella, con los brazos a los lados de su cabeza, aplastándola contra el suelo. La joven lo tomó del cabello y lo jaló hacia ella abriendo la boca, queriendo mucho más, Ranma le dio gustoso lo que pedía. Fue un beso rápido, pasional, en el que descargaron parte de la frustración sexual acumulada. Trató de guardar a conciencia a que sabía ese primer beso para siempre en su mente; no estaba seguro de lo que Akane le contestaría, y no le importó mucho en ese momento que la tenía en brazos, sea cual fuera sabía que lo rememoraría por el resto de su vida.

Se separaron respirando agitadamente, mirándose a los ojos. Ranma pasó la lengua lentamente sobre sus propios labios, recogiendo todo el sabor de Akane en ellos. La chica sintió que se moría al ver ese gesto tremendamente sexual, no creía ser capaz de soportar toda esa necesidad de él que parecía brotar sin fin.

—Si quiero besarte. —Dijo Akane con voz áspera, rodeándolo con sus brazos, ocultando la cabeza en su cuello mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello y el hueco de la clavícula. —Si quiero, si quiero.

— Akane. —Susurró Ranma con los ojos cerrados abrazándola fuertemente con un brazo, mientras el otro soportaba su peso. Trató de contenerse, sus manos ansiaban recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica, se obligó solamente a contentarse con acariciar su espalda, pero ella no lo estaba poniendo fácil, cada beso que depositaba era una agonía. Era muy fácil dejarse llevar por el apetito que despertaba en él pero no quería que las cosas fueran tan rápido, necesitaba que Akane entendiera primero que no mentía en sus sentimientos, quería que confiara en el sin reservas. —No tienes ni idea de cuánto te necesito.

—Yo también, yo también te necesito. —Dijo ella con un susurro sin dejar de besarlo en el cuello.

—Pero... —Dijo él con un gemido, la chica había lamido audazmente el principio de su pecho.

Akane paró al escucharlo, repentinamente insegura.

— ¿Pero?—Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Ranma le sonrió suavemente, se veía tan tierna y tan deseable al mismo tiempo; se supo el sujeto con más suerte del mundo y acarició tiernamente su rostro. La miró con fervor.

Akane sintió un repentino _Déjà vu_ _. Recordó entonces_ ese sueño que tuvo hace unos cuantos días en casa de su padre, Ranma en la cocina, mirándola con amor, recordó haber pensado que envidiaría a la mujer a la que Ranma le dedicara esa mirada. Se sintió dichosa al saber que ella era la mujer que él había escogido para mirar de esa manera. Ranma amplió un poco más su sonrisa reforzando la sensación de que podía saber lo que ella pensaba, un escalofrió de fruición la recorrió y supo que estaba perdida.

Entonces, lentamente Ranma se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Lo hizo tan suavemente y con tanto amor que sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se besaron dulcemente y con lentitud, disfrutándose. El daba pequeñas mordidas a sus labios, dedicaba atención a uno y luego subía al otro, y después hacía le beso prolongado, profundo pero suave, mientras que su mano acariciaba su mejilla una y otra vez desviviéndose por ella. Akane colocó las manos en el varonil pecho, perdida en las sensaciones que los labios de Ranma despertaban en ella. Sabía que besarlo iba a cambiar su mundo y no se equivocó.

Ranma la estaba adorando con ese beso, si le quedaba alguna duda de sus sentimientos por ella con ese beso tocó su alma. Unas terribles ganas de llorar la asaltaron y deseó con todo su ser poder enamorarse de él plenamente y olvidarse por completo de su ex prometido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Ranma no se percató de ello hasta que sintió la humedad en sus dedos al acariciarla cerca de la sien. Se tensó y dejó de besarla de inmediato, se separó de ella. Akane no abrió los ojos al sentir como Ranma se alejaba, subió las manos hacia su rostro, no quería que la viera así. Sabía que estaba actuando tontamente pero no podía dejar de llorar. Se odió.

Ranma no sabía que decir, no sabía que había hecho mal. Tal vez todo. Tal vez Akane se había dado cuenta de que nunca podría llegar a quererlo. Al pensar en ello, sintió un dolor físico en el pecho que le quitó la respiración. Lentamente aflojó el abrazo sobre Akane, ambos se sentaron y se alejó unos centímetros, intentó levantarse para darle su espacio pero Akane lo tomó de la mano.

—No te vayas por favor. —Le dijo aun ocultando su rostro con una mano.

Ranma hizo una mueca con los labios que intentó ser una sonrisa.

—No me iré.

—Perdóname, perdóname, pero no puedo dejar de llorar. Soy tan estúpida.

—No te estoy juzgando Akane. —Bisbiseó con dolor, apartando la mirada de ella.

—No quería de verdad, yo no quería… —Dijo ella ahogando la voz con los sollozos.

Ranma no dejó que su mente analizara lo que ella trataba de decir. No lo soportaría.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, soy yo el que debería pedir perdón. Sé que aún lo amas y yo te presioné. Si no quieres volverme a ver lo entenderé, yo…yo iré ahora mismo a renunciar si eso es lo que quieres, yo…

— ¡No! —Akane lo tomó de las dos manos para detenerlo, dejando a la vista su rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Lo miraba con angustia, como si estuviera sufriendo.

—Akane… —Ranma la miró con estupor.

— ¡No quiero que te vayas, no me dejes por favor! —La joven se lanzó hacia él, ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

—No te dejare, no te dejaré. —Murmuró Ranma. La subió sobre su regazo y la sentó en el hueco de sus piernas cruzadas abrazándola fuertemente de costado.

Ranma no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Poco a poco el llanto de Akane fue remitiendo, instantes después se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Con lentitud se levantó y se dirigió a la recámara. La cama estaba totalmente deshecha, como si hubiera pasado mala noche

La depositó suavemente y trató de deshacer el fuerte agarre de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero al sentirlo, Akane se aferró aún más a él.

—No me dejes, no me dejes. —Murmuró medio dormida.

—Nunca te dejaré Akane. —Murmuró besándola en la frente, la volvió a levantar para poder él recostarse junto con ella. Akane inmediatamente se acurrucó en su pecho y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Ranma la observó dormir, veía sus ojeras, la sombra de las pestañas en sus mejillas, sus labios entreabiertos y su cálido aliento escapando entre ellos.

Con un brazo encima de sus ojos, y con el otro rodeando fuertemente a Akane, oía el ruido de la lluvia caer. Se había convertido en un auténtico chubasco. Su cabeza era un mar de confusión, se arrepentía de haberle dicho sus sentimientos, se sentía, débil, vulnerable y expuesto, eran sentimientos que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir y no le gustaba. Por un momento le pasó por la cabeza salir de ese departamento. Luchó por mantenerse despierto, pero como ya se le venía haciendo costumbre, la noche pasada no durmió bien, demasiado excitado y nervioso por el casi encuentro con Akane. El cuerpo tibio y suave de la chica y su suave respirar junto con el murmullo del agua poco a poco fueron venciéndolo.

* * *

.

* * *

Un fortísimo trueno despertó a Akane, trató de moverse por el susto, pero un peso encima de su cintura lo impidió, fue cuando se percató de la calidez que la envolvía a pesar de que el ambiente estaba bastante frio. El cuerpo grande y tibio de Ranma estaba pegado a su espalda, bajó la vista hacia su cintura y vio la gran mano de Ranma rodeando su cintura casi posesivamente. La apretaba contra de el a pesar de que estaba completamente dormido, según infirió por la cadencia de su respiración. Un suspiro de nervios salió de su pecho, pero de inmediato fue remplazado por una tímida sonrisa de alegría.

Fijo la vista rápidamente en el reloj de pared enfrente de la cama y apenas eran diez quince de la mañana. Calculó que habían dormido cerca de hora y media.

Un segundo trueno volvió a sonar, mucho más cerca y Akane ahogó una exclamación para no despertarlo. Con cuidado rodo sobre sí misma para poder arrebujarse en la protección del pecho masculino, era una tontería, pero siempre le habían dado miedo los truenos y relámpagos.

Estuvo así un buen rato, disfrutando del calor y la fragancia de la colonia de Ranma. Se sentía tan pequeña y femenina a su lado, tan protegida; nunca en su vida habría pensado que llegaría a sentirse a gusto con esos conceptos sobre su persona, pero todo con Ranma era diferente. Él había llegado a su vida y con la bravura y fuerza de un caballo desbocado, arrasó con todo a su paso y le dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su gris, apacible e insípida vida.

Sin poder contenerse se abrazó a él, pensando que ya nunca más podría vivir sin respirar su aroma, inmediatamente después Ranma le devolvió el abrazo. Akane alzó la cabeza y lo vio completamente despierto. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto y ella ni siquiera lo había notado, tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos.

—Hola. — Saludó suavemente, mirándolo expectante.

—Hola. —Respondió el con una sonrisa. —Supongo que a los dos nos hacía falta dormir un poco, ¿no?

Akane se sonrojó y bajó la vista, abochornada, sabía a qué se refería. Ranma la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara.

— ¿Que estabas pensando hace rato? Haces muecas muy graciosas cuando estas sumida en tus pensamientos.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

—El suficiente para saber que te dan miedo los truenos.

Akane trató de hacer caso omiso.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Que estabas pensando?

Ranma la miraba serio. Akane supo que le debía una sincera explicación. Si él había sido abierto con ella respecto a sus sentimientos, ella tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

—Pensaba lo bien que hueles, lo bien que me siento contigo. Me gustó despertar a tu lado. —Le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, obligándose a ser valiente.

Ranma sonrió.

—A mí también me gustó. Podría acostumbrarme a esto muy fácil. —Comentó en un susurro acercándose a ella para besarla suavemente.

—Respecto a lo de hace rato, necesito decirte… —Comenzó Akane entre beso y beso.

—No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres. —Le dijo suavemente acariciándole la cabeza, sin dejar de besarla.

Akane dejó de besarlo, y bajó la vista, estuvo callada unos segundos, después tomo una bocanada de aire como si estuviera a punto de decir algo muy difícil para ella.

— Shi…él…él… me dejó muy herida. —Habló suavemente, si no estuvieran tan cerca uno del otro, Ranma no la hubiera escuchado. —Me había jurado a mí misma no volver a enamorarme de esa manera de nadie. Solo es doloroso.

Ranma no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y solo se limitó a abrazarla.

—No hace falta Akane, de verdad que no hace falta.

— ¡No! Necesito decírtelo todo. —Separó la cabeza de su tórax y lo miró directo a los ojos. —Si después que me oigas no quieres ya nada conmigo lo entenderé.

Ranma exhaló fuertemente, casi con enojo.

— ¿Acaso no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho Akane?—Le dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos, con un deje de compunción en la voz. —No puedo vivir sin ti, te amo tanto que no me importa lo que hayas hecho con tu vida antes de conocerme, no importa, te amo a ti, a la Akane que estoy viendo, la que tengo entre mis manos, la que me deja verla en sus momentos de vulnerabilidad, de ira y de alegría, la que sé que odia que le tomen fotografías, la que se viste de hombre, la que ama las artes marciales, la que alimenta perros de la calle, la que no sabe cocinar, la Idol, la que ama a otro hombre y tal vez nunca me ame, nada de eso importa para mí, te amo Akane. Daría mi vida por ti, llegado el momento, si fuera necesario, moriría por ti.

—Ranma. —Susurró Akane sin voz y lo abrazó fuertemente, emocionada. Le parecía irreal que Ranma la quisiera tanto, y se sintió feliz, feliz como no se había sentido en esos años de soledad.

—Hay algo más que necesitas saber de mí Akane. — Dijo Ranma tomándola por los hombros, para verla a los ojos. —Odio perder, no está en mi naturaleza, no sé si es malo o bueno que sea así pero no puedo rendirme, y mucho menos contigo, así que voy a hacer que me ames Akane, vas a necesitarme como yo te necesito a ti, es una promesa. Y a cambio te doy mi palabra que te voy a hacer feliz, hasta que seamos un par de ancianos, vamos a envejecer juntos. Yo nunca, nunca, voy a lastimarte, lo juro.

Akane lo observó con la boca levemente abierta, mirándolo arrobada. Le pasó los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo con ardor. Ranma respondió de la misma manera, se besaron como si fuera el primer beso y el último. Como si solo fueran a tener ese momento para ellos dos en toda su vida. Ranma seguía susurrando palabras de amor cada que se separaban para tomar aire y Akane no paraba de murmurar su nombre con adoración. Poco a poco fue remitiendo la intensidad del beso, pero seguían dándose pequeños besos por toda la cara, imposibilitados por dejar de tocarse.

—Aun así necesito decírtelo. Necesito sacarlo de mí. —Le dijo mirando a su pecho, después subió el rostro mirándolo con nuevos ojos. —Te prometí honestidad. No puedo ser honesta contigo ni conmigo misma hasta que cierre ese capítulo de mi vida definitivamente. —Le dijo tomando su mano y besándola.

Ranma la observó unos segundos en silencio y lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Akane tomó aire y comenzó a recordar. Las palabras salieron poco a poco y con reticencia pero al final fluyeron solas, anhelando escapar de su pecho.

— Yo tenía dieciséis años el día que mi padre me dijo que me casaría con un desconocido para preservar el destino de la escuela de estilo libre. En ese tiempo mi carácter era un poco…difícil. De hecho lloré, grité y patalee. —Bajó la vista, apenada.

"Mi papá estuvo muy nervioso esos días, creo que temía que le partiera la cara a mi futuro prometido o algo. Él y su abuelo vivían en la región de Ryugenzawa, una zona de bosque húmedo que según se dice está lleno de animales críptidos. Según lo poco que me contó papá por la correspondencia que había sostenido con su abuelo, él entrenaba peleando con esos animales, lo cual lo había vuelto muy astuto y buen peleador. Eso a mí me importaba muy poco, pensé que cuando llegara el tal Shinnosuke se daría cuenta que si esperaba algo de mí estaba muy equivocado…"

Akane comenzó con su relato, ella no se dio cuenta pero al decir el nombre de su prometido por primera vez en voz alta, su expresión cambió y sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa.

Con el pecho estrujado, Ranma no le quitó la vista ni una sola vez...

* * *

 _ **DoCo Eleventh**_

 _ **Honestidad.**_

* * *

 _ **Ok, ok, no me maten, ¡esta tremendamente corto y sin lemon encima de todo! ¡Imperdonable! Pero no podía continuarlo más: la narración de lo que paso entre Akane y Shinnosuke MERECE un capitulo completo. ¡Al fin sabremos que paso!**_

 _ **Al menos ya se dieron sus besitos ¿no?**_

 _ **Para compensarles algo la gran espera y lo cortito, les adelanto que el siguiente ya lo tengo bastante avanzado, así que espero no tardar taaanto en actualizar. Soy una tipa bastante dramática así que esperen tragedia y tristeza. (jajaja)**_

 _ **Perdón por no contestar de nuevo reviews, pero ando bastante apretada de tiempo y me demoraría otros dos días respondiéndoles, así que ustedes disculparan, pensé que les gustaría más leer el capítulo un poco antes.**_

 _ **En mi perfil se encuentran mis páginas por si gustan ver viñetas que hago ocasionalmente y demás ilustraciones.**_

 _ **Y bueno, nos vemos espero que pronto. Ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero no me haya pasado de melosidad... De cualquier manera...agradezco sus ánimos y bonitas palabras que me alientan como no tienen idea a seguir con mis debrayes. ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos! Los quiero un montón.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_

 _ **S.R**_


	12. DoCo Twelfth

DoCo*

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

* * *

 _ **Doco twelfth**_

 **Él**

* * *

El mes que estuvo separada de su prometido mientras este entrenaba para el torneo de Tokio pasó rápidamente para alegría de la jovencita y como cereza del pastel, el año escolar acabó. Un par de días previos al torneo Akane no podía soportar los nervios, en parte por volver a ver a Shinnosuke y en parte por la ansiedad de sus peleas. Sabía que, como artista marcial, corría muchos riesgos a su integridad física: heridas, huesos rotos, incluso algunas lesiones mucho más fuertes.

Su padre le había contado historias terribles de tal o aquel maestro o alumno que había quedado paralítico, que le habían destrozado la pierna, que se había dado un terrible golpe en la cabeza. Akane no podía soportar que algo así le sucediera a su prometido, pero era su deber comportarse a la altura de la novia de un artista marcial, y como Heredera de la Escuela Tendo del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu sabía que estaba comportándose histéricamente, así que hizo de tripas corazón.

Una de tantas noches en las que se pasaba rememorando a Shinnosuke sin poder dormir, pensó que ella debió de haber entrenado también para el torneo. Sería beneficioso para cuando ella tomara sucesión del Dojo tener experiencia y, si era lo suficientemente diestra, un par de trofeos para respaldarla. Se prometió que el siguiente año ella también entraría al Torneo. Saltó con emoción de la cama al tomar esa decisión llena totalmente de energía, quería ir a entrenar al Dojo en ese mismo momento para poder estar a la altura de Shinnosuke, pero el reloj en la cabecera de su cama le devolvió una mirada severa: eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada. Tuvo que contener su entusiasmo y obligarse a dormir, al día siguiente tenía escuela y si seguía así no podría levantarse a tiempo.

Y finalmente llegó el día del torneo.

Aquel sábado Akane se levantó muy temprano, aunque solo había dormido un par de horas. Se dio un larguísimo baño y se arregló como nunca se había arreglado en la vida. Quería verse muy bonita para Shinnosuke, quería que supiera cuanto lo quería y cuanto lo había extrañado y, como lo haría una jovencita de dieciséis años enamorada por primera vez, pensó que ella sería su talismán de la suerte.

El camino hacia el estadio que se celebraría el torneo, el Nippon Budokan, lo hizo con el estómago lleno de mariposas, se tomaba frenética los dedos una y otra vez, Soun vio a su hija morirse de nervios y le palmeó la espalda cariñosamente dándole ánimos. Akane le sonrió débilmente.

No pudo ver a Shinnosuke hasta después de su primera pelea eliminatoria que ganó con relativa facilidad. Akane observó arrobada los movimientos de su prometido, le pareció el más fuerte, el más apuesto, el más habilidoso, pensó que nunca amaría a nadie como a él, sabía que era el amor de su vida. Shinnosuke por su parte se mostraba muy confiado y bastante motivado, cuando el réferi le declaró vencedor, él de inmediato empezó a buscar a alguien entre el público. Ella dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo; se levantó y lo saludó con energía, Shinnosuke la vio y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Akane llegó junto a él y aunque estaba sudado no le importó, lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su novio la saludó con un gran beso. Separados por las barricadas de contención que delimitaban el área de los tatamis de combate, platicaron rápidamente con las manos entrelazadas y las frentes juntas, querían decirse tantas cosas y decirse cuanto se habían extrañado mutuamente, pero solo pudieron estar juntos diez minutos pues el descanso entre pelea y pelea solo era de media hora y tenía que atenderse e hidratarse. Akane le dio un último beso en el que puso toda su alma y subió de nuevo a las gradas con su padre y con la ansiedad volviendo a florecer en su estómago.

Incapaz de quedarse quieta en un solo lugar, Akane fue de un lado a otro, recorriendo toda el área donde se llevarían a cabo las peleas de su prometido. El abuelo de Shinnosuke le hacía señas para indicarle el tatami en el cual pelearía y Akane, desbordada de nervios y ansiedad, se acercaba lo más que podía a cada una de sus peleas. Shinnosuke tuvo otros tres combates, los cuales le fueron costando cada vez más trabajo, pero aun así logro salir victorioso en cada uno de ellos. Su novio había logrado llegar a los cuartos de final, si ganaba pasaría a la semifinal. Akane se fijó en la tabla de posiciones y se preocupó. El siguiente rival de su novio era Ranma Saotome, un año mayor que Shinnosuke.

Ella y su padre conocían perfectamente a Ranma Saotome. Cuando ella tenía catorce años lo vieron ganar su primer torneo en el Nippon Budokan, con tan solo dieciocho años Saotome se convirtió en una brillante promesa de las Artes Marciales y desde entonces no había parado de cosechar triunfos. Ahora era considerado el mejor exponente de su generación del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, le auguraban un gran futuro y era el referente de todo lo que un Artista Marcial podía llegar a ser. Hasta ese momento Akane no se había percatado de la cantidad de pancartas y lonas que clamaban el nombre de Saotome, parecía que casi todo el estadio estaba ahí reunido solo por verlo a él.

Akane no lo conocía en persona, solo lo había visto pelear desde lejos en los anteriores torneos, pero casi de inmediato había sentido una visceral antipatía hacia él. Él era todo lo que detestaba en los hombres: arrogante, pretencioso y encima de todo parecía ser muy mujeriego. Saotome era apuesto y por ello tenía un ejército de chicas tras él que parecían morir solo porque les dedicara una rápida mirada. A sus veinte años, saliendo de la adolescencia y entrando a la hombría se encontraba en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Incluso su padre parecía estar bajo el hechizo de Saotome, cuando hablaba de él, lo hacía con entusiasmo, como si lo conocería de algún lado, Akane sabía que eso no era posible pues un Dojo tan humilde como el de ellos no tendría nada que ver nunca con los Saotome. Cuando Soun entraba en modo "amoaRanmaSaotome" como a Akane le llamaba a esos lapsus, elevaba los ojos al cielo y dejaba que su padre hablara y hablara de él sin ponerle la mínima atención.

Pero aunque a Akane le crispaba y no lo soportara como hombre, reconocía su nivel de peleador, eso nadie se lo podía rebatir. Generalmente, después de verlo en acción en los torneos y con la adrenalina todavía a tope, subrepticiamente y amparada por la oscuridad de su habitación rememoraba las peleas de él, emocionándose por los golpes tan certeros, su velocidad tan apabullante, su condición física tan envidiable y su visión combativa condenadamente brillante en las peleas. Nunca lo admitiría en frente de otros, pero si, secretamente y muy en el fondo admiraba a Saotome como Artista Marcial que era. Para ella era algo así como un gusto culposo.

Cuando cruzo mirada con su padre en frente de la mampara de las gráficas del torneo, no fue necesario mediar palabra para entenderse el uno al otro; supo que él pensaba lo mismo: por primera vez Soun Tendo no se entusiasmaba por ver pelear a Ranma Saotome.

Cuando anunciaron la pelea, los chillidos del público la ensordecieron. Akane cerró las manos en puños que perdieron la circulación por la fuerza que aplicó. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa, tuvo que obligarse a respirar lenta y hondamente, pues estaba comenzado a marearse.

Al ser cuartos de final, quitaron los tatamis de combate en los que se llevaron a cabo las múltiples peleas preliminares y solo dejaron uno en el medio del estadio y a la vista de todo mundo, un cuadrado azul y rojo de ocho por ocho. La gente como marabunta comenzó a apelotonarse en el espacio que quedó libre, las gradas comenzaron a vaciarse, todos querían ver las peleas de cerca. Akane luchó para poder abrirse paso entre la gente, su pequeña figura fue de gran ayuda para poder llegar hasta la barricada de contención, solo un par de metros la separaban ahora de su prometido. Cuando Shinnosuke apareció en la arena por una puerta lateral Akane no le quitó los ojos de encima, supo cuando Saotome hizo su aparición pues si era posible, los gritos aumentaron aún más, pero ella no le dedico ni una mirada, todo el tiempo estuvo pendiente de la figura de su prometido. Shinnosuke brincaba nervioso en su lugar calentando músculos, en cierto momento le pareció ver que miraba a la muchedumbre, como buscándola, pero de inmediato regresó el rostro y enfocó a su contrincante. Quería gritarle, llamar su atención y desearle buena suerte pero sabía que no debía de quebrar su concentración.

Vio cuando el réferi se colocó en medio de ellos, los hizo saludarse. Akane sintió un connato de vómito pero respiró para controlarse y la pelea comenzó.

Duró muy poco.

Ranma venció a Shinnosuke casi sin hacer esfuerzo. El prometido de Akane trató de asestar golpes o patadas infructuosamente, no le pudo asestar ni un punto ni siquiera un roce como mínimo. Saotome parecía saber desde antes donde iban sus golpes y los esquivaba sin ningún problema, lo hizo parecer un niño a comparación. Cerca de tres minutos después, mientras Saotome se mantenía fresco, como si fuera su primera pelea del día, Shinnosuke apenas si podía respirar, estaba al límite del desfallecimiento. Al final Saotome se cansó de él y lo noqueó de una espectacular patada que Akane juzgó totalmente innecesaria, a su parecer solo lo había hecho para lucirse.

Saotome celebró su victoria con todo el gimnasio rugiendo su nombre. Akane apretó el tubo de la barricada fuertemente haciéndose daño en los dedos, al tiempo que veía como Shinnosuke caía en cámara lenta. Mientras Saotome se pavoneaba, el abuelo de Shinnosuke era ayudado por dos personas del staff del torneo y lo llevaban hacia el interior del pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería, Akane como exhalación se abrió paso arrastrando a varios fans exaltados que seguían celebrando la victoria de su ídolo. Intentó pasar a la enfermería pero dos guardias se lo impidieron. Mordiéndose las uñas y caminando de un lado a otro estuvo aguardando a que Shinnosuke saliera, mientras los otros combates de tres cuartos de final se resolvían y comenzaban a preparar todo para los dos combates de la semifinal. Pero a ella no le importaba más el torneo, solo quería ver que su prometido estaba bien.

Finalmente cuando la gente coreaba de nuevo el nombre de Saotome, Shinnosuke salió cojeando, con el tobillo derecho fuertemente vendado y el rostro ensombrecido. Sin pensarlo Akane se arrojó a sus brazos. Al verla esperando por él, su novio hizo una mueca de la que ella no se dio cuenta, pero de inmediato la abrazó con nerviosismo. Su padre y el abuelo de Shinnosuke se alejaron de ahí para darles un poco de espacio. Akane estiró su cuello para besarlo agitadamente y con premura, tratando de decirle con ese beso que todo estaba bien, pero pudo ver en sus ojos que su orgullo de peleador estaba herido.

Se separó de ella rápidamente.

—No sé cómo mirarte a la cara. Te prometí la victoria y no pude lograrlo. —le dijo volteando hacia otro lado.

—No digas eso, lo único que me importa es que tú estás bien.

— No pude hacer nada Akane, Saotome se burló de mí, se burló de mis habilidades, se burló de mi orgullo como Artista Marcial. —Dijo con los dientes apretados alejándose un par de pasos de ella.

—No, Shinnosuke, él es así, Saotome es así, él pelea de esa manera. —Trató de calmar los negros pensamientos de su novio.

— ¡Deja de defenderlo!

— ¡No lo estoy defendiendo! Solo te estoy diciendo lo que es. ¡He visto pelear a Saotome desde los catorce años!

Shinnosuke casi saltó sobre la chica, la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeo un poco. Akane ahogó un gemido de exaltación.

— ¿Entonces eres de esas mujeres que van tras él? ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo si tanto te gusta y tanto lo conoces? ¿Porque no te vas con él, eh? —La miró entrecerrando los ojos, con el rictus contraído de ira.

— ¡No digas tonterías, no lo conozco, solo lo he visto pelear! ¡Sabes perfectamente que detesto a Saotome!

—No lo parece.

— ¡Deja de hablar de esa manera!—Comenzaba a enojarse. — Lo único que quiero es cuidarte, que te mejores y…

Akane no terminó de hablar, al oírla la ira que lo embargó descompuso su apuesto rostro y la observó con ojos rojos. La jovencita se encogió sin darse cuenta.

— ¿¡Acaso esta ciega Akane, no viste la pelea!? ¡Hice el ridículo! No pude hacer nada contra Saotome. ¡Soy el hazmerreír de todos!

— ¡Lo que yo vi, fue que diste lo mejor de ti, fue un combate digno Shinnosuke!

— ¿Un combate digno en el que ni siquiera pude asestarle un golpe? ¡¿A ESO LE LLAMAS UN COMBATE DIGNO?!

—Yo… —Akane sintió su garganta secarse, asustada por esta nueva faceta que veía en él. Jamás lo había visto así de enojado, nunca, ni una vez lo había visto perder los estribos, él siempre se comportaba amable, paciente y cariñoso, especialmente con ella.

—No te atrevas a decirme que lo hice bien Akane, por que no fue así. —Le dio la espalda, temblando de rabia.

—Yo… lo siento, solo quería... —Akane bajó la vista retorciéndose los dedos, tratando de contener el llanto.

Shinnosuke escuchó su voz ahogada, volteó de medio lado y al observarla se acercó a ella rápidamente.

—Akane, discúlpame, no quería hablarte así. —La tomó en brazos. Ella escondió la cara bajo el flequillo, incapaz de verlo a la cara. —Perdóname mi amor, perdóname. Es solo que…

Shinnosuke lanzó un sonido de frustración y torció los labios, no quería admitir sus debilidades enfrente de ella, no quería que lo viera vulnerable.

—Tú eres tan perfecta, tan hermosa. —La estrechó con más fuerza contra de él al decirlo, como si temiera que ella se escapara de su abrazo. —Sé que puedes estar con cualquier hombre que quieras y tengo la enorme suerte de que tú quieras estar conmigo. Para merecerte tengo que ser el mejor también Akane.

—Yo no quiero estar con cualquier hombre Shinnosuke. Yo quiero estar contigo, a quien amo es a ti. Si me pidieras que nos casáramos en este momento lo haría. Lo haría por ti. —La chica habló suavemente tomando el masculino rostro entre sus manos.

—Akane. —Dijo en un susurro y la besó con toda la ansiedad que enfermaba su mente en esos momentos. El mes que había pasado separado de ella fue un martirio para él y su incertidumbre. Lo que decía era verdad, temía que en cualquier momento Akane viera lo poca cosa que él era y decidiera dejarlo o se enamorara de alguien más.

Akane observó el amado rostro lleno de incertidumbre, dolor, frustración. Y lo entendió, entendió que Shinnosuke era inseguro, inseguro de su fuerza, inseguro de ella. Deseó que él pudiera ver lo que ella veía: su gallardía natural, su amabilidad, su dulzura. Eso era lo que ella amaba de él, lo que la había enamorado. En ese momento lo amó más que nunca. Ella se quedaría para siempre a su lado, le demostraría cada día de su vida lo que él significaba para ella. Recibió su beso olvidando de inmediato la dura pelea que acaban de tener, ya no podía concebir su vida sin él.

Akane se separó de él viéndolo con incertidumbre, acarició su mejilla con ternura.

— ¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó con voz trémula.

Shinnosuke cerró los ojos y asintió suavemente.

Su padre y el abuelo de su novio los esperaban a la salida del gimnasio. No quisieron quedarse a ver las peleas restantes que parecían estar en su apoteosis, a juzgar por los alaridos de la gente.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante cerca de ahí, y después los novios se quedaron solos un rato en un parque. Solo tendrían un par de horas antes que cada quien tomara camino a su casa. Se sentaron en una banca de concreto sin respaldo, Una vez que quedaron solos Shinnosuke comenzó a besar a Akane, primero con ternura, pero el nivel de urgencia y necesidad del muchacho fue en aumento. Akane comenzó a responderle pero al sentir la exigencia de Shinnosuke empezó a sentirse vacilante.

—Shinnosuke, espera —le dijo entre beso y beso. —, espera por favor. —Puso las manos en su pecho gentilmente separándose de él.

Respirando con dificultad el muchacho accedió a separarse de ella.

—Lo siento. —Le dijo pasándose una mano por la cara y el pelo para despejarse. —Discúlpame.

—No pasa nada. —Le dijo Akane sonriéndole dulcemente.

—No tienes idea cuanta falta me hiciste este mes. Más de una vez estuve a punto de venir a verte. —Le dijo observando su rostro embelesado.

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió.

— Eres mi mundo Akane. —Le respondió abrazándola escondiendo la cara en su cuello, se sentía incapaz de dejarla de apretar contra su cuerpo. Akane le dio un par de besos debajo de la oreja, Shinnosuke ladeó el rostro y capturó sus labios una vez más. El beso fue tierno al principio, suave pero poco a poco fue haciéndose más urgente. Shinnosuke lamió el labio de Akane y la chica sintió que algo dentro de ella se removía, despertando por primera vez y la hizo emitir un suave y ronco gemido cargado de sensualidad.

Al escucharla Shinnosuke por poco pierde la cordura, sus besos se hicieron más posesivos, sus lenguas comenzaron un juego que claramente empezaba a ser el preludio de algo más, estimulada por sus besos y aquel calor que empezaba a nublarle los sentidos Akane perdió un poco sus reservas iniciales y se dejó hacer. El joven la tomó de los brazos y como si no pesara, la colocó encima de él, acarició sus piernas subiendo cada vez más su vestido en cada recorrido, se regodeó con la suave piel de los glúteos que la braguita de la chica dejaba expuesta. Akane se pegaba a él, se tomaba de sus anchos hombros gimiendo contra sus labios, encontró que le gustaba sentir los fibrosos pectorales de su novio contra la suave voluptuosidad y tersura de su pecho. Shinnosuke bajó la vista hacia el escote de su vestido y se le antojó como si fuera el manjar más delicioso, torpemente subió una mano hasta su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre el vestido. Akane jadeó sintiendo una descarga en su entrepierna y ocultó su sonrojado rostro en la playera de Shinnosuke mientras lo dejaba hacerse con sus pechos. Él bajo la cabeza y comenzó a besar el filo de su escote, con sus manos los abultaba desde abajo para que sobresalieran cada vez más.

Akane no podía pensar. Se sintió desfallecer cuando Shinnosuke metió un único dedo dentro de su escote y toco su pezón. Un ramalazo de placer la recorrió desde su pecho hasta su parte más íntima, nunca había sentido nada igual y su mente, su sentido del decoro al saberse en un lugar público, dejó de funcionar. Shinnosuke se movió en la banca y recargó la espalda de Akane en el asiento y él se sentó a horcajadas en la banca y jaló a su novia hacia él, las piernas de la chica rodearon su cintura. Agradeció que Akane hubiera escogido ese vestido en particular, pues los botones se encontraban en su pecho, con dedos temblorosos comenzó a desabrocharlos sin dejar de besar el escote de la chica. Akane no fue consciente de lo que Shinnosuke hacia hasta que sintió la fresca brisa de la tarde en su pecho; abrió los ojos, el joven hombre observaba su busto cubierto únicamente por el sujetador como si fuera un magnifico tesoro que acabara de descubrir. Akane no pudo pedirle que se detuviera, observó fascinada como Shinnosuke se inclinó sobre ella y lentamente bajó las copas del sujetador, revelando sus suaves y redondos pechos. Akane arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos cuando Shinnosuke tomó con la boca un sonrosado y erecto pezón.

Aquello fue el acabose, completamente fuera de sí, Shinnosuke como un famélico no despegaba de su boca los suaves y turgentes pechos de su chica. Con un brazo rodeo la espalda femenina tratando de acercarla más hacia él, mientras la otra la tomaba de la cadera y hacia esfuerzo por acercarla a su pelvis, hacia su erección. El vestido se le arremolinó en la cintura, dejándola completamente a la vista de él, Akane sintió en su entrepierna, sobre su ropa interior, el bulto del chico y jadeó por la sorpresa lo que la hizo salir de su estado de limerencia, se hizo consiente de donde estaban, lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Empero sin que tuviera control de lo que su cuerpo hacía, movió la cadera hacia arriba y abajo en un suave movimiento, la humedad comenzaba a traspasar la tela su braga. Al sentirla moverse contra de él Shinnosuke rugió toda su excitación, volvió a dejarla de espaldas sobre el respaldo de la banca y bajó sus dos manos hacia las caderas de la joven apretándola contra él, moviéndola en círculos sobre su rígida erección. Akane mordió el dorso de su mano en un intento de controlarse, pero se sentía tan bien, tan bien. La humedad que salía de ella la impelía a dejarse a hacer, quería que Shinnosuke la penetrara, ansiaba sentirlo; sin embargo el raciocinio tomo más control de ella, esa parte le gritaba que no estaba lista, que no debía de ser en un parque, no cuando cualquiera podía verlos, no de esta forma…

—Sh…Shinnosuke…

El chico ni siquiera la escuchó, tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro hacía el cielo y los dientes apretados, mientras seguía restregando la femineidad de Akane contra su dureza. Cuando ya le fue imposible seguir soportando más, subió las manos hacia los suaves muslos de la chica y los acarició dejando marcas rojas a su paso, acercándose cada vez más hacia la femineidad de Akane. Sintió el hueso de su cadera y el elástico de la ropa interior. Masajeó el plano vientre mientras sus dedos se aventuraban aún más adentró, más abajo, hacia el centro de calor, hacía la humedad que lo llamaba.

—No…Noo…Espera… —Rogó Akane, la lucidez dio paso al miedo, no miedo de él, miedo porque no estaba preparada, y miedo porque no quería que su primera vez fuera de esta forma, pero su cuerpo seguía aquel vaivén de caderas, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más ávido, no podía evitarlo. —Aquí… no.

Pero cuando los largos y codiciosos dedos de su prometido tocaron su centro fue tal el golpe de placer que sintió que su mente quedó en blanco, la chica se arqueó y dio un grito, que contenía anhelo y confusión, placer y terror, lujuria y oposición a partes iguales.

Respiraba agitada y sus manos se movían erráticamente en el aire o las mordía nerviosamente, no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente, su cuerpo se oponía tajantemente a responderle y parar aquello, sentía como se estaba preparando para la inminente cópula humedeciéndose cada vez más. Shinnosuke actuó por impulso, el adolescente dominado por el instinto primario sexual no supo cómo llevó sus manos hacia el cinturón de tela que sujetaba su pantalón a las caderas, en un intento de liberar su erección y enterrarse en ella.

Fue tal la urgencia que sintió que olvidó la lesión en su tobillo, movió el pie de forma descuidada y lo chocó contra una de las patas de la banca, de inmediato un fortísimo dolor lo hizo olvidarse de todo. Con un grito de sufrimiento y maldiciendo coléricamente, se separó del cuerpo de la chica quien tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que sucedía. Intimidada por los gritos furiosos de su novio Akane se levantó rápidamente de la banca y acomodó sus bragas que estaban casi a la mitad de sus muslos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Shinnosuke comenzó a bajarlas, se compuso el sostén y abrochó los botones de su vestido. Todo el peso de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer cayó encima de ella, se sintió mal por agradecer que su novio tuviera la lesión en el tobillo pero de no haber sido por eso en este momento… ellos… Tragó saliva y se negó a seguir pensando y trató de hacer caso omiso de la fría incomodidad en su entrepierna. Se acercó hacia él que se inclinaba sobre su estómago, tomando con ambas manos su tobillo. Shinnosuke tenía los ojos cerrados enérgicamente y los dientes apretados, un leve sudor cubría su frente mientras respiraba forzadamente para tratar de controlar el dolor.

— ¿Estas bien?—Preguntó mordiéndose el labio, sabía que era una pregunta tonta pero no supo que más decir.

Shinnosuke levantó la cabeza y la recorrió de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de que había compuesto sus ropas. La miró por unos instantes con un sufrimiento diferente en el rostro, y sin contestar volvió a inclinar la cabeza, tratando de controlar el dolor.

—El efecto de los analgésicos que te dieron en la enfermería debe estar pasando ya. —Dijo tratando de obviar la situación. —Vamos ven, tenemos que irnos, debes de tomar algo, te puedes desmayar del dolor.

Shinnosuke volvió a levantar la mirada atormentada hacia ella y Akane evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Pasó un brazo del joven sobre sus hombros y lo obligó a levantarse. Con otro espasmo de dolor, Shinnosuke se incorporó y con ella soportando gran parte de su peso llegaron a la estación de tren antes de la hora acordada, sin volver a hablar entre ellos: Akane seguía demasiado aturdida y el que tuviera a su novio prácticamente encima de ella no ayudaba a aplacar lo que su cuerpo seguía ansiando. Cuando llegaron evitó mirar a su padre al rostro, temía que si la veía él podía saber lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero para su fortuna su rubor fue achacado al esfuerzo por izar a su novio y su turbación a los hechos ocurridos en el día. El abuelo de su novio de inmediato le dio un fuerte analgésico que fue calmándolo poco a poco y su rostro perdió aquel rictus de dolor y lo dejó semidormido. Su padre ayudo al abuelo a llevarlo dentro del tren pues Shinnosuke era casi un peso muerto. Akane observó partir el tren de su prometido con sentimientos encontrados.

Akane se despidió de su padre y se retiró a darse un baño apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. Esa noche, ya con la casa a oscuras y en completo silencio el sueño se negaba ayudar a sosegar a su consternada mente. Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía sentir las manos y labios de su novio en su cuerpo tocándola tan íntimamente de un modo que ni ella misma había hecho.

Sabía que algo había despertado en ella y ya no podría volver a ser la Akane de antes, la Akane inocente de amor mondo y casto. Se arrebujó en sus sábanas sin poder creer todavía la manera en que había reaccionado, su cuerpo hizo movimientos por sí solo, nadie le dijo de aquello pero en ciertos momentos supo exactamente qué hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿Qué pensaría Shinnosuke de ella? Eso le preocupaba sobremanera. ¿Estaría en su cama pensando en ella? ¿En lo que casi hacen? Recordó la mirada de Shinnosuke al observar sus pechos y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Apretó sus piernas tratando de negar lo que estaba sintiendo. Quería tocar, quería tocarse ahí, pero era demasiado abrumador, demasiado atrevido aun estando ella sola en su habitación. Pero las imágenes de su novio tocándola, besándola no se iban.

Akane cerró los ojos, se introdujo bajo las sábanas como escondiéndose aún más del mundo; emitiendo pequeños suspiros entrecortados bajó la mano y encontró su centro. Ella supo que hacer, movió en círculos sus dedos imitando el movimiento que habían marcado ella y Shinnosuke hacía unas horas antes y poco a poco volvió a sentir aquél húmedo calor, movió la mano una y otra vez hasta que fue incapaz de parar. Susurraba el nombre de su novio, como un conjuro, deseando que él estuviera ahí con ella. Por fin supo que había conseguido lo que su cuerpo reclamaba cuando un suave tremor la comenzó a recorrer de pies a cabeza y de su boca pequeños jadeos de incredulidad escaparon llevándose consigo lo último de su infancia.

Poco a poco la abrumante sensación dio paso al letargo. Su respiración fue acompasándose conforme iba quedándose dormida. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y su último pensamiento, como casi todas las noches hasta casi cuatro años después cuando durmió con la ropa que olía a Ranma, fue para Shinnosuke y siempre fue la misma pregunta: ¿Estará pensando en mí?

o

Estuvieron dos semanas más separados mientras Shinnosuke se restablecía de sus lesiones. Lo que le sirvió a Akane para analizar con la cabeza fría lo que había pasado en el parque; llegó a la conclusión de que todavía no estaba preparada para dar aquel gigantesco paso. Estaba a punto de cumplir los diecisiete años y le parecía una edad que no era adecuada todavía, Tsubasa le dijo: ya tendrían toda una vida por delante como marido y mujer para eso y Akane no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su amiga. Shinnosuke sin embargo se volvió más demandante en cuanto a caricias físicas, habiendo probado las mieles de lo que podía llegar a sentir estando con Akane íntimamente, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, por lo que cuando estaban juntos Shinnosuke no se despegaba de ella, no podía quitarle las manos de encima así que se volvió mucho más cuidadosa y procuraba no quedarse a solas con su novio por mucho tiempo. Shinnosuke aceptaba sus negativas haciendo un enorme esfuerzo.

Akane disfrutaba enormemente esa nueva etapa de la atención que le daba su novio, pero extrañaba al antiguo Shinnosuke tierno y atento que platicaba con ella de cualquier cosa o cuando disfrutaba sus agradables silencios. Akane se mordía los labios y la lengua, pensó hablar con él, pero Shinnosuke todavía no se reponía muy bien de su anterior fracaso y no quería volver a verlo así nunca más.

No solo su relación cambio, Shinnosuke también se obsesionó con Ranma Saotome. Estudiaba sus movimientos, sus técnicas, si Ranma Saotome se iba a entrenar a las montañas Shinnosuke también lo hacía, si Saotome entrenaba tal técnica, Shinnosuke hacía lo imposible por aprenderla. Akane pasó entonces varias semanas intermitentemente sin ver a su prometido. Los cuchicheos en la escuela no se hicieron esperar y empezó a correr el rumor que el prometido de Akane Tendo la había dejado. Tsubasa tenía que hacer enormes esfuerzos para lograr que Akane se controlara y no mandara al demonio a toda la escuela completa.

Cuando Shinnosuke se enteró de que Saotome participaría nuevamente en el Torne de Tokio hizo todo lo posible por entrar. Fue aceptado en la ronda eliminatoria y comenzó a prepararse casi con psicopatía. Akane lo vio aún menos en esa temporada. Soun trataba de darle ánimos diciéndole que era algo normal que un artista marcial se pusiera metas, y le agradaba que Shinnosuke tratara de poner en alto el nombre de la escuela. Akane torció la boca y pensó enfadada que todos los hombres eran iguales.

Y de nuevo el día del torneo llegó. Esa vez Akane fue completamente sola a ver a su prometido pelear pues semanas antes una citación del banco llegó para su padre, ese día en la cena la chica mostró su preocupación al ver la misiva pero Soun con una carcajada y sin dejar de comer, hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia, le dijo que era un simple y tonto trámite, pero que no lo podía dejar pasar. Lo único que lamentaba era tener que perderse la pelea de su futuro yerno. Una vez en su recamara, sumida en sus tortuosos pensamientos similares a los del año pasado, recordó que había hecho la promesa de entrar al torneo de ese año, pero lo cierto era que últimamente practicaba cada vez menos las artes marciales. Su padre había notado que pasaba mucho menos tiempo en el Dojo; Akane puso de pretexto sus estudios, el fin de año siempre traía trabajo extra a montones, le explicó, su padre sonrió orgulloso de ella al verla tan comprometida con su futuro y lo dejó estar. Jamás pensó que en ese momento su hija no fuera capaz de encontrar la motivación suficiente incluso para dar una sola patada.

Llegó a la puerta del Nippon Budokan y estuvo un rato observado a la gente entrar. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar, no quería ni pensar que haría Shinnosuke si no ganaba de nuevo. Su más grande temor era que él rompiera su compromiso todo por su tonto orgullo.

Shinnosuke pudo llegar esta vez a las finales del torneo y nuevamente se enfrentó a Ranma Saotome. Akane vio con emoción los combates y pudo constatar que su novio había mejorado notablemente. Se sintió egoísta e infantil al haber solo pensado en ella y no ver lo que de verdad ansiaba su prometido. Ya tendrían toda la vida para estar juntos, como había dicho Tsubasa. Conforme avanzaban las peleas se pudo dar cuenta de que la técnica de su novio había cambiado; se había vuelto más agresivo, no supo decidir si eso era bueno o malo, pero lo que era innegable es que esa agresividad le ayudó a pasar a la final.

Akane volvió a estar en primera fila, unas personas atrás de ella empezaron a comentar algo que la chica escuchó a medias:

—… Hibiki no se presentó, oí decir que ya prácticamente ha abandonado las artes marciales.

—Eso es una lástima, está claro que Saotome no tuvo mucha competencia este año, este chico no le va a durar ni para los primeros cinco minutos.

Akane sintió su sangre hervir y sin pensar las cosas los encaró.

— ¡Como se atreven! ¡Qué falta de respeto para los participantes, Saotome solo es un engreído con un ego enorme!

Akane volvió a poner su atención hacia adelante mientras a su alrededor cuchicheaban. Tenía ganas de llorar y de golpear a alguien.

La pelea comenzó. Shinnosuke había mejorado, pero no lo bastante como para vencer a Saotome que parecía aún más habilidoso que la vez pasada. Shinnosuke solo se defendía, por cada patada y golpe que lanzaba, Saotome le devolvía cinco. Akane se dio cuenta de que una vez más Saotome parecía estar jugando con él y lo odió. Se lucia con sus patadas, sus golpes y espectaculares saltos, sabía que le estaba dando a esta gente lo que querían, un espectáculo de artes marciales. Deseó que la pelea terminara de una vez, se estaba dando cuenta como su prometido estaba perdiendo la cabeza a cada segundo y golpe fallido que pasaba. Sus golpes eran erráticos, sin contundencia, Saotome lo fintaba como si se tratara de una cría. Akane se tapó los ojos, ya no quería ver.

— ¡El Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!— Gritó alguien, muy emocionado, pues era la técnica definitiva de Saotome. — ¡Esto ya se terminó!

Akane se quitó la mano de los ojos y pudo ver como Saotome se lanzaba contra Shinnosuke, sus puños eran tan veloces que parecían ser solo uno. Shinnosuke salió despedido de la plataforma donde estaban peleando tan violentamente que dio contra la barra de protección que separa al público del área de combate a varios metros de donde estaba Akane.

De inmediato todos comenzaron a vitorearlo, la gente de su equipo lo rodeó. La gente en las gradas se volvió loca, felices de ver la mejor técnica de su héroe en acción. Akane apretó los dientes y, sin importarle que estuviera prohibido, saltó la valla y fue corriendo hacia donde había caído Shinnosuke que había perdido el conocimiento al golpearse fuertemente contra la barricada de contención. De inmediato un grupo de doctores lo rodearon y comenzaron a atenderlo.

— ¡Shinnosuke! — Gritó en cuanto llegó junto a él, pero de inmediato la hicieron a un lado.

— ¡Aún lado, déjenlo respirar!

— ¡Es mi prometido, tengo que estar con él!

— ¡Usted no puede estar aquí! ¡Sáquenla!

— ¡No, no me iré es mi prometido!

— ¡Una camilla! —Pidió alguien.

— ¡Shinnosuke, por favor, por favor, reacciona!—Akane lloraba, mientras tomaba la cara de su novio y trataba de quitarse de encima a alguien que intentaba alejarla. — ¡Reacciona!

Shinnosuke pudo abrir los ojos unos segundos, un derrame inundaba severamente su ojo izquierdo.

—A-ka-ne. —Balbuceó pero de inmediato volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Llegaron unos paramédicos con la camilla y lo sacaron sin más dilaciones. Nadie hizo más caso de la chica llorosa que temblaba, sola, sentada, observando por donde había desaparecido su prometido. Estuvo bastantes instantes así hasta que de repente fue consiente del ruido que la rodeaba, como si le hubieran destapado los oídos. Giró la cabeza para saber de dónde provenía el ruido y pudo ver a Saotome que sobresalía fácilmente de la multitud por su estatura y porte. El luchador se pavoneaba dando entrevistas y firmando autógrafos y sonriéndoles a las chicas que lo rodeaban. Akane apretó los dientes y cerró los puños y decidida se levantó para ir a encararlo.

Estaba a un par de metros cuando fue interceptada por un elemento de seguridad, Akane forcejeo con él para que la soltara.

— ¡Señorita por favor! ¡Esta es área restringida, solo fans con autorización pueden pasar a ver al señor Saotome!

— ¡Déjenme, suéltenme!—Gritaba Akane como loca.

Un par de hombres se acercaron más a ayudarle a su compañero, sabían cómo se ponían aquellas chicas de histéricas cuando querían acercarse a Saotome. Parecían sacar fuerza de quien sabe dónde.

Ranma percibió por el rabillo del ojo la conmoción que se generaba a su lado y pudo ver como un par de hombres de seguridad se llevaban a una chica de pelo largo y oscuro que forcejeaba con ellos. Le llamó la atención que una chica tan menuda y en apariencia delgada les causara tantos problemas a aquellos hombres que fácilmente le sacaban más de una cabeza y montones de kilos. En ese momento la chica volteó sobre su hombro y lo miró directamente. Unos ojos cafés enormes, redondos y hermosos, tupidos de pestañas largas y rizadas lo miraron con rencor, casi odio y enorme espíritu combativo. Ranma parpadeó confuso, estaba acostumbrado a ver esa mirada en peleadores que derrotaba, como al tipo al que acaba de ganarle. Pero nunca en una chica. Lo habían mandado al demonio, cacheteado, incluso un par de ellas le habían dicho que lo odiaban, pero no se asemejaban para nada al rencor que dejaban ver esos ojos con tan solo una mirada. No pudo ver su rostro completamente, pues de la manera en que la llevaban los hombres cubrían casi todo de ella. Solo pudo ver su cuerpo delgado y sinuoso que se ocultaba en un vestido amarillo sin mangas. Su pelo parecía ser sedoso y le caía en la cara dándole un aspecto salvaje y atrayente. Ranma se sintió de inmediato atraído hacía esa mujer, volteó más para no perder de vista a la chica que no dejaba de mirarlo, pero los hombres la sacaron del recinto. El artista marcial tuvo el impulso de ir tras ellos pero las chicas y periodistas que estaban rodeándolo reclamaron su atención.

Shinnosuke estuvo dos días en el hospital, no tuvo, a pesar de todo, ninguna lesión de gravedad. El cansancio extremo, la deshidratación y el haber recibido golpes todo el día, fue lo que pudo con él. El derrame desaparecería solo en una semana según dijeron los doctores y no era síntoma o consecuencia de algo más grave. La lesión del tobillo del torneo pasado volvió a surgir por lo que los doctores le recomendaron reposo durante dos semanas. Pero no lo vio por más de dos meses.

Akane estaba desesperada por saber de su prometido, su padre y Tsubasa, por separado le habían aconsejado que esperara a que las heridas de Shinnosuke sanaran, obviamente no se referían solamente a las físicas. Mientras tanto en la escuela habiendo ya comenzado el tercer curso hacia un par de meses, se corrió el rumor que definitivamente Akane Tendo había roto con Furamoto y el acoso hacía Akane volvió, si era posible, con más ahínco aún. Pero Akane resolvió no volver a disfrazarse para entrar a la escuela, estaba demasiada enojada con Shinnosuke, con Saotome con todo mundo para no desaprovechar la oportunidad que le regalaban esos idiotas para desfogar su ira.

Un día, cuando las clases ya habían terminado, Akane recibió una inesperada visita. Hikaru Gosunkugi, su compañero de clase, la había esperado a la salida de la escuela para hablar con ella. Akane lo detestaba desde que había descubierto que le tomaba fotos en secreto y había sido el causante de que tuviera un accidente en clase de educación física por el cual estuvo con escayola por varias semanas. Akane no lo dejó hablar ni lo dejó acercarse a ella, estuvo a punto de mandarlo a volar por su insistencia hasta que un hombre más de veinte pero menos de veinticinco salió a su paso salvándolo de visitar la otra punta de la ciudad. Se presentó como Ryoga Hibiki, cazatalentos y productor ejecutivo de Sakura Canyon, una importante empresa discográfica.

La naturaleza desconfiada de Akane y su desprecio al género masculino estaba en ese tiempo en su punto más alto y por ello la joven tuvo un inmediato rechazo hacia él. Su sonrisa se le antojó forzada, le pareció que estaba tratando de hacerse el simpático para ganarse su confianza. Lo primero que hizo Hibiki fue invitarla a comer, colocó su mano en su hombro y con un movimiento gentil y lo que el pretendía caballeroso trató de hacer que empezara a caminar, pero parecía que estaba tratando de hacer caminar a una pared, imprimió un poco más de fuerza pero Akane no se movió ni una micra.

—No. —Le dijo cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. Gosunkugi mordió un pañuelo de tela de puros nervios. Le había advertido a su jefe que Akane no era una chica ordinaria pero había hecho oídos sordos.

El hombre parpadeó confuso, parecía que en su cabeza por ningún momento se había planteado que aquella chica lo despreciara de esa manera.

—Bueno, entonces un helado, me pareció ver una cafetería por aquí cerca.

—No, gracias. —Añadió Akane.

Ryoga observó cómo los alumnos que salían en ese momento del instituto los observaban curiosos.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted de un asunto muy importante señorita Tendo. De ser posible en privado.

—No lo conozco, no sé quién es usted. Y no me fio de este pervertido. —Dijo Akane señalando a Gosunkugi con el dedo pulgar sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. Ryoga lanzó al pasante una mirada de reproche, culpándolo en silencio de que Akane no quisiera hablar con él, Gosunkugi se encogió en su lugar. —Si quiere decirme algo hágalo aquí. Pero le advierto que tengo que irme ya, mi padre me espera en casa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Dijo alzando las manos enfrente de él, tratando de conciliar el momento. —Será como usted desee. ¿Ha escuchado hablar de DoCo?

—Por supuesto. —Dijo Akane. Todas sus compañeras, si no la escuela al completo cantaban en karaokes las canciones de DoCo, todo mundo sabía de ellas.

—Perfecto, entonces, quisiera extenderle la invitación para que usted nos haga el honor de unirse a nuestro grupo.

Akane parpadeó confusa. Relajó el ceño y bajó los brazos que había cruzado sobre el pecho.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, lo que oye. Quisiera que usted se uniera a nuestro grupo.

— ¿Está burlándose de mí?

—Por supuesto que no señorita Tendo, nunca haría semejante cosa.

—Pero, usted ni siquiera me conoce… ¿cómo?

Ryoga esbozó su mejor sonrisa, creyendo que por fin había obtenido la atención de Akane.

—Al parecer usted no lo tiene en buena estima, y no la culpo, pero mi asistente. —Dijo señalando a Gosunkugi que permanecía encogido a unos pasos de ellos pero sin perder detalle de la plática, ni quitándole la vista de encima a Akane, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verla tanto tiempo sin interrupciones. —me ha hablado maravillas de usted, y la fama de su belleza no solo es dentro de su escuela Furinkan señorita Tendo. —Se acercó hacia ella un par de pasos y se agachó para mirarla de frente, siempre sonriéndole. — Y de serle franco todos los rumores no hacen justicia a verla en persona. Es usted increíblemente hermosa.

Si Ryoga pensaba que con zalamerías iba a lograr algo con Akane estaba muy equivocado. Akane volvió a juntar el ceño y cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, lo miró con fastidio.

—No gracias. No me interesa. —Dijo cortante.

La sonrisa de Ryoga se congeló en su rostro y un pequeño tic comenzó a palpitar en su labio superior. Dio una rápida mirada a Gosunkugi que estrujaba su maletín completamente nervioso.

—Bueno. —Se irguió con torpeza y carraspeando sonoramente. —Me gustaría que lo pensara, las chicas del grupo y todos en la discográfica estaremos más que felices de recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Ojalá pudiera pensarlo un poco más. Dentro de unos cuantos meses lanzaremos un concurso para escoger a la nueva integrante de DoCo, lamentablemente una de ellas nos dejará y yo, como productor ejecutivo del grupo, tengo la misión de escoger a la nueva integrante, es por eso que de entre muchas otras posibles candidatas la he escogido precisamente a usted. El proceso de selección seria, por supuesto, una mera formalidad de aceptar usted mi oferta.

—Pero yo no pedí ser candidata y nunca me ha interesado, ni me interesará. Estoy segura que hay chicas mucho más competentes que yo para lo que usted necesita. Yo soy artista marcial, mi Dojo me necesita y ya tengo un compromiso previo que no me permite aceptar. Le agradezco su oferta pero voy a tener que rechazarla. —Le dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia de disculpa.

Ryoga torció el gesto, y cambio su peso de un pie a otro repentinamente incómodo. Hikaru le había advertido que la chica era obcecada, pero él estaba seguro de poder convencerla, así que la negativa tan tajante de Akane era un duro golpe a su ego, de hombre y de empresario. Observó el rostro adusto de la chica, pero lo único que pudo ver fue su preciosa piel que estaba seguro seria suave y tersa al tacto. ¿Sabía ella que al fruncir los labios de esa manera los hacía aún más apetecibles?, ¿sabía que al cruzar los brazos bajo su pecho lo levantaba hacia él, como una ofrenda? Ryoga nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer desde que la vio por primera vez en la foto de Gosunkugi, y verla en persona lo había puesto caliente, tanto que tuvo que bajar el maletín para ocultar la repentina erección bajo su pantalón. Se hizo el firme propósito de que esa mujer iba a ser suya algún día.

Ryoga esbozo una sonrisa lobuna, Akane estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de miradas en los hombres y tuvo que contener un gesto de asco al observar la forma tan ávida en que ese tipo la miraba.

—Aceptaré su no por este momento señorita Tendo pero créame que seguiré insistiendo. Puedo ofrecerle lo mejor de lo mejor y si acepta mi ofrecimiento estoy seguro que nunca se arrepentirá. —Dijo inclinándose de nuevo hacia ella, sacó una tarjetera de su impoluto saco y le ofreció una tarjeta de presentación que Akane tomó mecánicamente, quería alejarse de ellos lo más rápido posible.

—Que pase buen tarde. —Le dijo y salió corriendo, sintiendo como la mirada de ambos hombres taladraban su espalda.

Desde ese día Akane comenzó a recibir cada semana enormes arreglos florales de parte de Hibiki, que la chica tiraba de inmediato o regalaba a otras mujeres que conocía. Gosunkugi trató de hablar varias veces con ella, pero Akane lo dejó todas las veces con la palabra en la boca, la tarjeta de presentación que Ryoga le dio la aventó de cualquier manera en uno de sus cajones.

Así paso el tiempo entre el colegio, tarea y golpizas a los hombres en su escuela. Cuando pasó el tercer mes desde que no veía a Shinnosuke, demasiado alterada y angustiada por no saber nada de su prometido se decidió a ir a Ryugenzawa. Había hablado con Tsubasa y aunque esta no estuvo de acuerdo con lo que pensaba hacer Akane, no pudo disuadirla así que le dijo que la acompañaría, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que ella se fuera sola, con un abrazo Akane agradeció a su amiga por su sincera amistad. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar buscando a Shinnosuke así que se inventaron un campamento a unas aguas termales que se encontraban en dirección opuesta donde estaba Ryugenzawa por si Soun adivinaba lo que pensaba hacer. Su padre al verla un poco más contenta y animada no puso ningún reparo al dejarla ir.

Shinnosuke nunca le había dicho exactamente donde vivía, pero al ser ellos los cuidadores del bosque, estaba segura que alguien podría ponerla sobre la dirección correcta. Un sábado muy de madrugada Akane y Tsubasa abordaron el tren que siempre tomaba Shinnosuke. Ryugenzawa estaba a una hora y media de Nerima. Así que antes de las nueve de la mañana Akane contemplaba las montañas boscosas del hogar de su prometido.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora indagando por aquí y por allá, hasta que alguien por fin pudo ponerlas sobre la dirección correcta. Desayunaron y después de otra hora de caminar por un gastado sendero en el bosque pudieron encontrar una cabaña de dos pisos. No estaban muy seguras sobre si era el lugar correcto cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió y Akane vio salir al anciano abuelo de Shinnosuke que comenzaba a caminar lentamente por el sendero en el que estaban ellas. Akane se escondió tras un árbol, repentinamente nerviosa. Ahora que estaba ahí, no sabía si había sido una buena idea. Tsubasa le puso una mano en el hombro y sin decir palabra le dio ánimos de continuar. Akane asintió, cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Resueltamente salió del abrigo del árbol y espero a mitad del sendero a que el anciano la viera, cuando este por fin se percató de ella, quedó estático en su lugar. Agachó la cabeza y mascullo algo y siguió caminando hacia la jovencita, se detuvo nuevamente a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

—Hola Akane. —Saludó entre ligeras toses.

—Hola abuelo.

—Le dije al muchacho que tarde o temprano vendrías si seguía sin querer dar la cara. Yo se lo advertí.

— ¿Está dentro?

El anciano asintió con gesto cansado.

—Necesito hablar con él.

—Lo sé. –Comenzó a caminar nuevamente. —Tengo bastantes asuntos que atender en el pueblo, regresaré muy tarde. Tu amiga podría acompañarme.

Akane y Tsubasa se vieron unos segundos. Akane asintió dándole a entender que ella estaría bien. Tsubasa se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Estaré en el mesón donde desayunamos, si decides regresar luego a casa, te veré ahí.

—Sí. Gracias Tsubasa. ¿Estarás bien?

—No te preocupes por mí. Se fuerte Akane. —Le dijo con la mirada llena de seriedad.

Con un nudo en la garganta Akane asintió y los observó partir hasta que se perdieron en un recodo del sendero tras unos anchos árboles. Después comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña con paso resuelto, tocó la puerta fuertemente. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que la puerta se abrió. Shinnosuke observó a Akane con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Akane lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Akane… —Balbuceó después de pasado su estupor.

—Así que recuerdas quien soy.

Shinnosuke hizo un gesto de dolor al oírla.

—No digas eso. —Le dijo volteado el rostro para eludir su mirada acusadora. —Ni en un millón de años podría olvidarme de ti.

—Pues no lo parece. No he sabido nada de ti en tres meses.

Shinnosuke, no contestó se limitó a bajar la vista sin hacer nada más. Estuvo anclada a la puerta sin poder moverse unos minutos más, todavía con la esperanza de que Shinnosuke le dijera algo, una disculpa, algo…pero no lo hizo. Akane no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo. ¡Shinnosuke la estaba rechazando! Había sido una tonta al venir hasta aquí, ella y su necedad de hacer las cosas sin pensar, debió de haberle hecho caso a Tsubasa. Con su orgullo y su corazón hecho trizas, y antes de que las primeras lágrimas la traicionaran, dio la vuelta.

—Adiós Shinnosuke.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió unos brazos férreos rodeándola con angustia, deteniéndola.

—No te vayas por favor…—Le suplicó el joven. –No me dejes.

Las lágrimas ya corrían por el rostro de la joven. Sabía que lo que decidiera en ese momento dependería el resto de su vida. Si decidía irse el compromiso estaría formalmente roto, llegaría a su casa lloraría toda la noche o toda la semana, o tal vez el resto de su vida… Apenas tenía diecisiete años, sabía que tenía toda la vida por de delante y que tendría que conocer a más gente pero en ese momento, con el corazón roto con la fuerza del primer amor, también se daba cuenta que nunca olvidaría a Shinnosuke, siempre estaría presente en su vida.

Si decidía quedarse… ¿Qué pasaría?, ¿podrían ser felices?, ¿olvidarían todo esto y lo dejarían atrás?

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, supo en cuanto Shinnosuke la abrazó lo que haría. Se dio la vuelta y se refugió en el pecho de su prometido.

—No lo haré, no lo haré, nunca te dejaré.

Se dieron un beso largo, suave y tierno bajo los rayos del sol de mediodía de Ryugenzawa.

Akane y Shinnosuke hicieron entonces el amor. Akane temblaba de nervios, de emoción y de miedo, pero Shinnosuke la tranquilizó con besos amorosos, y poco a poco la chica empezó a responderle con pasión. Shinnosuke la devoró a caricias, se perdió en sus senos, en su vientre, en su centro, preparándola, amándola. Cuando guió su hombría dentro de ella Akane lanzó un gemido de temor, Shinnosuke la besó tranquilizándola, mientras seguía empujando, al romper finalmente su virginidad Akane gritó al sentir el dolor lacerante que casi la partió en dos y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Shinnosuke esperó pacientemente respirando agitadamente, tratando de controlarse. Akane era tan estrecha que el placer que sintió fue demasiado para soportar, le pesaron de repente todos esos meses que la ansió, cuando ella le negaba volver a tenerla como esa tarde en el parque y más aun los que estuvo separado de ella añorándola, pero aún así esperó y esperó. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, sintió como la chica se iba acostumbrando a su invasión y se empezaba a relajar entre sus brazos, y comenzó a responder cada vez con más ímpetu a sus besos. Fue entonces cuando no pudo soportar más y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Akane se estremeció al sentirlo, se agarró de sus hombros mientras Shinnosuke levantaba sus caderas con las manos y la penetraba sin dejar de besarla. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte.

Shinnosuke empezó a sentir como Akane se contraía alrededor de él. El rostro arrebolado, la boca abierta que gemía incontrolablemente y los ojos cerrados de la chica que se entregaba a él completamente en cuerpo y alma fueron como un bálsamo para su atormentado espíritu. Akane enterró las uñas en los hombros de su amante prometido al sentir el orgasmo entre ellos. Shinnosuke se vació en ella tomándola fuertemente de las caderas al tiempo que Akane sintió su propia liberación.

Después, acostados aun desnudos, la chica reparó por primera vez en las vendas que cubrían el cuerpo de su prometido. Se preguntó cómo diablo no las había visto antes, estaban en casi todo el torso del joven. Lo miró con más atención y se dio cuenta que tenía varias cicatrices sanadas o en proceso de sanación. Se levantó asustada, la colcha que tapaba su desnudez quedo hecha bola en su cintura.

— ¿Porque estas tan herido?

EL joven no respondió, evitó una vez más la mirada de su prometida.

— ¡Shinnosuke respóndeme!—Dijo Akane con miedo en la voz.

—He estado entrenando.

— ¿Entrenando con quién? ¿Dónde? Estas heridas no son normales.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —Le contestó cortante. — Solo debe importarte que estoy entrenando y que muy pronto venceré a Ranma Saotome.

Akane cerró los ojos sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Sigues con eso? ¿Porque estas tan obsesionado con Ranma Saotome? ¡No es sano Shinnosuke!

Shinnosuke la miró en silencio unos cuantos segundos, mirándola casi con reproche.

—Yo no soy nada comparado con él. —Dijo con amargura.

— ¿¡Y eso que importa!? ¡A mí no me importa! ¡A mi padre no le importa! ¡Y estoy segura que tu abuelo no quiere verte así!

— ¡Pero a mí sí! ¡A mí sí me importa! —Le gritó levantándose como exhalación. Tomó su pantalón y comenzó a vestirse alteradamente. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, como lobo enjaulado.

— Entiéndeme Akane por favor. ¡Entiéndeme! —Le dijo volteando hacia ella y extendiendo las manos en forma de súplica.

— ¡Y entiéndeme tú a mí! —Gritó Akane acomodándose su camisa apresuradamente, sintiéndose terriblemente expuesta. — ¡He venido hasta aquí por ti, para verte! Pero no para verte herido, te quiero a mi lado Shinnosuke, te necesito a mi lado, ¿no puedes entender eso?—Dijo acercándose a él con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo… —Dijo Shinnosuke deglutiendo, sin atreverse a verla. —No puedo, no. No hasta que venza a Saotome, ¡Es todo lo que ocupa mi pensamiento! ¡No hay nada más importante! —Dijo alejándose de ella.

— ¿No... hay nada más…importante? –Repitió sin aliento.

—No. –Afirmó categórico.

Todo el aire escapó de los pulmones de la chica.

— ¿Cómo puedes…?—Dijo con voz entrecortada. — ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! ¡ACABO DE ENTREGARME A TI!

El joven desvió la vista de ella.

—Yo no te pedí que vinieras.

La chica se quedó sin aliento, fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la boca del estómago. Akane nunca supo cómo pudo levantarse, recoger sus cosas y salir de ahí después de esas palabras. Shinnosuke la alcanzó a la salida de la puerta, la retuvo del brazo.

— ¡Dijiste que nunca me dejarías! —Un deje de desesperación se dejó entrever en su voz.

—Eso fue antes de saber que en tus prioridades no estoy yo.

—No me entiendes Akane, ¡te he dicho que no tengo nada más que ofrecerte si no es mi orgullo de peleador!

—Y yo no he parado de repetirte que no quiero tu orgullo. —Le dijo entre dientes soltándose violentamente de su agarre y mirándolo totalmente iracunda. — ¡No acepté casarme con tu maldito orgullo, te acepte a ti!

—Pero no puedo casarme contigo de esa forma. ¡No así, humillado y vencido!

—Eso solo está en tu cabeza Shinnosuke. —Le dijo dándole la espalda, comenzando a caminar de nuevo. Shinnosuke echó a correr tras ella y la tomó de la mano, girándola hacia él.

— ¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!

—Dame un año Akane, por favor, solo un año. Derrotaré a Ranma Saotome, lo prometo.

A estas alturas la furia de Akane estaba disipándose, dejando tras de sí una estela de cansancio, solo quería regresar a su casa y llorar todo el día.

— ¿Y qué pasará si no lo derrotas?

Shinnosuke se envaró y endureció el rostro.

— ¿No crees en mí? ¿Piensas que me volverá a ganar?

—Contéstame. —Le pidió con voz cansada.

—Eso no pasará Akane. Yo lo venceré y podré ser digno de ti.

—Ya he prometido un año de mi vida Shinnosuke y no sabría decir si valió la pena. —Lo miró un segundo y bajó la vista con un suspiro. —No puedo seguir haciéndolo, esperando que las cosas mejoren.

Shinnosuke tenía una expresión en el rostro que rayaba en la desesperación.

—Me iré de viaje. —Dijo tras unos instantes de tenso silencio. Akane subió la vista hacia él sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras.

— ¿A dónde? —Preguntó sin voz.

—China.

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

—En un par de días.

— ¡Días! —Jadeó retrocediendo unos pasos. — ¿Te ibas a ir sin decirme nada?

— ¡No! Te iba a ver el día que me fuera, trataría de hacerte entender que yo… —Dijo con vehemencia. —Yo traté… ¡no sabes cuánto trate ir a verte antes! Pero, pero, no quería presentarme ante ti en este estado. Además…

— ¿Qué? —Reclamó bruscamente.

—Sabía que si te veía, mi decisión tambalearía y no sería capaz de alejarme de ti. Y ahora lo sé indiscutiblemente, no soy capaz de alejarme de ti. —Se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de ella, como reforzando sus palabras. —Estos meses sin ti fueron un infierno. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, nunca lo he puesto en palabras, pero te amo Akane. Te amo tanto, creo que me enamoraste desde el primer día que te vi.

Akane formó una O con su boca, sin saber que decir ante la vehemencia de la declaración de Shinnosuke. Él joven suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Extendió los brazos para tomar las manos de su prometida y las encerró en las suyas, las llevó a los labios y las besó con lentitud. El corazón de Akane latía locamente en su pecho.

—Si eres capaz de aceptarme derrotado y humillado, no pediré más a la vida.

—Shinnosuke. —Musitó suavemente.

— ¿Me aceptas Akane? Solo soy yo. No tengo nada más que ofrecer, pero te juro que te compensaré con creces. No te arrepentirás ni un solo día el dejarme estar en tu vida. Sacaremos adelante el Dojo, tendremos hijos que serán hermosos igual que tú y yo me consideraré el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra.

Akane no respondió, lo vio unos instantes con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, después bajó la cabeza y los hombros, en actitud derrotada.

Shinnosuke acortó más la distancia entre los dos, lentamente, como si temiera asustarla con movimientos rápidos.

— ¿Akane?

—No soy tan buena persona como crees Shinnosuke. Solo he pensado en mí, en mis sentimientos y no me he detenido a preocupare en los tuyos. Soy muy egoísta.

—Claro que no, ¿qué dices?, eres el ser humano más bondadoso y generoso que he conocido en toda mi vida. Eres tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera Akane.

—No digas eso por favor. No lo merezco. –Dijo hipando incontroladamente.

Shinnosuke la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello y Akane, tras un segundo de duda aceptó aquel refugio que él le ofrecía.

— ¿Solo sería un año? —Dijo Akane suavemente, contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te irías solo un año?

—No, no iré a ninguna parte.

—Pero tienes que ir. —Akane separó el rostro de su pecho y lo miró con denuedo. —Si tú eres capaz de quedarte por mí, entonces yo soy capaz de esperar un año por ti. Un año no es nada si vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos.

—Pero no entiendes, no es por ti que me quedo. Ya te he dicho, no puedo alejarme de ti. Sería una tortura, no sé cómo pude llegar a pensar que podría estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo.

Akane negó con la cabeza sonriendo suavemente.

—No podría hacerte eso. Es algo tienes que hacer ¿No es así?

Shinnosuke abrió la boca para replicar pero no dijo nada.

—Yo también te amo. Y es por eso que por fin entiendo que debes de hacer esto, así que yo esperaré por ti.

Shinnosuke la observó unos segundos y tomó aire.

—Cásate conmigo.

Akane lanzó un hálito de sorpresa.

— ¿No recuerdas que me lo dijiste? Dijiste que si te pedía que te casaras conmigo lo harías. Lo harías sin dudarlo.

—Lo recuerdo, recuerdo cada momento que pasamos juntos Shinnosuke. —Dijo Akane en un murmullo.

—Entonces cásate conmigo Akane. Es mi compromiso contigo, tomándote como mi esposa es el mayor juramento que podría hacer. Solo será un año y estaremos juntos, por fin, para siempre.

Akane no lo pensó se lanzó a sus brazos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

— ¡Akane, mi Akane! —Dijo Shinnosuke abrazándola fuertemente, Akane devolvió el abrazo llorando.

Ella recordaría posteriormente como los acontecimientos después de aquello fueron terriblemente rápidos. Akane sabía que el sueño de su padre era verla casarse en una gran boda con todos sus familiares y amigos presentes, y siendo Akane menor de edad, no había manera de que Soun aprobara esa boda tan rápida y precipitada, por lo que el matrimonio por lo civil quedaba descartado. Así que su boda fue Shinzenshiki. Akane tuvo un poco de remordimiento por casarse a espaldas de su padre, pero Shinnosuke prometió que después se casarían ante todo el mundo, esta boda era solo para ellos, para pertenecerse en esa ausencia. Akane no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Tsubasa y el abuelo de Shinnosuke los acompañaron al pequeño santuario Sintoísta en la cima de un encrespado y altísimo monte en las afueras de Ryugenzawa ese mismo día. Shinnosuke consiguió prestado para Akane un sencillo kimono blanco y un ajado wataboshi, Tsubasa ayudó a Akane a arreglarse con lágrimas en los ojos, emocionada. Él vistió un haori negro y hakama rayado, al verlo tan guapo hizo que el corazón de la chica latiera aún más acelerado.

Se casaron cuando el sol estaba metiéndose tras las montañas que ocultaban el horizonte Oeste. Después de que los purificaran, el sacerdote oró a los kamis del templo y la única miko del santuario les ofreció entonces el sake sagrado del cual se llevaron a los labios cada uno tres veces, haciendo su promesa de matrimonio y uniéndose con ello en cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Después de veinte minutos Shinnosuke y Akane estaban casados.

Regresaron en silencio hacia la cabaña de Shinnosuke, caminando lentamente entre los cientos de luciérnagas que brillaban cortejándose entre los milenarios árboles. Akane pensó que no había nada más mágico que caminar de la mano de Shinnsouke por su bosque, convertida en su esposa, sabiendo que aunque le esperaba una prueba difícil, no había nada que su amor por él no pudiera superar. No podía quitar la vista de su nuevo esposo, lo amaba tanto.

El abuelo y Tsubasa pasaron la noche en el pueblo, dándoles a los jóvenes un poco de intimidad.

Akane y Shinnosuke se amaron toda la noche, tiernamente, con pasión, con desespero por saber que sería la última vez que estarían juntos en mucho tiempo. Al día siguiente la chica y su amiga se irían a medio día, así que aprovecharon al máximo el poco tiempo que tenían, se hicieron promesas de amor, se besaron, lloraron, rieron y volvieron a besarse.

Shinnosuke las acompañó a la estación de ferrocarril, Tsubasa subió tras dedicarle una reverencia al esposo de su amiga y desearle suerte en su viaje. De inmediato se volvieron a abrazar, sintiendo ya el dolor de la ausencia.

—Un año Akane, solo un año y volveremos a estar juntos.

— ¿Lo prometes? ¿Regresaras?

Por toda respuesta Shinnosuke la apretó a un más a él y la besó por última vez, ignorando las miradas severas que la gente a su lado les dedicaron. Estuvieron así hasta que el tren comenzó a andar. Ella subió todavía agarrando la mano de él, Shinnosuke caminaba cada vez más a prisa hasta que comenzó a correr tratando de seguir el ritmo de la máquina.

— ¿¡Me esperarás!? —Gritó negándose a soltarla.

— ¡Siempre! —Dijo ella pensando que así sería.

Akane no dejó de ver la figura de Shinnosuke hasta que desapareció en lontananza.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

* * *

 _ **Doco twelfth**_

 **Él**

* * *

 _Y bien, aquí está. Muchos adivinaron lo que había pasado entre Ranma y Shinnosuke, pero aun así fue un capítulo difícil de escribir. Muchas emociones en él. Espero que haya sido capaz de transmitirles toda la angustia de ese primer amor. El primer amor que salió mal y sin culmine._

 _En fin, creo que estoy demasiado melancólica por el día, me voy antes de seguir escribiendo barbaridades._

 _Haganme saber si les gustó o no.  
_

* * *

 _ ***Notas y aclaraciones***_

* * *

 _ **Boda Shinzenshiki:**_ Boda Sintoísta tradicional japonesa. Es muy rápida ya que no dura más de veinte minutos consta de _Sanshin:_ _en el que la pareja camina hacia el santuario tras el sacerdote shinto y la miko (sacerdotisa; los músicos detrás de los novios tocando música tradicional de boda._ _Toyosaka no mai:_ _bailarinas danzan con flores de estación en la mano, este baile es dedicado a los espíritus que protegen a todos._ _Sansankudo:_ _el rito de beber sake ofrecido por cada novio al otro tres veces, (nueve entre los dos) este rito viene de los antiguos samuráis y después fue introducido a las bodas para construir de esa manera un lazo fuerte entre los cónyuges._ _Seishisojo_ _la lectura de voto o juramento que se hacen los novios el uno al otro._ _Tamagushi hairei_ _: Ofrecimiento de plantas sagradas a los dioses y el intercambio de anillos._ _Shinzoku-hai:_ _las dos familias intercambian sake para celebrar la nueva unión familiar._ _Taige:_ _El final de la ceremonia, donde todos abandona el santuario._

 _ **Matrimonio en Japón:**_ Si los japoneses no se casan por lo civil no pueden llamarse parejas de derecho, por tanto, una ceremonia religiosa por sí misma no tiene mucha validez. La edad a partir de que las mujeres pueden contraer matrimonio es a los dieciséis años y los hombres dieciocho, pero como la mayoría de edad es de veinte para ambos, es forzoso el permiso de cualquiera de los dos padres en caso de ser menor de edad. Akane tenía en el momento de su boda diecisiete años, es por ello que necesitaba la firma de su padre otorgándole permiso. En general es súper fácil casarse en Japón, tan fácil que ha habido casos de personas que se encontraban casadas sin ellos saberlo, pues inclusive todo el trámite se puede hacer enviando los formularios por servicio postal. Como dato extra, una mujer no se puede casar de nuevo a menos que hayan pasado seis meses desde su divorcio, para los hombres no existe esta restricción.

* * *

 ***Agradecimientos***

* * *

Esta vez conteste sus mensajes de forma privada. Me faltaron los reviews sin cuenta y anónimos:

 **Vanessa McGregor:** ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por tu review!

 _ **Ronoel**_ : ¡Lamento mucho la espera! Espero haya valido la pena.

 _ **Kiku27:**_ ¡Gracias! ¿Te gustó este capítulo? Espero que sí, ¡te leo!

 _ **Josefina**_ : ¡Muchas gracias! Siempre que subo un capítulo quedo con el ansia que no esté a la altura de lo que esperan jajaja, ojalá este cap. te haya gustado igual. ¡Espero tus comentarios!

 _ **Guest:**_ Yes! Indeed he is! I´m in love of him aswell hahaha.

 _ **Naggy:**_ ¡Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo! Claro, tarde pero no dejaré esta historia inconclusa. ¡Agradezco tu tiempo!

 _ **Guest:**_ Wow! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hizo sonreír como no sabes tú review jajaja gracias, gracias. Espero este cap. haya cumplido tus expectativas. ¡Te leo!

 _ **RanmaAkaneFan:**_ Hey! Muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras; es un verdadero honor y placer escribir para ustedes. Ojala este cap. te haya gustado. ¡Espero tu comentario! ¡Abrazo poblano!

 _ **Camy:**_ ¡Lo leíste en una noche woow, que bueno que te gustó! Y se cumplió tu deseo, hubo lemon, pronto veremos el de Akane y Ranma (kukuku) Espero este cap. te haya gustado. ¡Te leo!

 _ **Sailordancer7:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, siii, Ryoga está súper obsesionado con Akane y muy pronto sabremos qué hará Shampoo con las cartas. Ojalá este cap. te haya gustado. ¡Te leo!

* * *

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

S. R


	13. DoCo Thirteenth

DoCo*

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

* * *

 **-o-**

Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar al grupo de Facebook Ranma Fanfics por siempre y Trastornados por los Fics. ¡Alcen las manos! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias chicos! 3 3 ¡Corazoncito para todos ustedes!

 _ **-o-**_

* * *

 _ **DoCo thirteenth**_

 **Por ti.**

-o-

* * *

—…observé como él desaparecía a lo lejos. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

Los restos del desayuno que Ranma había llevado descansaban en la mesita de noche de Akane, la chica todavía tenía en las manos el café con leche, ya estaba frío pero solo bebía por inercia, daba sorbitos de vez en cuando mientras hablaba.

La lluvia había aplacado un poco pero una tenaz garúa no dejaba de caer. El silencio se extendió entre ellos por varios minutos, sin embargo ninguno hizo intento de hablar. Akane cerró los ojos un instante, se tomó los tobillos doblando las piernas contra su pecho.

Ranma se había levantado de la cama en algún punto del relato de la joven, cuando le fue imposible seguir ocultando las emociones que le causaba escucharla. Miraba por la ventana sin ver, pero con toda su atención puesta en su voz, un poco ronca de tanto hablar.

Akane alzó el rostro hacia él, contemplando su espalda en tensión, preguntándose si había hecho bien en contarle aquello o si debió omitir ciertas partes. Negó con la cabeza para ella misma, Ranma tenía que saberlo todo, saber lo rota que estaba, su papel en la historia, la importancia de Shinnosuke en su vida.

— ¿Nunca regresaste a Ryugensawa?

Akane se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de él sacándola de sus pensamientos, analizó su tono, tratando de dilucidar su estado de ánimo, pero fue una pregunta casi impersonal, como si le estuviera preguntando el clima.

—Sí. —Contestó ella tratando de controlar la inquietud que sentía. —Visite al abuelo varias veces en ese año, no podía dejarlo solo. Esperábamos alguna noticia del paradero de Shinnosuke pero nunca recibimos noticia alguna. Los primeros meses pensamos que tal vez estaba tan concentrado en el entrenamiento que no tenía tiempo de escribir o que las cartas, por la distancia, tardaban en llegar pero conforme pasó el tiempo y seguimos sin noticias de él su abuelo yo nos preocupamos. Después del año que Shinnosuke pidió, esperamos un mes más pero no supimos nada, así que el abuelo lo dio como persona desaparecida y el gobierno comenzó a buscar pistas de él. Después de ese año, no regrese nunca más a Ryugenzawa porque el abuelo murió, prácticamente después de darlo como desaparecido, hace casi dos años. Fue demasiado para él. —Dijo Akane sin poder evitar un sollozo.

Ranma volteó de inmediato al oírla, hizo un movimiento como si intentara acercarse a ella pero se detuvo al instante.

—Lo siento mucho Akane. De verdad que lo siento tanto.

Ella negó con la cabeza

—Estoy bien. Fue lo mejor, hubiera sido más doloroso para él aceptar que… —Akane vaciló un segundo pero continuó. —, declararán muerto a Shinnosuke al cumplir los cuatro años de su desaparición, lo cual será dentro de un año. El gobierno dice que hay indicios de que embarcó en Muzarakisu pero no lo saben a ciencia cierta. A los dos días en los que se supone que zarpo hacia Zhoushan, hubo una terrible tormenta en el mar oriental de China. No sabemos con certeza en qué barco iba pero fueron varias embarcaciones las que naufragaron. Así que solo son conjeturas pero lo más seguro es que él iba en uno de esos barcos porque no hay evidencia de que llegara a costa.

Ranma permaneció en silencio y volvió la vista de nuevo hacia la ventana, la habitación estaba en penumbras por lo encapotado del cielo y la chica solo podía ver su férrea silueta recortada contra la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana.

—Te vi. —Dijo Ranma de repente, muy suave, mirando todavía por la ventana.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Akane.

—Ese día del torneo, te vi cuando ibas hacia mí. —Ranma volteó finalmente, le dedicó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? — Akane abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

—Vi como forcejeabas con los guardias, eso llamó mi atención. Después me miraste sobre tu hombro. Me miraste como ese día en la junta con Watsuki. —Ranma metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Akane recordaba perfectamente ese momento en la junta. Se le había hecho extraño la expresión un tanto perpleja con que Ranma la vio precisamente cuando estaba a punto de salir de la oficina. Frunció el ceño, tratando de concentrarse para ordenar sus ideas.

— ¿Me viste?

—Llevabas un vestido amarillo sin mangas. Tu pelo era largo. —Dijo desviando la mirada hacia las cortas puntas.

—Lo corté antes de entrar al grupo. —Dijo Akane con toda su atención puesta en el rostro lejano de Ranma. — ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas dado cuenta de eso? Estabas rodeado de gente y chicas.

—Supongo que siempre has sido tú Akane. —Dijo Ranma simplemente y se encogió de hombros. —Sabes, no soy un tipo muy cerebral, no me gusta mucho analizar las cosas, ni tratar de forzarlas o darles sentido, y no creo en cosas como el destino pero…

—Hemos estado muy cerca el uno del otro todo este tiempo. —Completó Akane por él.

—No te imaginas cuánto. —Dijo Ranma pensativamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ranma le lanzó una mirada que Akane no supo interpretar. Sacudió la cabeza negándose a dejarse llevar por la histeria. Le asustaba la actitud de Ranma, estaba demasiado calmado, demasiado abstraído…

Akane bajó las piernas de la cama, indecisa de levantarse e ir hacia él.

—Escucha, sé que todo esto es demasiado. Mi vida es caótica y un terrible desastre en estos momentos, yo misma no sé qué pasa la mayor parte del tiempo, y si lo has pensado bien, créeme, no te voy a culpar si decides irte. —Dijo hablando rápidamente tratando de terminar rápido con todo, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor que le causaron sus propias palabras.

Antes de que Akane se diera cuenta Ranma había cruzado la habitación y se arrodilló frente de ella, tomó su cara con las dos manos y con un beso agónico selló sus labios. Akane sintió toda la desesperación de Ranma en ese beso y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de serenarlo y serenarse a sí misma, se separaron respirando entrecortadamente, todavía con los rostros juntos.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? —Dijo Ranma en un susurro, acariciando su rostro una y otra vez. —No podría vivir sin ver tu sonrisa todos los días. Ya no.

Akane rió y sollozó sobre sus labios, sintiendo como una infinita paz descendía sobre ella, como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas de su vida estuvieran por fin encajando unas sobre otras.

—Debes saber Akane, debes saber que nada de lo que hice fue intencional. Yo no pretendía…

Akane lo silenció con otro beso rápido, acarició su mejilla y le sonrió tristemente.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Ranma negó vehemente con la cabeza, tomó sus manos y las encerró en las de él, mientras la miraba con intensidad.

—Necesito que me escuches, por favor, necesito que entiendas que no puedo hacerme responsable de sus acciones. Ni las de él, ni las de cada sujeto contra el que peleo.

—Eso también lo sé. —Susurró ella bajando la cabeza avergonzada de haberlo culpado alguna vez.

—Pero hasta hace poco me detestabas.

Akane subió la cabeza rápidamente con el rostro lleno de ansiedad, deshizo el nudo de sus manos y esta vez ella lo tomó del rostro.

—No, no, no. ¡No pienses eso por favor! Las disculpas que te di en casa de mi padre eran sinceras, son sinceras, entendí que no era a ti a quien odiaba. Shinnosuke tomó su decisión, yo tomé mi decisión, eran esas decisiones las que yo odiaba. Tú no tenías nada que ver Ranma. Yo…

Akane calló, bajó la vista un segundo pero después lo miró al rostro, insegura.

— ¿Recuerdas ese día de la exhibición en el Dojo de mi padre?

Ranma asintió.

—Ese día supe que todo ese tiempo te había juzgado mal y en realidad eres alegre, noble y generoso. Y también supe que tú me gustabas. Te veías tan guapo, tan seguro. Hiciste,…hiciste que mi mente se aturdiera, no podía pensar bien cuando estabas cerca de mí, me mirabas y me echaba a temblar. Me sentí culpable por las emociones tan fuertes que despiertas en mí, nunca he sentido eso por nadie, ni siquiera por él y pensé que estaba defraudándolo, porque de entre todos los hombres, tenías que ser precisamente tú y ese pensamiento me estaba matando.

—Ay Akane… —Dijo Ranma bajando la cabeza como derrotado. —No soy un buen tipo. No lo soy.

Akane sintió las lágrimas asomar a sus ojos al escuchar el tono de su voz.

—No digas eso…

—Sé que estas sufriendo y sé que todavía lo quieres, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tú y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido si él…

Ranma levantó el rostro para mirarla. Akane sonrió amargamente.

—Yo también lo pienso, lo he pensado desde antes que tú. Tampoco me hace una buena persona, pero ya no puedo vivir así, ya no puedo seguir tratando de complacerlo e ignorar lo que siento. Él y yo tomamos nuestras decisiones y tengo que vivir con eso para siempre, pero no dejaré que el pasado controle más mi vida. Si no te importa cómo me comporté contigo, si estás de acuerdo, me,…me gustaría tratar…

Ranma no la dejó terminar, la besó con virulencia, impaciente por sentirla.

Gimiendo la chica respondió de la misma manera, igualando su desesperación. Ranma supo que Akane se estaba abandonando plenamente a él, un suspiro ronco mitad victoria, mitad alivio salió de su garganta e hizo el abrazo más fuerte. Se sentía poderoso y frágil al mismo tiempo, pues sabía que toda su felicidad dependía ahora de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, no quería ni pensar que sería de él si llegara a perderla.

Lentamente la recostó sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla ni un segundo. Por un momento había pensado que Akane nunca estaría con él, la manera en que habló de su ex, escuchando cuanto lo amaba hasta el punto de casarse con él a espaldas de su padre, y que incluso tal vez lo seguía amando, fue uno de los momentos más duros en su vida, todo el rato había pensado como diablos iba a poder sobrevivir a aquello. Se dio cuenta que lo de Ukyo había sido meramente una herida a su ego, esto que Akane le estaba haciendo era completamente diferente. Tal vez Akane estuviera confundida, tal vez nunca podría dejar de querer a su ex, estaba plenamente consciente de eso, pero él era Ranma Saotome, nunca dejaría de luchar por ella.

Con esa nueva convicción besó a Akane, la chica notó aquella nueva ola de pasión por parte de él y sintiéndose dichosa abrió la boca para dejarlo entrar a su interior. Intensificaron besos y caricias, estuvieron rozándose y besándose, enardeciéndose mutuamente hasta que Akane ya no pudo soportarlo más.

—Ranma, por favor. —Plañó, moviendo las caderas.

— ¿Estas segura?

Akane respondió con un movimiento súbito que tomo por sorpresa a Ranma y se colocó sobre él despojándose de su camiseta en el ínterin quedando solo en sostén

Después del desconcierto Ranma sonrió, le encantaba aquella forma que tenía Akane de asombrarlo a cada rato, lo obligaba a tomarla como un reto y para él no había cosa más estimulante. La tomó de las caderas y comenzó a mover la pelvis contra de ella. Al sentir su fuerte masculinidad empujando sobre la tela de su pantalón, Akane gimió y se dejó caer levemente sobre el pecho de él, como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas, acalorada por aquel endiablado movimiento. Con una mano, Ranma le sujeto de los glúteos sin dejar de moverse y con la otra la tomó del cuello acercándola a él y la aprisionó con sus labios. A ciegas Akane luchó contra la playera del chico, se moría por sentir su piel contra la de ella. Ranma sonrió contra sus labios al notar la ansiedad de los movimientos de la joven. La soltó y levantando el tórax con un movimiento fluido se quitó la playera y la aventó de cualquier forma hacia el suelo. Escuchó el suspiro sofocado de Akane cuando quedó desnudo del torso, sonrojada la chica lo miraba tratando de esconder su excitación, no podía dejar de admirar su trabajado abdomen y fuertes pectorales. Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente al percatarse del efecto que causaba su cuerpo en ella y se dejó caer sobre el colchón con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, como si le estuviera dando permiso a que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Akane se mordió el labio, repentinamente nerviosa y Ranma alzo una ceja, retándola con la mirada. Akane lo miró con el ceño fruncido al notar su sonrisa presuntuosa, se moría por recorrerlo, pero se obligó a reprimir su exaltación; bajó una mano y posó delicadamente la punta de sus dedos sobre el oblicuo derecho de Ranma, suavemente acarició la piel hacia abajo; pudo sentir el ligero sobresalto de Ranma cuando un espasmo recorrió la piel hipersensible del área. Siguió recorriendo la piel horizontalmente a todo lo ancho del torso, a unos centímetros sobre la pretina del pantalón. Lo miró a los ojos; Ranma ya había perdido aquella sonrisa petulante, su semblante ahora serio no perdía detalle del femenino rostro, su respiración era pesada y lenta, como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos por contenerse. Su cadera seguía haciendo movimientos ahora más suaves, pero mucho más eróticos y lascivos contra la feminidad de ella. La chica emitía pequeños gemidos cada que Ranma subía la cadera para hacer el contacto más fuerte.

Sin dejar de morder su labio Akane continuó con su exploración. Utilizando ambas manos, las posó sobre sus abdominales, subiendo y bajando aquellos pequeños montes hasta llegar a los pectorales, admirándose de la tenacidad y disciplina que Ranma tenía para poder lograr construir de manera tan perfecta su cuerpo. El suspiraba pesadamente al sentir su piel reaccionar al suave toque de los dedos de ella, miles de descargas eléctricas subían desde donde ella posaba sus dedos hacia su espina, doloroso y placentero al mismo tiempo. Akane no pudo aguantar más y se inclinó para dar un suave beso a esa parte de la musculatura masculina que la atraía salvajemente. Al sentir sus labios sobre él Ranma cerró los ojos, se arqueó bajo ella sacando los brazos tras su cabeza, gimiendo. Akane siguió prestando atención al torso de Ranma con besos y roces, mientras el acariciaba en un eterno vaivén el trasero y muslos de la chica. En cierto momento, dejó de sentir la suave presión del cuerpo de Akane sobre él y abrió los ojos para observar como la chica se quitaba su sostén y se recargaba de nuevo piel desnuda contra piel desnuda. Ranma echó la cabeza para atrás al sentir la suave y cálida piel y la dureza de sus pezones. Tomó a Akane de los hombros y la pegó más a él besándola apasionadamente. Recorrió de arriba abajo la espalda femenina, hasta llegar al elástico de su pantalón deportivo, Akane, adivinando las intenciones de él, subió el trasero para permitirle quitar aquella prenda. Ranma metió la palma entre la piel y la ropa y ayudándose con los pulgares, con un movimiento lento fue bajándolos junto con las pantaletas, Akane dejó de besarlo y se miraron directamente a los ojos mientras él la desvestía, Ranma bajaba desesperadamente lento la última prenda de la chica, rozando con sus dedos la piel, pasó tan cerca del centro de Akane, que la chica no pudo evitar una pequeña convulsión de placer. Quedó completamente desnuda, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, la erección del joven palpitaba furiosamente apresada en sus pantalones. Se tomó un segundo para admirar el cuerpo de la chica, gloriosamente desnudo sobre él y Akane de pronto se sintió nuevamente nerviosa ante su escrutinio y se mordió una uña. Ranma recorrió el cuerpo femenino desde los tobillos, las pantorrillas, subió a los muslos, sobó los redondos glúteos, y se maravilló por lo ancho de sus caderas y lo estrecho de su cintura, subió hasta los senos y se perdió en ellos.

El joven se sentó logrando de esa forma que el busto quedara exactamente a la altura de su boca. Akane no perdía detalle de lo que él hacía, respirando cada vez más agitada. Lo vio subir las manos y tomar los dos pechos apretándolos y masajeándolos a placer, luego despacio, muy despacio acercó la boca y sacando la lengua levemente, jugó con el erecto pezón, y la joven jadeó, lo agarró de la cabeza y lo acercó más a ella mientras sus dedos, moviéndose nerviosos los enredaba en el cabello, desenredando la trenza del chico. Ranma prodigaba atención con la boca a un pecho y después a otro, Akane se movía febrilmente sobre él, gimiendo cada vez más.

Ranma bajó las manos hacia el abdomen y luego el vientre y luego la parte interna de los muslos, repitiendo en un circuito ese movimiento, como en espiral hacia el centro de la chica. Ranma observaba ahora hacia abajo, hacia el centro de su feminidad completamente embebido mientras sus manos seguían aventurándose cada vez más, acercándose. Akane empezó a sentir que las piernas le temblaban, era demasiado, pensó la chica, lo que sentía era demasiado; en un acto reflejo, echó el cuerpo para atrás quedando así expuesta a los ojos de Ranma.

—Dios, Akane. —Gimió Ranma al observarla. —Eres perfecta.

Conforme se acercaba, Ranma la sintió tensarse, mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al sentir como temblaba entre sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo el cuello.

—Mírame Akane.

La chica hizo lo que le pedía, cuando ella posó sus ojos sobre él, Ranma llegó finalmente y con el pulgar comenzó a masajearla abriéndose paso entre los pliegues. Akane gritó por la sorpresa y el placer instantáneo que sintió y por inercia cerró los ojos.

—Mírame, mírame. —Demando una vez más con voz entrecortada. Akane se agarró de sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos mientras Ranma masajeaba su clítoris. Se daban pequeños besos cargados de pasión, luego Akane se alejaba se retorcía, gritaba de placer y volvían a besarse pero todo sin dejar de verse.

—Esta tan húmeda mi amor. —Susurró Ranma mordiendo su cuello levemente, mientras su mano seguía estimulándola.

—Por ti…por ti. —Musitó la chica entre gemidos.

—Akane, Akane, Akane, mi Akane. —Rugió el contra su cuello, quería que Akane disfrutara más, quería verla retorcerse del placer, pero ya no podía más, la necesitaba, necesitaba entrar en ella de una maldita vez.

La colocó de espaldas sobre la cama y con dedos ansiosos bajó pantalón junto con bóxer y finalmente desnudo se colocó sobre ella. Akane le dio la bienvenida de inmediato enredando los brazos en su cuello y abriendo las piernas para él, tan deseosa como el mismo. Ranma la besó mientras guiaba su virilidad hacia ella y de una estocada certera, firme y rápida entró en ella.

Akane gritó y Ranma, desbocado, comenzó a moverse de inmediato, a entrar y salir de ella fuerte y duro. La chica se aferró a su ancha espalda con fuerza, enterrando uñas tratando de controlar de esa manera los fuertes estremecimientos de placer que Ranma le brindaba. Se sentía tan liviana y frágil, era arcilla moldeable en manos de él, estaba supeditada a su voluntad, y eso le gustó. Supo que en nadie más podía confiarse de esa manera, con nadie más podría abandonarse de esa forma, por primera vez en mucho tiempo todos sus problemas dejaron de tener sentido en su cabeza, el Dojo, el acoso de la gente y los medios, DoCo e incluso Shinnosuke, todo quedó de lado, solo eran ella y él.

La habitación se llenó de susurros, gemidos y gritos ahogados. Ranma sintió como Akane se estrechaba cada vez más alrededor de él, supo que estaba a punto de venirse, la besó estimulándola aún más; se hincó en la cama, arrastrando consigo a Akane sujetándola fuertemente de las caderas e hizo el movimiento más rápido y demandante. Y lo sintió, la chica se contrajo apretándolo en rápidos y fuertes espasmos, Akane abrió la boca y lo miró un segundo antes de arquear la espalda, perdiéndose momentáneamente en su paroxismo. Ranma aguantó solo unos instantes más, quería contemplar el placer de Akane, lleno de orgullo masculino por haberlo causado, finalmente con una última embestida apretó fuertemente las manos en las caderas de la chica y cerrando los ojos se dejó ir dentro de ella, se inclinó y ambos de inmediato buscaron los labios del otro, tratando de estrechar aún más el contacto mientras las oleadas de placer los seguían recorriendo haciendo temblar sus cuerpos.

Cuando la sensación remitió Ranma salió de ella, se dejó caer y rodó para dejarla a su costado con la respiración entrecortada. El ambiente había enfriado bastante, y ahora un poco más relajados pudieron sentirlo, Ranma tomó la sabana que había caído a un lado de la cama y la echó sobre ellos. Akane de inmediato se enrolló en la tela y recargó la cabeza en su hombro suspirando, Ranma la rodeó con el brazo fuertemente, pegándola a él. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos mientras se recuperaban.

Luego, Ranma se incorporó a medias sosteniéndose con el codo en la cama y recargó la cabeza en la mano y observó a Akane que tenía los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa en el rostro. Sintió su intensa mirada sobre ella y abrió los ojos. Lo miró ensanchando más su sonrisa.

—Bueno, vaya…Con gusto me pasaré toda la vida haciéndote el amor solo para que sonrías de esa manera Akane.

Sin perder su sonrisa, Akane se puso colorada.

— Que cosas dices. —Jaló la sábana hasta tapar su cara.

—Déjame verte. – Demandó jalando la tela.

— ¡Me cohíbe tu mirada!

Akane desvió la vista aún lado, incapaz de verlo, Ranma alzó las cejas al observar su gesto y sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Te sigo poniendo nerviosa?

—Creo que siempre me vas a poner nerviosa, más cuando me miras así.

— ¿Así como?

—No sé. Así. —Dijo señalándolo. —Siempre sé cuándo me estas mirando.

— ¿Siempre?

—Siempre. Me provocas escalofríos, tienes una personalidad bastante fuerte. ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé. —Dijo Ranma simplemente. Akane rió y le dio un pequeño golpe juguetón en el pecho.

—No tienes remedio Saotome.

Akane se acomodó con la espalda en su pecho y Ranma le pasó la mano por la cintura. Estuvieron en silencio un rato más, solo disfrutando uno del otro, había tantas preguntas por hacer aún, pero no quería romper aquel momento, quería seguir disfrutando un poco más de ella, tener su atención solo para él antes de volver a la locura que eran sus vidas.

Luego de un rato Akane se giró hacia él y acarició suavemente la mejilla del chico y un suspiro de felicidad escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Te quedaras hoy? —Preguntó instantes después.

Ranma abrió los ojos y la miró con gravedad.

—Solo si estas completamente segura.

—Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida de algo. —Le contestó con una sonrisa. Sabía que había temas aún no resueltos entre ellos pero, al igual que él, Akane no quería reventar esa burbuja de felicidad en la que se encontraba.

—De acuerdo, entonces me quedaré.

Había tantas promesas en esa oración que Akane sintió la tensión nacer de nuevo en su vientre, fue consciente de su desnudez y la desnudez de él, tan solo separados por la delgada sábana. Ranma la observó, se pasó la lengua por los labios, sintiendo como el ambiente había cambiado nuevamente y esa atracción entre ellos volvió a surgir como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso ahora era peor, pues sabía que Akane era deliciosamente receptiva a él. Moría por estar de nuevo entre sus piernas.

Ranma acercó su rostro hacia ella pero no la tocó.

—Si te beso de nuevo en este momento, no saldremos de tu cuarto en todo el día Akane. —Dijo con voz ronca, cargada de deseo.

Akane se removió en su lugar, reaccionando a la grave voz de Ranma.

—Sería desastroso…

—Mmmm. —Ranma restregó su nariz en la de ella. — El teléfono no dejaría de sonar en toda la tarde.

—Me perdería de una tediosa entrevista. —Akane besó su barbilla.

—Y no olvides la grabación del ensayo. —Sacó su lengua y la pasó rápidamente sobre los labios de Akane, la chica gimió.

—U-una lástima. —Suspiró.

—Sin mencionar que Ryoga va a enloquecer si no llegas.

Por toda respuesta Akane se acercó a él, dejó a un lado la sabana y quedó desnuda del torso, Ranma bajó la vista hacia sus pechos.

—No hay nada que quiera más, que estar de nuevo dentro de ti Akane pero… —Suspiró mirando el reloj en la pared. —, media hora no es suficiente para todo lo que tengo planeado hacerte.

Akane gimió cerrando los ojos al escucharlo, Ranma besó el inicio de sus pechos y el canal entre ellos, Akane echó la cabeza hacia atrás

—Y te quiero solo para mí. Toda la noche.

Akane lo observó con el rostro arrebolado y los ojos llenos de pasión.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— No lo dudes nena, no te dejaré dormir.

Akane no pudo soportarlo, lo tomo de la cabeza y la bajó hacia ella besándolo con pasión desbordante. Ranma abrió la boca y sus lenguas danzaron aún más hambrientas que antes del uno por el otro. Se separaron gimiendo de frustración.

—Esta noche Akane esta noche.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Ranma estaba recargado en un andamio de metal vigilando la espalda de Akane y matando con los ojos al imbécil presentador que estaba casi encima de ella.

El tipo prácticamente la obligó a levantarse y dar unas vueltas para la cámara, Akane se había negado en redondo varias veces, pero al final no pudo evitarlo. La habían vestido con una falda tipo escolar tableada, unas calcetas largas más arriba de la rodilla, que dejaban una tentadora franja de piel a la vista, una blusa blanca recta de manga larga y un chaleco negro que le daba forma a la blusa. Ranma apretaba los dientes y puños, odiando como ese tipejo la devoraba con la mirada. Y es que después de haber tenido sexo, Akane estaba esplendorosa, su piel se veía radiante y sus ojos brillaban. Ranma se sabía responsable de ello, lo cual le daba cierto orgullo interno, pero los demás hombres también lo notaron. Aquel cabrón que la entrevistaba no soltó su mano luego de que la tocó con la excusa de ayudarla a sentarse tras esa estúpida vuelta.

Quedarse ahí parado observando como otro hombre tocaba a su mujer lo ponía increíblemente de malas. Porque Akane era ya su mujer, sentía una sensación de posesión hacia ella increíblemente intensa y el saber que ella de igual manera lo reclamaba como suyo le hacia sentirse especial frente a todos. Quería ir, tomar a Akane y besarla enfrente de todos para que quedara claro quién era el que la podía tocar, quien la volvía loca de placer, y quien era él se la llevaría esta noche a casa y le haría el amor hasta el amanecer. Frustrado comenzó a caminar por detrás de todas las cámaras y personas en el plató.

Habían puesto el improvisado plató televisivo en medio del Budokan con el escenario del concierto detrás de ellos. Las chicas habían pasado una por una a una entrevista individual que había durado media hora, lo cual lo hacía un programa especial de dos horas con Akane de última. Ranma sabía que para los amantes de DoCo aquellas dos horas no eran nada, siempre ansiaban por más.

Vio como Akane hacia un movimiento bastante casual para librarse del agarré del conductor, se atusó el flequillo en un movimiento femenino y juvenil y después puso la mano lejos de donde el hombre pudiera volver a tomarla. De brazos cruzados, Ranma se complació internamente pero no cambio de expresión mientras rodeaba el escenario con pasos lentos para poder estar frente a ellos. Akane de pronto enderezó la espalda y con la mano masajeo nervosamente su cuello, poco después Ranma entró en su campo visual. Akane le dedicó una mirada rapidísima y un leve tono rojizo tiño su rostro. Se esforzó en seguir contestando las estúpidas preguntas que el conductor le hacía.

Akane tartamudeo un poco al final de la respuesta cuando Ranma eligió quedarse parado exactamente enfrente de ella. El conductor lo notó y le ofreció a Akane un vaso de agua que Akane aceptó con una sonrisa ligera. El hombre la miró más embobado si podía y Ranma gruñó.

—Genji Heita de Nagoya pregunta: "Has dicho en anteriores entrevistas que eres muy joven para estar con alguien en este momento y lo único que te interesa ahorita es están enfocada en tu carrera artística, ¿pero si tuvieras un novio cuales serían las características que te gustaría que tuviera?" —Dijo el hombre leyendo un papel blanco que tenía en las manos. —Amigo Heita, has hecho la pregunta del millón y estoy deseando que la señorita Tendo responda que le gustan los hombres de uno sesenta y siete de estatura y que son Cáncer. —Dijo el hombre guiñando un ojo hacia la cámara.

Ranma supo que el hombre se refería a él mismo y puso los ojos en blanco, asqueado. "Estúpido pigmeo" pensó orgulloso de sus uno ochenta y cuatro.

Akane movió suavemente los hombros como si riera, tapando su boca con la mano, después miró también hacia la cámara sin darle mucha importancia a su comentario.

—Bueno. —Comenzó ella suavemente. —Si me gustan los hombres altos.

A Ranma no le pasó desapercibido el modo como descartó al pigmeo automáticamente pero sin implicarlo directamente. Un metro sesenta y siete de estatura no era ser alto.

—Pero diría que más que nada, seguros de sí mismos, fuertes y mmm de pelo largo. –Dijo ella volviendo a sonrojarse débilmente.

Ranma sonrió de lado, petulante.

—Vaya señorita Tendo, tiene usted un lado rebelde ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que desde mañana los hombres de país empezaran a dejarse el pelo largo para agradarla.

—Oh, vaya. —Dijo Akane abriendo los ojos y sonriendo. —Pero es que no a todos los hombres les queda el pelo largo.

—Bastante de acuerdo con usted. —Dijo el hombre inclinándose hacia ella y en un gesto de familiaridad. —Kaminarimon Temari de Hokkaido pregunta: "¿Sacará alguna vez un disco individual?"

Akane lo pensó un segundo.

—Por el momento no está entre mis planes, es decir, no soy muy buena escribiendo mis propias canciones. —Dijo ella sonriendo apenada ante la cámara. —Actualmente estoy escribiendo una canción pero como he dicho no soy muy buena, lo más seguro es que nunca pueda ver la luz.

Ranma se asombró, nunca se imaginó que Akane estuviera escribiendo una canción o que tuviera esa inquietud. Indudablemente había muchas cosas que no sabían uno del otro todavía. Ya tendría tiempo para enterarse de todos los pequeños detalles que conformaban a Akane, empezando por esa misma noche, la primera de muchas.

—Y ahora Daimonji Sentaro de Miyagui pregunta: "¿Cuál es su color favorito?"

Ranma si sabía esa, aunque seguía pensando que era el amarillo.

—Azul. —Respondió Akane, sin dudarlo, luego lo miró directamente con una media sonrisa en los labios. Ranma entendió por fin a que se refería y parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose bastante tonto. Antes de que ella rompiera el contacto visual, Ranma le sonrió abiertamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Sin poder evitarlo Akane elevó sutilmente los ojos al cielo y puso de nuevo a medias su atención en el conductor.

—Finalmente nuestro amigo Sanzenin Mikado de Yokohama pregunta: "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Bueno, señorita Tendo, déjeme contestar esta por usted: Amigo Mikado, ¡has fila!

El presentador aprovechó para abrazar a Akane por los hombros, pegándola a él y riendo escandalosamente, ella se encogió en su lugar y negando con la cabeza sonrió levemente viendo avergonzada hacia la cámara. Luego el presentador se levantó y jaló a Akane con él, tomándola de la mano.

— ¡Eso es todo por esta vez amigos! Nosotros nos quedaremos a presenciar el ensayo de estas adorables jovencitas para el concierto del sábado, pero no se preocupen, sintonícenos el sábado a las cuatro de la tarde para la repetición de este programa en vivo, seguido del detrás de cámaras a las seis en punto y finalmente la transmisión del concierto del año que da inicio a las ocho para todos aquellos que no compraron boletos, que como dato extra ¡desde hace un mes están completamente agotados! ¡Una locura! Nos vemos. ¡Buenas noches!

El presentador se inclinó en reverencia hacia la cámara y Akane hizo lo mismo, soltando su mano para aplaudir. Una musiquilla alegre de cortinilla empezó a sonar y el hombre se volteó hacia Akane y la abrazó de nuevo, Akane asentí a lo que el hombre le decía esperando a oír el corte del director de escena. Cuando salieron del aire un grupo de personas se acercó a ellos para ayudarlos a quitarse el micrófono. Otras personas se acercaron a felicitarlos y saludarlos, otros más aprovecharon para pedirle autógrafos a Akane.

Ranma esperó media hora más después de terminado el programa a que la chica se desocupara. Akane todo el rato lo estuvo buscando con la vista, lanzándole miradas anhelantes. Finalmente las personas la dejaron en paz y Akane se acercó a él, Ranma salió a su encuentro, la música había empezado a sonar.

—Hola. —Dijo Akane cuando llegó a su lado, alzando el rostro para mirarlo.

—Hola. —Dijo Ranma inclinándose hacia ella, para hablarle al oído. —Así que te gustan los hombres de cabello largo.

Akane asintió y se estiró para poder alcanzar su oreja y hablarle tal como él lo hizo, recargó las manos sobre su pecho.

—Me vuelven loca. —Susurró con voz ronca.

Ranma separó el rostro un poco de ella y Akane lo miró a los labios, y luego a los ojos. ¿Qué pasaría si la besaba enfrente de todo mundo? Subió la mano para poder quitarle un mechón de cabello sobre su mejilla, cuando Kenichi, el coreógrafo, salió de la nada nuevamente demandando la atención de Akane.

—Lamento interrumpir. —Dijo con voz aguda. —Pero tengo que llevármela.

El coreógrafo se paró a un lado de Akane y la tomó del brazo.

—No vayas a comportarte como un cavernícola ¿quieres? —Le dijo a Ranma sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo y acto seguido se marchó llevándose consigo a Akane que estaba sonriendo con toda la boca abierta y las cejas hasta arriba al darse cuenta del coqueteo. Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras caminaba hacia atrás, riéndose de él. Después una marea de gente la ocultó.

Ranma observó como Akane se alejaba de él, dando un suspiro de pura frustración se dispuso a seguirlos para no perderla de vista, sabiendo que le quedaban mínimo cuatro horas de ensayo a la joven.

-o-

— ¡Bien chicas eso es todo por hoy! Recuerden que mañana tenemos ensayo con la vestimenta y todos los bailarines, vénganse descansadas, hidratadas y bien comidas porque les advierto que no vamos a salir de aquí hasta que todo esté perfecto. —Kenichi les sonrió a las chicas aplaudiéndoles golpeando dos dedos de la mano izquierda sobre la palma derecha.

Akane estaba sentada en el suelo estirando sus muslos, agotada. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, y solo quedaban unas cuantas personas dando vueltas por ahí haciendo dios sabía que. Los de la televisora tenían tiempo de haberse ido, cuando decidieron que tenían material suficiente. Toda la tarde una cámara estuvo pegada a ella, filmando todo lo que hacía, las otras chicas no parecían muy molestas al tener una de esas cámaras junto a ellas, a Akane no le quedó de otra que tratar de aparentar estar normalidad y parecer relajada. La vestimenta que les dieron para la grabación no le había ayudado mucho: mallones y unos crop top deportivos idénticos a cada una de ellas, demasiado ajustados y reveladores para su gusto, ella nunca usaría algo así para entrenar. Vestirse así era más del estilo de Shampoo, de hecho no había sido muy diferentes a lo que la mujer china acostumbraba usar para los ensayos.

El tener encima todo el tiempo la mirada de Ranma no ayudó mucho a su situación tampoco. Definitivamente ese día había sudo la prueba más grande autocontrol que había tenido en toda su vida, pues cada que pensaba en él sentía como se excitaba levemente. Parecía una depravada, pero no podía evitarlo, ese hombre la volvía loca al punto de no reconocerse en absoluto. Varias veces estuvo a punto de abandonarse y quedarse mirando a la nada recordando cada susurro, caricia y beso que se habían dado. No quería que la cámara la tomara mirando a la nada, sonrojada y con mirada lujuriosa. Así que se obligó a no pensar en ello por más que quisiera.

Con un suspiro de alivio porque el día por fin había terminado, buscó a Ranma con la mirada y no lo encontró. Kasumi la vio desde el otro lado del escenario y le hizo una leve seña con la mano de despedida, Akane alzó el brazo y con una sonrisa la observó bajar los escalones. Shampoo iba hablando con Kenichi, y antes de bajar del escenario Shampoo la observó unos segundos con una mueca burlona en el rostro. Akane desvió la vista indiferentemente, con la barbilla alzada. Se levantó de un salto, más que dispuesta a largarse de una vez de ese lugar.

— ¿Akane? —La joven estaba a punto de dar un salto para bajar del escenario pero volteó al oír la voz de Nabiki.

—Nabiki, perdón no te vi.

Nabiki movió la cabeza, restándole importancia

—No te preocupes, necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Claro. —Dijo Akane un poco suspicaz, generalmente las personas eran las que pedían favores a Nabiki, no al revés.

— ¿Podrías darme permiso de tener una copia de tu contrato?

— ¿Mi contrato?

—Sí.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

—Ninguno, solo es, mmmm... —Nabiki le echó una mirada extraña y Akane comenzó a preocuparse.

— ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento? Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

—Claro. Déjame buscar a Ranma para avisarle y voy enseguida.

—No es necesario, no tardaremos mucho. —Le dijo Nabiki tomándola de la mano y comenzando a jalarla hacia su camerino, Akane se dejó llevar, intrigada, al llegar Nabiki cerró con llave. Akane observó sus movimientos sospechosos con intranquilidad, nunca se comportaba de esa forma.

—Que pasa Nabiki me estas poniendo nerviosa. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Siéntate. —Ordenó Nabiki y la chica se sentó en un pequeño taburete a un lado del espejo lleno de maquillaje.

—Akane, lo que tengo que decirte debe quedar entre las dos ¿Esta claro?

Nabiki la observaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Sí.

— ¿Que tanto confías en Hibiki? —La pregunta sacó a Akane momentáneamente de su desconcierto.

— ¿En Ryoga? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo con él?

—Contéstame Akane.

Akane se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

—Pues es nuestro productor ¿no? Se supone que vela por nuestros intereses. Así que tendríamos que confiar en él.

—Hipotéticamente. —Dijo Nabiki.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Nabiki le sonrió misteriosamente y sin responder se ocultó tras un biombo que estaba en una esquina oscura del camerino. Akane pudo escuchar el sonido de la tela caer, instantes después, Nabiki salió enfundada en una suave y larga bata de seda.

— ¡Nabiki por favor! ¡Dime de que se trata esto o me voy! —Akane se levantó del taburete e hizo amago de caminar hacia la puerta.

—Akane, eres una niña. No seas impaciente y vuelve a sentarte. Te diré todo.

Akane la observó con el rostro fruncido, dudando y Nabiki hizo una seña para que volviera a sentarse. Tras un segundo más de titubeo la chica obedeció.

—Kasumi y yo queremos dejar el grupo. —Soltó Nabiki a bocajarro.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. —Nabiki se sentó en un sofá otomano que parecía realmente lujoso.

— ¿Ustedes?, pero, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?—Balbuceó.

Nabiki la observó unos segundos en silencio dándole tiempo a asimilarlo y después suspiró y hablo.

—Yo tengo veintitrés años y Kasumi cada vez esta más cerca de cumplir los veinticinco y francamente no me veo haciendo esto por el resto de mi vida. Kasumi tampoco. Ella ya tiene sus propios planes.

— ¿Que planes? —Preguntó Akane de inmediato con desmedida curiosidad pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo entrometida. —Perdón, no tienes que decirme.

Nabiki rió.

—No te preocupes, si prometes no decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a ese novio tuyo, te diré todo.

— ¿A Ranma? ¿Por qué no le puedo contar?

—Son cosas del grupo que tienen que quedar entre nosotras Akane. —Le respondió ella con mirada severa. —Y si he de serte franca no confío en él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Prometes que no le dirás nada?

Akane pensó que era todo demasiado raro, pero si resultaba ser cierto que Kasumi y Nabiki querían salirse del grupo, eso solo la beneficiaba a ella, y si había alguien que pudiera lograrlo definitivamente era Nabiki. El que no confiara en Ranma podía ser simplemente una táctica precautoria.

—De acuerdo.

Nabiki asintió y se acomodó en el sillón.

—Kasumi está a punto de casarse.

— ¿Quéee? ¿De verdad? —Saltó Akane de su asiento emocionada. — ¿Con quiéeen?

Nabiki rió y negó con la cabeza.

—El Doctor Tofú Ono. ¿Lo conoces cierto?

Akane asintió entusiasmada con una imagen mental del Doctor en la cabeza. Ella lo había conocido cuando tuvo un pequeño accidente casi al inicio de su entrada al grupo. El Doctor Tofú era muy famoso entre el mundo de los Idols, era prácticamente el doctor de los famosos. A Akane le había parecido un hombre bastante apuesto, al grado de que se había sentido un poco atraída hacía él, pero en ese entonces no quería saber nada de los hombres, así que lo dejó estar.

—Ellos han tenido una relación en secreto desde hace varios años, pues como sabrás nuestro contrato nos prohíbe tener pareja sentimental pública. Si la prensa se llega a enterar no tengo idea de que es lo que obligaran a Kasumi a hacer*.

—Entiendo. —Dijo Akane perdiendo su entusiasmo. — ¿Y tú?

—Bueno yo soy más práctica. DoCo estuvo bien durante cierto tiempo, pero a estas alturas para mí el grupo es más una inconveniencia que un beneficio. Me gustaría dedicar todo este tiempo a cosas mucho más importantes que me traerán mejores beneficios.

—Mmmm. —Dijo Akane pensativa. — ¿Y Shampoo?

Nabiki suspiró.

—Shampoo, bueno, ella tiene sus propios planes ¿Sabes?—Nabiki habló con incomodidad evitando mirarla. —Lo que ella quiere es estar bajo el reflector y ser el centro de atención y en DoCo ella ya no es el principal activo.

Akane se encogió en su lugar, captando de inmediato lo que quería decir Nabiki.

—No tienes por qué sentirte mal. —Le dijo Nabiki al observar su reacción. —Las cosas son como son y si el público siente más debilidad por ti, Shampoo no puede hacer nada por cambiar eso. Mientras esté en el grupo siempre va a estar a tu sombra. De una manera y otra todas queremos lo mismo.

Akane asintió pensativamente.

—Así que solo nos quedas tú.

Akane levantó la cabeza.

—Yo.

—Si te conozco como creo que lo hago, diría que no estas nada contenta en el grupo. No toleras la atención que despiertas y aunque no sé tus motivaciones personales, sé que debe de haber una razón muy grande para que soportes todo esto.

Akane la observó con un gesto de sorpresa.

— ¿Soy tan obvia?

Nabiki volvió a reír echando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás dejando ver su largo y estilizado cuello.

—Solo para la gente observadora, y yo soy la mejor observando.

Akane torció la boca, le molestaba ser tan transparente, Ranma también podía leerla solo con una simple mirada.

—Y bien, ¿he dado en el blanco?

Akane asintió.

—El banco estuvo a punto de quitarnos el Dojo y la casa de mi familia. Yo nunca hubiera entrado a DoCo si no hubiera sido absolutamente necesario.

Nabiki asintió mirándola.

— ¿Es mucho lo que les falta por pagar?

—Afortunadamente no, poco menos de la mitad. Tu campaña de lencería me ayudó bastante a reducir la deuda.

—Me alegro haber sido útil. —Dijo Nabiki honestamente. — Entonces debo suponer que tú no estás de acuerdo con salirte del grupo. ¿No?

—Bueno, en realidad, es curioso que me hayas preguntado si confío en Ryoga.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Nabiki ladeando la cabeza.

—La semana pasada le pedí que me ayudara a ver la forma de poder rescindir mi contrato. —Explicó ella un poco apenada. —Lo siento por no tomarlas en cuenta, pero nunca creí que ustedes quisieran salirse.

—No importa. —Le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, se inclinó hacia ella atenta. — ¿Él que te dijo?

—Me dijo que iba a revisar mi contrato, que casi siempre hay una laguna legal de que la que podría aprovecharme.

Nabiki se enderezó en su lugar con gesto de asombro.

— ¿Él te dijo eso?

Akane asintió.

—Akane, linda, no hay forma de que haya una laguna legal en esos contratos.

—Pero Ryoga parecía bastante seguro.

—Ay, Akane. —Dijo Nabiki moviendo la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

—Está claro que Hibiki solo te dijo lo que querías escuchar.

Akane frunció el ceño.

— ¿Porque haría eso?

— ¿En verdad no te das cuenta?

— ¿De qué? —Dijo Akane impacientándose de nuevo.

—Hibiki quiere meterte en su cama Akane.

La expresión de Akane fue cambiando gradualmente, de tener el ceño fruncido a una de total turbación. Se levantó del asiento con ímpetu.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—Si no quieres verlo allá tú. Pero Hibiki ha estado detrás de ti desde tu primer día en DoCo. Tal vez desde antes.

Akane la observó con frustración. De repente recordó todas las miradas, todos los toques que parecían casuales, todas las flores, todas las invitaciones a cenar y la luz se hizo en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega como para no verlo?

—Yo creí…, creí, que Hibiki solo estaba siendo atento porque quería que me sintiera a gusto en el grupo.

— ¿Ya vez como si eres una niña Akane? No puedo creer que tienes a la mitad de los hombres del país babeando por ti y no te des cuenta del peor de todos.

Akane gimió de frustración, se agregaba un problema más a su estúpida vida. Como odiaba ser ella a veces.

— ¿Entonces no crees que Hibiki me ayude a salirme del grupo?

Nabiki negó con la cabeza viéndola con pena.

—Puedes preguntarle, pero solo te va a mentir.

—Pero me lo dijo tan seguro, pienso que tal vez si me estaba diciéndola verdad. ¡Puedes preguntarle a Ranma, él estaba ahí!

—Un momento. —Dijo ella parándose del sillón. — ¿Tratas asuntos internos del grupo con tu novio presente?

Akane se mordió la lengua maldiciéndose por su torpeza.

—No, bueno, sí, digo no, es que yo, bueno, lo que pasa es que…—Tartamudeó.

Nabiki cerró los ojos y pasó su mano con la palma abierta en frente de su cara para indicarle que callara. Akane cerró la boca en el acto.

—No importa.

—Pero…

—Akane de verdad que no importa.

Nabiki comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, pensando. Akane no quiso interrumpirla y se quedó en su lugar quietecita.

—Bueno. —Dijo finalmente parando su recorrido. —No creo que vaya a ser mucho problema.

— ¿No?

—No, Hibiki quiere meterse entre tus piernas. —Akane se sonrojó y bajó la vista. —, pero si no le ha funcionado en todo este tiempo mientras estuviste en el grupo tal vez intente algo más activo cuando nos deshagamos y no tenga las restricciones de la empresa para enamorarte. Así que puede convenirle, pero de todas maneras será un factor a tener en cuenta.

Dicho eso Nabiki se levantó, como si estuviera dando por terminada la reunión.

—Entonces estas a favor de que el grupo se deshaga ¿cierto?

— ¡Sí!

—Muy bien. —Sonrió Nabiki satisfecha.

—Mañana te traigo una copia de mi contrato.

—No hace falta. —Dijo Nabiki caminando hacia un elegante bolso negro, extrajo unos papeles y los mostro riendo.

—Ya los tengo aquí, solo quería tu permiso para poder leerlos sin remordimientos. —Le dijo guiñándole el ojo, ambas sabían que no tenía tal cosa como los remordimientos.

Akane no supo que decir, solo atinó a reír nerviosamente. Nabiki caminó hacia la puerta, quitó el seguro y la abrió. Akane caminó hacia ella, cuando había dado un par de pasos tras cruzar la puerta se dio la vuelta y la encaró nuevamente.

—Nabiki, ¿Qué quisiste decir con que no confiabas en Ranma?

Nabiki se recargó displicentemente en el quicio de la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y piernas lo que hizo que la bata se abriera y mostrara hasta sus estilizados muslos, a ella pareció no importarle, le sonrió con suficiencia. A Akane siempre le parecía que Nabiki la miraba como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba, era una sensación molesta.

—Son cosas mías Akane.

—Pero…

—Saotome y Hibiki son amigos ¿no? Es natural que desconfíe de él. —Dijo haciendo un gesto con ambas manos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Akane abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, se sintió tonta de no saber eso.

—Lo siento. —Continuó Nabiki mal interpretando el gesto de Akane. —, pero es demasiado arriesgado lo que intentamos hacer así que debo de tener todos los datos disponibles a mi alcance. No debo dejar ni un cabo suelto.

—Sí, bueno, no te preocupes por eso.

—También he sabido que ha estado bastantes veces por las oficinas de Sakura y recibe honorarios. No he podido averiguar qué es lo que hace exactamente. ¿Tú sabes algo de eso Akane? —Nabiki la miró afilando su mirada sobre ella. Se sintió en un interrogatorio.

—Yo la verdad, no sé muy bien, tenemos poco de conocernos y…

— ¿De verdad? Parecen muy cercanos, todo el tiempo están juntos, él no deja de mirarte todo el tiempo, es protector contigo...

Akane bajó la vista pensando que hacer; una parte de ella quería decirle todo a Nabiki, quería contarle a alguien sus dudas, pero en realidad le daba miedo descubrir la verdad, si es que había algo más.

—Bueno en realidad no importa. Solo cuídate quieres. —Dijo Nabiki interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?

—Vivimos en un mundo peligroso. —Dijo ella encogiéndose simplemente de hombros.

Akane iba a abrir la boca una vez más pero Nabiki miró sobre su hombro y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Me temo que han venido por ti. Tendremos que dejar la charla para otro día.

— ¡Pero Nabiki!

— ¡Chao! —Le dijo ella guiñando el ojo y saludando a alguien atrás de ella mientras cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Nabiki!—Dijo Akane volviendo a caminar hacia la puerta. No pensaba irse hasta obtener todas las respuestas. Hasta que alguien le dijera que estaba loca por ser tan desconfiada.

— ¡Akane!

La chica se detuvo en el acto cuando tenía la mano empuñada dispuesta a tocar la puerta. Se dio la vuelta, Ranma corría hacia ella y la observaba con una mezcla de alivio y furia en el rostro.

— ¿¡Porque no me dijiste donde ibas!? —Le gritó en cuanto estuvo cerca.

Akane frunció el ceño al escuchar su reclamo desmedido.

—Solo estaba hablando con Nabiki.

— ¡Pudiste haberte tomado la molestia de avisarme!

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡No me hables así!

— ¡Estuve buscándote como un idiota por más de media hora! —Le dijo ignorándola, se había puesto enfermo de preocupación al no verla por ninguna parte, con cada palabra de esas aborrecibles cartas grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Cuando la vio salir del camerino de Nabiki casi murió de alivio.

— ¡Yo trate de avisarte pero no estabas, no es mi culpa!

— ¿¡Y era tan urgente tu platica que no tomaste la molestia de esperar por mi unos segundos!?

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Si era urgente o no, no es de tu incumbencia!

— ¡Claro que si es de mi incumbencia maldita sea! ¡Tú eres mi asunto Akane, tú!

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Solo porque hayamos tenido sexo no quiere decir que tenga que decirte a donde estoy todo el rato! ¡No soy de tu propiedad!

Akane comenzó a andar rápidamente y Ranma la siguió, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él.

— ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Sabes que soy tu guardaespaldas! ¡Tengo que saber dónde diablos estas! ¡Todo el tiempo!

— ¡De acuerdo entonces señor guardaespaldas, le aviso que me voy a mi casa! ¡Sola!

Akane se alejó de él corriendo hacia su propio camerino luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. ¿A qué diablos venía esa actitud de Ranma? Cerró la puerta tras ella pero de inmediato volvió a abrirse y Ranma entró como un vendaval. Cerró con un portazo y Akane saltó en su lugar, dándose la vuelta.

— ¡Largo! ¡Quiero estar sola!

Ranma la ignoró y caminó hacia ella hecho una furia, la tomó de los hombros y espalda y la besó pegándola a él. Akane comenzó a luchar dándole golpes en el pecho pero Ranma hizo caso omiso y la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Poco a poco Akane fue disminuyendo sus golpes hasta que se encontró respondiendo con la misma fiereza al beso de Ranma.

Ranma comenzó a acariciar las nalgas de la chica sobre el delgado pantalón deportivo y lo bajó de un tirón y Akane comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. La levantó como si no pesara nada y la sentó sobre el tocador tirando todos los productos que estaban encima. Le acabó de quitar el mallòn mientras Akane luchaba con el cinturón y botones del pantalón de él liberando su erección. Lo besó mientras que lo masturbaba con las manos, Ranma gemía en su boca estremeciéndose involuntariamente, bajó las manos buscando el centro de ella y comenzó a masajear su clítoris, Akane suspiró cuando Ranma metió un dedo dentro de ella y lo comenzó a mover dentro y fuera. Cuando le fue imposible seguir soportando más la penetró, la chica gimió de placer y puso las dos manos sobre la superficie del tocador para poder resistir los embates de él, recargando la espalda sobre el espejo. Ranma le subió el crop top encima de los pechos, sin quitárselo y comenzó a morder y a lamer los erectos pezones. Akane subió una mano hacia su cabeza para acércalo más a él, acompasando sus movimientos a los que dictaba la cadera de Ranma. El tocador se movía y crujía con el peso de ambos.

Ranma dejó de saborear sus pechos y subió la cara hacia la oreja de la chica.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso. No sabes cómo me sentí. No lo vuelvas a hacer. —Dijo mordiendo su cuello sin dejar de entrar y salir de ella.

Akane no pudo evitar pensar que seguía exagerando, pero antes de que pudiera responder Ranma aumento la velocidad, haciéndola casi gritar.

—Di que no lo volverás a hacer. —Gimió Ranma a su oído con trabajos, apretando los dientes.

—No… no. —Dijo ella sintiendo como empezaba a nacer en su vientre el orgasmo.

Ranma no pudo seguir pensando más, en ese momento Akane alcanzó su clímax y buscó sus labios para tragarse sus quejidos de placer y él al mismo tiempo se liberó en ella.

Akane escondió la cara en el pecho de él mientras seguía abrazándolo con piernas y brazos y Ranma también dejó caer la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de la joven, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Ranma levantó primero la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes que me vas a volver loco? —le dijo sonriendo levemente, ya sin rastro de la ira de hace rato.

—Perdón, no pensé que fuera a importarte tanto.

—Pues es que me importas Akane y mucho.

Akane lo abrazó.

—De verdad que traté de buscarte, pero no estabas. Nabiki tenía prisa.

— ¿Era algo muy importante?

—Eh, no.

Akane evitó mirarlo a los ojos y Ranma se dio cuenta que mentía.

—Era algo de su línea de corsetería. —Dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, tratando de quitarle importancia con el gesto.

—Ya veo. —Dijo Ranma mirándola intensamente, siguiéndole la corriente. — ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a aparecer en más anuncios?

Akane escondió la cara en su pecho.

—Ay no.

—Me alegro.

Akane subió el rostro para mirarlo.

—Solo yo puedo admirar esto Akane. —Dijo acariciando un pezón y una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Akane dio un gritito de sorpresa y le dio un manotazo.

—Yo no enseño mis pezones, Saotome. —Dijo ella con voz molesta acomodándose el top sobre el busto.

Ranma rió.

—Eso me recuerda que quiero que hagas algo por mí. —Dijo Ranma viendo como acomodaba la prenda.

— ¿Qué?

—Recuerdo que Nabiki dijo que te dio una colección de ropa interior.

— ¿Si, y? —Dijo ella sabiendo ya a donde quería Ranma llegar.

—Pues es una lástima que no se utilicen.

—Ahhh. —Akane sonrió y lo besó. — ¿Quieres que las modele para ti?

—No.

Akane se quedó de piedra.

—Quiero decir, ya que tienes pechos planos me imagino que por eso no los utilizas. Quería regalarlos a la caridad.

Akane tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y Ranma se mordió los labios tratando de no soltar una carcajada al ver el poema que era su rostro.

— ¡Eres un imbécil Saotome!—Le dijo Akane comenzando a luchar contra él. Ranma rió y la trató de abrazar, al final Akane, para su disgusto, también acabó riendo.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Ranma y Akane caminaban lentamente por las calles vacías.

Era poco más de media noche y Akane había rogado a Ranma que caminaran un rato, la chica no lo dijo pero él sabía que quería sentir un poco de normalidad en su vida, caminar por las calles sin necesidad de taparse el rostro era un lujo para ella. A pesar de que sabía que la chica estaba cansada no pudo decirle que no, se dio cuenta que había muy pocas cosas que ella le pidiera a las que le diría que no.

Akane lo tomaba del brazo fuertemente, contenta, y Ranma no podía quitarle la vista de encima cuando sonreía de esa manera. Por ello se dio perfectamente bien cuenta cuando el semblante de Akane comenzó a cambiar de alegría a la circunspección y se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay algo que no está del todo bien en esto Ranma. —Dijo ella con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Dijo preocupado tomándola de los hombros para que lo viera.

—Esto. —Dijo haciendo un gesto vago con la mano entre él y ella.

Ranma sintió como un baño de agua fría. Se envaró, con el rostro crispado.

— ¿Te refieres a nosotros?

—Sí. —Dijo Akane. Y Ranma retrocedió un paso alejándose de ella. Akane reaccionó y caminó hacia el volviendo a tomarlo del brazo.

—No espera, no me refiero a nosotros sino a tú y yo. Tú como guardaespaldas y yo como tu protegida. Algo no está bien.

Ranma sintió un momentáneo alivio pero de inmediato fue remplazado por otra preocupación. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? Trató de buscar algún detalle que tal vez se le había escapado para que ella se preocupara o sospechara, de repente lo vio: Su plática con Nabiki. ¿Acaso Nabiki sabía algo del acoso hacia Akane? ¿De eso habían hablado? Pero no podía ser, se dijo mirando su rostro que estaba vuelto hacia arriba, mirándolo atentamente. Estaba demasiado tranquila, si supiera que alguien intentaba hacerle daño no querría pasear a esas horas de la noche.

Se agachó para darle un ligero beso en los labios, solo porque podía hacerlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó después frunciendo levemente el ceño, poniendo su mejor cara de incredulidad.

—Es que es raro. Soy la única que tiene guardaespaldas, nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera Nabiki. ¿No se te hace extraño eso?

—Bueno, yo no sé de los asuntos de la empresa, solo sé que me contrataron para cuidarte a ti, lo cual no sabes cómo agradezco que haya sido contigo y no con Nabiki. Esa mujer da algo de miedo. —Rió Ranma tratando de distraerla.

— ¡Estoy hablando en serio Ranma!

— ¡Yo también! De verdad que no lo sé, puedo preguntarle a Ryoga si quieres.

Akane lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Conoces a Ryoga de antes?

—Sí. ¿No sabías que Ryoga competía conmigo antes de entrar a Sakura Canyon?

—No. —Dijo ella sorprendida. —La verdad que no lo sabía. No lo recuerdo.

—Bueno, el compitió mucho menos que yo. Cuando entró a trabajar a la empresa dejó los combates profesionales. Tal vez por eso no lo recuerdes.

—Mmm. —Dijo Akane pensando de nuevo. Ranma buscó algo que decir desesperadamente.

—Tú me lo dirías ¿verdad? —Akane lo miraba seriamente. — ¿Me dirías si hay algo más tras la decisión de ponerte como mi guardaespaldas?

Ranma odiaba mentir, lo detestaba. Pero era para ponerla a salvo se dijo. Todo era por ella.

—Claro que te lo diría. —Contestó y la atrajo hacia él con un brazo para no verla a la cara mientras mentía. Akane lo rodeo de inmediato. —Te preocupas mucho ¿Sabes?

Akane suspiró fuertemente contra su pecho dándole la razón.

Ranma la tomó de los hombros y la separó de él, se inclinó hacia ella para mirarla firmemente

—Akane, no tienes nada que temer. Por ti sería capaz de todo, yo te protegeré.

Akane sonrió luminosamente y asintió emocionada tragando el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado al escucharlo.

—Bien, ¿podemos irnos ya? Me muero por desnudarte. —Dijo Ranma comenzado a arrastrarla dirigiéndose hacia su edificio.

— ¡Ranma! —Le dijo ella riéndose y dándole un ligero golpe en las costillas, mientras trotaba levemente tratando de seguir su ritmo. —Eres tan indecoroso.

—Akane yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan condenadamente apetecible. —Respondió abriendo la puerta y atrapándola por detrás cuando cruzó la puerta, y la besó en el cuello debajo de la oreja.

— ¿Aunque tenga pecho plano?—Respondió ella entre sonrisas.

—Mmmm, me gusta mucho tu pecho plano. —Dijo acariciándola en el pecho sobre la gruesa sudadera.

Siguieron jugueteando mientras subían las escaleras, estaban por llegar al último piso cuando Akane se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Akane lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Me muero de hambre. — Dijo. — Y acabo de recordar que no hay nada que comer.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

— ¿Vamos?

—No, no, tu estas cansada. Sigue subiendo, te dejo en el departamento y voy.

Akane lo miró con fastidio.

—Ranma, no me pasará nada por terminar de subir unos escalones yo sola.

—Lo sé, pero es mi trabajo.

—Bueno, son más de las doce de la noche, creo que estas ya no son horas para que trabaje señor guardaespaldas.

— ¡Akane! —Dijo él viendo una discusión inminente.

— ¡Ranma! —Rebatió ella, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

Se miraron con los ceños fruncidos. Ranma lanzó una mirada hacia el último tramo de las escaleras y después hacia el rostro molesto de Akane, tan hermosa, y desistió. No había cosa que no quisiera darle.

—De acuerdo, sube rápido.

Akane sonrió y lo besó rápidamente antes de lanzarse a correr el último tramo de las escaleras.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco, mirándola correr como una niña. Esperó a oír el ruido de la puerta de su departamento abrirse y cerrarse y comenzó a bajar de dos en dos lo escalones, salió del edificio, dio vuelta en la esquina antes de comenzar a cruzar la avenida. Fue entonces cuando los vidrios cayeron a la calle haciéndose añicos a unos cuantos pasos de él, con sus veloces reflejos se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo y dio un brinco alejándose más, luego escuchó el grito que le heló la sangre. Con el corazón en la garganta subió la vista hacia el departamento de Akane y entre la bruma de madrugada pudo observar un tenue haz de luz roja que aparecía y desparecería, titilante, justo enfrente de la ventana del departamento de la chica.

Una luz de francotirador.

-o-

* * *

 _ **DoCo thirteenth**_

 **Por ti.**

* * *

-o-

 _Por lo general me gusta escribir en silencio, porque siento que así me llegan mejor "las voces" de los personajes pero la primera escena lemon entre Ranma y Akane la escribí escuchando Spring de Max Richter con su Vivaldi Recomposed, específicamente 0,1 y 3. Si tienen la oportunidad escúchenla. También de vez en cuando escucho a Hidaka Noriko, ya saben para entrar en modo. Me duele admitir que por encima de DoCo la canción que más me mata de ella es "Innocence" de "Rurouni Kenshin". ¿La han escuchado?_

 _Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito…no es que importe pero solo lo quería señalar jaja. En fin, estamos entrando a la línea recta del fic, ¡yeeeeh! A mi parecer solo quedan más o menos tres capítulos. Ya tengo los tres capítulos en boceto pero siempre que empiezo a corregir y a reescribir me salen diálogos y actos que no tenía contemplados, pero en sí no creo que se alargue mucho más. Y como ya dejé de pensar en la trama de este, mi mente estuvo volando estas semanas y ya se formó otro fic en mi cabeza jaja, pero hasta que termine DoCo el otro no verá la luz. No será A.U y será post Manga._

 _-o-_

* * *

 _ ***Notas y aclaraciones***_

 _ **Idols:**_ No soy consumidora de los idol japoneses. Así que tuve que investigar un poco acerca del tema, y encontré que en Japón los Idols al ser un producto sumamente mediáticos, deben de tener una imagen de eterna pureza combinada con sensualidad en caso de las chicas y los varones siempre deben de ser un eterno _shonen._ Una chica del grupo AKB48 al ser fotografiada saliendo de la casa de su novio se rapó públicamente como autocastigo, y el grupo más longevo masculino de Japón, SMAP, después de 25 años de carrera, fueron obligados en el 2016 a disculparse en televisión por intentar separarse, finalmente tras un montón de dimes y diretes el grupo se separó en agosto de ese mismo año. Fue toda una cobertura a nivel nacional.

Si quieren saber más del tema visten el blog japonismo: "Los Idols como objeto de cultura popular japonesa" y "SMAP, de la separación al perdón forzado"

 _ **Declaración desaparición y fallecimiento:**_ La verdad no pude encontrar información sobre las leyes japonesas respecto a estos temas, así que tomé como referencia leyes españolas, así que puede que esté cayendo en equivocaciones.

Para declarar a una persona como desaparecido debe de transcurrir un año desde que se tuvieran las últimas noticias o, si no se tuvieran, desde su desaparición.

Y la declaración de fallecimiento procede cuando haya trascurrido tres años para los tripulantes o pasajeros de un barco, en los casos de naufragio. Es por eso que la espera sería de cuatro años en el caso de Shinnosuke: un año de desaparición y otros tres por naufragio.

Si alguien tiene otros datos le agradecería un montón su información. ^_^

 _ **Luz de francotirador:**_ Creo necesario aclarar que desde el punto de vista técnico-táctico, una luz en la mirilla de un fusil de francotirador es algo innecesario porque el objetivo de un francotirador es disparar desde lejos y pasar desapercibido, además de que la mira es telescópica de alta precisión por lo cual no es necesaria la luz para dar en el blanco. Peeeero, obviando eso, ignorándolo, si fuera necesaria esa luz roja, no se vería a simple vista así como en las películas de Hollywood, que se ve el haz incluso a luz del día. El haz de luz solo sería visible muy tenue y cuando se refracte sobre ciertos objetos o condiciones, como brumas en el caso del fic. Obviamente no soy experta, pero me di a la tarea de investigar y eso fue lo que encontré.

-o-

* * *

 ***Agradecimientos***

 _ **Vhugob:**_ ¡Hola! Lamento que pienses eso. Es raro porque ese capítulo lo escribí casi al principio del fic para poder tener contexto para el resto de la historia XD. De cualquier manera agradezco tu observación, la utilizaré para mejorar. ¡Saluditos!

 _ **:**_ La verdad es que si siento que se querían, lamentablemente (o afortunadamente para Ranma) las cosas se dieron de otra manera. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar siempre!

 _ **Kiku27:**_ ¡Gracias! Si la verdad es que Ryoga me sorprendió aún a mí jaja. Al pobre lo estoy tratando mal, en un próximo fic espero resarcirlo. Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, espero este también te haya gustado. ¡Espero tus comentarios!

 _ **Ronoel:**_ Creo que varios han tenido la misma duda con la línea del tiempo. En sí han pasado tres años desde que Akane lo vio por última vez. El fic está ubicado en el mes de Junio y Shinnosuke desapareció en Julio de hace tres años. Pero por cuestiones de espera legal, son cuatro años para declararlo muerto porque se toma en cuenta el año que se declaró desaparecido. ¡Espero que te haya podido despejar un poco tus dudas!

 _ **Josefina:**_ Todavía no sabremos que pasó con él, lamento tenerlas en suspense todavía pero ya estamos a punto de acabar el fic ¡y todo se sabrá! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y la reacción de Ranma. Más adelante seguirán sacando el tema a colación, pues como dicen todavía hay muchos asuntos pendientes entre ellos (jejeje) Gracias por comentar ¡Espero tus impresiones!

 _ **Sailordancer7:**_ No pudiste expresarlo mejor. Suertudo y la verdad en la cara. Afortunadamente este Ranma es un poco más maduro y creo que supo llevar bien la situación. Todavía hay detalles entre ellos pero más adelante los veremos (jujuju) Gracias por comentar ¡Espero tus impresiones!

 _ **Haruri Saotome:**_ Si, se obsesionó suuuuper mal plan con Ranma y creo que por aquí muchas estamos obsesionadas con Ranma jajaja. (ayñ) Espero te haya gustado este capítulo lleno de Lemon, le di vuelo a la hilacha como diría mi abuelita jajaja Ya pronto veremos que paso con él. Gracias por comentar ¡Espero tus impresiones!

 _ **RanmaAkaneFan**_ : Lamento en verdad la espera, se me salió de las manos, ¡entre el trabajo, la casa, el novio y los gatos ya no sé qué es de mi vida! Maldita adultez jajaja. Respecto a tu teoría…No puedo confirmar ni negar nada jajaja (sorry) pero te diré que no todos los personajes van a salir. Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado, ¡gracias por comentar y espero tus comentarios!

 _ **Paulayjoaqui**_ : ¡Perdooon, no pudo responder tu pregunta aún! Pero no comas ansias el fic ya casi se acaba y sabremos qué paso con él. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo yo me divertí escribiéndolo (jejejeje). Me gusto las reacciones de Ranma y aun todavía hay secretos y temas sin hablar, el drama sigue y sigue. Muchas, muchas gracias por comentar siempre. ¡Espero tus impresiones del capítulo!

 _ **SusyChantilly:**_ Ayyyy, cuando leí tu comentario de verdad que mi intención era hacer un fan art porque lo habías pedido, pero de verdad que el tiempo no me dio. U_U ¡Perdón! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, con tantas cosas en él estaba un poco dudosa de que no fuera muy bueno. ¡Espero este te haya agradado, gracias por comentar y espero tus impresiones!

 _ **Takahasirumiko:**_ Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Yo también me imagino las escenas y lo que veo es lo que escribo, no sé si tenga sentido jajaja. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡ojalá me puedas dar tus impresiones!

 _ **Tieve:**_ I think Akane understood that in this chapter, she could not do anything with the decisions Shinnosuke made. She told him that she did not care about his pride or the fact that he lost against Ranma, but Shinnosuke was a bit selfish, as you say. In the end, Ranma and Akane were meant to be together. As people say in my country: things happen for a reason.

 _ **Llek BM:**_ Ay, qué alegría ser la primera en algo jajaja, creí que ya todo estaba escrito. Espero te haya gustado la reacción de Ranma en lo personal yo me enamoré más de él 3 y si ya lo dijo, como que él es Ranma Saotome nunca dejaría de luchar por ella (ayyñ) ¿Ya mencioné que me enamoré más de Ranma? ¡Gracias por comentar siempre Llek! ¡Espero tus impresiones de este capítulo!

 _ **Itzeldesaotome:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! La verdad tenía bastantes dudas con el pasado al tener tantas emociones, fue difícil de manejar, pero creo siempre me pasa eso con cada nueva actualización, nunca sé si es lo suficientemente bueno. Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y ya muy pronto veremos qué fue lo que paso con Shinosuke, ¡el final está cerca! ¡Gracias por comentar!

 _ **Yeka453:**_ A mi también me encanta Shinnosuke, fue el rival más chido de Ranma, aunque siempre voy a ser R&A foreva de corazón. Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado, está lleno de lemon pero era necesario en la historia, siempre he pensado que ellos son muy pasionales jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tomarte tu tiempo! ¡Espero tus comentarios!

 _ **SakuraSaotome:**_ Sii, ¡ya falta muy poquito para saber qué onda con todo! A pesar de que Ryoga está muy darks, me ha gustado un montón escribirlo, es como una válvula de escape para darle "realismo" al fic, pienso yo. Debo de decir que me muero de ganas de publicar ya los últimos capítulos, pero todavía me falta mucho por revisar y corregir. ¡Prometo darme prisa! ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero tus impresiones del capítulo, ojala te haya gustado!

 _ **Silvia PB:**_ Perdón por el Lemon de ellos pero si era necesario, bueno según yo jajaja, pero espero este capítulo haya sido más de tu agrado (guiño, guiño) y te haya dejado un buen sabor de boca. ¡Muchas gracias por escribir y espero tus impresiones de este capítulo! ¡Saluditos!

 _ **Nancyricoleon:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, espero este capítulo haya cubierto tus expectativas, siempre estoy ansiosa cuando subo actualización porque no sé si les gustara. ¡Gracias por escribir, espero tus comentarios!

 _ **Kris de Andrómeda:**_ ¡Hooola! Así es, el recuerdo de Shinnosuke siempre será un problema pero la química entre los dos es tan intensa que no había modo de escapar de ella. Akane de verdad amaba sinceramente a Shinnosuke, pero creo que siente algo más profundo por Ranma. Y él ni se diga, está todo tonto por ella. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Espero tus impresiones!

 _ **CHIQUI09:**_ ¡Hola y bienvenida! Siempre es un placer tener nuevos lectores, ¡me emociona mucho! Respondiendo tu pregunta de la validez: sí y no. Depende mucho del valor que los esposos que quieran darle, pueden decir que están casados, pero para efectos prácticos, legales y cosas así su matrimonio no cuenta. Si Akane hubiera querido casarse al día siguiente por lo civil, no habría ningún problema legal. Su matrimonio con Shinnosuke fue meramente simbólico para demostrar su amor. ¡Espero este capítulo te haya gustado! ¡Espero tu comentario, nos vemos!

 _ **Akanitacuri:**_ ¡Hola! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, a mí me ha gustado la manera que reaccionó él, me enamora este Ranma jajaja. ¡Agradezco tu comentario y espero tus impresiones! ¡Saluditos!

 _ **Revontuli Amin:**_ ¡Hola! Si, Shinnosuke perdió su rumbo, su motivación siempre fue Akane pero, mal encausado. Tal vez si hubieran podido ser felices si no le hubiera importado tanto su orgullo, no lo sé. Pero lo que sí es seguro es que por Ranma siente algo mucho más fuerte. Fue un capítulo difícil de escribir pero me alegra saber que les gustó. Espero que este haya sido también de tu agrado. ¡Espero tus comentarios! ¡Gracias por tu review, saluditos!

 _ **Ana Mara:**_ ¡Cumplí mí cometido entonces!, quería que fuera un capítulo agridulce y sufridor (jejeje) . Espero este capítulo te haya gustado también. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

 _ **Tendo Haruri:**_ ¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

 _ **Camyg64:**_ ¡Hola! Comparto tu teoría del primer noviazgo totalmente, y más siendo tan jóvenes. Akane y Shinnosuke creo que se querían sinceramente, quien sabe si hubieran podido ser felices, yo pienso que no. Pero como bien dices el honor habría jugado un asunto muy importante en su relación. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, te agradezco tu interés y el tiempo que te tomas para leerme. ¡Espero tu comentario, saluditos!

 _ **Guest:**_ The cleaner man picked up the letters of harassment against Akane that Shampoo took from Ryoga´s safe. I'm sorry if I was not very clear about it. And although Akane does not know that Ryoga is sleeping with Shampoo, he never had a chance with her. I hope you liked this chapter. I appreciate your comment! I hope for your impressions!

 _ **Vernica:**_ Las pilas ya se las puso nuestro querido Ranma (jajaja) Y si, ya todo se está complicando, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Muy pronto sabremos qué pasó realmente con Shinnosuke. ¡Gracias por escribir, espero tus comentarios!

 _ **Guest:**_ ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por las porras! Realmente estaba ansiosa con ese capítulo porque fue muy difícil de escribir, no sabes cómo me alegra que les haya gustado. Espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y si, hubo más seducción (jujuju). ¡Muchas gracias por escribir, no sabes cómo me ayudan a continuar!

 _ **Lila:**_ ¡Hola! Si, fue un recurso literario, pues todo el fic está en narrador omnisciente para saber qué es lo piensan todos los personajes. Si lo hubiera narrado desde la perspectiva de Akane, nos hubiéramos perdido varias cosas interesantes por ahí. Por eso al principio ella lo empieza a contar con frases que quedaron al final de sus recuerdos del capítulo 3 y este capítulo empieza con ella diciendo frases del pasado. Ella si se lo contó a Ranma, pero nosotros lo supimos por el narrador omnisciente. ¡Espero haber resuelto tu duda! ^_ ^ Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado, espero tu comentario. ¡Nos vemos!

 _ **KarenPin91:**_ Si, la verdad es que su romance juvenil y apasionado no podría haber terminado de otra forma, Akane realmente lo amaba y por eso accedió a casarse con él. Al final las cosas salieron mal para ellos pero me parece que Akane y Ranma lo pueden hacer mejor. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, espero tus impresiones del capítulo! ¡Nos vemos!

 _ **Alezi monela:**_ Así es, lo que importa de su boda fue que entre ellos fue muy real, y Ranma está consciente de que Akane no ha olvidado a Shinnosuke y tal vez nunca lo haga, pero como él lo dice, es Ranma Saotome, él nunca pierde y no se va a dar por vencido con ella (Ayñññ 3 ) ¡Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, nos vemos a la próxima!

 _ **Ivarodsan:**_ ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Fue muy difícil escribir el capítulo por tanta emoción, hubo mucho que se me quedó en el tintero, espero no haber cortado partes que hubieran sido interesantes, pero si no hubiera sido un capítulo eterno jajaja. Bueno, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tomarte el tiempo para comentar. Espero tus impresiones de este capítulo. ¡Chao!

 _ **JanneST**_ Gracias por compartir tus teorías, desafortunadamente aún no puedo negar o aceptar porque sería spoiler y no quiero eso jajaja. Ya veremos, ya veremos qué es lo que pasa por ahí. Agradezco mucho tu comentario, espero este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos!

 _ **Tati:**_ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Lamento la espera pero espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y haya valido la pena. ¡Espero tus impresiones del capítulo!

 _ **GabyCo:**_ Hola, ¡bienvenida por aquí! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y el fic en general. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero leerte de nuevo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

-o-

* * *

 _Y bien, sin más me despido. Ya nos estaremos leyendo de nuevo._

 _Que tengan buen inicio de mes. ¡Chao!_

 _S.R_


	14. DoCo Fourteenth

DoCo*

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

* * *

 _DoCo_ fourteenth

 **Furia.**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Ryoga caminaba entre los pedazos de vidrios con las manos en las bolsas del ligero abrigo largo que usaba, su rostro mantenía una expresión impávida. El sonido del cristal resquebrajarse bajo su peso le provocó cierta satisfacción por lo que siguió caminando por el rastro de vidrio. Cuando llegó a la enorme mancha de sangre la rodeó con un leve movimiento de su labio superior, reflejando asco. Se detuvo junto al ventanal y sintió el aire frio de la madrugada colarse por el espacio del enorme vidrio rajado, el cielo seguía un poco encapotado, parecía que el clima no iba a dar tregua con la lluvia. Se asomó levemente hacia la calle, observando la caída libre no sin cierto temor.

Alzó la vista hacia la ventana de enfrente donde se suponía había llegado el disparo. Se podía observar a los policías ir y venir haciendo su trabajo. Ryoga estuvo un rato más con la atención perdida mirando hacia la calle y se dio la vuelta. Observó la habitación con las marcas que los peritos habían dejado por todas partes. El último policía se fue cuando él llegó, solo lo habían estado esperando para darle un resumen de los hechos.

Caminó despacio rodeando el sillón amarillo de Akane con vidrios encima y todos los cojines caídos. Una silla estaba volteada, la mesa, con sangre que estaba ya seca encima, estaba rota de una pata y la base agrietada, como si alguien hubiera caído encima de ella con bastante fuerza, la televisión estaba volcada, y las cortinas estaban caídas, reflejando signos de lucha intensa.

Nunca había estado en el departamento de Akane, la chica era muy celosa de su intimidad aun grado casi desesperante. Conocía la casa de Shampoo y Nabiki e incluso la de Kasumi. Varias veces había intentado, sin éxito, que Akane consintiera invitarlo, pero ahora, finalmente estaba ahí, y podía husmear a sus anchas. Se paró en medio de la habitación y observó las puertas a los dos extremos, y se decidió por la puerta a su izquierda. Sorteó varios objetos caídos en su camino y al llegar a la puerta, vio que estaba entornada, así que la empujó suavemente con dos dedos. Vio el enorme espejo de pared a pared, por el suelo tapizado de tatamis acolchonados y los aparatos para hacer ejercicios, supo que Akane usaba ese cuarto para entrenar. Por algo mantenía su cuerpo tan perfecto. Se la imaginaba claramente en ese lugar.

Salió de la habitación con el mismo andar lento y pausado, llegó a una pequeña habitación que no tenía puerta, se asomó y se percató que era la cocina, le dio la espalda sin más. Un pequeño cubículo cuadrado sobresalía en el medio del departamento y se imaginó que era el baño. Era muy pequeño para ser la habitación principal. Lo abrió, se pudo percatar que Akane era bastante ordenada con sus cosas. A diferencia del desastre que se veía en la salita, el baño estaba impecable. Las toallas, de color amarillo, estaban pulcramente dobladas en un mueble pegado a la pared, las baldosas impolutas, un pequeño florero arriba del retrete le daba un toque bastante femenino al lugar. La cortina de baño estampada con un diseño de pequeños puerquitos negro, demasiado infantil para su gusto, estaba corrida, tapando lo que había detrás. La plegó y le asombró un poco el tamaño de la tina, bien podían caber dos personas ahí. Como el resto del baño, una cestita tenía pulcramente ordenadas el champú, jabones y sales que usaba la chica. Ryoga tomó el champú y lo abrió aspirando el olor. Olía a coco, tal como olía Akane.

Salió del baño y subió la vista hacia la única puerta que quedaba y se encaminó hasta ahí.

Les dio una breve mirada a los policías que estaban apostados en la puerta principal de la entrada vigilando que nadie entrara. Tapiando la puerta había unas cintas amarillas que la recorrían de lado a lado como una enorme "X" con las palabras "escena del crimen, no pasar" escritas una tras otra.

Hacía poco menos de una hora un montón de vecinos curiosos todavía estiraban los cuellos para poder obtener algo sobre que cotillear más tarde; sabían que había pasado algo muy gordo, pero no sabían exactamente que. Había rumores que era una chica de DoCo, pues un joven decía que le pareció reconocer a Akane Tendo.

Al oír los gritos, vidrios rompiéndose y bastante estrépito dentro del departamento, casi todos los vecinos del edificio habían asomado la cabeza para ver qué pasaba. Casi todos clamaron ver al hombre de trenza que pasó subiendo las escaleras instantes después.

—Parecía un demonio furioso. — Agregó un vecino al recordar con un escalofrío la expresión del hombre que subía las escaleras, solo fue un segundo que lo vio pero nunca había visto tanta ira en alguien. Varios vecinos asintieron con gravedad.

Un hombre de casi cincuenta años, calvo y con un estómago prominente, ganó notoriedad al ser el vecino que más cerca había estado de los hechos. El vecino robusto se encontraba tocando la puerta del departamento en cuestión, bastante preocupado pues parecía que alguien estaba gritando de dolor dentro.

—Por el rabillo del ojo vi al joven de trenza ir hacia mí. —El vecino no lo admitió frente a su corro de ávidos espectadores, pero sintió miedo al verlo y en un acto reflejo se echó hacia atrás tropezándose con sus propios pies, fue entonces cuando aseguró que lo vio destrozar la puerta de dos patadas.

Un vecino, alto y de gran bigote, lo interrumpió:

—Eso es imposible. —Dijo lleno de seguridad, otro vecino tras de él lo secundó dándole la razón. — Tiene que usarse un objeto bastante pesado…

—Un ariete. —Dijo alguien más.

—Eso, un ariete. —Agradeció el vecino alto de bigote que había interrumpido el relato del vecino obeso. —Se necesita un ariete para poder derribar una puerta.

La esposa del vecino obeso enrojeció de ira al ser la palabra de su marido puesta en duda.

—Yo vi lo que vi, y eso pasó, el hombre de la trenza destrozó la puerta de dos patadas. — Dijo el hombre dispuesto defender su versión de los hechos, ni en un millón de años podría olvidar la ira que irradiaba el hombre de trenza. Los ánimos empezaron a caldearse, era de madrugada y las personas suelen ser más propensas a la irritación cuando les falta un par de buenas horas de sueño. Una mujer de cuarenta y tantos trato de poner orden y arengó al vecino obeso a seguir con su relato. El hombre sacó el estómago, vanidoso, pues pudo ver que de mala gana, pero todos querían saber lo que él había visto.

—Me asomé a la puerta ya que estuvo abierta, pero estaba todo en oscuridad casi total…

En realidad el hombre estaba muerto de miedo y solo había atinado dar un vistazo dentro, demasiado rápido, como para que pudiera distinguir nada. El departamento estaba en penumbras, pero si se hubiera asomado un poco más de tiempo, se habría dado cuenta que la luz del alumbrado público permitía discernir bastante bien lo que pasaba dentro. Escuchó un golpe, como el sonido de algo rápido y pesado pegando contra algo mucho más suave, fue tan sobrecogedor el sonido que no quiso imaginarse que había sido, lo que acabó de convencerlo para no entrar. Después escuchó el grito, un grito gutural de enojo tan tajante que le erizo la piel, seguido de un ruido bastante fuerte, como si se hubiera destrozado algo mientras una segunda voz de hombre no paraba de quejarse, después se oyeron más golpes, golpes y golpes, el hombre seguía chillando de dolor, era como si lo estuvieran matando. Luego se dejó oír la voz de una chica, pero parecía que sufría también por que no habló muy alto y parecía sollozar, además de que los quejidos del hombre al que habían estado matando eran demasiado perturbadores para poder escuchar algo más con exactitud, le dio la impresión que la chica le pidió que parara lo que fuera que estaba haciéndole porque pareció que el hombre al que estaban matando lo dejaron en paz. Luego se escuchó como alguien decía en un tono bastante alterado: "¡No, no, no! ¡Akane, no, por favor no, no, no!

—Claro — dijo el vecino. —, había que estar ahí para poder escuchar la desesperación en su voz.

—Luego se oyeron las sirenas. —Dijo alguien más.

— Fue cuando bajó el hombre de la trenza con la chica en brazos, ¿no?

El adolescente que reconoció a Akane habló entonces. La vio en brazos del hombre de trenza, que bajaba las escaleras con ella cubierta de sangre, lo que le dificultó reconocerla al principio, pero él tenía su cuarto tapizado de imágenes de Akane Tendo así que estaba más o menos seguro. Alguien más le dijo que alucinaba, no era posible que Akane Tendo hubiera estado viviendo en ese departamento sin que ninguno de ellos se enterara. Lo cierto es que comenzaron a pensar que era extraño, haciendo memoria solo habían visto entrar y salir a un pequeño y menudo estudiante de preparatoria de ese departamento. Nunca habían visto a adultos, nunca llegaban amigos a visitarlo, nunca se oía el típico ruido que hacen los adolescentes de música y cosas así. Ciertamente era extraño. Una vecina se apresuró a comunicar que había escuchado hacia dos noches unos gritos de mujer y de hombre que parecían discutir. Y otro añadió que se había encontrado a un par de veces en la escalera al mismo hombre joven y alto de trenza en la escalera y le pareció haberlo visto entrar un día en ese departamento.

Los vecinos estuvieron un rato más haciendo conjeturas y dando puntos de vista. Luego, al notar que no iban a poder sacar más, poco a poco se fueron marchando.

Ryoga había ordenado poner un par de policías vigilando la puerta destrozada solo por si acaso. Lo último que quería era que algo de esto se filtrara en la prensa.

Tomó la manija de la puerta y lentamente la giró. Las gruesas cortinas estaban corridas por lo que el cuarto estaba casi en oscuridad total, abrió más la puerta y entró; el aroma de Akane en toda la habitación lo tomó por sorpresa haciendo que inspirara hondo mecánicamente. Esa parte de él que deseaba a la chica con todas sus fuerzas se removió salvajemente haciéndolo detenerse en el umbral, se llevó la mano a la barbilla y boca y se la restregó con fuerza para poder controlarse. Esperó a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad un poco más y se acercó al ventanal y descorrió las cortinas al tope. La habitación se iluminó débilmente con la luz grisácea del amanecer, pero fue suficiente para Ryoga. Dio una escudriñadora mirada a la habitación desde donde se encontraba, se sintió un poco decepcionado al no ver gran cosa en ella, incluso parecía como si apenas se hubiera mudado. Entonces fue cuando se fijó en la cama, las sabanas estaban totalmente revueltas y desacomodadas al grado de que había partes donde el colchón se podía ver y la cobija amarilla estaba caída a medias por un lado, las dos almohadas estaban en la piecera, como si se hubieran acostado al revés, incluso todavía podía entreverse el hueco que las cabezas habían dejado en ellas. Ryoga apretó los dientes y puños, dándose perfectamente cuenta que aquel desastre solo podía ser causado por sexo.

Akane había tenido sexo con Ranma en esa cama.

Después de haber visto esa entrevista el día anterior no tenía ninguna duda. Le gustaban los hombres de pelo largo había dicho, no hacía más que mirar hacia algún lugar fuera del plató y ponerse roja como una estúpida colegiala…el color azul…

Maldita fuera. ¡Mil veces maldita!

Ryoga se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que le sangró de inmediato, sintió el resabio metálico en la boca y la sensación tibia bajando hacia su barbilla. Se limpió con un movimiento arrebatado y sacudió con furia las gotas que quedaron en el dorso de la mano, sin importar hacia donde irían a parar.

Se acercó hacia el tocador de Akane, aún lado de la cama, y tomó una toalla de papel y la puso sobre su labio. Examinó la herida, pero apenas limpiaba una nueva gota espesa volvía a surgir así que simplemente dejó la toalla de papel sobre el labio, dejando que se tiñera cada vez más de rojo. Se observó en el espejo unos segundos y luego bajó la vista hacia los productos que estaban en el tocador y los barrió con la mano, envuelto en cólera. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Al oírlo, los policías miraron discretamente hacia adentro pero Ryoga los ignoró, caminó hacia la salita y pateó el sillón que estaba junto a la televisión caída. El mueble se movió varios centímetros, después se dejó caer pesadamente en el otro pequeño sillón individual y se llevó la mano a la frente, mientras su mente no dejaba de pensar en Ranma y Akane juntos. Como los odiaba.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a martillearle las sienes que achacó a la falta de sueño. Solo había dormido un par de horas. A las tres de la mañana la policía lo llamó para informarle que habían atacado a Akane. Después de colgar Ryoga estuvo meditando ampliamente la situación, esperó un poco más y llamó al presidente Watsuki, con un nuevo plan en marcha. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando había salido de su departamento para dirigirse al de Akane. Repasando una y otra vez lo que haría.

El cielo comenzó a clarear y poco a poco el ruido de la ciudad despertando lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Abrió los ojos, seguro de que todo saldría como lo había planeado, nada alteraría sus planes. Tal vez Ranma estuviera tirándose a Akane, pero él había planeado esto desde hacía mucho tiempo y no había modo de que Saotome se saliera con la suya. Akane sería suya, a como dé lugar.

Estaba a punto de levantarse del sillón cuando observó un pequeño papel doblado, que había quedado atascado en el bajo del sillón que había pateado. Obedeciendo a un impulso se acercó y lo levantó, al desdoblarlo la sangre abandonó su rostro y un pequeño acceso de miedo lo asaltó.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado eso aquí?

Con manos temblorosas lo guardo en su pantalón, dando un vistazo a los policías, esperando que no estuvieran prestándole atención, inmediatamente después salió apresuradamente del departamento. Volvió a decir a los policías que no dejaran pasar a nadie y se cuadraron en señal de entendimiento.

Una leve sospecha fue metiéndose en la cabeza de Ryoga, mientras bajaba las escaleras y sacaba las llaves de su automóvil. Comenzó a manejar por la ciudad de forma imprudente, recibió varios bocinazos y malas caras pero eso no le pudo importar menos, su ansiedad crecía a cada segundo.

Cuarenta minutos después buscaba desesperadamente en los cajones de su escritorio hasta que por fin pudo encontrar la pequeña libreta negra, pasó las páginas casi con desesperación y vio el desgarro que correspondía a la hoja que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. En realidad no necesitaba comprobar que la hoja pertenecía a esa libreta, pues era su letra la que estaba impresa en ella.

Lo que en realidad quería comprobar era…

Sudando, se acercó a la caja fuerte y descolgó con delicadeza el cuadro que la ocultaba, comenzó a maniobrar con el sistema de apertura de la caja fuerte y antes de abrir respiró hondamente y la abrió de golpe.

—No. —Dijo al dar el primer vistazo dentro.

Después comenzó a buscar y remover papeles.

—No, no, no, no. —Decía mientras su escaso autocontrol iba desapareciendo. Ya sabía que no estaba dentro lo que buscaba, pero aun así se obligó a seguir revolviendo y sacando cosas hasta que no hubo nada dentro de la caja.

Las cartas del acosador habían desaparecido.

Un grito de furia salió desde lo más hondo de su estómago y dio un puñetazo a la pared, incapaz de poder controlarse. Instantes después unos tímidos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

—Señor Hibiki, ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó la secretaría de Ryoga tras la puerta, un poco asustada al oír el estrépito en su oficina.

Ryoga ni se molestó en contestar, abrió la puerta de golpe, la oficinista brincó en su lugar y se apresuró a echarse para atrás para dejarlo pasar.

— ¡Que nadie me moleste, estaré fuera toda la tarde! —Vociferó mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor a grandes zancadas.

—Pero señor, tiene hoy juntas y…

— ¡Cancela todo!

—Pero señor.

Ryoga dejó de caminar y muy lentamente se giró hacia ella. La pobre chica se encogió sobre sí misma al ver el rostro del hombre.

—He dicho que nadie me moleste. —Dijo separando las palabras. La chica asintió varias veces con la cabeza, incapaz de contestar de otra manera. Al desaparecer Ryoga tras las puertas del ascensor dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo. Se consoló con saber que parecía que tendría un día sin mucho trabajo.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Shampoo vivía en un lujoso condominio en Minami-Aoyama, cerca de Hama-rikyu Gardens en una de las zonas más exclusivas del noroeste del barrio de Minato. Su departamento tenía vistas hacia el delta del rio Sumida que desembocaba hacia el océano Pacífico en la bahía de Tokio. Aunque no lo aceptara ni ella misma Shampoo era una nostálgica. Sabía que la industrializada zona centro de Tokio nada tenía que ver con las montañas de Bayankala, y el Sumida nada tenía que ver con las amarillas aguas del HuenGe, pero vivir cerca de la cuenca del rio japonés, le recordaba a su hogar infantil. De pequeña, como entrenamiento, su abuela la hacía sumergirse en el nacimiento de las glaciares aguas del Huan Ge que descendían del deshielo del Bayankala. La abuela decía que el agua fría templaba el carácter y, entre otras cosas que Shampoo había elegido olvidar, era uno de los secretos de la belleza de la tribu de las amazonas. A ella poco le importaba la templanza del carácter, una de las cosas que le gustaban de sí misma era su personalidad, sensual, voluptuosa y explosiva, igualmente sabía que esas mismas características hacían que los hombres la encontraran irresistible, aparte de sus arrebatadora belleza, claro está. Por ello, Shampoo se bañaba en agua fría el tiempo suficiente para conservar su belleza, pero no tanto como para que llegara a moderar su personalidad. A veces cuando hacía demasiado calor en Tokio y el agua de la tubería salía casi caliente, ella solía llenar enorme la tina con decenas de pequeños cubos de hielo y con un suspiro de satisfacción se remojaba hasta que se derretía el último de los cubitos.

En cierta forma el estar cerca del rio Sumida, también era un perenne recordatorio de que muy en el fondo ella era una guerrera, era alguien que no dejaba que la gente hiciera menos, el estar cerca del Rio Sumida la hacía recordar esa promesa que se hizo tantos años atrás, mientras observaba su rostro mugriento y lleno de sangre tras una de las palizas que las mujeres de la aldea solían darle. En uno de los meandros del Huan Ge, se juró que nadie la opacaría nunca más, que nadie le quitaría lo que le pertenecía y que nadie nunca pasaría encima de ella.

Si, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Shampoo era una nostálgica.

Ese día Shampoo despertó de muy buen humor. Sabía que iba a ser un buen día. Envolvió su desnudo y sinuoso cuerpo en un colorido y fino yukata, y sin amarrar a la cintura deambuló por su casa hasta llegar a la cocina. Tomó una manzana de la encimera y salió a la terraza para disfrutar de los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban a través del grueso palio de nubes. Hacia un poco de frío y ciertamente la fina yukata no era suficiente abrigo para evitar que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró.

Estaba terminando la fruta cuando los fuertes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. Se levantó con cadencia y se atusó el cabello, mientras cruzaba la estancia hacia la puerta principal. Llegó a la mirilla y vio a Ryoga muy inquieto tras la puerta. Su expresión dejaba sin lugar a dudas que estaba cabreado, en ese momento él miró fijamente la mirilla como si supiera que Shampoo lo observaba y volvió a golpear la puerta.

— ¡Abre de inmediato! ¡Sé que estás ahí, hablé con tu asistente!

La verdad era que esperaba la visita de Ryoga desde mucho antes, le asombraba que hasta apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que las cartas de la caja fuerte no estaban dentro, no era tan ingenua para pensar que Ryoga no sumaría dos y dos para saber quién era quien las había robado. Se amarró con un nudo muy ligero la yukata y abrió la puerta.

Ryoga entró de inmediato, a Shampoo le recordó un poco a los toros de lidia, ansioso y furioso. Eso la excitó un poco, era el efecto que Ryoga causaba en ella, por más molesto que estuviera ella sabía que podía controlarlo, el poder que tenía sobre los hombres la excitaba. Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se recargó sobre ella.

—Hola Ryoga. —Saludó con voz sedosa.

— ¡Dámelas! —Dijo Ryoga ignorándola, cerniéndose sobre ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó con tono inocente, no pudiendo a resistirse a enardecerlo aún más.

Un relámpago de ira cruzo la expresión de Ryoga, la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la acercó hacia él. Shampoo era bastante más pequeña que Ryoga por lo que tuvo que bajar considerablemente la cabeza para poder mirarla de frente.

—Ni se te ocurra jugar conmigo.

Shampoo lo observó a través del flequillo.

—No me atrevería. Pero de verdad no sé a que te refieres. ¿Qué quieres que te dé?

— ¡Deja de hacerte la idiota! ¡Las cartas, las cartas! ¡Dámelas!

La zarandeó pero Shampoo mantuvo su sonrisa, Ryoga no le daba miedo.

—Ah, eso. Pensé que te referías a las fotografías. —Dijo haciendo un gesto para quitar un mechón de cabello sobre sus ojos.

El rostro de Ryoga mostró un instante un signo de duda, pero se recompuso nuevamente, no iba a caer en sus tretas. La soltó aventándola contra la puerta y estiró la mano hacia ella.

—Las cartas.

Shampoo sonrió dulcemente y lo hizo a un lado poniendo las dos manos sobre su pecho empujándolo con suavidad. Ryoga se dejó hacer observándola de mala manera. La chica desapareció tras una puerta y escuchó varios sonidos de cajones abriendo y cerrándose, al cabo de unos instantes la mujer apareció con su andar gatuno, llevaba en una mano el hato de cartas y en la otra un sobre oficio manila. Ryoga permaneció estoico con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y las piernas abiertas firmemente plantadas, en una posición claramente intimidatoria.

Sin una palabra, la chica le tendió el paquete de cartas deteniéndose a varios pasos de él. Ryoga esperó a que ella terminara de acortar la distancia entre los dos pero ella solo se limitó a dejar la mano extendida con el paquete de cartas balanceándose suavemente. Al final Ryoga gruño y de tres largas zancadas llegó junto a ella y le arrebató el fajo de cartas. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí sin más.

— ¿No me vas a preguntar si las leí?

—Por supuesto que las leíste. —Dijo Ryoga caminando sin voltear. —No tengo que decirte que si algo de esto llega a la prensa ya sabré quien fue y no creas que no tomaré represalias. Estarás acabada en un dos por tres Shampoo.

—De acuerdo entonces, ¿No quieres ver las fotografías? Son muy —Shampoo hizo una pausa como pensando la palabra. —, incriminatorias.

—No me interesan. —Ryoga ya había llegado a la puerta y tomó el picaporte.

— ¿Ni siquiera porque son de _tu_ Akane?

Ryoga se detuvo. Permaneció unos instantes quieto y luego, muy lentamente giró la cabeza para verla.

— ¿Qué?

Shampoo balanceó entre sus dedos el sobre manila y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia él.

—Tu Akane no es tan inocente como todo mundo cree ¿sabes?

Ryoga volteó el cuerpo hacia ella y la miró alzando aún más la barbilla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Oh, creo que sabes exactamente que quiero decir.

Le tendió el sobre, Ryoga la observó un momento más antes de dejar caer las cartas al suelo y tomar el sobre manila, con recelo.

Shampoo sonrió y observó atentamente mientras él abría el papel. Eran más de veinte fotos, todas ampliadas a A4. Las primeras eran una secuencia sin interés aparente. Mostraban a alguien saliendo de un edificio, supo que era Akane porque Ranma aparecía delante de ella. La chica llevaba una gruesa sudadera con la capucha puesta y un cubre bocas, lo que la ocultaba completamente. En cierto momento Ranma la adelantaba y le abría la puerta de su Mazda azul. Al pasar ella se pegaba a él subiendo el rostro por completo para mirarlo y Ranma se agachaba hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ryoga trató de que su rostro no cambiara de expresión. Sabía que Shampoo lo observaba con malicia.

—Estas fotografías no prueban nada. Nadie te creerá si las piensas enviar a alguna revista. –Le dijo tendiéndoselas con rostro pétreo.

—Oh, después se pone mucho mejor.

Ryoga se maldijo, sabía que estaba cayendo en la trampa de esa mujer, pero quería ver. Quería comprobar lo que ya sabía. Quería tener pruebas de la deslealtad de Akane.

Pasó la última foto de la secuencia donde Ranma se metía en el carro. Después cambiaba el ambiente totalmente, ya era de noche y Ryoga reconoció el área de camerinos del Budokan. Ahora Akane se veía perfectamente, llevaba aquel conjunto deportivo que había usado para la grabación del detrás de cámaras y discutía con Ranma. Ryoga sintió un pinchazo de regodeo al ver la vehemencia que transmitía aquella pelea. Parecían reñir por algo muy serio. Ryoga pasó un poco más rápido las fotos, ansioso de saber que había pasado. Fue como ver una película muda. Akane le gritaba, después ella comenzaba a caminar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Ranma iba tras ella y la tomaba del brazo y lo obligaba a mirarla, mientras le decía algo a gritos. La mirada que Akane le dio en ese momento podía haberlo matado. Ella pareció gritar otras tantas cosas y después arrancó a correr. Ranma salió tras ella.

Ryoga dejaba caer las fotos que veía al suelo, Shampoo lo observó cruzada de brazos, complaciéndose de sí misma. Sabiendo que pronto vería la reacción que estaba esperando.

Ryoga dejó caer la foto donde Ranma se veía solo como un borrón saliendo tras la chica. Después la leve sonrisa que se le había formado en la boca sin que él pudiera evitarlo se congeló en su rostro.

Ahora ellos dos se encontraban en la calle. Parecía ser casi de madrugada. Akane no estaba cubierta de la cara, tomaba a Ranma del brazo y caminaban tranquilamente por una calle solitaria. Parecía que iban platicando tranquilamente, Akane iba hablando y movía las manos haciendo gestos. Ranma no le quitaba la vista de encima. La observaba como un idiota enamorado.

Después Ranma la miraba con una expresión anonadada, al parecer Akane le había dicho algo que no le había sentado bien. Ryoga pasó la siguiente fotografía con ansiedad, pero lo que vio fue a Ranma inclinándose hacia ella, dándole un beso en los labios. Akane cerraba los ojos, totalmente entregada a él, alzándose sobre las puntas de los pies.

Ryoga no podía dejar de observar el rostro de la chica, era él el que tenía que haber logrado que ella se viera así, era él el que tenía que haberla tomado entre sus brazos así, era él el que tenía que volverla loca de placer. En cambio ahí estaba, parado como un idiota viendo en fotografías como otro hombre hacía lo que le correspondía por derecho a él. ¡A él!

—Zorra. —La palabra, dicha con desprecio infinito, había salido como un silbido tras sus dientes apretados, sin que él tuviera realmente conciencia de decirla. El sonido lo hizo volver a la realidad. Apretaba fuertemente de las orillas las restantes fotos, de pronto las soltó, como si fuera algo que no pudiera soportar.

Cayeron al suelo y se dio cuenta de que quedaban unas cuantas más que no había visto, pero no le importó. Con un grito de rabia pasó sobre ellas pisándolas fuertemente y pateando algunas. Se sintió enfermo. Quería romper cosas, quería matar a Saotome, quería matarla a ella.

Shampoo lo siguió con la vista mientras él se encaminaba cerrando y abriendo los puños hacia el sillón enfrente de una ventana ancha y alta que daba hacia la terraza en la que había estado hacia unos minutos recostada y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre él. El cielo ya se había cerrado completamente de nuevo y en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover.

Ryoga observó el movimiento de los nimbostratos, perdido en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose tan oscuro y turbulento como aquellas nubes que parecían dar vueltas unas sobre otras.

—Vaya, sí que te afecto. —Shampoo se paró enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados, sus piernas estaban a la vista, la yukata en sus pechos estaba ligeramente abierta pero eso no pareció importarle. Ryoga gruño y desvió la vista, por una vez los atributos de Shampoo no despertaron nada en él, lo que quería era salir de ese lugar.

Shampoo se dio cuenta de que Ryoga intentaba levantarse del sillón, lo más seguro para irse, así que puso una mano en su hombro, obligándolo a quedarse donde estaba. Ryoga alzó la vista y la miró obtuso.

— ¿Que mierdas quieres?

Shampoo sonrió dulcemente y con movimientos lentos y sensuales pasó una pierna sobre Ryoga para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Ryoga pudo observar que no llevaba ropa interior. Shampoo se acomodó sobre él y puso sus manos en los hombros masculinos. Ryoga la observó sin mutar de expresión, su mal humor no iba a ceder tan fácil al lívido.

—Me sabe mal haber sido yo, quien te abriera los ojos con esa mujer Ryoga querido. Pero ahora que ya sabes que es una cualquiera tal vez quieras escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.

—No quiero nada de ti. Nada de nada ¿me entiendes?

—Bueno, es una lástima. —Dijo ella haciendo un puchero y removiéndose sobre él, fingiendo inocencia.

Ryoga la observó un momento, dejando que su rabia diera paso a la duda.

—Que pretendes hacer con esas fotografías. No creo que sea tu intención solo mostrármelas a mí.

Shampoo sonrió, sabiendo que por fin tenía la atención de Ryoga donde quería.

—Antes dime una cosa: ¿Tú escribiste esas cartas? Las cartas de acoso a Tendo.

Ryoga rió sardónico y se quitó a Shampoo de encima con un movimiento violento y de inmediato se levantó. Shampoo cayó sin ápice de gracia sobre el sillón.

— ¿Me crees de verdad tan imbécil? No te voy a decir una puta cosa.

— ¡No tener que ser tan grosero! ¡Estar de tu lado!—El acento de Shampoo afloró, se recompuso y se sentó sobre sus muslos, viéndolo reprobatoriamente.

Ryoga tenía ganas de hacerle daño a alguien, un gran daño y Shampoo estaba tentándolo cada vez más y más. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, observó su cuello, y tuvo ganas de retorcerlo, se la imaginó con los ojos en blanco, la expresión de terror y la boca abierta tratando de jalar aire. Sonrió con ganas.

Ryoga dio un violento golpe en la mesa que tomó a Shampoo por sorpresa y por primera vez sintió miedo de él.

—Estas tentando a tu suerte Shampoo, estoy harto de tus jueguitos, no soy alguien a quien puedes joder, te lo advierto.

Shampoo sintió su garganta secarse y trató de encontrar su voz.

—No, no, estar entendiendo todo mal.

— ¿Y que se supone que debo entender Shampoo? Te has metido conmigo demasiadas veces. Me drogaste, robaste esas cartas, tomaste la dirección de Akane de mi escritorio…

—Yo...

—Te crees muy lista ¿No? Pero si no tuvieras ese cuerpo y ese rostro no valdrías nada.

Se retrajo sobre sí misma en el sillón al escuchar el desprecio en su voz. Ryoga comenzó a caminar acercándose a ella, y Shampoo comenzó a hiperventilar, sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

— ¿Tuviste algo que ver con el ataque a ella?

Shampoo lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos, las pupilas dilatas. Los iris de Ryoga la taladraban, la hacían sentirse débil e impotente, de pronto se dio cuenta de la diferencia de tamaños entre ellos. Ella era muy pequeña y muy delgada, y él era un artista marcial en regla, se mantenía musculoso y en forma. Pensó que si la atacaba ella podría utilizar las uñas, le rasgaría el rostro, hizo un repaso mental de los objetos en su casa que podrían servirle como arma. Sobre el sillón puso los músculos de todo el cuerpo en tensión, lista para saltar en cualquier momento, los dedos los separó y engarró.

Acercó las manos al cuello de la joven y con una facilidad que la dejó pasmada, lo rodeó por completo. Si hubiera sido posible, Shampoo habría abierto más los ojos, pero estaban tan dilatados que solo atinó abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces. Ryoga acercó un poco más su rostro al de ella y Shampoo pudo oler su aliento, olía a bilis.

— ¿De, de qué hablar?

Ryoga apretó un poquito sobre el cuello y Shampoo jadeó de inmediato.

—Tú arrancaste la hoja con la dirección de mi libreta, el hombre que atacó a Akane la tenía.

—No…no sé, Shampoo no saber nada.

Ryoga apretó un poco más y Shampoo se alzó sobre sus piernas tratando de aflojar la presión.

— ¡Bien, bien, decirte, decirte! —Chilló, histérica.

Ryoga la observó un momento, evaluando si decía la verdad o no. Shampoo era una mentirosa y manipuladora consumada. Lo miraba con miedo pero también había ira en su expresión, fue esa ira la que lo convenció de que decía la verdad. Ella sabía ahora que estaba en desventaja, que en cualquier momento el apretaría el cuello y ella dejaría, así de fácil, de existir y no se arriesgaría a morir solo para ocultar sus mezquindades. Ryoga se regodeó con el poder que tenía sobre ella.

Apretó un poco más, solo un poco, para saber que se sentía y la piel de la cara de la chica se tornó violácea, entonces Ryoga la soltó con brusquedad. Shampoo se llevó las manos al cuello al instante tosiendo. La yuakata estaba completamente abierta ahora y se veían sus pechos como subían y bajaban al respirar ansiosamente.

Ignorando el malestar de la chica, Ryoga se sentó en el sillón individual que estaba enfrente del sillón donde estaba Shampoo despatarrada.

—Habla.

Shampoo tosió un poco más antes de poder hablar roncamente.

—Yo, yo darle la dirección de Tendo a un fanático. Un hombre que haría lo que fuera por Shampoo.

— ¿Que iba a hacerle a Akane?

—Yo decirle que asustarla, ser solo eso.

—Si es cierto que pretendías asustarla solo demuestra lo imbécil que eres.

Ella lo miró con rabia.

— ¿Acaso no pensaste que Saotome acabaría fácilmente con aquel tipo?

— ¡Es un tipo grande y fuerte! ¡Poder darle batalla!

Ryoga pasó los brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón, echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose de las palabras de la mujer.

—Imbécil e ingenua. ¿No tienes ni idea de quién es Saotome verdad?

— ¡Ser un simple guardaespaldas!

Ryoga sonrió con acidez.

—Saotome es el campeón Nacional en Artes Marciales, querida Shampoo. El bastardo es el mejor luchador que he conocido en mi vida. Tu "tipo grande y fuerte" no le hubiera durado ni cinco segundos.

Shampoo empuño sus manos y mordió su labio, tratando de contener la rabia.

—Yo…Shampoo no saber eso.

—Por supuesto que no. —Respondió con ironía. — ¿Que ibas a hacer si el tipo se iba de la lengua y confesaba que estabas detrás de todo eso?

—Yo negarlo todo. El ser alguien que actuó por su cuenta. —Sonrió con soberbia. — Nadie creerle. El ser solo un simple fan.

—Era. El sujeto está muerto.

La sonrisa de Shampoo desapareció.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu fan está muerto.

— ¿Saotome matarlo?

—No.

Shampoo se reclinó hacia Ryoga, olvidando momentáneamente que había pretendido ahorcarla hacia solo unos instantes.

— ¿Que pasar?

—El muy idiota dejó sola a Akane y fue cuando tu fan la atacó.

Shampoo sonrió con excitación.

— ¿Tendo salir herida?

—Sí. —Respondió Ryoga sin un solo sentimiento en la voz. —Pero no fue a causa de tu fan. Un francotirador que estaba desde el edificio de enfrente lo mató. La policía cree que ambos estaban trabajando juntos, vigilando el departamento de Akane. Pero las cosas no salieron como ellos querían pues Akane se defendió bastante bien. Hubiera podido librarse de tu hombre y fue cuando el francotirador decidió matarlos a los dos. Pero falló y solo mató a tu fan. Akane salió herida también por el impacto de la bala y porque el hombre cayó sobre ella. Le rompió el brazo con su peso.

Shampoo pestañeó varias veces asimilando lo que Ryoga le dijo, y después comenzó a reír casi vesánicamente. Ryoga esperó con hastió a que terminara.

—Lo cierto es que solo son conjeturas, ahora la policía está en un gran atolladero por tu hombre. Simplemente no saben ni que mierda está pasando.

—Esto resultó mejor de lo que lo planee. —Dijo ella de mejor humor, haciendo que su acento desapareciera por arte de magia.

Ryoga no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla.

— ¿Quién es el francotirador?

—La policía cree que es el acosador.

—La policía. —Dijo ella pensativamente observándolo con suspicacia. —Pero tú sabes que no es el acosador, ¿cierto?

—Yo que sé. Yo no estuve ahí. —Dijo Ryoga encogiéndose simplemente de hombros.

— ¿Vas a seguir negándolo? Yo te he dicho ya todo, te he mostrado las fotos, ya no tengo nada que ocultar.

Ryoga no le contestó, Shampoo quería acercarse a él y mostrarse receptiva para obtener lo que quería, pero aún sentía el tacto de las manos de Ryoga encerrando su cuello y reprimió sus deseos.

—Vamos Ryoga estamos del mismo lado. Yo sé lo que deseas.

—Tú sabes un carajo de lo que deseo.

—A Tendo, deseas a Tendo.

Ryoga gruño y volteó el rostro hacia un lado, indiferente. Shampoo entonces se obligó a levantarse e ir hacia él, no se molestó en cubrirse bien con la bata. Se arrodilló en medio de las piernas abiertas de Ryoga y puso las manos sobre los muslos del hombre y comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente, tanteando el terreno. Tenía miedo de que Ryoga reaccionara violentamente de nuevo.

— ¿Puedo ser de gran ayuda sabes? Entre los dos podemos hacer que Tendo deje el grupo.

Ryoga entonces la miró, bajó la vista hacia los pechos de la joven y Shampoo supo que por fin estaba cediendo.

—Eso es lo que te detiene ¿no? Sé que no puedes tener ningún tipo de relación con nadie que haya firmado con la discográfica. Y nosotras tampoco podemos salir con nadie mientras estemos en el grupo.

—He tenido sexo contigo. Lo puedo tener con ella

Shampoo se mordió el labio sugerentemente.

—Pero no solo quieres eso, quieres que todo mundo te vea con ella. Tendo es un trofeo.

Las manos de Shampoo comenzaron a vagar con más confianza por las piernas de Ryoga y comenzó a acercarse a la erección que comenzaba a notarse.

—Y yo quiero a Tendo fuera del grupo, la quiero fuera de todo. —Shampoo acarició su miembro lentamente sobre el pantalón mientras decía la última frase. Ryoga echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Preguntó con voz ronca.

Shampoo desabrochó el cinturón y pantalón del hombre. Sacó la erección de Ryoga y comenzó a masajearlo.

—Te lo diré, pero tienes que decirme todo Ryoga, todo sobre esas cartas. — Ryoga asintió con los ojos cerrados, y Shampoo sonrió acercando sus labios a él. —Somos un gran equipo.

Harto de seguir hablando Ryoga tomó la cabeza de Shampoo con las dos manos y la obligó a callar.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Ranma salió con tanta prisa del recinto Manseibashi de la ANP que casi derriba a un par de hombres en la puerta. Era más de medio día y estaba ansioso por ir a ver a Akane. Lo habían retenido más de ocho horas tomándole su declaración. Subió la vista hacia el cielo maldiciendo la fina lluvia que caía, después comenzó a caminar sin importarle mojarse.

El hombre que atacó a Akane ahora estaba muerto, por eso había estado tanto tiempo en la estación de policía, lo acusaban de homicidio. El fiscal y los detectives del buró de Investigación Criminal le habían hecho las mismas preguntas una y otra vez y Ranma las había respondido cada vez perdiendo más la paciencia. No debería estar ahí soportando la ineficiencia de la policía que lo acusaba de matar a alguien que estaba prácticamente ya muerto por el disparo. El debería de estar con Akane.

Ranma sabía muy poco pero el hombre había muerto de graves heridas internas. La bala había entrado y salido de su cuerpo, por la posición en la que se encontraban en el momento del disparo, Akane también había sido alcanzada en el brazo derecho, afortunadamente no había comprometido huesos ni arterias, pero debido los cortes con los vidrios y la herida en el brazo había perdido bastante sangre.

Al final, el hecho de que fuera el guardaespaldas dela joven y hubieran actuado en defensa propia, y más importante que varios testigos lo ubicaban en el edificio a segundos de que se produjo el disparo lo ayudaron a deslindarse de la muerte de aquel hombre. También se enteró que Akane había despertado a eso de las once de la mañana y pudieron interrogarla, lo que había esclarecido un poco más los hechos. Lo habían dejado marchar advirtiéndole que no saliera de la ciudad hasta que el caso estuviera cerrado, pues podrían necesitarlo de nuevo.

El Mitsui Memorial Hospital donde estaba Akane, estaba aproximadamente a un kilómetro de distancia del recinto, llegaría en menos de diez minutos caminando si se daba prisa. Se dio cuenta que la gente lo miraba con expresión asustada y se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar, recordó que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre. No sabía si era del hombre que había atacado a Akane o era de ella. No quería pensar en eso, si era sangre de Akane volvería a perder la cabeza como cuando vio al hombre sobre la chica y lo había golpeado salvajemente.

Se detuvo y respiró hondamente un par de veces para aclarar sus ideas, aunque no quería estar en otro lado que no fuera con Akane, tendría que ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y ducharse; si llegaba así al hospital lo más seguro es que no lo dejaran pasar. Hizo la parada a un taxi y se metió con rapidez, dio la dirección de su casa al taxista y tomó la bolsa donde habían puesto todas sus pertenencias, sacó su celular rogando porque tuviera suficiente batería, tenía el quince por cierto, verificó de manera rápida en internet el número del Mitsui Memorial, luego se desconectó totalmente de Internet para ahorra batería y marcó el número del hospital. Preguntó por Akane y le dijeron que había estado despierta cerca de media hora y había preguntado por él, pero ahora volvía a dormir. Después de que le aseguran que no corría grave riesgo ni por las cortaduras de vidrios, ni la herida bala y que la sangre que había perdido estaba siendo repuesta y que estaba fuera de peligro, pudo relajarse un poco.

Cerró los ojos recargando la cabeza en el asiento, agotado. Llevaba más de treinta horas sin dormir. Sin que pudiera evitarlo su mente recapituló de nuevo todo el episodio apenas cerró los parpados.

Le parecía que todo había pasado increíblemente lento pero a la vez tan rápido que algunas cosas se empalmaban unas con otras. Recordaba los cristales cayendo, después aquel laser rojo, después se veía a sí mismo subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, solo recordaba unas caras que se asomaban tras sus puertas y que lo observaban con gesto de sorpresa; mentalmente aborreció a aquella gente. ¿Por qué demonios no se movían para ayudar a Akane? ¿Por qué todos se quedaban solo observando? Después se veía en la puerta de la chica, un hombre estaba parado ahí, pero no le hizo caso, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, una vez, dos veces y por fin cedió.

Lo demás estaba aún más borroso, vio al hombre, alto, gordo, que parecía abrazar a Akane y se derrumbaba sobre ella, la chica se veía como una niña indefensa atrapada en el cuerpo del hombretón, observó su cabeza rebotar contra el suelo mientras cruzaba la habitación. Pudo registrar que el departamento era un desastre con muebles volcados y rotos. Estando en el recinto escucho una plática entre dos policías que hablaban admirativamente de Akane, pues al parecer había peleado con él hombre que era tres veces más grande que ella, se defendió con uñas y dientes, en pleno forcejeo llegaron hacia la ventana, Akane trató de usar las cortinas para entorpecer los movimientos del hombre, las desgarraron y tiraron el cortinero, entonces él la estampo contra los vidrios provocando que estos se rompieran y cayeran sobre ella, lacerándola, algunos fueron a dar a la calle. Akane y el hombre siguieron forcejeando unos minutos más y fue entonces cuando alguien disparó desde el otro edificio. Al recibir el disparo el hombre se dejó vencer sobre Akane que alcanzada también por el impacto, no pudo poner resistencia.

Ranma llegó en ese momento. Dejo de pensar y racionalizar, una furia caliente e intensa se apoderó de él. Llegó hacia el hombre y de una patada en la cara que le destrozo la boca, se retrajo sobre sí mismo, alejándose de Akane. Ranma entonces tomándolo por las solapas de su chamarra lo había lanzado hacia la mesa, alejándolo de la chica, se dejó ir hacia él y lo golpeo sin misericordia. Los gritos de la chica lo sacaron del trance de salvajismo en el que se sumió, lo dejó caer sobre la mesa y fue hasta donde estaba Akane que sentada sobre sus muslos, se tomaba un brazo con el otro y lo observaba con dolor. Al recordarla en ese estado un leve sonido de sufrimiento escapó de su garganta, haciendo que el taxista le diera una fugaz mirada por el retrovisor.

La abrazó, y como si Akane hubiera esperado a estar en sus brazos para finalmente dejar de luchar, perdió el conocimiento, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo herida que estaba, tenía sangre por todas partes y el brazo le colgaba de una manera antinatural. Ranma sintió como si un cuchillo al rojo vivo lo partiera en dos con lentitud. La llamó varias veces, con pánico y desesperación en la voz. Acunó su cabeza en las manos y la besó repetidamente en los labios y la frente, sintiéndose impotente.

— ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Akane no, por favor no, no, no, despierta por favor! ¡Akane mi amor!—Gritó con desesperación.

Ranma se maldijo una y otra vez, hacia menos de media hora le había prometido que nada le pasaría, que él la protegería y ahora la tenía en sus brazos, tal vez muerta. Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, con Akane en sus brazos lloraba por segunda vez en su vida de adulto. Escuchó entonces las sirenas y volvió a ser consiente de sí mismo y de lo que pasaba. No podía quedarse ahí catatónico, tenía que llevar a Akane al hospital. Con cuidado la acomodó en brazos y salió corriendo desesperado por encontrar ayuda.

Ambulancia y policía ya estaban en la puerta del edificio cuando él salió. Pusieron rápidamente a Akane en una camilla y se encaramó con ella en la ambulancia y salieron rumbo al hospital. Estaba en la sala de espera, dando vuelta de un lado a otro esperando que alguien le informara acerca de Akane, cuando los policías se le acercaron. Ranma forcejeó, no quería alejarse de ahí por nada del mundo, necesitaba estar cerca por si Akane despertaba, pero al final entendió que no podía hacer nada y dejó que lo esposaran y lo metieran a la patrulla. Pasaban de las tres y media de la mañana cuando había arribado a la estación de policía para ser interrogado.

Ranma no sabía que estaba pasando, no entendía nada. El pensaba que solo era una persona la que estaba amenazando a Akane. Ahora resultaban dos y uno había matado al otro. Trató de que los agentes que lo interrogaron le dijeran algo pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de ellos.

El que todavía hubiera alguien tras Akane, que no se tentaba en matar, lo ponía completamente histérico. Deseo poder estar con ella. Se odiaba por dejarla sola.

Abrió los ojos, sabiendo que iba a enloquecer si seguía dándole vueltas aquello,

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Ryoga. Contestó al segundo timbrazo.

— ¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó al otro lado de la línea con voz neutra.

Ranma cerró los ojos y dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza, agotado, se llevó la mano hacia el puente de la nariz, masajeándose levemente.

—Estoy hecho una mierda. —Contestó.

—Lamento oír eso.

—Sí, da igual, escucha…

—Necesito hablar contigo. –Lo cortó Ryoga.

Algo en el tono dela voz de su amigo hizo a Ranma enderezar el cuerpo, repentinamente en tensión.

—Habla Ryoga.

—En persona.

Ranma permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

—De acuerdo. Te veré en una hora en el hospital, voy camino a mi casa, tengo que ducharme, estoy lleno de sangre.

El taxista volvió a darle una mirada un poco más nerviosa que Ranma ignoró.

—No, no. Es urgente, te veo en tu casa en quince minutos, estoy cerca. Nos vemos.

Y así, sin más, Ryoga colgó. Ranma observó unos instantes el nombre de Ryoga en la pantalla del celular con un mal presentimiento. Sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, la noche sin dormir y en tensión le estaba pasando factura. Cinco minutos después estaba bajando del taxi, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, sin molestarse a esperar el elevador, era una costumbre que ya había adquirido de Akane. Al pensar aquello apretó un poco más el paso. Apenas entró a su departamento comenzó a desnudarse, dejando un reguero de ropa sucia por todas partes. Él era ordenado y metódico con su persona y su alrededor, pero en ese momento no le importó ser desordenado, no tenía tiempo que perder. Salió de la ducha con el cabello suelto cayéndole lacio y negro sobre los hombros, escurriendo pequeñas gotitas por donde iba, se había concedido unos instantes extras bajo el chorro de agua caliente para relajar sus músculos y se sentía un poco mejor. Sacó un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, y se lo colocó rápidamente, dejando su torso desnudo. Sacó varias playeras y otro par de pantalones y calcetines limpios y todo lo dejó sobre la cama. También arrojó un neceser personal que era el que usaba cuando iba a torneos fuera de Tokio. Tomó una mochila grande que usaba para sus viajes y estaba empezando a acomodar todo dentro cuando sonó el timbre, por un momento no supo quién podría ser, pero inmediatamente después recordó a Ryoga, había olvidado por completo que iba a pasar. Cruzó la habitación peinando su cabello con las manos, amarrando su cabello en una cola baja.

—Que hay Ryoga, pasa. —Lo saludó y de inmediato le dio la espalda y se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación.

Ryoga cruzó la puerta con lentitud y cerró la puerta con cuidado, caminó tras él.

—Vaya, la vista ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

— ¿Qué?

Ranma seguía metiendo sus cosas en la mochila y lo volteó a ver, confundido. Ryoga tenía una leve sonrisa en la cara, se había recargado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, le dio una fugaz mirada y después con la barbilla señaló hacia el balcón de su habitación.

Ranma volteó en automático hacia donde Ryoga señalaba, pero antes de completar el movimiento, ya sabía a qué se refería. Akane los miraba y sonreía tímidamente, vestida solo con lencería desde el espectacular puesto en el edificio de enfrente. Ranma sintió un ramalazo de dolor al ver aquella publicidad, volteó rápidamente la cabeza, sin decir nada.

—Si no mal recuerdo tu cama estaba en aquella pared. —Dijo Ryoga señalando la pared de enfrente, dando a entender que había movido la cama para ver el espectacular. —Has caído bajo el encanto de Akane Tendo. Tú, que tanto renegabas de involucrarte con una mujer del medio. Intente presentarte a varias ¿recuerdas? Siempre decías que no.

Ranma suspiró, cansado.

—Ryoga…

—Qué suerte —Continuó Ryoga sin prestarle atención y se encaminó hacia la cama y se acostó, dejándose caer con las manos tras la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara. —, tener esa vista todas las noches.

—Ryoga… —Repitió Ranma un poco impaciente.

— ¿Te la jalas pensando en ella?

Ranma detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia él, despacio, lo miró pensando por un momento que Ryoga estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto, pero este le devolvió la mirada burlón. Ranma tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo para borrar su desagradable sonrisa.

—Ryoga. —Amenazó.

—Pero claro que sí, que pregunta tan tonta, cualquiera lo haría... —Dijo Ryoga golpeándose la frente como si hubiera dicho una torpeza.

— ¡Basta Ryoga!

—…yo lo hago.

Ranma se lanzó hacia él, lo tomó de las solapas levantándolo de la cama y acercándolo a su rostro furioso.

— ¡Akane está en el hospital! ¡Está herida! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

—Así es. Está en el hospital. —Dijo Ryoga sin reaccionar y tomando las manos de Ranma sacándolas de él. — Me acaba de hablar el inspector que lleva el caso del acoso de Akane. Ya saben la identidad del atacante. Pensé en pasar y decirte lo que pasa por cortesía

— ¿Cortesía? ¿De qué hablas?

—El hombre que atacó a Akane se llamaba, Shimashita Eita, tenía antecedentes por agresión y violencia. Nunca había sido procesado pero si había pasado varias noches en prisión. Tenía veinticuatro años, pero su corpulencia e incipiente calvicie le hacía parecer a vista con diez años más. Han encontrado varias entradas a su nombre en los foros de la página del grupo donde se autoproclamaba el más humilde servidor de Shampoo. Ella no sabe nada, por supuesto, las chicas no manejan nada de eso. Shimashita había protagonizado también varias peleas en los foros discutiendo cual chica era la mejor: Shampoo o Akane. Para él era un tema absolutamente serio y proclamaba que había defendido el honor de Shampoo varias veces a puño limpio. La policía está investigando si son ciertas aquellas agresiones.

—Pero no es ninguno de los hombres que aparecen en los retratos que me diste. —Le dijo Ranma frunciendo el ceño. Conocía al dedillo los rasgos de los hombres de las fotos.

Ryoga hizo un gesto que Ranma no supo interpretar, fue como si aceptara un poco de culpa o como si dijera que mala suerte.

—No, desafortunadamente no. Nos enfocamos en las personas equivocadas.

— ¿Era él el que mandaba las cartas?

—El inspector no está seguro. Pero yo pienso que sí.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces, qué?

— ¡Que va a pasar con Akane Ryoga! ¡Alguien más intentó matarla!

Ryoga se levantó de la cama y se alisó las arrugas del traje.

—Sí, bueno, no te preocupes por eso, la policía lo está investigando.

— ¿Que no me preocupe?

—Así es. —Ryoga lo observó con expresión tranquila. Demasiado tranquila a juzgar de Ranma, de nuevo esa sensación de inquietud lo asaltó.

— ¿Qué demonios intentas decirme Ryoga?

Ryoga miró la mochila de Ranma.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte?

— ¡Basta Ryoga! ¡Di a que viniste!

—Ya te lo he dicho, vine a decirte las novedades.

—Por cortesía. —Ironizó Ranma.

—Exactamente.

— ¿A qué se debe esa cortesía?

—Bueno, Ranma, ya debes saberlo. Naturalmente estas despedido.

Ranma lo observó sin mutar de expresión, pero sus ojos antes curiosos y un poco turbados se volvieron acerados y fríos, cerró las manos en puños. Ryoga le sostuvo estoico la mirada, pero se preparó para la reacción de Ranma, al tener el torso desnudo Ryoga pudo ver como los tendones y músculos de Ranma se tensaron, estaba enfureciéndose.

—Estas diciendo idioteces. —Dijo Ranma entre dientes.

—Sabes, no es mi culpa que no hayas leído tu contrato. Ahí se especifica claramente que, de salir herida Akane de cualquier forma, el contrato automáticamente se anula.

Ranma de nuevo se mantuvo serio, solo mirándolo.

— ¿Porque haces esto?

Ryoga suspiró.

—Ya te he dicho que el contrato…

— ¡A la puta mierda el contrato! ¡Esto no es por el contrato, no me quieras ver la cara de estúpido!

—Cálmate hombre, tampoco es para tanto.

— ¡Te pedí que me dijeras que te pasaba Ryoga! ¡Has estado comportándote como un imbécil todo este tiempo!

—Te imaginas cosas Ranma. —Dijo Ryoga con tono hostil.

Ryoga pasó la vista rápidamente de Ranma hacia la ventana, donde estaba el espectacular y de pronto Ranma entendió todo.

—Es por Akane, ¿verdad?

Ryoga soltó una risita burlona y tomó su celular.

—Yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. —Le dijo moviendo el dedo sobre la pantalla, dejando de verlo.

— ¡Contéstame maldita sea! —Ranma avanzó hacia él y tomando su celular lo arrojó a la cama. — ¡¿Es por Akane?!

Ryoga se enderezó y se acercó hacia él, quedaron nariz con nariz, midiéndose.

—Vuelve a hacer eso Saotome y no respondo. —Dijo hablando entre dientes.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Dímelo Ryoga, hacer qué? ¿Estar con Akane, qué ella quiera estar conmigo?

Ryoga exhaló por las fosas nasales, apretó tanto la mandíbula que sus dientes rechinaron.

— Todo es como una broma para ti, ¿no Ranma?

Ranma lo observó en silencio.

—Siempre fuiste mejor que yo en todo, y te sientes superior a mí.

—Ryoga, te advierto que me estas colmando la paciencia.

—Solo era el amigo del gran Ranma Saotome, siempre atrás de ti, siempre el segundo.

— ¡Eres mi amigo Ryoga! ¡Eres como mi hermano! ¿Cómo puedes estar diciéndome esto?

— ¿Tu hermano? ¿Un hermano no actúa como tú?

Ranma se echó levemente hacia atrás, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada; observaba a Ryoga con los ojos muy abiertos. Se alejó un par de pasos de él, tratando de reducir la tirantez entre los dos.

—No tengo idea de que estás hablando, tal vez solo yo te consideré más que un amigo, pero todavía te respeto y por eso será mejor que te largues, antes de que digamos algo más que podamos lamentar.

Ranma le dio la espalda, tomó una de las playeras que tenía en la cama, roja de cuello en "v" y se la puso rápidamente.

—Te duele escuchar la verdad ¿eh?

— ¡¿Que verdad?! ¡Solo estas diciendo estupideces! —Ranma estaba perdiendo los estribos, se acercó de nuevo hacia él.

— ¡Todo es fácil para ti! ¡Todo mundo te idolatra, incluso tenías a tu prometida pero aun así querías a todas las mujeres a tus pies, a los pies del gran Ranma Saotome! ¡Nadie me veía si tú estabas presente!

—Ryoga… —Ranma lo miró con expresión consternada, no tenía idea, nunca pensó, nunca intuyó que Ryoga le tenía tal rencor. –Si te refieres a Ukyo, yo…

— ¡Cállate!

Ranma no vio el puño que acompañó al grito, un bramido que fue expulsado con todo el resentimiento y odio de Ryoga, Ranma salió disparado hacia atrás, su espalda chocó contra una cómoda alta y un montón de cajas y cosas calló sobre él.

— ¡No hables de ella! —Le gritó todavía con el brazo extendido.

Ranma se levantó limpiándose la sangre en el labio.

—Ukyo eligió por sí misma, Ryoga. Por si no te has dado cuenta a mí también me dejó.

— ¡Pero sabías que me gustaba! ¡Sabias que estaba enamorado de ella!

— ¡Éramos unos mocosos Ryoga! ¡Fue mi padre el que me prometió con ella y lo sabes! ¡Era él el que me obligaba a salir con ella! ¡Teníamos quince años! ¡Qué mierdas iba a saber yo de todo eso! —Ranma se acercó de nuevo a él haciendo aspavientos con la mano.

— ¡Hubieras roto tu compromiso!

— ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchate! Mi padre jamás lo hubiera permitido y tú mejor que nadie sabias que eso era lo que menos me importaba, yo lo único que quería era entrenar.

—Pero aún así te acostaste con ella.

Ranma se echó levemente hacia atrás al escucharlo.

—Niégalo Ranma, sé que te acostaste con ella.

—Ukyo me lo pidió.

— ¡ERES UN BASTARDO!

Ryoga se fue de nuevo sobre Ranma y lanzó seis golpes consecutivos, Ranma esquivó los golpes utilizando los antebrazos para bloquearlos. Con un rugido Ryoga alzó la rodilla y dirigió un golpe directo a las costillas de Ranma, este utilizó su misma rodilla para parar el golpe. Por el impacto ambos salieron hacia atrás trastabillando, pero Ryoga calló hincado.

—Estas fuera de entrenamiento Ryoga, detente, no quiero hacerte daño. —le dijo Ranma extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Pero Ryoga estaba encorvado sobre sí mismo, envuelto en su ira.

—Lo hiciste con Ukyo, y lo volviste a hacer con Akane. —Habló con voz lenta, pausada. — Yo la quería para mí. ¡YO LA VI PRIMERO!

— ¡Akane no es un ningún objeto Ryoga! — Habló Ranma entre dientes, odiando que Ryoga sintiera ese derecho sobre Akane, como si ella fuera una especie de trofeo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza?

—Debiste alejarte de Akane, Saotome, debiste alejarte de ella.

— Tú me diste el trabajo, Ryoga, tú me pediste que la cuidara.

— ¡Pero siempre tienes que meterte con todas, no puedes mantener la verga dentro de tus pantalones!

— ¡Estas equivocado no es así! ¡Esto es diferente yo amo a Akane!

Ryoga lanzó una combinación de golpes, pero ninguno acertó, Ranma solo se estaba limitando a esquivarlo con demasiada facilidad.

—No me hagas reír, tu solo te quieres a ti mismo. —Gritó escupiendo saliva. Con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Por la fuerza con que Ryoga arremetía se iba hacia adelante cuando Ranma lo esquivaba, ocasionando que se golpeara torpemente con los muebles, lo cual lo enfurecía cada vez más.

— ¡No Ryoga! No es así, esto es diferente. ¡Ella me corresponde!

— ¡No digas mentiras! ¡Ella nunca se enamoraría de alguien como tú!

Habían salido ya de la habitación y ahora peleaban por todo el departamento de Ranma. Ryoga lanzó dos golpes seguidos, esta vez Ranma no los esquivó, apresó sus puños con las manos abiertas y apretó fuertemente tratando de doblegarlo a pura fuerza, pero, sin perder tiempo, Ryoga se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un golpe con la cabeza en plena nariz que Ranma no pudo esquivar. Ranma cayó hacia atrás sobre su mesa, y la hizo añicos. Se arqueó, gritando de dolor y escupiendo sangre.

— ¡Estas acabado Saotome! ¡Yo liberaré a Akane de ti, Akane será mía! ¡Será mía!

Ryoga se abalanzó sobre Ranma una vez más, Ranma reaccionó rápidamente y rondando se hizo a un lado. Con una kick up se puso en dos piernas, Ryoga no pudo frenar el impulso que llevaba y cayó sobre la mesa y al atravesarla se enterró grandes astillas de madera. Al ver a Ranma levantarse se giró precipitadamente y sacó la mano de la mesa sin importarle desgarrar su piel, pero aun así no fue lo suficientemente rápido, no pudo cubrir su defensa. Ranma ya había levantado una pierna y fortísimamente lo pateó en las costillas en su costado derecho. Ryoga salió despedido por la fuerza del golpe, boqueó y se llevó la mano a las costillas mientras caía de lado.

—Por favor Ryoga, basta. —Dijo Ranma respirando entrecortadamente, mirándolo retorcerse del dolor.

Entonces, Ryoga lo miró enroscado desde el suelo, con tal odio que Ranma perdió toda determinación de lucha de inmediato. Dejó caer los hombros, lamentando que hubieran tenido que llegar a eso.

—Si me hubieras dicho que querías a Akane, yo… —Ranma enmudeció, no era capaz de terminar lo que iba a decir. Tal vez si Ryoga le hubiera dicho todo desde el principio él hubiera intentado mantener la distancia con Akane, pero aun así… aun así, él sabía que hubiera acabado enamorándose de ella irremediablemente. –Lo siento de verdad, Ryoga lo siento tanto.

—Si tanto lo sientes aléjate de ella.

Ranma bajó la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso. No puedo.

— ¿Ves cómo solo piensas en ti?—Le espetó comenzando a incorporarse con trabajo, con la mano siempre en el costado, sin poder respirar bien.

—No es solo por mi Ryoga. Ella corre peligro, tengo que protegerla. ¡Es mi deber! —Habló con desconsuelo en la voz.

— ¡ELLA YA NO ES TU MALDITO DEBER! ¡TE ACABO DE DESPEDIR!

— ¡Con o sin contrato la tengo que proteger!

— ¿Como la protegiste del loco aquel? ¿Cómo la protegiste del francotirador? Por eso está en el hospital ¿no? Qué bien la proteges Ranma.

Ranma hizo un gesto de dolor. Sabía que Ryoga tenía razón, Akane había resultado herida por su culpa, por poco muere por su culpa.

—Moriría por ella Ryoga, debes saberlo.

Ryoga por fin pudo ponerse en pie y se acercó renqueando a él.

—Pues muérete entonces pero a Akane ya no te vas a acercar. —Le dijo escupiendo una flema de sangre a sus pies.

Ryoga pasó de largo en dirección a la puerta, antes de que saliera Ranma lo tomó del brazo.

—No quieres hacer esto Ryoga. No te lo permitiré.

Ryoga dio un tirón a su brazo liberándose de su agarre.

—Te advierto que estas bajo sospecha. Si te acercas a Akane te apresaran de inmediato. Es lo que vine a decirte. Así que hasta nunca Ranma. Yo cuidaré a Akane.

Ranma observó como Ryoga salía y dejaba la puerta abierta sin saber que era lo que le dolía más. Que la mujer que amaba estaba en el hospital herida por su culpa y en grave peligro o el descubrir que la persona que creía su mejor amigo en realidad lo había odiado todo este tiempo.

* * *

-o-

 _DoCo_ fourteenth

 **Furia.**

-o-

* * *

Si, ya séee. ¿Qué le pasa a Ryoga? No sé si alguien se dio cuenta, pero he parafraseado varios diálogos del doblaje latino que él dice en la serie. Sé que Ryoga es uno de los personajes favoritos de varios, al igual que Shampoo, pero desafortunadamente, siempre tiene que haber un antagonista para un protagonista.

Junio siempre es un mes complicado para mí, porque entre un montón de cosas es el mes de mi cumpleaños. Por eso demoré tanto en la actualización, hubo días en que no pude escribir nada. Pero aquí está y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me emocionó escribirlo.

Lamento no poder responder reviews esta vez, pero ando corta de tiempo, pero espero puedan dejarme sus comentarios sobre lo que esperan, si les gustó o no les gustó e incluso teorías estaré encantada de leerlos. Me motivan a seguir. Les agradezco como no tienen idea cada review, follow y fav que le dan a mi historia.

Y, sin más, me despido. ¡Cada vez le falta menos a DoCo y estoy emocionada! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente y (creo) penúltimo capítulo!

¡Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 _ ***Notas y aclaraciones***_

 **ANP:** Agencia Nacional de Policía.


	15. DoCo Fifteenth

-o-

 **DoCo***

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

* * *

-o-

 **DoCo fifteenth.**

 **Sentimientos que queman.**

-o-

* * *

—Ranma, no me pasará nada por terminar de subir unos escalones yo sola. —Dijo Akane con cierta molestia al joven que permanecía un par de escalones abajo y la miraba atentamente con el rostro levemente vuelto hacia arriba.

No se decidía si sentirse halagada o preocupada por el nivel de protección que Ranma desplegaba hacia ella. Aunque le hubiera dicho hacia solo unos minutos que no tenía nada que temer y que no había nada sibilino tras la decisión de ponerlo como su guardaespaldas, seguía pensando que Ranma le ocultaba algo. Pues si no, ¿qué era lo que el temía para que no la dejara ni siquiera llegar a su departamento sola? ¿Por qué había enloquecido en el Budokan cuando estaba hablando con Nabiki?

—Lo sé, pero es mi trabajo. —Le dijo con sus ojos zafiro llenos de resolución puestos en ella.

Akane lo observó pensativamente, tratando de mantenerse en sus cuatro, Ranma era tan apuesto y su personalidad le era tan apabullante que tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contenerse y no decirle que sí a todo. Era imperioso que él no supiera a que grado lograba trastornarla, incluso con su simple mirada.

—Bueno, son más de las doce de la noche, creo que estas ya no son horas para que trabaje señor guardaespaldas. —Le dijo poniendo una mano en la cadera y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, rogando porque de verdad pareciera que estaba molesta.

— ¡Akane! —Protestó entonces Ranma, frustrado y con un leve tono de irritación en la voz..

Diablos, ¿sabría lo varonil que se veía cuando su rostro se fruncía de esa manera?

— ¡Ranma! —Le rebatió, tratando de que su voz transmitiera firmeza.

Se miraron con los ceños fruncidos, en un mero duelo de voluntades. Ranma lanzó una mirada rápida hacia el último tramo de las escaleras y después la miró de nuevo a ella, totalmente serio. La chica pudo ver como pensaba, y por un momento estuvo segura que no iba a lograr que Ranma desistiera de su paranoia. Estaba ya maquinando que hacer para poder salirse con la suya cuando escuchó el suspiro derrotado del joven. Akane se turbó al percatarse como la observaba, como si ella fuera lo más importante para él. Algo tibio, dulce que le quitó el aliento se instaló en su pecho. Sus pupilas se dilataron al darse cuenta de lo más obvio.

¿Se estaría enamorando de él? ¿Estaba ya enamorada?

—De acuerdo, sube rápido. —Dijo Ranma sacándola rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Akane lo agradeció, en ese momento se sentía demasiado expuesta a él. Tratando de que su rostro no expresara sus sentimientos le sonrió y lo besó rápidamente en los labios. Antes de que Ranma pudiera decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y subió los escalones corriendo.

Podía sentir su mirada vigilante sobre ella, y se obligó a no voltear para verlo una vez más. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su departamento, puso la mano sobre su pecho y se percató que su corazón bombeaba como loco. Dudó que fuera de la leve carrera escaleras arriba. Cuando metió la llave en la cerradura su mente estaba con el chico que iba bajando las escaleras y no se percató que la cerradura de su puerta estaba maltratada. Se negó a analizar sus sentimientos, no era momento para eso. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como si de ese modo tratara de alejar esos sentimientos que le causaron tantas emociones encontradas. Dejó las llaves en la mesilla junto a la puerta, subió la mano al interruptor e intentó prender la luz. No funcionó. Frunciendo el ceño hizo otros intentos tratando de hacerlo funcionar pero fue en vano. Por un segundo pensó volver tras sus pasos para alcanzar a Ranma y acompañarlo y de paso comprar un par de focos de repuesto, pero desechó la idea casi de inmediato. Lo más seguro es que no hiciera falta, dudaba que esa noche salieran de su habitación. Al pensar en aquello Akane se mordió el labio, tratando de ignorar la inmediata reacción de su cuerpo. Se regañó mentalmente pues estaba actuando como una pervertida adicta al sexo. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó la silueta que se abalanzó sobre ella hasta que fue ya muy tarde.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Sin saber que moriría dentro de unos cuantos minutos, Shimashita Eita, había estado aguardando pacientemente por más de cuatro horas a que llegara Akane. Shampoo le había advertido que podía llegar con su guardaespaldas, pero era solo un tipo flacucho más bajo que él, según había visto en las fotografías que ella le había enseñado. No había manera que pudiera ser un problema.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y su cuerpo se tensó por la anticipación. Se relamió los labios. Él haría cualquier cosa que Shampoo le pidiera y Shampoo había dejado entrever que ella haría lo que él quisiera si hacía esto por ella. Solo de imaginar que sus fantasías con la mujer china se harían realidad habría estado dispuesto a recorrer medio mundo a pie con tal de ver a Shampoo desnuda bajo de él. Aún no podía creer su suerte, hacía tres días que había sido contactado por Shampoo. Al principio él no sabía que era ella en persona, pensó que solo era un usuario más del foro de la página oficial del grupo, alguien a quien él tendría que poner en su lugar para que no se creyera tan importante, pues parecía saber muchas cosas de ella, cosas que ni el mismo sabía. Shimashita era un buen fan, un fan aplicado, podría decirse que el mejor fan de todos. Él sabía dónde comía regularmente, a que olía su cabello, como hablaba cuando se enojaba. Incluso sabía dónde vivía. Su mayor posesión era una prenda íntima que había tomado de uno de los cajones de la recámara de la chica. Su mayor posesión y su secreto mejor guardado. Él sabía que el grado de obsesión que tenía con la mujer China no era saludable, ni estaba dentro de los límites de la ley. No era un estúpido. Era por ello que mantenía en su vida cotidiana aquella obsesión bien oculta y se obligaba a no ir más allá. Al grado de que solo una vez había mandado una sola carta dirigida a ella, después de colocarla en el buzón se sintió como un idiota y resolvió no volver a hacerlo nunca más. Shimashita Eita tampoco pertenecía ningún grupo de fans, a él no le hacían falta un título o estatus dentro de un grupo para que todo mundo supiera quien era el incondicional número uno de Shampoo.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y Shimashita se agazapo como un animal de caza. No era la primera vez que tenía que defender el honor de Shampoo de los adoradores de Akane Tendo, pero esta vez que fuera Akane Tendo en persona la que tenía que ser puesta sobre aviso para que no se metiera con Shampoo era la cereza del pastel, era el epítome para lograr todos sus deseos. Después de esto Shampoo estaría en deuda con él. Estaba seguro que una vez que la hiciese suya, se daría cuenta que no habría hombre que la complacería mejor que él, en todos los aspectos. Abrió y cerró las manos, ansioso porque todo esto terminara y pudiera darle las buenas noticias, con un poco de suerte esta misma noche la tendría gimiendo entre sus brazos.

Pudo ver como la chica Tendo abría la puerta y su silueta se recortaba sobre la luz del pasillo. Gruño para sí mismo muy bajito. ¿Cómo era posible que pensaran que esta mujer desabrida era mejor que su Diosa China? Ni siquiera tenía unas buenas tetas.

Caminó lo más sigiloso que pudo, se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba totalmente distraída. Shampoo también le había advertido que ella sabía algo de artes marciales y era probable que supiera de defensa personal. Él sonrió enseñando todos los dientes ante lo ridículo que sonaba aquello. ¿Qué podría hacer esa mujer enana contra él? Ella no se percató de su presencia, pudo haberla matado si hubiera querido y la mujer ni cuenta se habría dado hasta que estuviera cruzando el rio _Sanzu._

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Akane y una mala sensación la hizo fruncir el ceño, comenzó a girar la cabeza para ver detrás de ella, pero Shimashita sin perder más tiempo, la rodeo con ambos brazos fuertemente y Akane quedó envuelta en su cuerpo. Percibió el olor a sudor del hombre y su aliento caliente y rancio sobre su cuello. El pánico y la sorpresa la dejaron quieta unos segundos, lo que el hombre aprovecho para taparle la boca con la mano. Se inclinó más sobre ella y le escuchó decir:

—Eres más pequeña de lo que pareces en la televisión.

Akane abrió los ojos y entonces comprendió lo que pasaba. Debajo de la mano del hombre apretó los dientes por la oleada de furia que la asaltó. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato. Subió la pierna izquierda y la dejó caer fuertemente y sin misericordia sobre el pie del tipo. Shimashita usaba botas industriales por lo que el golpe quedó amortiguado pero fue suficiente para que, por la confusión que le causo la fuerza del golpe, aflojara ligeramente el abrazo sobre Akane. Un poco más libre, con la palma de la mano vuelta hacia arriba y abierta golpeó la mandíbula de Shimashita con el carpo, los dientes se cerraron con un fuerte chasquido y el hombre gritó con la boca cerrada al morder su lengua, se echó hacia tras ligeramente y separó su cuerpo del de Akane, entonces, sin perder ni un segundo, la chica se dejó caer y poniendo las manos sobre el suelo equilibró su peso momentáneamente sobre los brazos y las piernas las encogió y luego las lanzó hacía atrás con tremenda fuerza dando en pleno plexo al sujeto, como si fuera un caballo dando una coz. Akane rodo sobre sí misma al ser impulsada por la potencia y chocó contra el mueble que tenía su televisión encima y el aparato fue a parar al suelo provocando un ruido fuerte. El hombre fue trastabillando hacía atrás mientras se llevaba una mano hacia el punto donde había golpeado la chica, con la incredulidad reflejada en la cara a medias junto con el dolor. Akane se levantó velozmente y puso de inmediato su guardia alta. El hombre chocó contra la pared del pequeño pasillo que llevaba hacia la puerta y tosió un par de veces para aliviar el dolor que sentía en las costillas.

La miró con furia y escupió un gargajo de sangre.

— ¡Eres una perra!—Le dijo apretando los dientes.

— ¿¡Quién demonios eres!? ¿¡Quién te crees para entrar a mi casa!?

—Lo vas a lamentar. –Shimashita abrió la boca y dejó que la sangre y saliva bajaran por su mandíbula. Se había desgarrado un pedazo de lengua con los dientes y el dolor lo estaba poniendo furioso. No podía creer lo que esa infeliz le había hecho. Shimashita se dio cuenta que se había confiado. La mujer era más habilidosa de lo que su Diosa había previsto, pero eso solo lo hacía más interesante. —No tenía intención de hacerte mucho daño, pero esto lo vas a lamentar perra.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y juro que te haré pedazos. —Dijo Akane arrastrando las palabras.

—Ven acá entonces, déjame enseñarte lo que voy a hacer contigo. —Le dijo sonriendo y volviendo a escupir sin dejar de verla. —No eres la primera puta que pongo en su lugar.

Akane comenzó a temblar de furia. Toda su vida se había topado con hombres como él. Hombres que creían que solo por el simple hecho de ser mujer podían violentarla y tratarla como les diera su gana. Con un grito de guerra nacido desde lo más hondo de su ira se fue contra él. Una parte de ella sabía que era probable que estuviera cometiendo una equivocación, tenía que haber escapado, tenía que haber huido y llamado a la policía. Tenía, incluso, haber ido tras Ranma. Pero la risa y mirada obscena de aquel hombre fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Tenía que hacer algo por sí misma.

Shimashita sonrió al verla abalanzarse sobre él y para sorpresa de la chica subió las manos a la altura de su cabeza, poniendo guardia de boxeador. Al llegar a su altura Akane brincó, girando tomó impulso y lanzo una patada a la cabeza que Shimashita detuvo fácilmente con su antebrazo. Shimashita entonces alzó el codo e impulso el brazo para lanzarle un golpe, pero el sujeto era increíblemente lento. Akane incluso pudo contar los segundos y sin ninguna dificultad esquivó el Jab destinado a destrozarle la mandíbula. Shimashita golpeó el aire donde segundos antes había estado la cabeza de Akane. Por un angustioso segundo no supo dónde estaba la mujer, aprovechando su corta estatura y complexión delgada Akane se escondió en el punto ciego del hombre. Giró la cadera cambiando su guardia velozmente y de espaldas a él, como un relámpago, alzó la pierna derecha en un ángulo vertical a casi 90 grados, y, como si fuese un escorpión, conectó una fortísima patada al rostro de su atacante. Demasiado tarde el hombre intentó cubrirse, fue demasiado rápida para él por lo que el golpe a su rostro entró de lleno y lo hizo rugir de dolor.

Mientras Akane estabilizaba su equilibrio, su seguridad subió y supo que podría vencer al sujeto. Sonrió con confianza y volvió a atacarlo de inmediato, se acercó a él y lo golpeó en el abdomen. Fue como si golpeara una roca. Sus dedos, que aún estaban un poco lastimados por la pelea con Ranma se resintieron de inmediato y sintió el dolor subiendo hasta su codo. Sorprendida por el malestar, Akane perdió valiosos segundos y el hombre sacó un gancho tan potente que la tomó por sorpresa, solo atinó a ladear un poco el cuerpo y el golpe lo recibió en el omóplato. El golpe fue brutal, la chica salió disparada hacía la sala, gritando. Cayó en trompicones sobre el sillón que detuvo su caída. Supo que de haber recibido ese golpe de lleno estaría tumbada retorciéndose de dolor, tal vez con varios huesos rotos.

Comenzó a incorporarse cuando sintió que el hombre nuevamente la sujetaba por detrás y la comenzó a alzar. De inmediato Akane enredo su pierna izquierda en la pantorrilla de Shimashita para impedirle el movimiento, acto seguido dejó caer todo su peso y con la cadera lo echó hacia atrás, separándolo de ella, tomó impulso y su talón lo elevó con potencia para golpearle en las bolas. El dolor hizo al hombre aullar y la soltó bruscamente. Akane cayó de mala manera sobre la mesa y la volcó aturdiéndola momentáneamente. Sacudiendo la cabeza se alejó de él y derribó una silla tratando de incorporarse. Buscó la salida hacia la puerta pero el hombre, por su enorme estatura y complexión, estaba tapando gran parte del escape, no podía arriesgarse a ser nuevamente apresada por sus brazos. Por un momento pensó en huir hacia la habitación donde se ejercitaba pero recordó que la puerta no entornaba muy bien por lo que era muy fácil abrirla y quedaría aún más a vulnerable. Así que se giró hacia él y nuevamente lo encaró. Trató de mover el brazo que había recibido el gancho pero el dolor se lo impidió.

Con la cabeza fría, dándose cuenta que tenía que en realidad tenía pocas posibilidades de ganar si atacaba con imprudencia, planeó bien su estrategia para poder vencerle. Calculó que el sujeto le llevaría más de veinte centímetros, era solo un poco más alto que Ranma. Pero a diferencia de Ranma este hombre parecía fisicoculturista, lo que implicaría que tendría una fuerza bestial, lo que ya había comprobado por el golpe en el omóplato, pero también sabía que era increíblemente lento y que confiaba demasiado en su fuerza. Por su experiencia con los hombres musculados, tenían poca o nula condición física por lo que tendían a cansarse demasiado rápido. Así que ella jugaba con la ventaja de la velocidad y agilidad. Mientras se mantuviera una distancia prudente de él, no tendría oportunidad sobre ella.

El hombre aún con las manos en los testículos subió la cara hacia ella, con la mandíbula chorreando sangre la miró con infinita rabia, el rostro totalmente rojo y descompuesto.

— ¡Maldita puta, maldita puta! —Le gritó y esta vez él se lanzó sobre ella derribando los muebles a su paso.

En su Dojo, Akane solo había participado en unas pocas peleas reglamentarias, peleas con técnica y controladas. Los combates que había sostenido con los alumnos de su antigua preparatoria de ninguna forma la habían preparado para una pelea de verdad, callejera, casi de vida o muerte. El ansia asesina y odio que percibió en el sujeto mientras se abalanzaba contra ella, la sacó de concentración y por un momento se dejó llevar por el pánico. Trató de echarse hacia atrás para escapar de él pero chocó con el escalón que llevaba hacia los ventanales y cayó nuevamente golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza. Sintió un resabio de sangre en la boca, temió perder el conocimiento, así que juntando todas sus fuerzas se hincó y agarrándose de las cortinas trató de apoyarse para ponerse en pie, cuando sintió las manos del hombre tomarla de la sudadera y la alzó en vilo, las cortinas se rasgaron y el cortinero fue arrancado de cuajo. Con un despliegue de brutalidad la arrojó sobre el ventanal. Akane sintió el lacerante golpe en la espalda y de inmediato los vidrios cayeron sobre ella. Reaccionando instintivamente Akane se enrosco protegiendo su cabeza. Pero aun así las agudas esquirlas le provocaron diversos grados de cortes por todo el cuerpo. Pudo sentir algo caliente que escurrió sobre su frente y supo que era su sangre.

Shimashita caminó con trabajos hacia ella, iba cojeando. La perra le había reventado los testículos con su patada, sentía el hilo de sangre que recorría su muslo desde la entrepierna. Comenzó a escuchar movimiento tras la puerta, sabía que el ruido ya había alertado a los vecinos. El trabajo tenía que haber sido, rápido, preciso, silencioso, pero eso ahora ya no le importaba más. Esa mujer iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho.

Akane trató de enfocar la vista, sacudió la cabeza lo que hizo que un montón de pequeños fragmentos de vidrio cayeran a su alrededor. Comenzó a gatear tratando de alejarse de él.

—Ella tiene razón. —Dijo el hombre entre jadeos. —Solo eres un estorbo.

Tomó a Akane de los cabellos y la levantó, la tuvo un momento así, suspendida sobre el suelo, Akane chilló al sentir el dolor al ser jalada, pudo sentir como varias hebras de cabello se desprendieron de su cabeza. Pataleó tratando de liberarse, la sangre y sudor caía sobre su rostro, escociéndole los ojos. Shimashita la observó u n momento y sonrió con crueldad, con desprecio la aventó hacia un lado y le dio la espalda al ventanal. Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella lo que le provocó un acceso de dolor, pero aquello le dio más odio contra la joven. Sudando frio, el hombre pasó las dos manos alrededor del frágil cuello de la chica y comenzó a apretar. Akane sabía un montón de llaves y movimientos para liberarse, pero todas se borraron de su memoria. Su cuerpo solo era consciente del dolor y de que estaba a punto de morir asfixiada. Pataleó y lucho sin orden ni concierto, el hombre apretaba cada vez más. Entre las brumas de la semiinconsciencia escuchó un ruido sordo de varios golpes que se repetían, alguien estaba pateando la puerta, luego una especie de zumbido, un gruñido y sintió un repentino dolor agudo y caliente en su brazo que ardía demasiado. Casi de inmediato la presión sobre su cuello cedió y el hombre se dejó caer sobre ella.

Ranma derrumbó entonces la puerta de una patada y lo que vio lo dejó aterido en su lugar por unos segundos. Akane escuchó a Ranma gritar su nombre con desesperación. Como en cámara lenta observó que su atacante caía sobre ella, sabía que debía de protegerse pero su cuerpo se negó a hacer nada más. El golpe llegó y sintió un crujido dentro de ella lo que la hizo gritar aún más. Por unos angustiosos segundos no pudo respirar y tuvo la certeza de que iba a morir. Era como estar enterrada en vida, pensó. Pero casi de inmediato la desesperante presión sobre ella cedió. Abrió levemente los ojos y pudo observar a un hombre que pasaba encima de ella, totalmente trastocado, la expresión en su rostro era atemorizante y con la cabeza liada por la falta de oxígeno, tuvo miedo de él. Trató de enderezarse y comenzó a reptar para escapar de ese lugar. Escuchó unos terribles gritos llenos de dolor y cerró los ojos fuertemente rogando porque se desmayara y ya no pudiera ver ni oír nada. Los volvió a abrir y pudo ver las dos siluetas de los hombres uno encima del otro, uno matando a golpes al otro y pudo reconocer a Ranma.

— ¡Ranma! —Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, la presión en las costillas era insoportable.

El joven no le hizo caso, seguía dando golpes al otro hombre, sumido en una furia asesina.

— ¡Ranma, Ranma, Ranma!—Akane comenzó a avanzar hacia él y alzó la mano, desesperada porque parara.

Fue entonces cuando Ranma alzó la cabeza al escuchar el llamado de Akane, quedó con el puño levantado lleno de sangre. Respirando trabajosamente volteó lentamente la cabeza hacia ella. Lo que vio lo estremeció: Akane lo observaba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, su piel se veía totalmente blanca bajo las manchas de sangre que cubrían gran parte de su cara, parecía abrazarse a sí misma, pero en realidad sostenía con su brazo izquierdo el derecho que le colgaba de una manera poco natural. Estaba tan furioso que por un momento se había olvidado de Akane. Nunca en su vida había sentido tal odio, quería matar al sujeto, eso había sido lo único que había tenido en la cabeza. Desesperado se dirigió hacia ella.

—Ranma. —Dijo ella una vez más al tomarla él entre sus brazos. Ranma tenía el rostro blanco y la observaba con las pupilas dilatadas, la expresión en su rostro era de total tormento.

—Akane. —Dijo suavemente con un susurro, pasando su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla y frente quitándole unos mechones de cabello húmedo de sudor de la cara. Esto no podía estar pasando, pensó. No podía estar pasando. Lo que más quería, lo que más amaba estaba entre sus brazos sangrante, en dolor. Se odió como nunca en la vida, como nunca había odiado a alguien.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, con la vista desenfocada, tratando por todos los medios de no dejarse vencer, pero los parpados le pesaban demasiado. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se dejó caer laxo. Ranma inspiró fuertemente y sintió como algo caliente, cruel y doloroso lo atravesaba de golpe.

— ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! — Acunó su cabeza en las manos y la besó repetidamente en los labios y la frente, sintiéndose impotente. _No era posible. No podía estar pasando._

— ¡Akane no, por favor no, no, no, despierta por favor! ¡Akane!—Gimió con desesperación. Recargó su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos.

—Despierta mi amor, por favor, por favor. —Balbuceó entrecortadamente. Escuchó unos sollozos y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

El aullido de las sirenas lo sacó de su estado catatónico y con cuidado la acomodó entre sus brazos y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del departamento, sin dar otra mirada hacia Shimashita Eita que había muerto hacia solo unos cuantos segundos.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Akane tenía más o menos media hora despierta, pero se mantenía completamente quieta y con los ojos cerrados. Tan pronto como había tomado conciencia de sí misma, unas intensas nauseas la asaltaron. Trató de abrir los ojos pero todo su alrededor dio vueltas salvajemente. Al principio no supo dónde estaba, su mente estaba tan embotada por el medicamento que no fue capaz de hilar un solo pensamiento coherente.

De lo único que estaba plenamente consiente era que había una sensación de incertidumbre e inquietud alojada en lo más hondo de su conciencia que la obligó a luchar por permanecer despierta aunque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era perderse en la bruma del sueño.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido así. Recordaba perfectamente esos días en donde no hacía más que entrenar, correr, patear, katas, abdominales, sentadillas. Hubo días en que solo ponía la cabeza en la almohada y automáticamente se dormía de tan exhausta que quedaba. Pero ese cansancio era algo natural, autoimpuesto, e incluso ella gustaba de sentirse así, la hacía sentirse bien consigo misma. Esta debilidad que sentía ahora era completamente diferente, era un estado más bien anímico. Agotamiento sería la palabra, tal vez hastió. Akane nunca creyó que dejaría de sentir ganas de vivir, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Aunque ella era alegre por naturaleza, no se consideraba una persona optimista que siempre ve el vaso medio lleno. Más bien ella trataba de salir adelante tratando de mostrar fortaleza ante una mala situación, pues la mala suerte, los infortunios y lo desfavorable, pensaba, nunca se podía evitar. Por eso trataba de afrontar sus problemas con valentía y entusiasmo. Su naturaleza indómita y tenaz no le permitía doblegarse ante nada ni nadie. Sin embargo, ahí, tumbada sobre lo que ya se había dado cuenta era la cama de un hospital, con los ojos cerrados, mareada por la morfina que mantenía a raya el dolor que empujaba cada vez más fuerte en los límites de su adormecimiento, Akane tuvo ganas de que todo terminara. Estaba cansada de todo, estaba tan cansada de lo que su vida se había convertido que realmente por unos minutos o unas horas ella deseó morir.

No supo cuánto estuvo sumida en ese espiral de negros pensamientos, en esa cama el tiempo fue algo subjetivo para ella. Doctores y enfermeras entraban regularmente a checarla, y ella simplemente se dejaba hacer.

Ranma...

Como un flashazo llegó a su memoria una imagen de Ranma observándola en la cocina de su casa, con sus hermosos ojos azules fijos sobre ella. Akane no podía recordar bien, ¿realmente había pasado eso?

Ranma…

Él diciéndole que era la mujer más fuerte y hermosa que había conocido en la vida…

Recordó casi palabra por palabra su última conversación, recordó que por un momento había pensado que estaba enamorada de Ranma. Lo meditó, se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Ranma era muy diferente a lo que alguna vez llegó a sentir con Shinnosuke. Aunque lo conocía relativamente hace poco tiempo en persona, se dio cuenta que algo de él siempre le había atraído, cuando era una adolescente y en secreto lo admiraba. Su relación con él estaba más llena de matices, colores y sensaciones de las que nunca tuvo con Shinnosuke. No sabía que había pasado con su antiguo prometido, si estaría vivo o muerto, no tenía idea. Sin embargo, Shinnosuke había tomado su decisión. Se había marchado. Ahora era turno de ella tomar su decisión, y era permanecer al lado de Ranma.

Lo amaba.

Akane frunció el ceño sintiéndose molesta consigo misma por haber pensado por unos instantes en dejar de luchar. Ranma la estaba esperando, una vida con Ranma, cual fuera que sea era una vida que valía la pena. Al formarse ese pensamiento, el desasosiego que no la dejaba tranquila tomó más fuerza.

Su mente comenzaba a aclararse y comenzó a recordar con más nitidez lo que había pasado. ¿Dónde estaría Ranma? ¿El hombre lo habría atacado a él también? ¿Le habían disparado? ¿Estaría herido?

Akane emitió un pequeño jadeo y abrió los ojos. A pura fuerza de voluntad entornó la vista, la habitación seguía dando vueltas pero se negó a dejarse vencer por la debilidad. Debía de preguntar a alguien por Ranma.

 _Ojalá este bien, ojala no le haya pasado nada, que este bien por favor_. Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Con una lentitud que la irritó se fue incorporando a medias en la cama. Se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto un collarín alrededor del cuello y su enojo se hizo aún mayor. El brazo izquierdo lo tenía enyesado y pegado al cuerpo, por lo cual su brazo derecho, vendado a la altura del bíceps, soportó todo su peso. Afortunadamente el proyectil que había matado a Shimashita solo la había rozado, únicamente unos pocos puntos fueron necesarios para suturar la herida. Con un ligero tremor de debilidad que se extendió a todo el brazo, se fue incorporando. Le dolió un poco pero ignoró el malestar. Las costillas le dolían también y una vez medio derecha sobre la cama pudo comprobar que estaba vendada fuertemente del abdomen y pecho. El hombre la había dejado bastante magullada al caer sobre ella. Akane resopló y cerró los ojos tratando de controlar la habitación que giraba en torno a ella.

Una enfermera pequeña y delgada, que parecía ser solo un par de años más grande que Akane entró a la habitación en ese momento. Llevaba un bandeja en la mano, al verla despierta y sentada en la cama lanzó un gritito. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa que estaba a los pies de la cama y corrió hacia ella.

— ¡No se levante por favor!

—Ne…necesito. —Empezó Akane con voz ronca, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la boca la tenía pastosa y los labios resecos, casi no podía hablar.

—No se esfuerce en hablar, sus cuerdas vocales están inflamadas.

Akane tragó en seco al recordar las manos del hombre apretando su cuello.

—Agua. —Moduló con los labios.

La enfermera asintió y se acercó a la mesa junto a la cama. Había una tetera de la que salía un ligero vaho, con cuidado tomó un vaso y lo lleno a la mitad de agua tibia y después colocó un popote. Diligentemente lo acercó a Akane que empezó a beber con avidez. La enfermera se lo quitó demasiado pronto para consternación de la chica.

—No tan rápido. Le caerá mal a su estómago.

Akane hizo una mueca pero no discutió. Se aclaró la garganta y de inmediato deseo no haberlo hecho. Fue como si una brasa de fuego recorriera su esófago.

— ¿Donde…?.—Preguntó cuándo el dolor remitió un poco.

—Está en el Hospital _Mitsui_. Ha estado dormida casi diez horas.

—Ranma. —Dijo Akane mirándola sin pestañear.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza.

—No sé quién… —Empezó la enfermera.

—Guardaespaldas. —La interrumpió Akane.

— Si ha venido a verla lo más probable es que no lo dejaran entrar. Hay policías delante de su puerta, han dado la orden de que nadie puede pasar a su cuarto.

Akane resopló molesta.

—Un joven vino con usted en la ambulancia. —Le dijo ella tras pensarlo unos segundos. Akane la miró con ojos ansiosos. —Estuvo en la sala de espera pero después la policía se lo llevó. Es probable que sea él. Si gusta puedo revisar en el reporte de su ingreso.

Akane asintió con energía y de inmediato un fuerte dolor cruzó su cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza. La enferma la recostó en la cama con amabilidad pero firmemente al observar su malestar.

—Necesita descansar. Enseguida vendrá la doctora a revisarla. ¿Necesita algo más?

Akane negó con la cabeza muy suavemente y la enfermera salió. Estuvo sola cerca de media hora antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo. Entró la misma enfermera y una doctora que parecía tener más de cuarenta años. Tenía el pelo negro cortado a la altura de los hombros, lentes cuadrados y un gesto severo.

—Hola señorita Tendo, buenos días. —Dijo ella observando una carpeta que tenía en las manos y pasando hojas rápidamente. Akane asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y después dirigió su mirada a la enfermera quien le sonrió amigablemente mientras cerraba la puerta.

La doctora la revisó, le quitó el collarín y palpó delicadamente su cuello. Akane aguantó estoica la auscultación. Por fortuna la doctora pareció decidir que ya no hacía falta que tuviera puesto el collarín porque no se lo volvieron a poner, lo cual Akane agradeció, odiaba esas cosas. La doctora estuvo un rato más hablando con ella diciéndole su estado y el tiempo que estimaban su estancia en el hospital. Si todo marchaba favorablemente podría salir en un par de días, le dijo.

Akane agradeció a la doctora y esta, tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con la enfermera acerca de su medicación, salió rápidamente. Akane observó a la enfermera con ansiedad y ella entendió lo que quería saber.

—Ranma Saotome fue quien llenó su hoja de ingreso. –Le dijo la enfermera acercándose a ella acomodando las colchas encima de Akane. —He estado preguntando a mis compañeros, pero todo el personal nocturno ya se fue. Aunque todo parece indicar que el joven al que la policía se llevó era Ranma Saotome. Todos hablan mucho por aquí de eso, parece ser que armó un verdadero escándalo porque no quería moverse de su lado. Nos han prohibido hablar de esto, el acceso está muy restringido a este piso, así que no he podido averiguar mucho, lo siento. —La enfermera la observó con los ojos brillantes, intuyendo que entre los dos había una relación más que de guardaespaldas y protegida.

Akane movió la cabeza, dándole a entender que no se preocupara. La enfermera abrió la boca para decir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió y la doctora volvió a entrar. La joven enfermera dio un ligero brinco en su lugar y agachó la mirada y se alejó rápidamente de Akane, tomando una bandeja con la tetera caliente. Salió rápidamente del cuarto ante la severa mirada de la mujer galeno.

La doctora cerró la puerta cuando la enfermera salió y se acercó a la cama de Akane.

—Señorita, hay unos señores que quieren hablar con usted acerca de lo que le pasó. ¿Cree que se encuentra con las suficientes fuerzas para responder sus preguntas?

Akane asintió ansiosamente, necesitaba saber que había pasado con Ranma.

—Bien. —Dijo únicamente la doctora y se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacía alguien que aguardaba a fuera y de inmediato entraron con paso lento dos hombres de rostros graves y con toda la pinta del mundo de ser policías.

Akane deglutió.

* * *

-o-

* * *

La visita de los policías resultó ser más frustrante que esclarecedora. En realidad, lo único que sacó en concreto de ese interrogatorio era que algo malo pasaba con ella. Ahora tenía la certeza de que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Los policías no negaron ni confirmaron nada, pero ella entrevió que el ataque que sufrió de alguna manera ya se lo veían venir. Aquello reforzaba su razonamiento de que Ranma también se negaba a decirle la verdad, o por lo menos le ocultaba cosas. El pensamiento debió enfurecerla, debía de estar lanzando insultos contra Ranma, la policía y estaba segura también contra Ryoga. Detestaba que la creyeran una muñeca de porcelana que debía de ser tratada con paños y mitones. La estaban tratando como una niña ocultándole cosas y sabía que aquello tendría que poner su sangre a hervir, pero en su lugar el amodorramiento por los medicamentos no le permitía reaccionar a como realmente se sentía.

Les trató de contar, lo mejor que pudo recordar, del ataque. Por las preguntas que le habían formulado y la manera en que estaban más o menos enterados de los hechos cronológicos se imaginó que Rama ya les habría contado su versión de la historia. Al repasar por tercera vez el relato, se negó en redondo a seguir respondiendo sus cuestionamientos a menos que le dijeran lo que quería saber sobre Ranma.

Tras una breve mirada de complicidad el uno al otro, solo le habían dicho que Saotome estaba a resguardo de la ANP y que debía de contestar y aclarar todas las dudas que tenían y que por el momento era un fuerte sospechoso en el ataque sufrido en su departamento.

Al oír aquello Akane enmudeció. Los observó durante unos segundos sin poder dar crédito a lo que decían, esperando que aquello fuera una mala broma. Después, al ver la cara larga de los hombres, se dio cuenta que no estaban bromeando y enfureció. Estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama e irse sobre ellos pero la doctora que bien podía presumir de reflejos de artista marcial, la sujetó de inmediato mientras gritaba a los policías que salieran de la habitación. Los hombres obedecieron sin rechistar.

Akane siguió forcejeando para salir de la cama hasta que la doctora y la enfermera pudieron pasar morfina por vía intravenosa que la sedó casi de inmediato. Akane se fue dejando caer sobre la almohada sin dejar de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tras una breve exploración con una mirada y gesto severo hacia la chica, la doctora salió también de la habitación.

La enfermera quedó unos instantes más revoloteando alrededor de la chica, cuando se acercó hacia ella lo suficiente, Akane le tomó el brazo débilmente. La enfermera la observó anonadada, la cantidad de morfina que le habían suministrado debía de haberla noqueado.

—Él...Ran...ran…

— ¿Está preocupada por ese joven?—Preguntó la joven mirándola con pena.

Akane trató de enfocarla pero cada vez le era más difícil, asintió con debilidad.

—Él…

—No se preocupe, estaré atenta a cualquier noticia sobre él y se la diré de inmediato. Descanse por favor.

Akane trató de sonreír pero solo fue capaz de esbozar una leve mueca, estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño. La enfermera salió en silencio de la habitación.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Ryoga al salir del departamento de Ranma fue llamar al fiscal que llevaba la investigación de Akane. Lo puso sobre aviso que Ranma Saotome de una forma u otra iba a tratar de ir a ver a Akane Tendo. Él era un tipo de recursos y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Después de pensarlo unos segundos le dijo que la madre de Ranma estaba en ese mismo hospital, tenían que vigilarlos también. La verdad era que no tenía nada contra la madre de Saotome, solo era pura precaución.

Ignorando las miradas que le daban las personas en la calle al observar su rostro moreteado y la mano sangrante, llegó a la esquina donde tenía aparcado su carro. Se metió con rapidez. Echó un vistazo al asiento trasero donde estaba un maletín de cuero obscuro. Por pura precaución lo abrió y pudo comprobar que las cartas del acoso de Akane y las fotos que les tomó Shampoo a Ranma y Akane estaban a salvo. Se tomó unos instantes para serenarse, pues seguía agitado por la pelea contra Ranma. Le llegó una notificación al celular de una llamada perdida. En realidad se percató que tenía varias llamadas perdidas. Todas del mismo número no registrado, aunque él sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Por un instante sopesó la idea de llamarle pero después lo desechó con un gruñido. El dueño del número sin registrar sabía perfectamente que no debía de comunicarse con Ryoga por ningún motivo. Habían acordado que él, Ryoga, sería el que siempre le llamara. Por precaución borró el registro de las llamadas y todo rastro de notificaciones.

Mientras manejaba a su departamento, sintió que por fin las cosas estaban bajo su control. Había estado nervioso estas semanas. Desde que Ranma entrara a escena todo se le había ido de las manos a una velocidad pasmosa. Todo su plan tan perfectamente estructurado paso por paso, se había ido al garete con una facilidad que no podía creer aún. Si tan solo el estúpido de Watsuki no hubiera insistido en que Akane no supiera nada de las cartas y más aún insistir que Saotome la cuidara. Aún no podía creer de dónde demonios había sacado semejante idea. Dentro de sus planes no estaba perder su trabajo todavía, aún le quedaba mucho por hacer, así que no le había quedado de otra que obedecer al director, por el momento. Ryoga podía ver una luz al final del túnel.

Entró al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde vivía, aparcó rápidamente en su cajón asignado, tomó el maletín y al meterse al elevador se recargó sobre la pared, respirando con tranquilidad. Recordó de manera rápida la caótica mañana que había tenido. Shampoo había sido una inesperada aliada que si bien en un momento había complicado más las cosas con su acción tonta e impulsiva, al final ella misma le había dado la salida que tanto había necesitado.

La policía estaba llegando a la conclusión de que Shimashita había sido el acosador. Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Llegó al penúltimo piso y salió con paso rápido del ascensor y entró a su departamento, mientras sonreía al recordar con más profundidad su encuentro con Shampoo; le había gustado ponerla en su lugar y a juzgar por como la mujer respondió después, cuando tuvieron sexo, a ella también le había gustado. Se sorprendió de saber que tenía esa vena de masoquismo. Preparó su baño con diligencia, mientras esperaba que el agua cubriera la bañera se dedicó a revisar y curar su mano, los rasguños y golpes en la cara. Se tomó un par de naproxenos para bajar la inflamación y se metió al baño. Salió veinte minutos después sintiéndose renovado.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando ya estaba vendándose la mano herida y sonó el timbre. Frunció el entrecejo pues no esperaba a nadie. Revisó el celular por si no lo había escuchado pero no había ningún mensaje. Decidió ignorar a quien quiera que fuera. No estaba para visitas sorpresa. Tocaron un par de veces más y después desistieron. Entonces comenzó a sonar su celular y el nombre de Nabiki apareció en la pantalla. Ryoga no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

—Sé que estas dentro de tu departamento Ryoga cariño. Ábreme si eres tan amable por favor.

— ¿Qué quieres Nabiki?

—No es cortés hacer esperar a una dama en el pasillo Ryoga, _baby._ Abre.

Ryoga cortó sin más la comunicación y se dirigió a abrir su puerta terminando de poner los saniclips asegurando bien la venda.

—Te advierto que no estoy para juegos Nabiki. —Dijo Ryoga a modo de saludo en cuanto abrió.

—Créeme que mi tiempo es mucho más valioso de lo que imaginas y lo que menos deseo es desperdiciarlo contigo.

Nabiki entró al salón de Ryoga con paso decidido, como si hubiera estado ahí muchas veces aunque en realidad era la primera vez que iba. Observó en derredor.

—Tienes buen gusto. —Decidió.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Vaya que te paso en la mano? Se ve grave.

—No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Qué quieres?

Nabiki sonrió por respuesta. Una sonrisa lobuna, inteligente y astuta. Ryoga tuvo un mal presentimiento. Nabiki abrió la enorme bolsa que llevaba en la mano y rebusco un momento, después sacó un grueso folio engargolado y lo dejó en la mesa de vidrio que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

—Una lectura interesante. —Le dijo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Puedes verlo por ti mismo.

Ryoga la observó entrecerrando los ojos y se acercó hacia la mesa. Abrió la primera página y el color abandonó su rostro.

— ¿Qué demonios haces con esto?

—Tengo el permiso de Akane por si te refieres a esto.

—Sabes muy bien que no puedes tener el contrato de alguien más de la empresa Nabiki. No importa si Akane te dio o no permiso. ¡Puedo demandarte por esto! ¡Es propiedad de Sakura Canyon no tienes ningún derecho a tenerlo!

Nabiki rio con ganas.

— ¡De que mierdas te ríes!

—De ti. Esa actitud moralista selectiva que tienes es realmente curiosa.

—Será mejor que te largues Nabiki. De sobra tengo que decirte que estas acabada.

—Oh, no lo creo así Ryoga, _baby._ Y creo que tú tampoco lo crees así. Sabes muy bien que ese contrato es prácticamente ilegal. Él único que está acabado aquí eres tú.

—No sé de qué mierdas hablas.

—Lo que no me puedo explicar es cómo diablos lograste hacer que Akane firmara. Has estado engañándola todo este tiempo. Esa chica peca de inocente e ingenua. Del abogado de la compañía que certificó eso no me extraña, seguramente lo has comprado, a él y a un montón de gente más.

—Eres una mujer demasiado entrometida Nabiki. Si necesitas saberlo para calmar tu histeria. Akane y yo tenemos un acuerdo, ella no quiere saber nada de representantes y agentes. Yo solo le ayudo manejando todo eso. Obviamente estoy recibiendo una comisión por eso.

—Ese contrato es más que eso. —Le dijo Nabiki señalando el folio de hojas. —Te da derecho a explotar la imagen de Akane a tu gusto. Incluso sobre la misma Sakura Canyon. En dado caso de que Akane decida salirse de la empresa puede hacerlo cuando quiera y como quiera. No hay nada que se lo impida y sabes perfectamente que eso no es posible. Sakura Canyon blinda a todos sus artistas. Y siendo Akane la artista más rentable en este momento de todo Japón me imagino que te has estado forrando todo este tiempo a costa de ella. Akane ya hubiera pagado dos veces la deuda de su Dojo si no fuera por ti.

— ¡Estás loca! ¡Eres una mujer entrometida que necesita una lección!

Ryoga comenzó a caminar hacia ella colérico.

— ¡Atrévete a ponerme una mano encima y te aseguro que convertiré tu vida en un infierno! —Le dijo Nabiki levantando la voz por primera vez, mirándolo con fiereza. Ryoga se detuvo en el acto. —Sabes muy bien que soy capaz Ryoga, yo no soy Akane. Te destrozaré si así lo quiero.

Ryoga comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, como animal estereotipiado.

— ¿Qué quieres para callarte? ¿Quieres una parte o qué?

—No seas ridículo, el dinero no me importa.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces?—Le dijo Ryoga entornando una ceja, ¿qué podía ser más importante para Nabiki que el dinero?

—Lo que yo quiero es que dejes ir a Akane. Vas a hacer nulo ese contrato, obviamente, pero antes la vas a dejar marchar de DoCo.

Ryoga la escuchó con la boca abierta, después se echó a reír.

— ¡Estás loca! De ninguna manera voy a hacer eso.

Nabiki rodó los ojos.

—Pero Ryoga, de todas maneras lo ibas a hacer ¿o me equivoco? Le dijiste a Akane que podías hacer algo para que saliera del grupo. Le diste esa esperanza porque sabías que podías hacerlo. Ya tendrás alguna salida preparada para que Watuski no sospeche tu fraude, así que lo dejo en tus manos.

—Y que ganas tú con esto. Nunca haces cosas sin que te beneficien. No creo que lo hagas porque le tienes un gran aprecio.

—Tienes razón, no lo hago solamente porque sí, pero no se me da la gana decirte el porqué. Y aunque lo dudes, en realidad le he tomado cierto aprecio a esa niña. —Nabiki lo meditó un momento. —La veo como una especie de hermana menor.

— ¿Y si no lo hago qué?—Preguntó agresivo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me veré en la penosa necesidad de utilizar otros medios para salirme con la mía, medios que no te gustaran en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Se lo vas a decir a Watuki?

Nabiki lo medito un instante cruzándose de brazos.

—Creo que no. Si no se ha dado cuenta a estas alturas de tu complot es problema de él y del grupo de ineptos del que se rodea. No tengo porque arreglarle sus problemas. Te dejaré que sigas en la empresa si así lo quieres. Mientras en tu vida te metas conmigo, te juro que no me meteré contigo. Obviamente voy a guardar mis garantías por si algún día a esa tonta cabecita tuya se le ocurre que debes de vengarte o algo así. En ese caso yo no te lo recomendaría porque podrías salir muy mal parado.

Ryoga no contestó. Su mente comenzó a formar algún plan que le ayudara a escapar del asunto. Tendría que hablar con el abogado que había certificado el contrato de Akane. A ninguno de los dos le convenía que se supiera lo que habían hecho.

—No tengo que decirte Ryoga —Dijo Nabiki adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos. —, que ya he hablado con el abogado que compraste, ya está sobre aviso, así que no podrás ponerte en contacto con él. Se mostró muy cooperativo. Ya me he hecho con el contrato original de Akane y he cubierto todo este asunto de todas las maneras que ni siquiera te imaginas. No puedes ganarme.

—Eres...una… —Balbuceo Ryoga, rojo de ira.

—Claro, lo soy. —Dijo Nabiki sacudiendo la cabeza —Vamos Ryoga, te advertí desde un principio que te estaría vigilando. ¿Por qué nadie toma en serio mis amenazas?—Dijo subiendo los hombros y las manos incrédula para darle énfasis a la oración.

Sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar, Nabiki se acercó a la mesa y tomó la copia del contrato de Akane y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Dentro de una semana este asunto tiene que estar resuelto. Ah, y vas a pagar la deuda del Dojo de Akane esta misma semana. Estaré pendiente de ello. —Le dijo sin voltear solamente levantando una mano. Llegó a la puerta y tomo la perilla pero se detuvo, se giró hacia Ryoga y lo encaró nuevamente.

— ¿Que pintan las cartas del acosador de Akane en todo esto? ¿Eran parte de tu truculento plan? ¿O simplemente más mala suerte para esa chica?

Ryoga la observó con el rostro duro, los ojos negros como carbón en total silencio. Se veía realmente intimidante.

—Uy, que serio. —Dijo Nabiki haciendo un gesto con la boca y salió del departamento.

Una vez fuera, comenzó a caminar más rápido. No es que tuviera miedo de Ryoga pero en su estado era capaz de hacer una tontería. Se había arriesgado demasiado a ir sola a verlo, pero no podía ser de otra manera.

Una vez dentro del elevador pudo respirar un poco más tranquila. Le había dado varias alternativas a Ryoga. Incluso había sido un poco magnánima al no delatarlo con Watsuki. En realidad Ryoga le daba igual, no le importaba en lo más absoluto. Le había dicho la verdad, mientras no se metiera con ella, ella no se metería con él.

Sonrió con ganas pues parecía que todo iba a salir a la perfección. Una vez que Akane estuviera fuera del grupo y sin repercusiones, para ellas sería muy fácil alegar que sin Akane el grupo no iba a tener la misma repercusión, una vez habrían podido sobrevivir la salida de un miembro, una segunda vez ni hablar. Los días de DoCo estaban contados.

Sacó su celular y marco a Akane. Era la tercera vez que intentaba comunicarse con ella en ese día y simplemente la mandaba a buzón. Sonrió entre comprensiva y fastidiada, con ese pedazo de hombre que se cargaba de guardaespaldas lo más seguro era que estuvieran encerrados en su habitación a cal y canto.

Cuando vio aquellas cartas que el buen señor Kumamoto le había dado, se congratuló internamente de haber comprado a algunos trabajadores claves de Sakura Canyon. Nabiki era consciente de que la información era oro y el señor Kumamoto era una mina en ese aspecto. Como intendente veía y sabía cosas que la mayoría de las personas ni podía imaginar. No sabía muy bien si Ryoga tenía algo que ver también con ello, pero ahora entendía las extrañas preguntas que Akane le había hecho acerca de los guardaespaldas. Aunque Akane lo había presentado como su novio ahora sabía que en realidad se trataba de su guardián. No le quedaba muy claro si Akane sabía acerca de aquellas cartas, pues las preguntas las había formulado como si ella no supiera porque era la única con guardaespaldas. A pesar de que la creía una chica distraída e ingenua no podía más que felicitarla por haber guardado aquel secreto. Si Shampoo se hubiera llegado a enterar que Ranma era en realidad su escolta personal no sabía qué hubiera sido capaz de hacer la china.

Antes de salir a la calle sacó de su bolso unos estilizados lentes de sol que le cubrían gran parte de la cara. Una limosina estaba aparcada en la calle exactamente enfrente del edificio. El chofer ya sostenía la puerta abierta para ella, intercambio unas palabras con el antes de entrar al vehículo.

Kasumi la esperaba dentro. La observó con una sonrisa y Nabiki se la devolvió.

— ¿Que tal ha salido todo?

—De maravilla.

—Perfecto. —Dijo Kasumi sobándose el vientre plano.

—Estas consciente de que he tenido que aguantar el increíble mal humor de Ryoga para que puedas tener un embarazo normal ¿verdad?—Le dijo viendo cómo se pasaba la mano por el vientre en actitud amorosa. —Espero una retribución.

—Te dejaré escoger el nombre.

Nabiki se guardó de hacer un comentario o cambiar de expresión para no herir la susceptibilidad de Kasumi. Últimamente con las hormonas del embarazo se ponía bastante insoportable. Ignorando los pensamientos de Nabiki, Kasumi observó por la ventana.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Dijo al ver que la limosina tomaba otra dirección diferente a su restaurante favorito. Habían quedado para ir a comer y celebrar, de paso, el fin de DoCo.

—Akane no contesta mis llamadas. Puede que no sea nada y solo este teniendo una sesión de sexo salvaje a puerta cerrada, pero…

—Te preocupan lo de las cartas.

Nabiki le dio una rápida mirada mientras se mordía la uña.

— ¿Sabes dónde vive? —Preguntó Kasumi pues sabía de la reticencia de la chica de que supieran su dirección. Nabiki la miró esta vez como si aquella pregunta la ofendiera. Kasumi rio.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Ryoga reflexionó largo y profundo después de que Nabiki saliera del departamento. Se observó la mano con la venda de forma distraída. De pronto tomó una decisión. Marcó el número de teléfono que no estaba registrado pero que se sabía de memoria. No tuvo que esperar mucho, le contestaron casi de inmediato.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Kasumi tenía las manos en la boca mientras observaba el desastre que había sido la sala de Akane. Nabiki, por su parte tenía una expresión seria, sus ojos observaban analíticos cada detalle.

También ella tomó una decisión.

—Vamos a ver a Shampoo.

Kasumi asintió con gravedad.

—Y tengo que volver a leer ese contrato. —añadió casi para sí misma.

El festejo tendría que esperar.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Toshima Yuka alzó la mirada hacia el cuarto de Akane. Era una suerte que la mañana fuera inusualmente tranquila, pues estaban pasando tantas cosas alrededor de esa habitación que estaba segura le sería imposible enfocarse muy bien en su trabajo. Había entrado y salido del cuarto a lo largo de la entrevista de Akane con los policías y gracias a que le habían hecho repetir varias veces la historia, Yuka se podía hacer una idea general de lo que estaba pasando. Sus compañeras le habían preguntado ansiosamente lo que pasaba. Yuka abrió la boca pero en ese momento recordó la severa mirada de la doctora Takahashi.

Les había advertido, a su compañera de turno Sayuri y a ella, que si se llegaba a enterar el resto del personal que Akane Tendo estaba en esa habitación, su terminación en el hospital seria a efectos inmediatos, ni entre ellas podían hablarlo. Yuka y Sayuri no tuvieron más remedio que acatar las órdenes. Por lo tanto Yuka, era la única que podía entrar y salir de esa habitación.

Suspiró. La vida en el hospital a veces podía ser caótica, estresante, y muy agotadora. Pero nunca era emocionante. El tener a la mayor estrella Idol de Japón tan cerca de ella era emocionante, el que estuviera tan mal herida le quitaba mucha de esa emoción, pero el no poder ni siquiera poder comentarlo con alguien más era altamente frustrante. Podía intuir era que algo gordo estaba pasando.

Había visto demasiados casos de violencia hacia las mujeres que eran causadas por su pareja. Muchos de esos casos no eran denunciados a la policía porque las mujeres agredidas no podían o no querían hacerlo. Por un momento había temido que ese fuera el caso de Akane. Yuka había hecho discretas preguntas por aquí y por allá a lo largo de la mañana y se enteró de que el otro hombre que atendieron sus compañeros en la otra ambulancia, junto a Akane, estaba muerto y al parecer era él el que la había atacado.

Yuka se tenía por una persona distraída y no muy brillante, pero tenía empatía por la gente, y un cierto sexto sentido para saber si eran honestos o no. Algo muy útil en su profesión. Dejando de lado que Yuka sentía desde antes cierta idolatría hacia Akane, la chica le había caído bien instintivamente. Durante su deposición con la policía, había creído cada palabra salida de sus labios, no sentía que estuviera cubriendo a Saotome. Aunque de él obviamente no se podía de hacer una opinión concreta porque no lo conocía, el sujeto se mostraba claramente interesado y preocupado por Akane, sus frecuentes llamadas eran prueba de eso.

Una idea cruzó su cabeza mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Akane y entraba a revisarla. ¿Sería que estuviera enamorado ese tal Ranma Saotome de la Idol?

No podía saber si ella también estaba enamorada de Saotome, había dicho que era su guardaespaldas, pero al escuchar que Saotome estaba siendo acusado de su ataque Akane había enfurecido. Aquello solo podía significar que ella también tenía sentimientos hacia él. Yuka pensó que era como si los quisieran separar y ese pensamiento se le hizo tremendamente romántico.

Yuka revisó de manera rápida y eficiente a Akane, quien estaba profundamente dormida, estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó un leve murmullo. Fijo su mirada en Akane y se dio cuenta que estaba susurrando algo entre sueños. Sin poder contener su curiosidad se acercó hacia ella.

—Ranma, Ranma. —Repetía Akane muy suavemente.

Yuka se emocionó. ¡Definitivamente Akane Tendo estaba enamorada de su guardaespaldas! Salió de la habitación y sonriendo levemente comenzó con sus anotaciones en el historial de Akane.

Minutos después volteó el rostro al oír un ruido fuerte a su derecha. Sayuri, su compañera, había colgado el teléfono con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y tenía el rostro levemente contraído por la molestia.

— ¿Saotome? —Preguntó aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

La otra enfermera rodó los ojos.

—El tipo es increíblemente insistente. Voy a tener que tomar medidas extremas si no deja de llamar. —Dicho aquello volvió la vista sobre los papeles que estaba llenando.

Yuka la observó pensativa y sintió pena por el sujeto. Miró hacia la habitación de Akane cerrada y franqueada por los guaruras. Estuvo un rato en silencio y reflexionando cuando escuchó la silla de su compañera rechinar. La observó relamerse los labios ansiosamente, señal inequívoca que necesitaba un cigarro. Estaba terminantemente prohibido que las enfermeras fumaran en su turno. Yuka solía hacerse de la vista gorda cuando Sayuri salía a fumarse un cigarro, sabía que su amiga estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por dejarlo. Mientras no pasara de un cigarro al día y regresara apestando a humo Yuka no pensaba chivarse. Por el rabillo del ojo la vio salir por una puerta que era solo para personal. Frunció el ceño y tomó una decisión.

Se acercó con presteza hacia el teléfono y habló al conmutador del hospital y pidió que le dieran el último número que había entrado a esa línea alegando que habían dado una información errónea sobre el piso en el que se encontraba un paciente. El operador del conmutador pensó que era raro pero le dio igual, tenía demasiado trabajo como para preocuparse por una enfermera bienintencionada. Le dio el número y Yuka lo anotó con rapidez. Volvió a su puesto y esperó a que regresara Sayuri para avisar que saldría a comer.

Había comenzado a llover por lo que no podría salir a comer al pequeño jardín interior del hospital como era su costumbre. Yuka escogió una mesa alejada en la cafetería del personal. Puso su café _latte_ y unas galletas junto a su _bento_. El papel donde había anotado el número de Saotome lo sacó y colocó también enfrente de ella. Masticó lentamente el arroz sin dejar de observar el papel doblado. Iba a la mitad del _bento_ cuando engulló el bocado y lo bajo con un trago de té blanco, alargó la mano, tomo el papel y marcó rápidamente el número escrito, obedeciendo a un impulso.

Sonó el tercer timbrazo sin que contestaran, aliviada estaba a punto de colgar cuando Ranma contestó.

— ¿Quién es?

La voz de Saotome la tomó por sorpresa, era una voz fresca, joven y varonil.

— ¿Saotome Ranma?

—Sí.

—Mi nombre es Toshima Yuka.

—Vale. —Ranma parecía ir caminando con rapidez, podía escuchar su voz un poco agitada. Y de fondo bocinazos y una cacofonía de voces.

—Soy enfermera en el _Mitsui Memorial Hospital._

Le dio la impresión que Saotome se detuvo y centró toda su atención en la llamada porque tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar. El ruido exterior disminuyó considerablemente.

—Me estás hablando de tu número personal. —Afirmó.

—Así es. —Dijo Yuka cayendo en cuenta que estaba haciendo algo arriesgado e imprudente. Eso no iba con ella.

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Akane? —Preguntó ansiosamente.

Yuka se mordió el labio, ya estaba arrepintiéndose de su arrebato. Paseó la mirada nerviosa por la cafetería pero no había nadie cerca de ella. Aun así echó su cabello a un lado y lo utilizó como una cortina para ocultar su rostro.

—No, ella está estable. No tengo mucho tiempo así que escuche por favor. Nos han dado la orden de que no debe de comunicarse con ella. Dicen que usted está implicado en su agresión.

— ¡No!—Gritó Ranma. — ¡De ninguna manera maldita sea! ¡Ella es…!

—Sí, bien. —Lo interrumpió la enfermera. —Escuché la declaración de la señorita Tendo y ella dice que usted es inocente y yo le creo a ella. Le mantendré informado de cualquier cosa que pase con la señorita Tendo. Así que ya no hable al hospital, pueden denunciarlo por acoso y en la cárcel no le servirá de nada a la señorita Tendo. Yo me pondré en contacto con usted, pero no debe hablarme ni escribirme porque puede meterme en un grave problema y quitarme el acceso a la señorita Tendo.

—Bien. —Dijo Ranma con cierta reticencia. Que la situación escapara de su control estaba volviéndolo loco, y el estar separado de Akane en el momento que ella más lo necesitaba lo ponía frenético.

—Bien. —Dijo Yuka no muy segura de que más agregar. —De acuerdo eso era todo.

—Te agradezco lo que haces por Akane, y no dudes en decirme cualquier cosa Yuka, en cualquier momento, por favor. Akane…ella es muy importante para mí.

Yuka sintió como su estómago se contraía de emoción, deseó que algún día un chico dijera lo mismo de ella con ese tono de adoración en la voz.

—Lo mantendré informado señor Saotome. —Dijo tras carraspear un par de veces.

—Yuka espera.

— ¿Si?

—Si no es mucho pedir, necesito que hagas algo más por mí. —Dijo Ranma comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Akane despertó varias horas después, sumiéndose en un estado de duermevela luchando contra las náuseas y el cansancio de su cuerpo. Observó la ventana, las persianas estaban a mitad de la ventana, y una luz amarilla y opaca daba otro aspecto a la habitación, se imaginó que la tarde ya estaría bastante avanzada. Volvió a dormitar y fue cuando sintió una mano moverla suavemente sobre el hombro.

—Señorita, señorita.

Akane parpadeó varias veces, confusa, al ver el rostro que tenía ante ella. Le costó varios segundos reconocer a la enfermera que la había atendido durante el día.

La luz de la habitación había cambiado, la noche ya estaba cayendo.

—Señorita, mi turno va a acabar dentro de poco. Lamento despertarla.

—Sí, yo…

— El joven Ranma…

Akane se espabiló al escucharla y trató de levantarse de la cama.

—No haga esfuerzos por favor. Quédese quieta.

— Ranma. ¿Ha venido?—Preguntó ansiosamente.

—Nos dieron la orden que no debía de comunicarse con usted.

Akane frunció el entrecejo, aún aturdida.

— ¿Quién ha dicho eso?—Preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, lo que hizo que un leve dolor le comenzara a palpitar en alguna parte, se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Su productor. Hibiki Ryoga.

Akane se quedó momentáneamente quieta mientras asimilaba la información y un leve sentimiento de enfado se hacía presente. De pronto cayó en cuenta que su padre no la había visitado. Era imposible que no hubiera notado aquello. Soun estaría desesperado, arrancándose el cabello si la viera en ese estado.

— ¿Sabes si le han avisado a mi padre que estoy en el hospital?

—No señorita. El señor Hibiki ha dejado claro que nadie debe saber que está usted hospitalizada. Él es el único autorizado, aparte de la policía, a tener contacto con usted.

A riesgo que el dolor incrementara más, Akane sacudió la cabeza, tratando de que su proceso cognoscitivo le ayudara a razonar lo que estaba pasando. No entendía nada y eso la estaba frustrando.

—Él no tiene ningún derecho a hacer eso. —Dijo Akane con los dientes apretados.

La enfermera asintió, su boca se hizo una fina línea al recordar el modo que Ryoga había exigido que lo obedecieran.

—Lo sé, si me permite, también lo encuentro extraño. El joven Saotome me ha pedido que esté pendiente de cualquier cosa.

Al escuchar aquello Akane subió la cabeza tan rápido que se arrepintió al instante, el dolor se agudizó, cerró los ojos y se llevó una vez más la mano a la sien. La enfermera se movió rápidamente tratando de atenderla.

—No por favor, estoy bien, no quiero más medicamentos.

—Pero le ha de doler bastante.

—No, de verdad no, solo es el dolor de cabeza y no puedo seguir durmiendo. Necesito estar despierta.

La enfermera dudó unos segundos más y desistió de su intención. Akane le sonrió agradecida.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Preguntó con amabilidad lo que hizo que la enfermera se turbara y bajara la vista un poco sonrojada, cayendo en cuenta con quien estaba hablando.

—Yu...Yuka, señorita Tendo, Toshima Yuka.

—Yuka…Que bonito nombre. —La enfermera bajó la vista poniéndose más colorada. —Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mi Yuka. Espero que no te metas en ningún problema por esto.

—No. No se preocupe por eso. —Le dijo sacudiendo las manos, restándole importancia.

— ¿Que ha dicho Ranma, Yuka? —Akane enfocó toda su atención en ella.

—El señor Saotome habló pasado el mediodía preguntando por usted. No le podíamos dar mucha información, así que solo le dijimos que usted estaba fuera de peligro. Una hora después, más o menos llamó el señor Hibiki diciendo que Ranma Saotome iba a tratar de ponerse en contacto con usted y que no debíamos por ningún motivo darle información. Dijo que era sospechoso de su ataque. — Le dijo Yuka mirándola insegura. Akane negó con la cabeza. —La policía nos dijo lo mismo poco después.

—Él no me hizo esto, Ranma es mi guardaespaldas. —Se limitó a decir la chica.

Yuka asintió.

—Él quiere hablar con usted.

—Pero él no puede venir.

Yuka sonrió enigmáticamente y sacó un teléfono celular de una bolsa oculta en su uniforme blanco.

—No puedo tener mi celular aquí, pero me ha rogado. No he podido decir que no.

—Yuka… —Musitó Akane sin saber que decir.

Yuka sonrió. Era como estar en una película romántica, se dijo emocionada. La Idol enamorándose de su guardaespaldas, ¿podía haber algo más romántico que eso? Pensó suspirando. Movió los dedos rápidamente por la pantalla y después le entregó el aparato a Akane.

—Estaré afuera. Solo procure no tardar mucho o nos meteremos en problemas.

Akane alargó la mano automáticamente, y antes de que pudiera decir nada la chica salió de la habitación rápidamente. Casi al mismo tiempo comenzó a vibrar el teléfono en sus manos.

Una extraña emoción le quitó la respiración al ver el número de Ranma en la pantalla. Se lo había aprendido de memoria.

El corazón le galopaba en el pecho, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sentía como si fueran días enteros, semanas, las que no veía a Ranma. Con dedos inseguros aceptó la llamada y se llevó el teléfono al oído.

—Akane.

Fue lo primero que escuchó y unas intensas ganas de llorar la asaltaron al oír su voz. Sollozó.

—Ranma. —Contestó con un suspiro cargado de emoción.

—Akane no llores.

—No estoy llorando.

La joven escuchó una leve exhalación, como si Ranma hubiera sonreído de pronto.

—No tienes remedio, ¿por qué no paras de llevarme la contraria?—Le dijo Ranma al otro lado, con una taciturna alegría en su voz.

Akane rió suavemente en respuesta.

—Eso está mejor. —Dijo Ranma al escucharla reír.

— ¿Cómo estas Ranma?

Ranma suspiró fuertemente al otro lado de la línea.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo.

—Pero yo te he preguntado primero.

Se hizo un leve silencio y Akane mordió su labio con fuerza esperando que el dolor le ayudara a luchar contra el aturdimiento de los medicamentos.

—Akane, lo siento mucho. No tienes idea de cómo me siento…

—No, no digas eso. No fue tu culpa.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡No debí dejarte sola ni un segundo! —Estalló Ranma en frustración.

Akane frunció el ceño.

— ¿Porque? No tenías motivo para sospechar que algo así me iba a pasar ¿no? Tú mismo me dijiste que no tenía nada que temer.

— ¡Sé muy bien lo que te dije, maldición! No dejo de pensar en ello.

—Ranma, dime la verdad por favor. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Siento… —Dijo Akane con voz cascada. —Siento que algo malo va a pasar. Todo es muy raro.

—No te preocupes todo estará bien. —Dijo Ranma con ansiedad, interrumpiéndola. — Te prometo que te diré todo. Debí hacerlo desde un principio.

Akane sintió como la cama se movía al escucharlo.

— ¿Entonces si me ocultas algo?

—Akane, no pienses más las cosas. Iré por ti y hablaremos, todo va a estar bien.

—No puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Qué?

—No puedes venir. Sé que tienes prohibido acercarte a mí. Hay policías afuera de la habitación.

Ranma guardó silencio.

—Tengo miedo Ranma, no sé porque pero tengo miedo. —Aceptó la chica en un susurro.

—Akane, te prometo, te juro por mi vida que no volveré a dejar que te pase nada de nuevo. ¡Tienes que creerme!

—Yo te pedí antes que me dijeras la verdad Ranma. Tal vez nada de esto habría pasado si me hubieras hablado con franqueza. Ahora no sé si valga la pena.

—Escucha, por favor, solo escucha. Sé que tienes miedo y estas confundida, pero todo se va a arreglar.

—Tal vez… tal vez es mejor que no vengas.

— ¿Qué?

—Necesito pensar Ranma…

—No Akane, por favor, no hagas esto.

Akane permaneció en silencio, insegura.

—Akane ¿Has hablado con Ryoga?

—No.

—Escucha, Ryoga está ocultando algo. Tienes que…

La puerta en ese momento se abrió con violencia. Yuka entró con cara de espanto y Akane bajó de inmediato el celular. Lo escondió con torpeza bajo las sábanas. Iba a preguntar a Yuka lo que pasaba cuando su mirada se topó con la de Ryoga que esperaba en el vano de la puerta.

— ¿Ryoga?—Preguntó con voz ronca, preguntándose si habría visto el celular. Afortunadamente la habitación estaba en penumbras y solo entraba la luz de la puerta abierta. Entonces Yuka encendió la luz encima de la cama de Akane.

Hibiki esbozó una sonrisa calculada, agradable, la que mostraba cuando hablaba de negocios.

—Akane, por fin despiertas. —Dijo con voz suave entrando a la habitación. —Intenté verte en la tarde pero no me dejaron pasar. —Ryoga miró con desdén a Yuka que estaba situada a un lado de la cama de Akane, revisando afanosamente la venoclisis y sus signos.

Las dos intercambiaron una mirada rápida y Akane le indicó con los ojos que el celular estaba debajo de las colchas. El semblante de Yuka se tornó pálido, si llegaran a descubrirlo se metería en serios problemas. Intentó ganar más tiempo para poder recuperarlo pero Ryoga no alejó nunca su mirada de ellas. Era claro que estaba esperando porque la joven enfermera saliera de la habitación para hablar con Akane.

— ¡Quieres salir de una vez!—Gritó Ryoga a la enfermera cuando esta reviso por tercera el microgotero de la venoclisis. Yuka brincó en su lugar y Akane frunció el ceño a Ryoga, molesta por su arrebato. Yuka miró una vez más a Akane y esta asintió muy suavemente con la cabeza. Yuka no tuvo más opción que salir estrujándose las manos.

—No tenías por qué gritarle de ese modo. Solo está haciendo su trabajo.

—Ya. — Ryoga miró su celular ansiosamente y se encogió de hombros, indicándole que le importaba menos lo que la enfermera pensara de él. — ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien?

Akane cerró los ojos. No. No se sentía bien, nada bien, dijo para sí misma.

Sin esperar su respuesta, y como si recordara algo de repente, Ryoga se giró y tomó un enorme arreglo de flores del suelo. Lo colocó ceremoniosamente aún lado de la cama de Akane, sobre un buró alto.

—Espero te gusten, este arreglo es mío. En un rato más traerán el de la empresa.

—Gracias. No tenías que haberte molestado.

—No es molestia Akane, es lo menos que podía hacer.

—Las chicas te mandan sus saludos.

— ¿Ya lo saben?

—Solo unas cuantas personas lo saben.

—Pero no mi padre.

Ryoga la miró y torció la boca, revisó una vez más el celular.

— Es por precaución, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la prensa sepa que estas aquí. Espero lo entiendas. —Le sonrió conciliador.

— ¿Donde esta Ranma? —Preguntó, quería saber por labios de Ryoga porque lo estaban culpando.

La sonrisa de Ryoga tembló en las comisuras. Subió la mano hacia la corbata y se aflojó el tenso nudo alrededor de su cuello. Luego le dio la espalda y se quitó el saco. Akane observó la ancha espalda de Ryoga que se adivinaba bastante musculosa bajo la fina tela de la camisa de tono mostaza. Akane comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. No quería quedarse sola con Ryoga. Observó por las ventanas que el alumbrado púbico ya estaba encendido y la noche finalmente había caído, calculó que serían cerca de las seis de la tarde. No tardarían en pedirle a las visitas que abandonaran el hospital. Escuchó un ligero _clic_ metálico y giró el rostro para observar a Ryoga, que dejaba su saco en el respaldo del sillón y la mano la tenía puesta en la manija de la puerta. Akane frunció el ceño.

— ¿Que fue eso?

— Te debo una disculpa. —le dijo ignorándola y se acercó de nuevo a la cama. Puso su mano sobre la de ella, su rostro cariacontecido.

— ¿Una disculpa? —Akane lanzó una mirada rápida a la puerta, con el nerviosismo creciendo dentro de ella.

—Así es, nunca debimos de dejar que Saotome te cuidara. Fue mi culpa, acepto toda la responsabilidad.

Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Tu sabias que algo iba a sucederme?

Ryoga meditó su respuesta.

—Para serte sincero no lo sabía. Simplemente quisimos tomar medidas para darte una protección extra. Ya sabes que fue idea del presidente Watsuki el que Saotome te cuidara, traté de disuadirlo pero me fue imposible. ¿Y qué podía saber yo a fin de cuentas?

— ¿De qué estás hablando Ryoga?, no entiendo nada. —Akane lo miró con perplejidad y temor. —Debo parecer una tonta, lo siento, los medicamentos no me dejan pensar bien. —Dijo sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

Ryoga la miró ladeando la cabeza y le sonrió comprensivo.

—Pobrecilla, has pasado por algo muy duro.

Ryoga tomó un mechón de cabello y lo colocó tras su oreja. Akane abrió los ojos recordando las palabras de Nabiki sobre Ryoga, ¿sería verdad que sentía algo por ella? Según recordaba Nabiki lo había llamado _"el peor de todos"_. Fue consciente entonces de la mano que apresaba la suya. Un ligero escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Deseó romper aquel contacto, pero como si intuyera el rechazo de la chica, el hombre apretó el agarre y Akane alzó la mirada hacia él. Tal vez solo Ryoga estaba mostrándose afable y ella era la que malinterpretaba sus intenciones. Después de todo él era su productor, era obvio que mostrara cierto interés en ella.

Ryoga se sentó en la cama frente a ella y Akane tuvo que contenerse para no obedecer a su instinto y alejarse de él. Como si fuera un movimiento casual, tomó la orilla de la sabana y la jaló un poco, como si fuera un escudo. Si Ryoga se percató de esos movimientos no lo dio a demostrar.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

—Claro. —Dijo muy bajito la chica, un poco turbada por el repentino cambio de conversación.

—Quise invitarte un helado ¿recuerdas?

Akane lo observó y negó despacio con la cabeza.

—Me dijiste que no.

—Perdón, lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo.

Ryoga sonrió de medio lado, amargamente.

—No me sorprende.

Ryoga permaneció en silencio unos instantes y Akane comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa. Dio un vistazo hacia la puerta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que alguien entrara. Hibiki entonces levantó la delicada mano de la chica y la colocó palma arriba sobre la suya, haciendo el contacto aún más íntimo, como si fueran un par de amantes. De manera casi ausente, con el dedo índice de la otra mano comenzó a trazar las líneas de la palma de la mano de la aturdida joven.

— ¿Ryoga?

—Desde entonces intenté hacer que me dijeras que si ¿sabes? Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, no había forma de convencerte. _—_ Ryoga bajó la vista y escondió la cara tras su espesa mata de cabello, el volumen de su voz bajó considerablemente. —Siempre decías _no._

Akane se mordió el labio al escuchar el reproche, la actitud de Ryoga la sacaba de sus cabales.

—Me queman. Estos sentimientos me queman, Akane. —Sentenció con vehemencia y apretó la mano de Akane entre las suyas, tan fuerte que la chica soltó un leve gemido de dolor.

—Creo que desde la primera vez que te vi, quede prendado de ti. Desde entonces no hago más que soñar contigo.

Akane sostuvo la respiración al escuchar la confesión. _No, no, no, no._ No podía estar pasándole esto a ella. No podía lidiar con más problemas en su vida en estos momentos.

—Somos compañeros de trabajo Ryoga, no podemos tener ningún tipo de relación. Lo sabes. —Dijo ella con voz entrecortada, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

—Si tan solo me dijeras que sí.

— No podemos. —Sollozo la chica. —Ryoga me…me lastimas.

Ryoga apretaba la mano de Akane con tanta furia que comenzó a temblar en su lugar. Poco a poco fue levantando la cabeza para mirarla. Akane jadeó al observar su mirada llena de resentimiento. Ryoga mordía su labio, un diente canino sobresalía dándole un aspecto bastante salvaje.

— ¡Eres una tonta! Yo sería tu más fiel servidor para toda la vida. Soy rico. Podría llenarte de lujos, joya, todo lo que quisieras.

—No, no Ryoga, no. —Akane comenzó a sollozar. ¿Por qué demonios no entraba nadie a ayudarla? ¿Por qué tenía que estar herida y postrada en esa cama de hospital? Odiaba sentirse vulnerable. — ¡Me lastimas Ryoga, me lastimas!

— ¡Tú me has lastimado todos estos años!

— ¡No fue mi intención, lo juro!

— ¡Incluso has preferido a Ranma sobre mí!

—No. No. —Sollozó Akane, el dolor de la mano comenzó a hacerla llorar. —No sé de qué hablas.

— ¡Eres una zorra! ¡No mientas! Te has abierto de piernas para Saotome ¡Acéptalo!

— ¡NO!—Gritó Akane cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable. Justo cuando pensó que le rompería los huesos de la mano, Ryoga la soltó. Se alejó de ella y caminó hacia el sillón donde había dejado su saco.

Akane acunó la mano adolorida sobre su pecho y se encogió apretando los ojos fuertemente. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ Pensaba con furia.

Ryoga volvió sobre sus pasos. Traía un sobre manila en las manos. Al llegar a su cama lo rasgó y dejó caer el contenido sobre la chica. Las fotografías cayeron sobre Akane que, respirando agitadamente, abrió los ojos al sentir los papeles cayendo sobre ella. Sus pupilas se dilataron al fijarse en una de ellas. Con la mano temblorosa tomó una y se observó a ella misma y a Ranma dándose un beso. Recordaba perfectamente el momento.

— ¿Que…?—Comenzó.

Akane movió las manos sobre las demás fotografías y puedo constatar que todas eran de Ranma y ella. Una furia helada cayó sobre ella. Apretó los dientes, ignorando el dolor de la mano estrujó la fotografía en su puño. Subió el rostro hacia Ryoga y lo observó más allá de la indignación.

— ¡No tienes ningún derecho a espiarme!

—Claro que lo tengo. Esas fotografías muestran tu deslealtad.

— ¡Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana! ¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

Ryoga sonrió de lado.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas. ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo que pasaría si esas fotografías llegan a conocerse? Tu carrera estaría acabada Akane. En un dos por tres todos te repudiarían.

— ¡No me asustas! Me importa una mierda mi carrera. ¡Por mi puedes enseñárselas a todo mundo!

Ryoga rio.

—De acuerdo entonces. Me encantará ver como despojan a tu padre de su Dojo.

Akane entornó los ojos. Nunca habría pensado que Ryoga pudiera ser tan vil y mezquino.

— ¿Me estas amenazando?

—No te confundas Akane. Yo no tengo necesidad de amenazarte, solo estoy diciéndote lo que va a suceder si estas fotografías llegan a la prensa.

— ¡Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto!

—Tiene todo que ver querida Akane. Fue por las deudas de tu padre por las que estas en el grupo. Sé muy bien cuanto te falta por pagar y no es una suma pequeña. Y cuando Sakura Canyon te demande por incumplimiento de contrato vas a terminar sin nada. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Akane apretó la sábana entre sus puños. Tenía ganas de llorar de rabia pero se negó a darle esa satisfacción. En ese momento un lejano chirrido ininterrumpido empezó a escucharse por todo el edificio. Ni Ryoga ni Akane se percataron en primera instancia.

—Te aseguro que el único que va a salir perdiendo a causa de tu lascivo comportamiento va a ser tu padre.

—Pero todo sería diferente si acepto estar contigo ¿no?—Dijo Akane controlando la histeria en su voz.

—Esa oportunidad ya pasó. Tendría que pensarlo. La verdad no me apetece tener mucho las sobras de Ranma. —Dijo Ryoga alzando la barbilla, dominante. –Aunque…

Ryoga comenzó a acercarse a ella despacio.

—Aunque debo admitir, que te deseo Akane. Desde la primera vez que te vi en esa fotografía, con ese leotardo puesto…

La garganta de Akane se secó al ver como la miraba Ryoga, la ira fue remplazada por miedo rápidamente. Trató de recordar donde estaba el botón que llamaba a las enfermeras. Estaba en el lado izquierdo de su cama, donde tenía el cabestrillo. Tendría que girarse rápidamente y darle la espalda unos segundos a Ryoga, no quería hacerlo pero no veía otra solución. Dio un rápido vistazo a lo que podría usar como arma, solo una jarra con agua fría que Yuka había olvidado por las prisas.

—Cada que te veía, cada que te veo…No tienes idea lo que caliente que me pones.

Ryoga se tocó la entrepierna sobre el pantalón.

Fue más de lo que Akane pudo ser capaz de soportar. Alzó la mano y lo abofeteo con todas las fuerzas que logró reunir. La mano le dolió como los mil demonios. El rostro de Ryoga quedó expuesto hacia su lado izquierdo, el manchón rojo de la mano de Akane de inmediato comenzó a surgir en su mejilla.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!

Ryoga, tocó su mejilla y volvió a mirar Akane.

Sonrió.

* * *

-o-

 **DoCo fifteenth.**

 **Sentimientos que queman.**

-o-

* * *

Uffff, este capítulo fue _increíblemente_ difícil de escribir. No tienen idea cuantas veces me senté con la intención de terminarlo pero simplemente no salía. La temática fuerte, el abuso y acoso a las mujeres es algo que vivimos cada día y escribir sobre ello aunque sea en ficción, representó un reto para mí. Me ayudó bastante que ahorita mismo estoy leyendo la saga _Millenium_ y he de admitir que _Lisbeth Salander y el Kalle Blomkvist de los cojones_ , se asomaron varias veces por estos últimos capítulos. Hasta muy adelantado el fic me di cuenta que estaba tratando de escribir una suerte de intento amateur de novela negra romántica.

Este capítulo lo tenía planeado terminar de diferente manera, un poco más avanzado, pero cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba las 30 páginas en Word y tuve que cortarlo antes. Aun así terminaron en 34 y he quitado paja como no tienen idea. Varios diálogos y párrafos se me han quedado en el tintero. Pero aun así el próximo capítulo será el último. Solo estará un poco más largo de lo normal. Espero no les llegue a cansar demasiado y lo dejen a la mitad.

Subiré muy juntos el último capítulo y un pequeño epilogo. En fin realmente espero les guste.

P.S: ¿Alguien notó el paralelismo del engaño de Ryoga a Akane con el contrato a su engaño en el canon con P-chan? ^_^

* * *

 _ ***Notas y aclaraciones***_

* * *

Rio Sanzu: En el budismo es el rio que deben de cruzar las almas de los muertos antes de ir al infierno o al cielo.

* * *

 ***Agradecimientos***

* * *

 **Julia Kou Chiba** : Es muy pronto para saber si Akane está embarazada, solo ha pasado un día desde, ejem, tú sabes.

 **Susy Chantilly:** ¡No digas, no digas quien puede ser, espero poder sorprenderlas, a la mejor no, pero espero jajaja ! ¡Gracias por felicitarme!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Shampoo y Ryoga me salieron más pervertidos de lo que esperaba yo misma, jajaja. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Itzeldesaotome** : ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo te haya parecido igual de emocionante! :D

 **Revontuli Amin:** Felicidades atrasadas entonces! ¡Junio rules! Espero poder sorprenderte el próximo capítulo :D

 **Sailordancer7** : ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Espero que haya cumplido las expectativas el capítulo. Y no dejaré Doco sin final. A veces simplemente no me era posible sentarme a escribir.

 **Kris de Andrómeda** : ¡Gracias por la felicitación! ¡Espero este capítulo también te haya parecido emocionante! Muero por saber tu opinión. :D

 **GabyCo:** ¡Ay, gracias! Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado! ¡Espero tu opinión!

 **Guest** : Ryoga will have what hi deserves. I promise ;) Thank you for commenting!

 **Akanitacuri** : ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Espero no te haya decepcionado el capítulo ¡Te leo!

: Pobre Akane, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, la trate un poco mal

 **SakuraSaotome** : Todavía no se ven en persona pero ya se hablaron. Lamentablemente no fue mucho pero espero no te haya decepcionado. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario Sakura!

 **Juanyrdz0:** ¡Lamento la espera! Espero este capítulo te haya gustadooo!

 **Paulayjoaqui** : jajaja si esos dos, me salieron bastantes pervertidos. ¡Espero este capítulo te haya gustado!

 **Llek BM** : Gracias por tus deseos Llek! Aquí también utilice varios diálogos de Ryoga del anime, espero que te guste este y el próximo capítulo, muero de emoción por publicarlo. ¡Te leo Llek!

 **LumLumLove:** ¡Hola Lum! Ay si, se me fueron de las manos esos dos, pero creo que fue para bien del fic…creo jaja. ¡Un abrazo y ojala pronto regreses, muero por seguir leyéndote!

 **Nancyricoleon:** jajaja es el clamor general, pobre Ryoga, prometo que me resarciré con él en otro fic. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **RanmaAkaneFan** : ¡Si, Ryoga tendrá su merecido! Pobrecito lo trate muy mal, pero alguien tenía que ser el antagonista U_U ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones!

 **AdryRvl:** ¡Hola bienvenida por aquí, creo que no nos habíamos leído! No actualicé rápido pero espero no te haya decepcionado el cap. ¡Espero tu comentario!

 **HeatherRan:** Me encanta leer reviews largos así que nada que perdonar. Espero poder sorprenderte el próximo capítulo. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Nao Saotome Malfoy:** Lamento la demora de la actualización de verdad, solo espero que este capítulo también te guste. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo! ¡Espero tu comentario!

 **Ross:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Trate de llevar la misma esencia en todos los capítulos pero evidentemente no lo logré, espero este también te haya gustado. ¡Ojala me digas tus impresiones!

 **Vernica** : Siii lamentablemente ya estamos sobre el último capítulo. Pienso que es mejor terminar algo bien y rápido a alargarlo y terminar haciendo un bodrio, jajaj en fin, espero este cap. te haya gustado. ¡Espero tus comentarios!

 **CHIQUI09:** ¡Ya veremos qué es lo que planea Ranma para estar con Akane! Espero este capítulo haya cumplido las expectativas. ¡Agradezco mucho por tu comentario! ¡Te leo!

 **Anonim** : ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Ryoga empezó como antagonista en el manga así que esa es su esencia. Aquí fue al revés de amigo se convirtió en enemigo. ¡Espero tu comentario!

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** ¡Gracias por tu felicitación! Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo y espero este a pesar del retraso, te haya gustado también. ¡Te leo!

 **Lily Tendo89** : Lamento que hayas quedado angustiada, este capítulo también no es muy alentador, pero ojalá te haya gustado. ¡Espero me puedas decir tus impresiones! ¡Saludos!

 **Ivarodsan:** ¡Sí! Son lecturas entre líneas que se pueden sacar de las motivaciones de los personajes. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Espero tus comentarios!

 **Nancyriny:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada bienvenida. Y no te preocupes, creo que a todos nos ha pasado igual, lo bueno es que te has animado a leerla y a dejarme review, que es lo que te agradezco. ¡Ojala este capítulo sea también de tu grado! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 **Guest** : No sé si los tres comentarios sean el mismo pero me arriesgaré. Lamento la espera, a veces se sale de mis manos esto de la inspiración, ojala te haya gustado y valido la pena. ¡Espero tu comentario!

 _ **Anymary79:**_ Hola, creo que es la primera vez que no vemos por aquí, que puedo decir, me es imposible escribir todos los días. A veces se puede a veces no. Aun así gracias por permanecer pendiente de mi historia. Ojalá me vuelvas a escribir para saber tus impresiones. ¡Saludos!


	16. DoCo Sixteenth

-o-

* * *

DoCo*

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

* * *

-o-

 _DoCo* Sixteenth._

 **Presque Vu**

-o-

* * *

Ranma Saotome permaneció varios minutos observando la puerta abierta, sumido en sus pensamientos. Uno de sus vecinos, un adolescente desgarbado, se acercó diligentemente a preguntar si todo iba bien. Al estar absorto, Ranma lo ignoró completamente. El chico observó con curiosidad el interior del departamento, dando cuenta del desastre. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta y que el artista marcial parecía estar en otro lado encogió los hombros desdeñoso, y se volvió a su propio departamento a seguir haciendo lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Bastantes minutos después Ranma pareció despertar. Su primer impulso fue salir por la puerta, alcanzar a Ryoga y darle la golpiza de su vida. Ardía en furia. Por sus trastocados sentimientos hacia Akane, por minimizar el peligro en el que la chica se encontraba y por la traición a su amistad. Por lo último se sentía como un idiota. Qué sentido tenía que Ryoga lo hubiera dejado pensar que era más que su amigo, ¡su hermano!, cuando en realidad tenía esos pensamientos de él.

—Eres un imbécil Ryoga —masculló entre dientes mientras se ponía en movimiento.

Cerró la puerta de entrada con más fuerza de la necesaria y volvió a su cuarto. Acabó de poner todas las cosas que estaban regadas en su cama dentro de la mochila. Pensaba ir. Iría por Akane al hospital y se la llevaría lejos de toda esa demencia. Lucharía contra todo el cuerpo de policía si era necesario. No sabía cómo saldría del hospital con ella, pero algo se le iba a ocurrir.

Sin más, desconectó del cargador el teléfono celular, se colgó la mochila al hombro y abandonó su departamento. Salió con reservas a la calle; sin poder evitarlo a cada paso que daba veía sobre su hombro pensando que alguien iba tras de él. En ese mismo momento Ranma se sentía como un forajido, un proscrito. Y aunque se sabía inocente no podía evitar sentirse perseguido. No tenía ni idea hasta donde llegaba el poder de Ryoga, ni lo que pensaba y podía hacer. Pero tenía que esperar lo peor. Como artista marcial era indispensable saber lo que el contrincante haría, su siguiente movimiento. Tenía la ventaja de conocer a Ryoga desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía cómo pensaba. Sabía por ejemplo, que Ryoga tendía a la exageración y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, y perdía fácilmente la perspectiva y el enfoque. En otras palabras Ryoga no podía mantener la cabeza fría si se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos negativos. Pero por otra parte Ryoga era tenaz. Esa tenacidad le había llevado hacía donde estaba dentro de su empresa. Había empezado como un simple guardaespaldas y terminado en el productor ejecutivo de uno de los grupos más famosos de Japón a últimas fechas. Seguro que Ryoga tenía un plan, un plan calculado, metódico, tenía los medios, el dinero, la policía.

Como amigo Ryoga era un gran aliado, pero como oponente…Ranma frunció el ceño y apuró el paso. De pronto una idea se cruzó por su mente, fue tan fuerte la revelación que incluso se detuvo de golpe haciendo que una persona chocara contra su espalda. El hombre masculló unos insultos mientras lo bordeaba, pero Ranma no se dio por enterado, la epifanía se le presentó tan obvia que se recriminó por haber sido tan ciego e ingenuo: ¿Sería posible que Ryoga fuera el acosador? Ranma digirió y machaco la idea y entre más vueltas le daba más plausible sonaba. ¡Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta!

Por dios. Cayó en cuenta que Ryoga ya era prácticamente un desconocido para él. Hibiki tenía razón al haberle recriminado de aquella forma tan dura su amistad. Ranma no había sido capaz de percatarse cuanto había cambiado Ryoga en ese tiempo, un verdadero amigo lo hubiera hecho. Podía alegar que estaba distraído por la enfermedad de su madre, por el trabajo, por mil y un cosas más, sin embargo la fractura, lo sabía, había empezado desde antes. Él sabía que Ryoga profesaba intensos y profundos sentimientos a Ukyo. Él pudo haberse hecho a un lado; las excusas que le había dado a Ryoga minutos antes eran débiles y patéticas, ¿había apelado al compromiso pactado por Genma? ¡Los deseos de su estúpido padre podían importarle menos maldita sea! Pudo haberle dejado el camino libre, sin embargo su arrogancia no se lo había permitido, su estúpido afán de ser siempre el mejor en todo incluso con las mujeres había sido más fuerte que su amistad con Hibiki. Ranma nunca había visto a Ukyo con otros ojos más que la amistad, se dio cuenta que su intención nuca había sido casarse con ella, y aun así…y aun así, se negó a perder ante Ryoga. Aceptar que Ryoga se quedara con Ukyo era como reconocer que no era lo suficientemente atractivo para retener a una mujer con él. Un arrogante hijo de perra, eso era lo que había sido.

Ranma se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras pensaba todo aquello. Con todo el peso de sus decisiones pasadas cayendo como lozas, enterrando lo que quedaba de su honor. Un terrible malestar se extendió por todo su cuerpo, tuvo ganas de vomitar. Como pudo avanzó hasta una estrecha callejuela y ahí arrojó el contenido de su estómago.

Con el antebrazo sobre los ojos se recargó en la pared, su respiración era pesada y ansiosa. ¿A caso todo esto era su culpa? Sonrió sin ganas al darse cuenta de su estado, el gran Ranma Saotome hirviendo de culpa y remordimientos, parado sobre su vomito en una sucia callejuela. El llevar más de treinta horas sin dormir —trató de consolarse— podía ser la causa de su patético estado. Sin embargo, no podía menos que darse cuenta que, en retrospectiva, no había sido alguien leal y ciertamente distaba de ser un buen amigo.

¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiera hecho a un lado para que Ryoga estuviera con Ukyo?, conjeturaba su mente sin darle un instante de tregua, ¿Ryoga habría acabado trabajando en Sakura Canyon? Si era así, ¿habría llegado a conocer a Akane? De una u otra manera él se había interpuesto entre Ryoga y Ukyo y ahora lo hacía entre Ryoga y Akane. Por dios, hasta era responsable en cierta forma de la separación de Akane y Shinnosuke. Aquel pensamiento dolió. ¿Se podía ser una persona más vil?

Tenía que aceptar lo que la realidad gritaba en pleno rostro, había tratado de hacer oídos sordos pero ya no podía seguir ignorándolo. No podía seguir peleando contra el destino, el que sus vidas hubieran estado tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos todo este tiempo era un claro mensaje. Ella había sido su prometida incluso antes de nacer pero su padre había roto el compromiso, y dos veces había peleado con Shinnosuke, su legítimo prometido, incluso la había visto en el gimnasio, en esa primera fracción de su vida que la tuvo a la vista, tan intensa e inmediata fue la atracción que sintió por ella, que de manera casi visceral la deseo para él. Sin embargo, nunca había sido posible, nunca había estado escrito.

La sonrisa de conmiseración se transformó en una sonrisa de dulce tristeza al recordar los momentos que había pasado con la chica. Momentos que estaba seguro serían los únicos que compartirían.

Si de algo podía estar seguro era que amaba Akane. La amaba más que a su vida. Si todo esto era su culpa, él lo arreglaría. Saldría de su vida, moriría por ella, pero ella estaría a salvo, Akane no moriría, merecía una vida plena, feliz. Su mirada se afiló con aquella decisión, sus sentidos se enfocaron, todo su cuerpo se preparó para aquella batalla. Toda su postura cambió. Salió del callejón sintiéndose diferente. Dejó de mirar hacia atrás, dejo de sentirse perseguido. La gente que se topaba de frente con él se hacía aun lado instintivamente al percibir en él algo peligroso, resolutivo.

Mientras caminaba por las atestadas calles de Tokio, un trueno sonó lejano. Reverberó en su cabeza largo rato, no supo porque pero se le antojó casi ominoso. Como un sonido de cañones marcando el inicio de una guerra, como el inicio de una tormenta perfecta. Frunció el ceño y apuró el paso, sintió que estaba quedándose sin tiempo.

Una hora después observaba el blanco edificio de dieciocho pisos, mientras en las manos tenía un segundo café que se enfriaba sin que le hubiera dado un solo trago. Estaba sentado en las mesas que daban hacia la acera en una tienda de conveniencia enfrente de hospital _Mitsui_. Sabía que era algo bastante arriesgado pero estaba actuando bajo la premisa de que Ryoga le había dicho un farol para mantenerlo alejado de Akane. Tenía que averiguar el mismo si de verdad seguía siendo sospechoso del ataque.

Afortunadamente, había comenzado a llover y la capucha de la chamarra impermeable roja que llevaba puesta la tenía sobre la cabeza, cubriendo de esa manera su trenza, que era un característico sello personal. Trataba de no subir la mirada. Por primera vez en su vida el peculiar tono de sus irises le era más una desventaja que ventaja. Respecto a su estatura no podía hacer nada, les llevaba casi una cabeza a la mayoría de los hombres que pasaban a su lado y era imposible no llamar la atención.

A primera vista parecía una persona más que estaba tomándose un respiro del hospital, como muchas otras personas que estaban ahí. Para completar su fachada tenía enfrente de él un libro cualquiera que simulaba leer, el primero que había tomado de su casa, el cual había resultado ser un recetario Chino para hacer pomadas que servían para diferentes dolencias. Se llevó el café a los labios por primera vez, le dio un profundo trago en el que se acabó casi la mitad del vaso sin quitar ojo de la entrada del nosocomio. Odiaba esa bebida pero necesitaba aquella dosis de cafeína para vencer la soñolencia y pesadez de su cuerpo por la falta de sueño.

Tenía que averiguar en qué piso se encontraba Akane. Dio otro profundo trago e hizo un gesto al pasar el líquido por su garganta. Marcó la extensión a la que se comunicó antes, cuando salió de la estación de policía y preguntó por Akane Tendo, tras un momento de duda la persona que le atendió, una mujer joven a juzgar por el tono agudo de la voz aunque algo ronca como de fumadora, le dijo que no había nadie llamado así en el hospital. Ranma despegó el celular de su oreja y lo observó con sorpresa.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —contestó agresivo —. Yo mismo entré con ella la noche pasada.

De nuevo una pausa nerviosa.

—Le repito señor que aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre. Buenas tardes.

Colgó.

Apretó el vaso desechable y el poco líquido que quedaba se derramó en su mano al hacerlo pedazos. Se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y arrojó el destrozado vaso al basurero. Decidido comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. Lo más fácil hubiera sido usar a Genma para averiguar el piso donde se encontraba Akane, pero si todo salía mal, no quería involucrar a sus padres. Tendría que mantenerse alejado de ellos.

Afortunadamente tenía algo a su favor. Conocía lo suficiente del hospital al estar su madre internada también ahí. Ella había estado en uno de los pisos inferiores y después fue trasladada un par más arriba, al poder costearle un cuarto más caro. Por lo que sabía de la infraestructura del hospital, el primer piso era recepción y urgencias y un anexo para el comedor, el segundo era administrativo, el tercero de laboratorios, el cuarto y quinto eran quirófanos. Del sexto al octavo eran cuartos compartidos por lo que automáticamente quedaban descartados. Tendría que investigar del noveno al dieciochoavo piso. Nueve pisos.

Se ajustó la mochila al hombro y bajó la mirada discretamente y entró al lobby del hospital con paso decidido pero tranquilo. No se arriesgaba a usar lentes oscuros pues un tipo que entraba en un hospital con la cabeza cubierta y lentes oscuros seguro que llamaría más la atención a que entrara caminando usando un gafete con su nombre. Un guardia caminaba de un lado a otro en el medio del lobby. Ranma pasó a su lado sin que el policía lo tomara mucho en cuenta. Viró hacia la izquierda como si fuera a tomar el elevador pero siguió caminando un poco más para tomar las escaleras. Al ser un edificio alto casi nadie usaba las escaleras, y las rampillas para las camillas estaban construidas en otra parte para tener fácil acceso a los quirófanos por lo que se sintió confiado en que no encontraría casi a nadie en las escaleras. Se detuvo unos instantes para escuchar si nadie lo seguía, con todo su cuerpo preparado para la lucha, pero nadie apareció, nadie lo siguió. Aquello era raro ¿no había dicho Ryoga que el hospital estaría vigilado? Cuando consideró que de verdad nadie lo seguía reanudó la marcha. Quería subir trotando pero tuvo que controlar sus nervios y no correr riesgos innecesarios; así que se obligó a subir los escalones lentamente.

En el mismo momento que Nabiki salía el departamento de Ryoga e ingresaba al elevador con el contrato de Akane bien resguardado en su bolso Ranma llegó al piso nueve, después de casi quince minutos de ascensión. Observó la hora; eran cinco minutos pasadas las dos de la tarde. Una puerta anodina pintada también de blanco como el resto del edificio se dibujaba en la pared, acercó el oído y pudo escuchar tras ella un intenso movimiento. Con un cuidado que estuvo de más pues la puerta se mantenía bien aceitada por lo que no emitía ningún chirrido, asomó la cabeza y dio un rápido vistazo; pudo darse cuenta que la distribución del piso era idéntico al once, donde había estado su mamá antes y al trece, donde estaba ahora. Eso quería decir que era muy probable que todos los pisos tuvieran una distribución parecida. Se imaginó que los últimos pisos tendrían menos cuartos pues eran más grandes. Así que calculo que habría de entre cinco a diez cuartos, reduciéndose conforme se ascendía. No creía que Akane estuviera en los pisos inferiores, tendría que correr el riesgo y reducir sus posibilidades. Así que decidió que intentaría desde el piso trece. Subió con premura.

Ranma se colocó a un lado de la puerta que daba hacia el piso trece desde las escaleras y escuchó el ajetreado ir y venir de las enfermeras, doctores y visitantes de los pacientes internados. Se mordió el labio superior mientras pensaba su próximo movimiento. Con mucho cuidado empujó con el pie la puerta y la abrió un poco, solo suficiente para observar dentro rápidamente. No pudo ver a nadie que pareciera policía, aunque lo único que alcanzaba a observar era una pequeña sala de espera en la que estaban sentadas varias personas con distintos estados de ánimo. Arriesgándose empujó un poco más la puerta y pudo ver la estación de enfermería hacia la izquierda y un pasillo con puertas a ambos lados. Ahí se encontraban una enfermera que parecía rondar los treinta años y un hombre joven de pelo rizado que escribía afanosamente. Tomó su teléfono celular y remarcó el último número.

En su oído escuchó el tono, en espera de que contestaran, pero en la estación de enfermería que tenía a la vista el teléfono no sonó. Dio la vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono, rogando porque no contestaran muy pronto. Llegó al piso catorce cuando por fin contestaron, era la misma persona de hace rato. Se acercó a la puerta y tratando de controlar su respiración entre abrió y observó la nueva estación de enfermería. Había una mujer con el teléfono en el oído, pero no podía verla muy bien.

— ¿Diga? ¿Diga? —escuchó que decía la mujer al otro lado. En ese momento la enfermera que tenía a la vista muelleó de un lado a otro como si tuviera los pies muy cansados y Ranma pudo observarla de perfil. Era una mujer entrada en sus cincuenta y sus labios se movían más rápido que la voz que estaba escuchando en su oído. Ranma maldijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras nuevamente.

—Si…ehh. —dijo sin saber muy bien que decir solo para mantenerla en la línea.

— ¿Quién habla? ¿Qué necesita?

—Yo quería saber…

— ¿Si?

—Quería saber a qué piso estoy llamando, necesito visitar a alguien pero no me dijeron el piso. —Se arriesgó a decir. Aunque en el momento que terminó de hablar se arrepintió.

—¿Está usted bien, se escucha agitado?

—Sí, sí. Estoy perfectamente —dijo impaciente.

En ese momento alcanzó la puerta al piso quince, ya sin cuidado la abrió y asomó la cabeza. Era un piso vacío y parecía estar en remodelación. Maldijo nuevamente y forzó a sus piernas a subir más rápido las escaleras. Mientras del otro lado se hizo un silencio.

—Ehhh, ¿bueno?—dijo al escuchar el silencio en la otra línea.

— ¿Es usted señor Saotome?

—No. ¿Me podría decir el piso?

—Le pido de favor que deje de hablar señor Saotome. No puedo darle la información que necesita.

— ¡No, no, espere por favor!

La enfermera colgó. Ranma se detuvo en el rellano entre el piso quince y dieciséis, mientras observaba el teléfono con furia.

Puso las manos en las rodillas y agacho la cabeza tratando de controlar su respiración. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer desde su frente al piso. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de una semana sin entrenar adecuadamente. La última actividad física que había tenido fue la pelea con Akane y la demostración en el Dojo de su casa y eso, en términos estrictos, no era un entrenamiento. De todas maneras subir un par de pisos en franca carrera no representaba mucho esfuerzo para él, debía de ser la falta de sueño.

Observó una vez más el teléfono, molesto. Sabía que no debía tentar su suerte pero irritado como estaba con la enfermera que le había colgado volvió a marcar el número y comenzó a subir de nuevo hacia el piso dieciséis. Solo quedaban tres pisos y no podía darse por vencido estando tan cerca. El tono comenzó a sonar, y tras subir de nuevo de dos en dos las escaleras llegó rápidamente a la puerta del nivel dieciséis. La abrió y en ese momento la misma voz contestó. Ranma pudo comprobar que no había ninguna enfermera al teléfono en la estación y dio la media vuelta.

—¡Diga! ¡Diga! ¿Es usted de nuevo verdad señor Saotome?

—¡No espere por favor no me cuelgue!

—¡Deje de hablar!

—¡Solo necesito…!

—¡Llamaré a la policía para la próxima! ¡Está advertido!

La enfermera colgó cuando Ranma estaba en el último rellano antes de la puerta del nivel diecisiete. Maldijo a medio mundo pero siguió subiendo y abrió la puerta tratando de ver adentro. No había nadie en la sala de espera y no se oía mucho movimiento. Estaba a punto de marcar de nuevo arriesgándose a que la enfermera llamara a la policía cuando escuchó su apellido y su corazón se aceleró.

— ¿Saotome?—escuchó a una voz femenina preguntar con curiosidad.

—El tipo es increíblemente insistente. Voy a tener que tomar medidas extremas si no deja de llamar —escuchó que contestaba otra mujer con enojo y Ranma pudo reconocer la voz ronca del teléfono. Sintió un tremendo alivio. Ahora solo tenía que averiguar en qué cuarto estaba Akane y entrar por ella. Con cuidado abrió más la puerta agradeciendo que el lugar estuviera prácticamente vacío, en ese momento se escuchó el ruido de una silla moverse con brusquedad.

—Saldré un segundo —dijo la voz con la que Ranma había estado hablando.

—Vale —murmuró la que dijo su apellido.

Ranma observó como una mujer que no parecía pasar los treinta años se acercó directamente hacia la puerta, donde estaba él. Miró los peldaños que subían hacia el piso dieciocho y los que bajaban al dieciséis, tratando de adivinar hacia donde pretendía dirigirse la mujer. Al final supuso que la enfermera saldría a fumar, por lo que lo más seguro es que fuera hacia arriba. Rogando porque su conjetura fuera correcta y no tuviera que huir de ella y volver a bajar más pisos si se equivocaba, bajó los escalones hasta quedar oculto por el muro pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder vigilar la puerta. La enfermera salió y contrario a lo que Ranma esperaba no hizo ningún movimiento. Simplemente se quedó frente a la puerta y después se recargó en la pared. La vio morderse los labios ansiosamente, como si estuviera tremendamente nerviosa; sacó lo que le pareció a Ranma un rectángulo blanco y le estuvo dando vueltas mientras permanecía pensativa, sin despegar la vista del papel, después negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta con los hombros hundidos, como si hubiera estado librando una batalla en su mente. Pero al abrir la puerta para entrar, se detuvo abruptamente y acercó el oído como si estuviera escuchando algo que se suponía no debía de escuchar. La vio apretar los puños fuertemente, como si lo que fuera que escuchara la hubiera enfurecido. Se dio la vuelta y con gesto decidido volvió a sacar el papel de la bolsa y a continuación sacó su celular. Ranma frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose qué demonios pasaba. La mujer subió las escaleras dando pasos fuertes, claramente enojada. Ranma volvió a subir de inmediato y quedó frente a la puerta de pie, confuso, pasando la vista de la puerta tras la que sabía que estaba Akane a los escalones que llevaban al piso superior por donde alcanzó a ver que desaparecía el zapato blanco de la enfermera.

Mientras dudaba que hacer se dio cuenta que el lugar olía a pintura nueva, y a diferencia de los pisos anteriores parecía no estar arreglado al cien por ciento. De pronto recordó que cuando había solicitado una mejor habitación para Nodoka, le habían informado que los pisos superiores estaban siendo reformados y que no podían ser ocupados. Ranma había asentido simplemente; aunque su mejor intención era darle lo mejor a su madre, no podría sufragar la factura que generaba una habitación en los pisos más elevados. Con eso en mente, podía apostar que Akane había sido traída a ese piso porque estaba completamente solo. Libre de miradas y cotilleos indiscretos que pudieran filtrarse a la prensa.

El sentido común le dictó que era la oportunidad perfecta para entrar, pues estaba seguro que no habría personal suficiente para que lo pudieran detener. Sin embargo una fuerte corazonada lo obligaba a ir tras a la enfermera. Al final sucumbió a su instinto visceral, sabiendo que lo había sacado de muchos problemas en infinidad de veces. Así que subió a toda velocidad en pos de la enfermera.

La alcanzó rápidamente. El piso dieciocho estaba frio y húmedo. Paredes recién repelladas y muros de tabla roca descansaban desechos o esperando a ser colocados. Vigas, cables y distintos desperdicios de construcción obstruían el piso. Ella caminaba de un lado a otro con un cigarrillo en los labios, en un pequeño hueco cerca de una ventana sin vidrios. Ranma se acercó con prudencia y la vigiló. Ella terminó el cigarro y de inmediato volvió a tomar otro de la cajetilla y lo prendió con manos ansiosas. Daba caladas hondas y rápidas. Ranma se desesperó, estaba comenzando a pensar que había cometido un error cuando ella tomó el celular y marcó un número que parecía estar escrito en el papel.

—Hola—dijo con voz ronca cuando le contestaron y de inmediato se aclaró la garganta —, hablo del hospital, me diste este número para… —ella escuchó al otro lado de la línea —. Sí, Saotome ha estado hablando insistentemente, ha preguntado el piso en el que esta Ten…mmm, ella…

Ranma apretó los dientes, tratando de controlar la furia que lo asaltó en ese momento. ¿Con quién demonios estaba hablando? ¿Sería Ryoga?

—No, no le he dicho nada, lo amenacé con llamar a la policía. Los guardias no se han despegado de la puerta, pero creo que mi compañera trama algo, la oí pedir el número de Saotome a la centralita del hospital— ella volvió a escuchar y Ranma hizo un gesto de incredulidad al escuchar aquello.

—Necesito garantías de que no me implicaran en esto, no puedo perder mi trabajo y ella es conocida por todos — encendió otro cigarrillo mientras escuchaba atentamente. Estaba seguro que era Ryoga con quien hablaba y hubiera dado lo que fuera por escuchar lo que le decía. Ella solo asentía y afirmaba de vez en cuando, sin dejar de pasear de un lado a otro.

—De acuerdo, haré lo posible pero no puedo prometer nada —escuchó y asintió fervientemente —,…claro, claro Hibiki no se enterará.

Ranma abrió los ojos al oír esa declaración. En el bolsillo de su pantalón sintió vibrar su celular, sin embargo lo ignoró. La enfermera colgó y dejó caer el cigarrillo, lo piso, después el papel lo hizo bola y simplemente lo arrojó al suelo. Comenzó a caminar y Ranma ya se aprestaba para recoger el papel en cuanto ella saliera, pero la enfermera de inmediato desandó sus pasos y recogió nuevamente el papel, lo rompió en dos y los aventó por la ventana. Ranma maldijo en silencio.

La enfermera sonreía satisfecha mientras abandonaba el lugar; a riesgo de que ella lo viera Ranma salió disparado de inmediato hacia la ventana, solo para ver como oscilaban de un lado a otro en el aire los trozos de papel. Salió al alfeizar, y saltó hacia la delgada cornisa que se encontraba abajo, se hincó y estiró la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se tomaba del alfeizar. La punta de sus dedos solo rozó el blanco papel, que caían lentamente como mariposas juguetonas. El suave viento racheado llevó los papeles hacia la izquierda, alejándolos más de él. Desesperado Ranma dirigió la mirada hacia el piso de abajo. Un andamio colgaba inerte, meciéndose suavemente a la voluntad del viento. Dando una respiración honda se incorporó a medias y comenzó a correr sobre la delgada cornisa que perimetraba el edificio. Cuando llegó a la altura de donde colgaba el andamio saltó hacia los cables de suspensión, la gravedad lo jaló sin misericordia y las palmas de sus manos resintieron de inmediato la fricción de las cuerdas. Ranma apretó los puños y pudo detener su caída. El andamio resintió su peso pero por la brusquedad de sus movimientos se contoneó de un lado a otro. En ese momento escuchó unos gritos, pero Ranma no hizo caso alguno, buscó los papeles con la vista y los vio pasar a sus pies que colgaban a quince pisos del suelo. Apretando los dientes y rogando a todos los dioses que el andamio resistiera su peso saltó hacia la plataforma. Como en cámara lenta, mientras caía no perdió de vista los papeles, al tenerlos a su alcance alargó la mano hacia ellos y cerró el puño. Después el tiempo pareció cobrar su deuda y todo pasó demasiado rápido, escuchó más gritos, después sintió como sus pies tocaban la superficie recta pero inestable de la plataforma, tuvo tiempo de suspirar aliviado, pero de inmediato sintió un empujón en el vientre y hombre y andamio se precipitaron hacia abajo. Ranma alzó la vista y pudo ver como los cables que sujetaban el andamio dejaban de ser rectos y se ondulaban macabramente, los rostros de los trabajadores que le habían estado gritando lo observaban con incredulidad y horror. Un par de ellos hacían aspavientos hacia el techo, con la lucidez de la adrenalina tuvo tiempo de pensar que estaban tratando de detener la caída afianzando los cables. Ranma sabía que los andamios usaban dos contrapeso que soportaban la presión, no sabía de cuantos kilogramos eran pero esperaba que, de poder detener la caída a tiempo al asegurar el cable de suspensión, pudieran soportar el jalón que se generaría. El piso estaba cada vez más cerca, Ranma dudaba ya que el andamio se pudiera detener a tiempo. Si no hacía nada iba a morir. Se dio cuenta entonces que otra cuerda colgaba junto a él, con una sola mirada se percató que era otro andamio ubicado unos pisos más abajo. Rápidamente se quitó la chamarra y la usó para cubrir las palmas de sus manos. El otro andamio se acercaba cada vez más, si no saltaba en ese segundo moriría en unos cuantos instantes, apretó los dientes y usando los soportes de la baranda como impulso se lanzó, estirándose completamente como un puma tras su presa. La plataforma lo golpeó en el pie desestabilizando su salto, no alcanzó a tomar la cuerda, desesperado dio manotazos a la nada y finalmente pudo asirse de uno delos tubos dela plataforma del andamio.

Sintió un nuevo jalón, tan fuerte que lo resistieron sus hombros y brazos, el andamio dio un bajón abrupto al resentir su peso pero de inmediato se estabilizó. Desde una distancia segura, oscilando de un lado a otro observó como la plataforma en la que había estado se alejaba de él e instantes después se destruía al impactar en el suelo.

El ruido fue ensordecedor, estaba seguro que de un momento a otro vendrían a investigar que había pasado. No podía quedarse ahí colgando, a merced de la policía. Al otro lado del andamio frente a él, como una vía de escape, estaba un árbol. Ignorando el dolor de sus brazos y las palmas de las manos se izó simplemente con la fuerza de sus bíceps soportando todo su peso, hasta que sus pies pudieron tocar el relativamente seguro piso de la plataforma. Cruzó la canastilla hasta el árbol y escabulléndose en medio de los barrotes de la baranda se estiró hasta alcanzar una de las ramas. Ya podía escuchar como algunas personas gritaban y se acercaban. Ranma desapareció entre el follaje del árbol y saltó hacia la calle.

* * *

—o—

* * *

Nabiki colgó el celular con un gesto de fastidio, ¿es que ya nadie contestaba el móvil en estos días?, cuando se fue hacia adelante con brusquedad. Oyó las palabrotas del chofer y el chirrido de las llantas de la camioneta en la que iban al frenar con violencia. El cinturón le había apretado un pecho fuertemente, lastimándolo un poco y se llevó la mano al lugar para sobarse. Estaba a punto de reclamarle al conductor cuando delante del carro vio incorporarse a un hombre.

— ¡Ese idiota ha saltado de la nada! —exclamó el conductor colérico.

El hombre salido de la nada les devolvió la mirada un tanto aturdido y Nabiki dejó salir una exclamación. A su lado Kasumi se llevaba las manos al vientre, asustada, cuando sintió que Nabiki bajaba rápidamente del carro y lo rodeaba. Con un gesto de sorpresa la observó hablar con quién su amiga había estado tratando de comunicarse desde hacía varios minutos sin éxito.

Ranma observó el carro que había estado a punto de arrollarle y casi de inmediato escuchó que una puerta se abría; seguro de que saldría alguien a echarle bronca por haberse dejado caer de esa manera en la calle. Ranma ignoró a quien sea que salió del carro, no tenía ganas ni tiempo que perder en discusiones estúpidas, así que puso su atención en el edificio del hospital, dispuesto a volver a entrar ahora directamente por Akane. Comenzó a dar un paso cuando alguien lo tomó fuertemente de la mano impidiéndole avanzar. Ranma se liberó del agarre agresivamente y volteó, no quería pelear pero si no habría de otra para salir de aquel problema, ni hablar, entonces se fijó en la persona que tenía delante. Parpadeó varias veces al ver a Nabiki mirándolo seriamente. Escuchó otra puerta abrirse y vio a un hombre de su edad salir del vehículo claramente en actitud belicosa.

—¡Qué demonios te sucede animal!

Ranma, que olvidó de inmediato su resolución de no pelar, le devolvió la mirada retadora y lo encaró. Nabiki rodó los ojos al sentir la testosterona fluir entre los dos hombres.

—No pasa nada, Taro —dijo Nabiki de inmediato. El aludido y Ranma la ignoraron y siguieron retándose con la mirada, así que Nabiki suspiró dándole una leve mirada conciliadora al hombre en el automóvil —. Vuelve a la camioneta Taro, todo está bien.

Taro le dedicó una mirada dura a Nabiki, que ella sostuvo sin amedrentarse. Después gruñó, pero volvió al vehículo con movimientos lentos, sin dejar de mirar a Ranma. Ranma por su parte, ya lo estaba ignorando.

—Te he estado llamando como una loca ¿sabes?

Nabiki entonces reparó en el ruido de una muchedumbre. Observó con sorpresa que se encontraban en la parte trasera del Hospital _Mitsui_. Una amplia zona verde se extendía antes de dar paso al edificio blanco, y pudo darse cuenta que una nube de polvo ya se estaba disolviendo en el aire. Parecía que la muchedumbre se apiñaba alrededor de lo que fuera que había causado esa polvareda. Gracias a eso nadie parecía prestarles demasiada atención a ellos que habían parado de repente en medio de la calle, como si fuera una riña. Frunció el ceño y después observó el hospital de nuevo y a Ranma que había vuelto la mirada hacia uno de los pisos superiores y sumó dos y dos.

— ¿Akane está en ese hospital?

Ranma la volteó a ver con reluctancia.

—No tengo tiempo que perder Nabiki. Otra ocasión será —contestó dándole la espalda.

—Acabo de estar en el departamento de Akane. Hay mucha sangre y todo está destrozado; estoy muy preocupada por ella.

—Vete de aquí Nabiki. Entre menos sepas mejor para ti.

Nabiki observó la ancha espalda de Ranma en tensión, tenía un pedazo de tela rojo envuelto en las manos y se preguntó qué diablos había hecho.

— He ido a ver a Ryoga —comentó suavemente, Ranma se detuvo de improviso y después volvió sobre sus pasos.

— ¿Estas tratando de decirme que sabes lo que le pasa a Akane? ¿Sabías que estaba siendo amenazada?

Nabiki se percató por el rabillo del ojo como Taro comenzaba a salir de nuevo del automóvil con presteza al ver la forma tan agresiva en que Ranma se le había acercado. Sin dejar de ver a Ranma Nabiki levantó la mano izquierda extendiendo su palma hacia Taro, obligándolo a detenerse. Sin embargo Taro no volvió a entrar en el carro, se limitó a quedarse parado tras la puerta delantera abierta. Nabiki volvió a cruzar los brazos debajo de sus pechos.

— ¿Ryoga tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Akane? —preguntó la chica y Ranma permaneció obstinadamente callado y torció el semblante. A Nabiki se le figuró un animalillo maltratado y acorralado que no puede confiar en nadie.

—Puedo ver que no confías en mí. Debes de creerme cuando te digo no tengo idea lo que está pasando; y no pretendas que eres el único que se preocupa por Akane — dijo Nabiki extendiendo una mano hacia al automóvil, Ranma siguió el gesto, pudo ver a Kasumi que los miraba con semblante de ansiedad.

—No te preocupes. Yo veré que Akane esté bien — dijo Ranma suavizando su voz y volvió a darle la espalda; comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital.

— ¡Un momento Saotome, te exijo que me digas lo que está pasando!

—¡No puedo perder mi tiempo contigo Nabiki! ¡Akane me necesita, ¿no lo entiendes?!

Nabiki fue tras él.

— ¡Entonces Akane si está en ese hospital, ¿no es cierto?! ¿Piensas entrar por ella a la fuerza? ¿Crees que vas a salir con ella por la puerta como si nada?

Nabiki se colocó a su lado, Ranma la miró de reojo.

— Si Ryoga está tras de todo esto, yo te puedo ayudar Saotome.

Ranma la ignoró y Nabiki de verdad comenzó a enojarse.

— ¡Escúchame! Tengo a Ryoga agarrado de los cojones. Solo necesito una razón más para poder hacer que pague.

Ranma se detuvo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro; se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en su rostro apareció un visaje desesperado.

— ¿Cómo sé que no estas mintiendo? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

Nabiki se acercó hacia él enojada, dando pasos fuertes, perdiendo la compostura por primera vez. Ranma nunca la había visto así.

— ¡No te des tanta importancia Saotome! Yo soy la que no confía en ti, debería de estar llamando a la policía para entregarte en este mismo momento. A como yo lo veo, estas tratando de entrar a un hospital y quieres raptar a Akane Tendo; para mí tu puedes ser el desgraciado que la ha estado acosando y amenazando. Tu plan era convertirte en su guardaespaldas, pero las cosas te han salido mal y ahora quieres terminar lo que empezaste y llevártela quien sabe a dónde. —Nabiki lo miró con los ojos más fríos y despiadados que Ranma había visto nunca y se estremeció.

—Yo soy la que no confía en ti Saotome. —Finalizó con desprecio en la voz.

Ranma enmudeció, avasallado por su lógica y se maldijo. Nunca se imaginó que se viera así su situación desde otra perspectiva. Tal vez era eso lo que quería Ryoga, por eso no había nadie que lo detuviera cuando llegó al hospital. Tal vez estaban esperando que actuara exactamente cómo iba a hacerlo para poder apresarlo con mucho más fundamentos. ¡Maldita sea, era un estúpido! Ahora se daba cuenta que Ryoga también lo conocía muy bien a él. Sabía que era impulsivo, arrogante y confiado, sabía que se lanzaba sin pensar en las consecuencias. Estuvo a punto de cometer el mayor error por su envanecimiento. Iba a abrir la boca para defenderse pero Nabiki lo calló con un movimiento de mano.

—Por suerte para ti, confió aún menos en Ryoga y sé perfectamente de lo que es capaz. Así que elijo tenerte a ti de mi lado, pero te advierto que desde hace mucho te estoy vigilando Saotome.

Ranma permaneció serio y empuño las manos, frustrado.

—Entonces, ¿vas a venir conmigo para planear el siguiente paso, o todavía pretendes entrar a la boca del lobo a voluntad?

Ranma chasqueó la lengua, se cruzó de brazos, dio una mirada hacia el piso donde estaba Akane y después se rindió. Sin mirar a Nabiki asintió lentamente.

—Bien.

—Bien —repitió Nabiki.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el automóvil, una fila de carros se había juntado mientras discutían y más gente había llegado a enterarse del accidente del andamio por lo que la calle era un caos cuando el celular de Ranma comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó distraído.

— ¿Quién es?

Escuchó un leve sobresalto al otro lado de la línea, como si se hubieran sorprendido de que contestara.

— _¿Saotome Ranma?_

—Sí

— _Mi nombre es Toshima Yuka._

—Vale.

— _Soy enfermera en el Mitsui Memorial Hospital._

Ranma se detuvo de inmediato, había olvidado por completo que una de las enfermeras tenía su número, y al parecer era ella la que estaba hablándole.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nabiki al darse cuenta que Ranma se había detenido este le hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara y se metió a una callejuela para poder aislarse del sonido. Nabiki frunció de nuevo el ceño y fue tras él. Ranma observó rápidamente la pantalla y se percató de que la llamada no venía de ninguna extensión del hospital.

—Me estás hablando de tu número personal.

— _Así es._

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Akane? —preguntó imaginando mil razones por la que ella se quisiera comunicar con él.

La mujer tardó unos instantes en contestar y Ranma temió lo peor. Observó a Nabiki que no le quitaba la vista de encima, al parecer ya se había percatado de la importancia de la llamada.

— _No, ella está estable. No tengo mucho tiempo así que escuche por favor. Nos han dado la orden de que no debe de comunicarse con ella. Dicen que usted está implicado en su agresión._

Sintió la bilis subir por su garganta. No le importaba, no le importaba nada. Iba a matar a Ryoga la próxima vez que lo viera.

— ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera maldita sea! ¡Ella es…!

— _Sí, bien. Escuché la declaración de la señorita Tendo y ella dice que usted es inocente y yo le creo a ella. Le mantendré informado de cualquier cosa que pase con la señorita Tendo. Así que ya no hable al hospital, pueden denunciarlo por acoso y en la cárcel no le servirá de nada a la señorita Tendo. Yo me pondré en contacto con usted, pero no debe hablarme ni escribirme porque puede meterme en un grave problema y quitarme el acceso a la señorita Tendo._

—Bien—dijo Ranma con cierta reticencia. Que la situación escapara de su control estaba volviéndolo loco, y el estar separado de Akane en el momento que ella más lo necesitaba lo ponía frenético.

— _Bien, de acuerdo eso era todo._

Ranma asintió para sí mismo. Notó como un peso se le quitaba de encima, lo que esta chica estaba haciendo, no tenía como pagarlo. Entendió en ese momento que no era por él, lo hacía por Akane. Era probable que Akane hubiera hablado con ella, le había hablado de él, probablemente de ellos como pareja. Eso hizo que su voluntad, y su deseo de tenerla cerca de él crecieran exponencialmente. Sintió que nunca había amado a alguien tanto como lo hacía ahora mismo por Akane. Le dolió físicamente estar lejos de ella.

—Te agradezco lo que haces por Akane, y no dudes en decirme cualquier cosa Yuka, en cualquier momento, por favor. Akane…ella es muy importante para mí —dijo simplemente imposibilitado por las palabras. Nunca supo que su tono hizo que Yuka se emocionara y se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Akane. Si bien tenía razón al pensar que Yuka se comunicó en primera instancia con él por simpatía hacia Akane, lo siguiente que hizo para ayudarlos fue precisamente porque él logró transmitir todo lo que sentía por Akane con esas simples palabras.

Nabiki, que estaba escuchando, arqueó las cejas. Por lo que había deducido una enfermera se estaba comunicando con Ranma para infórmale el estado de Akane. Había muchas lagunas que no entendía pero Saotome se las diría después. Le dio la espalda segura que esa llamada no representaba algún problema extra; era claro, además, que Saotome necesitaba un instante a solas.

Ranma vio como Nabiki le daba la espalda y se alejaba. Escuchó como Toshima Yuka se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

— _Lo mantendré informado señor Saotome —_ dijo a modo de despedida.

—Yuka espera _—_ dijocuando estuvo seguro que Nabiki ya no escuchaba más. Ella no confiaba en él, se lo había dicho a la cara, pero de la misma manera Ranma tampoco confiaba en ella. Para ser justos, en esos instantes Ranma no confiaba en nadie. Y el que Nabiki fuera una persona fría y ambiciosa que solo se preocupaba por sí misma, no ayudaba mucho a mejorar su opinión de ella; no era nada personal, pues inclusive hasta la misma Kasumi le era sospechosa.

— _¿Si?_

—Si no es mucho pedir, necesito que hagas algo más por mí…

* * *

—o—

* * *

— ¿No viene? —preguntó Kasumi a Nabiki al verla subirse al coche. Taro la miró por el retrovisor.

—Ha recibido una llamada importante —dijo simplemente mientras se mordía la uña.

— ¿Que te ha dicho?, ¿dónde está Akane?

Nabiki la observó y suspiró.

—No he podido sacar nada en concreto, lo único que sé es que Akane está en ese hospital y que Ranma ha querido entrar por ella clandestinamente.

Kasumi se llevó ambas manos a la boca, horrorizada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero porque, que pasó?

Nabiki sonrió de medio lado con amargura.

—Me parece que Ryoga ha estado más ocupado de lo que pensé. Creo que he cometido una equivocación al ir a verlo, ahora está sobre aviso y puede actuar de una forma errática e imprevista. Puede estar desesperado.

Kasumi no contestó, se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Nabiki la observó y le sonrió, tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes. No creo que Ryoga sea tan tonto, solo estoy especulando. Puede ser que se acobarde y deje sus confabulaciones. Sabe que puedo denunciarlo por fraude y Sakura puede refundirlo en la cárcel un montón de tiempo si no anda con pies de plomo.

Kasumi la miró, y Nabiki supo lo que estaba pensando. Ambas conocían a Ryoga de hace mucho tiempo y sabían que era capaz de hacer todo, Ryoga era bastante ambicioso y deseaba a Akane con insanidad. Ninguna creía que se detendría por una simple amenaza.

—No te preocupes, nos haremos cargo de esto Saotome y yo ¿de acuerdo?, te iremos a dejar a tu casa para que el buen doctor cuide de ti y del pequeñajo.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —dijo Kasumi con voz suave pero extrañamente imperiosa, Nabiki abrió los ojos sorprendida con aquella voz de mando que nunca había escuchado antes.

—Kasumi, tienes una condición…

—Estoy embarazada Nabiki, no inválida —dijo imponiendo más su voluntad.

—Pero…

— ¡Nada de peros! Quiero mucho a Akane, como a una hermana pequeña —Nabiki recordó que le había dicho lo mismo a Ryoga —, no me sentiría bien conmigo misma sabiéndome a salvo en mi casa y Akane herida a merced de Ryoga.

Nabiki recobró la compostura y recuperó su sonrisa ladina, se recargó sobre el asiento de cuero con expresión satisfecha.

—Sabes, si te soy honesta tenia mis dudas respecto a ti como madre. Creí que ibas a ser una de esas mujeres permisivas que no sabe cómo controlar a sus hijos pero ahora mismo ya empiezo a sentir lastima por él. Serás una madre terrible.

Kasumi bajó la vista y se ruborizó.

— ¿Piensas que será niño? —preguntó al referirse Nabiki como "él" al bebé que apenas era un embrión dentro de ella.

Nabiki lo pensó.

—Sí. Lo veo como un mini Tofú, con gafas y todo.

Kasumi rió y de repente se puso mortalmente seria.

—Quiero que Akane conozca a mi hijo, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por ella.

Nabiki asintió.

—Saotome —dijo Taro simplemente desde el asiento de adelante.

Ambas voltearon hacia su izquierda y observaron a Ranma avanzar hacia ellos, que miraba a su vez bastante pensativo su celular. Después lo guardó en una de sus bolsas, hizo un gesto de sorpresa y sacó algo blanco de su bolsillo. Ya estaba llegando a la altura del automóvil. Nabiki bajó la ventanilla.

—Espero que esa llamada haya sido de buenas noticias.

—Las mejores —contestó.

Nabiki lo miró entornando los ojos, después se hizo a un lado de la ventanilla.

—Sube—le conminó con un gesto de cabeza.

Ranma tomó la manija de la puerta, pero antes de entrar volteó hacia el hospital.

—Espérame Akane.

Instantes después el automóvil arrancó.

* * *

—o—

* * *

Ranma escuchó el relato de la visita de Nabiki a Ryoga con la mandíbula tensa y las manos empuñadas sobre los muslos. Taro no perdía de vista las manos de Ranma. También le contó como Shampoo había sido vista saliendo de la oficina de Ryoga después de haber tenido sexo con él y con las cartas del acosador. Ranma, por su parte, también la puso al tanto acerca de todo lo que sabía. Por eso es que se encontraban en ese momento enfrente del edificio donde vivía Shampoo, Nabiki sospechaba fuertemente que su compañera de grupo estaba aliada con Ryoga. Habían estacionado en Minato, justo en frente de los antiguos jardines Imperiales.

Ranma permaneció en silencio cuando Nabiki terminó de hablar, observó el alegre ir y venir de la gente y los turistas que se encontraban admirando los jardines.

Nabiki y Kasumi cruzaron una mirada entre ellas, un poco inquietas.

— Nabiki cree que Ryoga entrará en razón. Después de todo tiene fuertes pruebas contra él. — comentó Kasumi para poder romper el tenso silencio.

Ranma le dio una breve mirada y sonrió cáustico; trató de controlar su genio y tono mordaz con Kasumi, por una razón que no sabía muy bien ella le imponía cierto respeto.

—Está claro que no conocen a Ryoga. Ese bastardo no se dará por vencido así como así, puedo apostar mi brazo derecho.

—Pero sería demasiado arriesgado — refutó Kasumi un tanto insegura.

—Me parece que Saotome tiene razón —terció Nabiki con la vista clavada en sus zapatos, y después observó a Ranma — De ser así Hibiki no le habría hecho esa promesa a Akane tan a la ligera para rescindir su contrato.

Ranma le sostuvo la mirada.

— ¿Sabes que Akane quería salirse del grupo?

—Por supuesto.

Ranma estrechó los ojos, mirándola con sospecha. Y Nabiki sonrió.

— Creí que ya habíamos pasado la fase de la desconfianza Saotome.

—No quiero pecar de ingenuo Nabiki, pero creo que a ustedes no les conviene nada que Akane se salga del grupo. DoCo es lo más rentable en estos momentos para ustedes.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas querido Ranma —Nabiki observó a Kasumi y ella inclinó la cabeza, dándole permiso para hablar por las dos —Dejando de lado detalles que no vienen al caso, lo cierto es que tanto Kasumi como yo, también queremos que DoCo se desintegre. De hecho hablé con Akane ayer mismo tras los ensayos, me parece que tú nos viste cuando Akane salía de mi camerino. Me imagino que Akane te habrá comentado algo —Le dijo con una mirada afilada que Ranma decidió ignorar.

—No me dijo nada.

—Buena chica —afirmó Nabiki complacida — yo le dije que no te dijera nada. Es demasiado riesgo el que estábamos tomando al querer deshacer el grupo pero a vista de las circunstancias creo que ya no importa más.

— ¿Y qué hay de la otra —Ranma señaló con el dedo el edificio al otro lado de la calle—, ella también estaba de acuerdo en separarse?

Nabiki hizo un gracioso mohín con la nariz, y se guardó lo que estaba pensando para ella durante unos instantes. Una molesta sensación de incomodidad se retorcía en una parte de su cabeza desde que Ranma les había dicho que había alguien que estaba actuando a espaldas de Ryoga. Ellas mostraron un genuino asombro al relato de su visita al hospital; Nabiki respetó un poco más a Ranma cuando les mostró el papel rasgado en dos por los que se había jugado la vida, que lamentablemente solo tenía un número telefónico. Kasumi sugirió hablar al número, lo hicieron pero nunca contestaron. Nabiki supo que por más que trataran no podrían lograr que la persona atendiera el teléfono. También sabía que había algo que se le estaba escapando, un detalle de vital importancia, pero cada vez que creía que ya lo tenía volvía a escurrírsele. Nabiki no solía tener esa sensación de no tener todo bajo su férreo control, y eso la estaba sacando de quicio.

— _Presque vu_ —dijo meditabunda, después se observó la uña mordisqueada. Era algo asqueroso pero no lo podía evitar, era un acto reflejo cuando pensaba.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Kasumi. Nabiki negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos bajo los pechos, escondiendo las manos

— ¿Crees que sea Shampoo la que esté confabulada con Ryoga? — Kasumi observó los pedazos de papel que tenía en la mano. Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—Shampoo es imprevisible como un gato. Puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

— Debemos entonces actuar bajo la premisa de que ella es la que está conspirando con Ryoga —terció Ranma apretando los dientes.

Nabiki volvió a sentir que esa información que necesitaba con tanta urgencia se escurría una vez más.

—Puede ser sí, pero no pondría las manos al fuego por esa teoría.

— ¿Porque? ¿Qué piensas?

—Solo digo. Hay mucho en juego y Ryoga compró a mucha gente en Sakura, pienso que sería muy arriesgado pensar que es Shampoo. Puede estar involucrada cualquier persona. Siendo totalmente objetiva, incluso podríamos ser cualquiera de nosotros. Todos tenemos móvil.

Ranma se cruzó los brazos y se recargó en el asiento, observándola.

— Creí que ya habíamos pasado la fase de la desconfianza — repitió las palabras de Nabiki, con gesto adusto.

Nabiki volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Solo digo que debemos de tener la mente abierta. Hasta que no podamos averiguar de quién es ese número no podremos estar seguros.

Kasumi y Ranma la miraron seriamente, entendiendo su razonamiento.

—De acuerdo entonces — dijo Nabiki al ver que nadie hablaba —Es necesario saber que gana Ryoga haciendo todo esto. ¿Por qué mandaría al hospital a Akane? ¿Por qué la haría firmar un contrato tan malicioso? ¿Por qué le prometería que la ayudaría a salir del grupo? Es un enfermo obsesionado con Akane, pero es un enfermo que no solo por tenerla echaría por la borda lo que le constó tanto trabajo construir.

—Bien —dijo Kasumi, Ranma se limitó a mirar hacia el frente con el ceño que no había dejado de fruncir desde que había subido a la camioneta.

— ¿Crees que de verdad Tofú pueda convencer al teniente ese de la ANP de hacer algo para averiguar de quién es ese número, Kasumi?

—Tofú y Himura Shado se conocen de hace tiempo y le debe un par de favores a mi Tofú. No creo que haya problemas —Kasumi asintió, resuelta.

—Bien, bien eso nos ayudaría mucho Kasumi. Te lo encargo.

Kasumi la observó unos segundos, razonando las palabras de Nabiki.

—Yo iré con ustedes Nabiki.

Ranma la observó y después observó a Nabiki entendiendo que estaban hablando de algo anteriormente discutido, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

—No querida. Puedes ayudarnos más tratando de descubrir a quien pertenece ese celular. Es de vital importancia.

—Necesitaran mi ayuda con Shampoo.

—La verdad es que no confió en Shampoo, está loca y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa cuando sepa que planeamos hacer. No puedes arriesgarte de esa manera.

—Onno ya está cerca — dijo Taro desde al asiento de adelante.

— ¡Nabiki! — exclamó indignada.

—No te preocupes Saotome y yo podremos con Shampoo. Tú tienes que guardar fuerzas para la gira de despedida que daremos por todo el país. La haremos juntas Kasumi, con Akane —Nabiki perdió su sonrisa mientras hablaba. Ranma las observó y se dio cuenta que las había juzgado duramente, en verdad apreciaban a Akane, volteó hacia un lado dándoles un instante de intimidad, agradeciendo que Akane contara con buenas amigas.

Kasumi y Nabiki se observaron unos instantes y después la mayor de las chicas asintió. En ese momento la puerta del lado de Kasumi, la que daba al flujo vehicular, se abrió y se asomó un hombre vestido elegantemente, usaba lentes y tenía el pelo castaño atado en una pequeña coleta, como un gesto rebelde.

— ¡Hola Doctor Tofu! —saludó Nabiki alegremente, sin el rastro dela circunspección que había mostrado hacia unos segundos.

—Hola Nabiki —saludó Tofú, sin quitar la mirada de Kasumi, la veía como alguien que ve el sol después de mucho tiempo en la oscuridad; Nabiki no se mostró molesta por la evidente grosería del hombre, parecía estar acostumbrada —Este es Ranma Saotome.

—Ah, sí, sí. Mucho gusto —respondió el doctor vagamente. ¿Era imaginación de Ranma o el doctor estaba incluso ruborizándose? Pasó la mirada estupefacto, de uno a otro, Kasumi observaba a Nabiki mientras el doctor seguía perdido en el rostro de la chica.

—Que hay —atinó a contestar Ranma, con sorpresa, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

— ¿Qué tal va su día Doctor Tofú? —preguntó Nabiki demasiado rápido como para que fuera una pregunta cortés.

—El ramen es delicioso —contestó el buen doctor, ahora incluso los cristales de sus finos anteojos estaban comenzando a empañarse.

Nabiki volteó el rostro hacia Ranma, totalmente divertida. Ranma le devolvió una mirada interrogativa que decía: _"¿Qué diablos pasa con él?"_ Nabiki lanzó una suave carcajada.

—Kasumi, necesito que marques a ese número cuando yo te mande mensaje.

—¿Cuándo estén dentro del departamento de Shampoo?

—Exacto —Nabiki miró a Ranma encogiéndose de hombros —nada perdemos —Ranma asintió.

—De acuerdo, pero por favor Nabiki, tienes que prometerme que me mantendrás al tanto. Si es necesario vendré de nuevo

—Las zanahorias son excelentes diuréticas —dijo el doctor a alguien que quisiera escucharlo.

Kasumi seguía mirando a Nabiki con intensidad, sin hacer caso de la actitud de Tofú.

—Claro, claro, Kasumi, lo prometo. Ahora llévate a Tofú que necesito concentrarme.

Kasumi ladeó la cabeza, sin saber a qué se refería Nabiki, tras echarles una última mirada preocupada finalmente salió del automóvil. La observaron meterse en la parte de atrás de un Honda civic gris, siempre de la mano de Tofú. Cuando se incorporaron al atestado flujo de la calle Nabiki suspiró.

—Vaya, ese doctor es todo un personaje —dijo Ranma aún con la vista fija donde había desaparecido el Civic.

Nabiki lo observó con gesto sardónico.

— ¿Oh vaya, no te creas tan superior, mi querido Saotome?

Ranma la observó con expresión perpleja. ¿Todo el mundo estaba ya diciendo tonterías o qué? Nabiki rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Los hombres enamorados son tan elementales.

Ranma abrió la boca poco a poco mientras caía en cuenta a lo que se refería Nabiki.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer, andando —Nabiki comenzó a salir de la camioneta —Taro espéranos aquí.

Taro asintió lentamente, mientras observaba salir a Ranma con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

Nabiki aguardó a que Ranma se pusiera a su lado y juntos esperaron la señal de cruce peatonal. En silencio llegaron al edificio y se registraron en la recepción. Tomaron el elevador y Nabiki pulsó el décimo piso y esperaron. Ranma cruzado de brazos miraba el contador del elevador.

—Yo no actúo como el doctor —dijo entre dientes.

— ¿No? Deberías ver como miras a Akane.

—La miro porque es mi trabajo.

—Claro, claro. ¿Sabes? Qué bueno que has tocado el tema.

Nabiki alargó la mano y detuvo el elevador. Ranma descruzó los brazos y se tambaleó un poco al detenerse el elevador. La miró.

—Necesito saber cuáles son intenciones con Akane —exclamó mirándolo seria, con ese misma atisbo helado de antes.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Nabiki.

La mirada de Nabiki bajó dos grados más. Era como el fuego helado del Infierno.

— Déjame decirte algo Saotome. Conozco a esa niña desde hace tres años, hemos convivido ese tiempo casi todos los días, he sido la mentora de Akane en muchos aspectos así que me considero un poco como su hermana mayor, y me siento responsable de ella. Así que te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Akane?

Ranma observó a Nabiki, rehusándose a contestar, pero finalmente dejó de luchar. Se sintió cansado y con las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón se recargó contra la pared de espejo del elevador un poco encorvado.

—Las palabras no se me dan bien Nabiki. No esperes una declaración o que recite un poema a la manera en que huele su cabello o como brillan sus ojos cuando está contenta o como me muestra a mí su verdadera sonrisa.

Nabiki sonrió, pensando otra vez en lo básicos que son los hombres enamorados.

—Cuando conocí a Akane parecía un animalillo asustado y me asombraba su violenta reacción hacia los hombres. Después supe que había sufrido un acoso sistemático y bastante agresivo casi desde que le salieron los pechos. Todas las mujeres lo sufrimos en mayor o menor medida. Cada una tenemos nuestros mecanismos de defensa para sobrellevarlo, algunas simplemente los ignoran, algunas decidimos sacarle provecho a ello. Depende el ambiente en el que nos desenvolvemos cada mujer te dirá algo diferente.

"Sin embargo con Akane no es lo mismo. Ella _tiene_ algo que hace que los hombres literalmente enloquezcan por ella, como Ryoga —Nabiki caviló un segundo sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de _presque vu,_ sacudió la cabeza molesta y su mirada dejó de ser helada y fría, ahora lo miraba con pena —. Para bien o para mal, parece ser que Akane te ha elegido a ti, la verdadera cuestión aquí es, ¿eres tú uno más de esos hombres que está encaprichado por ella?

Nabiki dejó que sus palabras flotaran en el ambiente unos instantes y después apretó el botón para reanudar el ascenso. Un par de pisos más y las puertas se abrieron. Permanecieron observando el pulcro pasillo y Nabiki volvió a hablar.

—Esta situación parece una maldita tragedia griega —y salió del cubo. Se detuvo al ver que Ranma permanecía observando a la nada — ¿Vienes?

Ranma la miró y tras un segundo de duda, salió.

* * *

—o—

* * *

Shampoo se encontraba sumida en un estado de cavilación —impropio de ella—y uno de emoción contenida. Presentía que algo grande iba a cambiar su vida. Había estado revisando aquel nuevo contrato que había negociado con Ryoga, finalmente obtendría lo mejor de lo mejor de la vida, estaba segura. El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus cavilaciones y se estiró satisfecha.

— ¡El sobre está encima de la mesa! —gritó emocionada a la mujer que atendía las labores domésticas durante el día.

Incapaz de quedarse quieta, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la sala, encontrándose de frente con ella.

—Señorita alguien la busca — le dijo la mujer.

Shampoo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién?

—Lamento haber venido sin avisar Shampoo, pero es un asunto muy importante —dijo Nabiki saliendo detrás del muro que llevaba hacia la sala sin esperar.

— ¿Nabiki? —frunció más el ceño y después abrió los ojos con desmesura al ver a la persona que apareció tras su compañera de grupo.

—Él es Saotome Ranma, creo que ya se conocen — dijo Nabiki, complacida internamente por la reacción de la mujer al ver a Ranma, justamente la que pensó que tendría.

—Ah, si —atinó a decir la china.

—Ya nos conocemos —dijo Ranma cáusticamente, mirándola sin pestañear.

Para su consternación Shampoo se puso colorada.

— ¿Podemos hablar Shampoo? —preguntó Nabiki, Shampoo cruzó los brazos y giró el rostro tratando de salir del aturdimiento que Ranma le había provocado.

—No tener tiempo, estar esperando a alguien —espetó casi agresiva, cruzando los brazos y volviendo el rostro hacia otro lado despectivamente.

—Te aseguro que no te quitaremos mucho tiempo — le dijo Ranma suavemente, Shampoo apretó los labios.

—De acuerdo, pero solo serán unos minutos, estoy muy ocupada. Y hoy tenemos el último ensayo ya sabes Nabiki —después miró a Ranma de pies a cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente — ¿Tendo te ha dado la tarde libre? —sin esperar respuesta les dio la espalda y los guió hacia un saloncillo. Ranma apretó los puños.

— ¡Contrólate! —le susurró Nabiki mientras la seguían.

Shampoo fue hacia la estancia donde había una pequeña mesa de té. Nabiki y Ranma se sentaron juntos y Shampoo se sentó con movimientos suaves y femeninos en frente de ellos.

—Lamento que me encuentren vestida de esta forma —dijo haciendo un ademán hacia su escote apenas oculto tras la suave bata de seda —, pero no esperaba su visita.

—No es algo que no haya visto antes y te aseguro que a Saotome no le molesta en absoluto —contestó Nabiki toda sonrisa. Shampoo sonrió también y dedicó una intensa mirada a Ranma, que la observaba atentamente. Shampoo sintió emoción, ese hombre realmente le gustaba, podía sentir zumbando dentro de él agresividad, fuerza, determinación y masculinidad. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que la atrajera a ese nivel casi primitivo, se mordió el labio y pensó que si jugaba bien sus cartas, todo podía salirle mejor de lo que pensaba. Esperaron a que la doméstica sirviera los humeantes tés y dejara un platón de elegantes galletas sobre la mesa para poder hablar.

—Por favor Ranma, come todo lo que quieras ¿te puedo decir Ranma?

—Por supuesto, Shampoo —respondió el tuteándola a su vez y Shampoo se atusó el cabello, dejando a la vista su cuello. Nabiki escondió su sonrisa tras el vaso de té.

—Y bien, ¿a qué debo su visita?

—Me parece que no sabes lo que ha pasado — contestó Nabiki colocando su vaso sobre la mesa, con rostro cariacontecido.

Shampoo se relamió los labios antes de contestar.

—Oh, ¿de qué hablas, que ha pasado?

—Akane sufrió un accidente —dijo Ranma antes de que Nabiki pudiera hablar y lo miró con seriedad, esperando que no hiciera una tontería. Las manos las tenía empuñadas fuertemente sobre sus piernas, pero su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo —, en la madrugada.

Nabiki observó discretamente su reloj, ya habían pasado dos minutos desde que pidió a Kasumi que marcara y pudo escuchar ningún teléfono sonar dentro del departamento.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Ella se encuentra bien? —dijo colocando una mano en la mejilla y con semblante afectado mirando a Ranma y Nabiki alternadamente—¿Qué paso?

—Nada grave —dijo Nabiki esta vez, antes de que Ranma hablara —solo un par de contusiones, el doctor le ha recomendado permanecer en el hospital esta noche para vigilarla, pero es solo una formalidad, mañana mismo estará en el concierto.

Shampoo quedó estática en el lugar, su rostro pasó lentamente dela aflicción a la confusión.

—No entiendo.

— Bueno, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, alguien se puede de ir de la lengua con la prensa y comenzar con cotilleos interminables. Solo queríamos avisarte por si escuchas rumores, hemos venido personalmente, porque sabrás que Ranma es su guardaespaldas y él conoce los hechos de primera mano, así que no hay nadie más fiable que él.

Shampoo observó a Ranma con rostro blanquecino y una expresión un tanto estúpida.

—Akane se encuentra bien —le confirmó el hombre.

—Pero, pero Ryoga…

— ¿Ryoga te ha dicho algo? Me parece que él ha estado ocupado, se armó un verdadero alboroto ¿sabes? Lamentablemente un hombre murió. Saotome estuvo en la estación de la ANP declarando, al parecer ese hombre estuvo acosando a Akane a través de cartas y, bueno, Ryoga es el responsable del grupo…— dijo Nabiki dejando entrever que él es el que respondía por todo lo que pasaba.

En ese momento el celular de Ranma vibró y lo sacó con premura. Su corazón dio un bote cuando vio que era un mensaje de Yuka. Ryoga estaba en el hospital. Ranma se crispó, trató de que su rostro no reflejara emociones pero parecía que había fallado. Shampoo lo observaba recelosa y Nabiki con ojos asesinos.

— ¿Malas noticias? —pregunto Nabiki con voz suave, tratando de lograr que se concentrara.

Ranma observó a Nabiki y después a Shampoo que lo miraba con desconfianza y tuvo una idea.

—Es Akane, quiere que vaya al hospital ya —dijo rodando los ojos y poniendo cara de fastidio —Solo va a estar una sola noche allá, no sé para qué quiere que le lleve tantas cosas de su departamento. Es… desesperante.

Nabiki lo observó con las cejas arqueadas. Shampoo, por el contrario, agrió el rostro.

—Disculparme pero tener que hacer algo urgente — dijo Shampoo y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nabiki rápidamente a Ranma en susurros. Ranma apretó los puños encima de la mesa.

—Ryoga está en el hospital.

Nabiki frunció el entrecejo.

—Ese bastardo.

—La enfermera no lo ha dejado pasar. Akane está sedada por el medicamento, tenía bastante dolor —dijo en un susurro —Ryoga se ha puesto como loco pero afortunadamente una doctora también le ha prohibido el verla.

—Bien, bien.

— ¿Crees que sea ella? —Preguntó Ranma señalando con la cabeza hacia donde Shampoo había desaparecido.

Nabiki negó con la cabeza.

—No he podido escuchar ninguna llamada, sin embargo estoy segura de que ella ya sabía que Akane estaba en el hospital. Nunca ha sido muy buena actriz. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Ryoga ya se lo había dicho y en este momento está tratando de llamarle.

—Lo mismo pienso.

Nabiki entonces paseó su mirada por la habitación y vio un sobre manila sobre la mesa. Recordó que ella estaba esperando a alguien y había gritado algo cuando llegaron: "que el sobre estaba sobre la mesa". Tal vez no fuera nada pero tendría que asegurarse.

—Necesito que la distraigas.

— ¿Qué?

—Utiliza tu encanto, distráela el tiempo que sea necesario y asegúrate si está llamando a Ryoga.

Ranma asintió y se levantó de la mesa y siguió a Shampoo. Nabiki espero unos instantes y después también se levantó de la mesa.

Ranma atravesó un corto pasillo aguzando el oído. Al llegar al final escuchó la voz de la mujer china que maldecía en mandarín. Ranma conocía poco del idioma aún a pesar de haber estado bastante tiempo en China cuando era joven; sin embargo lo primero que había aprendido habían sido las malas palabras y pudo ser capaz de distinguir una retahíla de ellas.

Llegó a la puerta que estaba vierta y la vio aventar el teléfono sobre la cama de la que parecía ser su habitación, mientras seguía maldiciendo rápidamente.

— ¿Shampoo?

La mujer levantó la vista del celular y lo miró con ira. Había tratado de comunicarse con Ryoga, pero el infeliz había ignorado su llamada. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando?

—¿¡Que hacer aquí!? —preguntó agresiva. Ranma sonrió.

—Disculpa no he querido interrumpir tu llamada.

—No hacer tal cosa. ¡Shampoo tener que salir, Nabiki y tú marcharse ya!

La mujer pasó rápidamente por su lado y Ranma hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: La tomó de la mano. La mujer se giró rápidamente y lo observó de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué hacer?

—Me parece que no es un buen momento, pero quería decirte que tenías razón — Shampoo lo miró como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

—¡De que hablar!

—Ese día en el Boudokan; tenías razón.

La expresión de Shampoo cambio poco a poco del desconcierto a una expresión totalmente perversa al percatarse de lo que hablaba Ranma.

—Ah, ya ver. Darse cuenta que Tendo no ser suficiente mujer.

Temiendo que fuera a decir algo que echara a perder sus planes Ranma se obligó a sonreír. Shampoo lanzó una cruel carcajada y se soltó con fuerza de la mano de Ranma.

—Yo decirte que no dar segundas oportunidades —dijo y caminó hacia la puerta. Ranma volvió a tomarla del antebrazo, pero esta vez la jaló hacia él, en un rápido movimiento la tomó de ambas manos, subió sus brazos sobre su cabeza y la pegó a la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

—No es lo que me pareció hace rato.

Shampoo estaba demasiado tensa y preocupada por sus propios problemas como para disfrutar jugar con el hombre.

—Entender mal, yo no querer las sobras de Tendo.

Ranma se pegó a ella y bajó su rostro al cuello femenino.

—Yo no soy las sobras de nadie —dijo Ranma a su oído con voz grave y a Shampoo se le erizo la piel.

Después Ranma la soltó lentamente y con una sonrisa torcida le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación. Shampoo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo observó desaparecer detrás del muro del pasillo que llevaba hacia la salilla, se dio cuenta entonces de que respiraba agitadamente. Sonrió con suficiencia hasta que su vista se topó con el celular que estaba aventado en la cama y volvió a lanzar un gritito de furia. Si Ryoga estaba jugando con ella, manipulándola a su conveniencia, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que ella se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Después con la bata ondeando tras de sí fue al salón, dispuesta a echar a sus invitados.

Nabiki se masajeaba las sienes cuando Ranma entró de nuevo al salón y de inmediato se levantó. Un par de segundos después entró Shampoo. Ranma le hizo una seña con la cabeza y Nabiki la respondió.

—Nosotros nos vamos Shampoo —dijo Nabiki antes de que la mujer china pudiera decirles algo, Ranma caminó hacia la puerta con Nabiki a su lado—No te preocupes por el ensayo, Kasumi ni yo iremos.

Ambos salieron sin más de departamento.

—Denles mis saludos a Tendo —dijo Shampoo entre dientes antes de cerrar la puerta con furia.

* * *

—o—

* * *

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Ranma.

— Una maldita tragedia griega — dijo sin más y caminó rápidamente hacia el cubo del elevador.

—Explícate —exigió Ranma una vez dentro.

—Se ha complicado todo. Shampoo tiene unas fotos tuyas y de Akane, no sé qué planea hacer con ellas pero me lo puedo imaginar.

— ¿Fotos de Akane y mías? ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Se están besando, incluso en una de ella parece que le estas agarrando el pecho. Están a la puerta del edificio de Akane, es de noche y ambos tienen una actitud bastante amorosa que no deja nada a la imaginación.

— ¿Que?

— ¡Shampoo los ha mandado a seguir! ¿Tienes idea lo que esas fotos pueden perjudicar a Akane?

Ranma bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me parece que no hay nada peor que puedan hacer esas fotografías a alguien que quiere matarla. Yo no me preocuparía por eso —dijo Ranma furioso por aquella intromisión, pero para él era más importante mantener con vida a Akane que mantener su carrera de Idol.

— ¿Pero bueno tú en qué mundo vives? ¿No sabes los problemas que tiene Akane con su Dojo? En nuestro contrato está estipulado que no podemos tener ningún tipo de relación. Si esas fotos se llegan a conocer, Sakura podría tomar acciones legales contra ella por incumplimiento de contrato. ¡Le podrían quitar todo!

—O las podría entregar a la prensa —dijo Ranma apretando los dientes entendiendo el daño, se acercó hacia el mando del elevador y apretó los botones con furia.

— ¡¿Que intentas hacer?!

— ¡Iré a darle su merecido a esa mujer y destruiré esa fotos!

—No seas ridículo, Shampoo no tardaría en demandarte por agresión y lo más seguro es que esas fotos solo sean copias y las originales las tenga en digital. ¡Podría hacer copias cuando quiera!

— ¡Maldita sea! —Ranma lanzó un puñetazo a las puertas del elevador y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro. Nabiki reanudó la marcha del aparato.

—No te preocupes, tú déjamelo a mí. Yo tengo el modo de encargarme de Shampoo. Tú tienes que ir al hospital de nuevo, si Ryoga está ahí es que aún cree que puede salirse con la suya.

Ranma la miró. Nabiki había recobrado la serenidad y eso lo tranquilizó.

—Ahora sabemos que Ryoga y Shampoo están en contacto, lo más seguro es que Shampoo ya supiera del ataque por medio de Ryoga. Apuesto que antes de irte a verte a ti a tu departamento ellos se vieron. Porque yo estuve con Ryoga después.

Ranma asintió.

—Shampoo estaba tratando de comunicarse con alguien, pero no le respondieron, Ryoga estaba en el hospital tratando de entrar a ver a Akane, lo más seguro es que haya sido él.

—Sí, de cualquier manera tarde o temprano Shampoo se comunicara con Ryoga y él le dirá la verdad. Sabrá que la engañamos.

—Eso me puede importar menos.

Las puertas se abrieron y salieron a la calle. Nabiki observó su reloj de pulsera estaban a punto de dar las cinco de la tarde. Y el azul del cielo estaba comenzando a morir. Había una luz amarilla en el ambiente que presagiaba lluvia. Cruzaron rápidamente la calle y entraron a la camioneta. Ranma revisaba ansiosamente su celular en espera de algún otro mensaje.

— ¿Crees que puedas decirle a la enfermera que ponga sobre aviso a Akane de Ryoga?

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

—No, me ha dicho que ella es la que se va a comunicar conmigo; no quiero correr el riesgo de que la cambien de piso y ya no pueda saber nada. Pero me ha prometido que tratará de comunicarme con ella. Me ha dicho que sería poco antes de que termine su turno porque hay menos vigilancia.

—Perfecto ¿Cuánto falta para eso?

—Una hora y diez minutos.

—Bien, Taro, da la vuelta hacia el estacionamiento. Shampoo va a salir a la calle hay que seguirla.

—Va ir al departamento de Ryoga a buscarlo.

—Lo sé, pero antes hará algo con esas fotografías. Lo más seguro es que se encuentre con alguien de alguna televisora o revista o las mandara por correo. De cualquier manera impediré que se salga con la suya. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

—Me iré directo al hospital.

— ¿Cómo vas a entrar? ¿Sabes que Ryoga te va a estar esperando verdad?

—Tengo un plan — dijo simplemente con una sonrisa y Nabiki asintió.

—Ya sale —dijo Taro observando un automóvil convertible rojo encendido que salía de forma bastante imprudente del estacionamiento del edificio.

Ranma abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente de la camioneta.

—Suerte Nabiki.

—Suerte Ranma.

La puerta aún no cerraba bien y la camioneta ya había arrancado en pos del convertible rojo. Observó el cielo y después miró de nuevo el celular y exhaló nerviosamente; una hora y cinco minutos. Llegaría en treinta y cinco minutos al hospital, era un margen apretado pero lo lograría. Cruzó la calle y subió la mano y de inmediato paró un taxi junto a él. El taxi partió en dirección contraria a la camioneta de Nabiki.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Ranma caminaba de un lado a otro resguardado por las penumbras del cuarto. El cielo estaba oscuro y el alumbrado público ya estaba encendiendo. Bufó ansioso. Y entonces, por fin, su celular vibró. Con un nudo en la garganta y el estómago abrió el mensaje, un simple "Ya" brillaba en la pantalla.

De inmediato marcó el número de la enfermera. Se llevó el celular a la oreja mientras oía el tono. ¿Se sentiría Akane como él? ¿Como si ambos hubieran estado separados una vida completa? Se llevó la mano a la boca y la restregó varias veces, tratando de calmar de esa manera los nervios que sentía.

Se detuvo en medio del cuarto cuando escuchó el suave clic de la llamada aceptada, seguida de un breve silencio, el cual se le antojó eterno.

—Akane —dijo con premura, incapaz de soportar más la separación.

Y tras un suspiro cargado de emoción escuchó que ella le respondía.

— _Ranma._

Fue entonces cuando supo que había tomado la decisión correcta…

* * *

-o-

 _DoCo* S_ _ixteenth._

 **Presque Vu**

-o-

* * *

 _¿Saben?, me choca desdecirme y van a pensar que estoy jugando pero no. Juro que no. Sé que había dicho que este sería el último capítulo pero como pueden ver no lo es. Mis cálculos salieron mal y escribí casi cien página en Word, (¡HIPER MEGA FACE PALM!) como se darán cuenta es demasiado para poner en un solo capítulo (aquí son treinta y dos páginas). Así que para no hacer cansada la lectura, los dividiré en tres capítulos, más el epílogo, que es muy corto, la verdad._

 _La buena noticia es que ya tengo escrito todo (yeiii) Iba a publicar desde ayer, pero tuve problemas con el internet. El próximo capítulo lo subiré lunes o martes para dar tiempo que todos aquellas que siguen la historia lo lean. El capitulo diecisiete me ha encantado aparece Taro bastante y me ha gustado mucho ese personaje. Espero que este capítulo les guste, la verdad me siento un poco insegura jajajaja, escribir el final me dejó con muchos nervios.  
_

 _También espero que la parte del andamio no haya quedado rara. La verdad es que soy gran fanática de las películas de Misión Imposible y esa parte la escribí después de ver la película y quise hacer a Ranma un héroe de acción con una escena que se asimilara a las que sale Tom Cruise arriesgando el pellejo (jajajaja XD). Espero haberlo logrado._

 _Y bien, esta vez no agradeceré comentarios individualmente, porque francamente mi cabeza no da para más. Pero ya saben que cualquier escritor de fic aprecia infinitamente hasta el más pequeño review. Muchas, muchas gracias a todos. Solo quiero hacer una mención a Susy Chatilly (susykut), Léelek (sjelbm) por comentar siempre mis dibujos e ilustraciones en instagram. Gracias chicas 3. Si gustan seguirme en esa red social, en mi profile están los links. En octubre andaré muy activa en esa parte del cibermundo._

 _¡Nos vemos en una semana!_


	17. DoCo Seventeenth

-o-

DoCo*

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

* * *

-o-

 _DoCo S_ _eventeenth._

 **Entre conspiraciones y maquinaciones.**

-o-

* * *

Mientras llevaba a sus labios una copa de vino rosado espumoso y le daba un exiguo sorbo para mantener las apariencias — jugó unos segundos con el líquido en su boca antes de pasarlo con reticencia— Kasumi observó a los dos hombres charlar. Himura Shado, teniente de la ANF, era un hombre bajito y de cara redonda que a primera vista daba una falsa apariencia de afabilidad; sabía de primera mano que aquel hombre era tan gentil y bondadoso como el vino que tenía en la copa era parecido al vinagre. Y aunque no tenía más referencias con quien compararlo, pensó que era razonable, pues un hombre dedicado al orden, la justicia y el castigo de ninguna manera podía ser suave y simpático. Sin embargo, no se le podía acusar de ser una persona incorrecta; se mostraba cortés y educado, aunque de maneras rígidas y un poco anticuadas, su trato era social con las personas en general. Pero ella lo había visto una vez en su papel de teniente de la ANF, lo había visto como apoderado de la ley y la justicia y no había sido nada lindo de ver, ni nada que se pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente.

Kasumi no podía conocer a dos hombres más diferentes. Por singularidades de la vida que ella no podía comprender, Shado y Tofú habían sido amigos de la infancia, y a pesar de la disparidad de sus caracteres, habían conservado su amistad a lo largo de los años. El por qué habían sido capaces de mantener aquel lazo por tanto tiempo era un misterio. Kasumi se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente, no estaba en ella poner en tela de juicio la amistad de Tofú con el que decía era su mejor amigo; sin embargo la perfeccionada observación de Himura Shado se fijó en aquel movimiento y posó sus almendrados ojos en ella. Para su incomodidad, Kasumi se sintió como si la estuviera juzgando, como si Shado fuera un dios severo e intolerante, que con solo mirarla supiera todos sus pecados. Y aunque Kasumi pudo mantener las formas, evitando que su rostro revelara lo que cruzó por sus pensamientos, le fue inevitable llevar la mano a su vientre, en una actitud protectora. Shado la observó con más atención y Kasumi volvió a tomar su copa de vino y se forzó a dar un trago más grande.

—Debo decir, que esta noche usted se ve arrebatadoramente hermosa señorita Inoue —dijo Shado, dejando de lado la conversación con Tofú. Kasumi sonrió, ella ya no se consideraba como Kasumi Inoue, desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada se pensaba a sí misma como Kasumi Ono.

—Es usted muy amable teniente Shado.

—Por favor llámeme Himura.

—No podría —dijo Kasumi sin dejar de sonreír—le tengo demasiado respeto a su profesión y título.

—Cosas sin importancia, solo es un uniforme —dijo Shado moviendo la mano enfrente de él —, espero un día me honre con aceptar una invitación a comer.

—Sería un honor para mí —Kasumi hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza.

Tofú se aclaró la garganta y se removió en su lugar, visiblemente incómodo. Sin quitar la mirada del redondo rostro del teniente la sonrisa de Kasumi se ensanchó un poco más.

—Sin embargo me temo que no podrá ser muy pronto pues dentro de poco mis compañeras y yo nos iremos de gira; estaremos fuera de la ciudad por cerca de seis meses.

Shado dio un elegante sorbo al Guinomi con el sake.

—Es una pena, pero seis meses es poco precio que tendría que pagar para admirarla y poder pasar un momento con usted. Lo esperare ansioso.

Tofú volvió a carraspear, esta vez más fuerte. Kasumi y Shado voltearon a verlo.

—Cielos Doctor Tofú, espero no esté resfriándose —Kasumi puso una mano en la mejilla y lo observó con un gesto de preocupación.

—Que un doctor se enferme de algo tan común y mundano como una gripe no habla bien de ti como profesional Tofú.

—Si tu intención es avergonzarme enfrente de la señorita Inoue, me temo que no lo vas a lograr, Himura.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué? — Shado empujó el resto del Sake mientras lo observaba. De inmediato una camarera se acercó a él con la intención de servirle más licor, pero Shado alzó la mano en negación, la camarera se alejó diligentemente. Kasumi bajó la vista sin dejar de sonreír.

—Creo recordar que el Doctor Tofú tiene una especie de don y nunca se ha enfermado de gripe.

—Así es, así es, en efecto Kasumi — Tofú comenzó a reír.

Shado empequeñeció los ojos.

—Me gustaría contarle un par de anécdotas que desmentirían esas declaraciones señorita Inoue, pero me temo que tendremos que dejarlas para después. La invitación de Tofú tan repentina a cenar me sacó de mis responsabilidades pero debo de regresar en un rato más, así que si eres tan amable de decirme que es lo que necesitas Tofú, podré marcharme de aquí.

Tofú dejó de reír y le dio una rapidísima mirada a Kasumi.

—Si me disculpan un momento —dijo Kasumi de inmediato levantándose de la mesa.

La única condición que Tofú puso para pedirle a Shado Himura que averiguara a quien pertenecía aquel número de teléfono fue que le dejara hablar con él a solas. No tenía que enterarse que ella tenía algo que ver con aquel favor. Kasumi había aceptado a regañadientes; era demasiado importante para ella como para no estar presente, pero sabía que Shado era un celoso guardián de la ley, lo que iban a pedirle iba en contra de sus principios y Tofú no quería que Kasumi se viera involucrada de ningún modo.

Así que ahora Kasumi se dirigía al lavabo con el estómago hecho nudo, no tenía intención de entrar, de manera que se parapetó detrás de un biombo de madera que le permitió ocultarse pero observar discretamente a lo lejos a la pareja de amigos. Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Nabiki. Tardó en contestar.

— _¿Buenas noticias?_ —contestó Nabiki al tercer intento.

—Eso creo. Tofú está hablando en estos momentos con él.

— _Excelente._

—¿Hay novedades?

— _Nada relevante, Saotome no se ha comunicado aún_. —Nabiki calló un instante y después volvió a hablar _— te hablo en un rato_ —colgó.

—¡Nabiki! ¡Nabiki!

— ¿Algún problema señorita Inoue?

Kasumi sintió que algo frio la recorría de pies a cabeza al escuchar esa voz tras de ella. Su desconcierto solo duró un segundo, de inmediato recompuso su postura, se dio la vuelta y encaró al teniente de la policía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dio un vistazo rápido hacia la mesa donde se hallaba Tofú, solo. Shado también volteó y ambos observaron como el médico se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja, de inmediato el celular de Kasumi comenzó a sonar en sus manos. Shado sonrió.

—No me gusta que me usen ¿sabe?

— ¿El doctor Tofú ha dicho algo indebido señor Shado?

—Tengo sospechas de que este número —dijo el hombre levantando el papel frente al rostro de Kasumi —, tiene que ver con usted. Para ser exactos con su compañera de grupo. Se armó un gran revuelo en la estación en la madrugada ¿sabe?

—Señor Shado, no sé…

—Ahórrese la actuación, sé que es muy buena en su profesión — Himura Shado la miró fríamente y Kasumi de inmediato cerró la boca.

—Ahora dígame, ¿esto tiene que ver con lo que le pasó a Tendo Akane?

Kasumi se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

—No creo poder decirle nada que pueda serle útil señor Shado.

El teniente la estudió silenciosamente unos instantes, Kasumi volvió a tener la sensación de que Shado sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensado.

—Tiene usted suerte de que en este momento no esté aquí como el teniente de la ANP sino como amigo. Así que le aconsejo que me diga lo que sabe o me veré en la necesidad de citarla en el precinto y no tendrá otra opción que decirme todo. Me pregunto qué dirán de eso los tabloides, sin duda será una noticia que llamará la atención, ¿no lo cree?

Kasumi apretó los labios en una dura línea, dio un rápido vistazo de nuevo a Tofú que estaba pidiéndole algo a la camarera, despreocupado. Suspiró.

—No puedo decirle lo que quiere saber porque ni yo misma sé lo que está pasando. Solo puedo decirle que Akane Tendo corre todavía peligro.

Himura Shado asintió.

—Este hombre, Hibiki Ryoga, ¿tiene algo que ver con ella? ¿Es su pareja?

Kasumi abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¡No! El solo es nuestro productor. Akane no tiene nada que ver con Ryoga.

—Últimamente Hibiki ha estado entrometiéndose en nuestra investigación. Desde hace un par de meses empezó a poner trabas y se ha tomado atribuciones que no le corresponden. Pareciera que no quiere que se resuelva el caso. Y varias veces ha dado a entender que Tendo y él son pareja.

Kasumi negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

—No, no, no es verdad. Créame, ellos no son nada.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que Hibiki actúe de esa manera?

— ¿Sospechan de Ryoga?

—Tenemos a varios sospechosos. Conteste mi pregunta.

—Pero tengo entendido que un hombre murió en el departamento de Akane.

Shado la observó nuevamente con suspicacia y Kasumi entendió que habló de más.

— ¿Saotome se ha puesto en contacto con ustedes?

—No—dijo Kasumi, tratando de cuidar sus palabras —. La verdad es que nosotras lo buscamos, queríamos saber que había pasado con Akane. Solo sé que ella está en el hospital y que alguien murió en su departamento.

— ¿Quién les ha dado este teléfono?

—No puedo decirlo —Kasumi se encogió en su lugar al ver el rostro de Shado. Dio un paso hacia ella, se encogió aún más.

—Si es cierto que la vida de su compañera aún corre peligro debe decirme todo lo que sepa.

—Le juro que yo sé solo eso, no puedo decirle nada más porque lo ignoro.

Shado se limitó a observarla, Kasumi estaba a punto de gritar de pura histeria cuando el hombre se retiró de su espacio personal.

—Dejen de jugar al detective; usted y su amiga deben de parar lo que sea que están haciendo.

Kasumi solo atinó a parpadear. Shado se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse pero Kasumi volvió a hablar.

—Ryoga ha estado engañando a Akane, ella no lo sabe. La ha estafado.

Himura Shado permaneció en silencio, después muy lentamente hizo una ligera reverencia hacia ella y caminó a la salida. Kasumi lo siguió con la vista, temiendo en todo momento que fuera a regresar. Cuando estuvo segura que el hombre no iba a volver por ella se permitió exhalar. Tragó saliva y se llevó la mano al pecho, respirando agitadamente. Había estado a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad. Deseó tener un cigarrillo en la mano con desesperación. Marco el número de Nabiki dos veces y las dos veces le saltó el buzón. Himura tenía razón, pensó mientras gemía de frustración, deberían de dejar de jugar a los detectives. Nabiki parecía estar en su elemento, a gusto entre conspiraciones y maquinaciones malvadas, pero ella no, nunca había sido buena sobrellevando ese nivel de estrés.

Permaneció unos instantes más parada en ese lugar, tratando de recuperarse. Si Tofú la veía en ese estado la abrumaría con su preocupación y no estaba de ánimo para soportarlo. Finalmente con pasos inseguros regreso a la mesa donde estaba Tofú. Al verla el doctor sonrió alelado y se apresuró a ayudarle a sentarse.

—Te marque a tu teléfono cuando Himura se fue .Lo has de tener en silencio —comenzó el doctor sin percatarse en la tenue palidez de la mujer.

Kasumi asintió y de inmediato dio un sorbo a lo que quedaba de su copa de vino rosado, pidió disculpas internamente a su bebé, pero realmente necesitaba la bebida, le dijo que era la última vez que lo hacía. Tofú frunció el ceño al verla beber.

—No debería de terminar su bebida si no lo desea Kasumi. No creo que le haga daño al…, ah, a su condición, pero hay que ser cuidadosos.

—Lo sé —dijo Kasumi un poco más tranquila.

— ¿No me va a preguntar que ha dicho Himura? —expresó Tofú sorprendido —.Pensé que me acribillaría a preguntas.

—Sí, lo siento ¿Qué le ha dicho su amigo Doctor Tofú? —masculló poniéndole atención a medias. Ojalá Nabiki se comunicara pronto, tenía que contarle su breve conversación con el teniente. Se mordió el labio al recordar lo que le había dicho de Ryoga, había sido un impulso, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Esperaba no haber cometido un error.

—Se fue muy rápido, me pareció que tenía mucho que hacer. Prometió que no tardaría más de dos horas en darme una respuesta. Espero que no sea muy tarde. Te dije que sería pan comido, se lo trago todo, apenas y me hizo preguntas—sonrió Tofú irguiéndose en su lugar, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

Kasumi le dedicó una insegura sonrisa al padre de su hijo.

* * *

—o—

* * *

Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, junto a Taro que movía los dedos rítmicamente sobre el volante, Nabiki se percató que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Kasumi y en ese mismo instante su teléfono volvió a sonar. Contestó rápidamente.

— ¿Buenas noticias?

— _Eso creo. Tofú está hablando en estos momentos con él._

—Excelente.

— _¿Hay novedades?_

—Nada relevante, Saotome no se ha comunicado aún. —En ese momento los dedos de Taro dejaron de moverse sobre el volante, tenía la mirada puesta en el retrovisor desde donde estaba vigilando a Shampoo. Nabiki se fijó en el espejo lateral de su puerta, subiendo levemente las enormes gafas oscuras sobre sus ojos para poder observar bien _—_ te hablo en un rato —colgó.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza Shampoo? —se preguntó Nabiki cuando la mujer china abrió la puerta de su convertible. Estaban en un enorme estacionamiento de un centro comercial masivo. Cientos de carros estaban estacionados uno tras otro, pero ese nivel correspondía a un piso superior que tenía unas oficinas, la mayoría de los trabajadores aún estaban laborando por lo que el estacionamiento estaba prácticamente solitario, solo de vez en cuando se oía el motor de un automóvil encenderse o el chirrido de las llantas por aquí y por allá. Habían encontrado un cajón bastante lejos de donde Shampoo había estacionado, tenían una restringida visión pero no habían querido arriesgarse a que la mujer los descubriera. Shampoo se había limitado a estar metida dentro de su convertible rojo, parecía hablar por teléfono a ratos. Nabiki habría dado lo que sea por escuchar.

—Debí de pinchar su teléfono —dijo con un mohín.

—Yo te dije —susurró Taro sin dejar de ver por el retrovisor.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró Nabiki.

—Se mueve —Taro se acercó un poco más al espejo retrovisor como si de esa manera pudiera ver mejor lo que pasaba. Shampoo bajó de su automóvil. Entonces una camioneta de UPS llegó suavemente por la izquierda sin hacer mucho ruido. Nabiki y Taro se miraron un segundo y volvieron a poner su atención en lo que pasaba tras ellos. El conductor estacionó un par de carros antes del convertible de Shampoo, obstruyendo el paso. Shampoo espero a que la camioneta o el conductor se acercaran pero al ver que no tenía intención de moverse, cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza para después caminar con furia hacia la camioneta.

—Alguien está muy enojada —dijo Nabiki sonriendo de lado.

El hombre que manejaba la camioneta de UPS bajó con lentitud, desde esa distancia no pudieron verlo bien. Llevaba una gorra que sombreaba su cara y se colocó exactamente donde una camioneta alta impedía la vista, aun así Taro sacó su celular y tomó un par de fotografías. Ambos se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente de cada uno. La que más habló fue Shampoo, gesticulaba, cruzaba y descruzaba los brazos y ocasionalmente daba pequeñas patadas al piso. El hombre de la gorra se limitó a escucharla, con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, negó con la cabeza un par de veces y al final se encogió de hombros y la dejó hablando, se subió a la camioneta y arrancó mientras Shampoo gritaba cosas en mandarín. Su voz fue audible incluso para ellos.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Taro. Nabiki observó el techo de la camioneta que se alejaba mordiéndose el labio.

—¡Maldita sea!—gimió con frustración —, ¿Alcanzaste a ver las placas?

Taro negó con la cabeza.

—Avisaré a Saotome que este pendiente. Cambiemos de carro —dijo Nabiki saliendo de la camioneta mientras hablaba. Taro le pasó entonces un par de guantes de cuero negro que Nabiki se puso de inmediato. Él hizo lo mismo.

Ambos caminaron rápidamente entre el mar de automóviles. Nabiki anduvo tras Taro que caminó de manera curiosa zigzagueando y volteando en algunas ocasiones. Nabiki hizo exactamente lo mismo, estaban evitando las cámaras de seguridad que Taro había localizado con anterioridad. Llegaron a un anodino subaro negro que parecía tener diez años y el hombre se dejó caer bajo el carro con agilidad y maniobró algo bajo el motor, segundos después salió y sacó una ganzua del interior de su chaqueta de cuero negra. Nabiki observó en silencio sus movimientos rápidos y precisos, un par de segundos después abrió la puerta del carro sin que saltara la alarma. Nabiki sonrió levemente. Taro se metió y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Arrancó el carro cuando se escuchó el rechinido de las llantas del convertible de Shampoo alejarse.

—Se te va a ir—dijo Nabiki sin emoción en la voz, la vista puesta en el celular, escribiendo algo.

—No.

Nabiki se sacudió de un lado a otro mientras Taro maniobraba con la palanca de velocidad y hacía rechinar las llantas del Subaru como si fuera un coche de fórmula 1.

— _Sorry_ —dijo Taro sin dejar de ver hacia delante, moviendo el volante de un lado a otro con una mano y la otra en la palanca, recargado en el asiento cómodamente.

Salieron del estacionamiento y se incorporaron al flujo. Taro pasó a unos cuantos automovilistas lentos y torpes. Recibió algunos bocinazos iracundos por ello. Por un momento Nabiki de verdad pensó que habían perdido a Shampoo, pero entonces Taro redujo la velocidad. Nabiki lo observó frunciendo levemente el ceño, Taro la observó de reojo y señaló hacia su derecha con la barbilla. Nabiki observó por su ventana y se sorprendió de ver el convertible a tan solo un carro delante de ellos.

Sonrió y regreso a su celular.

—Recuérdame darte un aumento.

—Lo anotaré —dijo Taro con su voz suave sonriendo de lado.

* * *

—o—

* * *

— _Tengo miedo Ranma, no sé porque pero tengo miedo_.

Ranma escuchó la voz apagada de Akane con los ojos vidriosos y algo inyectados en sangre, el efecto de la cafeína ya hacía mucho que había pasado. Akane era la mujer más fuerte que él conocía, la más indómita, escucharla aceptar sus miedos era como escuchar a otra persona completamente diferente, lo sintió como un balde agua fría... si tan solo le hubiera dicho la verdad.

—Akane, te prometo, te juro por mi vida que no volveré a dejar que te pase nada de nuevo. ¡Tienes que creerme! — tomó el celular con las dos manos apretándolo fuertemente.

— _Yo te pedí antes que me dijeras la verdad Ranma. Tal vez nada de esto habría pasado si me si me hubieras hablado con franqueza. Ahora no sé si valga la pena._

—Escucha, por favor, solo escucha. Sé que tienes miedo y estas confundida, pero todo se va a arreglar.

— _Tal vez… tal vez es mejor que no vengas._

— ¿Qué?

— _Necesito pensar Ranma…_

—No Akane, por favor, no hagas esto —masculló Ranma cerrando los ojos y recargándose contra la pared, sintiendo como las fuerzas lo abandonaban lentamente. Los ojos le ardían y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Ranma esperó, pero Akane permaneció en silencio. Lo interpretó como una buena señal, podía sentir que Akane estaba indecisa aún.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, luchando contra el martilleante dolor de cabeza se obligó a enfocarse, cosa que le resultó bastante difícil porque el cuarto había empezado a moverse bajo sus pies. De repente su estresado cerebro cayó en cuenta donde estaba: en el almacén de un hospital. En su temprana juventud cuando lo único que tenía en la cabeza era ser el mejor artista marcial había sido consumidor del Clobenzorex, una droga un tanto ilegal que se usa entre los deportistas de alto rendimiento para suprimir la fatiga y otras reacciones más, las cuales necesitaba con urgencia.

—Akane ¿Has hablado con Ryoga? —Comenzó a rebuscar entre las cajas de medicamento que había ahí, las dejaba caer en el suelo sin reparos. Conocía varias marcas que usaban la sustancia activa así que sabía perfectamente lo que buscaba. Finalmente tras haber vaciado un par de racks repletos de cajillas encontró lo que buscaba. Abrió la caja y sacó una botellita de plástico blanca. La destapó con ansiedad como si fuera un adicto necesitado de droga.

— _No._

Al ser una droga bastante controlada, la botella solo contenía seis cápsulas, tomó cinco y las regresó al frasco, tras un segundo pensamiento, se quedó con dos cápsulas en la mano y regresó cuatro al frasco. Nunca había tomado más de una cápsula al día, sabía que eran altamente adictivas y por eso siempre había sido cuidadoso, pero la cefalea no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda. Sin pensarlo más echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que se volcaba las cápsulas a la boca.

—Escucha, Ryoga está ocultando algo —habló rápidamente después de tragar la droga—, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con él. Nabiki y yo estamos seguros que Ryoga va a intentar algo, ella ha descubierto cosas de él que tienen que ver contigo.

Ranma se dio cuenta que ya no escuchaba la acompasada respiración de Akane en la línea.

— ¿Akane? —esperó que Akane respondiera pero no escuchó nada — ¡Akane, Akane!—repitió alarmado.

Ranma observó el celular y se dio cuenta de que la llamada no se había colgado, puso más atención y escuchó solo ruidos que se oían apagados, y murmullos de voces. Tal vez alguien habría entrado y Akane escondió el celular por eso no se escuchaba nada. El corazón comenzó a galoparle en el pecho y pegó el aparato a su oreja para poder distinguir lo que pasaba al otro lado de la línea. Sin embargo se oían solamente ruidos extraños, los clásicos ruidos fuertes y suaves que se oyen cuando el celular de una persona se marca por accidente. Ranma esperó cerca de tres minutos en la línea. No sabía que hacer ¿seguía con el plan?, ¿seguía escuchando? Si Akane no había podido colgar es porque alguien aparte de la enfermera Yuka estaba con ella en su habitación, tal vez los doctores. Observó la hora, ya casi eran las seis de la tarde.

— _¡Quieres salir de una vez!_

Ranma se petrificó al reconocer la voz. Era Ryoga.

— _No tenías por qué gritarle de ese modo. Solo está haciendo su trabajo_ —escuchó nítidamente la voz indudablemente molesta de Akane, aunque se oía suave y lejana, Ranma se dio cuenta que arrastraba un poco las palabras. No pudo distinguir lo que Ryoga le contestaba, un leve murmullo fue todo lo que pudo percibir y después Akane volvió a hablar _—Gracias. No tenías que haberte molestado_ —su voz era fría, sin emoción.

¡Maldita sea, maldita sea maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? No soportaba la idea de que Ryoga estuviera con ella, lo sacaba de su piel. Comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro, impaciente por que el Clobenzorex hiciera efecto y le permitiera pensar con claridad.

— _¿Dónde está Ranma?_ —Escuchó que Akane preguntaba, detuvo su andar y esperó a que Ryoga contestara, pero no se escuchó nada — _¿Qué fue eso?_ — dijo la chica después y Ranma sintió un mal presentimiento. No podía quedarse ni un minuto más ahí sin hacer nada. Si Ryoga lo estaba esperando e iba directo a una trampa no le importa. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió del cuarto dejando de lado todo el plan que había urdido. Yuka había logrado meterlo en un almacén dentro del hospital algo más parecido a un bunker que estaba en la parte trasera del edificio. La enfermera le había dicho que casi nadie lo usaba así que no correría muchos riesgos si esperaba ahí. Le había dado una bata blanca que se colocó mientras salía, también llevaba un conjunto de filipina y pantalón negro de cirujano, que le calzaban holgados. Le había costado trabajo a la joven enfermera encontrar un conjunto de su tamaño.

Quería llamar a Yuka a la estación de enfermeras, pero no se atrevía a colgar la llamada. Necesitaba saber lo que pasaba. De repente se escucharon sonidos muy fuertes, como si Akane estuviera moviéndose. Se detuvo y puso atención una vez más. Las voces comenzaron a oírse más nítidas; o Akane se había movido logrando que el teléfono captara mejor los sonidos o Ryoga estaba más cerca de ella. Apretó los dientes.

— _¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?_

— _Claro._

— _Quise invitarte un helado ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que no._

Siempre con el teléfono en la oreja, Ranma recorrió con rapidez el angosto y mal iluminado corredor que finalizaba en unos cuantos escalones, antes de llegar a ellos tropezó, el celular cayó unos centímetros delante de él con ansiedad lo tomó y lo llevó a su oído de nuevo, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al escuchar la voz de Akane.

—… _que no lo recuerdo_ — la voz de Akane sonaba lenta y algo pastosa, como si estuviera bajo el efecto de los medicamentos. La imaginó vulnerable, sentada con la ancha bata del hospital cubriendo su delgado cuerpo, con sus enormes ojos cafés observando a Ryoga y el corazón se le estrujó.

Se incorporó sacudiendo la cabeza y subió los escalones de un par de saltos y de pronto se encontró en el patio abierto del hospital, la brisa nocturna le refrescó el rostro y se sintió un poquito mejor.

Observó a su derecha el árbol en el que se había refugiado en la tarde al caer del andamio. Corrió hacia la puerta principal del Hospital. El edificio estaba quedándose vacío, el horario de visita ya había terminado y solo los últimos despistados estaban saliendo apenas. En el estacionamiento solo quedaba una camioneta de UPS y un par de carros más

Al doblar en la esquina de la fachada del edificio, Ranma se detuvo de pronto. Yuka le había dicho que la seguridad en la noche era más estricta pero no le dijo a qué nivel. Haciendo guardia enfrente de la puerta había un par de hombres, y había varios más cuidando el perímetro caminando de un lado para otro. Ranma frunció el entrecejo; dudaba que aquellos hombres fueran parte del staff de seguridad nocturna del edificio. Eso apestaba a Ryoga por todas partes.

—Ese cerdo —mascullo con los dientes apretados.

— _Me queman. Estos sentimientos me queman, Akane_ —dijo la voz de Ryoga en su oído y se escuchó un leve gemido de dolor. Ranma se detuvo de golpe _—. Creo que desde la primera vez que te vi, quede prendado de ti. Desde entonces no hago más que soñar contigo._

— _Somos compañeros de trabajo Ryoga, no podemos tener ningún tipo de relación. Lo sabes_

— _Si tan solo me dijeras que sí._

— _No podemos. Ryoga me…me lastimas._

—¡NO! — bramó Ranma.

— _¡Eres una tonta! Yo sería tu más fiel servidor para toda la vida. Soy rico. Podría llenarte de lujos, joyas, todo lo que quisieras._

— _No, no Ryoga, no. ¡Me lastimas Ryoga, me lastimas!_

— ¡RYOGA NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE NADA! — rugió Ranma al teléfono, y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta del hospital lo que provocó que los hombres voltearan al unísono. Tardaron en reaccionar un par de segundos, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. El hombre que se suponía debían de evitar que entrara al hospital, estaba corriendo hacia ellos como un poseído.

— ¡SI SE METEN EN MI CAMINO LOS HARÉ PEDAZOS!

Ranma tomó impulso y brincó hacia el primer hombre que estaba más cerca de él. Le destrozó la nariz de una patada. El hombre cayó mugiendo de dolor y Ranma cayó de cuclillas alzó lentamente el rostro y el tono azul de sus ojos brilló acerado, frío. Inhumano.

—Lárguense — dijo con un tono bajo, ronco y duro. En su oído Akane gritaba de dolor, eso lo cegó. Se levantó con una velocidad pasmosa y arremetió contra el segundo hombre dejándolo inconsciente de un par de golpes. Uno de ellos tomó un radio.

— ¡Refuerzos! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Saotome está en la entrada de….! —no pudo terminar la frase. Ranma se volcó sobre él y lo mando de una patada en el pecho sobre un arbusto. Otro sujeto más trató de golpearlo en el rostro pero Ranma de una simple maniobra esquivó el golpe y con el carpo golpeó su mandíbula, subió la rodilla y la clavó en las costillas. Algo tronó dentro del pobre infeliz pero Ranma de inmediato se olvidó de él al encarar al quinto hombre que ya tenía encima.

— ¡Si creen que van a detenerme…ESTAN SOÑANDO! ¡Mataré a todos!

— _¡Eres una zorra! ¡No mientas! Te has abierto de piernas para Saotome ¡Acéptalo!_

— _¡NO!_

—¡RYOGA DESGRACIADO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Ranma corrió hacia las puertas de cristal, pero el hospital ya había cerrado y las puertas estaban herméticamente aseguradas desde adentro. La única entrada sería por el lado de urgencias. Un golpe metálico resonó a centímetros de su cabeza, una bala. Unas pequeñísimas esquirlas de metal hirieron su mejilla derecha, provocándole ardor y un leve sangrado de inmediato. Antes de que la segunda bala impactara Ranma ya estaba corriendo agachado hacia urgencias. Ahora más de diez hombres lo seguían, no se detuvo a contarlos, se deshizo de la bata en el camino con movimientos exasperados, maldiciendo el momento que se la había puesto, pasando el teléfono de una mano a otra.

— _¡Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto!_ —escuchó gritar a Akane. Parecía que sea lo que sea que Ryoga le hubiera estado haciendo había parado.

Ranma corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, la entrada a urgencias se encontraba en la cara oeste del edificio. Cuando cruzó la puerta de urgencias, media docena de rostros, doctores y enfermeros, se giraron hacia él. Ranma se detuvo un segundo indeciso hacia dónde ir. Al verlo herido y con uniforme de doctor ninguno del personal de salud pudo reaccionar. En ese momento la alarma contra incendios comenzó a sonar dentro del edificio y una bala pasó cerca de su brazo rozándolo. Una enfermera gritó al impactar la bala en una vitrina y hacerla añicos. Ranma corrió hacia un ancho pasillo lateral que indicaba llevaba hacia las escaleras, derribando a un par de personas en el camino.

— _Cada que te veía, cada que te veo…No tienes idea lo que caliente que me pones_ —dijo Ryoga pisos más arriba, Ranma gritó de frustración. No quería, no quería pensar.

—¡TE JURO, TE JURO QUE TE DESTROZARÉ SI LE TOCAS UN SOLO PELO RYOGA! ¡TE MATARE!

El pasillo zigzagueó en varias partes y al salir Ranma se dio cuenta de que había llegado al lobby principal, a su lado tenía el hueco del elevador y a un lado estaban las escaleras. En ese momento el elevador sonó y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse mientras el estruendo de la alarma llenaba el edificio. Ranma comenzó a subir los primeros escalones y escuchó a alguien gritar:

— ¡Las escaleras! ¡Se fue por las escaleras!

Mas balas impactaron a los lados, pero Ranma corría ya con renovadas energías; podía sentir como el Clobenzorex estaba comenzando a actuar en su organismo, la boca estaba comenzando a secársele, ese siempre había sido el primer signo que había manifestado y su estado de alerta estaba agudizándose.

Sonrió.

* * *

—o—

* * *

—La verdad que pensé que esto sería más emocionante — dijo Nabiki con la mano sobre la mejilla, con cara larga —. Shampoo es tan simple de pensamiento. Pudo haber llevado las fotografías a una televisora, a una revista. Eso si hubiera representado un reto, ¿pero aquí? Es como si se estuviera acusando con papá. Y Watsuki ni siquiera está en su oficina ¡Es viernes Shampoo, sabes que no viene a la oficina los viernes! ¿Qué tiene esa chica en la cabeza? ¿Humo?

Ambos habían seguido a Shampoo hasta las oficinas centrales de Sakura Canyon. Entró al estacionamiento seguida un par de minutos después por el Subaru negro. La vieron bajar con el sobre bajo el brazo y caminar con garbo hacia el elevador.

—Yo iré —dijo Taro apagando el motor rápidamente y soltando el cinturón de seguridad.

—Espera —lo detuvo Nabiki con una mano en el brazo cuando ya estaba con medio cuerpo fuera del carro — Tú no puedes entrar a las oficinas, no estas autorizado.

Taro la miró, insultado.

— ¿Es una broma verdad?

— Ya sé que eres capaz de entrar a cualquier lugar que te propongas. Pero ese lugar está lleno de gente todavía. No puedo arriesgarme a que te capture la policía…o a que medio mates a la mitad del edificio.

Taro sonrió.

—No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, jefa. Se cuidarme solo.

—Me alegro por ti, pero de esto me encargo yo.

Taro la miró un segundo con la suspicacia pintada en el rostro y volvió a entrar al carro con brusquedad.

— ¿Piensas que tú puedes hacer esto mejor que yo?

Nabiki su cruzó de brazos y lo miró igual, con mala cara.

—Por supuesto —dijo la chica; tomó su teléfono celular y marco rápidamente, espero unos cuantos instantes a que le contestaran.

— ¡Hola señor Kumamoto! ¿Cómo está? Necesito que haga algo por mí, si es tan amable.

Taro bufó y se recostó en el asiento cruzado de brazos, enfurruñado.

—Por supuesto —dijo con ironía.

Nabiki lo miró y frunció el ceño. Cubrió la bocina con una mano para hablarle.

— ¿Pensaste que iría yo tras Shampoo? —preguntó como si ese fuera el pensamiento más estúpido del planeta.

—Creí que querías emociones fuertes—dijo Taro mirándola con intención. Fue el turno de Nabiki de bufar y de rodar los ojos.

—No seas ridículo —soltó con causticidad.

Nabiki dio instrucciones al señor Kumamoto acerca de lo que tendría que hacer y colgó.

—Iré a revisar el carro de esa mujer —dijo Taro de inmediato.

—Excelente idea —dijo Nabiki y después lo pensó un segundo— ¿Crees que sea buena idea pinchar su carro?

Taro se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón —dijo Nabiki como si Taro hubiera expuesto una verdad universal —. Nunca está de más una intrusión a la privacidad.

Dicho aquello Taro salió. Nabiki de inmediato volvió a poner la vista en su celular mientras escribía velozmente. Quince minutos después la camioneta blanca que habían dejado en el otro estacionamiento aparcó cerca de ellos y un par de hombres salieron de ella. Taro abrió su puerta y se recargó en ella, indolente.

—Todo está listo.

—Perfecto —Nabiki sacó su cartera y extrajo un puñado de billetes y los dejó en la guantera.

—Que generosa —dijo Taro observando sus movimientos, Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—Es para que lo lleve a lavar, huele a col encurtida —hizo un gesto de asco, mientras aceptaba la enguantada mano de Taro que la ayudó a bajar.

Uno de los hombres que llegaron en la camioneta se acercó a ella y le entregó un sobre sellado.

— ¿Registraron toda la casa? —preguntó mientras rompía el sello, abría el sobre y le echaba un breve vistazo.

—Sí —Dijo uno de ellos, plantado firmemente con las piernas abiertas— de arriba abajo.

—He hackeado su computadora también —apuntó el otro —descargué un virus que elimina todas la información en sus cuentas vinculadas a su correo, la nube y deja inutilizable la computadora. Nunca sabrá lo que pasó. Fue demasiado fácil no tenía ni un cortafuegos activado. Sin embargo los datos dela impresora marcaban que las fotografías fueron escaneadas e impresas una vez.

— ¿Escaneadas? ¿Para que las escanearía Shampoo, acaso no tiene las fotografías digitales?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces hay dos juegos, las originales y una copia. Las que tiene Shampoo… —dijo Nabiki.

—Otra la ha de tener Hibiki —apuntó Taro. Nabiki volteó a verlo.

—Solo habrá una manera de saberlo — dijo mirándolo con inteligencia. Taro pareció recibir el mensaje porque sonrió, complacido.

—Pero —razonó Nabiki — ¿Por qué las escaneo? ¿Revisaron si recibió algún paquete?

—El libro de visitas solo tiene una entrega de UPS muy temprano, hoy por la mañana, pero no tenía apuntado ni el piso ni departamento.

Nabiki y Taro voltearon a verse de inmediato, pensando que era demasiada coincidencia.

—También encontramos registros de una conversación con la dirección ip de Shampoo con una dirección que coincide con la del hombre que atacó a Tendo.

Nabiki parpadeó varias veces.

— ¿Qué?

En ese momento el elevador de servicio se abrió y un carrito de limpieza, lleno de escobas, recogedores y recipientes de plástico, comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos. Los cuatro voltearon y esperaron. Taro, recargado sobre la camioneta con las manos en las bolsas, parecía relajado pero daba la impresión de ser una pantera que saltaría a la menor provocación.

—Relájate Taro, solo es el señor Kumamoto —le dijo Nabiki sin mirarlo. Taro no respondió.

El carrito de servicio finalmente se detuvo a pocos centímetros y detrás de toda la parafernalia salió un encorvado señor, con paso lento. El buen hombre, tomándose su tiempo, hizo una serie de movimientos hasta que estuvo satisfecho del modo en que aparcó su carrito. Después con paso lento se acercó hasta una puerta lateral y removió cosas adentro, hasta que sacó un sobre. Volteó hacia los cuatro que lo observaban y sonrió. Nabiki fue la única que sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a él.

—¡Señor Kumamoto! —dijo dándole una reverencia a la que el señor Kumamoto respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza —Que alegría verle.

—Mi querida niña —dijo el señor —la alegría tú me la das a mí.

—¿No tuvo ninguna dificultad señor Kumamoto?

—Ninguna. La niña china bajará en unos pocos minutos. Les he dicho a mis muchachos que la retrasen con pisos resbalosos.

—Es usted todo una mente malévola señor Kumamoto —dijo Nabiki sonriéndole y dándole un codazo juguetón, el anciano sonrió y se ruborizo. Taro rodó los ojos al verlo.

El anciano extendió la mano y le entregó el sobre que había tenido Shampoo antes y que había extraído de la oficina de Watsuki, después de que Shampoo le exigiera a base de gritos a la secretaria del director de Sakura Canyon, para que abriera la oficina y dejara el embalaje manila en su escritorio. Nabiki le agradeció con una reverencia, después se lo entregó a Taro que lo puso bajo su brazo de inmediato. Nabiki abrió su cartera y le entregó un sobre más pequeño que el hombre se guardó entre sus ropas.

—Ya sabe qué hacer con esto —dijo dándole un tercer sobre más grande.

El anciano sonrió y tras una nueva ronda de reverencias se giró hacia su carrito y guardo el sobre donde había sacado el otro y se alejó de nuevo en medio de ruidos y traqueteos de su unidad de limpieza. Los cuatro lo observaron subir el elevador. Nabiki lo despidió con la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando las puertas se cerraron, se giró hacia los tres hombres que la observaban

—Vamos al hospital —ordenó dejando de sonreír.

* * *

—o—

* * *

El golpe a la cara de Ryoga reverberó en todo su cuerpo, observó cómo se tensaba la piel sobre la fuerte mandíbula de Ryoga y los tendones de su cuello resaltaban como si fueran de acero. Se llevó la mano al pecho una vez más, la sentía tres veces su tamaño y le palpitaba furiosamente. Toda ella era un cúmulo de dolores y palpitaciones que aunado al aturdimiento de la medicina sentía como si todo estuviera ocurriéndole a otra persona. Sabía que estaba en peligro, sabía que Ryoga la estaba amenazando no solo físicamente, quería hacerle daño en todos los aspectos de su vida y no entendía porque, pero su cuerpo gritaba de cansancio y desfallecimiento y ella solo quería que todo terminara.

Entonces Ryoga toco su mejilla y sonrió. Akane sintió que su alma era jalada hacia el inframundo. Ryoga estaba sonriendo y era la sonrisa más escalofriante que ella había visto en su vida.

—Me encanta tu espíritu —dijo Ryoga con la mirada de un loco —. Es una de las cosas que más me atraen de ti. Es como si pidieras a gritos que te domen, y Akane, te juro que te domaré y disfrutaré cada maldito segundo.

— ¡Eres un enfermo!

—Oh, ¿de verdad piensas eso? ¿Y de Saotome que hay? No eres justa, no conoces a Saotome como yo lo conozco Akane, te sorprenderías de lo que Ranma ha hecho, de lo que es capaz por lograr lo que quiere. Seguro te ha encandilado con su apuesto rostro y su actitud de caballero andante. Te ha dicho que él te protegerá, y que incluso moriría por ti ¿no?

El hueco que tenía en la garganta y le impedía respirar creció desproporcionadamente. Akane solo atinó a observarlo sintiendo que de un momento a otro caería desmayada.

—Lo que te dije hace rato es verdad Akane. Nunca debimos de ofrecerle a Saotome tu protección. Pero como podíamos saber que podría engañarnos a todos. A ti incluida.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —su voz sonó como un graznido.

—Debes saber que Saotome haría lo que fuera para obtener lo que quiere. Cuando éramos jóvenes él me robó al amor de mi vida, me la robó y me mintió, con palabras y consejos disfrazados de amistad logró que yo también repudiara a esa chica.

— ¡Desvarías! ¡Ranma nunca haría eso, él no es así!

Ryoga entonces la miró con pena en el rostro, como si fuera la mujer más patética del mundo.

—Pobre, pobre Akane. Mírate, ahí tendida en la cama de un hospital, toda rota y deshecha, defendiendo al peor de los hombres con el que te pudiste topar. ¿Acaso no te has preguntado porque estás así? ¿Por qué en el mismo segundo que Ranma se alejó de ti alguien te ataco?

—No fue culpa de él, yo…

— ¿Crees que fue coincidencia que Ranma te cuidara Akane? Ranma nos ha manipulado a todos, él le pidió a Watsuki que le diera el trabajo de cuidarte. Porque de esa manera nunca sospecharían de él.

— ¡No! Tú estuviste ahí en esa junta, él no quería…

— ¿Crees que fue coincidencia que él peleara con tu prometido? —contraatacó Ryoga impidiéndole hablar.

El mundo de Akane dejó de girar, por un momento creyó haber escuchado mal.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabías que Ranma era tu prometido Akane?

—Estas diciendo tonterías— dijo en un suspiro, con el estómago revuelto. Sabía que no tenía por qué dejarse llevar por lo que Ryoga decía. Él solo quería hacerle daño, y haría lo que fuera por lograrlo.

—Eso quisiera, Akane, eso quisiera. Su padre, Genma Saotome, en persona me dijo que tú y el habían estado comprometidos, cuando eran unos niños. Cuando yo quería que se alejara de la mujer de la que estuve enamorado, desesperado fui a hablar con su padre, para rogarle de que disolviera el compromiso, para que le permitiera a Ukyo poder hacer una vida junto a mí.

Akane brincó en su lugar al oír el nombre de Ukyo.

—Él me dijo que Ranma había estado comprometido contigo. Él lo sabía, y cuando peleó con Shinnosuke no dudó en acabar con el hombre que te tenía. Ranma nunca ha soportado ser el segundo lugar en nada Akane.

Akane entonces recordó aquella mirada que compartió con Ranma tras el segundo combate con Shinnosuke. Ranma la había observado con intensidad, como si la conociera. Un mar de sollozos comenzó a apilarse en su pecho. Cerró fuertemente los dientes, como un dique, como una última barricada antes de que todo su mundo colapsara.

—Ranma logró que Ukyo se fuera de mi lado y cuando te conocí quede tan impactado de tu belleza que no pude menos que hablarle de ti. Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, porque empezó a planear todo desde ese momento, pues fue cuando llegaron las primeras cartas.

— ¿¡Que cartas, de hablas?! ¡No tiene sentido lo que dices! ¡Nada de lo que dices! —lo interrumpió fuera de sus cabales— ¡Mi padre me lo hubiera dicho! ¡Si Ranma fue mi prometido, el me lo hubiera dicho!

— ¡Eres una tonta crédula! —bramó Ryoga acercándose a ella —¡Estoy tratando de decirte la verdad y tú te empeñas en defenderlo! —la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él.

— ¡No me toques! ¡Solo estas tratando de engañarme!

Ryoga soltó su brazo con furia y la observó con desprecio.

—Ya no voy a tratar de convencerte por las buenas. Vas a hacer lo que yo diga Akane, porque de otra manera tu padre va a pagar por todo lo que has hecho.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¡No me asustas Ryoga, no me asustas!

—No he hecho nada todavía para asustarte Akane. No has visto nada. Vas a firmar un nuevo contrato, lo vas a firmar ahora mismo si no quieres que estas fotografías las mande a todos los medios de este país. Tu padre caerá en desgracia más rápido de lo que crees.

—No, puedes hacer eso, no serías capaz. ¿Qué va a pasar con el grupo, con las chicas? ¡Tú también saldrás perjudicado con esto!

—Por mí no te preocupes. De una u otra manera yo saldré bien librado de esta. ¿Sabes? Puedo ser una persona muy buena Akane, soy tan magnánimo que incluso te ofrezco casarte conmigo. Cásate conmigo y estas fotografías desaparecerán y puedo salvar tu dojo con solo tronar mis dedos.

—Debes estar bromeando sabes que nunca me casaría contigo, ¡te detesto! —dijo esto último con un siseo ronco.

—Puede que me detestes ahora, pero acabaras amándome. Y un día entenderás que todo lo que hice, todo lo que hago, lo hago para tu beneficio.

Akane lo observó, pensando en que Ryoga había perdido la cordura.

—Y ahora nos iremos de aquí. Empezaremos nuestra nueva vida como marido y mujer esta misma noche, ya he llenado los formularios y solo hace falta tu firma —le dijo tomándola de la mano, y jalándola hacia él, intentando cargarla.

— ¡Detente Ryoga, detente por favor!

Ryoga la ignoró y la tomó en brazos. Akane gritó y se revolvió, tomó del buró la jarra de agua metálica. Con todas las fuerzas que logró conseguir la estampó sobre la sien derecha de Ryoga. Hibiki trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás llevándose la mano hacia la frente. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre comenzó a bajar de inmediato.

—Esto solo lo hace peor para ti Akane, entre más resistencia pones, más es mi deseo de doblegarte, de domarte.

Se acercó a ella, pero Akane ya estaba preparada. Con un fuerte impulso de las piernas lo alejó una vez más de un golpe a su estómago. Ryoga se impactó contra la pared con los brazos abiertos. Akane trató de bajarse de la cama pero la sabana en sus pies se le enredó y la hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo sobre el brazo enyesado rompiéndolo y un latigazo de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo lanzó un agudo grito de sufrimiento.

Sintió que iba a perder el conocimiento, parpadeó furiosamente para evitarlo y para despejar sus ojos de las lágrimas que se le habían formado, trató de arrastrarse pero Ryoga la jaló una vez más de los pies. Akane chilló y trató de arañarlo pero Ryoga la estaba sometiendo, con su cuerpo sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella, logró atrapar sus piernas, y con la mano sostuvo el brazo de ella que hacía lo imposible por arañarlo.

Ryoga sudaba y farfullaba sobre ella, pero Akane pudo liberar el brazo que el cabestrillo aprisionaba y llorando de dolor tomó la cabeza de Ryoga y la estampó sobre la base de metal de la cama.

Ryoga cayó sobre ella, desvanecido, y Akane comenzó a chillar y retorcerse de pánico, al borde la locura. Libero el brazo que Ryoga aprisionó con la rodilla y se arrastró utilizando toda la fuerza que le quedaba en ese brazo. Pero el cuerpo de Ryoga era demasiado pesado, sudaba copiosamente y no había podido liberar ni la mitad de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes y haciendo un último esfuerzo logó sacar el resto del cuerpo, encogió los pies para evitar tocarlo y se dio la vuelta para recorrer lo que quedaba de camino hacia la puerta. Subió el brazo y logró quitar el seguro que Ryoga había puesto, ya estaba tocando la perilla de la puerta pero sintió como un férreo apretón aprisionó su tobillo, y era arrastrada de nuevo sin misericordia, con el pecho en el suelo, la bata se le subió por el movimiento haciéndosele nudos en la cintura. Volteó sobre su hombro y observó a Ryoga sobre ella, que la miraba con las fosas nasales dilatadas.

—No vas a poder escapar de mí —sentenció.

* * *

—o—

* * *

Ranma esquivó la patada que iba dirigida a su cara y el hombre que lo atacó perdió el equilibrio sobre el estrecho escalón y tropezándose con el pie de unos de sus compañeros desvanecidos en el suelo, perdió piso y se precipitó escaleras abajo. Por la inercia del movimiento Ranma había despegado de su oído el celular y un sujeto detrás de él aprovechó el momento y lo tomó de los hombros aplicándole una llave a su cuello. Por la potencia del agarre, su mano quedó sin fuerza y soltó el celular que cayó por el cubo de la escalera, perdiéndose irremediablemente.

— ¡No! —gritó con la voz constreñida. Furioso por la pérdida comenzó a hacer fuerza y poco a poco despegó el brazo con el que el sujeto aprisionaba su cuello. El hombre gruño en su oreja al verse sometido, trató de volver a aplicar la llave pero Ranma fue más fuerte que él y finalmente dobló su brazo en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados y le quebró el brazo en la articulación. El hombre soltó un fuerte alarido que fue acallado por la intensidad de la alarma que sonaba en todo el edificio. Ranma se asomó por el barandal hacia donde había caído el teléfono, pero el aparato yacía dos pisos más abajo totalmente fracturado. Un piso más abajo vio como otro grupo de hombres subía a toda prisa la escalera es su pos, uno de ellos lo señaló y gritando comenzaron a subir más rápido.

Ranma se alejó del barandal y reanudó su ascenso. Una corriente de personas bajaban las escaleras. Al ser activada la alarma de incendios el elevador había dejado de funcionar y todos estaban usando las escaleras. Ranma se escabulló entre la gente que no le prestó atención, unos segundos después comenzó a escuchar grititos, supuso que se habían topado con los hombres que había derrotado escalones más abajo.

En su cabeza sonaban las últimas palabras que había podido escuchar de Ryoga

—" _Lo que te dije hace rato es verdad Akane. Nunca debimos de ofrecerle a Saotome tu protección. Pero como podíamos saber que podría engañarnos a todos. A ti incluida"._

Ahora podía entender su plan, pensaba inculparlo. Quería que Akane dejara de confiar en él. Siguió subiendo escalones, piso tras piso se acercaba a Akane. Sus manos ardían por tomarla en brazos, por asegurarse de que estaba bien. La ansiedad que sentía obligaba a sus adoloridos músculos a no dejar de moverse. Pasó la señalización que anunciaba el piso quince y sus pulmones estaban a punto de reventar. Al doblar la esquina era tal el cansancio que sentía que había bajado la guardia y no pudo ver al hombre que lo esperaba en el rellano con la pistola levantada hacia él. Ranma se detuvo jadeante cuando el cañon estaba a centímetros de su frente Subió los ojos para observar al hombre que lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha. Observó en cámara lenta como el hombre apretaba el gatillo, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo tumbó de bruces segundos antes de que la bala saliera disparada e impactara en la pared de enfrente. El sujeto armado siguió riendo hasta que se dio cuenta que la bala en realidad no había rozado ni siquiera a Ranma. Bajó la vista entonces, frunciendo estúpidamente el entrecejo cuando se percató del hombre que subía tranquilamente las escaleras y recogía un Bo de madera del suelo con el pie, exhibiendo destreza.

Ranma llevó una mano hacia la frente, donde se había golpeado al caer, sacudiendo la cabeza y también volteó hacia atrás. Observó a Taro plantarse tranquilamente con las piernas separadas y sosteniendo un largo palo de madera pulida y barnizada sobre sus hombros, con los antebrazos colgando de él.

—Taro —dijo Ranma en un susurro.

Taro observaba al hombre de la pistola, y pasado un segundo bajó la vista hacia Ranma sonriéndole socarronamente de lado.

— Me debes la vida.

—Lo tenía todo controlado —dijo Ranma irritándose por la sonrisa burlona del hombre.

—Ya —dijo Taro —estabas a punto de morir estúpidamente, como una indefensa damisela.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

El hombre de la pistola reaccionó en ese momento y apuntó a Taro quien lo miró sin perder la petulante sonrisa.

— ¡¿Quién mierdas eres?! ¡Morirás por entrometido!

—No lo creo—dijo Taro y con una velocidad asombrosa libero sus hombros del Bo y lo giró rápidamente en círculos con su mano derecha antes de lanzarlo con fuerza, como una garrocha. El extremo del Bo se estrelló en la frente del hombre limpiamente quien nunca lo vio venir. Cayó pesadamente hacia atrás, sobre una maceta rompiéndola y quedó sentando sobre la tierra, con los ojos en blanco y una marca roja y redonda en el medio de su frente.

Ranma nunca dejó de observar a Taro, quien también lo veía a él con la mano aún extendida.

La puerta que habían dejado atrás del piso quince se abrió con un estruendo; otro de grupo de hombres furiosos salió corriendo hacia ellos. Taro y Ranma rompieron su contacto visual mientras los veían subir la escalera.

—Y bien, damisela en apuros, ¿quieres arreglar lo que empezamos o prefieres ir a salvar a tu mujer?

— No pienso agradecerte.

Taro subió las escaleras hasta situarse junto a Ranma y tomó el Bo una vez más.

—Me importa una mierda, no hago esto por ti ciertamente —dijo Taro sin mirarlo —lárgate, ¿quieres? Tu presencia me irrita.

—Arreglaremos esto después. ¡Te cerraré esa enorme boca a golpes!— Ranma se levantó y comenzó a correr nuevamente, desapareciendo de la vista de Taro.

—¡No veo el día para eso afeminado! —le gritó Taro. Hizo girar el Bo de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a los hombres que se acercaban a él y se colocó en pose de batalla, los tipos se abalanzaron hacia él y Taro sonrió, sanguinario.

* * *

—o—

* * *

El teléfono de Nabiki comenzó a sonar con insistencia, pero lo ignoró. Estaba fuera del Hospital _Mitsui_ dentro de su camioneta con los vidrios polarizados subidos. Un montón de curiosos abarrotaban la calle y también observaban hacia el nosocomio y se preguntaban qué demonios estaba pasando. Ella misma se preguntó por milésima vez si Taro habría podido entrar.

Había carros de policía, bomberos y un montón de reporteros. Esa era la razón por la que no salía de la camioneta. Ardía en ganas de salir, pero sabía que su presencia solo agravaría las cosas. ¿Quién habría dado aviso a los reporteros? Reconoció a un par de ellos, que se especializaban en reportajes de chismes de farándula.

Maldijo a Shampoo, segura que había sido ella. Tomó la tableta y abrió la aplicación de la televisora de la reportera que estaba viendo enfrente.

—" _Estamos frente al Mitsui Memorial Hospital en Chiyoda Tokio, hemos recibido información de diferentes fuentes que la super estrella, la Idol Tendo Akane del grupo DoCo , se encuentra gravemente herida al parecer alguien entró a su casa ayer por la noche y la atacó, resultando Tendo gravemente herida. Por el momento no tenemos información más detallada de su estado pero…"_

Nabiki maldijo por lo bajo, su celular volvió a repiquetear y esta vez sí lo tomó.

— ¡Maldita sea Nabiki! ¡¿Por qué no contestas?! —escuchó la molesta voz de Kasumi, ella nunca maldecía.

—Lo siento, no tengo cabeza para atender llamadas en este momento.

— _¿Estás viendo la televisión?_

—Estoy enfrente del hospital. Estoy viéndolo todo.

"… _también se nos ha informado que un fan ha estado amenazándola sistemáticamente durante varios meses por medio de cartas; todo parece indicar que fue este fan el que llevó acabo la agresión a Tendo la noche pasada. A continuación mostraremos fragmentos de las cartas dirigidas a Tendo que el informante anónimo nos ha hecho llegar a la redacción…"_

— _¿Crees que lo paso con Shado haya tenido algo que ver?_ —preguntó Kasumi con temor en la voz.

—No. Tal vez fue Shampoo. A estas alturas ya ha de saber que irrumpimos en su casa. Me parece que esto es su modo de vengase.

— _¿Cómo puede ser capaz de hacer esto?_ —preguntó Kasumi con un deje de impotencia en la voz.

—Shampoo es así —dijo Nabiki alzándose de hombros con la mirada fija en la pantalla, donde pasaban una y otra vez el texto de varias cartas dirigidas a Akane —. A pesar de todo se contuvo. Yo misma tengo un par de esas cartas y créeme que son escalofriantes. Estas cartas que están pasando en televisión no son nada a comparación de otras.

— _¡Oh!_ —Kasumi dio un pequeño gritito— _¡Se me olvidó por completo, Shado me ha enviado por mensaje el nombre a quien pertenece el teléfono que encontró Ranma!_

—No creo que sea ya de mucha importancia —dijo Nabiki observando la gente que cada vez se juntaba más afuera del hospital — Esto se ha salido de control.

— _Te lo reenvío de todas maneras, a mí no me suena el nombre pero tal vez a ti sí. De cualquier manera Shado me ha dicho que ya están investigando a la persona._

—Ok —dijo Nabiki y abrió el mensaje en cuanto le llegó. Observó un momento aquel nombre sin poder reconocerlo, de repente esa sensación de _Preque Vú_ que había estado con ella todo el día desapareció por completo. Sabía muy bien de quien se trataba y todo hizo click en su cabeza.

—"… _la ANP de Tokio ha realizado pruebas forenses preliminares a las cartas que hemos recibido y nuestro informante dentro de la policía nos ha dicho que todo parece indicar que el ADN encontrado en esas cartas pertenece a Saotome Ranma, un conocido budoka ganador de varios torneos en categoría libre que…"_

Nabiki dejó de ver aquel mensaje y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle dentro del pecho a ritmo enloquecedor, subió la vista hacia la imagen de la reportera sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡Nabiki, ¿que han dicho?…!_ —escuchó a Kasumi hablar lejanamente.

Nabiki se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando el grito que quería escapar de su pecho.

* * *

—o—

* * *

Ranma pasó el piso dieciséis, estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de ella. Finalmente llegó a la puerta del piso diecisiete y la abrió con un golpe del hombro, sin detenerse siguió corriendo hacia donde la enfermera Yuka le había dicho que estaba la habitación de Akane. Había un par de corpulentos hombres ante la puerta haciendo guardia. Uno de ellos tomaba de la muñeca a una enfermera bajita, de pelo largo color café que chillaba y gritaba indignada, mientras la mantenía alejada sin problemas de la puerta a la que la enfermera intentaba llegar. Ranma ni lo pensó, saltó y de una patada estrelló la cabeza del hombre sobre la puerta que de inmediato aflojó la mano sobre la enfermera. El hombre iba a caer sobre la chica pero Ranma la apartó mientras con el antebrazo levantado paraba el golpe del segundo gorila que reaccionó rápidamente. Puso a la enfermera tras de él, mientras conectaba varios golpes al hombre, este resistió los embates al parecer sin mayor problema. El hombre sacó de su gabardina unas manoplas de hierro y se las colocó y puso guardia de boxeador. Ranma entonces escuchó un agudo grito tras la puerta.

—¡AYÚDALA! —gritó a la enfermera, quien no acababa de entender lo estaba pasando —¡AYÚDALA POR FAVOR!

Yuka reaccionó entonces y con manos temblorosas se acercó a la puerta, la abrió mientras Ranma con un alarido de guerra se iba contra el gorila que le lanzó golpes mortales con la manopla de hierro en los nudillos. Ryoga tomaba a Akane del tobillo, forcejeando con ella, no se percató cuando Yuka abrió la puerta. Temblando Yuka tomó la silla que estaba junto a la puerta y la dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre Ryoga quien cayó una vez más sobre Akane que se movía y gritaba con histeria. Yuka la tomó de las axilas y la comenzó a jalar, pero era una mujer muy pequeña y no tenía muchas fuerzas, así que el movimiento fue nulo. En ese momento sintió que de pronto dejaba de luchar con el peso de la chica.

Observó al hombre que, sin preocuparse de la fuerte hemorragia nasal que tenía y el enorme moretón que ya se veía en su mejilla y le comenzaba a cerrar el ojo parcialmente, tomó en brazos a Akane. Sin embargo la chica, aún conmocionaba, no dejaba de luchar contra él.

— ¡Akane, mi amor, Akane, soy yo! ¡Soy yo! ¡Mírame, mi amor, mírame por favor!

Akane poco a poco salió del estado de histeria y con el rostro surcado en lágrimas parpadeó y lo observó, como si Ranma fuera un fantasma.

— ¿Ranma?

—Akane —dijo Ranma con voz temblorosa e insegura. La chica entonces lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos.

—Ranma, Ranma, Ranma —sollozó.

—Shhh, aquí estoy nena. Aquí estoy, ya nada te va a pasar. Aquí estoy —Ranma escondió el rostro en el cuello de Akane y la protegió con su cuerpo que se estremecía.

Yuka los observó sin decir una palabra, fue el sonido de estridente sonido de la alarma lo que la sacó de su estado de parálisis. Se movió hacia ellos y dio un leve empujón a Ranma en el brazo para llamar su atención.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo la joven enfermera con decisión en su rostro. Ranma alzó el rostro y la enfocó con trabajos, tenía los ojos rojos.

— ¿Yuka? —preguntó con voz pastosa.

La chica asintió impaciente y volvió a aplicar fuerza para moverlo.

—Sí, tenemos que irnos, ¡muévete por favor!

Ranma entonces se percató de Ryoga tirado en el suelo, desmayado, y apretó los labios con un gesto de ira.

— ¡Ya! —gritó Yuka y Ranma volteó rápidamente la cabeza para dejar de mirar a Ryoga y salió corriendo con Yuka tras él.

En ese momento la alarma guardó silencio y se detuvieron abruptamente. Escucharon un murmullo repetitivo, Ranma aguzó el oído y pudo distinguir que era alguien hablando por megáfono. No se entendía lo que decía.

Caminaron lado a lado y Yuka lo observó de reojo, rebusco entre sus bolsas y sacó un pañuelo —Toma, límpiate.

Ranma lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Tratemos de usar el elevador. Si ha parado la alarma, es posible que ya esté en funcionamiento —dijo Yuka observando preocupada el lamentable estado de Ranma, parecía que no podía dar un paso más.

Ranma asintió con rostro cetrino, se acercaron a las puertas del elevador. Yuka apretó los botones para llamar a la cabina y observó de reojo a Ranma, que estaba totalmente absorto en Akane. Le susurraba palabras que Yuka no alcanzaba oír y le pasaba la mano por el rostro una y otra vez, como si no creyera que estaba tocándola y cargándola. La apretaba contra sí lo más fuerte que el maltrecho cuerpo de la chica era capaz de soportar. Desvió la mirada.

La cabina llegó y dio un paso hacia dentro seguida de Ranma.

* * *

—o—

* * *

Taro subía las escaleras lentamente, silbando despreocupado, moviendo el Bo de un lado para otro. Había estado peleando con varios sujetos, y aunque ninguno de ellos le había dado problemas, se había divertido bastante. Aguardado bastante tiempo en el piso dieciséis esperando que alguien más subiera, para poder darle una paliza pero nadie más llegó. Una riada de cuerpos maltrechos, algunos de ellos quejándose lastimosamente estaban a sus pies. Quince minutos después se hartó y se dirigió hacia el piso diecisiete, donde Nabiki le había dicho que estaba Akane. Esperaba toparse con el afeminado pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Sonrió. Lo más seguro es que lo hubieran derrotado.

Observó el letrero del piso diecisiete y entró. Caminó el blanco pasillo buscando la habitación de la chica Tendo. Nabiki no le había dado ese dato. Empujaba con el extremo del Bo cada puerta, pero todas estaban vacías.

—Qué clase de hospital es este sin pacientes —dijo de buen humor a la nada. Con el rabillo del ojo observó un suave movimiento y se dirigió hacia allí. Enarcó las cejas al observar a los dos hombretones en el suelo. Uno de ellos se quejaba y se tomaba la cabeza. El otro, que tenía unas manoplas de hierro, estaba totalmente noqueado. Unas gotas de sangre estaban regadas por aquí y por allá.

—Oye, que buen gusto tienes —dijo agachándose y quitándole de las manos laxas aquellas armas blancas —. Les daré un buen uso.

El otro hombre comenzaba a alzarse ya sobre sus brazos y rodillas, pero Taro le dio un puntapié sin contemplaciones en el estómago y de inmediato volvió a caer al suelo tras vomitar un poco.

Taro hizo gesto de asco al verlo caer en su charco de vomito. Asomó la cabeza a la habitación que estaba iluminada solamente con la tenue luz de encima de la cama. Prendió la luz principal del techo y le dio una buena mirada a la habitación que estaba bastante desordenada, la colcha en el suelo y una silla tumbada junto a la cama que estaba claramente fuera de su lugar. Volteó hacia la izquierda donde había una angosta puerta de madera, la que seguramente era el baño. Abrió la puerta pero el cuarto estaba completamente vacío. Se sintió decepcionado.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a la cama; se percató de los cuadros de papel regados en el suelo. Se acercó y tomó uno de ellos.

—Bingo.

Revisó toda la habitación. Estaban exactamente las ocho fotografías de la chica Tendo con el afeminado.

—Esto merece otro premio Nabiki.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras de él.

* * *

—o—

* * *

El elevador se detuvo en el piso quince y las puertas se abrieron. Ranma subió la mirada del rostro de Akane que dormitaba entre sus brazos y miró a Yuka.

—¿Has detenido el elevador? —Dijo observando el piso que estaba en remodelación, un frío viento se colaba por todas partes por una sección sin pared, solo tenía un plástico opaco que colgaba y se mecía por el viento.

La chica negó con la cabeza, pensativa.

—No. Alguien debió de pedirlo desde aquí pero… —dijo Yuka dubitativa—, este piso está en mantenimiento.

—Probablemente aún sea una falla.

—No lo creo —dijo ella y dio un paso hacia adelante asomándose —Ha de ser alguien que quedó atrás.

—No, espera, no salgas —dijo Ranma extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Entonces se escuchó un ruido metálico apagado, Ranma reconoció el silenciador de un arma dispararse, y el cuerpo de Yuka fue lanzado hacia a fuera con violencia, como si fuera una muñeca de papel, el olor a pólvora se desperdigo en todo el ambiente de inmediato.

Ranma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, observando como la pierna de la enfermera quedaba doblada dentro del elevador impidiendo que la puerta se cerrara. Un espeso charco negro rojizo comenzó a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo inerte.

— ¡Yuka!

—Sal de ahí Saotome —dijo alguien desde afuera, en las sombras —No te preocupes, sé que tienes a Akane en los brazos. Mientras estés con ella tú no corres peligro.

Una nueva bala silenciada entró al elevador y pegó en los botones destruyéndolos.

—Eso es por si quieres pasarte de listo.

Ranma apretó los dientes cuando otra bala pasó zumbando casi de inmediato.

—No tengo tiempo que perder Saotome, sal de una vez y ni se te ocurra dejar a Akane adentro.

Ranma comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del ascensor. Al salir se dio la vuelta y salió de espaldas protegiendo a Akane, pasando por encima del delgado cuerpo de la enfermera. Ranma no pudo evitar mirarla, Yuka tenía los ojos abiertos en muda y eterna sorpresa un brazo bajo su cabeza su joven y terso rostro manchado de tierra. El charco de sangre, ya muy grande como para mantener falsas esperanzas, manchaba su impoluto traje de enfermera, como una aberración. Ranma cerró los ojos e involuntariamente apretó a Akane contra sí, la chica emitió un pequeño quejido despertando.

—Oh, vamos, eres imposible. Te tomas tu trabajo muy enserio ¿eh? —dijo la voz con impaciencia al observar como salía del elevador.

Akane abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver el tenso rostro de Ranma.

—Todo va a estar bien lo prometo, lo prometo — respondió Ranma acariciando su mejilla.

—No hagas promesas que no vas a poder cumplir Saotome—dijo la voz y sonó un nuevo disparo.

Ranma se dobló sobre sí mismo cayendo de rodillas al suelo entre gruñidos de dolor sin soltar a Akane de entre sus brazos.

— ¿Ranma? —Akane se soltó de su agarre y trató de contener la caída del hombre con sus manos, aguantando con los dientes apretados el lacerante dolor del hombro. Sintió algo espeso y pegajoso con sus dedos en el hombro masculino, los subió a la altura de sus ojos y observó con horror que era sangre. Ranma estaba sangrando.

— ¡RANMA! —gritó desesperada.

—No es necesario hacer tanto escándalo Akane hermosa.

Akane se petrificó al oír esa voz y ese mote. Encima del hombro de Ranma Akane observó como aquel hombre con el rifle .22 en las manos salía de entre las sombras y avanzaba hacia la luz. Akane se llevó la mano a la boca, con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

—No puede ser.

—Hola Akane

Quitándose la gorra con el logo de UPS, la saludó Hikaru Gosunkugi.

* * *

-o-

 _DoCo S_ _eventeenth._

 **Entre conspiraciones y maquinaciones.**

-o-

* * *

 _No tienen idea lo nerviosa que estoy por publicar los últimos capítulos. Tengo mucha ansiedad. Este capítulo me ha gustado un montón escribirlo, siento que es un ir y venir entre personajes, todo pasa muy rápido y algunos incluso me han causado sorpresa, como Yuka y Taro._

 _Y bien, no me detendré mucho en esta sección porque no quiero escribir de más. Ya me extenderé en el último capítulo o el epílogo. A todo los que me escribieron el capítulo pasado. ¡No saben cuanto me alegra recibir hasta el más pequeño review! ¡Gracias, gracias!  
_

 _Sin más los dejo, nos vemos en unos cuantos días con el último capítulo._

 _Como diría Nabiki: ¡Chao!_

 _S.R_


	18. DoCo Eighteenth

-o-

DoCo*

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

* * *

-o-

 _ **DoCo E**_ ** _ighteenth_**

 **Heart Nibbun no Naisho ~ Secretos del Corazón Partido en Dos**

-o-

* * *

Nabiki mordió la piel que contenía la uña del dedo anular de su mano derecha. Sintió un pinchazo de incomodidad. No había dolor más molesto e inútil como el dolor de un dedo, pensó en ese momento.

Observaba la pantalla de la tableta casi obsesivamente, sin pestañear. Pensando cómo diablos había salido todo tan mal. Ella ya lo tenía controlado, habían planeado todo ¡¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?! Gimió, aventó la tableta sobre el asiento y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía hablar con Taro para saber si había podido recuperar las fotografías. En sus misiones, como él las llamaba, Taro odiaba llevar su teléfono. No era así como le habían enseñado, argumentaba. Nabiki había tenido que acostumbrarse a esa y muchas más excentricidades que tenía el hombre.

De repente observó a través como la muchedumbre fuera del hospital se arremolinaba inquieta. Bajó la vista de nuevo a la tableta.

—"… _Nos informan que al parecer se han escuchado disparos dentro de unos de los pisos superiores. No sabemos muy bien lo que está pasando pero averiguaremos todo lo que podamos, no deje de estar pendiente de esta transmisión en vivo…"_

Nabiki dejó caer la cabeza entre las piernas.

* * *

—o—

* * *

Kasumi estaba sentada en su sillón con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Tofú, a su lado, trataba de calmarla lo mejor que podía.

En ese momento sonó el timbre repetidamente y Tofú se levantó a abrir. Kasumi tenía la vista en la televisión así que no se percató de las airadas voces de los hombres hasta que ya estaban entrando a la habitación.

Vio al teniente de la policía Himura Shado entrar absolutamente iracundo. Se acercó a ella seguido de Tofú que trataba de contenerlo.

— ¡A qué demonios están jugando! ¡Le dije que mantuviera sus narices fuera de esto!

Kasumi observó a Tofú con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro, Tofú la miró aún más anonadado que ella. Kasumi no le había contado acerca de la plática que tuvo a solas con Shado.

—No entiendo…

— ¡Las cartas, las cartas! ¿Quién ha filtrado esas cartas?

—No sabemos quién fue, las tenía Ryoga Hibiki…

—No me refiero a esas, las otras cartas ¡por las que se armó ese escándalo! —dijo señalando la televisión.

—No sé de qué habla.

— ¿Dónde está su amiga, Nabiki Kashao?

—En el hospital…—respondió mecánicamente y de inmediato Kasumi maldijo su estupidez.

Al oírla Shado junto las cejas y su rostro se ensombreció. Kasumi se encogió en su lugar.

—¿Entonces es verdad que Tendo sigue en ese hospital? Hibiki nos informó que por su seguridad la habían llevado a otro sitio.

Kasumi negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

—Akane no ha salido de ese hospital.

Shado permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

— Pondré agentes afuera del departamento. Ni se les ocurra dejar este lugar hasta que todo esto acabe. No toleraré más intrusiones a mi investigación, los arrestaran sin vacilación si intentan cualquier otra cosa.

Dicho aquello salió como tormenta del salón.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —dijo Tofú observándola con el ceño fruncido, suponiendo que había cosas que él ignoraba

Kasumi lo observó mordiéndose los labios, al borde del llanto.

* * *

—o—

* * *

El viento se coló con fuerza por el hueco en la pared y ondeó el plástico opaco con ímpetu, lo que provocó un sonido lastimero se colara por toda la habitación. Akane sintió que la temperatura bajaba varios grados mientras observaba como Hikaru Gosunkugi dejaba caer la gorra con el logo de UPS. El rifle semiautomático de polímero negro colgaba en su cadera izquierda cruzado con la correa sobre su pecho. La observaba con esa pátina vidriosa que siempre tenían sus ojos cuando posaba su mirada en ella; una mirada ansiosa, voraz, malsana. Estaba igual a como lo recordaba de la preparatoria. Flaco, ojeroso, enjuto. Tal vez un poco más alto, pero eso solo acentuaba su esquelética y enfermiza fisionomía.

—Gosunkugi —exclamó suavemente sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que he visto en la vida, mi Akane. El roce de la muerte solo te ha hecho ver más bella — dijo Gosunkugi sin parpadear — Akane, mi Akane.

La chica hizo un gesto de desagrado que deformó todo su rostro.

—¡No hables así de mí! ¡Me das asco Gosunkugi, no puedes estar cerca de mí, la orden de restricción es de por vida!

—Mi Akane, no digas eso, si me dieras una oportunidad yo…

— ¡Basta! ¡Te colabas en mi casa Gosunkugi, te metías a mi habitación, me espiabas, me sacabas fotografías! ¡Solo un enfermo degenerado haría eso!

—No, no, no mi amor no, por favor no pienses eso. No, yo solo lo hice por ti y por mí, por nosotros.

— ¡No hay ningún nosotros Gosunkugi! ¡Nunca lo hubo!

Ranma gimió y las últimas fuerzas lo abandonaron y dejó caer su peso sobre la chica. Akane trató de sostenerlo lo más que pudo pero el peso del hombre le ganó y cayó sentada de golpe, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Ranma como si fuera lo más precioso para que no se golpeara en el suelo.

—Ranma — dijo Akane con preocupación, pasando la palma de su mano sobre su mandíbula rasposa.

Gosunkugi endureció el gesto y miró a Ranma que descansaba sobre las piernas de la chica.

— ¿Es por él verdad? ¿Todo es por él?

Akane subió el rostro hacia Gosunkugi, con el miedo mordiéndole las entrañas. La furia inicial de verlo ahí frente a ella se estaba disipando al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Su vista se posó en el rifle que colgaba en su cadera. Gosunkugi había disparado a Ranma, sin contemplaciones, quien sabe que más sería capaz de hacer.

—Ranma no tiene nada que ver.

—Yo creo que sí. Él tiene todo que ver. No creas que no los he visto Akane. Sé que has estado con él, ¿pero sabes?, no me importa, no me importa en lo absoluto. Así como no me importó que te casaras con Shinnosuke, no me importa porque yo te amo. Te perdono todo, Akane hermosa. Solo ven aquí, deja a Saotome. Nos iremos muy lejos, donde nadie nos conozca, y te prometo que vamos a ser felices, tendremos una hermosa familia.

—Por favor, Gosunkugi, por favor tienes que dejarnos ir.

— ¡GOSUNKUGI! —El grito resonó amplificado por el eco de la habitación desnuda —ambos voltearon y vieron a Ryoga que se mantenía de pie con bastante precariedad en la puerta. Su semblante estaba desencajado por la furia, la sangre seca que caía de su cabeza por sus sienes hasta la barbilla solo aumentaba esa imagen atemorizante — ¡Eres un estúpido!

— ¡Tiene un rifle, Gosunkugi tiene un rifle! —gritó Akane

Por toda respuesta Ryoga miró a Akane con desprecio. Akane echó los hombros hacia atrás al ver esa mirada. Lo siguió con la vista en silencio; Ryoga caminaba hacia Gosunkugi resuelto, sin un gramo de miedo. Gosunkugi por su parte lo observaba sin emoción en el rostro.

Ranma abrió los ojos, había perdido solo momentáneamente el sentido, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para soportar la pérdida de sangre que sufrió. Trató de incorporarse.

—Ranma —dijo Akane con sorpresa. Ranma se sentó con movimientos lentos y puso a Akane tras de él. Ella de inmediato colocó las manos sobre su espalda.

—Estoy bien Akane. Solo fue un rasguño —le dijo Ranma tratando de sonreír para tranquilizarlas, pero solo logró hacer una mueca de mitad dolor.

— ¿Has visto afuera? ¡Es un maldito caos! Solo tenías que activar la alarma el tiempo suficiente para sacarla —dijo señalando a Akane —no llamar a media ciudad.

Gosunkugi se encogió. En realidad Gosunkugi era más alto que Ryoga, pero al ser más delgado daba la apariencia de ser un adolescente junto a él.

—Yo, eh, la tuve que activar antes fue porque tus hombres no pudieron contener a Saotome y…—empezó el delgado hombre, señalando a Ranma, pero Ryoga no lo dejó terminar, lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Gosunkugi que lo mando un par de metros hacia atrás.

Se acercó hacia una ventana y observó a la muchedumbre que ya se apiñaba en la calle afuera del hospital.

— ¿Cómo carajo ha pasado todo esto?, ¡está lleno de reporteros, ya no podemos salir de aquí como lo había planeado! ¡He tenido que decirles a todos que se larguen, y encima has matado a esa estúpida enfermera! ¡¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN IDIOTA?!

Akane observaba todo con los ojos abiertos, al escuchar aquello dio un pequeño brinco y miró hacia atrás, donde señalaba Ryoga. Observó el cuerpo desmadejado junto al cubo del ascensor y reconoció a Yuka, un trago de bilis subió por su garganta quemándosela, bajó el rostro y vomitó mientras comenzaba a convulsionarse por el llanto.

Ranma colocó de inmediato una mano en su espalda, sin dejar de ver a Ryoga y Gosunkugi. Ryoga se acercó a HIkaru y le dio un puntapié en el estómago lo que hizo que Gosunkugi se retorciera de dolor.

— ¡Echaste todo a perder! ¡La policía está por llegar al hospital! ¡Todo se ha ido a la mierda por tu culpa! ¡Eres un idiota, idiota, idiota! —Ryoga aplicó un puntapié al estómago de Gosunkugi por cada insulto que le profería.

Ranma se giró hacia Akane y la tomó de los hombros. Akane se estremeció de dolor sin dejar de llorar, pero Ranma la incorporó.

—Akane, Akane, tranquilízate, necesito que estés tranquila—le susurró —Escúchame Akane, estoy muy débil, no voy a poder protegerte mucho tiempo de ellos. Están coludidos, yo los distraeré, debes de escapar a la primera oportunidad, la policía está sobre aviso y ellos te ayudarán.

Akane subió el rostro hacia Ranma, con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué?

—Debí decírtelo, debí decírtelo. Debí decirte todo. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

—Así es Ranma —dijo Ryoga con un gesto burlón en la cara, respiraba agitadamente tras haber golpeado a Gosunkugi, se limpiaba la sangre y el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo que había sacado de su pantalón. Gosunkugi estaba tirado gimiendo de dolor a un lado de él —Debiste de decirle toda la verdad.

Ranma apretó los labios y volvió a cubrir a Akane con su cuerpo. Ryoga echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo.

—De verdad que te creíste tu papel de guardaespaldas ¿no? Sin embargo Akane —dijo Ryoga haciendo la cabeza hacia un lado, para observar a la chica atrás de Ranma —Lo que te dije es verdad, de quien deberías de cuidarte es de Saotome.

— ¿Sigues manteniendo tu mentira Ryoga? ¿Por qué no dices de una vez que quien mandaba esas cartas eras tú?

— ¿Cuál mentira? Yo no he mentido sobre eso. Y yo no hablo de esas cartas.

— ¿Qué cartas? —dijo Akane observando a Ranma. Ranma le devolvió la mirada preocupada.

— ¿Entonces no le dijiste nada a ella del peligro en el que estaba, Ranma? ¿Preferiste el dinero sobre la seguridad de la "mujer que amas"? —dijo Ryoga entrecomillando la frase con sus dedos.

—Eres un maldito —susurró Ranma por lo bajo. Tras él, sintió como Akane se despegaba un poco de su cuerpo.

—Así es Akane, todo este tiempo has estado en peligro porque alguien ha estado mandando cartas de amenaza hacia ti. Amenazas muy serias.

— ¡Deja de jugar Ryoga! ¡Esas cartas las mandabas tú!

—Yo nunca escribí ni una de esas cartas. Yo no fui Saotome. Fue él —dijo Ryoga señalando a Gosunkugi que seguía en el suelo—, él lo hizo solito sin mi ayuda. Sin embargo, pudiste advertirle a Akane. Si lo hubieras hecho no estaríamos en este lugar ¿no? Pero sobre todo elegiste no decirle nada para no perder el dinero que te estábamos pagando por cuidarla. La condición para que mantuvieras tu empleo era que Akane nunca se enterara de las cartas y que no le pasara nada, claro está.

Ranma cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Akane dejó de tocarlo, de buscar protección en él. Volteó hacia ella. Akane lo veía con el rostro cetrino y los labios apretados.

— ¿Es cierto eso?

Ranma bajó la vista, sin poder sostener su mirada, y esa fue toda la confirmación que Akane necesitó. Se alejó de él.

—Hay una razón Akane, déjame explicarte — dijo Ranma alargando la mano hacia ella.

—No me toques —dijo Akane mirándolo como miraba a Gosunkugi y a Ryoga mismo. Ranma sintió que algo dentro de él moría — ¿Entonces también lo de Shinnosuke es verdad?

Ranma parpadeó y abrió la boca de mudo asombro al no saber a qué se refería.

—Dios mío —exclamó Akane mal interpretando la reacción de sorpresa de Ranma, se llevó una mano a la boca —Todo es cierto. Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo.

Ranma observó la reacción de Akane, lo miraba como si fuera el ser humano más abyecto, se alejó aún más de él y esa distancia la sintió como si hubieran abierto un abismo entre los dos. Un abismo infranqueable.

—¡Ryoga maldito! —rugió Ranma encarándolo —¿Qué demonios le has dicho?

—La verdad Saotome, nada más que la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Que tu padre y el padre de Akane los comprometieron. Akane era tu verdadera prometida, no Ukyo.

Ranma nunca esperó escuchar aquello, observó la risa confiada y taimada de Ryoga. Lo odió como nunca pensó que lo podría odiar.

— ¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?

—Tu padre me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo —Ranma cerró los puños lentamente, llevándose un montón de guijarros entre sus dedos que lo hirieron pero él no lo sintió, estaba temblando de rabia. ¿Su padre, su estúpido padre le dijo algo tan importante a Ryoga y a él nunca se dignó a informarle? Volteó hacia Akane.

—Akane, no es lo que estás pensando.

Akane se levantó con esfuerzo, tomando su brazo izquierdo con el derecho, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

— ¡No mientas Ranma! ¡Sabias que Shinnosuke era mi prometido! ¿Por eso lo venciste de esa manera? ¿Por eso te burlaste de él?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —dijo levantándose también, yendo hacia ella.

— ¡Acéptalo Ranma! ¡Nunca has querido ser el segundo en nada, sabías que Shinnosuke era el prometido de Akane y por eso lo venciste de esa manera tan humillante! —dijo Ryoga caminando hacia ellos.

— ¡No, maldita sea, no! ¡Akane por favor! ¡Tienes que creerme!

— ¡No te acerques! ¡Aléjate! ¡Eres igual a todos! —gritó Akane llena de rabia. No lloraba, la furia que sentía al verse engañada de esa manera imposibilitaba cualquier otro sentimiento — ¡Eres el peor de todos! Hiciste que…—dijo ella —me entregue a ti, confié en ti y yo, yo me…

Ranma se acercó a ella de un par de pasos.

—Por favor, tienes que creerme, las cosas no son así…

— ¡Basta! ¡No quiero escucharte, me has mentido! Por tu culpa yo… —Akane se llevó la mano a la boca y cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

Ranma se detuvo con la mano extendida hacia ella, mirándola llorar una vez más por su prometido, siempre por Shinnosuke. Bajó la mano.

—Siempre será Shinnosuke, ¿verdad? —dijo en voz baja, Akane subió la vista hacia él.

Todo el dolor que había sentido no se comparó en nada con el dolor que sintió al ver su mirada; la chispa que siempre estaba en los ojos de Ranma se había apagado. Akane sintió el impulso de ir hacia él y abrazarlo, pero se quedó dónde estaba, sus pies la mantenían atada al piso.

—Ya entendí perfectamente, nunca estaré a la altura de Shinnosuke, nunca seré lo que quieres, nunca seré suficiente.

¡Dios, ¿que estaba diciendo?! Akane trató de abrir la boca para hablar pero Ranma volteó hacia Ryoga, se miraron serios, como dos extraños que se ven por primera vez.

— ¿Esto era lo que querías? ¿Esta es tu forma de hacerme pagar por lo de Ukyo?

—Aún no he terminado, pero sí, se acerca bastante.

Los tres permanecieron un instante quietos formando un triángulo que encerraba, ira, traición, venganza y dolor, cada uno de ellos en la punta con sus propios demonios exacerbando aquellos sentimientos. Akane se abrazó temblando, el viento que entraba por el hueco en la pared hacia que el plástico hondeara macabramente, como un espectro, una sombra que aguardaba en la noche.

—Es hora de terminar con esto —dijo Ryoga escupiendo sangre, extendió la mano hacia Akane —Ven conmigo Akane, todo lo que te dije lo mantengo, yo veré por ti, te daré todo que quieras, todo lo que ni Shinnosuke ni Ranma pudieron darte.

Akane parpadeó varias veces, miró la mano extendida de Ryoga, y sin poder evitarlo dio un rápido vistazo a Ranma. No la miraba, sin embargo sabía que estaba pendiente de ella, su lenguaje corporal lo gritaba, había llegado a conocerlo tan bien en tan poco tiempo, que ahora casi podía saber con certeza la forma que sus labios estarían fruncidos, aquellos labios que la habían vuelto loca más de una vez; y la arruga profunda que estaría en medio de sus cejas, la que sabía que aunque dejara de fruncir el ceño permanecería ahí como un recuerdo permanente de su mal humor; el brillo frío de sus ojos azules que alguna vez la habían mirado como si ella fuera lo más valioso de su mundo. Cerró los ojos y se permitió regodearse del dolor de su pecho, un dolor mil veces peor que el que sentía en el brazo o el que hubiera sentido antes. Un dolor que sería lo único que tendría de él, un dolor que le recordaría continuamente el amor por él y lo feliz que fue durante ese corto tiempo. Lo amaba tanto, pero eso nunca lo sabría él. No lloraba por Shinnosuke, no totalmente, pues Ranma nunca sabría que a Shinnosuke no lo había querido como lo quería a él, tampoco se enteraría que a Shinnosuke nunca lo había necesitado como lo necesitaba a él. El dolor en su pecho era tan grande que le impedía respirar, se mantenía de pie a pura fuerza de voluntad, negándose a acercarse a Ranma, que era en lo único que podía pensar, en dejarse caer entre sus brazos. Anhelando que Ranma la acunara de nuevo entre su fuerte pecho y sus brazos y que le dijera cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto la amaba, con suaves palabras que parecían besar su piel, como lo había hecho hace un momento. Por un segundo volvió a sentirse arropada por su calor, pero una ráfaga de aire frio le acarició las piernas y se estremeció. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró a Ryoga con la mano aún extendida hacia ella.

—No.

Ryoga no bajó el brazo pero cerró los dedos en un fuerte puño al escucharla, apretó la boca frunciéndola y su ceño se juntó aún más.

—Me parece que he dejado muy claro lo que pasará si no vienes conmigo Akane.

—No me importa Ryoga, haz lo que quieras. Si todo el país me desprecia, si tengo que dormir en la calle no me importa. No es lo peor que me va a pasar —Ranma movió la cabeza al oír aquello, como si supiera exactamente a que se refería. Akane sonrió amargamente —. Pero no voy a ir contigo, nunc a, prefiero morir.

Ryoga la observó, respirando cada vez con más dificultad.

—Siempre te diré "No" —sentenció.

Ryoga bajo lentamente el brazo y escondió la cara bajo el pelo, su cuerpo sufría estremecimientos de ira pura. Ranma dejó de estar pendiente de Akane y se giró totalmente hacia Ryoga, sabiendo que estaba a punto de estallar.

—No es una opción Akane —dijo Ryoga tras unos segundos levantando la vista — ¡VENDRÁS CONMIGO QUIERAS O NO!

Ryoga se movió hacia Akane quien trató de echarse para atrás pero él fue más veloz que ella, estiró la mano y la abrió como una garra dispuesto a lacerar su carne si era necesario, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla sobre su brazo, Ranma impactó el puño en la mandíbula de Ryoga. Ryoga perdió el equilibrio y rodó un par de metros hasta una pila de maderas que frenaron su avance. Hibiki colocó sus brazos en cruz sobre su cara, para protegerse. Levantó la vista y vio a Ranma ponerse enfrente de Akane. La chica instintivamente se cubrió tras su espalda.

Ryoga rugió y se incorporó con movimientos casi felinos.

— ¡¿Porque sigues entrometiéndote?!

—No te dejaré que le toques un solo pelo Ryoga, peleare contigo en serio, no te acercaras a ella.

— ¿Pelearas en serio? ¿Crees que me vas a poder derrotar Ranma? —dijo su nombre con desprecio, arrastrando la "R". Se levantó— ¿En esa condición?

Ranma no contestó, adoptó una pose de pelea y quedó quieto esperando a Ryoga.

—¡Te derrotaré de una vez por todas, será tu fin Saotome! ¡Y tú! —dijo extendiendo un dedo hacia Akane, señalándola con furia — ¡Vas a salir conmigo, harás lo que yo diga y le dirás a la policía que fue Gosunkugi el que hizo todo esto!— Se arremangó las mangas de su camisa mostaza dejando a la vista sus poderosos antebrazos, se colocó en una guardia de ataque de full contact, la que Ranma sabía que era la más agresiva que tenía.

—Akane —susurró Ranma a la chica atrás de él, la volteó a ver un segundo. Akane tenía el rostro ceniciento y demacrado, se tomaba el brazo izquierdo que acunaba en su pecho con dolor, y la bata tenía manchas de sangre, de su sangre. Ella le devolvió la mirada, perdida. Ranma se maravilló una vez más de su fuerza de voluntad, de su espíritu de guerrera, de que estuviera de pie cuando su cuerpo evidentemente estaba en muy mal estado. Tenía hematomas en diferentes grados, ubicándose los peores en el brazo que sostenía, incluso su rostro mostraba un par que comenzaban a tomar una apariencia bastante fea. Apretó los dientes y volteó hacia Ryoga — Escapa.

Ryoga ya corría hacia Ranma con un grito de batalla que le heló la sangre a Akane, lanzó una patada recta que Ranma no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, la paró con los antebrazos y un gruñido de molestia surgió de su garganta. Ryoga recogió su pierna, dando un giró sobre su propio eje, conectó un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Ranma con toda la planta del pie. Ranma caminó hacia atrás con la mano sobre el estómago, tosiendo. Sin embargo Ryoga no esperó ni medio segundo, con una patada baja, barrió el suelo bajo sus pies logrando que Ranma cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo. Apenas tuvo tiempo abrir los ojos y ver que Ryoga estaba a punto de patearlo, giró sobre sí mismo en el suelo, esquivando por milésimas la patada, siguió rodando pues Ryoga continuó atacándolo. Se levantó de una kick up logrando que la herida del hombro volviera a sangrar. Ranma buscó con la vista a Akane que seguía petrificada en el mismo lugar, Ryoga comenzó a lanzarle golpes consecutivos con las palmas abiertas, que buscaban golpear su garganta y ojos. Ranma cruzó los antebrazos ante su rostro, tratando de parar el poderoso ataque de Ryoga.

—¡Huye! —gritó Ranma a Akane. Ranma había caminado hacia atrás arrastrando a Ryoga lejos de Akane para darle tiempo a escapar. Akane pareció despertar en ese momento y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

Ryoga vio hacia atrás y observó la figura de la chica correr lo más rápido que podía hacia la salida.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —gritó y conectó una patada a las costillas de Ranma y corrió hacia Akane. Llegó a ella en tres grandes zancadas, la tomó de la muñeca y sin contemplaciones la lanzó hacia atrás alejándola de la salida. Akane gritó al caer al suelo y rodó un par de veces antes de poder detenerse. Se quedó echa un ovillo respirando entrecortadamente.

Ryoga tomó una barra de metal y la cruzó sobre la puerta para trabar la salida.

Ranma también estaba en el suelo acostado de lado respirando con dificultad. Sentía una punzada en el costado con cada respiración que daba, estaba al borde del desfallecimiento. Vio como Akane rodaba por el piso, se levantó tomándose el costado con una mano y se acercó a ella cojeando. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando Ryoga lo había lastimado en la pierna, pero no la podía apoyar. Llegó junto a la chica y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Akane, Akane — la llamó, sosteniendo la cabeza de la chica entre sus manos. Akane abrió los ojos lentamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Ranma pegó un puñetazo al suelo, frustrado por no poder hacer nada para salvarla. Entonces se palpó la bolsa del pantalón y sacó el frasco del Clobenzorex, lo abrió con dificultad y vació el frasco; cuatro cápsulas cayeron en la sucia palma de su mano. Ella lo observó y abrió los ojos al reconocer la droga, su color verde era inconfundible. Akane, al ser atleta y estudiante también estaba al tanto de que algunos la consumían para soportar las rigurosas jornadas. Ella negó con la cabeza, asustada al comprender lo que trataba de hacer. Ranma sabía muy bien las consecuencias de una sobredosis de Clobenzorex, su corazón latería tanto, y tan rápido que derivaría en un paro cardiaco, probablemente fulminante. Pero antes tendría la energía y claridad de pensamiento para poder derrotar a Ryoga y salvarla.

—Te dije que moriría por ti — le dijo serio.

—No, por favor, no —susurró Akane apenas con aliento.

Pero Ranma la ignoró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y llevando la mano hacia su garganta para tragarse las cápsulas. Pero Ryoga llegó por detrás y tomó el brazo de Ranma a medio camino.

—¿Piensas ganar de una manera desleal Ranma? ¿A eso ha llegado tu honor? —le dijo apretando los dientes.

—¡Que sabes tú de honor! Eres tan retorcido que intentas usar a Akane para tu conveniencia.

—Este mundo no está hecho para los buenos y puros de corazón. Siempre traté de ser buena persona y actuar bajo un estricto código moral pero siempre estuve tras de ti, no importaba lo que hiciera la suerte nunca me sonreía. Tu padre, engañando a la gente, estafándola, logró casarse con una mujer rica y prometerte con una importante familia. Y tú siempre usando a las mujeres, solo pensando en ti, tuviste todo lo que quisiste. Tuviste lo que yo más quise, y por eso ahora yo tendré lo que tú más quieres —le dijo mirando a Akane —Ya nada me detendrá de obtener lo que quiero Ranma. Nunca más.

—Akane no tiene que pagar por nuestros errores Ryoga. Todavía estas a tiempo, déjala fuera de esto. Si quieres desquitarte con alguien, desquítate conmigo, soy yo a quien de verdad quieres hacerle daño.

—Oh, lo haré, lo haré. No comas ansias —dijo apretando la herida en el hombro de Ranma, forzándolo a abrir la mano y tirar las pastillas. Akane se había incorporado, sentándose a medias, observó caer las píldoras verdes.

Ryoga doblegó a Ranma hasta dejarlo caer de rodillas, con la mano siempre en el hombro, lastimándolo. Con el rostro rojo Ranma soportó el dolor.

—¿Entonces este siempre fue tu plan?

—Me das bastante crédito. Esto dista bastante de lo que quería al principio, tuve que improvisar sobre la marcha. Cuando el estúpido de Watsuki te asigno como guardaespaldas de Akane, por poco y pierdo la cabeza. Sabía que tú vendrías a trastocar todos mis planes y así fue. Por fortuna había logrado que Akane firmara el contrato antes de que tú aparecieras en escena. Con ese contrato yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con Akane y con su dinero. Me dio poder absoluto sobre ella, en esta y cualquier otra empresa.

— ¿Qué? —jadeó la chica.

— Debieras leer lo que firmas querida Akane.

— ¡Yo confié en ti!

Ryoga solo se alzó de hombros.

— ¿Y por eso te aliaste con esa basura? —dijo Ranma señalando a Gosunkugi que seguía en el suelo, sin moverse.

—Me quieras creer o no, yo no sabía que Gosunkugi era el que estaba mandando las cartas. Cuando firmaste el primer contrato con Canyon, Akane, despedí a Gosunkugi pues sabía acerca de la orden de restricción que tenía por acosarte. Parece ser que no puede dejar las malas costumbres —dijo Ryoga riendo —Y no encontró otro medio mejor que desquitar su ira por medio de amenazas vagas y superfluas. Gosunkugi es tan cobarde que nunca las haría realidad. Pero ello me dio la idea para lograr que tu estancia en Canyon pudiera rescindirse cuando me conviniera. El nuevo contrato estipula que si tú sufrías algún ataque o herida a causa de esas amenazas tan graves, serías libre de irte de Sakura cuando quisieras.

—Pero eso no te convenía a ti. ¡Tú trabajas para Sakura!

—Sí, trabajo para Sakura, pero solo hasta que yo quiera. Con Akane a mi lado, con su poder sobre los medios, yo podía construir mi propia empresa desde cero con la artista más influyente del medio. No más viejos estúpidos a los cuales rendirles pleitesía. Yo seré libre de hacer lo que quisiera a mi antojo. Y principalmente no más reglas estúpidas de confraternización entre trabajadores. Akane va a ser mía en todos los sentidos.

— ¡Nunca aceptaría eso Ryoga! ¡Estas demente!

—Mi dulce e inocente Akane. Aún puedo lograr lo que yo quiera ¿sabes? Vas a ser mía de una manera u otra y no vas a poder negarte.

—Ya he mandado unas cartas a los medios ya saben que Akane ha estado recibiendo amenazas, no lo podrás mantener más en secreto Ryoga, no te podrás salir con la tuya —dijo Ranma entre jadeos, Ryoga cada vez apretaba más fuerte su herida. Ya tenía sus dedos en la carne abierta

Ryoga dejó de sonreír.

—Conque fuiste tú. Pero con lo que no contaste era con que el verdadero acosador está aquí —dijo a la silente figura de Gosunkugi en el suelo — Debo admitirlo que yo tampoco sabía que estaría aquí. Pero parece que la suerte me sigue sonriendo. La policía aún cree que eres sospechoso, así que tú y Gosunkugi en el mismo lugar solamente hará que las cosas salgan bien para mí. Yo saldré con Akane, a mi lado.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! Lo oyes Ryoga! ¡Nunca!

—Oh, yo creo que sí Akane. Puede que perder tu Dojo no te importe tanto, pero, ¿qué tal perder la vida del hombre que amas?

Akane y Ranma observaron a Ryoga, con el rostro desencajado. Ryoga soltó a Ranma del hombro y Ranma jadeó al sentir la presión de sus dedos desvanecerse. Ryoga se sacudió las gotas de sangre que tenía en la mano mientras se acercaba a Akane y se acuclillaba junto a ella y la miraba directo a los ojos.

—Estoy dispuesto a perdonarle la vida, estoy dispuesto a que Ranma se largue de Japón. Le ayudaré a salir del país, se irá a China y nunca regresará. Si aceptas firmar el contrato y casarte conmigo. Te prometo que Ranma no tiene por qué morir. Considéralo como un regalo al recuerdo de nuestra antigua amistad. ¿Qué dices?

—No lo escuches Akane, no lo escuches —jadeó Ranma desde el suelo.

—No tengo toda la noche Akane. De una manera u otra vas a hacer lo que yo diga, de ti depende si Ranma sale con vida o muere junto a Gosunkugi.

—Eres un enfermo —dijo Akane temblando de rabia, con lágrimas de impotencia en el rostro.

—Te va a gustar estar casada conmigo Akane—le dijo tomándola de la barbilla y acercándose a ella —Te prometo que te va a gustar.

— ¡Suéltala! —dijo Ranma levantándose a medias se fue contra Ryoga, tacleándolo. Los dos cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Ranma trató de incorporarse pero fue demasiado lento. Ryoga se alzó frente a él, lo tomó de la playera y lo levantó a pulso, después le conectó un uppercut a la quijada tan potente que lo mando un par de metros hacia atrás. Totalmente fuera de sí Ryoga se fue de nuevo contra él, golpeándolo sin piedad.

— ¡Eres un estúpido!

Akane gritó.

—¡Suéltalo! ¡Ryoga, suéltalo! —gateó en el suelo hacia ellos y su mano se topó con una pastilla de Clobenzorex, buscó las otras con la mirada pero no las vio, después, volvió a mirarlos y entonces Ranma logró detener un golpe directo a su cara y comenzó a devolver los ataques a Ryoga.

Akane jadeó al darse cuenta que de alguna manera Ranma se había tomado las cápsulas, tres cápsulas, supo que había sido cuando Ryoga lo dejó caer al suelo él las había tomado y la plática de Ryoga solo había servido para que las cápsulas hicieran efecto en su cuerpo. En esos momentos el corazón de Ranma estaría en franca taquicardia. Aunado al esfuerzo físico de la pelea, no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría.

—¡No! —quería levantarse e ir hacia ellos, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla. Observó la cápsula que tenía en la mano y sin pensarlo echó la cabeza atrás y la tragó. Comenzó a levantarse una vez más. Apretó los dientes, tenía que detener esa pelea. Tenía que lograr que Ranma se tranquilizara —Basta por favor ¡Basta!

Ranma estaba en plena euforia, sonreía mientras lanzaba patadas altas a Ryoga, que paraba con los antebrazos. A pesar de todo Ryoga estaba en mejor condición que Ranma, así que poco a poco lo fue doblegándolo una vez más. Los golpes cada vez eran menos rápidos, pero seguían siendo contundentes y certeros. Ahora ya solo los movía el hambre de que querer ver derrotado al otro. Se había convertido en una pelea primitiva, salvaje. Solo el más fuerte quedaría con vida. Ranma lanzó un golpe a las costillas de Ryoga, pero Hibiki pudo ver claramente el golpe y lo esquivó, dio una vuelta y quedó en la espalda de Ranma, este comenzó a voltear cuando Ryoga lanzó una patada directo a sus riñones. Ranma gritó y cayó de boca hacia el piso. Ryoga entonces comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo, sin misericordia, sabía que no tenía que dejar que Ranma se levantara, el mismo estaba quedándose sin fuerzas y si se descuidaba Ranma podría vencerlo. Ranma logró colocarse en posición fetal, pero Ryoga fue implacable con los golpes. Lo golpeaba en sus puntos vitales y Ranma poco a poco dejó de poner resistencia a la lluvia de puntapiés.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! —gritó Akane acercándose a ellos —¡Basta Ryoga por favor! ¡BASTA! ¡Hare lo que quieras pero déjalo!

Ryoga dejó de golpear a Ranma, respiraba con dificultad, bastante debilitado. Volteó hacia Akane que lo miraba con el rostro cruzado de lágrimas. Supo que había ganado, pero contrario a lo que pensó sentir, solo sintió malestar, una terrible sensación de disgusto lo inundó. Akane estaba sacrificándose por Ranma y con ello por fin ella seria suya, el vacío que sintió en el pecho al observarla, al darse cuenta que nunca lograría que nadie hiciera ese sacrificio por él, al darse cuenta que Akane nunca lo amaría, lo llenó de un sentimiento desagradable en el pecho. Molesto, volteó el rostro, para no verla. Se enderezó y se alejó de Ranma que trataba de levantarse sin éxito.

Akane se dejó caer de rodillas mientras veía a Ranma. El joven le devolvió la mirada desde el suelo, Ranma negó con la cabeza débilmente pero con angustia, quería que se retractara, pero Akane parpadeo dejando caer más lágrimas. Ranma seguía respirando, Ranma viviría. Era todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba. Mil veces daría su vida por él, sacrificaría su felicidad un millón de veces solo para que Ranma viviera. Se siguieron observando en silencio.

Ryoga se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. Akane alejó su mirada de Ranma con reluctancia, lo observó a él y después a su mano. Alzó la suya lentamente y suavemente posó sus dedos temblorosos entre los dedos firmes de Ryoga. Ryoga no sonrió, la veía con el ceño fruncido. El cerró la mano entorno a la suya. La levantó y observó el rostro de Akane, que lo miraba con una expresión de perplejidad, como si todo lo que estuviera pasando fuera un sueño, después ella enfocó la vista hacia algo detrás de Ryoga y su boca se cerró, la vio contener el aliento. Ryoga se tensó.

—Gracias por acabar con Saotome, Ryoga —dijo Gosunkugi.

Ryoga volteó lentamente. Gosunkugi se encontraba de pie, bastante maltrecho por la golpiza de Ryoga, pero con el rifle en el rostro y el cañón apuntándolo firmemente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

—El suficiente como para que dejar que tú y Saotome se mataran como las bestias que son. Todo lo quieren arreglar con golpes y fuerza bruta.

— Así es como se arreglan los hombres. ¡Ahora baja esa pistola!

—No. He escuchado todo lo que has dicho, no voy a dejar que te lleves a Akane, porque te voy a matar, te destrozaré. Nadie juega conmigo Hibiki ¡Nadie!

— Sé que eres un idiota Gosunkugi pero esto te rebasa. No sé qué diablos es lo que piensas hacer pero no tienes ninguna oportunidad de salir bien de esto y lo sabes. Has matado a esa mujer, estas hasta el cuello.

Los ojos de Gosunkugi se desviaron rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de Yuka. Ranma trataba por todos los medios de levantarse, a su lado había una barra de metal que utilizó como soporte.

—Deja que nos vayamos Gosunkugi, puedo lograr que no sea tan dura la policía contigo.

—No te llevaras a Akane. Ella se queda conmigo, la voy a librar de la influencia de los dos. Pero de ti en especial Hibiki, eres el peor de todos.

Akane sollozó tras de él, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, Ryoga lanzó una estrambótica carcajada.

—Eres más idiota de lo que pensé si de verdad piensas que voy a dejarte hacer eso. Solo eres un don nadie Gosunkugi. Así que por tu bien piensa bien las cosas—dijo Ryoga también caminando hacia atrás y quedó a un lado de Akane.

—Las he pensado, las he pensado por mucho tiempo y ahora estoy seguro que todo esto solo puede terminar de una manera. Si Akane no es mía no va a ser de nadie. Lo he decidido, todos moriremos aquí. Te mataré a ti y mataré a Saotome y luego nos mataré a nosotros linda Akane, estaremos juntos en la otra vida — dijo Gosunkugi con su mirada vidriosa y desencajada.

Apenas hubo terminado de hablar Hikaru subió el arma y apuntó directamente a Ryoga en la cara, supo que Gosunkugi no bromeaba, lo iba a matar. Volteó hacia Akane que estaba junto a él, la tomó de los hombros y la puso enfrente de él, usándola de escudo.

—Si me matas, la matas a ella.

— ¡No! —Akane luchó contra el agarre de Ryoga pero él la mantuvo firmemente entre sus brazos.

Ryoga comenzó a caminar hacia atrás caminando de espaldas sin dejar de forcejear con Akane, le paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello para sujetarla mejor.

—Ella va a venir conmigo Gosunkugi y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

— ¡Ryoga suéltala, eres un cobarde! —Dijo Ranma de rodillas.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que dije Hibiki? ¡No estoy jugando, nadie saldrá vivo de aquí! —Gosunkugi subió de nuevo el arma y apuntó.

Todo pasó al mismo tiempo.

—¡No! — Gritó Ranma y arrojó la barra de metal contra Gosunkugi.

Cuando Ryoga entendió que pensaba matarlo aún con Akane, la lanzó hacia Gosunkugi y corrió hacia la puerta. La barra de metal que arrojó Ranma pegó en la cabeza a Gosunkugi y lo derribó. El rifle escapó de sus manos, el silenciador se zafó del cañón y el arma disparó automáticamente todo el cartucho que quedaba entre estruendos, las balas rebotaron por todas partes y una de ellas le dio a Ryoga en la pierna mientras huía, lo tumbó boca bajo.

Akane salió disparada hacia el boquete que solo estaba cubierta con el plástico. Ranma logró levantarse y salió corriendo tras ella. Akane estiró la mano hacia él, sus pies estaban a unos pasos del vacío.

Taro escuchó los disparos, cuando bajaba las escaleras, estaba en el piso trece. Como un resorte dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir velozmente. Llegó al piso quince y escuchó gritos. Observó como la puerta se abría y se cerraba y vio a Ryoga comenzando a bajar las escaleras con trabajos, se tomaba una pierna mientras iba dejando un rastro de sangre tras él. Taro le tocó el hombro. Ryoga volteó y lo observó con rostro blanquecino.

— ¿Vas a algún lado basura?

— ¿Qué? —Alcanzó a decir Ryoga antes de que Taro le diera un puñetazo en la cara. Ryoga cayó cuesta abajo las escaleras y ya no se levantó.

Dentro, Ranma estiró todo el brazo y logró sujetar la muñeca de Akane, la jaló hacia el interior con lo último de sus fuerzas, provocando que él saliera expedido hacia el plástico que delimitaba el vacío y su cuerpo se enredó en él.

— ¡Ranma! —Gritó Akane mientras caía al suelo y veía desaparecer a Ranma —¡Raaaanma!

Se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia el boquete. Ranma colgaba de la cornisa sujetándose con una mano. A sus pies la cortina de plástico se alejaba hacia abajo, hondeando tranquilamente de un lado a otro.

—¡Ranma! —dijo Akane tomándolo de la mano, en ese momento la cornisa cedió al peso del joven y los arrastró. Akane gritó, logró tomarse del marco del chapitel que enmarcaba aquel hueco en la pared. Gritó con desesperación, el dolor del hombro estaba matándola, el Clobenzorex disminuía considerablemente el dolor pero aun así sintió como si el brazo le fuera arrancado de cuajo.

— ¡Suéltame Akane! —dijo Ranma con desesperación, observando el dolor en el rostro de la joven.

— ¡No! ¡No te soltaré!

— ¡Por favor! ¡No seas tonta, no puedes ayudarme, suéltame, solo estas lastimándote más!

— ¡Cállate! ¡No te pienso soltar nunca lo haré!

Akane puso el último gramo de energía y gritando logró sujetarlo con más fuerza. Al sentirse más seguro, Ranma entonces ancló el pie en la pared y empujándose con la ayuda de Akane, pudo subir. Ranma quedó tendido en el suelo junto a Akane hombro con hombro, los dos respirando agitadamente. Se voltearon a ver. Así fue como Taro los encontró, se había asomado en la puerta, los observó unos segundos evaluando todo el entorno. La policía entonces comenzó a subir las escaleras, alertados por los disparos, era momento de largarse de ahí.

Ranma y Akane siguieron observándose en silencio.

* * *

—o—

* * *

Shampoo estaba preocupada.

Estaba sentada en su sillón, a oscuras, en silencio. Se mordía los labios insistentemente. De vez en cuando se levantaba y caminaba de un lado a otro tronándose los nudillos. Tomó el contrato que Ryoga le había enviado más temprano. Era un contrato realmente bueno en la nueva agencia que Ryoga pretendía hacer a espaldas de Watsuki, robándose a varios clientes importantes. Entre ellos estaba Akane y otros artistas más que habían sido seducidos por su labia y promesas de grandeza. Shampoo no era tonta. Por mucho que no le gustara aceptarlo, sabía que con Akane estaban asegurados millones de discos vendidos y millones en mercancía. Lo suficiente para empezar con un pie derecho. A ella le prometió dos películas y un disco cada dos años en solitario. Ryoga le reveló que Akane no quería estar más en el medio, así que le había prometido que manejaría las dos carreras muy diferentes, eventualmente Akane se iba a retirar pero ya convertida en su esposa. Eso era todo lo que Ryoga quería. Y ella también. Mientras esa niña estuviera fuera de su vista estaba dispuesta a aceptar las condiciones de Ryoga: No revelar las fotos a la prensa a cambio de aquel jugoso contrato. Sin embargo nunca había prometido que Watsuki no se enteraría. Era por eso que las había llevado a las oficinas de Sakura cuando pensó que Ryoga estaba jugando con ella al no responder sus llamadas.

También trató de convencer a ese tal Gosunkugi de que le dijera todo lo que estaba pasando. En un momento de debilidad mientras Shampoo masturbaba a Ryoga cuando la había ido a ver en la mañana, este le había revelado que Gosunkugi era el acosador. Shampoo al principio no supo de quien se trataba pero luego se acordó del adolescente que lo seguía a todas partes antes de que Akane entrara al grupo, sabía que por él era que Ryoga se había enterado de la existencia de Akane. Entonces, simplemente, había llamado a la disquera y había pedido que le facilitaran el número de Gosunkugi, pues al haber trabajado en ese lugar lo más seguro es que estuvieran sus datos. Y todo mundo sabía que a ninguna DoCo se le negaba nada; se lo dieron rápidamente.

Sin embargo Gosunkugi no se había tomado muy bien que ella lo llamara y mucho menos que conociera que él era el que había mandado aquellas cartas. El muy idiota se había negado en redondo a decirle algo. Se limitó a observarla mientras ella hablaba y chillaba exigiendo que le dijera todo, al final, incuso, la había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Lo que no entendía muy bien que era lo que sabía Nabiki de todo eso y que era lo que quiso obtener de ella con su visita en la tarde. Le parecía que no habían sacado mucho de ella, pero con Nabiki nunca se debía tomar nada por descontado. Por suerte no había firmado el contrato, si todo salía mal, siempre podría alegar que Ryoga la había intentado comprar pero ella nunca pensó seriamente en su oferta.

Toda la tarde trató de comunicarse con Ryoga pero seguía sin responder a su teléfono; una sensación de que algo terriblemente mal estaba por suceder comenzó a invadirla. Al estar viendo las noticias esa tarde, se dio cuenta de que todo se había complicado. Dudaba que se fuera el plan de Ryoga.

Si las cosas no resultaban bien para ella, tampoco resultarían bien para Akane si quería terminar con Tendo de una buena vez, tenía que hacer todo el daño posible, era ahora o nunca. Enterraría la reputación y carrera de esa molesta mujer en el lodo. Ese día temprano, Shampoo le había asegurado a Ryoga que las fotografías que se había llevado con el eran las únicas copias, sin embargo ella había las había escaneado previsoramente antes y sabía que permanecían a salvo en su computadora.

Trató de usar su laptop para enviarlas a la revista de chismes número uno de todo Japón, pero simplemente la computadora no encendió. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, lo intentó más de media hora antes de darse por vencida y llamar a un técnico; el joven que llegó, demasiado estupefacto de verla en persona, tartamudeó que la computadora había sido invadida por un virus demasiado agresivo, tan agresivo que no solo borró e inutilizó el disco duro, también había sido capaz de conectarse a la nube vinculada a la cuenta de correo con la que se activaba la computadora y borró toda la información en ella. El chico dijo que era un virus de diseño, y que no había nada que hacer.

Shampoo entonces en un arranque de ira, tomo la laptop y la arrojó al suelo, destrozándola. El chico salió huyendo.

Y si, Shampoo estaba terriblemente preocupada. Cerca de las once de la noche tocaron a su puerta. Shampoo ni siquiera lo pensó, en su estado autómata se dirigió a abrir sin siquiera preguntarse nada. Al ver el rostro de Nabiki fue cuando reaccionó.

— ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Ahora qué quieres? —dijo permaneciendo en la puerta, bloqueándole el paso. Nabiki caminó hacia dentro del departamento.

—Hola Shampoo. Asumo que viste las noticias de esta tarde.

— ¿Solo has venido a preguntarme eso?

—Digamos que he venido a hacerte una visita de cortesía y a decirte que nunca en mi vida he tenido ganas de golpear a alguien como quiero golpearte a ti ahora mismo.

Shampoo, lejos de ofenderse comenzó a reír.

—Tendo te ha pegado lo agresiva ¿eh? —dijo jugando con su largo pelo.

—Eres la mujer más desagradable que he tenido el disgusto de conocer en mi vida. Sabía que eras mezquina, pero no sabía que podías llegar a ser una puta perra miserable.

La mano de Shampoo se detuvo en mitad de un mechón, cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe y se acercó a ella.

—Ten cuidado como me hablas Nabiki —dijo apretándolos dientes — No te tengo miedo.

Nabiki sonrió de lado.

—Ese fue exactamente tu problema, Shampoo. Nunca me tuviste miedo y de mí era quien te debías cuidar.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué harás? Me ahorcaras con uno de tus horrorosos brasieres —dijo riendo vesánicamente.

—No.

Nabiki abrió su bolso y sacó su celular, puso un dedo en la pantalla y de inmediato el celular de Shampoo, que tenía en la mano, vibró con una notificación de mensaje. Shampoo arrugo el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Ahora fue Nabiki la que se encogió de hombros.

—Échale un vistazo y dime si todavía no me tienes miedo. Te crees muy lista, pero en realidad eres bastante tonta e infantil.

Shampoo desbloqueó su celular y abrió el mensaje. La luz blanca de la pantalla registró exactamente el momento cuando sus ojos se abrieron.

—Como bien sabes, el hombre con quien hablas en esa fotografía es Hikaru Gosunkugi. Según la policía Hikaru Gosunkugi vive exactamente en el departamento que está enfrente de donde vive Akane. Según la policía Hikaru Gosunkugi trabaja para UPS. Según la policía a Hikaru Gosunkugi se le vio comprando un Long Rifle de calibre .22 semiautomático. Que curiosamente es el mismo tipo de bala que mató al hombre que atacó a Akane.

"Y bien, esto lo he averiguado yo y no la policía —dijo alzando un dedo frente a su cara para remarcar sus palabras — El hombre que murió en el departamento de Akane fue contactado por ti un par de días antes de que la atacara. Un repartidor de UPS vino a dejarte un paquete hoy muy temprano en la mañana. Puedo apostar que fueron las fotografías que tú has ido a entregar a Watsuki esta tarde, después de verte en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial con Hikaru Gosunkugi. Para seguir con tu mala suerte sabemos que hay alguien que estaba colaborando con Hikaru Gosunkugi y las fotografías son pruebas irrefutables que te has reunido él en persona."

Shampoo la miraba con la expresión desencajada.

—Continuando, tengo un testigo que te vio salir del despacho de Ryoga hace tres días. Dejaste caer esto—dijo enseñándole unas cartas que Shampoo reconoció de inmediato —Ese testigo asegura que los escuchó tener sexo, y de hecho… —dijo Nabiki volviendo a apretar la pantalla de su teléfono, Shampoo recibió de inmediato el mensaje pero no lo abrió. Miraba a Nabiki con una expresión asesina. Nabiki alzó la mirada hacia ella y subió las cejas, instándola a que viera el mensaje sin hacer caso a su feroz mirada—. Ábrelo.

Shampoo lo hizo y observó diversas fotografías de ella y Ryoga, había varias fotografías que estaban tomadas con un tele objetivo y eran claramente incriminatorias. En todas Shampoo y Ryoga estaban teniendo encuentros sexuales.

—La verdad odio esto —dijo Nabiki bajando el teléfono y guardándolo en la bolsa —No es mi estilo, pero no me has dejado salida. Yo sé que fue Ryoga el que estaba trabajando con Gosunkugi, la policía lo sospecha pero ellos no pueden hacer nada sin pruebas, así que Ryoga saldrá de la cárcel de inmediato, sin embargo para tu consternación todas las pruebas apuntan a ti.

Shampoo empuñó las manos y su cuerpo se estremeció de ira.

— ¿Qué querer que yo hacer? ¿Rogar?

Nabiki suspiró cansada, había sido un día agotador pero por fin estaba terminando, podía haber dejado esa conversación para después pero había querido ocuparse de Shampoo lo antes posible.

—No, no, no. Entendiste todo mal. Aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer, tu carrera está acabada porque tú misma entregaste estas fotografías en el despacho de Watsuki— dijo señalando las fotografías de ella y de Ryoga —Me apuesto a que él las está viendo en este mismo momento, porque con todo este alboroto seguro tiene que hacer control de daños y…

—¡No! ¡Yo entregar las fotos de Tendo con Saotome!

Nabiki le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Qué fotos de Akane con Ranma?

Shampoo se dirigió su vista hacia su laptop destrozada en el suelo y entendió todo.

— ¡Fuiste tú!

—Sabes me dijeron que anda por ahí un virus que se come todo el disco duro y el sistema operativo, también vacía las imágenes en la nube y otras cosas que ya no recuerdo.

Nabiki caminó hacia la puerta mientras Shampoo comenzaba a maldecirla en chino.

—Oh, vamos no te pongas así. Aquí en Japón ya no tienes nada que hacer, pero puedes ir a Paris o a América a empezar de cero. Seguro que una mujer tan hermosa como tú no lo tiene difícil. Me quedaré con estas fotos para mí misma. Espero que nunca tenga que usarlas, de más está decir que tampoco espero volver a verte nunca en la vida, ni que trates de hacer algo más contra Akane o alguna de nosotras. A menos que quieras pasar tus mejores años en la cárcel.

Shampoo permaneció temblando en medio de su casa. Nabiki volteo a darle una última mirada.

—De verdad lamento que todo esto termine así—dijo suspirando y subiéndose de hombros —Chao.

Nabiki cerró la puerta tras ella. Taro la esperaba recargado en la pared, jugando con su Bo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro. Nabiki lo miró torciendo la boca.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí y que pensabas hacer con eso? —dijo señalando el arma con el ceño fruncido —Te dije que lo tenía controlado.

—Nunca se sabe —Taro se encogió de hombros.

Nabiki comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Así que simplemente dejarás que se vaya?

Nabiki no contestó, siguió caminando hacia el elevador.

—Te estas volviendo bastante sentimental —dijo Taro con un gruñido.

Nabiki entró y Taro presionó el botón para bajar al lobby del edificio, se masajeó las sienes recargada en la pared del elevador, sintiendo el zumbido del aparato en la espalda.

—No te pago para que me eches en cara mis debilidades.

—Descuida —dijo Taro observándola desde su altura —eso lo hago gratis.

—Bah, si te lo preguntas, sé que Shampoo no merece ninguna conmiseración pero —se encogió de hombros —como que le tengo un poco de lástima. No sé, es una mujer que no sabe dónde pertenece ni lo que quiere. La conozco desde hace tiempo y sé perfectamente que bajo esa fachada de vanidad y arrogancia se esconde una chica asustada de la vida.

Nabiki guardó un silencio teatral y Taro sacó una risotada de sarcasmo.

—Sé que Shampoo, además, no pisará la cárcel. Al igual que Ryoga, tiene bastante dinero para pagarse un abogado listillo que consiga exculparla con algún tecnicismo que se sacaran de la manga. Las fotografías con Gosunkugi no son incriminatorias por que no se distingue que sea él, al haber destruido su computadora lamentablemente será difícil probar que Shampoo se puso en contacto con el hombre que atacó a Akane, y el que esté muerto tampoco ayuda mucho. Harán parecer a Shampoo como la inocente mujer que fue engañada y manipulada y saldrá indultada a la sociedad como una mártir. Su popularidad crecerá a grados insospechados y en poco tiempo todo esto será olvidado, y entonces Shampoo se volverá un grano en mi trasero. Es mejor que Shampoo se marche sin ruido, pensando que la dejé ir como un acto de buena voluntad, sabiendo que me debe su libertad, y agradecida de tener una segunda oportunidad más en la vida —suspiró —Creo que si me estoy volviendo bastante sentimental.

El elevador se abrió y Nabiki salió al lobby. Taro permaneció dentro del elevador, los brazos colgando del bo, como si estuviera sosteniendo su cuerpo de él, mirándola con la mandíbula un poco abierta. Nabiki se detuvo al ver que no la seguía.

— ¿No vienes?

Taro se recompuso y cerró la boca, la alcanzó de un par de pasos.

—Nunca se te debe de subestimar ¿no? —le dijo Taro mirándola de reojo.

Nabiki sonrió enigmáticamente.

—No todo se arregla a golpes como lo hacen Ranma y tú. Te falta mucho por aprender.

—¡No me compares con el tipo ese! ¡No me parezco en nada a él!

Nabiki lo observó esta vez a él de reojo, guardándose la sonrisa para ella misma, pensando de nuevo en que todos los hombres enamorados son elementales.

* * *

—o—

* * *

Shampoo lloraba escandalosamente. Cuando pudo controlarse un poco gateó hacia la mesa, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para caminar, tomó su teléfono y llamó a la única persona con la que podía contar.

—Abuela —dijo entre sorbo y sorbo de nariz —, tengo que irme de Japón lo más pronto posible.

Su abuela contestó algo y Shampoo escuchó, asintió y después colgó. Cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta, dos horas después Shampoo aún permanecía en el suelo, totalmente derrotada. Una anciana mujer que parecía tener toda la edad del mundo, pero que en sus ojos en esos momentos había más lucidez que en los de su nieta, se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros. Shampoo se dejó llevar y juntas, de nuevo en medio de la noche como lo hicieron en China hace años atrás, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

* * *

—o—

* * *

Ranma permaneció cuatro días en el hospital. Durmió un día completo, le hicieron un lavado gástrico, suturaron y vendaron todas sus heridas y la policía lo interrogó duramente. El tercer día, después de que le retiraron el arresto en el hospital en el que estuvo incomunicado, sus padres por fin pudieron visitarlo. Estaba internado en el mismo hospital, _el Mitsui Memorial,_ en unos de los pisos superiores, después se enteró que Watsuki había corrido con todos los gastos.

—Fue muy tonto lo que hiciste muchacho —le dijo su padre con severidad, nada más entrar—otro en tu lugar ya estaría muerto, tienes suerte de tener el estómago resistente de los Saotome, podemos comer piedras sin que nos pase nada.

Ranma le devolvió la mirada, huraño. Todavía bastante resentido con él, seguía sin creer que a Ryoga le hubiera contado lo del compromiso con Akane y a él no, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de echarle la bronca a su padre, otro día se desquitaría con él. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras Genma seguía hablando, el permaneció con el pensamiento en otra parte. Su madre lo vio con gesto interrogativo y suspiró, decidió que luego lo regañaría por ponerse en semejante peligro. Sabía que lo había hecho por la mujer que amaba pero aun así, estuvo a nada de sucederle algo fatal.

Para descartar posibles secuelas de su sobredosis del Clobenzorex, los doctores vigilaron sus pulmones, hígado y corazón, aparte de un par de episodios de una leve taquicardia no hubo otros incidentes. Los doctores también alabaron su suerte y excelente condición física. Otro en su lugar hubiera caído muerto fulminantemente, repitieron asombrados.

El cuarto día por la mañana llegó una detective, mientras estaban sus padres con él, y le avisó que estaba libre de sospecha. Sus padres celebraron y lo felicitaron, luego lo dejaron porque a Nodoka no le permitían estar mucho tiempo fuera de su cuarto. Apenas salieron Ranma saltó de la cama y se puso una de las mudas de ropa que traía en su mochila y que alguien había encontrado por ahí.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Nabiki quien por un momento se quedó muy quieta en la puerta al observarlo ya con ropa de civil.

—¿Te vas? No sabía que te habían dado de alta.

—No lo han hecho. Si me quedo un minuto más en esa cama empezaré a romper cosas.

Nabiki asintió y se sentó en el sillón frente a la cama

—Me encontré con tus padres al salir. Te lo han de decir mucho, pero te pareces a tu madre.

—No es un cumplido muy agradable Nabiki.

—Taro tiene razón, hay algo muy femenino en ti —dijo pensativa, observándolo.

Ranma bufó.

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo en frente de mi madre.

—Solo es una broma —dijo ella sin un ápice de humor y cruzó la pierna con soltura — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —Ranma se encogió de hombros — hoy me han absuelto de toda sospecha.

—Vaya, felicidades —dijo ella de buen talante —. Debo admitir que tu estrategia de enviar cartas escritas por tu puño y letra a los medios para que fueran al hospital en el que estaba Akane y evitar que Ryoga se saliera con la suya, a pesar de ser una muy mala idea, resultó mejor de lo que se podía esperar. ¿Cómo supiste que Ryoga quería raptarla para obligarla a casarse con él?

—No lo sabía, fue una corazonada, sentí que me estaba quedando sin tiempo y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para impedir lo que fuera que estaba planeando Ryoga.

—Fue demasiado el riesgo que tomaste, debiste decírmelo, por un momento me asusté bastante, llegué a pensar que había cometido un error contigo.

—Lo siento, pero todavía no confiaba mucho en ti. Tienes algo que hace que la gente actúe con cautela cuando están contigo ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —dijo orgullosa Nabiki.

— Pero yo solo mandé las cartas, no les dije nada del hombre que la atacó en su departamento.

—La enfermera que viste hablar con Gosunkugi fue la que vendió esa información. Gosunkugi le había prometido dinero a cambio de que lo notificara de lo que hacía Ryoga, pues sabía que nadie más que Hibiki podía pasar a verla. Ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro. Pero al parecer la enfermera tenía sus propios planes y desde ahí fue un efecto de bola de nieve, un informante que la televisora tenía en la policía fue quien les dijo que las cartas tenían tus huellas y fue cuando todo se descontroló. La mujer ha sido despedida del hospital, la interrogaron por la muerte de la enfermera pero ella no sabía que Yuka seguía en el edificio cuando sonó la alarma. Todos están muy afectados, parece que Yuka era muy querida por aquí.

Ranma permaneció en silencio, aunque no llegó a conocerla más que las cuantas llamadas y mensajes de texto que intercambiaron, parecía ser una buena chica. Nunca la iba a olvidar, ni tampoco lo que hizo por ellos.

— ¿No me vas a preguntar por Akane? —dijo Nabiki observando su semblante decaído.

Ranma la miró de reojo. Akane, al contrario de él, había sido trasladado a otro hospital, mucho más grande y mucho más lujoso con un montón de escoltas privadas cuidándola. Watsuki no había reparado en gastos.

—¿Cómo está Akane? —dijo Ranma sentándose en la cama.

—Recuperándose, quedó bastante mal. Sigue muy aturdida.

—No es para menos— dijo Ranma sin mirarla —estaba bastante lastimada.

—Ya he descubierto lo que Ryoga planeaba hacer con el contrato de Akane.

Ranma la miró.

—Hay una clausula disfrazada con una jerga legal tan enrevesada que es complicado entenderlo a la primera, ahora veo porque Akane no comprendió la mitad del contrato. En esencia dice que si Akane resultaba herida o lastimada de cualquier forma ella podría salirse del grupo en el momento que quisiera, y sobre todo recibiría una compensación económica bastante fuerte por parte de Sakura Canyon.

Ranma cerró los ojos.

—Entonces el plan de Ryoga siempre fue lastimarla.

—Me parece que las cosas se le salieron de control a Ryoga, pero si, ese fue siempre su plan.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con él y con Gosunkugi?

—Gosunkugi ha sido recluido en un sanatorio para enfermos mentales. Nunca saldrá de ahí. Siempre mostró un abanico de particularidades que rayaban en la sociopatía. Clínico depresivo, obsesivo, de hábitos irritantes y también bastante taciturno. Le gustaba lastimarse y amenazó a varias personas en su trabajo y a la gente que entregaba paquetes. Los de UPS estaban a punto de correrlo. Era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. Vivió en el departamento enfrente de Akane casi un año y estuvo vigilándola estrechamente todo este tiempo.

Ranma hizo una mueca al oír eso.

—Yo revisé el departamento, siempre me dio mala espina, encontré un par de medicamentos pero después simplemente lo olvidé, las cosas pasaron tan rápido.

—Gosunkugi consumía medicamento con prescripción bastante controlada. Supongo que si los hubiéramos checado, habríamos podido averiguar fácilmente quien vigilaba a Akane. Se podían haber rastreado fácilmente.

Ranma rió sin humor.

—Valiente guardaespaldas ¿eh? Incluso creo que recordar que me lo topé en las escaleras.

—No te culpes, no tenías el modo de saberlo pues no lo conocías ni sabías nada de él—dijo Nabiki levantando las cejas —has estado al borde la muerte al tener una sobredosis de Clobenzorex por proteger a Akane. Creo que eso es sufriente mérito.

—Si tú lo dices. ¿Qué más sabes?

—Gosunkugi también fue el quien envió las fotografías a Shampoo y a la revista donde Akane aparece vestida de hombre, ¿recuerdas? Él siempre quiso forzarla a que dejara el grupo. Ryoga declaró que Gosunkugi actuó solo, y que el solo supo que era el acosador un par de días antes de que pasara esto, pero que no sabía que hacer pues conocía el carácter de Gosunkugi y creía que podía poner a Akane en peligro. El que Gosunkugi haya matado a dos personas a sangre fría solo le da fuerza a su testimonio. Sin embargo Gosunkugi dice que mató a Shimashita para proteger a Akane, pero eso no cambia nada.

—Ese hombre, el del departamento de Akane, ¿de dónde salió?

Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—Es un callejón sin salida.

—¿Y Ryoga?

—En sí de lo único que se le puede acusar a Ryoga es de fraude contra Sakura y Akane ha dicho que Ryoga intentó forzarla a casarse con él y la amenazó, intentó secuestrarla y engañó de diferentes formas; pero si me preguntas a mí, Ryoga solo pasará unos meses en la cárcel, tiene suficiente dinero para pagarse una buena defensa y para más inri Watsuki no piensa tomar acciones legales contra Ryoga, quiere mantener un perfil muy bajo de todo esto, no quiere que este escándalo se haga más grande de lo que ya es afectando la imagen de la empresa.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!

—No —dijo Nabiki —No estoy bromeando. Que el productor ejecutivo del grupo más famoso de Japón se haya visto envuelto en una conspiración para secuestrar y matar a su cantante estrella, no va a ser nada bueno para los inversionistas, el valor de Sakura en la bolsa se desplomaría, ni hablar de las ventas y los contratos con otros artistas. Todos querrían dejar a Sakura.

— ¡Pero Ryoga ha sido un hijo de perra!

—Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo.

— ¿Y Shampoo?

—De Shampoo me he encargado yo. Te daría detalles que te harían sentir mejor pero entre menos sepas mejor para ti. Estas demasiado involucrado y puede ser contraproducente que sepas más.

Nabiki hizo una pausa para mirar a Ranma, se veía bastante desconcertado, como si apenas se estuviera dando cuenta que el mundo es un lugar injusto. A Nabiki le pareció un chiquillo de dieciséis años.

—Oficialmente lo que sabe la gente es que Gosunkugi y Shimashita Eita estaban confabulados y uno ha matado al otro y después Gosunkugi trato de raptar a Akane del hospital pero su guardaespaldas, ósea tú, ha podido salvarla. Así que felicidades, eres un Héroe Nacional. Tu fotografía está en cada puesto de revistas y portal de internet.

Nabiki observó cómo Ranma rumiaba la situación. Trató de conciliar las cosas.

—Si me dejas darte una recomendación —dijo mirándolo seriamente —te diría que no te martirices pensando en todo esto. Al final de una u otra forma te aseguro que todos terminarán pagando. Lo que importa es que Akane ya está a salvo. Watsuki tratará de comprar tu silencio y mi consejo es que tomes el dinero, pues se va a mostrar bastante generoso y sé que te hace falta, el tratamiento de tu madre es realmente costoso y está a punto de terminarlo, sería una tontería dejarlo inconcluso.

Ranma la observó seriamente, sin decir palabra. Nabiki torció el gesto y se levantó del sillón.

—En fin, yo me tengo que ir.

Nabiki caminó hacia la puerta, estaba tomando la perilla cuando Ranma habló de nuevo.

— ¿Se ha acabo DoCo?

—No es oficial todavía pero sí. Tendremos que hacer un par de presentaciones más como grupo para despedirnos pero tenemos que esperar a que Akane se recupere. Estará un mes en el hospital.

—Felicidades —dijo Ranma relajando el rostro por primera vez.

—Gracias — dijo Nabiki sonriendo ampliamente. Abrió la puerta y estaba punto de salir pero Ranma volvió a hablar.

—Nabiki, puedes decirle a Akane que…

—No —lo interrumpió sin mirarlo, después volteo y le guiñó el ojo —. Díselo tú.

Y salió de la habitación.

Ranma observó un momento la puerta, echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un suspiro cargado de frustración y después tomó su mochila y abandonó el hospital.

* * *

—o—

* * *

Inmediatamente después de salir del hospital las cosas se descontrolaron terriblemente. La presión delos medios fue abrumadora, no lo dejaron ni a sol ni a asombra. Trataron de entrevistarlo en varias ocasiones, la gente lo veía en la calle y se tomaba fotos con él, desconocidos lo saludaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, las chicas enloquecían cuando lo veían y los paparazis zumbaban a su alrededor como moscos en verano. También se habló mucho de Shampoo y su repentina partida, algunos dijeron que se había casado y huido con un guapo y rico magnate, otros dijeron que estaba en USA filmando películas, otros más dijeron que simplemente se cansó del grupo y había regresado a su hogar en China. Las declaraciones oficiales de Sakura era que el contrato de Shampoo había terminado y ella había decidido tomar un camino diferente. No se dijo mucho más.

No volvió a ver a Akane desde ese día en que todo pasó. Lo último que supo de ella era que estaba por salir del hospital y todos se estaban alistando para la pequeña gira que tendrían como despedida de grupo. La noticia de la disolución del grupo cayó como bomba, eso solo avivó más el frenesí que rodeaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con DoCo. Había querido ir a verla, más de una vez había salido a la calle con la intención pero al final terminaba vagando o alguien lo reconocía y tenía que regresar a refugiarse. Lo cierto es que Ranma tenía miedo de sus sentimientos, eran tan profundos y vehementes que continuamente se preguntaba si no sería como Ryoga o Gosunkugi. Aquello lo estaba desquiciando.

Pero nada se comparó a la tortura de ver por todas partes el rostro de Akane y no poder besarla, de oír su voz y no poder hacerla reír, de ver su figura en escaparates y no poder abrazarla, en todas las conversaciones estaba ella y el la extrañaba como un demente. Así que decidió que huir. Poner tierra de por medio, analizar las cosas. Sabía que no podría soportar el bombardeo constante de DoCo y Akane en todo el país. Se volvería loco.

Ranma se marchó a una pequeña y hogareña cabaña que tenía en medio del bosque entre la prefectura de Nagano y Gifu, era su refugio y nadie más que él sabía llegar, ni siquiera su padre. Cuando entrenaba para sus torneos más difíciles era su costumbre recluirse en ese lugar por un par de meses, para prepararse tanto mental como físicamente. En un momento de esas intensas semanas que pasó al lado de Akane, había fantaseado con llevársela a aquel lugar para estar los dos solos. Sabía que a Akane le gustaría pues una vez le había contado que su padre y ella solían ir de campamento para entrenar.

Cada par de semanas iba al pueblo más cercano, a un día de viaje a pie, y hablaba a la casa de sus padres para informales que seguía vivo. Sus pláticas nunca duraban mucho pues la recepción era mala y era el único teléfono a varios kilómetros a la redonda por lo que era bastante concurrido. Después de aquello Ranma compraba víveres y de inmediato regresaba a seguir con su entrenamiento. Prácticamente se había convertido en un anacoreta. Ranma era lampiño por naturaleza pero incluso una pequeña barba le cubría ya la mandíbula y le daba un aspecto descuidado y desaliñado. Su expresión taciturna no ayudaba en disminuir la mala impresión que causaba entre la gente de la pequeña aldea cada que iba.

Cuando habían pasado casi ocho meses desde el incidente del hospital, el torneo sería en una semana y por fin podría defender su título de campeón. Ranma entrenaba como un poseso. El cansancio del ejercicio le ayudaba a no pensar, su cuerpo quedaba tan agotado que regresaba casi arrastrándose a la cabaña y así se dejaba caer en el suelo encima del futón y de inmediato se dormía. El hambre lo despertaba a media noche comía y se volvía a dormir.

Estaba practicando unas katas sudando copiosamente cuando escuchó unas ramillas romperse, y de inmediato se tensó. Sabía que los animales del bosque no se acercaban mucho y cuando lo hacían eran tan silenciosos que él no se percataba de ellos si no los tenía enfrente. Así que definitivamente esos sonidos toscos y torpes pertenecían a una persona. Tomó la camiseta del árbol y se la colocó de prisa mientras esperaba a que apareciera quien fuera.

Finalmente la persona salió de entre los árboles y se quedaron viendo en silencio varios minutos, sin creerlo.

Ryoga tenía una ancha mochila en la espalda y usaba un palo a modo de bastón. Se veía hecho una mierda, fue lo primero que Ranma pensó y se alegró. Incluso parecía haber envejecido diez años de golpe.

—Eres increíblemente difícil de encontrar ¿sabes? —Ryoga rompió el tenso silencio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Escupió Ranma, iracundo.

—Me di cuenta que nunca pudimos tomarnos esas cervezas —dijo Ryoga tratando de sonreír pero solo pudo hacer una mueca, enseñando sus colmillos —pero me he tardado tanto en encontrar este lugar que me temo que hace bastante tiempo tuve que tirarlas.

— ¿Solo has venido a tomar cerveza? —dijo Ranma apretando los puños. Estaba parado encima de un montón de piedras, por lo que Ryoga se encontraba debajo de él.

—He venido a hablar con un amigo.

—Dejaste en claro varios meses atrás que nunca te consideraste mi amigo.

Ryoga bajó la vista y pareció luchar consigo mismo.

—He venido a disculparme.

Ranma y Ryoga permanecieron observándose unos instantes más. Entonces Ranma dio un brinco y desapareció tras las piedras. Ryoga lo observó desaparecer y por un momento no supo que hacer.

Al salir de prisión tras siete meses, era un hombre sin hogar, sin dinero, sin honor y sin amigos. Había perdido todo. Sakura lo había despojado de todo lo que tenía y los abogados no fueron baratos; el fiscal quería sentenciarlo a tres años, pero la defensa dejó caer toda la culpa en Gosunkugi, y al fiscal no le quedó más remedio que hacer un trato y le redujo la sentencia a un año; al final salió en siete meses por buena conducta. Lo primero que había hecho al salir había sido ir a buscar a Ranma. Ryoga no tenía muy claro el porqué, suponía que lo sabría cuando lo viera. Tras haber ido a su departamento varias veces a buscarlo y no encontrarlo, fue a la casa de sus padres. Se sintió raro al ser recibido como si fuera un hijo largamente esperado. Era obvio que Ranma no les había contado nada y no sabía porque. Fue entonces que le dijeron que Ranma estaba entrenando en el bosque para el torneo y Ryoga había decidido buscarlo con lo último que le quedaba de sus ahorros y su orgullo. Sin nada que perder había estado cerca de un mes en ese bosque, perdido, buscándolo.

Al verlo de repente, parado sobre aquellas rocas, con el rostro lleno de evidente sorpresa de estuviera ahí pero también con desconfianza y enojo, no supo que decir. Recordó entonces cuando Ranma lo invitó a tomar una cerveza en el bar cuando estaban esperando la primera reunión con Akane y Watsuki, donde se podría decir que empezó todo. En prisión Ryoga se preguntó muchas veces que habría pasado de haber aceptado esa invitación. Tal vez las cosas habrían terminado diferente, tal vez peor, tal vez mejor. Nunca lo sabría.

Ryoga observó un rato las rocas donde había estado parado Ranma, luego dejó caer los hombros y estaba dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar por donde había venido cuando escuchó la voz de Ranma.

— ¿Te vas tan rápido?

Ryoga volteó. Ranma le tendía una botella de cerveza con una mano y él tenía otra ya abierta. Ryoga tomó la cerveza y Ranma le dio un trago a la suya y se fue a sentar en las rocas tras las que había desaparecido.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo observando como Ryoga bajaba su mochila y se sentaba encima de ella. No le pasó desapercibido la cojera que acusaba su pierna izquierda, la que había recibido el disparo de Gosunkugi.

—He venido a despedirme. Me voy a Corea.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —dijo Ranma mirándolo sin pestañear.

—No lo sé. Indefinidamente. Tal vez nunca regrese, aquí no tengo nada.

—Bien —dijo Ranma.

—No quería irme sin despedirme.

Ranma asintió únicamente dando otro trago largo a la cerveza.

—He querido ir a ver a Akane, pero francamente sé que nunca podré acercarme a ella. No si quiero pasar en prisión otros siete meses.

— ¿Y la culpas?

Ryoga bajó la cabeza.

—Creo que no me bastara toda la vida para poder dejar de sentirme como me siento.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Peor que mierda, no sé.

—Fuiste un jodido hijo de puta Ryoga, eso fue lo que fuiste.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Ryoga agarrándose la cabeza entre las rodillas. —Al salir de prisión quise matarme, quise acabar con todo, pero soy un cobarde, mi honor ni siquiera es suficiente para poder tener una muerte digna.

Ranma lo observó en silencio sin cambiar de expresión.

—No soporto verte. No sé cómo puedo contenerme y no romperte la cara —dijo Ranma aventando la cerveza que se hizo añicos en las piedras y levantándose, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro abriendo y cerrando los puños con insistencia.

—Si quieres hacerlo hazlo, si eso te hace sentir mejor —dijo Ryoga levantando el rostro, mirándolo con ojos atormentados — si eso puede expiar un poco mí culpa.

Ranma se detuvo y comenzó a acercarse a él; Ryoga espero, estoico, pero Ranma de repente se detuvo.

—Lo que sea que te funcione a ti no me funciona a mí. Y no voy a darte la satisfacción de hacerte sentir mejor golpeándote.

Ryoga bajó la vista de nuevo. Ranma juró que escuchó como dejaba salir un sollozo.

—Sin embargo, no puedo juzgarte porque yo no soy mejor que tú. Los dos somos unos jodido hijos de perra. No he dejado de pensar si todo esto se hubiera evitado si yo no hubiera sido un cretino y hubiera dejado a Ukyo en paz —dijo Ranma dándole la espalda —Sabía que la querías pero no me importó. Eso me convierte a mí en alguien igual o peor que tú.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio largo rato, tanto que empezó a refrescar la tarde.

— ¿Por eso estas aquí en medio de la nada, por eso no estas con…ella?

Dijo Ryoga finalmente.

—Déjalo estar Ryoga —dijo Ranma escupiendo de mal humor.

—Ella te quiere ¿sabes?

—Con un carajo ¡que lo de dejes estar! —se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta amarilla sin mangas.

—Te está esperando.

— ¡Cállate maldita sea! —dijo Ranma dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Ryoga cayó pesadamente al suelo, se quedó hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

—Lo siento, lo siento lo siento —dijo Ryoga como en letanía.

—Me importa una mierda. ¡Será mejor que te largues de una vez!

Ryoga se levantó con trabajo, fue ahora más evidente la grave lesión que le había dejado la bala, caminó hacia su mochila y la tomó, se la colgó a los hombros.

—Gracias por la cerveza.

Comenzó a caminar, Ranma se dejó caer pesadamente recargando su espalda en un tronco con los antebrazos descansando en las rodillas y la cabeza agachada.

—En verdad espero que nos volvamos a ver un día Ranma.

Ranma no levantó la vista al escucharlo, los pasos de Ryoga se alejaron y después ya solo quedaron los sonidos del bosque. Estaba entrada la noche cuando un escalofrió lo recorrió y lo hizo salir de su estado de apatía. No había cambiado de posición y se sintió agarrotado cuando finalmente se levantó. Estaba por irse cuando un resplandor metálico brilló a la luz de la luna llamando su atención. Con curiosidad se acercó y se dio cuenta que era el lugar donde había puesto Ryoga su mochila, tal vez aquello se le había caído, pero ya era muy tarde para irlo a buscar y devolvérselo. Además no estaba seguro que querer verlo de nuevo. Tal vez más adelante, unos años. Tal vez nunca.

Se agachó para recoger lo que sea que fuera y se dio cuenta que era un reproductor genérico y barato de mp3 y una hoja de papel doblado. Por un momento pensó dejarlo ahí, pero al final se los echó a la bolsa del pantalón. Comenzó a caminar hacia su cabaña y al llegar prendió el quinqué. Observó el mp3 y sin nada mejor que hacer fue a buscar sus audiófonos, rebuscó en las bolsas que tenía su mochila de campamento hasta que los encontró. Pulso el _play_ y una alegre melodía comenzó a sonar. Cuando escuchó la voz de Akane su respiración se aceleró. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por su dulce voz, su corazón le dolió al escucharla. No reconocía aquella canción, ahora conocía todas las canciones de DoCo, así que supuso que era una canción inédita para la gira de su despedida.

Y de repente Akane dijo en su oído: _"es mi medio secreto"_ y Ranma se vio transportado hacia la cocina del Dojo Tendo. Akane lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos adormilados a la luz de la luna y le decía: _"debes resolver el misterio" "Es mi medio secreto"_ Recordaba cada palabra que había dicho, ese día las tenía grabadas a fuego.

Ranma creía que Akane no recordaba esa noche, la noche que se había enterado que habían estado comprometidos. Y sin embargo esa canción hablaba de un medio secreto, ella le decía que quería gritar su nombre a la distancia. ¡Akane lo había recordado, Akane recordaba aquella noche!

Ranma estaba seguro que ella había compuesto esta canción, recordó que en su entrevista había dicho que ella estaba componiendo algo ¿sería esa canción? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado. ¿Sería un mensaje para él? ¿Con eso Akane quería decir que lo extrañaba? O por lo menos ¿Qué lo perdonaba? ¿O simplemente estaba queriendo ver cosas donde no las había?

No supo que hacer consigo mismo, así que comenzó a guardar de inmediato sus cosas, se iría en este mismo instante; llegaría a Tokyo en tres días, y la buscaría y la encontraría y nunca, nunca más la soltaría. Ranma salió resuelto y caminó toda la noche escuchando una y otra vez los secretos de su corazón partido en dos.

* * *

—o—

* * *

El Nippon Budokan estaba a reventar. El regreso de Ranma había causado expectativa, tanto como defensor de su título que había estado alejado de las competiciones por dos años, como la del guardaespaldas que había salvado a la Idol del peligro. Una fuerte aura de fascinación lo rodeaba a donde quiera que fuera.

Ranma se encontraba en su vestidor particular. El ser el campeón tenía ciertas ventajas como poder prepararse a solas. Su equipo había salido para dejarlo concentrarse minutos antes de la pelea final. Ranma estaba sentado mirando hacia la pared, pensando en Akane, pensando en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que ella estuviera ahí para verlo luchar. Sin embargo ella no estaba en la ciudad se encontraba en Okinawa en un shooting de la nueva línea de ropa interior y trajes de baño de Nabiki, la última para Akane.

Ranma había querido ir a verla a Okinawa, pero se había obligado a esperar, ella llegaría en unos días y no quería ponerla en una situación incómoda. En el tren de regreso, se había acordado del papel que Ryoga había dejado junto con el mp3 y lo observó confuso unos instantes. Pero poco después supo que se trataba y tuvo la certeza de que Ryoga lo había dejado a propósito, tanto el mp3 como el papel. Se imaginó que sería una manera de expiarse, como él había dicho, pero nunca lo sabría ¿desde cuándo tendría aquella información? Maldijo a Ryoga, lo maldijo mil y una veces. Después de entender la gravedad de lo que tenía entre las manos, no quiso salir en pos de Akane.

Así que ahora se encontraba en el camerino, esperando un combate que ganaría fácilmente mientras trataba de prepararse para otra pelea de la que no se sentía para nada preparado. Observó el reloj y exhalo fuertemente, lo llamarían dentro de poco para que saliera. Entonces tocaron la puerta levemente, la puerta se abrió y se cerró, y el siguió mirando hacia la pared. Esperó a que la persona hablara pero solo había silencio. Volteó entonces y la sangre se le congeló.

En la puerta, con un vaporoso vestido azul oscuro, estaba Akane. Tenía sus manos atrás de ella y lo miraba con una suave sonrisa.

Ranma abrió la boca y se levantó rápidamente pero no atinó a hacer nada más. La observaba sin pestañear, temiendo que fuera una alucinación de su atormentada mente y que si cerraba los ojos la visión desaparecería. Entonces, como reflejo que no pudo evitar, parpadeó. Retuvo los parpados abajo, preparándose para volver a abrir los ojos y no verla, pero al subirlos Akane seguía de pie mirándolo con su dulce sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando se atrevió a hablar.

—Akane —dijo como un hechizo.

—Hola Ranma.

Ranma comenzó a caminar hacia ella, dio un par de pasos y se detuvo.

—He venido a desearte suerte.

—Me dijeron que estabas en Okinawa.

—Llegue hace quince minutos.

— ¿Has venido directo hacia aquí?

—Claro, no me puedo perder la pelea que marca el regreso de _Ranma Saotome_.

Akane sonrió y Ranma se acercó un paso más.

—Te busqué cuando salí del hospital, pero nadie sabía dónde te habías ido. Puedes ser muy escurridizo cuando quieres Saotome.

—Yo traté, traté tantas veces pero...

Akane le puso un dedo en el labio.

—Mi padre me dijo lo del compromiso, me dijo que no lo sabías.

Ranma negó con la cabeza observándola.

—También he conocido a tus padres. Te pareces mucho a tu mamá.

Ahora fue Akane la que se acercó a él, quedando solo unos cuantos pasos entre ellos.

—Espero algún día me puedas perdonar por haber dicho lo que dije y pensado esas cosas de ti, no pasa un solo día que no lo lamente. No sé cómo pude —dijo bajando la vista, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Ranma se acercó entonces más a ella, intranquilo e impetuoso y la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—He escuchado la canción.

Akane parpadeó y una única lágrima se extendió por sus pestañas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más y su rostro se avivó con un suave arrebol.

—Ranma si tú… —comenzó a decir ella.

—Ya lo he hecho — Ranma entonces bajó lentamente la cabeza y la besó, suavemente, sin prisas, disfrutaba de sus labios y ella alzaba todo su cuerpo hacia él, entregada totalmente.

Separaron los labios pero las frentes las mantuvieron unidas, sus narices se rosaban y Ranma tomaba a Akane de la cabeza, ella mantenía las manos en el pecho del chico.

—Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo —dijo Ranma. Akane negó con la cabeza.

—No, no tienes que…

—Quiero que sepas que no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, sea lo que sea, lo que decidas lo aceptaré.

Akane lo miró sin saber a qué se refería. Ranma entonces la soltó y se acercó a la mochila deportiva que estaba en la banca junto a él y rebuscó. Akane lo observó curiosa con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Después él se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, tenía un ajado pedazo de papel en las manos, se acercó y se lo extendió.

—Ryoga me lo ha dado.

Akane se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre y llevó las manos al pecho.

—Confía en mí —dijo Ranma caminando hacia ella, le tomó las manos y extendió las palmas y depositó el papel doblado a la mitad en ellas. Akane observó aquel trozo, fascinada. Ranma la soltó de las manos con lentitud, sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez que pudiera tocarla. Akane desdobló el papel y Ranma no quitó la vista del rostro de ella, vio como la chica frunció el ceño y después, como le había sucedido a él, poco a poco llegaba el entendimiento de lo que aquello significaba. Akane contuvo el aliento y Ranma supo que estaba perdido, bajó la vista.

Tocaron entonces la puerta y se escuchó una voz:

—Cinco minutos señor Saotome.

Ranma se acercó a su mochila y tomó unas muñequeras y se las colocó. Después comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Akane lo tomó de la mano, el se quedó estático y luego volteó lentamente.

Akane lo miraba seria, después tomó el papel y lo rasgó a la mitad. Ranma observó cómo los pedazos se deslizaban lentamente hacia el suelo.

— ¡Que haces! ¿No entiendes? Esa es la ubicación de Shinnosuke.

—Lo sé —dijo Akane seria y volvió a tomarlo de la mano — Shinnosuke siempre será alguien importante para mí, espero que puedas entender eso. Pero también quiero que entiendas que estoy segura de algo: todas las decisiones que he tomado, buenas o malas, fueron para traerme hasta este momento, contigo. Es curioso, porque hemos estado todo este tiempo tan cerca pero tan lejos. Tal vez nuestro tiempo siempre fue este, es como si antes no estuviéramos preparados. Shinnosuke es mi pasado, tu eres mi presente y mi futuro. Y no hay un futuro que quieras más que estar contigo.

Se observaron unos instantes, Ranma pestañeó, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Akane apretó su mano y se acercó aún más a él.

—He venido a desearte suerte y también he venido a preguntarte algo.

— ¿Qué?

Ella entonces tomó la mano de él y lo hizo abrir su palma, colocó encima un pequeño paquete de chicles.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado, con la sonrisa revoltosa y juguetona que Akane amaba.

* * *

-o-

 _ **DoCo** **Eigh**_ ** _teenth_**

 **Heart Nibbun no Naisho ~ Secretos del Corazón Partido en Dos**

-o-

* * *

 _-EDIT-_

Al parecer no se entiende mucho la escena final. Me estoy refiriendo al capítulo 10 donde Ranma le da a Akane unos chicles por un pequeño juego que tienen entre ellos de darse comida y preguntar cosas. Es una pequeña broma privada.

* * *

Ahhh, mi corazón también está partido en dos en este momento. Por un lado estoy feliz de haber terminado con esta historia y por otro lado terriblemente afligida de que concluye.

Este capítulo lo tuve presente desde que inicie el fic. Si se regresan al capítulo siete, se darán cuenta de que Akane dice frases de la canción que escucha Ranma, y de hecho el capítulo se llama Secretos. También siempre me imaginé esa escena final de Ranma con Ryoga en el bosque. Tal vez muchos dirán que no fue suficiente castigo contra Ryoga, tal vez algunos lo querían muerto; pero no me permití sucumbir a la tentación de matarlo (ja,ja,ja, perdón pero me dio risa esa frase). La escena del bosque con Ranma me persiguió durante todo el fic y si no la escribía no iba a estar contenta con el resultado. A mí me parece que el honor de Ryoga es una de las cosas que más atesora, así que verse reducido a nada en la sociedad, siendo repudiado por todos, sería algo que arrastraría toda la vida. Estoy segura que Ryoga, nunca en su vida va a poder perdonarse a sí mismo su modo de actuar. Además de que no todo el mundo es completamente bueno, y no todo el mundo es completamente malo. Ryoga se dejó cegar por la avaricia, por la fama y renombre (todos conocemos a alguien así en mayor o menos medida) y al verse privado de todo, se pudo dar cuenta lo equivocado que estaba, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, dudo mucho que su amistad con Ranma se pueda recuperar, pero una de las cualidades de nuestro querido "Caballo Desbocado" es que su naturaleza alegre y despreocupada no lo hace guardar rencor mucho tiempo. Además estoy segura que Ryoga nunca quiso a Akane, evidentemente la deseaba, pero no estaba enamorado de ella, solo la necesitaba para poder tener más poder y dinero.

Por un momento y leyendo sus comentarios acerca de Shinnosuke, estuve a punto de sucumbir a una idea que me empezó a rodear por la cabeza, lo cual implicaría alargar el fic muchísimo más, o mejor dicho, hacer un segundo arco argumental. Estuve a nada. Era demasiado tentador pero preferí terminar algo bien, de acuerdo a lo planeado y como lo imaginé desde un principio a arriesgarme a alargarlo y terminar haciendo un fic pesado. Pero he de admitir que la idea sigue siendo bastante, bastante, tentadora. Sería muy emocionante y todo un reto para escribir. Pero lamentablemente me conozco, sé que en algún punto me aburriría de DoCo y pasarían dos cosas: o lo dejaría inconcluso, o terminaría haciendo un bodrio que eventualmente nadie se interesaría en seguir leyendo. Pero le tengo mucho cariño a DoCo como para dejarlo abandonado. Así que me atendré al plan original.

¡Solo una persona atinó sobre Gosunkugi! _RanmaAkanefan_ , ella adivinó desde varios capítulos atrás quien era el acosador y aunque Ryoga sí estuvo involucrado, Gosunkugi siempre fue el autor de las cartas. Gosunkugi siempre ha estado acechando a Akane entre las sombras, si no me creen lean el manga en la parte de la obra de teatro, cuando las muñecas de papel, el capítulo empieza con Gosunkugi esperando por ella, escondido. Gosunkugi tomándole fotografías, como el capítulo donde Akane se lastima y va al hospital (uno de los mejores capítulos de relleno, si me preguntan) y que de hecho lo usé aquí en el fic.

Shinnosuke, para mí, no encajaba en el perfil de acosador. Lamento si quedaron decepcionados.

También aprovecho para agradecer en esta sección a Chiara (kiara4us) por querer traducir DoCo al Italiano. Chica, me has hecho la noche, que digo la noche, el día, la semana. ¡Muchas gracias!

Bien, me parece que eso es todo. Estoy segura que existen mil hoyos argumentales, traté de leer cada capítulo con ojo crítico para detectar errores. A veces me llegué a plantear la posibilidad de acudir a un _beta reader._ Para la próxima historia creo que si lo tomaré en cuenta. Si alguien tiene alguna duda con gusto las contestaré en el siguiente capítulo. A excepción del tema de Shinnosuke, pues como es evidente el próximo capítulo es un pequeño epílogo y se explicará que fue finalmente de él.

Bien, me voy sino seguiré escribiendo, si gustan seguirme por Instagram en mi profile está mi dirección. Hago dibujitos y así. Nos vemos en unos de días en el epílogo.

 ** _S.R_**

* * *

 ***Agradecimientos***

* * *

Estaba contestando los reviews via P.M pero mi internet comenzó a fallar y no pude seguir, así que seguiré por aquí. Mil disculpas.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Espero que todas tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas. Te quiero agradecer especialmente porque comentaste en todos mis capítulos. Muchas, muchas, gracias. ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo?

 **Kris de Andómeda:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero el final haya sido de tu agrado, sé que aún queda el asunto de Shinnosuke pero ya es algo extra al drama principal. ¡Te leo!

 **Astron:** Gracias por tus palabras, espero te haya gustado la resolución. ¡Espero tu comentario!

 **Emiluncis:** ja, ja, ja, no ha sido mi intención, bueno si un poquito, pero espero resarcirme con este laaaaargo capítulo. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado!

 ** _Lily Tendo89_** : Si, yo también me sentí mal por Yuka, pero era algo que tenía que suceder, lo lamento. Ojalá quedes satisfecha con el final. Espero con ganas tus impresiones. ¡Te leo!

 **Tegomitsu**. ¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras, ojalá este capítulo haya resuelto todas dudas y te haya dejado con un buen sabor de boca. Hice sufrir un poquito a Ranma, la verdad es que no lo pude resistir ¿Te ha gustado?

 ** _GabyCo_** : ¡Siento tambien mucho la muerte de Yuka! No estaba entre mis planes, pero la historia así lo quiso, perdón. Ojalá te haya gustado el final, ya solo falta Shinnosuke. ¡Espero tus impresiones!

 ** _CHIQUI09:_** Ay, siento que me van a odiar porque parece ser que todos querían que fuera Shinnosuke ja,ja,ja. Ojalá te haya gustado el final, gracias a ti por comentar. ¡Espero tus impresiones!

 ** _SakuraSaotome:_** ¡Hola! Pobr Ranma, si lo hice sufrir, me siento un poquito mal pero al final se queda con la chica ¿Qué más recompensa puede haber? ¡Espero te haya gustado y aguardo tu comentario con ganas!

 ** _SusyChantilly:_** Lamento que no apareciera Shinnosuke, ya pronto sabremos que fue de él, esto ya está cocido. No he olvidado que te debo un fanart de Shinnosuke, por cierto. ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo?

 ** _Any-Chan:_** ¡Hola! Bueno espero con ganas que te haya gustado el capítulo final, ¡espero tus impresiones!

 ** _Anymary79:_** Hola, lamento la espera, pero por fin ya se ha acabado. ¿Te ha gustado?

 ** _Mkcntkami:_** Ranma sufrió pero al final ha salido todo bien para él. Espero el final haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Espero tu comentario con ganas!

 ** _Nao Saotome Malfoy_** : ¡Hola! ¿Te ha gustado?, espero que sí, ¡ojalá haya cumplido con las expectativas! ¡Espero con ganas tus impresiones!

 ** _RanmaAkaneFan:_** Siiii, fuiste la única que le atinóooo, cada que leia tus teorías me decía: ¡ah, ella sabeeee! ¡Medallita de honor para ti! Jajaja muchas, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, ame cada uno de tus reviews. Pero dime ¿te ha gustado el último capítulo? ¿Las uñas de tu perro sobrevivieron?

 ** _SARITANIMELOVE:_** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Ojala el final no te haya decepcionado, estoy muy ansiosa por saber que piensan. ¡Agradezco cada uno de tus reviews! ¡Te leo!

 ** _LumlumLove_** : ¡Hola Lum! Espero que te tomara de sorpresa pero para bien, la mayoria esperaba a Shinnosuke y me siento un poco ansiosa por eso. ¿Te ha gustado el final? ¡Espero con ganas tus impresiones, muchas, muchas, gracias por leerme y tomarte el tiempo de comentar Lum! P.D. ¡Como buena fangirl ya quiero escuchar tu entrevista!

 ** _Guest:_** It was all Ranma's work, I hope you liked the ending.

 ** _Carlos12:_** Gracias a ti por leerla y tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Espero que el final haya cumplido las expectativas. ¡Espero tus impresiones!

 ** _Alexandravw:_** ¿Te ha gustado el final? Espero te haya dejado buen sabor de boca. ¡Ojalá me puedas dar tus impresiones!

 ** _Luis Ángel:_** Bueno, el final no fue tan triste para Ranma, se quedó con la chica aunque en el inter sufrió un poquito. Creo que fui mala al final con él. Pero bueno ¿Te ha gustado el final?

 **Bustamante. Kayla:** ¡Oh dios! Bueno espero haya sido una sorpresa pero de las buenas. ¿Te ha gustado el final? Te agradezco cada uno de tus reviews, fuiste de mis lectoras más constantes y no sabes cómo te agradezco por eso. ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!

 ** _Ronoel:_** ¡Hola! Espero te haya gustado, espero tus impresiones y te agradezco cada uno de tus reviews durante mi historia. ¡Gracias, gracias, graaaacias!


	19. DoCo Epílogo

-o-

* * *

DoCo*

 _ **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Pony Canyon-**_

 _ **\- Escrito sin ánimo de lucro-**_

* * *

-o-

 **Epílogo**

-o-

* * *

Mei Wang observó a aquellos dos turistas japoneses de reojo una vez más. Pensó que era raro que algún extranjero fuera a su aldea, pues era un lugar escondido, sin mucho en particular y ciertamente sin mucho que ofrecer a unos turistas. Por la manera en que se tocaban y se miraban, tal vez fueran una pareja de recién casados en su luna de miel que equivocaron el camino. Después de este pensamiento se olvidó de ellos momentáneamente para concentrarse en preparar aquellos tallarines que estaba cocinando. Ella no hablaba ni una sola palabra de japonés y el turista parecía saber lo más básico para comunicarse, por lo que tras un par de malentendidos habían logrado a darse a entender y por fin pudieron ordenar algo para comer.

Ojala su marido, Jian Wang, estuviera allí. Él sabía hablar japonés medianamente bien, y aunque algunas palabras parecía que se le olvidaban, era bastante hábil, más que la media del lugar. Lo cual era bueno cuando tenían que ir por provisiones para su pequeño restaurante a la ciudad y tratar con comerciantes japoneses.

Mei Wang se acercó a la mesa y colocó los platos enfrente de ellos. Los observó curiosa una vez más. Parecían nerviosos. El hombre no despegaba la vista de ella y ella no hacía más que tomarlo de la mano, sonreírle amorosamente y acariciarlo en la cara. Cuchicheaban entre ellos, y hablaban tan rápido que Mei Wang no pudo distinguir ni una sola frase para después decírsela a su marido.

La mujer japonesa entonces la observó discretamente pero Mei Wang se dio cuenta que le había mirado el vientre de embarazo de seis meses. Aunque Mei era delgada, ya se le notaba bastante. Mei Wang a su vez también la observó. Era una chica bastante bonita, muy hermosa a decir verdad, su pelo era corto y tan negro que brillaba azul a la luz del sol, tal vez tenía su misma edad. En el dedo anular de la mano izquierda llevaba una sortija de matrimonio, se fijó entonces en él y una sortija a juego brillaba en la misma mano y dedo. Así que estaban casados.

En ese momento escuchó el característico sonido de la vieja motocicleta que su marido usaba para repartir los pedidos. Instantes después una niña de tres años con un viejo casco un poco grande para su cabeza, entró corriendo y se abrazó a las piernas de su madre. Los turistas la observaron.

—Akane —dijo el hombre japonés cuando el esposo de Mei, Jian, entró al local. Él estaba frente a la puerta de entrada, Mei Wang levantó la mirada, curiosa, la niña también volteó, lo observó tensarse en su asiento y apretar fuertemente las manos de su mujer, pero ella solo lo veía a él.

Jian, se acercó a Mei y la besó; como era su costumbre acarició el redondo vientre de su mujer con emoción. Los turistas se miraban entre sí tomados de la mano, aunque las posturas de ambos eran algo rígidas. Jian Wang reparó en ellos y se acercó a su mesa y los saludo con una leve inclinación. Los japoneses lo miraron con turbación, algo pálidos, según le pareció a Mei, pero Jian no pareció darle importancia, les dedicó una de las suaves y amables sonrisas que su marido tenía y dijo a Mei que iría a buscar algo a la trastienda y se metió sin más.

El hombre japonés tomó con fuerza la mano de la chica y la miró intensamente, su mirada parecía querer decirle mil y un cosas. Ella negó con la cabeza, tomó sus manos y las besó, y después volvió a acariciar su mejilla sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules del hombre y le sonrió. El hombre se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con tal pasión que Mei tuvo que mirar a otro lado, repentinamente abochornada. Entonces la pareja se levantó y pagó por el servicio. Alarmada Mei Wang se preguntó si había hecho algo incorrecto pues la comida ni siquiera la habían tocado. Trató de ir por su marido para poder comunicarse con ellos, y pedirles disculpas por lo que sea que hubiera pasado, pero cuando regresó arrastrando a Jian ellos ya se alejaban tomados de la mano, absortos el uno en el otro. No voltearon ni una vez.

Mei contó a su marido todo lo que había visto. Jian Wang se rascó la cabeza y después rió, besó a su mujer en la frente, diciéndole que el embarazo la hacía imaginarse cosas.

Mei negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que ella se llamaba Akane —dijo pensativa.

— ¿Si? —dijo Jian inclinándose frente a la motocicleta con una caja de herramientas en la mano, con toda su atención puesta en el motor.

—Es curioso ¿no? Que el nombre "Akane" sea lo único que recuerdes de tu vida pasada.

—Curioso de verdad —dijo Jian —. Pero me parece que es un nombre bastante común Mei.

Mei miró por donde habían desaparecido la pareja de esposos. Se mordió el labio; tenía la sensación de que algo sumamente importante acababa de pasar.

Observó a su marido trabajar en el motor de la motocicleta. Ella y su familia lo habían encontrado famélico, casi muerto, totalmente ignorante de su propia vida y de su pasado. Después se enamoró de él y desde entonces estaba segura que algún día alguien llegaría y les diría que en realidad Jian era otra persona y que tenía madre, padre, hermanos o incluso una esposa esperándolo.

Hacia casi tres años, estaba segura que todo acabaría, pues un hombre, después se enteró que era un detective privado japonés, había estado buscando a alguien con las señas de Jian. Mei esperó que en cualquier momento el desconocido entrara por su puerta y le dijera a Jian que él no pertenecía a ese lugar, pero nunca pasó nada.

Miró de nuevo el semblante tranquilo de su esposo e hizo esfuerzo por recordar la mirada de la mujer japonesa al ver a Jian. Lo había visto con una mezcla de sorpresa y algo que le pareció a alivio, pero nada más. No hizo intento de hablarle. Pero no podía dejar de pensar, era demasiada coincidencia que esa chica se llamara Akane y precisamente ese nombre era lo único que Jian recordaba. ¿Podría ser que ella…?

Mei sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos. Ella sabía lo que era el amor, y lo había visto en aquella curiosa pareja, parecían no tener ojos para nadie más que el uno al otro. Recordó la intensa mirada y el apasionado beso que él le había dado a aquella chica y la manera en que ella le había respondido y el modo que lo acariciaba, como si no pudiera dejar de tocarlo.

Jian nunca la había besado así. Se preguntó que se sentiría amar con esa intensidad.

—Creo que tienes razón, imaginé cosas; aunque es una lástima que ese fideo se desperdicie —suspiró pensando que haría bien en dejar de pensar en el tema, después miró a su hija y le tendió la mano—vamos Akane, acompaña a mamá a cocinar.

La pequeña niña de tres años dejó de revolotear alrededor de su padre y tomó la mano que su madre le daba y dando saltitos ambas se metieron al pequeño restaurante.

Jian Wang continuó trabajando en su motocicleta solo por unos instantes más. Después puso la llave en el suelo y con lentitud volteó la cabeza hacia donde la pareja había desaparecido y observó largo rato el camino, sumido en sus pensamientos.

El hombre que antes se llamaba Shinnosuke subió la vista hacia las nubes rojas del cielo; luego tomó su herramienta, la guardó y entró a su hogar.

* * *

-o-

 ** _Fin_**

-o-

* * *

 _-_ o-

 ** _Jiànwàng_** , según el traductor de google, así se pronuncia el carácter chino para Olvido.

-o-

* * *

Y con esto me despido. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fic como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Quiero agradecerles a todos su increíble apoyo, pues cuando lo comencé a escribir, nunca me imaginé que podría gustar tanto, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Espero regresar con otra nueva historia a finales de año o principios del siguiente, mientras tanto si quieren saber un poco más de mí me pueden encontrar en instagram: aideeeortega.

Eso es todo, así que citando a Ranma y Akane:

 **¡HASTA PRONTO!**


End file.
